


Otchłań

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Psychologizacja postaci, Slow Build, alternatywa VII tomu, dużo bólu, dużo cierpienia, dużo nadziei i miłości, poszukiwanie swojego miejsca, poświęcenie, tajemnica, wielowątkowość, wojna i śmierć, wspomniane tortury
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 160,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na początku będzie patos, ale potem pojawi się więcej akcji. Najogólniej: dużo tajemnic, dużo zagadek, dużo cierpienia i dużo nadziei, a przede wszystkim różne oblicza miłości i poświęcenia. Mnóstwo wątków, kilka OC i moje teorie na tematy przez Rowling jedynie muśnięte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Podziękowanie za betunek dla SzmaragDrac (rozdziały 1-9, 24-), Kuroshitsuj (11-22) i Czytelniczki (23).
> 
> edit (23.03.17): Robię generalną poprawkę, bo stare błędy nadal bolą, a te myślniki zamiast pauz doprowadzają mnie do rozstroju żołądka.

_Nim obumrą mi organy, nim mi kręgi zgrzytną  
_ _Nim zatracę siebie płynąc śmiertelnym walcem  
_ _Nim mnie kraniec zastanie, romansuję z mą brzytwą  
_ _Która ratując mnie przed utonięciem obcina mi palce_

  
  
  
  
**Prolog**

  
  
  
Szarość błysnęła na gładkiej tafli szkła. Jednak nawet ona wydawała się obca. Zsunął się spojrzeniem po matowej skórze, wypukłościach kości zarysowanych granatem i czerwienią, i powrócił przez popękaną powierzchnię ust i siny szlak wycieńczenia, by ponownie spotkać się z nieznajomym wyrazem własnych oczu. Wyciągnął dłoń i napotkał pod palcami dotyk zimnej powierzchni skrywającej jego odbicie. Przycisnął mocniej, drapiąc paznokciami w górę i w dół, jakby chciał się przedrzeć przez szklaną barierę, dalej, głębiej - tam, gdzie pochował siebie. Lewa ręka była zbyt słaba, by utrzymać ciało na krawędzi umywalki. Pierwsze spotkały się z ziemią kolana, potem biodro, łokcie, plecy i w końcu głowa. Huk uderzenia rozszedł się po czaszce i popłynął dalej, kończąc się dreszczem w opuszkach palców. Chłodna podłoga przyjemnie łagodziła gorączkę ciała. Leżał, wpatrując się w wirujący nad nim żyrandol i zastanawiał się co by było, gdyby spadł. Wtedy rozległ się trzask i lustro, które przed chwilą więziło w sobie jego odbicie, zamieniło się w deszcz maleńkich kryształów. I czas zwolnił, tworząc przed nim przedstawienie złożone z tysięcy chłonących światło refleksów, tańczących w powietrzu przez kilka sekund, zanim wreszcie z szelestem rozsypały się po nim i wokół niego.  
A potem się roześmiał.

  
  
  
  
**Rozdział I**

 

 

 

  
  
_— Nie chcę tu umrzeć, nie w taki sposób.  
_ _— To rób, co mówię.  
  
_ ***  
  
Jego kroki były głośne. Zbyt głośne jak na kogoś, kto kiedyś poruszał się bezszelestnie niczym kot. Prawej stopie towarzyszyła laska, a jej stukot przywoływał lawinę wspomnień, z której nie mógł się wygrzebać. Podłoże wdzięcznie przyjmowało każde uderzenie, wzmacniając dźwięk i potęgując jego upokorzenie.  
  
Idąc o lasce, starał się wyglądać bardziej jak ojciec, który traktował ją jako dystyngowany dodatek, niż jak człowiek nie będący w stanie zrobić kroku o własnych siłach. Miał ochotę się roześmiać, gdy zobaczył grupkę młodszych uczniów, rozstępujących się przed nim ze strachem wymalowanym na ich dziecięcych obliczach. Doceniał fakt, że będąc w tak opłakanej kondycji, wzbudzał szacunek większy niż ten, który zapewniały mu groźby i nazwisko.  
  
Poruszał się z karykaturalną gracją, dopóki nie wszedł do opustoszałego korytarza, gdzie mógł się wreszcie zgarbić i odpocząć. Oparł się plecami o zimną ścianę i pozostał tak przez chwilę, łapiąc oddech. Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo. Zamknął oczy i przywołał z pamięci obraz, który dodawał mu siły. I trwał tak, dopóki nie usłyszał cichych odgłosów, świadczących o tym, że ktoś się do niego zbliża. Wsparł się ciężko na lasce i podążył w kierunku sali, w której odbywały się zajęcia z Obrony przed Czarną Magią.  
  
To dopiero będzie przedstawienie, gdy zjawi się na pierwszej w tym roku lekcji, dwa tygodnie po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Gdyby miesiąc temu ktoś powiedział mu, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym będzie jak gdyby nigdy nic zmierzał korytarzami Hogwartu na zajęcia, że w ogóle będzie _żył_ , wyśmiałby go. Patrząc z boku na to wszystko, ciężko się było nie roześmiać, choć profesor McGonagall nie podzieliła jego wesołości, gdy wytknął jej absurdalność zaistniałej sytuacji.  
  
W końcu dotarł przed salę, w której miały odbywać się zajęcia. Reszta klasy zebrała się już na korytarzu. Oprócz sporej ilości Gryfonów, stało tam też kilku Ślizgonów, którzy jakimś cudem uchowali się w Hogwarcie. Naliczył ich całą trójkę – Pansy, Blaise'a i Dafne.  
  
Gdy został dostrzeżony, rozmowy umilkły, ale tylko po to, by po chwili zamienić się w szum szeptów. W odpowiedzi na nienawistne spojrzenia, podniósł podbródek jeszcze wyżej. Zerknął w lewo i pochwycił spojrzenie Pansy; z jej ust wydobył się dziwny dźwięk, coś na pograniczu pisku i szlochu. W oczach dziewczyny zobaczył szok i niedowierzanie, które ustąpiło miejsca uldze. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, ale powstrzymały ją palce Blaise'a, zaciskające się na jej łokciu.  
  
— Puść mnie, do diabła! — wrzasnęła na niego, podczas gdy oczy chłopaka lustrowały Dracona, próbując wyłapać jakąkolwiek nieprawidłowość, cokolwiek, co wskazywałoby na to, że mają do czynienia z kimś innym. Draco nie miał mu tego za złe, w końcu dawno minęły już czasy, gdy można było polegać jedynie na tym, co się widzi.  
  
Pansy w końcu wyrwała się Blaise’owi, a może to on ją puścił, i podeszła. Stanęła o krok od Dracona, niepewna, co zrobić dalej. Przygryzła wargę i po chwili już go obejmowała, łkając cicho w jego szyję. Dracona otoczył mdły zapach jej perfum, których nigdy nie umiała stosować z umiarem. Przymknął oczy i wciągnął kwiatową woń głębiej w nozdrza. Na poprzednie święta dał jej fiolkę perfum, których kiedyś używała jego matka. Wystarczyło zamoczyć w nich opuszek palca i delikatnie potrzeć nim za uszami, by przyjemny, zmysłowy zapach utrzymał się przez cały dzień. Pansy zużyła perfumy w miesiąc.  
  
— Myślałam, że nie żyjesz! — Dotarł do niego jej gorączkowy szept, ale nie mógł zmusić się, by ją objąć. — Myślałam, że cię zabili. Wszyscy tak myśleliśmy.  
  
— Cóż, nie byliście daleko od prawdy — odpowiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
  
Pansy zesztywniała i odsunęła się od niego na tyle, by zobaczyć jego twarz. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie i cofnęła się lekko. Gdy się odezwała, jej głos był cichy i pełen napięcia.  
  
— Co oni ci zrobili? — Westchnęła ciężko. — Kto?  
  
Odwrócił głowę, ignorując jej pytanie, i rozejrzał się po grupie osób, wpatrzonych w niego po części z ciekawością, po części z niepokojem. Złapał spojrzenie Pottera, jedyne, w którym nie było nic poza determinacją. Na pewno postawił sobie za cel dowiedzenie się wszystkiego, co może, o zaistniałej sytuacji. _Powodzenia_ , pomyślał Draco, _oby poszło ci lepiej, niż w zeszłym roku.  
  
_ Nagle poczuł dotyk na skroni i odruchowo pochwycił dłoń Pansy na tyle mocno, że pisnęła z bólu i zaskoczenia. Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
  
— Nie dotykaj mnie bez mojego pozwolenia — syknął, po czym ją puścił.  
  
Pansy kiwnęła głową i cofnęła się o krok, masując palce.  
  
W tłumie zaszumiało od szeptów. Wyłapał kilka niewybrednych słów z wypowiedzi Weasleya i nie miał dużego problemu ze zrozumieniem jego życzenia, tym bardziej, że chwilę później Granger upomniała go ostrym tonem. Kiedyś na pewno by tego nie zlekceważył. Teraz miał to gdzieś.  
  
Ponownie natrafił na badające spojrzenie Blaise'a, gdy usłyszał za sobą zbliżające się kroki. _Te_ kroki.  
  
 _To niemożliwe.  
  
_ Odwrócił się, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Zaczął nasłuchiwać, czując się niewyobrażalnie głupio. Po krótkiej chwili znowu dało się słyszeć kroki, coraz bliżej. Charakterystyczne chrzęsty smoczej skóry, naciągające się przy każdym ruchu; twarde, metalowe podeszwy, jedyne, które stukały w ten sposób...  
  
— Draco? Co ty... — zaczęła Pansy, ale ją uciszył.  
  
Oblał go zimny pot; z jednej strony miał nadzieję, że mu się tylko wydaje, z drugiej – wręcz przeciwnie, znaczyłoby to, że jeszcze tak bardzo nie zwariował.  
  
— Pansy, czy uczy nas Rumun? — zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło.  
  
Dziewczyna zawahała się, zanim odpowiedziała:  
  
— Nie, brat Weasleya, ale fakt, był w Rumunii. Smoków pilnował, czy coś w tym stylu...  
  
Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu ucichły, a on mógł niemal poczuć czyjąś obecność, blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zawahał się tylko przez chwilę. Wyciągnął palce przed siebie i natrafił na niewidzialny materiał, który niemal od razu przybrał szarą barwę w miejscu dotknięcia i kolorowymi wstęgami rozpłynął się na wszystkie strony. Chwilę później stał przed nim krępy, rudowłosy mężczyzna i patrzył się na niego z czymś w rodzaju pochwały, od czego od razu zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Zabrał rękę.  
  
— Imponujące — odezwał się rudzielec i uśmiechnął tajemniczo. — Pan Malfoy, jak mniemam? — Jego twarz stężała, gdy nachylił się i wyszeptał nieprzyjemnym głosem, na tyle cicho, by nawet stojąca najbliżej nich Pansy nie mogła usłyszeć: — Skąd wiedziałeś?  
  
Tym razem to Draco się uśmiechnął.  
  
— Weasleya zawsze można poznać po zapachu.  
  
Mężczyzna parsknął sztucznym śmiechem.  
  
— Nie o to pytałem.  
  
 _Ach, Rumunia.  
  
_ Draco spojrzał znacząco na jego buty. Weasley także zerknął w dół, zanim kiwnął głową i ponownie się uśmiechnął, tym razem mniej krzywo.  
  
— Nie przypominam sobie, żeby śmierciożerców szkolono jak rozpoznać narodowość wroga po jego obuwiu — powiedział miękkim głosem.  
  
— Zrobiliśmy wyjątek dla rumuńskich aurorów — odparł Draco, patrząc na niego z góry, w pełni wykorzystując niewielką różnicę wzrostu. — Jakimś cudem przypadli nam do gustu.  
  
Z satysfakcją zauważył, jak źrenice Weasleya zwężają się niebezpiecznie. Zupełnie jak u Pottera, gdy się go podpuściło. Pogratulował sobie w duchu, że nie wyszedł z wprawy.  
  
Mężczyzna spojrzał zza jego ramienia na grupkę osób stojącą przed salą. Podczas ich rozmowy szepty natężyły się na tyle, że mógł bez trudu usłyszeć niektóre słowa. Większość pochodziła od młodszego Weasleya i ograniczała się do synonimów męskich genitaliów. Cóż, kreatywność nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, zresztą jak wszystko, co wymagało myślenia.  
  
— Na pewno będziemy mieli jeszcze okazję powrócić do tej intrygującej rozmowy, ale teraz muszę poprowadzić lekcję — powiedział starszy Weasley, kiwnął Draconowi głową, oczywiście nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, po czym zręcznie wyminął. Draco ruszył za nim, wspierając się ciężko na lasce.  
  
Wkroczył do sali jako ostatni, wbrew przyzwyczajeniom przepuszczając wszystkich przed sobą, i zajął wolne miejsce, najbliżej drzwi. Nie miał ochoty człapać przez całą długość sali jak małpa w cyrku. Obiecał sobie, że zachowa tyle godności, ile będzie w stanie.  
  
— Witam was na dzisiejszej lekcji w nieco powiększonym gronie — zaczął Weasley i znacząco spojrzał na Dracona. — Przed chwilą użyłem na sobie Zaklęcia Kameleona. Jest to bardzo użyteczny czar, szczególnie gdy musicie się ukryć, a nie bardzo macie gdzie. Jego skuteczność zależy przede wszystkim od tego, jak dobrze je opanujecie. Ja, nie chwaląc się, osiągnąłem całkiem niezły poziom. Mimo to zapomniałem wygłuszyć kroki, przez co zostałem zdemaskowany. — Dwie Gryfonki, które nigdy nie popisały się inteligencją, zachichotały lekko, ale umilkły od razu, gdy Draco obrzucił je zdegustowanym spojrzeniem. — Tak — kontynuował Weasley. — Dziś zajmiemy się właśnie tym zaklęciem.  
  
— Profesorze, jak pan myśli, jak szybko się go nauczymy? — zapytała jedna z nich, uśmiechając się zalotnie. Draconowi zrobiło się niedobrze, gdy przypomniał sobie, że zaledwie rok temu to właśnie ona obściskiwała się z młodszym Weasleyem. To powinno być karalne.  
  
— To zależy od waszych umiejętności i skupienia. Słuchajcie uważnie...  
  
W tym momencie Draco się wyłączył. Zastanawiał się co, do cholery, skłoniło go do powrotu do tego miejsca. Ludzie myśleli, że nie żyje, jego dwór był zajęty przez śmierciożerców, ojciec został zamordowany, matka prawdopodobnie też. Wystarczyłoby, żeby ukrył się za granicą. Mógłby pojechać do Rosji albo do Włoch. Sytuacja we Francji też nie była tak napięta, jak tutaj. Znał język, był w tym kraju nie raz. To byłby idealny wybór, więc czemu, kiedy McGonagall zaproponowała mu ten układ, nie kazał jej kulturalnie iść do diabła? Przecież obiecywał sobie, że jeżeli uda mu się z tego wydostać, zniknie najszybciej jak to możliwe.  
  
Jego rozważania przerwał Weasley, a właściwie jego twarz, która nagle zastawiła Draconowi pęknięcie na przeciwległej ścianie, w jakie się wpatrywał.  
  
— Jesteś na mojej lekcji i twoim obowiązkiem jest słuchać tego, co mówię — powiedział mężczyzna, opierając dłonie na ławce i lekko pochylając się do przodu. — Jeśli czujesz się słabo, poproszę kogoś, by odprowadził cię do pani Pomfrey — dodał ironicznie, uśmiechając się niemal z uczuciem. Kilka osób zachichotało.  
  
— Nie ma takiej potrzeby — wysyczał Draco, akcentując każde słowo.  
  
— Dobrze. — Weasley kiwnął głową i wrócił do swojego wykładu na temat tego, jak poprawnie wypowiadać formułę zaklęcia, by stać się przezroczystym, zamiast zmienić kolor na jednolity. Draco starał się słuchać, a przynajmniej sprawiać takie wrażenie.  
  
Zajęcia dłużyły się niemiłosiernie, a gdy wreszcie się skończyły i spróbował się podnieść, poczuł taki ucisk w sercu, że wypuścił powietrze z piersi z lekkim jękiem. Usiadł ponownie, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył.  
  
 _Nie teraz, nie teraz!  
  
_ Momentalnie zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i wiedział, że nadchodzi atak. Przymknął na chwilę powieki, a gdy je ponownie otworzył, poczuł wilgoć pod nosem. Po chwili kilka kropel krwi rozprysło się na biurku, plamiąc mu rękaw koszuli. Odwrócił głowę i napotkał poważne spojrzenie Weasleya. Zostali sami.  
  
— Nie śpiesz się — powiedział mężczyzna. — Następną lekcję mam za godzinę.  
  
Draco skulił się w sobie, całą uwagę skupiając na kontrolowaniu oddechu. Nie za szybko. Nie za głęboko  
  
Wdech.  
Wydech.  
Wdech.  
Wydech...  
 _Wdech.  
_ _Wydech.  
_ _Oddychaj, Draco. Bardzo dobrze.  
_ _Musisz oddychać. Słyszysz mnie? Spokojnie, nie za szybko.  
_ _Wdech...  
  
_ — Wszystko w porządku?  
  
Zaniepokojony, nieprzyjemny głos wypchnął ten drugi z podświadomości Dracona. Otworzył oczy i wzdrygnął się. Potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć, że nie znajduje się już w zatęchłym, zimnym lochu, tylko w sali lekcyjnej, tu, w Hogwarcie, a nieprzyjemny głos należy do Weasleya, który przyglądał mu się uważnie. Skupił się na skierowanym do niego pytaniu, próbując zrozumieć jego sens.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział cicho. — Oddycham.  
  
***  
  
Wracając do lochów, starał się zignorować uporczywe spojrzenia i szepty. Stanął przed marmurową ścianą i delikatnie pogładził palcami zimną powierzchnię. Wyszeptał hasło, a kiedy przejście się otworzyło, powitał go hałas przekrzykujących się osób, który ucichł w chwili, gdy przekroczył próg pomieszczenia.  
  
— Draco! — krzyknęła Pansy, zrywając się z sofy i podbiegając do niego.  
  
Rozejrzał się po pokoju, naliczając około dwudziestu wpatrzonych w niego par oczu. Miał złe przeczucie, że to cała pozostałość po Ślizgonach.  
  
— Chodź — szepnęła dziewczyna, łapiąc go za rękaw i ciągnąc w stronę dormitoriów. — Musimy porozmawiać. Na osobności.  
  
Blaise poszedł za nimi, wcześniej uprzedzając pozostałych, żeby nawet nie próbowali podsłuchiwać. Był śmiertelnie poważny, jak jeszcze nigdy, i nawet Draco wyczuł wiszącą w powietrzu groźbę.  
  
Czuł się niezwykle upokorzony, kiedy Pansy zwalniała kroku, by mógł za nią nadążyć, albo kiedy podtrzymywała jego ramię, tak jakby mógł w każdej chwili się przewrócić.  
  
— Pansy, do cholery, nie jestem kaleką! — warknął na nią, ale poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, gdy dotarło do niego, że to przecież kłamstwo. Był cholernym kaleką i każdy to widział.  
  
Doszli do końca korytarza i stanęli przed ostatnimi drzwiami, zarezerwowanymi dla chłopców z siódmego roku. Pansy rozejrzała się i weszła do środka, ciągnąc go za sobą. Blaise, podążający za nimi jak duch, rzucił kilka zaklęć na korytarz, zanim także wszedł do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Nastała nieprzyjemna cisza. Draco rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zauważając, że tylko dwa łóżka miały posłania. Pozostałe trzy wyglądały nagle tak bezosobowo, że poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Wyrwał rękę z uścisku Pansy, podparł się mocniej na lasce i podszedł do najbliższego łóżka. Usiadł, starając się to zrobić w miarę z gracją, jednak i tak pacnął na posłanie jak staruszek. Mimo to podniósł podbródek wysoko w górę i wędrował spojrzeniem od Pansy do Blaise'a, którzy obserwowali go uważnie.  
  
— O czym chcieliście porozmawiać? — zapytał kurtuazyjnym tonem i uśmiechnął się na tyle, na ile mógł.  
  
— To nie jest śmieszne. — Pansy wciągnęła powietrze ze świstem, zakładając ręce na piersi; starała się wyglądać groźnie, ale dolna warga zdradziła ją lekkim drżeniem. — Co się dzieje?  
  
— Mnie pytasz? Byłem odcięty od świata przez trzy miesiące.  
  
— Gdzie byłeś?  
  
— Co to jest? Przesłuchanie?  
  
Pansy i Blaise wymienili długie, znaczące spojrzenie, po czym dziewczyna odwróciła się do nich plecami.  
  
— Nie, to nie jest przesłuchanie — powiedział Blaise spokojnie. Oblizał wargi, po czym kontynuował ze słyszalnym napięciem w głosie: — Po prostu staramy się zrozumieć, co tu jest grane. Przez cały poprzedni rok nie mieliśmy szansy normalnie porozmawiać. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować wiele razy, tak samo Pansy, dopóki nie dowiedzieliśmy się, że zaginąłeś. Byliśmy pewni, że nie żyjesz, ale nagle wyszło na to, że jednak się myliliśmy i wracasz sobie do Hogwartu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Więc powtórzę pytanie Pansy: co się, do cholery, dzieje?  
  
Blaise nie krzyczał, nawet nie podniósł zbytnio głosu, jednak sam fakt, że ten wiecznie opanowany i cichy chłopak może być tak zdenerwowany, zrobił na Draconie wrażenie. Znaczyło to, że sytuacja jest naprawdę poważna.  
  
— Ile wiecie? — zapytał, nie spuszczając wzroku z ciemnych oczu Blaise'a.  
  
— Nic! Nic nie wiemy! — wybuchnęła Pansy i Draco dopiero teraz zauważył, że płacze. — McGonagall nic nam nie powiedziała, oprócz tego, że żyjesz i że tu wrócisz! — W kilku szybkich krokach dopadła do Dracona i usiadła obok, wpatrując się w niego dużymi, pełnymi strachu oczami. — Może nie należę do najbystrzejszych, ale widzę, że coś się dzieje! Dlaczego Ministerstwo nie ma już żadnego wpływu na Hogwart? Dlaczego Czarny Pan nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu? I dlaczego, na Merlina, McGonagall przyjęła ponownie do szkoły śmierciożercę?  
  
Draco spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, starając się być jak najbardziej przekonującym.  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia.  
  
***  
  
Siedząc naprzeciwko McGonagall w starym gabinecie Dumbledore'a i mając rzeczonego mężczyznę za plecami, nie czuł się swobodnie. Nie pomagał także fakt, że stary dyrektor pochrapywał w najlepsze z innymi, nic nie robiąc sobie z obecności Dracona.  
  
— Słucham, panie Malfoy. — McGonagall wydawała się bardzo zmęczona. Westchnęła cicho i splotła dłonie na biurku, wpatrując się w Dracona wyczekująco.  
  
— Ile wiedzą? — zapytał po chwili.  
  
— Kto?  
  
— Zakon. — Pociągnął nosem i poczuł lekkie pieczenie w nozdrzach. — Ile im pani powiedziała?  
  
McGonagall ponownie westchnęła, nieco głośniej.  
  
— Tyle, ile było trzeba. Powiedziałam, że był pan więziony i torturowany, i że obecnie pan z nami współpracuje. Reszta to domysły.  
  
Kiwnął głową.  
  
— Pokaże mi pani punkt aportacyjny?  
  
***  
  
Przekręcił się na drugi bok i starał zignorować bolesny ból w łydce, promieniujący na całą nogę. Nocne skurcze stały się normą, ale nie znaczyło to, że się do nich przyzwyczaił. Wciągnął powietrze głęboko do płuc i zacisnął palce na łydce. Czasami bolało go tak bardzo, że przestawał odróżniać własny ucisk od dotyku drewnianej ramy łóżka, wgniatającej mu się w ciało. Czasami też dusił się przez sen albo krzyczał tak głośno, że rano nie był w stanie mówić. Ból nie odpuszczał mu nawet na chwilę, jednak teraz, kiedy spał w jednym dormitorium z Blaisem, miał nadzieję, że na skurczach się skończy.  
  
Palce mu osłabły, więc poluźnił uścisk. Był cholernie zmęczony. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Severusowi udało się go poskładać do kupy. Przecież gdy do niego trafił, nie przypominał nawet człowieka.  
  
Ból przepłynął mu na biodro, a potem zaczął uciskać w bok brzucha. Musiał skupić się na czymś innym. Przywołał w pamięci obraz ogrodu w jego rodowej rezydencji. Lato, soczysta zielona trawa, prażące słońce, pojedyncze motyle na tle błękitnego nieba... _kłucie, kłucie, kłucie_... zapach kwiatów, uśmiech matki i jej złote włosy chłonące jeszcze bardziej złote refleksy... _kłucie, kłucie, kłucie_... migotliwa tafla jeziora i krople wody, które jego stopy wyrzucały w powietrze przy każdym pluśnięciu... _kłucie, kłucie,_ **BÓL**. Przeklął i zwinął się w kłębek. _Wytrzymać do rana_ , powtarzał w myślach, _muszę tylko wytrzymać do rana.  
  
_ Wytrzymał dokładnie do trzeciej pięćdziesiąt siedem. Wypił eliksir jednym łykiem i od razu poczuł delikatny dreszcz, który rozszedł się od gardła na całe ciało, mrowiąc lekko w opuszkach palców. Nie powinien tak często przyjmować lekarstwa, wiedział o tym, ale błogie uczucie wytęsknionej ulgi, choć chwilowe, było warte późniejszych konsekwencji.  
  
Położył się z powrotem do łóżka, przylepiając plecy do mokrej pościeli. Mógłby wykręcić co najmniej szklankę potu ze swojej piżamy, ale nie odważył się jej zdjąć w obawie, że Blaise mógłby zauważyć wciąż jeszcze niewygojone rany i sińce. Zaklęcia także nie wchodziły w grę. Jeszcze nie. _Ciało musi strawić magię, jakiej zostało poddane_. Tak powiedział Severus, więc Draco nie ryzykował.  
  
Obrócił twarz w kierunku okna i obserwował powolne zmiany w barwie jeziora, zwiastujące nadchodzący świt. Gdy oglądał go po raz pierwszy od czasu ucieczki, jeszcze w mieszkaniu Severusa, był pewien, że się zachwyci. W końcu tak bardzo pragnął zobaczyć świt choć jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz. Jednak gdy doszło co do czego, nie poczuł zupełnie nic. Był może nieco zdziwiony, że słońce nadal może wschodzić, jakby się tak naprawdę nic nie zmieniło.  
  
***  
  
Nabrał w dłonie zimnej wody i obmył nią twarz. Musiał się pospieszyć i wyjść, zanim Blaise wstanie. Nie chciał się z nim konfrontować wcześniej, niż było to konieczne.  
  
Zanim wytarł twarz w ręcznik, zebrał językiem kropelki wody, które zostały mu na wargach. Nie umiał się tego oduczyć, a powinien. Będąc pod ciągłą obserwacją, człowiek musi się nieustannie pilnować. To nie tak, że nie wiedział jak to jest – będąc Malfoyem był dobrze wytresowany; ostatni rok także nie należał do zbyt swobodnych z wszędobylskim Potterem siedzącym mu na ogonie.  
  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na własne odbicie, próbując odnaleźć w nim siebie, a kiedy mu się nie udało, westchnął i wyszedł z łazienki.  
  
Blaise siedział tyłem do niego na swoim łóżku, stojącym obok tego, które zajmował Draco. Dziwnie było dzielić dormitorium tylko z nim. Ale Crabbe i Goyle mieli teraz na głowie „inne sprawy”, a Teodor... Teodor był martwy.  
  
Plecy Blaise'a drgnęły i chłopak obrócił się, łapiąc jego spojrzenie. Patrzył na Dracona przez chwilę, jednak nic nie powiedział. Blaise nigdy pierwszy nie rozpoczynał rozmowy i raczej trzymał się na uboczu. Nie narzucał się. Draco bardzo w nim to cenił, szczególnie gdy w pobliżu znajdowała się Pansy.  
  
Odwrócił się, żeby odejść, gdy dobiegł go niski głos Blaise'a:  
  
— Draco, jestem tu. W razie gdybyś mnie potrzebował.  
  
Nie potrzebował.  
  
***  
  
 _Rumunia. Że też akurat tutaj musieli trafić. Ale taki był plan, więc bez słowa zacisnął palce na starym imbryku, kiedy wręczył mu go Snape, i wylądowali tutaj.  
_  
 _Nadal nie wyszedł z szoku. Snape zabił Dumbledore'a. Naprawdę to zrobił. Coś się skończyło, coś zrozumiał. Przyjęcie do grona popleczników Czarnego Pana nie jawiło się już jako zaszczyt i świetne posunięcie. Teraz oznaczało strach i krew na rękach, i tęsknotę za domem, za matką..._  
  
 _Przyspieszył. Powiedział Snape'owi, że idzie tylko na krótki spacer, a i tak wyczerpał już półgodzinny limit. Miał się nie wałęsać po lasach, tylko ćwiczyć. Inferiusy same się nie ożywią, a będąc „odpowiednim” do roli Budzącego, nie miał dużego wyboru. Pomimo całego swojego egoizmu i samouwielbienia był pewien, że Czarny Pan zrobił z niego swojego sługę tylko po to, by zemścić się na jego ojcu. Ale kiedy niedawno usłyszał, że ma „potencjał” i że jest „przydatny”, zamiast dumy i radości, poczuł przerażający ciężar nieuchronności. Nie było już wyjścia. Nie było ucieczki.  
  
_ _Wyszedł z lasku i szedł wąską ścieżką prowadzącą do budynku, w którym się zatrzymali. Sucha trawa szeleściła pod jego stopami, gdy miażdżył ją każdym stawianym krokiem. Ostatnią myślą, jaka go nawiedziła, zanim silne zaklęcie pozbawiło go przytomności, była nadzieja na to, że Snape kupił jednak jakiś alkohol, bo bardzo by się w tej chwili przydał._


	2. Chapter 2

Szepty, denerwujące jak nieustające brzęczenie w tyle czaszki, otaczały go zewsząd. Szeptali jego znajomi, nieznane mu dzieciaki, profesorowie, duchy, nawet pieprzone obrazy, które mijał, gdy musiał opuścić swoje kwatery. I te dręczące spojrzenia, od jakich nie mógł uciec. Czy ludziom naprawdę wydawało się, że tego nie zauważał? Był w Hogwarcie zaledwie dobę, a miał wrażenie, że nie wytrzyma nawet minuty dłużej, jeśli to nie ustanie. A nie ustanie. Nie ustanie, dopóki ludzie nie dostaną wyjaśnień, a to się _nigdy_ nie stanie.  
  
Skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do sali eliksirów i wtedy ją zobaczył. Stała przy oknie i wyglądała na zewnątrz z miną człowieka, który utracił wszystko. Lekki wiatr poruszał kilkoma kosmykami rudych włosów, jakie wymsknęły jej się z luźnego kucyka. Musiała wyczuć czyjąś obecność, bo odwróciła głowę. Jednak gdy tylko go rozpoznała, wystraszyła się i spuściła wzrok, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać jego spojrzenia. Przypomniał sobie, jak wyzywająco patrzyła na niego, podczas rzucania Upiorogacka albo gdy stawała w obronie Pottera. Teraz nie było śladu ognia ani w jej oczach, ani we włosach.  
  
Chwilę później Ginny Weasley zniknęła za zakrętem, a miarowy stukot jej obcasów był cichy jak szept.  
  
***  
  
Zapukał trzy razy i drzwi otworzył mu Slughorn. Nie był zbyt szczęśliwy na widok Dracona, jednak starał się to zamaskować, uśmiechając sztucznie.  
  
— Proszę, wejdź, mój drogi — powiedział, otwierając szeroko drzwi i wpuszczając go do środka. — Akurat przyrządzam Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Poppy sporo go potrzebuje ostatnimi czasy — dodał, podchodząc do kociołka, a jego sztuczny uśmiech nieco zbladł.  
  
— Panie profesorze, jestem tu dlatego...  
  
— Wiem dlaczego — przerwał mu Slughorn i spojrzał na niego poważnie. — Nie będę pana przecież zmuszał do przygotowywania eliksirów. Dłonie bardzo drżą?  
  
— Na tyle, że uniemożliwiają mi warzenie.  
  
— Rozumiem.  
  
Ciężko mu było przyznać się do własnej słabości akurat przy tym zajęciu. Lubił eliksiry. Lubił, gdy mógł coś zawdzięczać własnej cierpliwości i subtelności. A teraz nawet to zostało mu odebrane.  
  
— Bardzo mi przykro z powodu pańskich rodziców — powiedział po chwili Slughorn, a w tonie jego głosu dało się wyczuć szczerość. — Lucjusz był jednym z moich ulubieńców, a Narcyza... przepiękna kobieta. Dobrze sobie radziła z eliksirami. Miała do nich rękę. Sev... Profesor Snape — poprawił się — bardzo pana chwalił. Mam nadzieję, że będę miał szansę zobaczyć, jak pan sobie radzi, kiedy pańskie życie nie jest zagrożone.  
  
— Też mam taką nadzieję. — Draco uśmiechnął się kwaśno. Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale zanim wyszedł, spojrzał ponownie na starego profesora i powiedział: — Nie znaleziono ciała mojej matki, więc... Więc jest szansa, że ona wciąż żyje — dokończył na jednym oddechu.  
  
— Ależ oczywiście, mój drogi. Oczywiście.  
  
Sztuczny uśmiech powrócił na usta Slughorna, a Draco poczuł się, jakby znów miał pięć lat i wierzył w Cukrową Wróżkę.  
  
***  
  
Kolejny tydzień minął bez większych zakłóceń. Ataków dostawał tylko w nocy albo kiedy był sam, więc nie miał na co narzekać. Problem stanowiły posiłki, na których musiał się pojawiać i, co najgorsze, jeść. Pansy kilka razy zapytała go, czy dobrze się czuje, gdy odmawiał jedzenia swoich ulubionych potraw, ale jedno spojrzenie wystarczało, by dawała mu spokój. Jadł posiłki „najmniej kolizyjne”, po których nie musiał biegać do toalety, żeby opróżniać żołądek, ale i to wciąż czasem się zdarzało.  
  
Gdy korzystał z łazienki, bolało go patrzenie na własne odbicie, ale jednocześnie nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy był w jakiś chory sposób hipnotyzujący. Chudy, kościsty, z matowymi włosami i głębokimi cieniami pod oczami. Za każdym razem, gdy się rozbierał, z masochistyczną przyjemnością przesuwał palcami po wystających żebrach. Jego paznokcie miały nierówne krawędzie, bo wciąż je obgryzał (kolejny nawyk, którego musiał się oduczyć), więc zahaczały o siną skórę, raniąc ją jeszcze bardziej. Ale to było dobre. To była jego decyzja. Nad tym miał kontrolę.  
  
Blaise nic nie powiedział na to, że Draco bierze prysznic nawet pięć razy w ciągu dnia. W zasadzie nic nie mówił, patrząc tylko na niego i wyczekując słów, które nigdy nie padły. Więc Draco się mył. Stał pod wodą tak gorącą, że robiło mu się słabo, i szorował skórę, dopóki nie była czerwona. Mył się dalej, chociaż miał świadomość, że żadna ilość kąpieli nie zmyje tego brudu. Tak samo żadna ilość perfum nie da rady zamaskować smrodu, jaki czuł przez cały czas. Wiedział, że to wszystko jest w jego głowie, ale to nic nie pomagało.  
  
Szepty nie ucichły, czasem nawet zdarzył ktoś, kto krzyknął coś obraźliwego w jego kierunku, ale zazwyczaj był to jakiś młodszy dzieciak, chcący zaimponować kolegom, albo Weasley. Bardzo często zauważał też czujne oczy Pottera, wlepione w niego jak w chodzący dowód zbrodni. Wiedział, że chłopak go śledzi. Trzeba byłoby być głuchym, żeby nie usłyszeć głośnych kroków albo szurania podeszew na nierównej, marmurowej podłodze.  
  
Jego sny wypełnione były ciasnotą, strachem i ropiejącymi ranami. Widział w nich larwy pełzające po skórze i w niej, słyszał echo własnego krzyku, odbijające się w czaszce. Czasami do jego świadomości docierał ten dziwny język, tak ładnie komponujący się swoim brzmieniem z odgłosem pękających kości. A potem nadchodziła cisza i paraliż, i sam nie wiedział, co było gorsze.  
  
Ciało z nim nie współgrało, wijąc się we własnym rytmie, jakby składało się z robaków. Był pewny, że gdyby zaczął się drapać, dokopałby się do plątaniny tułowi i odnóży, trących o siebie w poszukiwaniu miejsca, którego przecież nie starczało nawet dla niego samego.  
  
Z każdym dniem czuł się w Hogwarcie bardziej nie na miejscu, jakby nagle cały świat przestał być prawdziwy, a Draco został wrzucony do jakiegoś odrealnionego miejsca. Najbardziej uderzyło go to w sobotnie popołudnie, kiedy zobaczył na błoniach grupki roześmianych uczniów, cieszących się ostatnimi ciepłymi dniami. Zastanowił się, od jak dawna nazywa ich w myślach „dzieciakami” i czemu nie jest w stanie dłużej określać tak samego siebie. Wydawało mu się, że ostatni raz śmiał się w poprzednim życiu. Fakt, szósty rok nauki nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych i musiał szybko dorosnąć, ale to, co czuł wtedy, było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co czuł teraz. Wtedy bał się, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, że się udusi, utopi we własnej ślinie. Strach jak lodowaty ból wytaczał się z głębi klatki piersiowej i ogarniał całe jego ciało, gdy po raz kolejny nie udawało mu się sprostać zadaniu. A teraz? Teraz nie czuł tak naprawdę nic i to było najbardziej przerażające. Ból świadczy o tym, że wciąż żyjesz. Co, jeśli nie czuje się zupełnie nic?  
  
Rodowy pierścień zrobił się ciepły na jego palcu, co przerwało mu rozmyślania. Zerknął na zegarek – zbliżała się północ. W porządku, nikogo nie powinno już być na korytarzach. Ubrał się i po cichu opuścił dormitorium, będąc pewnym, że Blaise wcale nie śpi.  
  
***  
  
Do punktu aportacyjnego dotarł bez problemów w kwadrans, co i tak było sporym osiągnięciem, zważywszy na jego stan. Szeroki dąb rozkładał swe gałęzie nad jeziorem, zupełnie jakby rościł sobie do niego prawa. Pomiędzy korzeniami drzewa, od strony niewidocznej z zamku, znajdował się płaski, nieduży kamień. Stanął na nim, odliczył do dziesięciu i poczuł szarpnięcie. Po chwili aportował się w piwnicy Severusa, ale siła, z jaką wylądował, posłała go na kolana. Nagle świat zawirował, a ból pochłonął jego ciało. Drżąc i drapiąc paznokciami twarde podłoże, łapał z trudem powietrze. Severus dopadł do niego chwilę później, odchylił mu głowę i zajrzał w oczy.  
  
— Spokojnie Draco, oddychaj — powiedział z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.  
  
Oddychał. Znowu. Tym razem nawet spokojniej niż ostatnio.  
  
***  
  
— Musimy wymyślić inny sposób na kontakt. — Severus przemierzał niewielki salon w kilku krokach, więc co chwila zmieniał kierunek i robił to na tyle szybko, że po minucie patrzenia na niego Draconowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Zapadł się wygodniej w fotel, jedyny w całym pomieszczeniu. Nie ma co się dziwić, Severus był w końcu duszą towarzystwa.  
  
— Czyli jaki? — Chciał, by pytanie zabrzmiało ironicznie, ale efekt zepsuł jego mocno zachrypnięty głos. Odkaszlnął. — Będziemy sobie wysyłać listy? Nie zapomnij o dopisku: „jestem zdrajcą”.  
  
Severus zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego gniewnie.  
  
— Możesz być choć przez chwilę poważny?  
  
— Jestem poważny. Nie ma innego sposobu.  
  
— Więc wstrzymamy kontakt na jakiś czas.  
  
Draco nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Próbował się nawet podnieść z fotela, ale w efekcie zacisnął tylko mocniej palce na podłokietnikach.  
  
— Wstrzymamy kontakt? Czy ty się słyszysz?  
  
— Nie będę ryzykował twoim zdrowiem! — powiedział Severus i wrócił do przechadzania się po pokoju, tupiąc znacznie głośniej niż wcześniej. — Zgodziłem się na to, bo była to wtedy jedyna opcja, ale to nie oznacza, że będę patrzył, jak wypluwasz wnętrzności na mój dywan.  
  
— Wcale nie wypluwałem...  
  
— Draco, na miłość Merlina! — niemal krzyknął Severus, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Dopiero z takiej odległości Draco był w stanie zauważyć, że niezdrowy odcień skóry mężczyzny jeszcze się pogłębił. Czarne, przetłuszczone włosy gdzieniegdzie przecinała nić siwizny, a ciemne oczy podkreślały teraz grube cienie. — Jesteś w takim stanie, że zwykły _Expelliarmus_ może cię zabić! — zaczął, a potem dodał delikatniejszym głosem: — Nie będziesz ryzykował. Nie po tym, przez co przeszedłeś.  
  
— To nie była twoja wina, Severusie — szepnął Draco, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. — Przestań to sobie wmawiać.  
  
Mężczyzna westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.  
  
— Moim jedynym obowiązkiem było dopilnowanie byś był bezpieczny.  
  
— Nawet Czarny Pan ci odpuścił...  
  
— Nie chodzi o Czarnego Pana! Obiecałem to twojej matce. Obiecałem, że będę cię chronił.  
  
— I zrobiłeś swoje. Poszedłbym do tego pieprzonego lasu z twoim pozwoleniem czy bez niego — warknął Draco, wydymając usta. — Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz się ukarać, to wypij porcję mojego eliksiru, tego na ustabilizowanie magii. Cholerstwo jest tak obrzydliwe, że muszę je zajadać chlebem. Mógłbyś dodać tam jakiś składnik, który zneutralizuje... — Przerwał, gdy ramiona mężczyzny otoczyły go i przyciągnęły do uścisku. Zanim zdążył w pełni odczuć cały szok z zaistniałej sytuacji, Severus już się odsunął i dalej trzymając dłonie na jego ramionach, spojrzał na niego łagodnie, ale i z powagą.  
  
— Twoi rodzice byliby z ciebie dumni. Ja byłbym, gdybyś był moim synem.  
  
Draco poczuł dziwną gulę w gardle i powiercił się trochę w fotelu.  
  
— Nie rób tak więcej. Bałem się, że chcesz mnie udusić — powiedział, chcąc rozładować napięcie.  
  
Krzywe wargi Severusa drgnęły lekko, a po chwili jego nieprzyzwyczajona do uśmiechu twarz wykrzywiła się dziwnie.  
  
— Przepraszam.  
  
— Za co?  
  
— Że cię, gnojku, nie związałem.  
  
Tym razem to Draco się uśmiechnął, ale po chwili spoważniał.  
  
— Są jakieś nowe wieści?  
  
Severus pokręcił głową.  
  
— Nikt jej nie widział od dwóch miesięcy.  
  
— Myślisz, że jest jakaś szansa na to, że wciąż żyje? — zapytał, czując się bardzo głupio.  
  
— Nie będę cię okłamywał. Większość zaginionych nigdy się nie odnajduje. Narcyza na pewno by cię nie zostawiła. Kochała cię ponad życie.  
  
— Może nie wie, że żyję? Może się gdzieś ukrywa?  
  
Draco wolałby już zobaczyć na twarzy Severusa sztuczny uśmiech, którym potraktował go Slughorn, niż brutalną prawdę, jaka czaiła się w jego ciemnych oczach.  
  
***  
  
Gdy wracał do Hogwartu, Snape dał mu specjalny eliksir, który miał zapobiec powtórce z wcześniejszej rozrywki. Faktycznie, zadziałało. Po aportacji stał bardziej pewnie na nogach, a jedyne nieprzyjemności wiązały się z lekkim zawrotem głowy oraz uciskiem w żołądku. Jednak użycie tego specyfiku oznaczało dodatkowe konsekwencje. Nie mógł zażyć eliksiru przeciwbólowego przez okrągłe dziesięć godzin, co oznaczało podwójny wysiłek włożony w to, by nikt nic nie zauważył. A w szczególności Blaise.  
  
***  
  
Przemykając ukradkiem po korytarzach, starał się stąpać jak najciszej, i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jest lepiej niż tydzień temu. Nawet nie opierał się już tak ciężko o laskę, więc istniała szansa, że odstawi ją w najbliższym czasie.  
  
Już miał schodzić do lochów, gdy przystanął na chwilę i wyjrzał przez okno. Mrok nocy zaczynał powoli nasycać się ciepłą barwą wschodzącego słońca. Dalekie wzgórza, kryjące za sobą poranek, otaczała złoto-czerwona aureola. Wyglądały jakby płonęły, a Draco po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł spokój.  
  
***  
  
_Pierwszym, co poczuł po przebudzeniu, był chłód podłoża. Leżał bokiem na zimnej i twardej podłodze, oddychając płytko w obawie, że głębszy oddech połamie mu żebra. Był dziwnie odrętwiały od bólu. Kończyny drżały mu mimowolnie.  
  
_ _Zacisnął powieki na wspomnienie skórzanych rękawic bez palców i stukających podeszew. Nadal czuł w ustach obrzydliwą mieszankę gorzkiego smaku eliksiru i słodkiego krwi. Jego własnej krwi. Odkaszlnął i zadygotał. Poczuł ucisk w żołądku i po chwili opróżnił jego zawartość. Od razu dotarł do niego okropny smród, który tylko wzmógł kolejne torsje.  
  
Leżąc w kałuży wymiocin, mając je we włosach, na brwiach i w nosie, zastanawiał się, jak bardzo powinien czuć się z tego powodu upokorzony i jak bardzo było mu wszystko jedno. Mógłby zostać tak nawet przez miesiąc, byleby już więcej do niego nie przyszli. Słyszał, że od _ Cruciatusa _można zwariować, ale dopiero niedawno sam się o tym przekonał. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, kiedy to „niedawno” się wydarzyło. Godzinę temu, dzień, tydzień, miesiąc? A może leży na tym zimnie już od bardzo, bardzo dawna bez świadomości, bez tożsamości, bez niczego?_  
  
_Przesunął lewą rękę pod ciało i z nieludzkim wysiłkiem spróbował podciągnąć się do pozycji siedzącej. Ból natychmiast go pochłonął, ale jakimś cudem udało mu się w miarę wyprostować i oprzeć plecami o ścianę. Chciał zetrzeć z policzka pozostałości po wymiocinach w marnej próbie odzyskania godności, jednak jego dłoń poruszyła się w przeciwnym kierunku do zamierzonego. Jęknął w rozpaczy i był pewny, że stoi na granicy załamania. Zdenerwowany, spróbował jeszcze raz i jeszcze, młócąc powietrze drżącą dłonią, aż w końcu dosięgnął celu. Nie miało znaczenia, że zrobił to niedokładnie i że tylko roztarł zabrudzenie. Odetchnął głębiej i oparł się tyłem głowy o ścianę._  
  
_Naprzeciwko siebie zobaczył parę ciemnych oczu, obserwującą uważnie jego zmagania. Zanim zdążył objąć spojrzeniem całą twarz i dopasować ją do nazwiska, dobiegł go zachrypnięty głos:_  
  
_— Witam wśród żywych. Ponownie._  
  
_— Myślałem, że nie żyjesz._  
  
_— Cóż, nie byłeś daleki od prawdy._  
  
_Wyglądała niemal tak jak wtedy, kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni, z tą różnicą, że teraz była niezdrowo chuda. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do jej ciężkich, skórzanych butów, że patrząc na bose, nieosłonięte stopy, czuł się nieswojo._  
  
_— Jak długo tu jesteś?_  
  
_— Po miesiącu straciłam rachubę._  
  
_Jedna z brudnych stóp zaczęła kręcić kółka w powietrzu. Kajdany zabrzęczały, gdy ręce przesunęły się po ziemi._  
  
_— Jakim cudem?_  
  
_— Też jesteś Budzącym. Powinieneś znać zasady._  
  
_— Nie wiem, czy dam radę._  
  
_— Dasz. Obudziłeś się, to już coś. Większość odpada po pierwszej serii._  
  
_— Kim oni są? Dlaczego to robią?!_  
  
_Prychnęła lekceważąco, a kosmyk tłustych włosów opadł jej na policzek._  
  
_— Nie mów mi, że jesteś ślepy._  
  
_Starał się przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, co naprowadziłoby go na odpowiedź, ale jego myśli z nim nie współgrały. Przed oczami wirowały mu kolorowe obrazy, a smród wymiocin wdzierał się do nozdrzy, piekąc niemiłosiernie._  
  
_— To aurorzy, Draco._  
  
_— Aurorzy?!_  
  
_— Tak, przynajmniej tych dwóch, którzy się tobą zajęli._  
  
_— Czemu aurorzy mieliby torturować ludzi?_  
  
_— Nie ludzi, śmierciożerców. To dość spora różnica, nie uważasz?_  
  
_— Śmierciożercy to także ludzie._  
  
_— Nie dla nich._  
  
_Usłyszał świszczący dźwięk i chwilę mu zajęło zrozumienie, że to jego własny oddech. Przełknął ślinę, a ochrypłe od krzyku gardło zwęziło się boleśnie._  
  
_— Jesteśmy dla nich królikami laboratoryjnymi._  
  
_— Czym?_  
  
_— Testują na nas nowe eliksiry i zaklęcia._  
  
_Czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a rozpłacze się jak dziecko. To musi być koszmar. To nie może się przecież dziać naprawdę..._  
  
_Zgrzyt metalu ściągnął go z powrotem do celi. Przyszli. Znowu._  
  
_— Draco, spójrz na mnie._  
  
_Odwrócił twarz w jej stronę, gwałtownie łykając powietrze. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie bał._  
  
_— Skup się. Bądź poza. Oddychaj._  
  
_***_  
  
_Kazała mu nie reagować, przyjmować biernie wszystko, bez zwracania na to najmniejszej uwagi. Na początku wrzeszczał, zdzierając sobie gardło, i rzucał się na ziemi w niekontrolowanych skurczach, w miarę upływu czasu stając się jednak coraz cichszym i spokojniejszym. Spijał z jej ust każde słowo, bo gdyby nie było tych słów, pozostałby sam w tej małej, ciasnej, śmierdzącej klatce, bez żadnej nadziei czy otuchy._  
  
_Za każdym razem, gdy przychodzili, starał się skupić tylko na tych ciemnych oczach, obserwujących go z oddali. Patrzyły na niego z aprobatą, pomagały mu wytrzymać wtedy, kiedy był już na skraju. Pamiętał, że w świetle dnia ich ciepły, brązowy kolor zdawał się tonąć w czerwieni. Teraz nie było już dni, a czerwień wsiąkała w brud._


	3. Chapter 3

Czerwone paznokcie lewej dłoni Pansy wybijały na stole miarowy rytm, zaczynając od palca wskazującego, kończąc na małym. Poruszały się tak szybko, że poszczególne stuki przechodziły jeden w drugi, łącząc się w dźwięku przypominającym deszcz bębniący o metalowy dach. Prawą dłonią podpierała brodę, a na jej twarzy widniała mina świadczącą o wielkim znudzeniu, choć wszyscy przy stole wiedzieli, że ze zdenerwowaniem oczekuje poczty i jakichkolwiek wieści o swoich zaginionych rodzicach. To był powód, dla którego wróciła do Hogwartu. Sama, przerażona i bez żadnego planu nie miała innego wyjścia.  
  
Kilka sów wleciało przez otwarte okna i poszybowało w stronę swoich właścicieli. Żadna z nich nie należała do Pansy. Bębnienie ustało.  
  
— Masz, twój ulubiony — powiedział Draco, podsuwając jej dżem wiśniowy. Dziewczyna przyjęła go z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, a pustka w ciemnych oczach coraz bardziej przypominała mu o tym, co sam widywał w lustrze. Spojrzał w górę, upewniając się, że żadna zbłąkana sowa nie podleci także do niego.  
  
Minął już miesiąc, od kiedy przebywał w Hogwarcie, i mógł być pewien jednej rzeczy – szykuje się wojna. Nie było to oczywiście zaskoczeniem, jednak gdy doszło co do czego, czuł się dziwnie nieprzygotowany. Na każdej lekcji profesorowie starali się przekazać im tylko to, co może im kiedyś uratować życie. Transmutowali gałęzie i kamienie w noże, rzucali przeróżne zaklęcia tarczy i barier ochronnych, uczyli się dostrzegać znaki świadczące o tym, że nie są sami. Na zielarstwie przesadzanie sadzonek zamieniło się w rozpoznawanie ziół uśmierzających ból bądź dodających sił. Podczas ostatnich zajęć Sprout z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy tłumaczyła im, jaka dawka belladonny jest śmiertelna. Dodała po cichu, że roślina ta powoduje śmierć bezbolesną i szybką – człowiek po prostu zasypia i się nie budzi. W tamtej chwili Draco po raz pierwszy poczuł do tej nieśmiałej, niepewnej kobiety coś na kształt szacunku.  
  
Dopił sok, wstał od stołu i skierował się do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, wdzięczny wszystkim bóstwom za to, że tylko lekko utyka, a laska leży w jego kufrze w dormitorium. Prawe kolano rwało boleśnie przy każdym kroku, ale zdążył ten ból oswoić na tyle, że przestał mu przeszkadzać. Ataki także zmniejszyły swoją częstotliwość i powoli zaczęła też ustępować alergia na magię zewnętrzną. Gdyby potrafił wydobyć z siebie choć odrobinę optymizmu, stwierdziłby, że wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku.  
  
Smutne, niepewne spojrzenia reszty Ślizgonów jak zwykle odprowadziły go do końca pomieszczenia. Dom Węża liczył dokładnie siedemnaścioro uczniów. Każdy z nich wrócił do Hogwartu, ponieważ nie miał innej alternatywy, i każdy czuł się tego roku jeszcze bardziej wykluczony niż wcześniej. Fakt, że nikt nie znał prawdy, nie pomagał, ale Dracona naprawdę to nie obchodziło.  
  
W drzwiach minął się z Potterem, który tylko zmierzył go gniewnym spojrzeniem, zanim każdy z nich nie odszedł w swoim kierunku.  
  
***  
  
Wbrew zakazowi Severusa, po dwóch tygodniach od ich ostatniego spotkania Draco zdecydował, że odwiedzi grób ojca. Aportował się niedaleko cmentarza i przygarbiony ruszył przed siebie, krztusząc się własną śliną. I tak nie było źle, gdyby porównać z wcześniejszymi atakami.  
  
Ciemny płaszcz nocy okrywał świat na tyle szczelnie, że musiał się mocno wysilać, by w nic nie wdepnąć. Nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś go zobaczy, więc nie oświetlił drogi. Tak jak podejrzewał, cmentarz był pusty. Szedł na tyle szybko, na ile potrafił, wtedy jeszcze wciąż o lasce, aż w końcu dotarł do wzgórza, na którym został pochowany ojciec. Postanowił, że kiedy będzie to możliwe, przeniesie jego zwłoki do rodzinnej krypty. Ministerialni urzędnicy jak zwykle nie przyłożyli się, wykonując swoją robotę.  
  
Gdy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce i jego oczom ukazał się biały, zdobiony marmur, poczuł zimno niemające nic wspólnego z chłodem nocy. Przysiadł na ławeczce stojącej przy grobie i zapatrzył się na kamień. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał ponowne spotkanie z ojcem.  
  
Od kilku godzin był poniedziałek. Matka zawsze powtarzała mu, że najlepiej spotykać się, gdy „tydzień się budzi”, bo wtedy jest najmniejsze ryzyko, że ktokolwiek się o tym dowie. Zaczekał do świtu i odszedł, wmawiając sobie, że wcale nie czuje zawodu.  
  
  
Tydzień temu pojawił się na cmentarzu o tej samej porze i także czekał do momentu aż pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca rozświetlą zimny marmur.  
  
  
Dzisiaj aportował się później niż zwykle i noc zaczęła już powoli ustępować budzącemu się dniowi. Zmierzając wąską ścieżką do grobu ojca, nie miał wielkich nadziei, więc gdy dotarłszy na wzgórze, odkrył, że ktoś już tam był, przystanął, zaskoczony. Smukła postać w szarej pelerynie siedziała na marmurowej ławeczce przed grobem. Charakterystyczne zwężenie stroju w talii utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że to kobieta. Przy kolejnym, silnym podmuchu wiatru spod naciągniętego na głowę kaptura wydostał się kosmyk długich, jasnych włosów, który delikatnie zatańczył w powietrzu. Serce Dracona zabiło szybciej.  
  
Zorientował się, że biegnie, dopiero gdy przemierzył połowę dzielącej go od nieznajomej odległości. Dopadł do ławki i chwycił ramię kobiety, nie mając odwagi wypowiedzieć na głos swoich nadziei.  
  
Nieznajoma krzyknęła z zaskoczenia i odwróciła twarz w stronę Dracona.  
  
_Zbyt piękna, zbyt młoda..._  
  
— Przepraszam — szepnął po francusku do Fleur Delacour i odsunął się od niej.  
  
Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się po chwili i odpowiedziała:  
  
— To ja przepraszam. Już sobie idę.  
  
— Nie musisz. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się tutaj nikogo. Myślałem, że... Cholera, moja matka też jest blondynką.  
  
— Och. Tak mi głupio! — Fleur zasłoniła usta dłonią. — Wiem jak musiało to wyglądać! Przepraszam, nie chciałam...  
  
— W porządku — powiedział i przysiadł na ławeczce obok dziewczyny. — Dlaczego odwiedziłaś grób mojego ojca? — zapytał po chwili.  
  
— Nie chodzi o twojego ojca — szepnęła zawstydzona. — Po prostu tutaj była ławka.  
  
Przyjrzał jej się przez chwilę. Prawie wcale nie zmieniła się od czasu, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiali po Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Pogawędzili wtedy trochę o jedzeniu i ubraniach oraz o tym, jak piękny jest Paryż nad ranem. Tak właściwie wcale jej nie znał. Zagadał do niej na czwartym roku tylko po to, by zaimponować innym znajomością francuskiego.  
  
— Co właściwie robisz na cmentarzu? Odwiedzasz kogoś konkretnego?  
  
— Nie — szepnęła, wpatrując się w biały pomnik. — To głupie, ale lubię tu przychodzić, kiedy jeszcze nie mam do kogo.  
  
Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odezwało, pozwalając ciszy przebrzmieć swoje.  
  
— Bill, mój mąż, wyjechał na misję. — Fleur spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie, splecione na kolanach, i zaczęła nerwowo skubać skórkę przy paznokciu palca wskazującego. Draco zauważył, że jej zadbane niegdyś paznokcie teraz są w fatalnym stanie – obgryzione do krwi, otoczone zdartym naskórkiem. Różowe wargi dziewczyny spierzchły na mrozie, gdy nerwowo je oblizywała i przygryzała na zmianę. — Uprzedził mnie, że możemy stracić kontakt, ale minął już miesiąc... Przepraszam, nie wiem, po co w ogóle ci to mówię.  
  
— W porządku — powiedział. — Ja ostatni raz widziałem swoją matkę w czerwcu. Głupi jestem, przychodząc tutaj, ale miałem nadzieję, że być może da jakiś znak. Oczywiście, jeśli założymy, że wciąż żyje.  
  
Smukła dłoń dziewczyny otoczyła jego własną, a on ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że mu to nie przeszkadza.  
  
— Przykro mi z powodu tego, co cię spotkało. Byłam na ostatnim spotkaniu Zakonu — dodała, widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. — Mam nadzieję, że odnajdziesz matkę.  
  
— Ja też, ale po jakimś czasie nadzieja przestaje mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z rzeczywistością.  
  
— Czasami to jedyne, co nam pozostaje. — Palce Fleur zacisnęły się mocniej na jego dłoni. — Dziękuję. Nawet nie wiesz, jaką przyjemnością jest rozmowa w ojczystym języku.  
  
— U Weasleyów tego nie uświadczysz, co? — Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — Jakim cudem wyszłaś za jednego z nich?  
  
— Bill nie jest taki jak _oni_. — Wydęła usta, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć złość i niesmak. Uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
  
— Rozumiem, że nie za dobrze się dogadujecie?  
  
— Jestem jego żoną, a dla nich nadal jestem... obca. Najgorzej było po tej całej akcji z Ginny, wiesz, tą najmłodszą. Na pewno słyszałeś, co się stało. — Kiwnął głową. Aż za dobrze wiedział co. — Chodzę tam tylko dlatego, bo być może ktoś skontaktuje się z nimi w sprawie Billa. Sama nie wiem, to wszystko nie ma sensu.  
  
— A co z twoją rodziną?  
  
— Są we Francji. — Wzruszyła ramionami i zacisnęła usta. — Chcieli, żebym do nich wróciła, ale nie mogłam. To by znaczyło, że się poddałam.  
  
Zastanowił się, jak bardzo samotny musi być ktoś, kto przychodzi o świcie na cmentarz i siada na ławkach przy nieznanych grobach.  
  
— Może chciałbyś wpaść na kawę? Mieszkam niedaleko.  
  
W pierwszym, naturalnym odruchu chciał odmówić, ale wtedy zrozumiał, że Fleur nie okazuje mu współczucia czy litości, a sama tego potrzebuje. Patrzyła na niego z nadzieją, nerwowo przygryzając wargę. Jego matka też miała niebieskie oczy.  
  
***  
  
W zasadzie sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało. Pili kawę, potem Fleur dolała do niej nieco whisky, w końcu pili samą whisky. Mówiła dużo, niekoniecznie ciekawie, ale słuchał. Wyrzucała z siebie to, co ciążyło jej na sercu. Że pani Weasley uważa ją za złą żonę. Że Zakon nie powierza jej żadnych misji, jakby była na nie zbyt delikatna ( _chociaż, do diabła, ma w sobie krew wili i wzięła udział w cholernym Turnieju Trójmagicznym_ ), a ona wariuje od nicnierobienia. Że cisza, ta potworna cisza, która zadomowiła się w mieszkaniu, od kiedy Weasley wyjechał na misję, zdążyła już wgryźć się w ściany i nieważne, co zrobi, zawsze będzie zbyt cicho.  
  
A potem jej trzęsące się dłonie odstawiły stanowczo whisky, a spierzchnięte usta znalazły się na jego wargach. Następne wydarzenia pamiętał jak przez mgłę: dźwięk materiału upadającego na podłogę, zachłanne, nieskoordynowane pocałunki, obgryzione paznokcie drapiące mu skórę. I ciężki oddech, i uderzenia gorąca, i smak łez Fleur, gdy było już po wszystkim. Nie pamiętał, jak się ubrał, ani czy nadal siedziała na stole, gdy wychodził. Nie pamiętał nawet, czy cokolwiek powiedział, zanim opuścił to ciche, wypełnione samotnością mieszkanie, czując się jeszcze bardziej pusty, niż kilka godzin wcześniej.  
  
***  
  
Następnego dnia Bill Weasley powrócił z misji.  
  
Draco siedział właśnie przy stole na Grimmauld Place 12 i wpatrywał się w pooraną bliznami twarz Weasleya, który, o ironio, zajmował miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Po jego lewej stronie dzielnie czuwała Fleur, trzymając kurczowo dłoń mężczyzny obiema swoimi, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze.  
  
Trwało właśnie pierwsze spotkanie Zakonu, na które Draco „otrzymał zaproszenie”. Z początku zdziwił się, że odbywa się właśnie tutaj, w rodowej rezydencji rodu Blacków, ale potem musiał przyznać, że było to najlepsze wyjście. Rozglądał się wokół, po części unikając patrzenia na Fleur, po części starając się wydobyć na wierzch pamięć o tym miejscu. Był tu kilka razy jako mały chłopiec, jeszcze za życia ciotki Walburgi, ale wszystkie powracające do niego wspomnienia zniekształciły się przez pryzmat dziecięcego pojmowania świata, przez co jawiły mu się bardziej jako sny wyśnione wiele lat temu.  
  
— Jak wiecie, Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie wykonał żadnego ruchu od prawie dwóch miesięcy — rozległ się niski głos Kingsleya Shacklebolta, siedzącego na końcu długiego stołu. Jego fioletowa szata połyskiwała delikatnie, przy każdym ruchu. — To bardzo niepokojące. Nie wiemy, co planuje i kiedy uderzy.  
  
— Może wystarczy spytać Malfoya? — zaproponował najmłodszy z Weasleyów, zajmujący miejsce niedaleko brata, po prawej stronie Pottera. Wbijał nienawistne spojrzenie w Dracona, któremu zaczynało się już robić niedobrze od nadmiaru rudych włosów i piegów. W pokoju znajdowała się cała familia Weasleyów, z wyjątkiem małej Ginny. — W końcu z jakiegoś powodu tu jest.  
  
— Twoja przenikliwość mnie onieśmiela — odparł Draco, wykrzywiając wargi, ale zauważył, że wszyscy zebrani mu się przysłuchują, więc kontynuował: — Severus nie przekazał mi niczego nowego.  
  
— Kiedy ostatni raz cię wezwał? — zapytała Granger, siląc się na uprzejmość.  
  
Przez chwilę myślał, że pytanie dotyczyło Snape'a, ale wzrok dziewczyny spoczął na jego przedramieniu. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Gdy był torturowany, mieszały mu się zmysły. Po jakimś czasie nie rozróżniał bólu i przyjemności, nie wiedział, która część ciała go boli, więc zwyczajnie mógł przeoczyć rozpalony Znak.  
  
— W połowie lipca odbyło się ostatnie spotkanie — odpowiedział, bazując na informacjach pozyskanych od Severusa. — Nie wydarzyło się na nim nic niezwykłego.  
  
— Byłeś na nim? — dopytywała się Granger, wyłapując jego wymijającą odpowiedź.  
  
Nie było wyjścia, a veritaserum zaczynało boleśnie przypominać mu o swojej mocy.  
  
— Nie — szepnął cicho.  
  
— Dlaczego? — Tym razem to Potter wtrącił się do dyskusji. Pochylił się lekko nad stołem i zmierzył Dracona oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem.  
  
— Nie byłem w stanie — odpowiedział, wybierając najmniej niebezpieczny wariant.  
  
— _Dlaczego_ nie byłeś w stanie? — naciskał Potter  
  
— Ponieważ byłem... _zajęty_ innymi sprawami. — Głos mu się załamał, a nad górną wargą poczuł ciepłą wilgoć. Oczy Pottera rozbłysły.  
  
— Jakimi...  
  
— Wystarczy, Harry! — przerwała mu McGonagall, patrząc na niego karcącym spojrzeniem. — Ustaliliśmy, że to, co się działo z panem Malfoyem, to jego prywatna sprawa. Skupmy się na tym, co powinno nas interesować, a więc na planach Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.  
  
Draco przesunął palcami nad górną wargą, zbierając czerwoną wilgoć. Zapatrzył się na nią jak zaczarowany, obserwując jej krzepnięcie, gdy ponownie dotarł do niego głos McGonagall, z którego wyłapał tylko dwa słowa – swoje imię i „łazienka”. Nie mając problemu ze zrozumieniem intencji kobiety, której mina wyrażała więcej niż zaniepokojenie, wstał od stołu.  
  
Zamykając drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju, usłyszał jeszcze głos Pottera:  
  
— Nie ufam mu nie dlatego, że jest dupkiem, tylko dlatego, że jest tchórzem dbającym jedynie o własny tyłek.  
  
***  
  
Obmył twarz z zaschniętej krwi, wdzięczny za to, że krwawienie już ustało. Podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu błyskającemu w mosiężnym lustrze. Będąc szczerym, wciąż wyglądał jakby umierał, ale patrzenie na siebie samego już go tak bardzo nie bolało. Skóra nadal miała nieciekawy odcień, ale przynajmniej policzki nie były tak zapadnięte jak wcześniej. Sińce pod oczami przybrały jaśniejszą barwę, ubranie wisiało na ciele ciut mniej. Nie było źle.  
  
Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył stojącą za nimi Fleur. Jedną dłonią obejmowała łokieć drugiej ręki, zaciskając na nim mocno palce. Przygryzła wargę i wlepiła spojrzenie w podłogę.  
  
— Ja... — zaczęła nieśmiało.  
  
— Nikomu nie powiem.  
  
Podniosła na niego wzrok, nie przestając przygryzać wargi.  
  
— Nikomu nie powiem — powtórzył.  
  
— Molly miała rację. Jestem złą żoną.  
  
Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby jej powiedzieć, więc milczał.  
  
— To nie tak, że ja... — szepnęła, błądząc wzrokiem po obdrapanej ścianie. — To był jedyny raz.  
  
— Wiem.  
  
— To dobrze.  
  
***  
  
_Podwinął kolana pod brodę i pochylił się, opierając na nich czoło. Materiał koszuli napiął się na jego plecach i z nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem odkleił od ciała._  
  
_Swędział kark, ramiona, nogi. Swędziało pod powiekami, pod paznokciami. Swędziały kości._  
  
_Kajdany przestały mu ciążyć, stając się częścią ciała, jego przedłużeniem. Czasami nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak to było przedtem, gdy nie miał ich na sobie._  
  
_Czas sączył się powoli jak wzbierające w ranach osocze. Kiedy indziej ciągnął się jak guma, miejscami naprężając się do tego stopnia, że trwał napięty jak struna. W takich chwilach Draco nie pragnął niczego tak bardzo, jak tego, by w końcu pękł. To_ czas _odmierzał ból,_ czasem _go wyznaczali, więc gdyby pękł, gdyby się rozpadł, ból przestałby istnieć. Nie miało znaczenia, że Draco podzieliłby jego los._  
  
_Szczęknięcie zamka. Świetlista ścieżka. Stukające podeszwy. Delikatne drżenie magii, przywodzące na myśl kruszące się skały._  
  
_Krępy._  
  
_Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed nim, pochylił i uniósł dłonią podbródek Dracona. Nacisnął kciukiem miejsce pod jego dolną wargą i rozchylił mu usta. Draco jak zwykle utkwił wzrok w siedzącej naprzeciwko postaci._  
  
_— No, za mamuszię — powiedział mężczyzna, zaciągając, a Draco poczuł na wardze chłodne szkło i po chwili gęsty płyn wypełnił mu usta. Gdy jego głowa została wprawnie odchylona w tył, eliksir znalazł drogę, płynąc wzdłuż gardła._  
  
_Mężczyzna wyciągnął różdżkę._  
  
_Draco pamiętał, że jak kilka lat temu natrafił w tomiku poezji (którą namiętnie w owym czasie czytała jego matka) na zwrot „krzyk ciszy”, uznał go za tandetny oksymoron. Jednak teraz, w tym przeklętym lochu, cisza miała swój własny, unikalny dźwięk, natężający się w momentach takich jak ten. Gdyby miał go opisać, „krzyk” byłby idealnym słowem. Wrzeszczało w nim wszystko, ale poza była tylko cisza. Ciężka, napierająca, odbijająca się echem od głuchych ścian._  
 _Krzycząca._  
 _Zamiast niego._  
  
_Po wszystkim Krępy jak zwykle wyczarował sobie szklankę wody. Często powtarzał, jak ta robota go męczy. Wypił niemal do dna, a resztką, także swoim zwyczajem, chlusnął Draconowi w twarz. Potem z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak jego więzień zachłannie zlizuje kropelki wody z warg._  
  
_Draco zawsze czekał, aż Krępy wyjdzie, zanim odważył się possać materiał koszuli w nadziei na pozyskanie choć jeszcze odrobiny wilgoci._  
  
_Zamknął oczy i starał się myśleć o wszystkim, poza miejscami na jego ciele, których już nie pokrywała skóra._  
  
_***_  
  
_I wtedy przyszedł ten dzień._  
  
_Zamek szczęknął charakterystycznie, więc Draco przestał reagować. Usłyszał kobiecy głos, ale nie odwrócił się. Dopiero gdy dotarł do niego dźwięk zbliżających się kroków, niepodobnych do tamtych, i poczuł drżenie magii tak nikłe, że miał problem z pojedynczymi jej nutami, podniósł głowę._  
  
_Jak przez mgłę zobaczył wysoką kobietę z ciemnymi, krótkimi włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu. Miała znamię w kształcie półksiężyca na lewym policzku. To właśnie tę skazę zapamiętał z tamtego dnia najlepiej._  
  
_— Słyszysz mnie?_  
  
_Czy słyszał? Nie był pewien. Słuchał ciszy, głos wydawał się niemożliwy do słyszenia._  
  
_Kobieta klęknęła przed nim, szepcząc coś w tym dziwnym języku, a następnie przyłożyła mu do ust chłodne szkło. Wargi Dracona rozchyliły się samowolnie, przyzwyczajone do tej czynności. Zanim eliksir minął jego przełyk, zdążył się zorientować, że kobieta odcina kajdany. Nie zdziwiło go to, w końcu nie pierwszy raz coś mu odcinano. Tym, co go zdziwiło, był jednak brak bólu. Czyżby tym razem eliksir zadziałał?_  
  
_Twarz ujęły mu dłonie bez skórzanych rękawic, ciemne oczy zajrzały w jego własne. Powoli obraz stawał się coraz bardziej klarowny, a rzeczywistość zaczęła dobijać mu się do umysłu._  
  
_— Eliksir będzie działać przez pięć minut, słyszysz? — wydyszała kobieta. Jej akcent też był naznaczony tym dziwnym językiem. — Musisz się pospieszyć. Wstań._  
  
_Wstań? Minęło tyle czasu, od kiedy stał po raz ostatni. Nie był nawet pewny, czy nadal potrafi to zrobić._  
  
_Kobieta objęła go, marszcząc z obrzydzeniem nos. Sama pachniała jak świeże powietrze. Najpiękniejszy zapach na świecie._  
  
_Ciało Dracona z wielkim trudem stawiło czoła grawitacji, ale w końcu stał. Jego nogi trzęsły się potwornie, jednak z każdą chwilą nabierał więcej sił._  
  
_— Dobrze — szepnęła, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Gdy stąd wyjdziesz, skręć w prawo. Idź aż do rozwidlenia, a potem prosto. Na samym końcu korytarza, pod wnęką, można się teleportować. Powodzenia._  
  
_— A co z... — zaciął się, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z suchego gardła jeszcze jednego słowa._  
  
_— Z kim?_  
  
_Draco wskazał głową na siedzącą nieopodal dziewczynę. Kobieta obejrzała się za siebie i odwróciła się do niego z powrotem, mierząc go uważniejszym spojrzeniem._  
  
_— Nikogo tam nie ma._


	4. Chapter 4

Leżąc w miękkim łóżku i wpatrując się w zielony baldachim rozciągający się nad jego głową, myślał o niej. Bardzo często zastanawiał się, dlaczego w tym przeklętym lochu widział właśnie ją. Przecież jego mózg mógł stworzyć obraz każdego. Wyobraził sobie, jakby to było, gdyby zamiast niej widział matkę. Czy dałby radę ją opuścić, nawet jeśli okazałaby się tylko wytworem jego chorego umysłu?  
  
Nie. Jego mózg, pomimo że sięgnął po szaleństwo, wiedział, co robi. Nikt inny nie pomógłby mu przetrwać niewoli tak jak ona. W końcu od samego początku widziała w nim coś więcej niż tylko zastępstwo za jego ojca. Tylko dzięki jej słowom został przydzielony do sekcji Budzących. Zginęła, zanim zdążył nauczyć się dziękować.  
  
Wiedział, że nie żyje. Karkarov ogłosił to jeszcze w kwietniu, więc miał sporo czasu, żeby przygotować się do tego, że od teraz sam będzie przeprowadzał Rytuał Budzenia. Jej śmierć nie była mu na rękę, także dlatego, że tylko z nią miał w miarę normalny kontakt. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że ją lubił. Nie mógł także powiedzieć, że jej śmierć była mu obojętna.   
  
I wtedy, w tej brudnej, zimnej celi, zobaczył ją naprzeciwko siebie, z krzywym uśmiechem i wyższością w spojrzeniu. Przyjmowała postawę podobną do jego własnej, z tą różnicą, że nawet jeśli udawała, robiła to znacznie lepiej niż on sam. Wydawała się niezniszczalna. Więc Draco uwierzył, bo nawet jeśli miał tego nie przeżyć, gorsza od śmierci w szaleństwie jest tylko śmierć w samotności.  
  
***  
  
Po północy, nie mogąc zasnąć, zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Na jednym z foteli siedziała Dafne, z rękami oplecionymi wokół nóg i podbródkiem wspartym o kolana. Patrzyła tępo w tańczące w kominku płomienie, których refleksy, odbijające się w jej oczach, upodabniały je do dwóch rubinów.  
  
— On nie żyje, prawda?  
  
Gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiedział, odwróciła twarz w jego stronę, kierując na niego spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.  
  
— Jak?  
  
Nie lubił Dafne, ale każdy zasługiwał na prawdę. Choć nigdy tego na głos nie przyznała, kochała się w Teodorze od trzeciego roku. Widać to było w jej uśmiechu, spojrzeniu, lekkim drżeniu dłoni, kiedy obok niej przechodził. Teodor natomiast patrzył na nią w taki sam sposób, w jaki patrzył na kogokolwiek innego. Więcej zainteresowania okazywał zakazanym książkom przemycanym potajemnie do dormitorium, gwiazdom układającym się w konstelacje, których Draco nie potrafił nazwać, liczbom, w których czytał jak w słowach. Dla Dafne nie starczyło miejsca, co innego z Czarnym Panem.  
  
— Oblał test.  
  
Dwa słowa, dwa boleśnie suche słowa, brzmiące lepiej od: „umarł szybko”, „był głupi” czy „przykro mi”. Dafne kiwnęła głową.  
  
— Oblał test — powtórzyła beznamiętnie i znowu kiwnęła głową. Zaśmiała się sztucznie pod nosem, a następnie ukryła twarz, opierając czoło o kolana.   
  
Draco nie za bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Dafne właśnie płacze, a w takich chwilach był zupełnie bezsilny. Co można powiedzieć komuś, kto nigdy nie wykorzystał swojej okazji? Czy w ogóle są na to jakieś dobre słowa?  
  
Dafne podniosła głowę i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że się śmieje.  
  
— Oblał test! — parsknęła, jakby powtarzała puentę dobrego żartu. — Kujon, który nie zawalił nigdy żadnego sprawdzianu, akurat ten jeden musiał oblać! Czyż to nie jest komiczne?  
  
Jej śmiech rozbrzmiewał coraz głośniej i głośniej, aż w końcu stłumiły go zatrzaskujące się za Draconem drzwi, gdy postanowił, że woli już męczyć się z koszmarami w swojej głowie niż koszmarem drugiego człowieka.  
  
***  
  
Gdy rankiem następnego dnia zmierzał na zajęcia z zielarstwa, zauważył grupkę przerażonych osób zebraną przy jeziorze. Podchodząc bliżej, był w stanie rozpoznać kilkoro uczniów ze swojego rocznika, szepczących gorączkowo i pokazujących sobie coś nawzajem. Spojrzał w kierunku wskazywanym przez ich trzęsące się dłonie i zobaczył ciemny kształt unoszący się na wodzie. Gdy się lepiej przyjrzał, dotarło do niego, że to ciało obleczone w czarne szaty, otoczone aureolą włosów, których jasny kolor zmąciła wilgoć.   
  
Ktoś krzyknął. Ktoś pobiegł wezwać jakiegoś profesora. Tafla jeziora zafalowała delikatnie.  
  
Nie musiał widzieć zielonego krawatu, srebrnej bransoletki z wisienkami ani twarzy, która znajdowała się pod wodą, by być pewnym, że to Dafne. Zanim na miejsce przybyła McGonagall w towarzystwie Weasleya i Slughorna, zanim kazano im się rozejść, jakimś cudem ciało Dafne odwróciło się. Z twarzą zwróconą do nieba, rozchylonymi ustami i oczami pełnymi nostalgii wyglądała jak nimfa, delikatna i lekka, unosząca się na spokojnej tafli jeziora.   
  
Draco zaśmiał się pod nosem. Tak, to było komiczne. Dziewczyna, w której największy lęk budziło właśnie to jezioro, zawłaszczyła je bardziej niż ktokolwiek przed nią.   
  
***  
  
— Moi drodzy, muszę przyznać, że taka sytuacja nie zdarzyła się w Hogwarcie od lat. — Nosowy głos Slughorna wypełnił pokój wspólny Ślizgonów. Nikt nie odważył się szeptać, nawet głośny oddech wydawał się czymś niestosownym. — Oczywiście, nie licząc biednego pana Diggory'ego, ale tak, to zupełnie inna sytuacja. Tak...   
  
Slughorn stał pośrodku pokoju, co chwilę drapiąc się po nosie. Widać było, że czuł się wybitnie niekomfortowo. Otępiała od eliksiru uspokajającego Astoria kiwała się na zmianę w przód i w tył, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie. Pansy obejmowała ją mocno, jeszcze mocniej próbując powstrzymać łzy, które co jakiś czas spływały po jej twarzy i wsiąkały we włosy Astorii.  
  
— Jak zdążyliśmy ustalić z profesor McGonagall — podjął po chwili Slughorn — panna Greengrass sama wskoczyła do wody. Odrzuciliśmy hipotezę, że chciała popływać, no bo kto pływa w szatach i w butach... — Pansy wyglądała tak, jakby tylko siłą woli powstrzymywała się przed tym, żeby go nie uderzyć. Draco wiedział, że Slughorn nie jest dupkiem celowo, po prostu ma taki charakter. — Stąd moje pytanie: czy zauważyliście, żeby z panną Greengrass działo się coś niedobrego?   
  
Stary nauczyciel wędrował z nadzieją spojrzeniem od jednej zagubionej twarzy do drugiej. Młodsi uczniowie wyglądali tak, jakby modlili się tylko o to, by już pozwolił im odejść. Starsi jakby stracili członka rodziny.   
  
— Naprawdę nikt z was nie wie, dlaczego zrobiła coś takiego? — W głosie Slughorna pojawiła się rozpaczliwa nuta.   
  
— Może po prostu było jej za ciężko. — Gdyby nie panująca wokół cisza, ochrypły szept Astorii byłby niesłyszalny. — W wodzie każdy jest lekki.  
  
***  
  
Tak jak po śmierci Diggory'ego, Wielką Salę przyozdobiono na czarno. Śmierć Dafne, pomimo faktu, że nie była heroiczna, także uczczono minutą ciszy. Draco rozejrzał się po stole Ślizgonów. I tak niepewne twarze wyrażały teraz czysty strach. Została ich garstka, a do tego jeszcze jedna z nich skończyła swój żywot w jeziorze. Nie napawało to optymizmem.  
  
— Nie wierzę w to, że to było samobójstwo — powiedziała Pansy z pewnością w głosie. — Dafne by się nie zabiła. Bała się wody, przecież wiecie! Ktoś musiał ją zepchnąć z tej pierdolonej skały!  
  
Po raz pierwszy Dracona naszła myśl, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Dafne. Pansy miała rację. Dafne potrzebowała, żeby ktoś ją zepchnął, a on to zrobił. Zdziwiło go tylko to, że to właściwie nic nie zmienia. Nie poczuł się przez to gorzej. Nie zaatakowało go sumienie. Widocznie pogrzebał je razem z inną cząstką siebie w tamtym ciasnym, zatęchłym lochu.  
  
— Powiedziałem jej, że Teodor nie żyje.   
  
Przy stole zaległa cisza, którą przerwał dopiero dźwięk, jaki wydała dłoń Pansy, uderzając w jego policzek.  
  
— Ty potworze — szepnęła z twarzą wykrzywioną bólem. — Ty pieprzony potworze... — Zakryła usta dłonią, zerwała się z krzesła i pobiegła w stronę drzwi, potrącając przy okazji drugoroczniaka, który właśnie wstał od stołu.   
  
— Dlaczego, na Merlina, to zrobiłeś? — zapytał pełnym niedowierzania głosem Blaise. Wyglądał, jakby to on, a nie Draco, został właśnie spoliczkowany przez Pansy.  
  
— Bo zapytała. — Opuszki palców Dracona musnęły miejsce, w które trafiła dłoń dziewczyny. Pieczenie, jakie odczuwał, było niewymownie przyjemniejsze od rozżarzonych prętów czy noża, zatapiających się w jego skórze. — Dafne i tak by się w końcu dowiedziała. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, nie wiedziałem, że rzuci się do jeziora.  
  
Blaise schował twarz w dłoniach i pokręcił głową.  
  
— Przecież wiedziałeś, co do niego czuła! To było oczywiste! — powiedział.  
  
Problem w tym, że nie było. Nie dla niego. Patrząc na ciało Dafne, unoszące się na wodzie, Draco zastanawiał się, dlaczego ludzie kochają. Przecież to nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Miłość ogłupia, odbiera zdolność do racjonalnego myślenia i przynosi ból. Łatwo może się zamienić w broń w cudzych rękach.   
  
Dłoń Dracona zsunęła się po policzku i ponownie odnalazła chłód drewnianego stołu.  
  
***  
  
Po kolacji nie miał ochoty wracać do pokoju wspólnego i zmierzać się z oskarżycielskimi spojrzeniami ze strony współdomowników. Dobrze, że mała Astoria była w skrzydle szpitalnym. Istniała szansa, że nikt jej jeszcze nie powiedział.  
  
Szedł właśnie w kierunku biblioteki, zbyt głęboko zatopiony w myślach, by zwracać uwagę na otoczenie, i niemal zderzył się z kimś wychodzącym zza zakrętu. Ginny Weasley podskoczyła na jego widok, prawie upuszczając trzymane w rękach książki. Dzieliło ich mniej niż pół metra. Gdy ostatnio stał tak blisko niej, miała na twarzy ten sam przerażony wyraz.   
  
— Powiedziałaś komuś? — szepnął, w końcu zadając pytanie, które powinno paść już dawno.  
  
Pokręciła przecząco głową, wpatrując się we własne buty. Tak myślał. O takich rzeczach się przecież nie opowiada.   
  
Poczuł nagły ucisk w zatokach i już wiedział, czego się spodziewać. I tak powinien być wdzięczny za tak długą przerwę od ataków.  
  
— To dobrze — powiedział i odwrócił się, by odejść. Usłyszał tylko jak Ginny głośno wciąga powietrze, zanim zostawił ją daleko za sobą.   
  
Opanowały go dreszcze, mrowienie, kłujący ból w klatce piersiowej. Musiał się gdzieś schować, póki jeszcze mógł chodzić. Najlepszą opcją była znajdująca się niedaleko łazienka, więc szybkim krokiem przemierzył korytarz. Gdy w końcu dotarł do drzwi toalety, pchnął je i niemal wtoczył się do środka. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić więcej niż kilka kroków, gdy ktoś wdarł mu się brutalnie do myśli i jego umysł zalała fala wspomnień.   
  
_Cela. Ból. Wrzask i śmiech._

 _I oczy, ciemne kamienie na tle jasnej skóry. Oczy, które sondowały go na wskroś. Był Krępy i Śmieszek, nie było palców u rąk. Trzask, trzask, trzask, i krzyk, który zamierał w gardle, by w końcu nie trafiać nawet do niego. Ból był daleko. Ból był_ poza.   
  
_Uśmiech, aprobata, skinienie głowy i nieprzerwana obserwacja._

_ŚLIZG!_

_Kobieta z blizną w celi. Kobieta z blizną patrząca na niego uważnie. „Nikogo tam nie ma”._

_I bieg. Bycie zbyt wyczerpanym na strach, ale wystarczająco silnym, by zmusić ciało do posłuszeństwa. Krzyk. Boczna sala. Zboczenie z drogi wbrew rozsądkowi. Ogniste włosy na brudnej posadzce. Mniejsze ciało przyciskane do ziemi przez większe. Łańcuch leżący pod ścianą._

_Bezmyślnie, do przodu, jeszcze bliżej. Zimno łańcucha w dłoniach i zacisk tego zimna na szyi mężczyzny. Szarpnięcie, paznokcie żłobiące w jego skórze i brązowe oczy Ognistej Dziewczyny, pełne przerażenia. Konwulsje, charczenie... Cisza. Łoskot ciała upadającego na podłogę. Różdżka wyjęta ze spodni mężczyzny i jego płaszcz rzucony na dziewczynę w poszarpanym ubraniu._

_Słowa wychodzące mu z ust: „Pospiesz się, kurwa, bo cię tu zostawię”._

_Pustka._  
  
Draco leżał na boku, opierając czoło o zimne kafelki. Łapał powietrze, próbując zignorować ból nasilający się w klatce piersiowej. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w rozszerzone z niedowierzania oczy Pottera, który nadal trzymał wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżkę.   
  
Widział. _Wie._   
  
Następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował, były jego własne palce ściskające gardło Pottera, gdy wgniatał go w ziemię. Chłopak zastygł, przykrywając dłonie Dracona własnymi i patrząc mu w oczy, z wyrazem szoku. Draco miał ochotę zanurzyć palce w jego ciele na tyle głęboko, by objąć nimi kręgosłup.   
  
_Zdusić, zabić, ZMIAŻDŻYĆ._  
  
Gdzieś z boku dobiegł go krzyk. Ale w tym momencie nie liczyło się nic poza uchylonymi ustami Pottera i jego paznokciami zagłębiającymi się w dłonie Dracona. Jeszcze tylko chwila...  
  
Puścił.  
  
Przeczołgał się pod przeciwległą ścianę, przerażony własnymi myślami i tym, że Potter tak naprawdę nie zrobił nic, by mu przeszkodzić. _Znowu by to zrobił._ Oddychał ciężko i wpatrywał się w chłopaka, który masował sobie szyję, próbując złapać oddech.  
  
— Ginny... — szepnął po chwili Potter, odwracając się do zwiniętej w kłębek dziewczyny. Przysiadła w kącie przy drzwiach i zasłoniła się dłońmi, jakby próbowała się nimi odgrodzić się od świata.  
  
Potter podszedł do niej na czworakach, ale gdy tylko wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę, z ust Ginny wydobył się kolejny przerażający krzyk, a ciało dziewczyny spięło się gwałtownie. Potter wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać.   
  
— Ginny, Ginny! To ja, Harry, słyszysz?  
  
Ale ona tylko krzyczała, kurcząc się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, niż można by to uznać za możliwe. Krzyczała i krzyczała, nabierając powietrza w płuca tylko po to, by kolejnym krzykiem wypełnić pomieszczenie, a Potter klęczał przy niej z wyciągniętymi, dygoczącymi dłońmi w kompletnym szoku.  
  
— Lepiej jej nie dotykaj — poradził Draco w przerwie między jednym krzykiem a drugim.   
  
Potter spojrzał na niego bezradnie, po czym cofnął ręce. W tym momencie przez uchylone drzwi do łazienki wkroczył Charlie Weasley i zamiast zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, po prostu się rozejrzał.  
  
— Co się tu, do diabła, dzieje? — zapytał, spoglądając zdezorientowany to na Dracona, to na Pottera. W końcu dostrzegł własną siostrę. — Ginny?   
  
Dziewczyna jęknęła i odsunęła się od niego.   
  
— Harry, co tu się stało?! — spytał ponownie Weasley, przeskakując zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem po wszystkich osobach zgromadzonych w łazience. Potter wyglądał na zbyt oszołomionego, by cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. Patrzył jedynie na Weasleya bezradnie.  
  
Draco nie miał ochoty dłużej w tym uczestniczyć. Atak się odroczył, ale na pewno nie minął, o czym świadczył kwaśny posmak żółci, jaki czuł na języku. Wstał, chwiejnie trzymając się na nogach. Zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi, ale drogę zastawił mu Weasley.   
  
— Zrobiłeś jej coś? Gadaj! — krzyknął, opluwając go przy tym śliną.  
  
— Nawet jej nie dotknął — powiedział cicho Potter, nadal oszołomiony. — Po prostu trochę się poszarpaliśmy, a ona się wystraszyła...   
  
Weasley nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Zmierzył Dracona przenikliwym spojrzeniem i machnął różdżką przed jego twarzą.   
  
— Będę miał cię na oku, Malfoy — szepnął ochryple, a coś w jego spojrzeniu przekonało Dracona, że naprawdę ma do czynienia z rumuńskim aurorem.  
  
***  
  
Tak jak się spodziewał, atak dopadł go, jeszcze zanim zdążył dobiec do lochów. Otworzył drzwi najbliższej sali, z ulgą stwierdzając, że to jedna z nieużywanych, i zamknął się w środku. Ostry ból zaczął promieniować z jego klatki piersiowej na tyle mocno, że nie mógł złapać oddechu. Pociemniało mu przed oczami i ostatkiem świadomości zarejestrował, że zsuwa się po drzwiach. Nagły skurcz jak ogień objął całe jego ciało. Modlił się o to, by stracić świadomość, ale odbijający się w tyle głowy szept mu na to nie pozwolił.   
  
Po kilku trwających wieczność chwilach ból zaczął stopniowo ustępować. Odchylił głowę w tył i od razu poczuł wartki strumień krwi, który wypłynął mu z nosa, zdobiąc krwistym szlakiem usta, podbródek i kołnierz koszuli. Przetarł twarz dłonią i z wysiłkiem podniósł się na nogi. Marzył jedynie o ciepłym, miękkim łóżku.  
  
Otworzył drzwi klasy i znalazł za nimi Pottera ściskającego w jednej ręce różdżkę, w drugiej jakiś wyświechtany kawałek papieru. Podniósł na Dracona na wpół zdziwiony, na wpół oskarżycielski wzrok, przyjrzał się jego zakrwawionej twarzy, a następnie zajrzał mu przez ramię do klasy i zwrócił się do niego, zbity z tropu:  
  
— Co tam robiłeś?  
  
— Krwawiłem.  
  
Potter nie zareagował na gorzką ironię, a Draco nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział go tak poważnego, jak teraz. Schował kawałek pergaminu do kieszeni i przełknął ślinę.  
  
— Musimy porozmawiać — powiedział grobowym głosem.  
  
— Nie widzę takiej potrzeby — warknął Draco, wycierając dłoń o szatę. — Przesuń się.  
  
— A ja widzę — odwarknął Potter, nie przesuwając się nawet o milimetr, więc Draco musiał go pchnąć, by wreszcie wydostać się z sali.  
  
— Musisz mi to wyjaśnić! — krzyknął Potter, łapiąc go za ramię.  
  
Draco miał już mu odpowiedzieć coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego, gdy zobaczył, że stojąca na końcu korytarza grupka piątoklasistów bacznie im się przygląda. Westchnął, zrezygnowany.  
  
— Wieża Astronomiczna — szepnął, chcąc się wreszcie uwolnić. — Dzisiaj o północy.  
  
Potter skrzywił się, ale jedno zerknięcie na grupkę dzieciaków wystarczyło, by go przekonać. Kiwnął głową i puścił ramię Dracona. Rzucił mu jeszcze jedno, wymowne spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.  
  
***  
  
Spoglądając w roztaczającą się pod jego stopami czerń, czuł się niezwykle spokojnie. Ostatni raz odwiedził Wieżę Astronomiczną w zeszłym roku, gdy stał naprzeciwko Dumbledore'a i trząsł się jak osika, nie mogąc nawet zapanować nad drżeniem ręki, nie mówiąc już o zabiciu kogokolwiek. A dzisiaj? Prawie udusił Pottera i nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy zabił kogoś gołymi rękami. Wracając myślami do tego, co się stało w Rumunii, czuł się niezwykle osobliwie. Zupełnie tak, jakby zdarzyło się to komuś innemu, w innym czasie, w innym życiu, a on tylko miał dostęp do niewyraźnych wspomnień. I ta mała Weasley, która patrzyła na niego jak na potwora. Czy ta dziewczyna naprawdę nie widziała różnicy pomiędzy nim a tym śmieciem, którego z niej ściągnął? Myślał o tym wszystkim, gdy usłyszał za sobą jakiś ruch. Nie były to typowe kroki, ale cichy szelest materiału sunącego po ziemi.  
  
— Wiedziałem, że jesteś za głupi na przyswojenie Zaklęcia Kameleona — powiedział w przestrzeń. — Dlatego zawsze zastanawiało mnie, jakim cudem nigdy nie zostałeś złapany, gdy wałęsałeś się nocami po zamku.  
  
Potter zsunął z siebie połyskliwą pelerynę i stanął obok niego, wyglądając przez barierkę. Był o wiele spokojniejszy, niż kilka godzin temu. Musiał przetrawić już część z tego, czego się dowiedział.   
  
— Pewnie bardzo cię to gryzło, co? — Uśmiechnął się gorzko i spojrzał na Dracona.  
  
— Jak cholera.  
  
Potter zaśmiał się cicho, bez cienia wesołości w głosie, a Draco przyjrzał się dokładniej materiałowi, który chłopak trzymał w rękach.   
  
— Czyli ona naprawdę istnieje — szepnął bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego. Wyciągnął palce i delikatnie musnął niezwykłą tkaninę. — Marzyłem o niej, będąc dzieckiem. Później także.  
  
— Mógłbyś być jeszcze bardziej nieznośny i nikt by ci tego nie udowodnił.   
  
— Mógłbym się schować.  
  
Sam nie wiedział, czemu mu to powiedział. Cofnął dłoń i starał się nie wyglądać na zmieszanego. Ile nocy marzył o tym, żeby to wszystko okazało się złym snem? Ile razy wmawiał sobie, że to jedynie test, i gdy przyjdzie co do czego, nie będzie musiał nikogo zabijać?   
  
Odwrócił się w stronę Pottera i napotkał jego spojrzenie. Cała pozorna wesołość chłopaka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, zastąpiona powagą. Oczy, które widziały więcej, niż powinny, mogłyby należeć do starca, gdyby nie patrzeć na resztę twarzy. Potter rozumiał. Nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy wręcz przeciwnie.  
  
— Czemu to zrobiłeś? — zapytał Potter, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Czemu jej pomogłeś? Mogłeś ją tam zostawić.  
  
_Dobre pytanie._  
  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze. — Nie mam pojęcia. Może dlatego, że była prawdziwa?  
  
Potter zmarszczył brwi.   
  
— Prawdziwa?

 

— Nieważne. — Machnął ręką i na powrót zapatrzył się w ciemność, kiedy poczuł ciężar na ramieniu. Powędrował spojrzeniem w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył palce Pottera, które w tym momencie zacisnęły się lekko. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Złoty Chłopiec go dotknie, nie sprawiając mu przy tym bólu.   
  
— Nieważne, co tobą kierowało. Dziękuję.   
  
— Nie wiem, czy jest za co — szepnął Draco. — Spójrz na nią. Jest jak duch.  
  
Ból na chwilę wykrzywił Potterowi twarz. Zamiast zabrać dłoń, zacisnął ją jeszcze mocniej na ramieniu Dracona.  
  
— Żyje, to najważniejsze.  
  
— I tu się mylisz — odparł gorzko.  
  
Potter nic nie odpowiedział. Zabrał rękę, ale nie odsunął się i nie odszedł. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku błoni i zapatrzył się, jednak nie w mrok, w który wpatrywał się Draco, tylko wyżej, na gwiazdy.   
  
— Jestem twoim dłużnikiem — odezwał się po chwili Potter. — Gdybym mógł cokolwiek dla ciebie zrobić...  
  
— Nie mów Weasleyom — rzucił szybko Draco.   
  
— Mają prawo wiedzieć... — zaczął Potter, ale Draco mu przerwał.  
  
— Miała mnóstwo czasu, żeby im powiedzieć. Widocznie coś ją do tego zniechęciło. — Jego głos zabrzmiał naturalną jadowitością. — A co się tyczy mnie — nie mam ochoty na wdzięczność w wydaniu Weasleyów. Wzajemną niechęć jeszcze zniosę, ale wdzięczność? Tego nie udźwignę.  
  
— W porządku.  
  
Potter poprawił okulary i przyjrzał się dokładniej Draconowi.  
  
— Wiesz, co się stało z tą dziewczyną, która była z tobą w celi? — zapytał z lekkim wahaniem.  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia, uwolniła mnie i kazała uciekać — szepnął w ciemność.  
  
— Nie, nie mówię o tej z blizną na twarzy, tylko o tej drugiej.   
  
— Potter, ona nie była... — Draco przerwał nagle, zdjęty przerażaniem. — _Widziałeś ją?_ — wydusił, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w Pottera i modląc się, by się jednak przesłyszał.  
  
— No tak. Skądś ją kojarzę, dlatego zwróciłem...  
  
Draco już go nie słuchał. Potter ją _widział_ , w _jego_ wspomnieniach. Nie mógłby zobaczyć niczego, czego nie byłoby tam naprawdę, a to znaczyło, że ona... _Merlinie..._   
  
Poczuł mdłości i zawroty głowy jednocześnie. Był pewien, że zapomniał, jak się oddycha.  
  
— Malfoy? Malfoy, wszystko w porządku?! — dobiegł go z oddali głos Pottera.   
  
— Ja myślałem... Ta kobieta powiedziała...   
  
_Był taki głupi._   
  
A ona nie zrobiła nic, żeby został. Pozwoliła mu uwierzyć. Pozwoliła mu uciec.   
  
Nogi się pod nim ugięły i musiał się mocniej złapać barierki, żeby się nie przewrócić. Potter zaklął siarczyście i gdy Draco ponownie na niego spojrzał, wiedział, że właśnie do chłopaka dotarło to, czego nie zdołał mu powiedzieć.  
  
Draco wziął głęboki oddech i starał się myśleć trzeźwo. Ile czasu minęło, od kiedy stamtąd uciekł? Pięćdziesiąt trzy dni, dobra. To prawie dwa miesiące. Dwa miesiące. To silna dziewczyna. Mogła dać radę. Mogła... wciąż żyć.  



	5. Chapter 5

— Idę z tobą!  
  
— W żadnym wypadku! Będziesz tylko przeszkadzał!  
  
— Jestem ci coś winny!  
  
— Spłacisz swój dług, jeśli dasz mi święty spokój!  
  
Zatrzymali się na korytarzu na piątym piętrze i mierzyli gniewnymi spojrzeniami. Draco nie mógł powiedzieć, który z nich był bardziej przerażony tym, czego się właśnie dowiedzieli. W jasnym księżycowym świetle Potter wydawał się starszy o kilka lat.  
  
— Malfoy, masz problemy z kontrolowaniem magii — powiedział na głos to, co było oczywiste. — Nie możesz wrócić tam sam. Poza tym — dodał, poruszając zaciśniętą w dłoni peleryną — możemy się schować.   
  
***  
  
Zanim stanęli na kamieniu w punkcie aportacyjnym, naciągnęli na siebie pelerynę. Materiał był idealny, jeśli chodziło o ukrycie jednej osoby, ale przy dwóch, nie należących do niskich, pojawiał się problem. Peleryna nie sięgała do ziemi, zakrywając ich jedynie do kostek. Niby szczegół, jednak widok dwóch spacerujących sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic par stóp nie zaliczał się do codziennych.   
  
— Musimy stanąć bliżej i się pochylić. — Głos Pottera wypełnił małą przestrzeń, jaką dzielili pod peleryną. — Wtedy powinno być w porządku.  
  
Draco niechętnie przysunął się do Pottera na tyle, że dotykali się całą powierzchnią ramion, i postarał się nieco skurczyć. Peleryna musnęła ziemię, ale nadal nie było pewności, że w pewnym momencie nic spod niej nie zacznie wystawać.   
  
Odetchnął głęboko i zwilżył językiem dolną wargę. Nie miał żadnego planu, jednak wiedział, że musi coś zrobić. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale prezent od Pottera naprawdę wiele ułatwiał. Mieli szansę przedrzeć się do celi niezauważenie i... Właśnie, i co wtedy? Co, jeśli jej tam wcale nie będzie? Albo, co gorsza, jeśli jednak tam będzie, już od wielu dni stanowiąc pożywkę dla robaków?  
  
Nie chciał, ale musiał to sprawdzić. Dług życia to nie głupia moralizatorska formułka. Czarodziej jest zobowiązany do jego spłaty, jeśli tylko ma ku temu okazję.   
  
— Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę nas tam aportować? — zapytał nerwowym głosem Pottera, gdy ten przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. — Nawet tam nigdy nie byłeś, a w grę wchodzi jedynie aportacja łączna. Poza tym chodzi o inny kraj, to o wiele bardziej ryzykowne..  
  
— Na pewno mam większe szanse niż ty — przerwał mu Potter. — McGonagall wspominała, że ten punkt jest magicznie wzmocniony, więc musimy zaryzykować. Złap mnie za rękaw.  
  
Przełykając gorzki smak wstydu, Draco zacisnął obie dłonie na ramieniu Pottera. Poczuł suchość w gardle, zupełnie jakby przełknął garść piasku. Potter zamknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko, a jego mięśnie napięły się pod palcami Dracona, gdy się skoncentrował. Draco także wyobraził sobie miejsce, do którego zmierzają, choć wiedział, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Zastanawiał się, co się stanie, jeśli im się nie uda, kiedy poczuł szarpnięcie i po chwili odzyskał grunt pod stopami.  
  
Poczuł _ten_ zapach i od razu skulił się w sobie. Wiedział, że im się udało, jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy. Byli tam. Uchylił powieki i rozejrzał niepewnie dookoła, starając się wyciszyć oddech. W korytarzu zapłonęły dwie pochodnie, słabo oświetlając dalszą drogę. Ściany zbudowane z czerwonej cegły nie były wysokie, jednak sufit ginął w mroku. Podłoga wyglądała jak zrobiona z kurzu. Wszystko pozostało takie, jak zapamiętał, oprócz tego, że to miejsce wyglądało na całkowicie opuszczone. Nie słyszał żadnych krzyków, nie czuł drżenia magii. Jednak jego ślizgońska natura podpowiadała mu, żeby nie ryzykował i wracał do Hogwartu najszybciej, jak to możliwe. _Dług życia. Przeklęty dług życia._  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — Dobiegł go z boku zaniepokojony głos Pottera i zorientował się, że nadal zaciska palce na jego ramieniu, nawet mocniej niż przed aportacją.  
  
— Tak, jasne. — Kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów i puścił ramię chłopaka. — Idziemy?  
  
Potter przytaknął i powoli ruszyli przed siebie. Starał się nie pozwolić wspomnieniom splądrować mu umysłu, ale i tak, gdy chyłkiem rozglądał się po opuszczonym korytarzu, widział wszystko wyraźniej niż wtedy, kiedy to faktycznie miało miejsce. Krew dudniąca w uszach, odgłos stóp uderzających o podłoże w szaleńczym biegu...   
  
Zdawało mu się, że idą wieczność, otoczeni jedynie ciszą zmąconą szuraniem podeszew i zbyt głośnym oddechem. Po jego prawej stronie Potter rozglądał się uważnie, co jakiś czas mrużąc oczy i krzywiąc się z powodu odoru wydobywającego się z mijanych przez nich celi. Draco starał się skupić tylko na swoich stopach, _lewa, prawa, lewa, prawa, jeszcze tylko kawałek_. Czuł, że jeśli choć na chwilę się od tego oderwie, nie zrobi nawet kroku dalej.  
  
W końcu zatrzymał się, wymuszając to także na uwięzionym z nim pod peleryną Potterze. Tylko kilka kroków dzieliło ich od celi, w której spędził dwa najgorsze miesiące swojego życia. Niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo, jak tego, by nigdy więcej nie odwiedzać tej przeklętej nory, ale nie miał wyboru. Na trzęsących się nogach pokonał odległość dzielącą go od drzwi celi, ledwo rejestrując, że tym razem nie jest sam. Potter wyciągnął dłonie do metalowego uchwytu, ale Draco go uprzedził. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, jednak czuł, że powinien zrobić to sam. Wysunął dłonie spod peleryny i zacisnął palce na uchwycie. Pociągnął. Zgrzyt metalu wdarł mu się do głowy, budząc do życia widmo przeszłych wydarzeń. Zachłysnął się powietrzem i wsparł ciężej na nogach. Zagryzł mocno szczęki i zmusił się, by pociągnąć raz jeszcze. Drzwi uchyliły się, ukazując to, co skrywały. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek dostrzec, z wnętrza pomieszczenia wydobył się ostry odór ekskrementów, potu i zgnilizny, znacznie intensywniejszy od tego panującego w korytarzu. Tego było już za wiele. Zrzucił z siebie pelerynę i zwymiotował pod ścianą. Potter taktownie zachował milczenie, gdy Draco sukcesywnie opróżniał swój żołądek. Gdy tylko torsje ustały, rozejrzał się pospiesznie dookoła. Spod peleryny-niewidki wystawała ręka Pottera, uzbrojona w różdżkę, i poruszała się, w pełni przygotowana na atak. Na szczęście korytarz pozostał pusty, a Draco nabrał pewności, że w to miejsce od dłuższego czasu nie zawitała żadna żywa dusza. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni, rad z tego, że nie widzi miny Pottera, i zebrał się w sobie.  
  
W porządku, musi tylko zajrzeć do tej cholernej celi, upewnić się, że jest pusta, i może wracać, zwolniony z długu życia. Nabrał głęboko powietrza do płuc i podszedł do otwartych drzwi. Zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że poczuł kłucie w skroniach, zmusił się, by jedną nogą przestąpić próg celi. Ominął wzrokiem kajdany, które jeszcze niedawno ciążyły mu na nadgarstkach, płytkie zadrapania na ścianie i podłodze, jakie pozostawiły jego paznokcie, gdy starał się znieść choć _jeszcze jedną minutę, jeszcze jedną chwilę_ , i spojrzał wprost w przeciwległy kąt sali – tam, gdzie widział ją po raz ostatni.   
  
Przeszył go lodowaty dreszcz. Była tam. Naprawdę tam _była_. Nie spodziewał się, że ją odnajdzie. Nie mogąc się ruszyć, jakby jego stopy wrosły w ziemię, tylko przyglądał się wychudzonemu, skatowanemu ciału, które leżało na posadzce, wykręcone pod dziwnym kątem. Kościste nadgarstki zwisały kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, podtrzymywane przez łańcuchy, a czarne włosy oblepiały twarz. Za jego plecami Potter wyszeptał ciche słowa, których nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Jakby ogłuszony nagłym hukiem, dopiero teraz usłyszał bzyczenie much, żerujących na otwartych ranach.   
  
Nie mogła być żywa.   
  
Nogi same go niosły, wbrew logice, wbrew jego naturze, wbrew wszystkiemu. Odór nasilił się, ale przestał mu przeszkadzać, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy on sam wydzielał dokładnie taki sam zapach. Przystanął przy ciele, by po chwili uklęknąć na jedno kolano. Muchy poderwały się w momencie, przelatując mu przy głowie, jakby chciały zaatakować i jego. Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnym ruchem odsunął włosy z twarzy dziewczyny. Coś zakuło go w piersi boleśnie. Nie zasługiwała na taką śmierć. Nie zasługiwała także na to, by ją tu zostawić.   
  
Potter podążył jego śladem i przyklęknął, ale w znacznie większej odległości od ciała niż on. Draco wyciągnął różdżkę, będąc w pełni świadomym swoich ograniczeń, i skupił się tylko na zaklęciu, jakie miał rzucić. Jego magia nie współgrała z nim od razu, ale za trzecim razem w końcu uwolnił nadgarstki dziewczyny z kajdan, które z głuchym odgłosem uderzyły o ziemię.   
  
Gdy dotarło do niego, że będzie musiał ją podnieść, poczuł się dziwnie nierealnie. Pokonując odruch wymiotny, wsunął dłonie pod lepkie, zimne ciało i wtedy poczuł coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Lekkie, niemal niewyczuwalne drgnienie magii. Natychmiast przyłożył ucho do piersi dziewczyny. Głowę wypełniło mu słabe, niemiarowe bicie serca.  
  
***  
  
— Severus! — ryknął Draco, zaraz po tym, jak aportował się w piwnicy mieszkania mężczyzny. — Severus, kurwa mać!  
  
Chwilę później drzwi piwnicy otworzyły się na oścież i wyszedł przez nie Snape, ale przystanął na górnych schodkach, celując różdżką w dół. Miał na sobie czarny szlafrok i wydawał się zaspany, jednak Dracona wcale to nie obchodziło.  
  
— Pomóż mi, do jasnej cholery! — ryknął znowu. Choć ciało w jego ramionach nie było ciężkie, przyklęknął, nie będąc w stanie go utrzymać.   
  
Snape rzucił za siebie jakieś zaklęcie i zszedł w końcu na dół, z różdżką nadal wyciągniętą przed siebie.  
  
— Czy ty zwariowałeś? — fuknął ściszonym głosem. — Pojawiasz się bez zapowiedzi, wrzeszczysz i sprowadzasz do mnie... — przerwał, gdy dotarło do niego, na kogo patrzy.   
  
— Tak, też myślałem, że nie żyje! — krzyknął Draco i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa: — Ale żyła, była ze mną w tej cholernej celi przez cały czas, a ja myślałem, że nie jest prawdziwa... Ta kobieta tak powiedziała, a ona nic nie zrobiła, rozumiesz, pozwoliła mi odejść...  
  
— Draco! — przerwał mu Snape, stając tuż nad nim i zakrywając nos. — Nie mam pojęcia, o czym bredzisz.  
  
— Potem ci wytłumaczę, teraz musisz jej pomóc. Mam wobec niej dług życia.   
  
Severus wyglądał na bardzo zmieszanego. Założył ręce na piersi i westchnął cicho.  
  
— Nie może tu zostać ani chwili dłużej — powiedział zdenerwowany. — Nie jestem sam.  
  
— Chyba kpisz! — jęknął Draco, próbując za wszelką cenę utrzymać śliskie ciało trzęsącymi się rękami. — Odmawiasz mi pomocy, bo masz randkę?!  
  
— To nie randka, głupcze! — warknął rozdrażniony, jakby podejrzenia Dracona śmiertelnie go obraziły. — Czarny Pan wysłał do mnie Glizdogona. Chyba wiesz, co to oznacza.  
  
Draco zagryzł wargę niemal boleśnie.  
  
— Bez ciebie nie dam rady jej pomóc — wydusił.  
  
Coś w tonie jego głosu albo w spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Severus zawahał się.  
  
— Poczekaj tu — powiedział i, zanim Draco zdążył w jakiś sposób zareagować, odwrócił się i opuścił piwnicę, zostawiając go samego. Samego, jeśli nie liczyć ciała, które obejmował.   
  
Spojrzał w dół i zastanowił się, co musiał czuć Severus, kiedy to Draco do niego trafił. Choć on nie mógł być w tak złym stanie, to pewne. Przebiegł spojrzeniem po okaleczeniach i miejscach, gdzie kości przetarły skórę. Skoro pozbyli się reszty więźniów, to czemu, u licha, ją zostawili? Czemu nie ukryli dowodów do końca? To wszystko nie miało sensu, jeśli się nad tym głębiej zastanowić.   
  
Odetchnął głębiej, starając się zignorować odór, i zaczął rozważać pozostałe opcje. Skoro dom Severusa odpadał, pozostał jedynie Hogwart. Problem stanowiły bariery nałożone na każdy zakamarek zamku, błonia, a nawet część Zakazanego Lasu. Dumbledore dobrze przemyślał swoją śmierć, która tylko wzmocniła zaklęcia, doprowadzając do przemiany Hogwartu w twierdzę, jaką nie był kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Świetne strategiczne posunięcie blokowało jednocześnie wszystkie wpływy z zewnątrz i przemycenie oraz ukrycie kogoś obcego w zamku graniczyło z cudem. Musiał znaleźć miejsce wolne od zabezpieczeń, które w jakiś sposób ominęło zaklęcie Dumbledore'a, posiadające swoją własną pierwotną magię. W jego umyśle pojawiło się tylko jedno takie miejsce.  
  
Snape wrócił po jakiejś minucie z naręczem pękatych fiolek.   
  
— Połóż ją — przykazał Draconowi i wyciągnął jedną z nich, napełnioną szarym płynem. — To eliksir uzupełniający płyny. Tobie pomógł, ale nie mam pewności, czy w tym przypadku będzie w stanie cokolwiek zdziałać.  
  
Wprawnie otworzył usta kobiety i wlał szarawą ciecz do środka. Potem wybrał kilka innych fiolek i zaaplikował je w podobny sposób.  
  
— Nie jestem w stanie więcej zrobić — powiedział po chwili i odsunął się nieco. — Tutaj masz wszystko, co mogę ci zapewnić. — Podał Draconowi pozostałe fiolki. — Jeśli w ciągu doby jej stan się nie poprawi, odpuść sobie.   
  
Draco kiwnął głową i spakował eliksiry do kieszeni szaty.  
  
— Żadnych zaklęć, pamiętaj — dodał, gdy Draco zdążył już wstać. — Pospiesz się z aportacją. Działanie eliksirów przejdzie zaraz na tryb bardziej zbilansowany, a wtedy zwykłe zachwianie magii wszystko zniweczy.  
  
Draco ponownie kiwnął głową i obrócił się.  
  
***  
  
Gdy wylądował z powrotem w Hogwarcie, był więcej niż szczęśliwy, że połączenie punktów aportacyjnych Hogwart – piwnica Severusa pozwoliło mu także na aportację łączną. Musiał działać szybko, bo bariery, jakie zostały nałożone na zamek i błonia, na pewno niedługo zawiadomią McGonagall o nadprogramowym gościu. Sprowadzanie do Hogwartu śmierciożerczyni nie było zbyt roztropne, ale nie miał wyboru. Tylko tutaj mógł niezauważony spróbować jej pomóc.   
  
Ciało w jego rękach ciążyło mu coraz bardziej w miarę upływu czasu. Myślał gorączkowo nad miejscem, w którym może ją ukryć. Powrócił myślami do Pokoju Życzeń, jednak gdyby znowu był tam widywany częściej niż powinien, a pomieszczenie byłoby przez cały czas zablokowane, ktoś nabrałby podejrzeń. Gdyby istniało jakieś miejsce niedostępne dla większości, ukryte na tyle dobrze, że nie sięgałyby tam żadne bariery ochronne...  
  
— Nie zostawiłeś jej u Snape'a?  
  
Głos Pottera tak bardzo go zaskoczył, że niemal krzyknął. Po chwili głowa chłopaka zamajaczyła na tle jeziora, gdy ten zsunął z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.  
  
— Nie mogłem. — Draco przełknął głośno ślinę i spróbował uspokoić szaleńcze bicie serca. — Słuchaj, nie mamy czasu, muszę ją gdzieś ukryć, tylko... — Nagłe olśnienie sprawiło, że wszystko wokół wydawało się ciut jaśniejsze. Spojrzał na Pottera, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. — No jasne. Idealne.  
  
— Co? — Mina Pottera upodobniła go do Weasleya, kiedy ten bardzo mocno próbował coś zrozumieć, ale go to przerastało.  
  
— Komnata Tajemnic — wyszeptał Draco, podniecony, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w szaleńczym uśmiechu.  
  
— Co? — dopytał Potter, zbity z tropu.   
  
— Zabierz mnie do Komnaty Tajemnic.  
  
Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.  
  
— Do Komnaty Tajemnic? — upewnił się.  
  
— Tak, właśnie tam.  
  
— Ale dlaczego?  
  
— Nie mam czasu, żeby ci to teraz wyjaśniać — sapnął Draco. — Radary zaraz wykryją obecność obcej osoby i będzie po wszystkim.   
  
Potter wahał się, to było jasne. Po chwili jednak ściągnął z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i zarzucił ją na Dracona.  
  
— Dobra, chodź za mną. — Potter ruszył przed siebie, sięgając po coś do kieszeni szaty, ale porzucił ten pomysł, jakby nagle o czymś sobie przypomniał. Draco natomiast kroczył dwa kroki za nim, niezdrowo podekscytowany tym, że w końcu zobaczy miejsce, które nawiedzało go w snach od początku drugiej klasy. Wiedział, że ten pomysł pojawił mu się w głowie ze względów czysto praktycznych, ale sama myśl o Komnacie Tajemnic, o tym, że nareszcie tam wejdzie...  
  
Weszli do zamku. Potter zaczął wspinać się po schodach, a Dracona ogarnęło dziwne uczucie. Był przekonany, że legendarna komnata musi znajdować się w lochach. Z drugiej strony odczuł dziwną satysfakcję, bo podczas swoich samotnych nocnych wędrówek zdążył poznać najniższy poziom zamku jak własną kieszeń. Nagle Potter skręcił w jakiś nieużywany korytarz i Draco zorientował się, że to skrót, o którym nie miał pojęcia. Zakodował go w pamięci, wiedząc, że wcześniej czy później może się zdarzyć, że będzie potrzebował z niego skorzystać.   
  
Po chwili przemykali już korytarzem na pierwszym piętrze, rozglądając się bacznie na boki. Gdy Potter podszedł do drzwi łazienki Jęczącej Marty i bezceremonialnie je otworzył, a następnie wszedł do środka, Dracona wmurowało w ziemię.  
  
— Jaja sobie robisz — wypalił, nie ruszając się o krok.   
  
— Żałuję, że nie mogę zobaczyć twojej miny — powiedział Potter, nie odwracając się, i zaczął oglądać umywalkę. Potarł palcem po prawej stronie kranu, a z jego ust wydobył się krótki syk.  
  
Umywalka z głośnym chrzęstem okręciła się wokół własnej osi, a następnie zaczęła powoli zapadać. Za nią majaczył wielki wylot rury, którego wnętrze ginęło w mroku. Przez plecy Dracona przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Nie lubił ciemności, bo nigdy nie było pewności, co się w niej kryje.  
  
— Dobra, idę pierwszy — rzucił Potter przez ramię. — Będę na ciebie czekał na dole.  
  
Wsunął nogi do otworu i po chwili zniknął w nim cały. Draco ściągnął z siebie pelerynę i owinął w nią kobietę, tworząc coś w kształcie kokonu. Ponownie podniósł ciało i podszedł do wylotu rury. Nie wyglądała zachęcająco, lecz mimo wszystko przysiadł przy niej, zanurzając stopy w czerni, przycisnął tobołek do piersi i odepchnął się wolną ręką, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co robi. Gdy chwilę później zsuwał się z ogromną szybkością czarną rurą, zastanawiał się, czy to aby nie jeden z dziwnych snów, jakie miewał, będąc jeszcze dzieckiem. Pobieżnie rejestrował mniejsze tunele, odchodzące od głównego, i gdy zaczął się już niepokoić, kąt spadania znacznie się zmniejszył. Zanim zdążył się przygotować, wypadł z drugiego końca rury, lądując z jękiem twardo na kolanach, bez możliwości złagodzenia upadku, gdyż jego ręce nadal były zajęte trzymaniem ciała.   
  
— Pomóc ci? — zapytał Potter, stojąc zaledwie kilka kroków od niego.  
  
Pokręcił przecząco głową i rozejrzał się po miejscu, w którym się znajdowali. Otaczały ich czarne, pokryte śluzem ściany. Gdy się podnosił, pod jego stopami chrupnęły maleńkie kości drobnych ssaków. Ubranie lepiło mu się od jakiejś mazi, ale zareagował na to jedynie zmarszczeniem nosa. Przecież zniósł znacznie gorsze rzeczy. Obejrzał korytarz raz jeszcze i wzdrygnął się. Pomimo kilku różnic nie mógł nie zauważyć podobieństwa do rumuńskich lochów, szczególnie jeśli w grę wchodził klimat. Widocznie los postanowił sobie z niego zakpić, po raz kolejny w ciągu tego samego dnia wrzucając go do takiego miejsca.   
  
Ruszył powoli za Potterem, krzywiąc się z powodu odnowionej kontuzji w kolanie i przeklinając pod nosem, że znowu utyka.  
  
Poruszali się ciemnym krętym korytarzem, a Potter, który szedł przodem, oświetlał im drogę. Musieli znajdować się bardzo głęboko, znacznie niżej niż poziom lochów. Gdy przyjrzał się mokrym ścianom, nabrał podejrzeń, że nad nimi musiało być jezioro.  
  
Szli w ciszy, co jakiś czas zerkając na siebie. Korytarz stopniowo się rozjaśniał, ale to wcale nie sprawiło, że miejsce stawało się mniej mroczne. Dracona ponownie nawiedziło nieprzyjemne uczucie deja vu, więc po raz kolejny skupił się na swoich stopach. Gdy podniósł głowę, dostrzegł przed sobą szczątki ogromnej wężowej skóry. Po pierwszym szoku, podszedł bliżej, oceniając w myślach wielkość zwierzęcia. Wylinkę musiał zrzucić prawdziwy potwór. Tylko jeden wąż pasowałby do takiego rozmiaru...   
  
A więc to bazyliszek był legendarnym potworem Slytherina! Łącząc wszystkie fakty, poczuł się naprawdę głupi, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Zerknął kątem oka na Pottera, czując bardzo niechciany podziw dla chłopaka – w końcu pokonał tę bestię będąc jedynie na drugim roku. Wrócił wzrokiem do skóry bazyliszka. Tak bardzo pragnął wypytać Pottera o szczegóły, ale w tej chwili nie było na to czasu. Obrócił się w lewo, odrywając wzrok od wężowej skóry, i ruszył w kierunku, w jakim zdążył już odejść Potter, który chyba nawet nie zauważył, że Dracona z nim nie ma. Po chwili zrównał się z Gryfonem, bo dalsza droga była niemal całkowicie zatarasowana przez różnej wielkości kamienie.  
  
— To wina Lockharta — powiedział Potter, jakby na usprawiedliwienie, w końcu zaszczycając Dracona spojrzeniem. — Chciał nas pozbawić pamięci na drugim roku, ale użył złamanej różdżki Rona i... no, i oto rezultat.  
  
— Zapomniałeś dodać, że oprócz tego kompletnie ześwirował — wymruczał ironicznie Draco.  
  
— Oj tam, przynajmniej dalej żyje w swoim świecie iluzji — odparł lekko Potter, podchodząc do kupy gruzu. Znów wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i rzucił niezbyt mocne zaklęcie powiększające dziurę w stercie kamieni. — Panie przodem. — Kiwnął na Dracona z uśmiechem.  
  
Draco pokręcił głową i ruszył przed siebie. Schylił się i przedostał na drugą stronę, odczuwając coraz większy wysiłek spowodowany noszeniem dziewczyny.  
  
— Daj mi ją. — Potter stał tuż obok niego, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. Draco bez słowa podał mu ciało, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął iść naprzód.  
  
Potter niósł dziewczynę przez resztę drogi. Gdy po kilku minutach stanęli przed dwoma splecionymi wężami, wyrzeźbionymi w kamiennej ścianie, Draco poczuł, że są na miejscu. Szmaragdowe oczy gadów migotały delikatnie za każdym razem, gdy się poruszył. Do jego uszu dotarł syk, identyczny jak ten w łazience, a pomiędzy wężami pojawiła się mała szczelina, która zaczęła się rozrastać, rozsuwając je na boki, aż w końcu oba gady wchłonęła ściana. Przed nimi znajdowało się okrągłe wejście do komnaty. Potter nie wahał się ani przez moment i dziarsko wkroczył do środka. Draco odetchnął głęboko i wszedł za nim.   
  
Gdy tylko znalazł się we wnętrzu komnaty, jego uwagę przykuła zielonkawa poświata, która zdawała się przylegać do ciała, oblepiać je. Przeszedł go dreszcz, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że był całkiem nieprzyjemny. Ruszył za Potterem w głąb komnaty, przesuwając spojrzeniem po rzeźbionych wężowych kolumnach, podpierających sklepienie pomieszczenia. Gdy przeniósł wzrok na koniec komnaty, przystanął na chwilę w zachwycie. Ogromna, wykuta w skale podobizna Salazara Slytherina wieńczyła jego dzieło, rozciągając się na całej ścianie. Tuż pod nią znajdowała się wnęka wypełniona czarną wodą, w której częściowo zanurzony był szkielet monstrualnego węża. Przyglądał się temu z najwyraźniej dość osobliwym wyrazem twarzy, bo Potter parsknął pod nosem i powiedział niedowierzającym głosem:  
  
— Podoba ci się tu. Naprawdę ci się podoba.  
  
Draco skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie. Uwielbiał wytworne i _suche_ przestrzenie Malfoy Manor, ale ogromna rzeźbiona komnata, będąca jednocześnie uczczeniem swego twórcy, miała w sobie jakieś niepokojące piękno, którego nie mógł nie zauważyć.  
  
Przemierzyli niemal całą komnatę, zatrzymując się kilkanaście metrów od szkieletu bazyliszka. Kremowe kości i fragmenty skóry przytłaczały swą wielkością znacznie bardziej, gdy stał bliżej. Obejrzał się na Pottera.  
  
— Powinniśmy zrobić jakieś posłanie — powiedział, machając ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.   
  
— Mógłbym transmutować mój sweter w materac — zaproponował Potter.  
  
— Dobrze. — Rozpiął guziki szaty, zsunął ją z ramion i wyciągnął przed siebie. — To transmutuj w koc. Tylko zrób to poprawnie.  
  
Potter wziął od niego szatę nieco zbyt gwałtownie i położył ją na ziemi. Draco poprawił mankiety koszuli. Biały materiał zabrudził się miejscami, a on nie mógł doczekać się chwili, w której zdejmie z siebie ubranie i wejdzie pod prysznic. Podszedł do dziewczyny, masochistycznie wciągając głęboko do płuc smród jej ciała. Był obrzydliwy i tak cholernie znajomy. Musieli ją umyć. Skrzywił się na samą myśl.  
  
Obok niego Potter szeptał odpowiednie zaklęcia. Zamienił sweter w niebieski materac, a szatę w koc, który nie wyglądał na ciepły. Draco tylko przewrócił oczami, nie chcąc wdawać się w kłótnie. Wiedział, że sam nie byłby pewnie w stanie dokonać nawet tego.   
  
Potter stanął po drugiej stronie dziewczyny. Bez słowa przenieśli ciało na materac i ściągnęli z niego pelerynę. Draco uśmiechnął się w duchu, widząc, że Potter się wzdrygnął.  
  
— Trzeba będzie ją umyć, żeby nie wdało się zakażenie — powiedział Potter fachowym tonem, podnosząc się.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Nieważne — machnął ręką — ale i tak trzeba będzie ją umyć.  
  
— Wiem.  
  
Popatrzyli na siebie, jeden bardziej niepewny od drugiego.  
  
— Myłeś już kogoś? — zapytał pierwszy Draco.  
  
— Czy ja wyglądam jak opiekunka? — parsknął gniewnie Potter. — Nie, Malfoy, wyobraź sobie, że nie myłem.  
  
— No to mamy problem. Trzeba oczyścić rany i nałożyć maści.  
  
Potter zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Wiem! — Oczy zaświeciły mu się w przypływie olśnienia. — Mrużka może pomóc! Zajmowała się synem Croucha, więc musiała go myć, nie?  
  
Draco miał już na końcu języka ciętą ripostę na błyskotliwą dedukcję Pottera, gdy uderzył go sens słów chłopaka.  
  
— Chcesz tu sprowadzić skrzata?! Zwariowałeś?!   
  
— Masz lepszy pomysł?  
  
Oblizał wargę. Trzeba było działać szybko.  
  
— Ta cała Mrużka będzie cicho?  
  
— Jak ją poprosisz — odparł wyzywająco Potter.  
  
— Mam prosić skrzata, doprawdy!   
  
Potter skrzywił się i westchnął.  
  
— Mrużko! — zawołał, a jego głos poniósł się echem po komnacie. Kilka sekund później skrzatka zmaterializowała metr od niego.  
  
— Pan wzywał...? — Gdy rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, jej oczy powiększyły się do monstrualnych rozmiarów, co czyniło jej twarz jeszcze bardziej szpetną.  
  
— Tak, Mrużko, wzywałem cię. — Potter przykucnął przy skrzatce i widać było, że próbował brzmieć naturalnie, co niezbyt mu wyszło. — Chciałem cię zapytać, czy mogłabyś nam pomóc.  
  
Ogromne oczy skrzatki spoczęły na Draconie, który z założonymi na piersi rękami przyglądał jej się oceniająco, a następnie przesunęły na materac. Krzyknęła cicho i przyłożyła żylastą dłoń do ust.  
  
— Tak... — Potter westchnął. — Wiem, że opiekowałaś się dziećmi i... Proszę, pomóż nam.   
  
Oczy skrzatki, teraz pełne przerażenia, znów spoczęły na Potterze.  
  
— Ale co Mrużka miałaby zrobić, sir? — Dolna warga zadrżała jej niebezpieczne.  
  
— Umyć ją — powiedział Draco, tracąc cierpliwość, i wskazał głową w kierunku materaca. — Dokładnie, ale bez użycia magii. Nie wolno ci użyć magii — zaznaczył twardo.  
  
— Oczywiście, jeśli się zgodzisz nam pomóc — dodał szybko Potter, karcąc Dracona spojrzeniem. — Proszę, to dla nas bardzo ważne.   
  
Skrzatka wydawała się bardzo zagubiona, wędrowała spojrzeniem od Pottera do materaca i z powrotem.   
  
— Mrużka pomoże — wystękała w końcu. — Tylko Mrużka potrzebuje wody i mydła, i czystych ręczników...  
  
— To po nie idź — warknął Draco. — Ale nie wolno ci nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co robisz, gdzie i co tutaj widziałaś, rozumiesz?  
  
Mrużka kiwnęła głową i zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.  
  
— Mógłbyś być dla niej milszy, wiesz? — Potter podniósł się i zmrużył gniewnie oczy. — To nie jest twój skrzat, nie musi tego robić.  
  
— Skrzatom trzeba jasno stawiać sprawę, a nie cackać się z nimi tak jak ty. Pewnie w ogóle byś nie wspomniał o tym, że ma siedzieć cicho! — warknął Draco.  
  
— Mówiłem ci już, że bym ją o to poprosił! — odwarknął Potter, także podnosząc głos. — _Poprosił_ , wiesz w ogóle, co to słowo znaczy? Prosiłeś kogoś o coś kiedykolwiek?  
  
Draco spiął się i odwrócił głowę. Przez myśl przeleciały mu setki błagalnych słów, jakie kierował do swoich oprawców w złudnej nadziei, że mu odpuszczą. Jedynym skutkiem był ochrypły śmiech i silniejsze klątwy. Słowo „proszę” splamiło mu wargi i język jak żrąca substancja, na zawsze naznaczając się bolesnym piętnem.  
  
Ból musiał wykrzywić mu twarz, bo Potter zaraz dodał:  
  
— Cholera, nie chciałem.   
  
Draco potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Niemal w tej samej chwili do jego uszu doleciał charakterystyczny dźwięk aportacji.  
  
— Pamiętaj, żadnej magii — rzucił przed siebie.  
  
— Tak jest, sir.  
  
Mrużka pracowała w ciszy za jego plecami. Nie odwrócił się, ale wiedział, że Potter nadal tam jest. Usłyszał tylko kilka kroków i odgłos szurania, świadczący o tym, że chłopak usiadł pod ścianą. Sam zdecydował, że nie może w nieskończoność wpatrywać się w czarną wodę, bo to tylko utwierdzi Pottera w przekonaniu, że łatwo go zranić. Obrócił się i z twarzą wypraną z emocji minął Mrużkę, a następnie przysiadł obok chłopaka.   
  
— O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? — zapytał znienacka Potter.  
  
— W czym?  
  
— Dlaczego zabroniłeś Mrużce czarować?   
  
Potter patrzył na niego z faktycznym zainteresowaniem, marszcząc brwi, co było niespotykane, więc Draco zaczął mówić:   
  
— Gdy czarodziej zostaje poddany długotrwałemu działaniu czarnej magii, jego własna magia zostaje zachwiana. Wtedy jest jak otwarte naczynie – chłonie wpływy z zewnątrz, które potęgują zniszczenia wywołane przez wcześniejsze zastosowanie czarnej magii. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Mówiąc w skrócie – jeśli rzucisz na taką osobę zaklęcie, prawdopodobnie ją zabijesz.  
  
Brwi Pottera wróciły do swojego naturalnego kształtu tylko po to, by po chwili znów się zmarszczyć.  
  
— W takim razie dlaczego wcześniejsze zaklęcia jej nie zabiły? — zapytał Potter, ruchem głowy wskazując na materac.  
  
Wkraczali na grząski temat, ale Draco odczuwał coś na kształt ulgi, gdy wreszcie mógł o tym z kimś porozmawiać. Odgarnął włosy z czoła i skupił wzrok na zębach bazyliszka.  
  
— Za każdym razem, gdy sprawdzali na nas jakieś zaklęcia, podawali nam specjalne eliksiry. Często też testowali eliksiry, rzucając zaklęcia. Przykładowo sprawdzali, czy dana maść naprawdę chroni przed ogniem, podpalając jakąś część ciała, czy dana klątwa rozcina skórę na grubość centymetra czy dwóch, czy konkretny eliksir zatamuje krwawienie, nawet gdy odetną ci rękę... — Potarł nos kciukiem i kontynuował: — Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale w pewnych przypadkach magia jest w stanie się do tego przyzwyczaić, co nie oznacza, że to nie wykańcza. Wszystko zależy od kontroli. Kiedy ją stracisz, twoja własna magia zaczyna buntować się wobec ciebie i wtedy jest już po wszystkim. Jedynym ratunkiem są eliksiry, które podał jej już Severus, ale nie są one jednak w stanie sprawić, że będzie tak jak dawniej, że kiedykolwiek odzyskasz pełną kontrolę nad własną magią.   
  
Potter przyglądał mu się poważnie.  
  
— Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu tego, co was spotkało. — Jego głos wydawał się brzmieć szczerze. — Nikt nie zasłużył na coś takiego.   
  
Mrużka wplotła palce w czarne włosy, które teraz przypominały ciemną, podartą szmatę.  
  
— Wiele osób zasłużyło na coś znacznie gorszego — odparł Draco, nie odrywając wzroku od skrzacich palców wymywających brud z czarnej gęstwiny.   
  
W ciszy przyglądali się pracy skrzatki. Gdy zaczęła ściągać z ciała dziewczyny strzępy ubrań, jakie miała na sobie, Potter taktownie odwrócił głowę. Draco patrzył. Nie z ciekawości, tak po prostu. Granat pokrywający żebra, biodra i kolana sprawił, że się uśmiechnął. Wpasował się w jej kości znacznie lepiej niż w jego.   
  
Strużki brudnej wody wędrowały po wzgórzach i dolinach nagiego ciała, choć może lepszym słowem byłoby „krzywizny”. Wypukłości i zapadnięcia; kości, na które ktoś naciągnął za małą ilość skóry, wyglądającą, jakby miała za chwilę pęknąć i uwolnić swoją zawartość.   
  
Gąbka w skrzaciej dłoni przemierzyła szlak pomiędzy obojczykiem a niemal płaską klatką piersiową i wróciła na ramię. Przejechała delikatnie w dół i zatrzymała się gwałtownie przed przedramieniem. Lewym przedramieniem. Mrużka podniosła na niego przerażony wzrok, a on tylko kiwnął głową. Dłoń skrzatki zaczęła na powrót pracować. Poczuł ruch po prawej stronie, więc obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Potter pochyla głowę w kierunku kolan, a na jego twarzy błądzi wyraz ogromnego zażenowania. Musiał niechcący coś podejrzeć i teraz kulił się ze wstydu. Draco niemal się roześmiał na ten przejaw gryfonizmu, ale to nie był ani czas, ani miejsce na takie zachowania.  
  
Niedługo później Mrużka odłożyła gąbkę do miski, osuszyła ciało ręcznikiem, a następnie delikatnie ubrała je w jasną koszulę nocną, przykryła kocem i odsunęła się od materaca.  
  
— Mrużka wykonała polecenie — powiedziała nieco trzęsącym się głosem. — Czy Mrużka ma zrobić coś jeszcze?  
  
— Nie, dziękujemy, to wszystko. — Potter zerwał się na równe nogi; ślad rumieńca nadal odznaczał się na jego policzkach.   
  
Skrzatka zebrała wszystkie swoje przybory, ale zawahała się przed aportacją.  
  
— Czy Mrużka ma wrócić jutro?   
  
— Jakbyś była tak miła, bylibyśmy bardzo wdzięczni — odpowiedział Potter, uśmiechając się delikatnie, a skrzatka odwróciła głowę w wyrazie speszenia.  
  
— Ależ oczywiście, że Mrużka przyjdzie! Mrużka zawsze pomoże Harry'emu Potterowi! — Ukłoniła się w pas, co nie było zbyt łatwe z powodu wszystkich rzeczy, jakie trzymała pod pachami, i zniknęła.  
  
Draco wywrócił oczami, wgniatając się mocniej plecami w ścianę.  
  
— Może niedługo zaprosisz ją na randkę, co? Jest nawet w twoim typie.  
  
— W moim typie?! — Potter wytrzeszczył oczy, gapiąc się na niego z góry, oburzony. — Niby dlaczego?  
  
— No bo też... — „Ubiera się w łachmany”, chciał powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się opamiętał. Z jakichś niewyjaśnionych powodów nie mógł dokończyć myśli na głos. — ...ma duże uszy — zakończył nieco ślamazarnie.  
  
Potter, o dziwo, się uśmiechnął.   
  
— Też masz duże uszy. Według twojej teorii ty także powinieneś być w moim typie.  
  
— Nie pozwalaj sobie — warknął Draco, podnosząc się na nogi. — Poza tym moje uszy nie są duże, tylko proporcjonalne.  
  
Teraz Potter zaśmiał się już na głos, a Draco ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że to bardzo przyjemny dźwięk. Naturalny. On nigdy nie śmiał się w ten sposób. Zastanowił się skąd, u diabła, Potter, który też przeżył swoje, czerpie siłę, by śmiać się tak jak teraz.  



	6. Chapter 6

_Bose stopy dziecka zatrzymały się na chwilę na miękkim dywanie. Chłopiec rozglądał się wokół, czując coraz większy strach.  
  
— Mamo! — krzyknął piskliwym głosem, ile sił w płucach.   
  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza, tak samo jak kilka razy wcześniej. Dolna warga chłopca zaczęła niespokojnie drżeć. Zacisnął piąstki i ruszył w stronę zielonego salonu. Gdyby mógł chociaż znaleźć skrzata, ten powiedziałby mu, gdzie jest mama. Wydawało się jednak, że został sam, zupełnie sam.   
  
Salon był pusty, tak samo jak jadalnia, hol i wszystkie sypialnie. Pomimo tego, że dom miał mnóstwo pokoi, zaczynało już brakować tych, których chłopiec jeszcze nie sprawdził. Przebiegł do końca korytarza i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach jednego z wypoczynkowych, tego kremowego, ulubionego mamy. W słoneczne dni uwielbiała siedzieć przy otwartym balkonie, czytając, grając na fortepianie lub nie robiąc zupełnie nic. Lubił wtedy przychodzić do niej, zakradać się po cichu i próbować ją wystraszyć. Mama jednak zawsze odwracała się, gdy był już tuż-tuż, uśmiechała i wyciągała do niego ręce. A potem siedział na jej kolanach, otulony zapachem różanych perfum i ciepłem włosów nagrzanych od wpadającego do pokoju słońca. Zaciskał palce na jedwabnej sukni i usypiał w rytmie delikatnego kołysania, z głową na piersi matki, wsłuchując się w miarowe bicie jej serca.  
  
Otworzył drzwi. Jasny pokój na chwilę go oślepił. Dostrzegł bujany fotel, który stał na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu. Przy otwartych balkonowych drzwiach delikatnie poruszała się zasłona. Ale mamy nie było. Nie było ciepła włosów na policzku, zapachu różanych perfum ani miękkości jedwabiu pod palcami.   
  
— Mamusiu — szepnął zdławionym głosem — gdzie jesteś?_  
  
  
  
  
— Malfoy! Hej, obudź się!  
  
Silne potrząsanie ramieniem przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Rozejrzał się niepewnie i dotarło do niego, że wciąż znajduje się w Komnacie Tajemnic. Potter pochylał się nad nim z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Okulary miał bardziej niż zwykle przekrzywione, a oddech przyspieszony, jakby właśnie przebiegł dłuższy dystans.  
  
— Spałeś tu? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
  
Nie odpowiedział. Podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i wyprostował z chrupnięciem zesztywniałe plecy. Promieniujący ból w karku zasygnalizował mu, że musiał spać znacznie dłużej niż kilka minut, jak na początku sądził.  
  
— Która godzina? — zapytał ochryple.  
  
— Dziewiąta — odparł Potter. — Nie było cię na śniadaniu, więc pomyślałem, że jesteś tutaj.   
  
— Brawo, cóż za wspaniała dedukcja — mruknął sarkastycznie, przeciągnął się i w końcu wstał nieco pokracznie z ziemi.   
  
Pamiętał, że gdy Potter wyszedł niedługo po zniknięciu Mrużki, sam miał zostać tylko chwilę dłużej, ale jakimś cudem musiał zasnąć i przespać całą noc. Zważywszy na jego problemy z bezsennością, było to bardzo dziwne. Może to zasługa zimnej, twardej podłogi? W końcu w Rumunii tylko to miał do dyspozycji.   
  
Odwrócił głowę i napotkał badawcze spojrzenie Pottera.  
  
— No co? — warknął.   
  
— Nic — odparł Potter tonem sugerującym niechęć do kłótni i potarł palcami trzonek Błyskawicy, którą oparł o ramię. Dopiero gdy Draco zauważył miotłę, dotarło do niego, że wydostanie się z komnaty będzie znacznie trudniejsze niż wejście do środka. Wcześniej w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale faktycznie, wielka śliska rura nie była idealna do wspinaczki.  
  
Potarł obolały kark i skrzywił się, gdy niemal natychmiast dotarła do niego obrzydliwa woń potu. Wzdrygnął się. Przymknął oczy, czując w gardle ostry posmak żółci. Czuł go tak często, że zdążył się już do niego przyzwyczaić.   
  
Brudna koszula oblepiała mu ciało tak dokładnie, jakby była jego drugą skórą. Oczami wyobraźni widział swoje paznokcie, zdzierające suche płaty z ramion, brzucha, karku... Widział też biel larw, wyróżniającą się na tle żółtawo-ceglastej mozaiki odcieni, jakie przybrała jego skóra; żywe klejnoty na obumarłym płótnie.   
  
Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, by poczuć się choć odrobinę lepiej, to podwinąć rękawy. Bez skrępowania odsłonił Mroczny Znak, uważnie obserwując reakcję Pottera, który jednak nie zrobił nic poza kilkusekundowym zawieszeniu wzroku na tatuażu. Draco odgarnął włosy z czoła, czując pod palcami tę obrzydliwą wilgoć. Obiecał sobie, że jak już zrobi to, co musi, wejdzie pod prysznic na co najmniej pół godziny.   
  
Zebrał się w sobie i nieco chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do leżącej na materacu kobiety. Nie było widać nawet śladu poprawy. Sińce pokrywające kości nie straciły na barwie; zadrapania i otwarte rany pozostały niezasklepione. Jedynie zmianą był ciemniejszy odcień szarości, jaki przybrały jej usta.  
  
Chwycił czystą chustkę i zamoczył ją w misce wody. Nie wiedział, dlaczego robi to sam, ale obecność skrzatki działała mu na nerwy. Delikatnym ruchem przemył suche usta kobiety, a potem całą twarz i szyję. Pod lewym uchem, na sinym tle skóry, wybijał się czarny półksiężyc, jeden z wielu jej tatuaży. Podczas gdy pozostałe odkrył z czasem, ten od razu rzucił mu się w oczy.   
  
  
_— Umbră — szepnęła. — Czyli cień. — Przesunęła po nim palcami, kiedy zauważyła, że mu się przyglądał._  
  
  
Ojciec po pierwszym spotkaniu musiał dorzucić swoje trzy grosze o tym, że kobiecie nie przystoi „dekorować się” w ten sposób, a tym bardziej w miejscu tak widocznym, jak szyja. Draco, nawet nie znając jej dobrze, łatwo mógł powiedzieć, że była bardzo daleko od ojcowskiego wizerunku kobiety. Długi płaszcz, spodnie, buty z twardymi podeszwami i, oczywiście, ukochane rękawice bez palców, które ściągała tylko do odprawiania rytuałów. To był jedyny moment, w którym mógł zobaczyć, że jej dłonie są podobne do jego własnych – smukłe, kościste, o długich palcach, wskazujące na pochodzenie z rodów, jakich zwyczajnie nie mogła reprezentować.  
  
Dotarł chustką do obojczyka, przemywając ropiejące rany i stare, wyblakłe już blizny, które musiała mieć, zanim trafiła do rumuńskich lochów. W końcu czego innego można się było spodziewać po wojowniku?  
  
— Musimy porozmawiać — dobiegł go głos Pottera, gdy sunął palcami po wyraźnie odznaczającym się mostku. Nie przerwał czynności, nie zareagował też w żaden sposób na słowa chłopaka. — Kim ona jest? — zapytał.  
  
To pytanie musiało kiedyś paść. Nie odwracając się, Draco szepnął bardziej do niej niż do niego:  
  
— Viorica.   
  
— Jak?  
  
— Viorica — powtórzył mocno, odwracając się i krzywiąc, gdy dostrzegł zmarszczone brwi Pottera. Odłożył chustkę a następnie sięgnął po jedną z fiolek, po czym odkorkował ją kciukiem. — Viorica Vulcan.  
  
Potter kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał, ale nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego.   
  
— Coś mi to mówi — powiedział do samego siebie. — Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, skąd ją znam, ale na pewno gdzieś już ją widziałem. Od wczoraj nie daje mi to spokoju.  
  
— To fascynujące, Potter — warknął Draco i skrzywił usta w sztucznym uśmiechu. Sam nie potrzebował więcej niż chwili, by dodać dwa do dwóch. Nie zamierzał jednak swoim spostrzeżeniem dzielić się z Potterem, który miał widoczny problem z łączeniem faktów. Nacisnął kciukiem na wgłębienie pod dolną wargą kobiety i otworzył jej usta, po czym wlał do nich brudno-szarą zawiesinę. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie, gdy obserwował, jak płyn nie mieści się w półotwartych ustach i spływa cienką strużką w kierunku ucha. To było niemal bolesne, kiedy w pamięci tkwił obraz zupełnie innej osoby.  
  
— Jest niebezpieczna?  
  
Draco prychnął pod nosem.  
  
— To śmierciożerczyni — powiedział, obdarzając Pottera spojrzeniem, które jasno mówiło, co sądzi o poziomie jego intelektu. — Jak myślisz?  
  
Potter milczał, zaciskając mocno zęby. Uporczywie wpatrywał się w twarz Viorici, tak jakby chciał z niej wyczytać całą jej winę. Widać było, że coś go gryzie.  
  
— Jesteś mi w stanie zagwarantować, że kiedy się obudzi, nikomu nie stanie się krzywda? — zapytał w końcu.  
  
— Jeśli się obudzi — poprawił go Draco.   
  
Potter zmarszczył brwi i przeniósł spojrzenie na Dracona.  
  
— A co, jeśli się nie obudzi? — Zawarta w jego głosie obawa zdradziła, że doskonale znał odpowiedź.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
  
— Wtedy musimy znaleźć miejsce na pochówek.  
  
***  
  
W drodze powrotnej do lochów obmyślał najlepszy sposób, w jaki mógłby się wydostać z Komnaty Tajemnic. Z przemyceniem miotły było za dużo zachodu, poza tym podejrzane byłoby, gdyby się wydało, że wcale nie chodził na boisko. Gdy dowiedział się, że w nocy Potter zwyczajnie przywołał swoją, miał ochotę go uderzyć. Jak można było być tak lekkomyślnym? Jakim cudem ten idiota przeżył tak wiele starć z Czarnym Panem, pozostawało dla Dracona zagadką. W końcu to niepoprawne, by mieć w życiu tyle szczęścia.  
  
Zacisnął pięści, wbijając paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni na tyle mocno, że był pewien, iż przebiły skórę. Gdy już opuszczali komnatę, Potter rzucił mu zdawkowo, że powinien wziąć prysznic, bo śmierdzi. Pod groźbą śmierci Draco nie przyznałby się, jak bardzo go to dotknęło. Nic nie bolało tak jak zdeptana duma. Wolałby przez kilka godzin tarzać się w objęciach _Cruciatusa_ niż czuć się tak, jak czuł się właśnie teraz. A najgorsze było to, że Potter nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co mu zrobił. Draco latami marzył i robił wszystko, by dotknąć go tam, gdzie Potter sięgnął bez wysiłku i do tego bez żadnej świadomości. Upokarzające. Potwornie upokarzające.  
  
Po drodze na szczęście nie spotkał nikogo, bo nie miał pewności, czy zniósłby choć jeszcze jeden komentarz. Pokój wspólny także był opustoszały w zrozumiały dla porannej godziny sposób. Śpieszył się bardzo, nerwowo trzęsąc na całym ciele, a w myślach miał jedynie ciepłe strumienie wody, obmywające mu ciało. Dostał lekkiej zadyszki, ale nie zwolnił kroku. Musiał tylko wziąć czyste ubranie i mógł spokojnie zamknąć się w łazience prefektów na całe słodkie dwie godziny.   
  
Szczęście jednak opuściło go z momentem, w którym przekroczył próg dormitorium. Tyłem do niego, z twarzą zwróconą w kierunku zielonego jeziora za szybą, stał Blaise. Jego wysoka postać, odziana w czarną szatę, stała akurat pośrodku otoczonego szmaragdowymi zasłonami okna. Wyglądało to z daleka jak idealne, zrodzone z symetrii dziecko malarza, istniejące tylko za sprawą bezruchu Blaise'a, więc nie dłużej niż dwa uderzenia zmęczonego serca.  
  
— Musimy porozmawiać — powiedział Blaise swoim przyjemnym głosem, wpasowującym się w kompozycję, którą tworzyło jego ciało, i odwrócił się, rujnując ją tak gwałtownie, jak pięść rozbijająca gładką taflę lustra. — Poważnie.  
  
— Streszczaj się — odparł Draco, przeklinając w myślach problematyczną kwestię i to, że w ciągu godziny usłyszał ją już drugi raz. Obrysował wzrokiem zielonkawą aurę, jaką światło otoczyło postać Blaise'a, upodobniając go bardziej do fantomu niż człowieka. — Chciałbym wziąć prysznic.  
  
— Wyjeżdżam. — Blaise jak zwykle od razu przeszedł do rzeczy, za co był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. — Razem z matką opuszczamy Wielką Brytanię.  
  
— I mówisz mi o tym, bo...? — Draco uśmiechnął się sztucznie, marszcząc brwi.   
  
— Jedź z nami.  
  
— Prosisz mnie, bym z tobą pojechał? — upewnił się, przybierając jeszcze bardziej ironiczny wyraz twarzy.  
  
— Nie, nie proszę. Proponuję. — Blaise schował dłonie w kieszeniach szaty, a jego ton pozostał beznamiętny. — Szykuje się coś poważnego, a ja nie zamierzam czekać, aż będzie za późno. Wolę być o krok do przodu, cokolwiek się stanie.  
  
— Czyli uciekasz.  
  
— Możesz to tak nazywać, choć ja uważam, że to tylko zwykła ostrożność. Głupotą jest pozostanie w tym kraju dłużej niż tydzień.  
  
Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza ciężka od nigdy niezadanych pytań i niechcianych odpowiedzi.  
  
— Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? — Starał się, by jego głos zabrzmiał zdawkowo, ale nie był do końca przekonany, że mu się to udało.  
  
— Dziś wieczorem.  
  
— Cóż, miłej podróży.   
  
Odwrócił się w kierunku szafy, gdy dotarł do niego ostry ton Blaise'a:   
  
— Co się z tobą stało, do cholery? Nigdy nie byłeś typem bohatera. Dlaczego nagle masz zamiar ryzykować?  
  
Draco otworzył szafę i zaczął grzebać w ubraniach w poszukiwaniu jakiejś niepogniecionej koszuli. Nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Blaise był zbyt dobrym obserwatorem, by umknęły mu drobne detale, które odpowiadały na pytania znacznie chętniej niż usta Dracona.  
  
— Co cię tu trzyma, co?   
  
Chwycił granatową koszulę i odwrócił się w stronę Blaise'a, który w końcu porzucił maskę obojętności i przyglądał mu się po części z ciekawością, po części z bólem. Być może ten krótkotrwały przejaw szczerości sprawił, że Draco zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę.  
  
— Nie znaleźli ciała mojej matki.  
  
Blaise skrzywił się i westchnął.  
  
— Naprawdę wierzysz, że ona żyje?   
  
— Nie znaleźli ciała — powtórzył mocno.  
  
— Draco, nie bądź głupi. — Głos Blaise'a przybrał ten moralizatorski ton, którego używał za każdym razem, gdy chciał przemówić komuś do rozsądku. — Wiem, że pracujesz dla Zakonu. To jedyny powód, dla którego pozwolili ci wrócić. Nie mam pojęcia, co możesz dla nich robić, ale, uwierz mi, nie warto. Być może teraz im się na coś przydajesz, ale gdy przestaniesz, myślisz, że ktokolwiek będzie o tobie pamiętał? Jesteś dla nich gówniarzem z Mrocznym Znakiem, który już raz nadepnął im na odcisk. Cokolwiek ci teraz obiecują, jest bez pokrycia. A twoja matka...  
  
— JEST ŻYWA, DOPÓKI NIE ZOBACZĘ JEJ TRUCHŁA! — ryknął, wypluwając przy tym kropelki śliny.  
  
Blaise zacisnął usta, milcząc przez chwilę, po czym zaczął spokojnie:   
  
— Jak wybuchnie wojna, będziesz pierwszy w kolejce do odstrzału.  
  
— Wiem. — Odetchnął, próbując uspokoić gwałtowne bicie serca. Zebrał czyste ubrania i ręcznik i zamiast do łazienki prefektów skierował się do tej, którą dzielił z Blaisem.   
  
— Pansy też mi odmówiła.  
  
Z ręką na klamce, Draco odwrócił się po raz kolejny.  
  
— Jak to?  
  
— Normalnie. Powiedziała, że zostaje.   
  
Poza Blaise'a nie wskazywała na większe przejęcie sprawą, ale Draco wiedział, że to tylko maska.  
  
— Mówiła dlaczego? — zapytał, po części sam zaintrygowany.  
  
— Nie. — Blaise wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu powiedziała, że zostaje — powtórzył.  
  
To było zupełnie niepodobne do Pansy i całkiem nierozsądne z jej strony. Każdy prawdziwy Ślizgon korzysta z możliwości ucieczki, gdy sprawy zaczynają się komplikować. Był przekonany, że wróciła do Hogwartu tylko dlatego, że nie miała innego wyjścia. Po co zatem miała w nim zostawać, gdy Blaise ofiarował jej o wiele bezpieczniejszą alternatywę?  
  
— Pogadam z nią — rzucił Draco i wszedł do łazienki, pospiesznie zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
  
Odłożył czyste ubrania na podłogę i zaczął niemal zrywać z siebie te, które miał na sobie. Odrzucił je niedbale w kąt pokoju, spiesząc się, by jak najszybciej wejść pod prysznic. Swędzenie nasiliło się nie do zniesienia i było coraz gorzej, w miarę jak o nim myślał.  
  
Chwilę później gorący strumień obmył mu plecy, przez co niemal zamruczał. Szorował się przez co najmniej pół godziny, aż zrelaksował się na tyle, by swędzenie ustało. Dopiero wtedy uznał, że może zakończyć kąpiel, i wyszedł spod prysznica. Podłoga była tak zimna, że pod nagrzanymi od niemal wrzącej wody stopami czuł ogień. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, wręcz przeciwnie. Tylko silne odczucia upewniały go, że wciąż żyje.  
  
Przetarł dłonią zaparowane lustro i przyjrzał się sobie bardzo uważnie. Niestety nadal nie był w stanie odnaleźć tego, czego szukał.  
  
***  
  
Kilka godzin później siedział w Wielkiej Sali, dziobiąc widelcem pieczonego ziemniaka. Ominął wszystkie poranne zajęcia, niezbyt mając na uwadze konsekwencje. W końcu były to tylko podwójne eliksiry i zielarstwo, a więc nic, czego nie mógł nadrobić samemu. Starał się skupić na wszystkim poza Pritchardem, który opychał się pieczonym indykiem na tyle ostentacyjnie, jakby nie jadł nic od tygodni. Trzymał w dłoniach udko, wprawnie zagłębiając się zębami w mięso i odrywając nimi kawałek po kawałku, _mięsień po mięśniu..._  
  
Draco odwrócił się gwałtownie. W ustach zrobiło mu się sucho, a gardło zacisnęło się niemal boleśnie. Sięgnął po szklankę z sokiem dyniowym i opróżnił ją duszkiem, starając się pozbyć natrętnych wspomnień. Odetchnął głęboko i podniósł wzrok, łapiąc uważne spojrzenie Pottera. Nie mógł po sobie niczego pokazać, więc bardzo subtelnie potarł brew środkowym palcem. Potter parsknął, a Draco ugryzł się mocno we wnętrze policzka, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. W sumie powinien być temu idiocie wdzięczny, bo tylko dzięki niemu nie przyozdobił obrusa zawartością swojego żołądka.  
  
Nagle przez okno wleciała nieduża sowa i zaczęła pikować w dół. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem poczty o tej porze dnia była czarna koperta, przywiązana do nóżki ptaka – zawiadomienie o zgonie. Od początku roku trochę się ich pojawiło; w sztywnych formułach informowały odbiorców, który członek rodziny nie żyje. Jak miało się szczęście, zapisane były także okoliczności śmierci. Na jeden nerwowy moment cała sala zamarła w bezdechu w oczekiwaniu na to, kto otrzyma wyrok. Zrobiło się tak cicho, że każdy pojedynczy ruch ptasich skrzydeł był wyraźnie słyszalny nawet z końca sali.   
  
Sówka skierowała się w stronę stołu Slytherinu, a Draco przełknął głośno, jednak niemal od razu odbiła w kierunku Ravenclawu i bez dłuższego wahania upuściła kopertę przed trzecioroczną Krukonką. Salę wypełnił oddech ulgi szczęśliwców. Draco zerknął na Pansy, siedzącą z zamkniętymi oczami i twarzą ściągniętą bólem. Chwilę później dotarł do niego jęk rozpaczy, gdy Krukonka rozerwała przy stole kopertę i poznała jej zawartość. Głupia. Trzeba to było zrobić z odrobiną godności, w zaciszu własnego dormitorium. Widocznie jednak Krukonka nie należała do cierpliwych. Zaczęła płakać tak rzewnie, że groziło jej zapowietrzenie, a dziewczyna siedząca obok niej objęła ją i szeptała jakieś pocieszające, bezwartościowe słowa, niesłużące niczemu poza upewnieniem mówiącego, że coś robi, choćby nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Po chwili dołączył do nich Flitwick i cała trójka opuściła Wielką Salę. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, każdy wrócił do tego, co robił przed przybyciem sowy. W końcu to nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz.   
  
Pansy podniosła się z miejsca, więc Draco też to zrobił. Z przyjemnością opuścił Pritcharda i jego umazaną tłuszczem gębę. Ruszył przed siebie ze wzrokiem utkwionym w plecach Pansy, od której dzieliło go kilka metrów. Obejrzała się przez ramię, ale nie zatrzymała, tylko przyspieszyła. Nie miał zamiaru jej gonić. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy wychodząc z sali, zobaczył ją stojącą pod przeciwległą do drzwi ścianą. Przystanął obok niej, zauważając, że unika jego wzroku.  
  
— Nie było cię na zajęciach — powiedziała spokojnie, patrząc w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. — I w nocy też nie.   
  
— Jedź z Blaisem — szepnął, używając tonu, który kiedyś określiła jako „czuły”.   
  
Pokręciła delikatnie głową, spuszczając wzrok na swoje splecione na brzuchu dłonie.  
  
— Czemu nie? Blaise robi ci ogromną przysługę. Nie bądź głupia. — Wiedział, że używa argumentu, który jego samego nie przekonał, ale w końcu jaki powód mogła mieć Pansy, żeby zostawać w Hogwarcie?  
  
— Ty z nim nie jedziesz — odparła, jakby to wyjaśniało sprawę.  
  
— Nie — potwierdził.  
  
Parsknęła cicho pod nosem.   
  
— A myślałam, że z nas dwojga to ja jestem tą głupszą.  
  
To już całkiem go skołowało.  
  
— O co ci, do cholery, chodzi?  
  
Pansy uśmiechnęła się krzywo i w końcu na niego spojrzała. Wyraz jej oczu był nieczytelny.  
  
— Pojadę — powiedziała z mocą — ale jeszcze nie teraz. Jeszcze nie jestem gotowa, by się pożegnać.  
  
— Ze mną? — zaryzykował.  
  
— Ze wszystkim.   
  
Przez jej spojrzenie stopniowo przebijało się coraz więcej bólu. Nie chciał dłużej z nią zostawać. Miał już odejść, ale wiedział, że musi poruszyć jeszcze jedną kwestię.  
  
— Jeśli chodzi o Dafne... Nie chciałem.  
  
— Wiem.  
  
— Nie wiedziałem, że się przyjaźniłyście.   
  
To była prawda. Rozmawiały ze sobą sporadycznie, ale nigdy nie nazwałby tego przyjaźnią.  
  
— Tak jakoś wyszło, jak zaginął Teodor, a potem ty. Zbliżyłyśmy się do siebie.   
  
Zmusił się do wypowiedzenia dwóch słów, których poskąpił Dafne.  
  
— Przykro mi.  
  
— Wcale nie jest ci przykro. — W głosie Pansy nie było już oskarżenia, tak samo w jej spojrzeniu. Patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem, które paliło go od wewnątrz. — Wcale cię to nie obeszło. Może nigdy nie byłeś zbyt wylewny, ale teraz... Draco, czy ty coś czujesz? Cokolwiek?  
  
Coś ścisnęło go w piersi boleśnie, jakby na zaprzeczenie tego, co sugerowała Pansy.  
  
— Gdyby mi ktoś powiedział, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym pozostanie mi tylko jedno uczucie, nigdy nie postawiłbym na nadzieję.  
  
Pansy uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a jej oczy zaszkliły. W takich chwilach, gdy nie wykrzywiała twarzy w wyrazie pogardy, mogłaby uchodzić za ładną. Wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął kosmyk jej kruczoczarnych włosów za ucho. Były miękkie od jedwabiu i pachniały lawendą. Tylko że to także nic nie znaczyło. Pochylił się i ucałował ją w czoło. Zacisnęła mocno powieki, ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, nie wypłynęły spod nich łzy. Obrócił głowę i dostrzegł, że są obserwowani przez kilka osób. Odszukał jej dłoń i ścisnął mocno.  
  
— Nie martw się o mnie — szepnął na tyle cicho, by nikt inny ich nie usłyszał. — Przemyśl propozycję Blaise'a.  
  
Puścił jej dłoń i nie czekając dłużej, odwrócił się i odszedł.  
  
***  
  
Jedną z cech, którą najbardziej w sobie cenił, była dobra pamięć. Choćby chodziło o nic nieznaczące szczegóły, jakimś cudem to wszystko pozostawało w jego myślach, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę, by mógł sięgnąć i wydobyć to, czego akurat potrzebował. Relacja Montague’a na temat tego, co się z nim działo, gdy był zamknięty w Szafce Zniknięć, pozwoliła mu na oszukanie jednego z największych czarodziejów na świecie i wpuszczenie śmierciożerców do Hogwartu. Taka byle błahostka. Coś, co nie zainteresowałoby nikogo. Cóż, nikogo poza nim.   
  
Otworzył usta i wydobył z siebie krótki syk. Umywalka, jak na zawołanie, zaczęła obracać się wokół własnej osi, by po chwili ukazać mu wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.  
  
O tak, miał bardzo dobrą pamięć.  
  
***  
  
Przekroczył próg komnaty i od razu zauważył Mrużkę obmywającą delikatnymi ruchami ciało Viorici. Gdy podszedł bliżej, poderwała głowę i z przestrachem odskoczyła w bok, nadal ściskając w szponiastej dłoni mokrą chustkę.   
  
— Dobry wieczór, sir — szepnęła, gdy już doszła do siebie. Jednak jej oczy pozostały szeroko otwarte i wyczekujące.  
  
— Idź już — polecił jej stanowczym tonem. — Ja dokończę.  
  
Jeśli Mrużkę zdziwiły jego słowa, nie pokazała tego po sobie. Pochyliła głowę z cichym „Tak jest, sir” i aportowała się z komnaty.   
  
Draco podwinął rękawy i podszedł do leżącej na materacu kobiety. Zamoczył chustkę w wodzie i przetarł delikatnie jej suche usta. Tak jak się w głębi ducha spodziewał, nic nie wskazywało na poprawę.   
  
— Co się stało? — szepnął do niej, odkładając chustkę na bok. — Przecież wychodziłaś już z gorszych tarapatów, prawda?  
  
Odpowiedziały mu sińce i kruchość kości, i nagle nie był już tak pewny, czy z Vioricą faktycznie było kiedyś gorzej. Musnął opuszkami palców rękę kobiety. Tchnienie magii było tak delikatne, jak podmuch wywołany ruchem motylich skrzydeł. Stała już na granicy. Za kilka godzin życie z niej uleci, a wtedy trzeba będzie oddać ją ziemi. Kierowany jakimś dziwnym odruchem położył się na ziemi obok materaca i splótł jej palce ze swoimi.   
  
— Nie wiem, czy powinienem ci dziękować — powiedział jakiś czas później, wpatrując się w ogromne sklepienie komnaty. — Zostawiłem w tym lochu o wiele więcej, niż bym chciał. Może byłoby lepiej, gdybym wtedy... po prostu nie uciekł. Na pewno byłoby łatwiej. — Ścisnął jej skostniałe palce, jakby próbował wymusić na niej jakiś znak, że wciąż żyje.  
  
Odwrócił głowę w kierunku wyjścia z komnaty i zamarł. Nie dalej jak dziesięć metrów od niego stał Potter, a wyraz jego twarzy dobitnie wskazywał na to, że słyszał każde słowo. Draco poderwał się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej, obrzucając go najbardziej nienawistnym spojrzeniem, jakie posiadał. Potter chrząknął i spuścił wzrok na swoje buty.  
  
— Ja... em...   
  
— Daruj sobie — warknął Draco i wstał. — Minęły prawie dwadzieścia dwie godziny, odkąd Severus podał jej pierwszy eliksir. To na nic.   
  
— Nic się nie da zrobić?   
  
Spojrzał na Pottera, który jak zwykle nie poddawał się do końca. Jego upór był czasami śmieszny.   
  
— Nie. To koniec. Jest już _pomiędzy_ — szepnął, na nowo przesuwając palcami po chłodnej skórze kobiety. — Mogę to wyczuć. W połowie jest już martwa.   
  
Martwa. _Martwa…_   
  
Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Pomysł był kompletnie szalony, ale nie miał żadnej alternatywy. Oblizał wargę; nagle zaschło mu w ustach.  
  
_Wystarczy odwrócić proporcje..._  
  
Przeniósł wzrok na Pottera i dokładnie mu się przyjrzał. Był silnym czarodziejem, może głupim i bez żadnych pokładów opanowania, ale wystarczyłoby tylko dobrze ukierunkować przekaz magii. Tak. Nadawał się idealnie.  
  
— Co? — zapytał Potter podejrzliwie. — Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?  
  
— Właściwie jest jeden rytuał — powiedział Draco, nie tuszując podekscytowania w głosie. Wiedział, że to, co planuje zrobić, będzie najbardziej niemoralną rzeczą w jego życiu, a wiele potrzeba było, by osiągnąć ten tytuł.   
  
— Pomoże jej?   
  
— Nie wiem, ale możemy spróbować. — Ponownie musnął palcami nadgarstek kobiety, czując się dziwnie lekko bez balastu poczucia winy, które powinno go gryźć podczas planowania tego, co właśnie analizował. — Normalnie przeprowadziłbym go sam, ale nie jestem ostatnio w najlepszej formie, jak zdążyłeś zauważyć.   
  
— Dobra, co to za rytuał i co mam robić? — Pottera naprawdę można było do wszystkiego namówić, jeśli tylko mógł bawić się w bohatera.   
  
— Słyszałeś kiedyś o Rytuale Budzenia?  
  
Wyraz kompletnego zagubienia na twarzy Pottera utwierdził Dracona w przekonaniu, że chłopak nie miał o nim najmniejszego pojęcia.  
  
— Tak myślałem — rzucił, uśmiechając się ironicznie; był na wygranej pozycji. — Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, polega on na przekazaniu części sił życiowych z Budzącego, czyli mnie, na Obiekt, w tym wypadku Vioricę. Ponieważ jednak sam nie mam ich wystarczająco dużo, użyjemy ciebie, a ja będę jedynie nośnikiem.  
  
Potter zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Nie mogę sam tego zrobić?   
  
— To nie takie proste — warknął Draco. — Nie jesteś Budzącym.  
  
— Co to znaczy?  
  
— To, że nie masz w sobie wrażliwości na magię.  
  
— Jak to nie mam wrażliwości na magię?! — oburzył się Potter. — Przecież jestem czarodziejem!  
  
— Potter, nie bądź idiotą. — Draco naprawdę miał już dość tłumaczenia temu głupkowi wszystkiego po dwa razy, ale nie miał wyjścia. Westchnął cierpiętniczo. — Budzącym może być ktoś, kto nie tylko potrafi czarować, ale także _wyczuwa_ magię z zewnątrz. Ktoś, kto potrafi kontrolować jej przepływ. Prościej nie umiem ci tego wytłumaczyć.   
  
— I ty niby to potrafisz, tak? — Nuta zwątpienia w głosie Pottera sprawiła, że przez chwilę poczuł się jak dawniej, gdy imponowanie komukolwiek miało jeszcze jakieś znaczenie.  
  
— Tak — odparł, ale obojętnie, bez zwyczajowej dumy w głosie.   
  
Myślał o swoich zdolnościach z pewną nostalgią. Gdy Viorica po raz pierwszy zauważyła jego wrażliwość na magię i poinformowała o tym Czarnego Pana, był przekonany, że to bardzo dobra nowina. W końcu okazało się, że jest kimś więcej niż synem Lucjusza Malfoya. Jednak to, co musiał robić potem, miało zbyt wielką cenę. Często zastanawiał się też, czy Czarny Pan nie uwzględnił tych zdolności, gdy zdecydował się na naznaczenie go jako swojego poplecznika. Bo gdyby to się nigdy nie stało, gdyby jego ramienia nie zdobił ten cholerny znak, może wszystko byłoby inaczej? Może nikt nie wdarłby się do dworu, nie zabił ojca, a matka nie przepadła bez wieści, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie istniała?   
  
— Okej, czego potrzeba do tego rytuału? — Głos Pottera wyrwał go z transu, w jaki zapadł, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.  
  
— Ciemności i świec — rzucił szybko. — Cała reszta zamyka się w przepływie magii.  
  
— Ile tych świec?  
  
— Cztery.   
  
— Dobra, zaraz je wyczaruję — powiedział Potter, biorąc się do roboty.  
  
— Potter, to śmierciożerczyni. Dlaczego jej pomagasz? — zapytał Draco, nie mogąc ukryć zaciekawienia.  
  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania.  
  
— Bo ty nie możesz — odpowiedział, jakby to było oczywiste. Następnie, bez większego ociągania, wyczarował cztery świece i podał je Draconowi, który wciąż patrzył się na niego w niemym niezrozumieniu. Przyjął jednak świece, rozstawił je i zawahał się na chwilę, obmyślając dokładnie plan rytuału.  
  
— Położysz dłonie na moich i na mój znak będziesz musiał się otworzyć. Po prostu się rozluźnij, a gdy dojdzie co do czego, będziesz wiedział. I choćby nie wiem co się stało, nie możesz mnie puścić.  
  
Potter przytaknął i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, ale Draco znowu się zawahał.  
  
— Czekaj — powiedział, podnosząc dłoń. — Przekazujesz energię Viorice, nie mnie. Musisz nas rozróżnić. — Wstał i odszedł kilka kroków od materaca. — Podejdź.  
  
Musiał mieć bardzo poważną minę, bo Potter nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, patrząc wyczekująco. Draco sięgnął do kołnierzyka i rozpiął guzik, a potem kolejne aż do ostatniego.   
  
— E... co ty właściwie robisz? — Potter był wyraźnie zdezorientowany i podejrzliwie zezował na odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową Dracona.  
  
— Muszę ci pokazać, jak nas rozróżnić — wyjaśnił. — No chodź tu.  
  
Nie bez oporów, Potter w końcu zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość do metra.   
  
— Daj rękę — powiedział Draco, wyciągając swoją w kierunku chłopaka.   
  
Potter miał minę, jakby Draco zaproponował mu coś niezwykle perwersyjnego. Po chwili jednak położył lewą dłoń na dłoni Dracona, który jednym szybkim ruchem przyłożył ją wewnętrzną stroną do swojego serca i docisnął na tyle mocno, by chłopak nie mógł jej wyrwać z jego uścisku. Oczy Pottera powiększyły się do rozmiaru spodków.  
  
— CO TY...  
  
— Nie panikuj! — warknął Draco, przytrzymując jego dłoń na miejscu. — Wy, Gryfoni, naprawdę jesteście żałośni. — Obdarzył Pottera jednym ze swoich najbardziej pogardliwych spojrzeń. — Już? Żyjesz? Cnota cała? W porządku. Teraz zamknij oczy.  
  
Potter jednak zamiast zamknąć oczy, zmrużył je gniewnie.   
  
— Mogę wiedzieć po co? — Jego dłoń zadrżała pod palcami Dracona.  
  
— Żebym mógł się perwersyjnie zabawić — prychnął Draco i zrobił krok do przodu, znacząco zmniejszając między nimi odległość. Potter automatycznie zrobił krok do tyłu, na co Draco znowu się przybliżył, a Potter znowu oddalił. Draco westchnął ciężko. — Skoro już sobie potańczyliśmy, to może przejdziemy do rzeczy? Poza tym tam jest ściana — warknął, wskazując głową miejsce za plecami Gryfona. — Daleko nie uciekniesz.   
  
Potter zarumienił się nieznacznie i skierował wzrok na swoje buty.   
  
— Słuchaj, dla mnie to też nie jest zbytnio komfortowe, ale musisz rozróżnić moją magię od magii Viorici i prawidłowo dokonać transferu, jasne? Dlatego zamknij oczy i skup się na wibracjach magii!  
  
Zanim Potter wykonał polecenie, obrzucił go jeszcze jednym, pełnym gniewu spojrzeniem. W końcu jednak zamknął powieki.  
  
— Teraz spokojnie, zrelaksuj się — szepnął Draco, sam stosując się do swoich poleceń. — Oddychaj swobodnie, oczyść umysł z natłoku myśli.  
  
Zdziwił się, gdy już po chwili poczuł jak napięcie ustępuje z ciała Pottera, a dłoń chłopaka swobodnie leży na jego piersi. Teraz przyszedł czas na gorszą część. Musiał się otworzyć na Pottera i choć jeden Merlin wiedział, jak bardzo tego nie chciał, nie miał wyboru. Swoją prawą dłoń, którą wciąż dociskał do siebie dłoń chłopaka, przykrył lewą i ułożył je tak, że utworzył z nich znak krzyża. Dziwnie było czuć bicie własnego serca przez skórę Pottera. Dopiero teraz dotarła do niego intymność całej sytuacji. Szybko jednak odepchnął od siebie tę myśl i skupił się na całkowitym oczyszczeniu. Zrobił głęboki wdech, wypełniając płuca do granic możliwości, a przy wydechu wyobraził sobie, że wszystkie bariery, jakie postawił wokół siebie, padają jedna po drugiej. I nagle poczuł świeżą, soczystą energię, przywodzącą na myśl rwący strumień. Zalał go piękny odcień chłodnej zieleni i już wiedział, że Potter także wyczuł jego magię. Otworzył oczy. Potter swoje nadal miał zamknięte, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz pomiędzy zachwytem a onieśmieleniem. Oddychał szybko, a na wargach igrał mu lekki uśmiech. To musiało być niezwykłe poczuć to po raz pierwszy. Niemal mu tego zazdrościł.  
  
— I jak ci się podoba moja magia? — zapytał chłopaka, autentycznie zaciekawiony.  
  
— Jest taka... taka... — Draco uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że tego nie da się opisać słowami. Niemniej jednak był kompletnie zaskoczony, gdy Potter w końcu dokończył niemal z nabożną czcią: — ...czysta.  
  
Potter w końcu otworzył oczy i nie było w nich nic z wcześniejszego gniewu czy wzgardy. Jedyne, co Draco zobaczył, to czysty zachwyt. Nikt wcześniej na niego tak nie patrzył. Przez chwilę, choć krótką i ulotną, poczuł się piękny. Jednak moment uleciał tak szybko, jak się pojawił, i Potter wyszarpnął swoją dłoń z jego uścisku kompletnie zmieszany.  
  
— Teraz już wiesz, co miałem na myśli, mówiąc o czystości krwi — powiedział Draco, celowo niszcząc resztki niezwykłego uczucia. — Tego przy Granger nie poczujesz.   
  
— Ale z ciebie dupek, Malfoy.   
  
Uśmiechnął się po staremu i nawiedziło go przyjemne uczucie powrotu do domu.   
  
— Chodź — rzucił Draco przez ramię, gdy zmierzał w kierunku Viorici. Zapiął koszulę i podwinął rękawy. Następnie przyklęknął przy dziewczynie i rozstawił przy niej świece. Dwie po obu stronach głowy, trzecią pomiędzy kostkami, a ostatnią wsunął jej w splecione na brzuchu dłonie.  
  
— Mam je zapalić? — zapytał Potter, przyklękając po drugiej stronie materaca.  
  
— Nie, same muszą się zapalić.  
  
Draco złapał za kołnierz przy koszuli nocnej kobiety i szarpnął energicznie, rozdzierając materiał niemal do wysokości pępka. Rozsunął bawełnę, odsłaniając nagie ciało na tyle, by piersi pozostawić ukryte. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Pottera w taki sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to chwilę wcześniej. Ten już bez polecenia podał mu swoją. Obrócił ją w palcach i ustawił odpowiednio na sercu kobiety. Następnie sięgnął po jego drugą dłoń i ułożył w poprzek pierwszej. Podniósł je delikatnie i wsunął pod nie swoje, skręcając je w podobny sposób. Potter instynktownie zamknął przestrzeń pomiędzy ich skórą.   
  
Musiał być kompletnie szalony, ale stwierdził, że skoro zabrnęli już tak daleko, teraz nie może się wycofać.  
  
— Trzymaj tak dłonie i nimi nie ruszaj, choćbyś nie wiem co poczuł. Mamy tylko jedną szansę. Viorica nam nie pomoże. Musimy przełamać jej bariery siłą, co nie powinno być trudne. Poczujesz mrowienie i moją magię. — Instruował, wpatrując się głęboko w ukryte za szkłami okularów oczy Pottera. Musiał być pewny, że chłopak wszystko rozumie. — Kiedy dam ci znak, oczyścisz umysł, ale tym razem spróbuj wyobrazić sobie, że twoja energia opuszcza cię przez dłonie.  
  
— Dobra. — Potter kiwnął głową i wpatrywał się wyczekująco w Dracona. Nawet nie starał się ukryć podekscytowania.  
  
Przez jedną krótką chwilę Draco zawahał się, czy cena, jaką przyjdzie zapłacić im za niepowodzenie, jest warta ryzyka. A potem zamknął oczy.  
  
Poczuł znajome iskierki rodzące się w sercu i rozprzestrzeniające dalej na pierś, ramiona, brzuch, a następnie błądzące zawiłym szlakiem aż po końce palców. Starał się zignorować mrowienie całego ciała, skupiając tylko na tym w dłoniach, ustanawiając w nich centrum. Pod palcami wyczuł, że magia Viorici otwiera się niego; cała bariera zatrzęsła się w posadach, a jej pojedyncze włókna zaczęły pierzchać, pozostawiając niewielki otwór tuż nad sercem. Uczucie z jednej strony tak doskonale znajome, ale tym razem zupełnie inne, gdyż nie było w tym całkowitej bierności. Nadszedł moment, w którym do akcji miał wkroczyć Potter.  
  
— Teraz — szepnął Draco głosem zupełnie nieprzypominającym naturalnego. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie stało, a utrzymanie przejścia otwartym kosztowało go znacznie więcej niż mógł dać. — Potter, już! — syknął i otworzył oczy, co było bardzo złym wyborem, bo gdy tylko Potter zobaczył jakiego są koloru, gwałtownie szarpnął się do tyłu. Na szczęście jego dłonie pozostały na swoim miejscu.  
  
Choć w obecnej chwili Draco nie mógł go „normalnie” zobaczyć, widział plątaninę jaskrawych barw na czarnym tle, linii wijących się jak robaki w spazmatycznych ruchach, i wiedział, że Potter jest po prostu przerażony.  
  
— Spokojnie — szepnął, starając się nad nim zapanować. — To normalne. Po prostu skup się i przelej w nią magię. Długo nie wytrzymam.  
  
Jakby na potwierdzenie własnych słów poczuł pod nosem ciepłą wilgoć, która w kontakcie z powietrzem zaczęła zasychać, nim zdążyła spłynąć choćby do podbródka. Usłyszał głośny wdech Pottera i na powrót zamknął oczy, starając się rozszerzyć przejście na tyle, by było wyczuwalne dla chłopaka. Gdy już myślał, że to wszystko na nic, poczuł w dłoniach pieczenie, które następnie zamieniło się w żar. Uczucie było podobne do tego, jakby wsadził ręce do ogniska – nic przyjemnego, ale oznaczało, że transfer się rozpoczął. Małą wieczność później, gdy dłonie drżały mu niepokojąco, a on sam nie był pewny, czy da radę wytrzymać odpowiednio długo, ramy przejścia zaczęły naciskać na jego skórę, zupełnie jakby chciały go odepchnąć. To był znak.. Nachylił się nad Vioricą i musnął wargami płatek jej ucha. Następnie kumulując w sobie całą przesyłaną przez Pottera energię, wyszeptał:  
  
— _Resurge._  
  
Poczuł falę energii przepływającą przez ciało kobiety, od czubka głowy, po palce u stóp, wprowadzającą ją w delikatne drżenie. Teraz przyszła pora na ostrożne zamknięcie przejścia i niepozwolenie magii na ulecenie w niebyt. Docisnął już dygoczące dłonie do rozpalonej skóry, zmuszając wiązki bariery do powrotu na swoje miejsce i zasklepienie otworu. Jedna po drugiej przeplatały się i zacieśniały, aż przejście zostało szczelnie domknięte, a ciało Viorici zamarło. Wtedy szybko oderwał swoje dłonie i poczuł wręcz niepokojący chłód, gdy Potter odsunął swoje palce.  
  
Ich ciężkie oddechy wypełniły komnatę. Draco otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w nadal rozszerzone z przerażenia źrenice Pottera.   
  
— Twoje oczy... Twoje oczy były czarne. Całe — wydyszał Potter pełnym niezrozumienia głosem.  
  
— Wiem — odparł słabo Draco. Wargi lepiły mu się od zaschniętej krwi, a od poziomu serca w górę czuł się wyciągnięty do granic możliwości. — Powiedziałem ci, że to normalne. — Odetchnął głębiej i dotarło do niego, że żadna ze świec się nie zapaliła. — Nie... — wyszeptał, nachylając się nad każdą po kolei. — Nie... — Złapał za dłoń Viorici, zimną i wiotką. Błądził palcami po jej przedramieniu, dociskając palce mocniej, niż było to konieczne, ale nie wyczuł kompletnie nic. Tchnienie magii uleciało. Zerknął na jej zastygłą twarz i przeklął pod nosem.   
  
— Co jest? — spytał Potter, który widocznie oprzytomniał na tyle, że zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak.  
  
— Nic — wyszeptał. — Kompletnie nic. — Puścił dłoń Viorici, która bezwładnie opadła na posłanie. Zwrócił twarz w kierunku Pottera. Był taki zmęczony. — Nie udało się.  
  
***  
  
Uzgodnili, że wrócą po ciało godzinę przed świtem. Tyle czasu powinno im wystarczyć, żeby je wynieść i pogrzebać w Zakazanym Lesie. Obaj musieli odpocząć po rytuale, ale nie mogli też zwlekać zbyt długo z oczywistych przyczyn.   
  
O umówionej godzinie spotkali się w łazience, następnie bez słowa zeszli do podziemnego korytarza i przemierzyli go w niezachwianej ciszy. Twarz Pottera chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu była dla Dracona kompletnie nieczytelna. Gdy stanęli przed wejściem do komnaty, Potter wydobył z siebie cichy syk.  
  
— Na błoniach znajdują się czujniki — poinformował go Draco — nie można ich wyłączyć. Musimy je jakoś ominąć.  
  
— Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne — szepnął Potter, gdy wrota stanęły otworem; wzrok utkwiony miał w dalekim kącie komnaty.  
  
Draco spojrzał na niego pytająco, po czym podążył za spojrzeniem Pottera. Na chwilę zapomniał, jak się oddycha.   
  
Materac był pusty.


	7. Chapter 7

Stali przed wejściem do komnaty w niemym osłupieniu.  
  
— Udało się? — zapytał Potter niedowierzającym głosem, lustrując wzrokiem wnętrze pomieszczenia. Już miał wejść do środka, ale Draco zatrzymał go, mocno chwytając jego ramię.  
  
— Niekoniecznie — mruknął, czując nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegający mu wzdłuż pleców. Potter skierował na niego pytający wzrok. — Gdy opowiadałem ci o Rytuale Budzenia — zaczął — nie wspomniałem o pewnej kwestii. Dość znaczącej. Fundamentalnej w sumie.  
  
— Jakiej kwestii? — Wzrok Pottera stał się podejrzliwy.  
  
— Zazwyczaj przeprowadza się go na trupach — odparł szczerze.  
  
Poczuł, jak ramię Pottera tężeje pod jego palcami.  
  
— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... — zaczął słabym głosem Potter.  
  
— Budzący to inaczej Nekromanta, tak — uzupełnił spokojnie Draco.  
  
— I to dlatego twoje oczy...  
  
— Tak.  
  
Brwi Pottera podjechały tak wysoko, że niemal spotkały się z ciemnymi włosami. Kilkukrotnie otworzył i zamknął usta, ale nie wydobył z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę zapowietrzyć. Podniósł dłonie i wykonał nimi bliżej nieokreślony ruch.  
  
— Po prostu przygotuj się na to, że Viorica może być inferiusem — wypalił Draco, chcąc mieć to już za sobą. — Niby nie powinna — dodał już bardziej do siebie — żadna świeca się w końcu nie zapaliła, ale nie mogę mieć pewności, bo nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem odwrotnego rytuału...  
  
Jego wywód zastopowało siarczyste przekleństwo wykrzyczane przez Pottera.  
  
— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że istnieje szansa, że zrobiliśmy z niej INFERIUSA?! — ryknął.  
  
— Niewielka, ale jednak... tak — przyznał Draco. — To możliwe, dlatego miej różdżkę w pogotowiu.   
  
Potter cały się trząsł i widocznie tylko szok powstrzymywał go przed uderzeniem Dracona. Zacisnął powieki i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy.  
  
— Obyś miał rację, bo nie ręczę za siebie. — Z o wiele większym wahaniem spojrzał na wrota, potem na Dracona i po kolejnym głębokim oddechu wyszarpnął swoje ramię z jego uchwytu. Wyciągnął różdżkę i dopiero wtedy zdecydował się przekroczyć próg komnaty.  
  
— Inferiusy zwalcza się...   
  
— Ogniem, wiem — wszedł mu w słowo Potter, nawet się na niego nie oglądając. Parł pewnie do przodu, rozglądając się uważnie na boki, zupełnie jakby to on był tutaj drapieżnikiem.  
  
— Skąd wiesz? — zainteresował się Draco. — Zazwyczaj twoja wiedza jest bardzo ograniczona.  
  
— Powiedzmy, że miałem nieprzyjemność zapoznać się osobiście z taką liczbą inferiusów, że wystarczy mi na całe życie.  
  
Ta wiadomość wybiła Dracona z rytmu. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie i kiedy Potter miał okazję spotkać inferiusy, ale stwierdził, że to nie jest odpowiednia chwila, by o to pytać. Jeśli jego przypuszczenia okażą się prawdziwe, będą zamknięci w komnacie sam na sam z jednym z nich, co gorsza, niekontrolowanym. W normalnych warunkach Draco przejąłby nad nim kontrolę, ale jego celem było uratowanie życia Viorici, a nie zapanowanie nad jej martwym ciałem.   
  
Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wydobył różdżkę. Nie lubił jej; była zbyt gruba, zbyt krótka i zbyt _nieswoja_ , by czuł się z nią dobrze. Jego własna przepadła w tę noc, gdy został zaatakowany w rumuńskim lesie. Mogła teraz równie dobrze wrastać w leśną ściółkę, kurzyć się w jakimś zapomnianym miejscu bądź, wcześniej przełamana na pół, być niczym więcej jak popiołem zmieszanym z brudem zalegającym w lochach. I Draco byłby w stanie to wszystko znieść, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o wizji kogoś obcego, dotykającego jej niegodną ręką.  
  
Szedł po prawej stronie Pottera, profilaktycznie będąc pół kroku za nim. Nasłuchiwał. Oprócz szelestu szat, stłumionych kroków i ledwo słyszalnych oddechów w komnacie panowała cisza. Dotarli do miejsca, gdzie leżał materac, i wpatrzyli się w niego, jakby spodziewali się, że znajdą tam odpowiedź na dręczące ich pytanie.   
  
— Gdzie ona jest? — zapytał Potter, obrzucając komnatę nerwowym spojrzeniem. Była wielka i przestronna; miała mnóstwo miejsc, gdzie można się było schować. Wzrok Dracona zatrzymał się jednak na tym najbardziej oczywistym, będącym przy okazji najbardziej przerażającym.  
  
Gładka tafla czarnej wody była tak nieruchoma, jakby zamarzła. Skrzyżował z Potterem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i bez słowa ruszyli przed siebie. Inferiusy lubiły dwie rzeczy: wilgoć i ciemność. Nie było lepszego wyboru.   
  
Przez chwilę pomyślał, że mogliby tak właściwie zostawić ją tutaj, zamykając szczelnie w legendarnej komnacie, jednak wiedział, że nie zasłużyła sobie na coś takiego. Delikatne kłucie w mostku w dziwny sposób przypomniało mu o istnieniu wyrzutów sumienia. Choć nie miał ich, gdy odprawiał rytuał, teraz narastały z każdym kolejnym krokiem przybliżającym go do czarnej wody. Zatrzymał się centymetry przed krawędzią. Czarne lustro odbijało sylwetki jego i Pottera, gdy w skupieniu i niepokoju próbowali dostrzec, co pod nim jest. Zanim Draco zdążył zareagować, Potter pochylił się i zmącił opuszkami palców gładką taflę wody. Draco zamarł. Niemal widział, jak z odmętów czarnej cieczy wyrywa się na wierzch koścista dłoń, zaciska wokół nadgarstka Pottera i wciąga go głębiej i głębiej, aż po samo dno. Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło. Potter podniósł się, zrównując z Draconem, i wymienił z nim spojrzenie pełne niezrozumienia. Nagle z wnęki za ich plecami rozległ się cichy gardłowy śmiech. Jak na rozkaz odwrócili się w tamtą stronę.  
  
— Zdziwieni? — zapytała Viorica nieco przytłumionym, ale wciąż charakterystycznie szeleszczącym głosem. Siedziała naprzeciwko nich, wsparta plecami i głową o kolumnę, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, i wyglądała, jakby wiele kosztowało ją utrzymanie na twarzy krzywego uśmiechu. Jej spojrzenie było uważne jak zawsze, z tą jedną różnicą, że teraz lewe oko pokrywało bielmo, a powieka prawego drgała nerwowo, zupełnie niezależnie od woli.  
  
— Salut — szepnął Draco, także się uśmiechając.   
  
Wzrok Viorici przeniósł się na Pottera i zatrzymał na długą, wymowną chwilę.  
  
— Kto to?  
  
Draco także spojrzał na Pottera i nie mogąc wymyślić nic lepszego, odparł:  
  
— Przyjaciel.  
  
— Przyjaciel? — dopytała Viorica, podczas gdy Potter zmierzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem. W przymglonym świetle komnaty oczy chłopaka wydawały się ciemniejsze, idealnie oddając barwę magii, jaką posiadał. Bądź jaka posiadała jego. Draco nie miał co do tego pewności. — Nie wydaje mi się — dodała już po rosyjsku, zawężając ich rozmowę o Pottera, który, jak spodziewał się Draco, tylko zmarszczył w niezrozumieniu brwi.  
  
Draco podszedł do niej, zostawiając w tyle Pottera, i zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed jej bosymi stopami, zachowując odpowiednią odległość.   
  
— Zrobiłeś to, prawda? — kontynuowała przez zaciśnięte zęby, wpatrując się w niego z jeszcze większą intensywnością. I choć to on patrzył na nią z góry, nawiedziło go niemiłe uczucie, że nawet w takiej pozycji ma nad nim przewagę. — Przeprowadziłeś rytuał. _Na mnie._  
  
Nie musiał potwierdzać, więc milczał, czekając na jej reakcję.  
  
— Mam ochotę wyrwać ci kręgosłup — powiedziała spokojnie, a krzywy uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy.  
  
— Nie ma za co — odparł.  
  
Viorica znowu się uśmiechnęła, tym razem szerzej, jednak po chwili przez jej twarz i ciało przebiegł skurcz bólu, na który zareagowała obnażeniem długich żółtych zębów aż po dziąsła. Oblizała spierzchnięte wargi i wypuściła głośno powietrze.  
  
— Jak bardzo jest źle? — zapytał Draco, tężejąc.  
  
Odchyliła głowę mocniej do tyłu i błysnęła białkiem prawego oka.   
  
— Nie mam czucia w nogach i lewej ręce — odparła zaskakująco szczerze. — I jestem kurewsko obolała tam, gdzie czucie mam. Serce bije mi za mocno. Nie widzę na lewe oko, a w prawym obraz rozmazuje mi się wraz z odległością. Nawet ciebie nie widzę dokładnie. To tak na początek. — Krzywy grymas powrócił na jej usta, gdy rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby mówiła: „I co ty na to?”.   
  
— Cóż — zaczął, zmniejszając odległość, po czym przykucnął przy niej. — Myślę, że powinienem pomóc ci dostać się z powrotem na materac. — Nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego, pochylił się i wsunął lewą dłoń pod prawą łopatkę Viorici. Niemal sapnął z zaskoczenia, gdy silne palce zakleszczyły mu się na ramieniu i szarpnęły nim do przodu, tak że prawie zderzył się swoim nosem z nosem kobiety. Poczuł, jak coś ostrego i zimnego wbija mu się w zagłębienie tuż pod uchem.   
  
— Myślę — wyszeptała wprost w jego usta, owiewając go obrzydliwym zapachem niestrawionego jedzenia — że powinieneś się w końcu nauczyć ostrożności. — Intensywne spojrzenie jednego oka zdawało mu się wwiercać w czaszkę. — Och — dodała niemal ze śmiechem, zaciskając palce mocniej i przesuwając ostrym przedmiotem po jego szyi w górę i w dół — skłamałam co do lewej ręki.  
  
— Czuję — odparł Draco, siląc się na ironiczne brzmienie.   
  
— Mów, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, albo rozszarpię ci gardło. — Głos Viorici byłby niemal spokojny, gdyby nie lekkie drżenie jej ciała, które walczyło z wyczerpaniem i bólem. Potter stał za plecami Dracona, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa, więc było do przewidzenia, że nie zareaguje przez najbliższą chwilę. Draco mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie.  
  
— Chciałem spłacić dług — odparł na tyle spokojnie, na ile mógł, mając niezidentyfikowane ostrze na gardle.   
  
Ciemne oko zaglądało na przemian w jego własne, gdy Viorica przechyliła głowę w prawo, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Po chwili ucisk na ramieniu Dracona zelżał, ale on sam nie był pewien, czy ją przekonał, czy zwyczajnie zmęczenie dało o sobie znać. Zaryzykował, odsuwając się nieco od kobiety, a gdy nie poczuł oporu, zdecydował się zerknąć w dół. Palce lewej dłoni Viorici obejmowały wielki kremowy kieł, który teraz spoczywał oparty o jej nagą pierś, niemal w matczynym geście.   
  
— To zostaje ze mną — szepnęła, jakby w odpowiedzi na jego spojrzenie, i wsunęła bazyliszkowy kieł pod materiał rozdartej koszuli, na tyle głęboko, że na sięgnięcie po niego mógł zdecydować się tylko ktoś całkowicie pozbawiony wstydu.  
  
— Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś miała gdzieś jeszcze jeden — powiedział, pozwalając sobie na oceniające spojrzenie.   
  
Wiedział, że jest sprytna i nieprzewidywalna, po czasie spędzonym z nią w celi powinien być bardziej ostrożny, jak sama mu wypomniała, jednak wizja kogokolwiek w takim stanie, będącego jednocześnie na tyle przytomnym na umyśle, by się ukryć i jeszcze po drodze się uzbroić o dostępne środki... Jak ona w ogóle wyrwała ten kieł? Przecież nie leżał na ziemi. Chyba nigdy nie spotkał kogoś tak pełnego determinacji, jak ona.  
  
W przypływie impulsu wbił palce głęboko pod jej kolano. Mogła nie krzyczeć, ale gdyby coś czuła, musiała to po sobie pokazać. Nawet nie drgnęła, a on nie wyczuł charakterystycznego drgnienia bólu. Nie kłamała, jeśli chodziło o nogi.  
  
— To jak? — zapytał, odsuwając rękę. — Pomóc ci czy wolisz tu zostać?  
  
Wzmagające się drżenie jej ciała upewniło go, że właśnie ulatują z niej resztki opanowania. Był pewny, że gdyby nie magia Pottera, nie dałaby rady podnieść się z materaca, a co dopiero przebyć o własnych siłach taką drogę, utrzymując przy tym tyle godności. Jednak wszystko ma swój kres i gdy kolejny silny skurcz zakleszczył ją w swych objęciach, spuściła głowę w dół, w marnej próbie ukrycia grymasu bólu, jaki przeciął jej twarz. Gdy ponownie ją podniosła, nie gościł już na niej siłą utrzymywany uśmieszek wyższości. Spojrzała na niego poważnie, nie ukrywając zmęczenia, i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku prawą rękę, nad której drżeniem nie mogła zapanować. Złapał kościste palce i przełożył je sobie przez kark, po czym ponownie objął dłonią jej plecy, drugą wsuwając pod kolana. Podniósł ją bez większego wysiłku. Wcześniej też była szczupła, ale teraz przypominała bardziej kości powleczone skórą.   
  
Kiwnął głową na Pottera, który nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca nawet o centymetr. Stał, widocznie czując się bardzo nieswojo, zupełnie jakby przyłapał kogoś w bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji. Draco nie mógł doczekać się jego reakcji na wieść, że Viorica wcale nie szeptała mu do ucha miłosnych wyznań, a groźby pozbawienia go życia w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób.   
  
Ruszył w stronę materaca, czując, jak ciało Viorici robi się coraz bardziej bezwładne w jego ramionach. Gdy dotarł na miejsce i ułożył ją na posłaniu, dostała ataku. Jej ciało zatrzęsło się w spazmach i wygięło w łuk, skręcając pod coraz dziwniejszymi kątami w akompaniamencie świszczącego oddechu. Łapała go spazmatycznie, młócąc dłońmi powietrze.   
  
— Cholera — zaklął Draco i sięgnął między fiolki. Wydobył tę z eliksirem Bezsennego Snu i szybko ją odkorkował, przystawiając do ust Viorici. — Wypij! — polecił.  
  
Szarpnęła się w odpowiedzi, odsuwając na tyle, na ile mogła, nadal łamana bólem. Złapał ją za podbródek i siłą odwrócił jej twarz w swoją stronę.  
  
— Wróciłem po ciebie! — ryknął. — Wróciłem do tej przeklętej nory i cię z niej wyciągnąłem, więc mogłabyś mi choć raz zaufać! Wypij to!  
  
Nie wiedział, czy zdarzyło jej się kiedykolwiek zaufać komuś tak bardzo, jak wymagał od niej w tej chwili, czy w ogóle komukolwiek zaufała, ale wiedział, że spojrzenia, jakim go obdarzyła, nie zapomni do końca życia.   
  
Otworzyła usta i pozwoliła mu wlać do nich eliksir. Gdy przełknęła, jej ciało zaczęło się powoli uspokajać, partiami zapadając w odrętwienie, a potem sen. Paznokcie Viorici przebiły mu skórę na dłoniach, ale poczuł je dopiero wtedy, kiedy się z niej wysunęły, a jej ręce opadły bezwładnie na materac. Walczyła, by jak najdłużej pozostać przytomną, nie spuszczając z niego pytającego wzroku.  
  
— Spokojnie — szepnął, odgarniając jej włosy z czoła. — Możesz mi zaufać.  
  
W końcu jej drżąca powieka opadła, a skurcz ciało opuścił tak nagle, jakby ktoś go po prostu wyłączył. Draco odchylił głowę do tyłu, czując, jak pot spływa mu po plecach. W tej chwili nie był pewny, czy nie wolałby, żeby Viorica po prostu umarła.   
  
***  
  
Zaraz po wyjściu z komnaty byli zmuszeni do użycia Błyskawicy, gdyż czas ich naglił i musieli się pospieszyć, jeśli chcieli opuścić łazienkę przed świtem. I dlatego właśnie Draco wylądował na miotle za Potterem, obejmując jego plecy, gdy mknęli mokrym korytarzem, a potem rurą w górę i na zewnątrz przejścia. Gdy już stanął na nogach, od razu podszedł do umywalki i obmył dłonie z zaschniętej krwi. Potter w tym czasie owijał Błyskawicę w pelerynę-niewidkę, którą wyjął z torby. Ustalili, że to jednak najlepszy środek transportu i do tego w miarę łatwy do ukrycia. Wystarczyło owinąć go peleryną i schować do toalety, by być pewnym, że nie zostanie zauważony.   
  
— Wiesz, że teraz naprawdę musimy porozmawiać, prawda? — zapytał Potter tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, który w jego ustach brzmiał nieco komicznie.  
  
— Nie teraz — odwarknął Draco, obserwując chłopaka w lustrze nad sobą. — Nie mamy czasu.  
  
— A kiedy go znajdziesz? To nie jest...  
  
— Cicho! — syknął, spoglądając w stronę drzwi.   
  
— Co? — zapytał Potter, kompletnie skołowany.   
  
Ale Draco nie miał czasu na wyjaśnienia. Podbiegł do chłopaka i popchnął go, wpychając do jednej z kabin, po czym sam się tam wcisnął i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Sekundę później ktoś wszedł do łazienki. Draco zapobiegawczo przycisnął dłoń do ust Pottera, czekając w napięciu. Poznał te kroki, tak jak poznał je pierwszego dnia po powrocie do Hogwartu. Pieprzony Weasley, który musiał węszyć. Pieprzony Weasley, który był cholernym aurorem i nie odpuści, jeśli coś usłyszał. A usłyszał na pewno.  
  
Kroki niebezpiecznie zbliżyły się do ich kryjówki. Weasley zatrzymał się tuż przed kabiną, jego cień był widoczny na posadzce w świetle wschodzącego słońca, a Draco nie miał złudzeń. Spojrzał na Pottera, który zdawał się odczytać jego zamiary, bo zielone oczy za okularami rozszerzyły się w niemym przerażeniu. Zsunął dłoń z ust chłopaka i przeniósł ją na jego szyję, drugą wciąż zaciskając mu na ramieniu. Pochylił się.  
  
Drzwi otworzyły się dokładnie w momencie, gdy głowa Pottera uderzyła z hukiem o kafelki.  
  
— Jeszcze raz spróbujesz grzebać mi we wspomnieniach... — wysyczał Draco tuż przy jego twarzy, z łatwością oddając nienawiść, jaką czuł jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej.  
  
Weasley odchrząknął znacząco, a Draco odsunął się od Pottera, ostentacyjnie puszczając jego ramię i szyję. Musiał rąbnąć głową chłopaka znacznie mocniej, niż myślał, bo po chwili z nosa wypłynęła mu cienka strużka krwi.  
  
— Mogę wiedzieć, co robicie razem w nieużywanej _damskiej_ toalecie w trakcie ciszy nocnej? — zapytał Weasley, przenosząc gniewne spojrzenie to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
  
— Tak właściwie to _po_ ciszy nocnej — poprawił, wskazując głową na wschodzące słońce, widoczne w łazienkowym oknie. Przybrał swój pełen wyższości ton i zaczął tłumaczyć: — Nie mogłem spać, więc poszedłem się przejść. Jako prefekt mam do tego prawo — zaakcentował. — Zauważyłem, że ktoś mnie śledzi, więc żeby się upewnić, wszedłem do najmniej oczywistego miejsca. Wtedy Potter — przeniósł na chłopaka pełen odrazy wzrok — próbował zajrzeć do moich wspomnień. Oczywiście, z marnym skutkiem.  
  
Weasley przez chwilę nie odrywał uważnego wzroku od Dracona, który z naturalnym grymasem wyższości obserwował go z góry. Potem jednak przeniósł spojrzenie na Pottera.  
  
— Czy to prawda? — zapytał go, jakby miał nadzieję, że chłopak zaprzeczy.  
  
Potter przetarł twarz dłonią, rozmazując na niej krew.  
  
— Dla ciebie nie byłoby to podejrzane? — wycedził w stronę Weasleya. Spojrzał na Dracona, a w jego oczach widoczna była czysta nienawiść. — Przyznaj się lepiej, co tym razem knujesz.  
  
Trzeba było przyznać, że Potter wszedł w rolę o wiele lepiej i łatwiej, niż Draco przypuszczał. Niemal kiwnął mu głową z uznaniem.   
  
— Myśl sobie, co chcesz, mam to w głębokim poważaniu. Ale jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz wedrzeć mi się do wspomnień, zabiję cię — odparł z powagą, która zaskoczyła nawet jego.  
  
— Hej, hej! Nie zapominaj się, Malfoy! — warknął Weasley, zapobiegawczo robiąc krok do przodu. Zmierzył ich ponownie długim, oceniającym spojrzeniem, jakby spodziewał się, że lada moment rzucą się sobie do gardeł. — Dobra, możesz odejść — powiedział do Dracona, który niemal od razu minął go w drzwiach kabiny. — Ale jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz szwendał się nocą po Hogwarcie nie w _wiadomym_ celu — zawiesił głos — miej na uwadze, że nie kupię kolejnej historyjki o przechadzce — dodał już do jego pleców. — A ty, Harry, pójdziesz ze mną.  
  
***  
  
W momencie, w którym przekroczył próg dormitorium, dotarło do niego, że dzień wcześniej był tak zaabsorbowany całą sprawą związaną z Vioricą, że nawet nie pożegnał się z Blaisem. A teraz ich pokój, pomimo iż nie zmienił się jakoś zauważalnie, pozbawiony rzeczy drugiego Ślizgona, ział pustką. Nie miał takiego wrażenia, gdy wrócił tu na początku roku i zobaczył trzy puste łóżka. Jednak w tej chwili, wpatrując się w posłanie, które zajmował Blaise, w ścianę, na której wcześniej wisiały przepisane cytaty pochodzące z jego ulubionych książek, na pustą szafkę, jeszcze wczoraj zagraconą drobnymi szpargałami i zdjęciem pani Zabini, poczuł się tak cholernie nieswojo, że miał ochotę wyjść i już nigdy więcej tam nie wchodzić. Nie miał czasu na drzemkę, zresztą i tak by nie zasnął, więc opuścił pokój, trzaskając drzwiami, i skierował się ku Wielkiej Sali z nadzieją, że otrzymanie dużej porcji kofeiny choć trochę ukoi jego nerwy.  
  
Gdy zaraz po przekroczeniu progu Wielkiej Sali dostrzegł samotną sylwetkę przy stole Slytherinu, w pierwszym, dziecinnym odruchu miał ochotę do niej podbiec i uwiesić się jej na szyi. Blaise odwrócił się do niego, uśmiechając słabo, i pomachał mu kubkiem kawy. Nie mogąc nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu, Draco ruszył w kierunku chłopaka o wiele bardziej sprężystym krokiem.   
  
— Co tu jeszcze robisz? — rzucił, jeszcze zanim zajął miejsce obok Blaise'a. — Przecież miałeś wyjechać wieczorem.  
  
— Ale wieczorem nie mogłem cię znaleźć. Miałem wyjechać bez pożegnania? — odparł lekko Blaise. W jego beztroskim głosie czaił się jednak niepokój, którego żaden z nich nie mógł zignorować pomimo tego, że nie mówili o nim głośno. Skąd mieli mieć pewność, czy się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczą? Blaise na pewno nie chciał zapamiętać zamkniętych drzwi, a Draco pustego pokoju.   
  
— Chodź tu — powiedział Draco, porzucając wcześniejszą rezerwę, po czym zamknął przyjaciela w mocnym, długim uścisku i oboje wiedzieli, co on oznacza.   
  
— W razie gdybyś zmienił zdanie — szepnął Blaise, gdy już odsunęli się od siebie, jednak nadal trzymając dłoń na ramieniu Dracona — przez dwa tygodnie będę tam, gdzie spędziliśmy wakacje po drugiej klasie.   
  
Wspomnienie morza, piasku i smaku cytrynowego kremu na babeczkach w maleńkiej kawiarence wywołało u Dracona jednoczesny uśmiech i skurcz bólu.   
  
— Będę pamiętał — odparł z uczuciem, wiedząc, jak wiele musiało kosztować Blaise'a zdradzenie tej informacji.   
  
— Trzymaj, bo się zaraz rozpłaczesz — rzucił Blaise, podając mu swój kubek z kawą.  
  
Przez chwilę było tak jak dawniej, gdy podkradał przyjaciołom co lepsze smakołyki, a oni mieli do niego zbyt wielką słabość, by mu to wypominać. Przez chwilę wszystkie tajemnice, mroczne sekrety i przemilczane pytania zniknęły, jakby jedynym problemem Dracona znów była nauka i przegrany mecz quidditcha. Jakby znów byli dziećmi, ze stopami zanurzonymi po kostki w gorącym piasku, ramię w ramię obserwując płonący horyzont podczas zachodu słońca.  
  
***  
  
Blaise zniknął w kominku McGonagall jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Wszystkie jego rzeczy zabrała dzień wcześniej pani Zabini, nie omieszkując wytknąć synowi głupoty i nieostrożności, o czym dowiedział się później Draco. Razem z Pansy pożegnali się z nim zdecydowanie zbyt krótko, ale kiedy oczy Blaise nabrały dziwnej szklistości, zrobiło się zwyczajnie zbyt niezręcznie.   
  
— Pamiętam — odpowiedział Draco pytającemu wzrokowi chłopaka, sekundę przed tym, jak pochłonęły go zielone płomienie.  
  
***  
  
— Czuję się trochę jak po twoim zniknięciu — powiedziała Pansy, gdy w przerwie pomiędzy zajęciami siedzieli zwinięci na jej łóżku w dormitorium. Po śmierci Dafne ona też została sama, przytłoczona pustką i ciszą. — Wiem, że nic mu nie jest, jednak mimo wszystko...  
  
— Jak to wyglądało? — spytał zapatrzony przed siebie.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Moje zniknięcie. Pisały o tym gazety?  
  
Sam nie wiedział, czemu właściwie o to spytał, ale był ciekaw. Pansy milczała przez chwilę, po czym zsunęła się z łóżka i sięgnęła po coś do szafki. Wyciągnęła z niej pudełeczko, małe, mieszczące się w dłoni, i położyła je obok Dracona. Stuknęła w nie różdżką, a ono rozrosło się do rozmiarów pokaźnej księgi. Wieczko z cichym odgłosem odskoczyło do tyłu, ukazując zawartość pudła. Były to wycinki z różnych gazet, część opatrzona zdjęciem, lecz większość stanowiły artykuły, w których przewijało się nazwisko Malfoy. Sięgnął po jeden z nich. Nagłówek głosił:  


 

**_Minął już miesiąc od czasu, kiedy zaginął Draco Malfoy. Pani Narcyza Malfoy ofiaruje połowę swojego majątku osobie, która pomoże odnaleźć jej syna._ **

 

 

Pod nagłówkiem widniało zdjęcie jego matki patrzącej błagalnie w obiektyw. Nigdy nie widział jej w tak opłakanym stanie. Wyglądała, jakby lada chwila miała się rozsypać. Z niechlujnie zebranymi włosami, bez makijażu i z iskierką szaleństwa w oczach przypominała bardziej zbiega z Azkabanu niż jego idealną w każdym calu matkę. Miał wrażenie, że w miejscu serca rozlewa mu się płynny lód; patrzenie na nią sprawiało fizyczny ból.  
  
Delikatne palce Pansy objęły jego własne, kurczowo zaciśnięte na skrawku gazety.  
  
— To wszystko dotyczy mojej rodziny? — zapytał, wskazując głową na pudło. Dziewczyna nieśmiało pokiwała głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, jakby spodziewała się nagłego wybuchu. — Mogę pożyczyć? — Pansy znów tylko pokiwała głową.  
  
***  
  
Dwie godziny później, po przestudiowaniu wszystkich artykułów, jakie zebrała Pansy, wiedział niewiele więcej, niż sam zdołał się wcześniej dowiedzieć. Severus zwięźle streścił mu, co się działo podczas jego _nieobecności_. Napad na Malfoy Manor miał miejsce równo na tydzień przed ucieczką Dracona z rumuńskich lochów. Ciało Lucjusza znaleziono w gabinecie, rozłożone na antycznym biurku. Piersią przykrywał stary wolumin, który musiał studiować w czasie, kiedy został zamordowany. Gładkie, szybkie zabójstwo. Dwa słowa, jedno zaklęcie i nawet nie wiedział, że umiera. Tak samo gładko zniknęła matka. Aurorzy nie potrafili nawet ustalić miejsca, z którego ją porwano. Jednak największą tajemnicą było pytanie, kto to zrobił. Nikt nie mógł sobie ot tak wejść do ich domu bez zawiadomienia domowników. Każda gazeta miała swoją teorię, w końcu była to jedna z gorętszych sensacji ostatnich lat. Kiedy Draco natrafił na ciche przypuszczenie, że jedynym sprawcą mógł być on sam, miał ochotę tłuc głową Rity Skeeter o najbliższą ścianę tak długo, aż marmur pokryłby się jej mózgiem. Szybko się jednak opanował, gdyż musiał przyznać, że było to całkiem logiczne rozumowanie. Tylko jego nagły powrót w stanie pół-agonalnym nie pasował do układanki. Ale o tym Skeeter nie wiedziała. Albo zwyczajnie nie mogła napisać. Jego zniknięcie i napad na Manor było wielką sensacją, jednak cudowne odnalezienie już nie. Żadna z gazet o tym nie wspomniała, co zupełnie nie pasowało do zasad panujących w mediach. Najprawdopodobniej zadziałała cenzura narzucona we wrześniu przez Ministerstwo, które skutecznie zwalczało próby przemycenia do opinii publicznej informacji wychodzących poza tematy kulinarne i sportowe.  
  
Bolało go to, że nawet nie mógł odwiedzić swojego domu. Gdy tylko poszła w świat wiadomość o tym, że nie pozostał już żaden Malfoy, jego kochana ciotka przejęła Manor wraz ze swoimi pobratymcami, zmieniając wszystkie zapory i bariery, i zamykając dwór tak, jakby znajdował się w innym świecie. Wspomnienie ogrodu, toaletki z mosiężnym lustrem i pełnego słońca salonu, czyli wszystkich miejsc naznaczonych ciepłem i uśmiechem matki, zacisnęło się na jego sercu jak niewidzialna obręcz.   
  
Odłożył artykuły do pudła i szczelnie je zamknął. Zamierzał do nich powrócić w nocy, gdy będzie miał więcej czasu.  
  
***  
  
Na obiad wmusił w siebie trochę zapiekanki. Przestał już wymiotować, ale jego żołądek nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do normalnych, systematycznych posiłków. Dlatego zmuszał się do jedzenia, chociaż wszystko smakowało jak kurz, a uczucie ssania działało na równi z odruchem wymiotnym. Pomimo oszczędnych posiłków niemal udało mu się odzyskać dawną wagę. Jego skóra nadal była poszarzała, włosy matowe, a pod oczami wciąż widniały ciemne sińce, ale wszystko zdawało się zmierzać w dobrym kierunku. Oprócz tego, że nie panował nad własną magią. Kiedy miał ukierunkować moc – nie było problemu, o czym przekonał się, odprawiając rytuał. Jednak gdy chodziło o wykorzystanie własnej magii, wrócił do poziomu pierwszoklasisty. Liczyłby na to, że z czasem wszystko wróci do normy, gdyby nie miał pewności, że to niemożliwie. Teraz jego ciało przypominało klatkę wiążącą w sobie magię, zamykającą szczelnie każdą drogę ujścia. Chciał jednak wierzyć, że kiedyś uda mu się odzyskać tyle kontroli, by prowadzić w miarę godne życie, o ile, oczywiście, będzie miał szansę żyć wystarczająco długo.  
  
Spojrzał w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru akurat w idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć aportującą się przy Potterze Mrużkę. Skrzatka miała wielkie z przerażenia oczy, rozglądała się nerwowo na boki i powtarzała chłopakowi, że musi mu powiedzieć coś ważnego o tym, o czym nie może mówić, na tyle głośno, że nawet Draco był w stanie ją usłyszeć pomimo dużej odległości. Oczywiście jej słowa i nagłe pojawienie się wywołało ogólne poruszenie. Draco miał ochotę zabić skrzatkę na miejscu, ale zamiast tego podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i udając kompletny brak zainteresowania, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Błagał w myślach Merlina, by Potter nie był na tyle głupim, by wstać i pobiec za nim. Merlin najwyraźniej wysłuchał jego próśb, bo dotarł do łazienki Jęczącej Marty nie niepokojony przez nikogo.   
  
***  
  
Z jego wyliczeń wynikało, że Viorica miała się obudzić dopiero wieczorem. I faktycznie wszystko wskazywało na to, że świadomość odzyska dopiero za kilka godzin. Jednak jej ciało wydawało się całkowicie rozbudzone, rzucając konwulsyjnie na materacu.   
  
Westchnął, po czym zabrał się do roboty. Mokrą szmatką przetarł spocone, rozpalone od gorączki ciało. Następnie zaczął metodycznie aplikować eliksiry przeciwbólowe, a potem wcierać maści we wciąż otwarte i ropiejące rany, aż w końcu delikatnie owinął je czystym materiałem. Potter zastał go w bardzo niezręcznej pozycji, gdy sięgał pomiędzy uda Viorici w poszukiwaniu bazyliszkowego kła. Spojrzał na niego zszokowany, na co Draco tylko wywrócił oczami, zaciskając palce na kostnym ostrzu i wyciągając je spomiędzy fałdów materiału. Zamiast wyrazu zrozumienia na twarz Pottera wypłynęła czysta zgroza.  
  
— Co ty jej, do cholery, robisz? — zapytał z rodzącą się w oczach wściekłością.  
  
Draco przyjrzał się swojej ręce trzymającej gigantyczny kieł, a następnie miejscu, z którego go wydobył. Cokolwiek by teraz nie powiedział, Potter i tak będzie uważał, że jest chorym zboczeńcem.  
  
— Spokojnie — powiedział, wyciągając wolną dłoń w obronnym geście. Westchnął. — Ukryła kieł w takim, a nie innym miejscu, gdyż myślała, że będę miał w sobie za dużo wstydu, by tam grzebać.   
  
— Czyli ona sama...?  
  
— Tak, to nie pierwsza rzecz, którą ukryła w majtkach, jeśli jesteś ciekaw.   
  
Potter przeczesał włosy palcami, starając się nad sobą zapanować.  
  
— I wcześniej też...  
  
— Potter, na miłość Merlina, o co ci chodzi?! — zirytował się Draco, podnosząc na równe nogi. — Wierz mi, jest bardzo porywcza i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wpakowała ci go w oko bez pytania o nazwisko, dlatego lepiej, jeśli to zabiorę.  
  
— Tak, jasne — szepnął chłopak z dziwną nutą w głosie.   
  
Draco w tym czasie wepchnął kieł do kieszeni szaty. Nigdy nie można było być pewnym, czy się kiedyś nie przyda. Poza tym był to kieł cholernego bazyliszka. Wcześniej nawet o nim nie pomyślał, ale nie mógł zmarnować takiej okazji. Odwrócił się, by rzucić do Pottera jakąś uwagą dotyczącą kłów bazyliszka. Ten jednak stał nad ciałem Viorici, wpatrzony w nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
  
— Jest silna, prawda? — skierował pytanie bardziej do niej niż do niego. — Ginny też była silna. — Ciężar ciszy wypełnił komnatę. — Czy Viorica... czy oni ją też...  
  
— Nie — odparł spokojnie Draco, w końcu rozumiejąc zachowanie Pottera. — Wątpię, by ktokolwiek się na to   odważył.  
  
— Jak się tu właściwie dostałeś?   
  
Nagła zmiana tematu tak zaskoczyła Dracona, że odparł zupełnie szczerze:  
  
— Zapamiętałem hasło.  
  
— No tak. — Potter pokiwał głową i nawet jeśli chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, zachował to dla siebie.  
  
***  
  
Wrócił do komnaty wieczorem. Viorica nie była świadoma nawet w połowie, jęcząc w półśnie i wyginając ciało w bolesnych spazmach. Nie bez problemów napoił ją kilkoma eliksirami witalnymi i wtarł roślinne maści we wciąż wilgotne rany. Nie było mowy o normalnym jedzeniu przez kilka najbliższych dni. Pamiętał, jak sam zwracał wszystko, co podał mu Severus, jakby posiłek tylko podrażniał jego żołądek, zamiast go odżywiać. W przypadku Viorici sprawa komplikowała się jeszcze bardziej. Pozostawała pewna kwestia, o którą musiał ją zapytać, a stan, w jakim się znajdowała, w żadnym wypadku na to nie pozwalał. Wlał w usta Viorici kilka kropel eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, by zapewnić jej choć psychiczne wytchnienie, chociaż nie miał pewności, czy to naprawdę coś da.   
  
***  
  
Zamiast skierować się do swoich kwater, wyszedł na błonia. Było to nierozsądne z jego strony, biorąc pod uwagę ostrzeżenia Weasleya, ale miał to gdzieś. Czuł, że jeśli nie wyjdzie, jeśli nie napełni płuc mroźnym październikowym powietrzem, to coś mu się stanie.   
  
Nie miał czasu naciągnąć na siebie płaszcza; potrzeba wyjścia była zbyt silna, by mógł się zatrzymać. Zimny oddech nocy zmroził go do kości, ale parł przed siebie, w obłokach pary wydobywającej mu się ust i z cichym szelestem trawy, której zmrożone źdźbła chrzęściły pod jego stopami przy każdym kroku.   
  
W głowie szumiało mu od strzępków przeczytanych informacji przeplatanych z obrazami nawiedzającymi go, gdy tylko przymknął oczy. Widział ciało ojca, rozłożone na biurku. To była brzydka, niehonorowa śmierć. Ojciec nie chciał tak umierać. Nie chciał się wstydzić. Widział matkę, z której pozostał wrak, przekupującą dziennikarskie hieny, by wydrukowały jej błagania. Wrócił myślami do zatęchłej celi, w której nie było nic oprócz bólu i poniżenia. I Viorica, przeklęta Viorica.  
  
_Jesteś słaby_ , mówił głos Viorici. _Rozczarowałeś mnie_ , mówił głos ojca. _Zawiodłeś mnie_ , mówił głos matki, jedyny przepełniony bólem, a nie odrazą.  
  
Wychodząc z zamku, nie obrał konkretnego celu, jednak, jakby pod wpływem impulsu, dotarł na skarpę, z której nie tak dawno obserwował unoszące się na wodzie ciało Dafne. Przez jedną krótką chwilę zapragnął spotkać się z tą tonią, pozwolić jej zaciągnąć się na sam spód, oczyścić ze wszystkich myśli i trosk. Przez jedną krótką chwilę niemal dał się porwać złudnej obietnicy spokoju, którego nie uświadczył od wieczności.   
  
Wiedział, że to wszystko było tylko skutkiem ubocznym rytuału. Pomimo że nie przelał własnej mocy, brał w nim udział, nadzorował go, więc napływ tych okropnych myśli był tylko kwestią czasu. Tak to już jest, kiedy bawisz się śmiercią. Czarna magia wyżera cię od środka, po jakimś czasie nie pozostawiając nic poza pustą skorupą imitującą człowieka, którym kiedyś byłeś.  
  
Nie wiedział, jak długo tam stał. Niemal zdrętwiał z zimna, jednak był pewny, że to nie ono sprawiało, że cały się trząsł.   
  
— Malfoy?  
  
Ciało Dracona stężało, jakby w momencie zamienił się w kamień,  
  
— Śledzisz mnie? — zapytał drżącym głosem, wbijając w Pottera nienawistny wzrok.  
  
— Nie — odparł spokojnie Gryfon. Sam miał na sobie ciepły płaszcz i szalik w barwach domu. — Po prostu zdziwiłem się, co tu robisz.  
  
— A skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?  
  
Tym razem Potter nie znalazł odpowiedzi przez dłuższą chwilę. Draco już dawno temu zorientował się, że chłopak musi mieć jakiś sposób, dzięki któremu jest w stanie zawsze go odnaleźć, jednak teraz nie miało to znaczenia.  
  
— Co tu robisz? — podjął ponownie Potter. — Jest późno i zimno — dodał z dziwną nutą w głosie.  
  
— Powiedz to temu topielcowi — powiedział z przekąsem Draco, wskazując prowokująco głową na taflę jeziora.

 

Pottera natychmiast zmroziło. Podszedł szybko bliżej, zatrzymując się na krawędzi skarpy i zaczął przeszukiwać wzrokiem jezioro.  
  
— Nikogo tam nie ma — szepnął po chwili.  
  
— Jeszcze nie — odparł Draco i, zanim Potter zdążył choćby rzucić mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, złapał go za przód płaszcza i pchnął przed siebie. Chłopak krzyknął, rozrzucając ręce na boki. Obserwował Dracona z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy, balansując czubkami butów na skarpie.  
  
— Co ty robisz?! — krzyknął gardłowo i zacisnął palce na prawej ręce Dracona – jedynym, co podtrzymywało go przed upadkiem  
  
A Draco patrzył. Chciał upajać się chwilą, w której życie Pottera zależało tylko od niego. Chciał czuć władzę i obezwładniające uczucie triumfu, ale nic takiego nie nadeszło. Zalała go jednak nienawiść. Potter nie miał prawa tu być. To był kolejny raz, gdy widział go odsłoniętego, tak podatnego na zranienie. Otworzył drzwi, które na zawsze powinny zostać zamknięte, i bezczelnie się przez nie gapił. Nie. Nie miał prawa go takim oglądać.  
  
— Myślisz, że to coś zmienia? — szepnął jadowicie, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać jak szaleniec. — Ja wyciągnąłem twoją dziewuchę z lochu, ty pomogłeś mi z Vioricą. Koniec. Jesteśmy kwita. Nie masz prawa za mną łazić, wciskać nosa w nieswoje sprawy, a tym bardziej myśleć, że coś się zmieniło. Nie potrzebuję twojej litości! — ryknął, czując promieniujący ból biegnący wzdłuż jego napiętego ramienia. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma tak długo.  
  
— To nie litość, kretynie! — warknął Potter, nadal się z nim siłując. — Próbuję to po prostu zrozumieć!  
  
— CO zrozumieć? Tu nie ma nic do rozumienia! Takie jest życie! — Jego krzyk stawał się coraz bardziej ochrypły, a mięśnie obolałe. Musiał się uspokoić, bo jeszcze chwila, a pchnąłby Pottera do jeziora, nawet jeśli sam miałby do niego wpaść. — Zostaw mnie w spokoju — wycedził, akcentując każde słowo, po czym pociągnął Pottera do pionu i wyszarpnął swoją rękę z jego uścisku.  
  
— Dlaczego wróciłeś do Hogwartu? — Dobiegł do niego podniesiony głos Pottera, gdy szybkim krokiem oddalał się w kierunku zamku. Zignorował go. — Wszyscy myślą, że ja wróciłem, bo taka była ostatnia wola Dumbledore'a — ciągnął dalej Potter, niemal wrzeszcząc do jego pleców. — Tak, to było jego życzenie, ale nie zrobiłem tego ze względu na niego. Chciałem być przy Ginny! Tydzień przed końcem wakacji pokłóciliśmy się. Nie chciała, żebym ją zostawiał. Powiedziała, że pójdzie ze mną, a gdy się nie zgodziłem, wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Dwa dni później Hagrid znalazł ją na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Nic nam nie powiedziała. Gdybym wtedy za nią poszedł...  
  
— Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? — Draco odwrócił się gwałtownie, niemal zderzając się z biegnącym za nim Potterem.  
  
— Bo ty jedyny nie będziesz mnie poklepywał po główce, powtarzając, żebym nie czuł się winny! — wykrzyknął, a emocje wykrzywiły mu twarz niemal nienaturalnie. — Bo ty jeden rozumiesz. Jedziemy na tym samym wózku, więc może w końcu zaczniemy współpracować?  
  
Draco tylko pokręcił głową.  
  
— Nie masz nic, czym mógłbyś mnie skłonić do tej współpracy — warknął, po czym znów ruszył w stronę zamku.  
  
— Twoja matka nie została porwana.  
  
To było jak uderzenie pioruna. Kilka słów, które spowodowało, że zatrzymał się nagle, kompletnie otępiały.  
  
— Co takiego? — zapytał, ponownie odwracając się w stronę Pottera. Chłopak stał twardo, wpatrując się w niego z czymś w rodzaju rezygnacji.  
  
— To, co słyszałeś. Nie została porwana — podjął Potter pełnym powagi głosem. — Opuściła Manor z własnej woli.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco zamarł. Obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami, a w uszach słyszał dziwny pisk narastający z każdą chwilą.   
  
— Co... — zaczął gardłowym głosem, jednak w tym samym momencie jego słowa zagłuszył ryk syreny i oślepiające światło wydobywające się z mroku Zakazanego Lasu.  
  
— Czujnik — jęknął Potter, przeczesując las rozbieganym wzrokiem. Fala światła rozlała się po błoniach rozjaśniając je tak, jakby właśnie trwał środek słonecznego dnia. — Ktoś aktywował czujnik.   
  
Draco miał w pamięci słowa McGonagall, kiedy wyjaśniała mu, w jaki sposób ma przemieszczać się do punktu aportacyjnego, tak by nie wdepnąć w żadną barierę. Czujniki włączały się po zapadnięciu zmroku, gdy ktoś zanadto się do nich zbliżył. Wydawały wtedy z siebie wysoki przeszywający dźwięk i rozbłyskały jak supernowa. Rozmieszczone na całych błoniach, miały zapobiec nocnym wycieczkom uczniów, przynajmniej w teorii. Draco zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Dumbledore zabezpieczył zamek nie tylko z zewnątrz, ale także od wewnątrz. Ścisła kontrola nie pozwalała na swobodny przepływ informacji pomiędzy zamkiem a resztą kraju, przez co Hogwart stał się o wiele bardziej zamknięty, ale zarazem jeszcze bezpieczniejszy.   
  
Nie mieli dużo czasu. Lada moment grupa profesorów wybiegnie z zamku przeszukiwać las i na pewno ktoś ich zauważy. Weasley nie potrzebował kolejnego argumentu, by stać się bardziej podejrzliwym. Powinni się rozejść, każdy w swoją stronę, i za wszelką cenę nie dać przyłapać razem, ale Draco w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał odpuścić Potterowi. Nie teraz, kiedy mógł w końcu dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym, co stało się z jego matką.  
  
— Chodź! — warknął, owijając palce wokół nadgarstka Pottera i zaciskając je tak mocno, jak mógł. Pociągnął go za sobą w stronę zamku, wypatrując jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Trawa chrzęściła mu pod stopami, zimne powietrze paliło w płuca, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, porwany przez uczucie, które zadomowiło się pod jego skórą w rumuńskich lochach.   
  
Dobiegli niemal do wejścia głównego, gdy drzwi nagle otworzyły się na oścież. Potter nie zawdzięczał wygranych meczów quidditcha szczęściu, co udowodnił szybkim odwrotem i mocnym szarpnięciem Dracona za sobą. Wylądowali w luce pod schodami, ukryci przed kimkolwiek, kto wyszedł z zamku.   
  
Dwie pary odzianych w ciężkie buty stóp przebiegły im tuż nad głowami. Dociskając potylicę do zimnego marmuru, Draco był pewny, do kogo należała jedna z nich. Poluźnił nieco zacisk na nadgarstku Pottera, ale nie puścił.  
  
— Zaraz zaczną sprawdzać dormitoria — wyszeptał Potter zdenerwowanym głosem, gdy dwie sylwetki stopiły się z panującym wokół mrokiem. Chwilę później czujnik znów rozbłysł światłem, które odbiło się w oczach chłopaka, zmieniając ich kolor na bardziej mętny i wyblakły, przez co Draco drgnął mimowolnie.   
  
— Nie zdążysz do swojego — odparł, starając się myśleć jak najbardziej racjonalnie pomimo zimna i szoku, i wspomnień, i matki... — Ale ja zdążę. — Podniósł się na nogi, rozglądając pospiesznie, i szarpnięciem wymusił to samo na Potterze.   
  
Oddychając gwałtownie i czując się jak ścigane zwierzę, puścił się biegiem po schodach, po czym wpadł do zamku, ciągnąc za sobą Pottera. Skręcił w jeden z rzadko używanych skrótów, a potem skierował się do lochów.  
  
— Malfoy! — warknął Potter, wymuszając na nim postój. — Czy ty zwariowałeś? — dodał jadowicie, ze strachem w oczach. — Jak nas razem złapią...  
  
— Nie złapią, jeśli się, kurwa, pospieszysz! — wycharczał Draco, zbliżając swoją twarz do twarzy chłopaka. — Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci odejść po tym, co powiedziałeś, to się grubo mylisz.  
  
Z palcami zakleszczonymi na nadgarstku Pottera tak mocno, że był pewien, że pozostawią na nim sińce, i z głową wypełnioną łomotem własnego serca i jakimś zwierzęcym instynktem, swędzącym tuż pod skórą, ruszył ponownie przed siebie. Potter już nie protestował. Starał się jedynie nadążyć i nie wpaść na nic po drodze. Obrazy śledziły ich zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, podeszwy bębniły o kamienną posadzkę, rozbijając się na echo o ściany. Gdyby ktoś zapytał Dracona, jakim cudem udało im się dotrzeć do lochów niezauważenie – nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć. Być może w sytuacjach takich jak te miał po prostu odrobinę szczęścia.   
  
Gdy zatrzymali się tuż przed korytarzem prowadzącym do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, Potter zapytał szeptem:  
  
— Slughorn?  
  
Nie wydawał się już wystraszony, raczej zdeterminowany, czego Draco zawsze mu zazdrościł.  
  
— Ma kwatery na drugim piętrze — odparł pospiesznie, rozglądając się na boki. Pusto. — Trochę mu zajmie, zanim tu dotrze.  
  
A potem, bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia, ponownie puścił się biegiem w kierunku wejścia do pokoju wspólnego, ciągnąc Pottera za sobą. Przystanął, odsuwając chłopaka nieco od siebie, po czym wyszeptał hasło. Ściana rozsunęła się, ukazując bogato zdobiony pokój, który na nieszczęście nie był pusty. Dwoje piątoklasistów, zamkniętych w swoich objęciach, półleżało na kanapie, znajdującej się w centrum pomieszczenia. Chłopak, zaintrygowany tym, kto ich nakrył, wyswobodził głowę z objęć swojej dziewczyny i spojrzał wprost w oczy Dracona.   
  
— Do swoich dormitoriów — powiedział Draco głosem tak zimnym i opanowanym, że nie musiał tego powtarzać, by być pewnym, że zostanie wysłuchany.  
  
Para wymieniła między sobą znaczące spojrzenia, po czym rozeszli się, każdy w swoją stronę, poprawiając wymiętoszone ubrania. Nie czekając dłużej, Draco pociągnął Pottera w kierunku własnego dormitorium, wiedząc, że nawet jeśli któryś ze Ślizgonów go zobaczy, dwa razy się zastanowi, zanim ujawni komuś tę informację.   
  
Gdy wreszcie wepchnął Pottera do swojego dormitorium i zamknął za nimi drzwi, pozwolił sobie na wolniejszy oddech. Odczekał chwilę i uspokoił się na tyle, by nie rzucić się Gryfonowi do gardła, żądając wyjaśnień. Odwrócił się do niego i już miał zacząć przesłuchanie, gdy ktoś nagle zapukał do drzwi.  
  
— Draco, mój drogi? — rozległ się po drugiej stronie głos Slughorna. — Mógłbyś otworzyć?  
  
Draco przycisnął palec do ust i gestem wskazał Potterowi rozległą szafę. Chłopak skrzywił się, ale wszedł do niej, a Draco zamknął za nim drzwiczki, ściągając jednocześnie buty zahaczając jednym o drugi, poluźniając kołnierzyk i rozpinając mankiety. Zanim otworzył drzwi, zmierzwił jeszcze palcami włosy, by były w lekkim nieładzie.  
  
Złapał za klamkę i starał się przyjąć łagodny, zainteresowany wyraz twarzy. Otworzył drzwi i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie do Slughorna, który wyglądał, jakby czuł się bardzo niezręcznie, zresztą jak zawsze, gdy rozmawiał z Draconem.  
  
— Jesteś tu — powiedział mężczyzna, nieco zaskoczony, i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, wygładzając fałdy muślinowego szlafroka. Zabiegi Dracona zdały się go przekonać do tego, że nie opuszczał dormitorium.  
  
— A gdzie miałbym być o tej porze, profesorze? — odparł uprzejmie Draco.  
  
— Myślałem, że może chciałeś się przejść... Och, nieważne. — Machnął ręką i zaśmiał się lekko, zezując na Dracona nieco zawstydzony, co było dość komiczne. — Ktoś włączył czujnik i jak wiesz, muszę sprawdzić, czy wszyscy Ślizgoni są w swoich dormitoriach.  
  
— Rozumiem.   
  
— Skoro wszystko jest w porządku, to już ci nie przeszkadzam. — Slughorn wyglądał, jakby mu naprawdę ulżyło, że może już sobie pójść. — Dobrej nocy, mój drogi — dodał i zrobił coś, czego Draco w ogóle się nie spodziewał – klepnął go po przyjacielsku w ramię.  
  
Slughorn mógł sprawiać wrażenie niegroźnego staruszka, ale był Ślizgonem. W momencie, gdy jego ręka dotknęła ramienia Dracona, sztuczny uśmiech spłynął mu z twarzy, zastąpiony podejrzliwością.  
  
— Może powinieneś się cieplej ubierać, mój drogi — powiedział całkiem poważnie, a jego dłoń pocierała ramię chłopaka, niemal w przyjaznym geście. Niemal. — Jesteś lodowaty.  
  
Draco był w stanie wyczuć swój ostatni posiłek na języku, ale zachował spokój. Nawet jakby wydało się, że spędził na błoniach trochę czasu, nie znaczy to, że złamał regulamin. Problemem była natomiast druga para oczu kontrolująca każdy jego ruch, szczególnie teraz, gdy tak bardzo potrzebował swobody.   
  
— Ja... — zaczął, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle. Przymknął oczy i przełykając obrzydliwie gorzki smak utraconej dumy, dokończył niemal szeptem: — nie mogłem rozpalić kominka.  
  
Dłoń Slughorna zamarła na ramieniu Dracona. Skierował wzrok na twarz chłopaka, ale nie widząc tam nic prócz upokorzenia, dał się nabrać.  
  
— Och — wyszeptał w sposób, który jeszcze bardziej poniżył Dracona, choć myślał, że nie jest to możliwe. — Pomóc? — zaoferował, ponownie przyozdabiając twarz uśmiechem.  
  
Draco nie był w stanie dłużej na niego patrzeć. Zgarbił się, zapatrzył w swoje stopy i jak ktoś całkowicie pokonany kiwnął głową. Odsunął się nieco, odsłaniając ciałem kominek.  
  
Slughorn jednym prostym ruchem różdżki rozpalił ogień.  
  
— Dziękuję — wypuścił przez ściśnięte gardło Draco i odwrócił się, by zamknąć drzwi, gdy dłoń Slughorna ponownie znalazła się na jego ramieniu  
  
— Draco — zaczął spokojnie mężczyzna. — Jestem opiekunem twojego domu. Moim obowiązkiem jest pomoc, to naturalne. Z czasem wszystko wróci do normy, ale póki masz jakiekolwiek problemy, nie wstydź się prosić.   
  
Jeśli wcześniej myślał, że osiągnął szczyt poniżenia, właśnie przekonał się, że się mylił. Nie będąc w stanie wydać z siebie głosu, skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał i szybko zamknął drzwi, odcinając się od tego starca, od jego pomocy i od swojej utraconej dumy.  
  
Minutę temu byłby w stanie przeprowadzić w miarę opanowaną rozmowę z Potterem, a przynajmniej nie rzucić się na niego na samym jej początku, ale teraz, gdy z furii niemal wyrwał drzwi szafki,   jedyne, co miał w pamięci, to obraz matki, wynędzniałej, wychudzonej i przegranej.   
  
— Gdzie ona jest?! — wycharczał, rozpryskując kropelki śliny.  
  
— Nie wiem — odparł z szafy Potter i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, jakby chciał nią odepchnąć Dracona, który w szale pchnął go w głąb garderoby.   
  
— GDZIE JEST MOJA MATKA?! — ryknął i coś w jego oczach musiało sprawić, że Potter drgnął mimowolnie.   
  
— Nie wiem! — powtórzył mocniej. — Wiem tylko, że nie została porwana!  
  
Krew buzowała w Draconie, a całe jego sławetne opanowanie poszło w cholerę. Nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim oddechem, nad trzęsieniem się ciała, nad całym swoim przeklętym życiem. Nie miał nad niczym kontroli. Już nie. Wsunął drżące palce we włosy i zacisnął mocno.  
  
— Malfoy, na Merlina, przysięgam, że nie wiem, gdzie ona jest! — Nerwowy głos Pottera zaatakował go gdzieś z lewej strony. — Powiem ci, co wiem, tylko się uspokój!  
  
Potter go uspokajał. Świat naprawdę zmierzał ku końcowi. Poczuł znajomą wilgoć pod nosem i już po chwili krew spływała mu z twarzy, zbierając się na podbródku, by moment później skapnąć na dywan. Czerwone krople, jedna po drugiej, wsiąkały we włosie, nadając mu brunatnej barwy w kontakcie z zielenią. Przetarł twarz niedbałym ruchem dłoni i przysiadł na ziemi, opierając się plecami o łóżko. Tak bardzo chciał drżeć tylko z zimna.  
  
— W porządku? — spytał cicho Potter.  
  
Kiwnął głową, choć wszystko było tak daleko od bycia „w porządku”, jak tylko mogło. Potter jednak przyjął jego niemą odpowiedź, zdjął płaszcz, po czym rzucił go na łóżko Teodora, i przysiadł na dywanie naprzeciwko niego, opierając się o posłanie plecami. Draco otrząsnął się nieco i wyjął z szafki nocnej piersiówkę. Pociągnął kilka dużych łyków, a następnie ponownie opadł na wcześniej zajmowane miejsce. Wydobył z kieszeni haftowaną chusteczkę i przetarł nią twarz w nadziei, że zetrze resztę krwi.  
  
— Gadaj — rzucił w stronę Pottera, nerwowo manewrując piersiówką między palcami.  
  
— Mam też kilka swoich pytań.  
  
Draco podniósł powoli głowę. A więc to o to chodziło. Potter musiał od początku chcieć wyłudzić od niego informacje, a teraz po prostu korzystał z okazji. Parsknął pod nosem.  
  
— Dobre zagranie, naprawdę. Wyrobiłeś się.   
  
Potter spuścił wzrok, jednak po chwili złapał jego spojrzenie.  
  
— To jak będzie?  
  
Draco kiwnął głową. Nie miał wyboru, musiał się zgodzić. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że musi mówić prawdę. Potterowi nie przyszło nawet do głowy, by użyć veritaserum. Aż tak inteligentny to on nie był. Potter także kiwnął głową na znak, że akceptuje ich małe porozumienie.  
  
— Bill, najstarszy brat Rona, jest łamaczem klątw — zaczął Gryfon. — Specjalizuje się w magii starożytnej i potrafi przełamać nawet najmocniejsze bariery.  
  
— Co to ma wspólnego... — zaczął Draco, ale Potter kontynuował, nie zważając na jego słowa:  
  
— Został wezwany na miejsce ataku, ponieważ Manor chroniła starożytna czarna magia.  
  
Draco przytaknął. To się zgadzało.  
  
— Tylko na miejscu okazało się, że nie ma co robić.  
  
Głowa Dracona poderwała się gwałtownie.  
  
— Jak to? — zapytał, nie rozumiejąc. Potter zagryzł wargę.  
  
— Nie było żadnych barier.  
  
Draco pokręcił głową niedowierzająco.  
  
— To niemożliwe. Jak sam zauważyłeś, to starożytna magia. Strzegła dworu od stuleci! Nie mogła tak po prostu zniknąć!  
  
— Właśnie — zaakcentował Potter, patrząc się na niego wymownie.   
  
Ciężar ciszy wypełnił pokój.  
  
— Sugerujesz, że moja matka sama zdjęła ochronę? — zapytał Draco ironicznie. — Dlaczego miałaby zrobić coś tak głupiego?   
  
Potter westchnął i głośno wypuścił powietrze, co nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego.  
  
— Bariery zostały zdjęte kilka godzin po śmierci twojego ojca. Nikt inny nie mógłby tego zrobić.  
  
Draco przymknął oczy. To było zbyt silne uderzenie.  
  
— Nie mówię, że twoja matka miała z tym cokolwiek wspólnego! — zapewnił pospiesznie Potter. — Nie sądzę, by tak było. Ale to dziwne. Nie zaprzeczysz.  
  
Oczywiście, że to było dziwne. Nic nie trzymało się kupy, a każdy kolejny fragment układanki, zamiast cokolwiek wyjaśniać, wprowadzał nową zmienną, która wszystko komplikowała jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— To wcale nie znaczy, że opuściła dwór z własnej woli — powiedział po chwili Draco, po czym zwilżył wargi językiem. Starannie ważył słowa. — Ten, kto porwał moją matkę, chce, byście właśnie tak myśleli. Jak tylko uda mi się dostać do dworu, na pewno znajdę coś, co przeoczyliście... — Urwał, widząc, jak Potter ucieka przed nim wzrokiem. — Co? Myślisz, że nie dam rady jakoś przechytrzyć Bellatriks? To mój dom! Znam go jak własną kieszeń i znajdę sposób, by...  
  
— Draco, twój dom już nie istnieje.   
  
Nie wiedział, co bardziej go zaszokowało: miękki ton Pottera, to, że użył jego imienia, czy sens słów, który powoli wywiercał sobie drogę w głąb czaszki Dracona.  
  
— Istnieje — powiedział twardo. — Po prostu przejęła go Bellatriks. Severus mi powiedział.  
  
— Snape skłamał — odparł Potter nadal tym miękkim tonem, który powodował u Dracona mdłości. — Skłamał w trosce o twój stan. Zbyt dużo złych informacji naraz, sam wiesz...  
  
Draco nie wiedział. W jednej chwili poczuł się jeszcze bardziej samotny i bezbronny, niż czuł się w całym swoim życiu.  
  
— Czyli nie mam już domu? — wyszeptał tak cicho, że sam się ledwie usłyszał. Musiał w tej chwili brzmieć i wyglądać jak osierocone dziecko, więc szybko odchrząknął. — Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział? — zapytał już mocniejszym głosem, jednak nadal boleśnie cienkim. — Być może jestem w stanie zrozumieć Severusa, ale minęły dwa miesiące, pierdolone dwa miesiące, i nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby poinformować mnie o tym małym szczególe?  
  
Potter wykrzywił się w przepraszającym geście i spuścił wzrok na swoje splecione na kolanach dłonie.  
  
— Jak to się stało? — dopytał, próbując pojąć to, że jego domu tak po prostu już nie ma.  
  
— Kilka godzin po tym, jak twoja matka zniknęła, po prostu się rozsypał — odparł cicho Potter. — Bill twierdzi, że to przez to, że zdjęto bariery. Widocznie ich funkcją, oprócz obrony, było także podtrzymywanie całej konstrukcji. Czarna magia musi się czymś karmić.  
  
Draco zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
— Czyli nawet jeśli matka zostawiła dla mnie jakąś wiadomość, to ona po prostu przestała istnieć, tak? To mi chcesz powiedzieć? — Zaśmiał się głośniej, po czym przeklął siarczyście i rzucił pustą piersiówką przez pokój. Z głośnym trzaskiem wylądowała na drzwiach.  
  
— Potrzebuję więcej alkoholu.  
  
Potter sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i przez chwilę Draco miał głupią nadzieję, że wyciągnie stamtąd piersiówkę pełną ognistej whisky. Chłopak jednak wyjął opakowanie papierosów, co było o wiele dziwniejsze.  
  
— Ty palisz? — zapytał go, zbity z tropu.  
  
— Powiedzmy, że mnie życie też nie rozpieszcza — odparł Potter, wyciągając jednego z papierosów i wkładając go sobie do ust.   
  
Widząc go rozwalonego na podłodze w ślizgońskim dormitorium, zaciągającego się mocno dymem papierosowym, a następnie wypuszczającego go przez usta, jakby to było wyzwanie, Dracona po raz pierwszy w życiu nawiedziła myśl, że Potter cholernie pasowałby do Slytherinu. Kryształowy Chłopiec, jak czasem nazywała go prasa, okazał się wcale nie być takim kryształowym.   
  
Potter wyciągnął w jego kierunku paczkę papierosów i uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu.  
  
— Dzięki — odparł ochryple Draco, wyciągając jednego papierosa, i skrzyżował z Potterem spojrzenie, gdy nachylał się do ognia, który tamten uprzejmie mu zaproponował. Coś dziwnego błysnęło w oczach chłopaka i Draco był pewny, że musieli nawiązać jakieś osobliwe porozumienie. Właśnie tutaj, w ślizgońskim dormitorium, otoczeni dymem średniej jakości papierosów, siedząc na poplamionym krwią dywanie. Życie jest doprawdy nieprzewidywalne.  
  
— Malfoy... — zaczął Potter, zbierając myśli. — Kim byli ludzie, którzy was torturowali?  
  
— Psycholami? — odparł Draco, pozwalając, by papierosowy dym wypalił mu tył gardła.  
  
— Wiesz, że nie o to pytam.  
  
— Viorica powiedziała mi, że to aurorzy — odparł szczerze, zaciągając się po raz kolejny.  
  
— Aurorzy?  
  
— Tak, jakiś specjalny oddział.  
  
Potter zasępił się na chwilę, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.   
  
— Czyli Viorica ich znała? — zapytał, przyglądając się Draconowi uważniej, jakby nie chciał przegapić żadnego drgnienia jego ciała, które wskazywałoby na kłamstwo.  
  
— Nie wiem, czy z nazwiska, ale wiedziała znacznie więcej ode mnie — odparł, zastanawiając się, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.  
  
Potter kiwnął głową, po czym sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął kilkukrotnie złożony kremowy pergamin. Rozprostował go dłonią i przesunął w stronę Dracona. Była to strona wyrwana z jakiejś prawdopodobnie rumuńskiej gazety, przedstawiająca list gończy za Vioricą. Jej podobizna łypała na niego nieprzyjemnie, usta miała wygięte w charakterystycznej mieszance wstrętu i wyższości, a włosy, skręcone w luźny warkocz, spływały jej po lewym ramieniu. Pod fotografią widniało nazwisko Viorici, a także niemała sumka, która, jak podejrzewał Draco, musiała być nagrodą za wskazanie miejsca jej pobytu. Spojrzał na Pottera, unosząc brwi w niemym pytaniu.  
  
— Znalazłem to w rzeczach Charliego jakiś czas temu — wyjaśnił. — Mówiłem ci, że skądś ją znam.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak wielki dyskomfort opanował chłopaka.  
  
— Jeśli pytasz mnie, czy Weasley jest jednym z nich, niestety nie jestem w stanie udzielić ci odpowiedzi.  
  
— Nie masz żadnych podejrzeń? Pamiętam, jak się go wystraszyłeś pierwszego dnia.  
  
Chciał zaprzeczyć, że wcale się nie wystraszył, jednak nie miało to żadnego sensu, bo sam także pamiętał lęk, jaki go nawiedził, gdy usłyszał _te cholerne kroki_.  
  
— Ma takie same buty jak oni, to dlatego. Nie zaprzeczył, gdy połączyłem go z aurorami.  
  
Potter ponownie kiwnął głową w niemej akceptacji jego odpowiedzi.  
  
— Po prostu próbuję to jakoś połączyć, zrozumieć... — zaczął wyjaśniać, ślizgając się wzrokiem po dywanie i meblach, jakby celowo unikał spojrzenia Dracona.  
  
— Co zrozumieć?  
  
— Dlaczego porwali Ginny — warknął bolesnym głosem. — Nie pasuje do... was.   
  
— Więc myślisz, że Ginny stała się celem ze względu na to, że jest siostrą Charliego.  
  
— To jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy.   
  
Tym razem to Draco przytaknął.  
  
— Jak ona się trzyma?   
  
Nie miał pojęcia, czemu o to zapytał. Słowa opuściły jego usta, zanim w ogóle zdążył je przemyśleć. To było dziwne, bo musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że przecież wcale nie obchodziło go samopoczucie dziewczyny.   
  
— Izoluje się od wszystkich, nie pozwala się dotykać. Szczególnie mnie — odpowiedział Potter, wpatrzony w kolejnego papierosa, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować się, czy powinien go zapalić. Jednak gdy dotarło do niego, jak wiele powiedział, odchrząknął speszony i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Draco także nie czuł się dobrze z powodu takiego obrotu spraw. Nigdy nie potrafił mówić o swoich uczuciach; słuchanie zwierzeń innych także nie należało do jego ulubionych zajęć, a biorąc pod uwagę, że to właśnie Potter mu się zwierzał i to, jakie to wszystko było skomplikowane, naprawdę nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować.  
  
— Będę mógł porozmawiać z Vioricą, jak się obudzi? — zapytał Potter, a Draco był mu naprawdę wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. — Mówi dobrze po angielsku? Niestety to jedyny język, jaki znam — dodał, siląc się na wymuszony uśmiech.  
  
— Nie martwiłbym się o to na twoim miejscu. — Draco pamiętał, jak zwrócił uwagę na jej niemal niesłyszalny akcent, który ujawniał się tylko wtedy, gdy była czymś zdenerwowana. Sam mówił równie dobrze po francusku, ale rosyjski nie szedł mu już tak gładko, a z tego, co się orientował, Viorica nie miała problemu z żadnym językiem, jaki znała.   
  
— Skąd ona właściwie pochodzi?  
  
— Ciężko stwierdzić. — Draco zamyślił się. — Często zmienia kraje, szybko się dostosowuje, a oprócz tego niewiele o niej wiadomo. Nie wiem nawet, ile ma lat. To nie tak, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
  
— Wróciłeś dla niej do miejsca, w którym więziono cię i torturowano przez kilka miesięcy — wytknął mu Potter. — Jak dla mnie przyjaźń opiera się właśnie na tym, ile jesteś w stanie zrobić dla drugiej osoby, a nie na tym, jak wiele o niej wiesz.  
  
— To nie był akt altruizmu, tylko spłacenie długu życia — odparł Draco, wykrzywiając wargi. — Gdybym tego nie zrobił, poniósłbym konsekwencje. Ale wierz mi, jeśli nie ciążyłby na mnie dług życia, na pewno bym tam nie wrócił — dodał, co było szczerą prawdą. Poświęciłby się dla matki, być może i dla ojca, ale na pewno nie dla Viorici. Nie miał syndromu bohatera jak Potter i nie liczyli się dla niego ludzie, których prawie nie znał. Z drugiej strony nie mógł zrozumieć zachowania Viorici, wtedy kiedy pozwoliła mu odejść. Zamierzał ją o to zapytać przy najbliższej okazji. Bezinteresowna pomoc nie cieszyła się wielką popularnością w kręgu śmierciożerców.  
  
— Chyba mogę już pójść — zagadnął Potter, kiedy cisza pomiędzy nimi przeciągnęła się na tyle, że stało się to nieprzyjemne. — Powiem, że zauważyłem, że ktoś aktywował czujnik, i sam poszedłem to sprawdzić. Uwierzą mi.  
  
— Nie wątpię — parsknął Draco, wykrzywiając usta w gorzkim uśmiechu.  
  
Potter jednak nie zebrał się od razu, tylko ponownie sięgnął po coś do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Wyjął stary i pożółkły pergamin, po czym rozprostował go na podłodze, obok listu gończego. Na początku Draco myślał, że to kolejny wycinek z gazety, jednak papier był znacznie większy i czysty, a Potter zrobił z nim coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego.  
  
— _Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego_ — wyrecytował, dotykając różdżką pergaminu.   
  
Draco miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, słysząc deklarację Pottera, jednak zamarł w momencie, gdy papier zaczął pokrywać się wzorami, które rozpoznał jako plan Hogwartu. Przeklął pod nosem, kiedy do ciągu linii dołączyły kropki podpisane nazwiskami.

 

— To dzięki temu zawsze wiem, gdzie cię szukać — odparł Potter z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy.   
  
— Od jak dawna? — zapytał, obserwując w szoku rozmieszczenie wszystkich ludzi w zamku.  
  
— Od trzeciego roku. Prezent od bliźniaków.  
  
Gdyby nie był tak bardzo zmęczony i złamany, na pewno zareagowałby znacznie żywiej, jednak teraz uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem, czując się dziwnie, bo Potter właśnie dał mu jeden z ważniejszych dowodów zaufania.  
  
— Wiedziałem, że musisz się czymś wspomagać — powiedział, łapiąc spojrzenie Pottera. — Nigdy nie byłeś bystry ani wystarczająco sprytny na numery, które wykręcałeś.  
  
Potter o dziwo uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.  
  
— Tiara Przydziału jest innego zdania — rzucił, odchylając się do tyłu. — Chciała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie.  
  
— Co takiego?! — zapytał Draco, jednak po raz kolejny nawiedziła go myśl, że to całkiem trafny wybór. — To dlaczego tego nie zrobiła? — dodał, nie rozumiejąc.  
  
— Bo ją poprosiłem — odparł z wyższością Potter.  
  
— A już myślałem, że nie mogę tobą bardziej gardzić — powiedział Draco z niesmakiem, kręcąc głową.  
  
Potter zaśmiał się głośno i szczerze, a Dracona uderzyła zmiana, jaka nastąpiła między nimi. W końcu wrogowie nie śmieją się, gdy obrzucają się zniewagami.  
  
— Rozumiem, że to dowód zaufania — powiedział w końcu na głos Draco, zaciągając się papierosem po raz ostatni. Zgasił go na dywanie, zupełnie nie przejmując się dziurą, jaką w nim wypalił.  
  
— Możesz to tak odbierać — odparł Potter i ku zdziwieniu Dracona poszedł za jego śladem. — Cholera — mruknął, zerkając na mapę. — Slughorn siedzi w waszym pokoju wspólnym.  
  
Draco przekrzywił głowę, zerkając na mapę do góry nogami i starając się dostrzec profesora. Faktycznie, kropka podpisana „Horacy Slughorn” zajmowała miejsce przed kominkiem.  
  
— A to skurczybyk — mruknął pod nosem Draco, zaczynając w końcu doceniać starego profesora.  
  
— Myślisz, że istnieje jakaś szansa na to, że po prostu tam zasnął? — zapytał Potter, ruchem głowy wskazując na mapę.  
  
— Wątpię. — Draco wiedział, że Slughorn musiał mieć jakieś podejrzenia i stwierdził, że nie zaszkodzi się upewnić. Naprawdę go nie doceniał. — Myślę, że coś wyczuł.  
  
— Cóż — odchrząknął Potter. — Wygląda na to, że muszę tu zaczekać. Nie ma takiego kitu, który mógłbym mu wcisnąć, żeby uwierzył, że znalazłem się w ślizgońskich kwaterach zrządzeniem przypadku.  
  
— Wybierz sobie łóżko — rzucił Draco, wpatrując się w kropkę podpisaną nazwiskiem Slughorna. — Czuję, że nie odpuści wcześniej niż przed świtem.


	9. Chapter 9

Nie bardzo wiedział, co go obudziło. Usiadł szybko na łóżku, przyprawiając się o lekkie zawroty głowy, i rozejrzał pospiesznie po oświetlonym dogasającym w kominku ogniem dormitorium. Był sam, co oznaczało, że Potter wymknął się, kiedy Draco wciąż spał. Za oknem nadal czerniła się woda, więc do świtu musiało być jeszcze daleko. Mosiężny zegar, ustawiony w kącie pokoju, lada moment miał wybić czwartą.  
  
Zsunął się z łóżka i przeciągnął, rozprostowując plecy. Nadal miał na sobie ubranie z wczoraj, nie spodziewał się przecież, że zaśnie z Potterem w tym samym pokoju. Gryfon długo żył nadzieją, że Slughorn w końcu odpuści i sobie pójdzie, jednak ten, jak wierny pies, czuwał na swoim miejscu, nie przemieszczając się choćby o metr. Musiał być mocno zaintrygowany i Draco był pewny, że nawet jeśli Potter miałby ze sobą pelerynę-niewidkę, to samoistne otwarcie, a następnie zamknięcie wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów wypadłoby dość podejrzanie.  
  
Potter wypytywał trochę o Snape'a. Obaj doszli do wniosku, że plan Dumbledore'a był genialny – każdy śmierciożerca, a także wszyscy spoza Zakonu Feniksa łyknęli go bez problemów. Snape pasował na zdrajcę i mordercę jak mało kto; Draco pamiętał szok, w którym się znalazł, kiedy w mieszkaniu jego opiekuna pojawiła się McGonagall z wyjaśnieniami i propozycją. Wpatrywał się wtedy w Snape'a przez blisko pięć minut, zanim mógł cokolwiek sensownego wyartykułować. Zwalił to także na fakt, że zaledwie chwilę wcześniej zwrócił całą skromną zawartość swojego żołądka muszli klozetowej, więc jego kondycja nie należała do najlepszych. A potem sam stanął przed wyborem – mógł zostać u Severusa przez tydzień, po czym musiałby złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę i uciekać z kraju na własną rękę albo mógł przyłączyć się do Zakonu i stać się łącznikiem pomiędzy nim a Snapem. Draco często zastanawiał się, czy nie podjął złej decyzji, wybierając drugą opcję, jednak myśl o Anglii, o domu, o matce skutecznie wymazywała mu obrazy odległych krajów i tanich moteli, w których niewątpliwie przyszłoby się chować. Może nawet byłby zmuszony do życia wśród mugoli? Kiedyś zapewne ze strachu by uciekł, ale kiedyś było w innym życiu. Kiedyś miał dom, rodzinę i dumę. Teraz jego mlecznobiałą skórę znaczyły niemal czarne żyły, siłą wypchnięte na powierzchnię skóry. Jego ciało nie było już szczupłe, a żylaste; nie poznawał spojrzenia, jakie codziennie witało go z lustra, a we wciąż czasem trzęsących się dłoniach zamykała się pełna magia, jaką posiadał. Niedostępna, choć tak bliska. Ból był jego najwierniejszym towarzyszem i z przerażeniem zorientował się, że gdyby pewnego dnia przestał go czuć, przestałby także wierzyć, że wciąż żyje.  
  
Wziął szybki gorący prysznic, szorując do czerwoności swędzącą już skórę. Od kiedy tylko uwolnił się z rumuńskich lochów, mycie stało się dla niego niemal obsesją. Gdyby nie Potter, na pewno nie zasnąłby w ubraniu. W ogóle nie powinien zasnąć, od tego trzeba zacząć. Nie miał jeszcze podstaw, by w jakikolwiek sposób okazać Potterowi zaufanie. To, że on wyłożył karty na stół, wcale nie musiało znaczyć, że jest wobec niego przyjaźnie nastawiony. Potter nie był taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądał, nie był także pozbawiony sprytu. W końcu Tiara się nigdy nie myli.  
  
Gdy skończył toaletę, ubrał się pospiesznie w jeden z pozostałych mu kompletów ubrań. Zawartość jego szafy była zaledwie namiastką tego, co znajdowało się w niej wcześniej, jednak przez cały czas myślał, że za jakiś czas odzyska nie tylko ubrania, ale także cały dom. Przełknął ciężko na wspomnienie słów Pottera, po czym otrząsnął się i wyprostował, choć bolały go od tego plecy.  
  
Opuścił dormitorium, a następnie wymknął się z pokoju wspólnego na nietknięty światłem poranka korytarz. Wciąż miał jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim zamek się obudzi. Dotarł do łazienki Jęczącej Marty i wślizgnął się do rury, prowadzącej do Komnaty Tajemnic, przytulając do piersi jedną ze starych mioteł, wykradzioną po drodze ze schowka. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle da radę na niej polecieć, i nie chodziło tu wcale o jej kiepski stan. Miał wrażenie, że nie dosiadał miotły od wieków, a do tego trzeba było mieć pewną, a nie drżącą rękę. Przerażała go myśl, że mógłby po prostu stać z miotłą między nogami i nic by się nie stało. Zupełnie jakby był zwykłym mugolem. Starał się ze wszystkich sił nie myśleć o tym, czy to właśnie taki los go czeka w przyszłości. Nie zniósłby tego. Życie bez magii to jak życie bez zmysłów. Coś, czego nie da się nawet wyobrazić. Już nawet śmierć ma więcej litości.  
  
Odepchnął od siebie natarczywe myśli i wszedł do Komnaty Tajemnic. Gdy zobaczył pusty materac i porzuconą na ziemi koszulę, nie miał wątpliwości, gdzie powinien się skierować. Oparł miotłę o jedną z podtrzymujących sklepienie kolumn i podszedł do znajdującej się na końcu komnaty czarnej wody. Przystanął przy niej i czekał. Chwilę później z czarnej toni powoli wyłoniły się dwie niemal białe dłonie, których szponiaste palce rozcapierzyły się po obu stronach jego stóp. Za dłońmi wyłonił się czubek głowy, a następnie czoło, oczy, nos i wargi. Podbródek został w wodzie.  
  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wyglądasz jak inferius? — zapytał retorycznie.  
  
Sine wargi Viorici rozciągnęły się w upiornym uśmiechu.  
  
— Jak myślisz, co inferius by teraz zrobił? — odparła ochryple, a Draco poczuł, jak jej palce zaciskają się na jego kostkach.  
  
— Wybacz, ale muszę ci odmówić. Brałem już kąpiel. — Palce Viorici zniknęły pod wodą bez sprzeciwu. Na powierzchni pozostała tylko jej głowa, dryfująca niczym makabryczny relikt. Czarne włosy oblepiały jej upiornie bladą, niemal siną twarz i rozpływały się w mroku wody. — Pali cię skóra, prawda? Też to przechodziłem. — Kucnął przy niej i choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien czuć się dziwnie w zaistniałej sytuacji, był spokojny, bo to wszystko wydawało mu się w jakiś pokrętny sposób naturalne. Bo z Vioricą nigdy nie grało się według ustalonych reguł. — Na zmianę czułem ogień i lód. Myślałem, że zwariuję.  
  
— Nigdy nie jest mi zimno.  
  
Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Mógł się tego domyślić.  
  
— Zawołam Mrużkę i powiem, żeby przyniosła ci coś lekkiego do jedzenia, chyba że potrzebujesz czegoś innego... — sugestywnie zawiesił głos.  
  
— Skrzat był tu niedawno — powiedziała, nadal bacznie go obserwując. W jej spojrzeniu było coś niepokojącego, jakby lada moment miała rzucić się do ataku. — Przyniosła jakąś zupę. Wyrzygałam ją tam — dodała, wskazując ruchem głowy odległy kąt komnaty. Draco obrócił się w tamtą stronę, ale zatrzymał go jej głos: — Nie martw się. Już posprzątała.  
  
Musiało ją to bawić, słychać to było w jej głosie. Ponownie na nią spojrzał, starając się cokolwiek rozszyfrować.  
  
— Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie — rzucił twardo. — Potrzebujesz tego?  
  
Dryfująca głowa zbliżyła się do niego, a dłonie ponownie oparły się po obu jego bokach, gdy Viorica wynurzyła się z wody do połowy i zrównała swoje spojrzenie ze spojrzeniem Dracona. Przekrzywiła w zamyśleniu głowę.  
  
— A gdybym potrzebowała, dałbyś mi to?  
  
— Może — odparł, nie odwracając wzroku. Była naga, mokra i brudna, a jednak to ona kontrolowała sytuację. Zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze wytrzyma, opierając cały ciężar ciała na tych kościstych dłoniach.  
  
— Nie powinnam, tracę wtedy kontrolę — wyszeptała, zupełnie jakby zdradzała mu jakiś sekret. — Ale w obecnej sytuacji nie mam wyboru.  
  
— Dobrze — zgodził się, obserwując dziwny błysk w jej zdrowym oku.  
  
— Dlaczego? — zapytała, pochylając się nad Draconem jeszcze bardziej, tak że teraz niemal stykali się czołami. Owionął go nieprzyjemny zapach jej ciała, jaki pozostawiła na nim brudna woda. Kilka kropel spłynęło po mokrych włosach i skapnęło mu na dłonie i kolana. Przenikliwe spojrzenie Viorici wwiercało się w jego oczy, jakby chciała dokopać się do ukrytych motywów. — To wykracza poza dług życia.  
  
— A dlaczego _ty_  pozwoliłaś mi wtedy odejść? — odparł pytaniem na pytanie. Viorica wykrzywiła wargi w niby-uśmiechu i odepchnęła się od krawędzi, ponownie zanurzając w wodzie.  
  
— Przynieś litr i nie przychodźcie tu przez dwie doby. I przynieś mi także coś normalnego do ubrania — dodała, zezując z niesmakiem na potarganą koszulę. — Niech skrzat zostawi zapasy mięsa i wina.  
  
Chciał zakwestionować jej wybór odnośnie jadłospisu, ale sobie darował. Alkohol był jedyną opcją, gdy w grę nie wchodziły eliksiry przeciwbólowe, a mięso... cóż, to on nie mógł go strawić. Viorica przecież różniła się od niego tak, jak było to tylko możliwe. Nawet teraz, kiedy woda nie dała rady w pełni zamaskować drżenia jej ciała, ona wydawała się niewzruszona, jakby naprawdę ją nie bolało, jakby jej skóry wcale nie trawił ogień, a skurcze i ataki w ogóle nie miały miejsca. Sam wił się pod nogami Severusa jak robak, gdy kolejny spazm bólu obejmował jego ciało, więc patrząc na nią, czuł się jeszcze słabszy, niż w rzeczywistości był.  
  
— Wiesz, że w tej wodzie rozkładało się ciało bazyliszka, prawda? — zapytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
  
— I co z tego? — odparła, zwracając się w jego kierunku. — Boisz się, że się pobrudzę? — parsknęła wymuszenie. — Nie jestem tak delikatna jak ty.  
  
Trafiła w sedno i o tym wiedziała. Zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu i wyprostował.  
  
— Nie jesteś także tak ludzka.  
  
***  
  
Wydostanie się z Komnaty Tajemnic zajęło mu kilka godzin. Tak jak się obawiał, miotła nie zareagowała na niego od razu. Gładził ją, prosił, przeklinał i starał się nie wyobrażać miny Pottera, gdyby przyłapał go na tym, jak czule mówi do starej zmiotki. W końcu drgnęła i słaba więź pomiędzy nim a miotłą została nawiązana. Wskoczył więc na nią bez zwłoki i odbił się od ziemi. Oczywiście nie mogło pójść zbyt gładko; wiedział w końcu, że wyczerpał limit szczęścia, rodząc się obrzydliwie bogatym i pięknym. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do końca rury, był spocony, zmęczony i obolały od kurczowego zaciskania palców na miotle, która zdawała się pod nim cierpieć. Po chwili stanął na twardym gruncie, mając wrażenie, że się zaraz przewróci. Wystarczyłoby, że miotła choć przez sekundę odmówiłaby posłuszeństwa, i cały jego trud poszedłby na marne. A nie zamierzał czekać na Pottera, w żadnym wypadku.  
  
Z nienawiścią cisnął miotłę z powrotem do czarnej dziury, złorzecząc przy tym namiętnie. To nie mogło dłużej trwać. Miał już zwyczajnie dość życia jako gorszy gatunek człowieka. Obiecał sobie, że odnajdzie matkę i zemści się na tym, na kim trzeba, ale potem nie będzie sensu dłużej tego ciągnąć. Urodził się, by być królem, nie błaznem. Kiedy magia się w nim wypali, zrobi jedyną rzecz, którą wypada zrobić, i skończy swoją marną egzystencję. Matka zrozumie. Matka przecież wszystko zrozumie.  
  
Otrzepał ubranie z kurzu i wygładził je. Obejrzał się w lustrze i dokładnie poprawił włosy, po czym starł z czoła pot. Pogładził kciukiem rodowy pierścień, wkładając w to całe przywiązanie do rodziny, domu i tego, co bezpowrotnie utracił. Ten pierścień pozostał jedyną namiastką życia, jakie kiedyś miał. Matka włożyła mu go na palec, gdy skończył jedenaście lat, i przykazała, by nigdy go nie zdejmował. I nie zrobił tego. Pierścień niemal wrósł mu w skórę i był pewny, że bez niego czułby się nagi. Nawet w rumuńskich lochach go nie tknęli, chociaż zupełnie nie wiedział czemu. Być może tkwiła w nim magia, która na to nie pozwoliła. Słowa matki i jej uczucia. Całe jego dziedzictwo.  
  
Odwrócił wzrok od ciemnozielonego kamienia i wyprostował się, podnosząc jednocześnie podbródek do góry. Trzeba grać swoją rolę tak długo, jak wymaga tego przedstawienie. Akurat z tym nie miał problemu.  
  
***  
  
Jedynym słusznym wyborem wydawało się śniadanie. Choć wciąż nie odczuwał głodu tak jak wcześniej, wiedział, kiedy powinien się odżywiać, by doprowadzić się do względnie dobrej formy. Jednak zanim miał szansę w ogóle przekroczyć próg Wielkiej Sali, drzwi do niej prowadzące otworzyły się gwałtownie i ktoś, kto przez nie wypadł, zderzył się z nim, niemal zwalając go z nóg. Rude włosy i drobne ciało nie mogły należeć do nikogo innego niż Ginny Weasley, więc spojrzał na nią niepewnie, zanim odsunął się od niej o krok, dając dziewczynie nieco swobody. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę zapłakanymi oczami, drżąc i wyglądając, jakby lada moment miała rozsypać się na kawałki. Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i wypadł przez nie Potter razem z młodszym Weasleyem i kilkoma innymi Gryfonami. Ginny jęknęła cicho na ich widok i jednym szybkim ruchem znalazła się przy Draconie, wczepiając w niego niczym rzep.  
  
Zamarł. Wokół nie było nikogo, kto nie byłby w szoku. Nawet Draco poczuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, nie mając pojęcia, co robić. Jednak sytuacja była boleśnie znajoma, wspomnienia z ucieczki z lochów, małych dłoni ze zdartymi knykciami zaciskającym się kurczowo na jego potarganej szacie. Jej włosy wpadające mu do ust i oddech tak głośny, że zagłuszał szaleńcze łomotanie ich serc. I potem, gdy wszystko ustało, kiedy oboje teleportowali się do piwnicy Snape'a. Ginny wpadła w apatię, Snape w panikę, a Draco po prostu zemdlał z wycieńczenia. Dopiero po kilku dniach Snape powiedział mu, że zostawił Ginny pod drzwiami Hagrida i uciekł, nim ktokolwiek mógł go zobaczyć. Nie musiał nawet wymazywać jej pamięci – nie było takiej potrzeby. Mając przed oczami obraz dziewczyny z rumuńskich lochów, Draco zrobił coś, o co nigdy by się nie podejrzewał – objął ją. Położył jej prawą dłoń na potylicy, lewą ręką obejmując jak największy fragment pleców. Nie było to coś przemyślanego, raczej odruch tkwiący gdzieś w otchłani podświadomości, że tak należy, że to potrzebne. Ginny w odwecie znalazła się jeszcze bliżej, niemal w niego wtopiła, łkając jak dziecko w niemej prośbie „nie puszczaj”. Nie puścił. Czuł, jak oddycha w jego skórę, jak siłą zaciska powieki, jak drży.  
  
— No dalej — szepnął w jej włosy. — Wyrzuć to z siebie.  
  
Potrafił z dokładnością określić moment, w którym coś w niej pękło albo raczej pękła ona sama. Rozpadła się na szereg krzyków, wstrząsów i łzy. I trzymał ją w tej małej burzy, starając się myśleć o spokojnych oceanach, szumiącej zieleni traw i głosie matki. Przelewał w nią ten spokój w łagodnych ruchach dłoni, kołysaniu i oddechu pobieranym do płuc.  
  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak stali. Potter, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z oczu Dracona, powstrzymywał młodszego Weasleya, który wyglądał, jakby chciał go zaatakować. Starszy stał nieopodal jak porażony. Natomiast Granger wyglądała, jakby po raz pierwszy trafiła na zagadkę, której nie była w stanie rozwiązać. Gdyby nie kruchość Ginny, roześmiałby się na całe gardło, bo przecież to musiało być przednie przedstawienie. Zdrajca, Ślizgon, pomyje po śmierciożercach, stoi na środku korytarza i czule obejmuje dziewczynę samego Wybrańca, uspokajając ją w sobie tylko znany sposób.  
  
Czuł, jak ciało Ginny powoli relaksuje się w jego ramionach; palce dziewczyny nie wrzynały mu się już się w plecy, ale był pewny, że gdyby tylko spróbował ją odsunąć, zacisnęłyby się ze zdwojoną mocą. W niemałym tłumie, przyglądającym się tej osobliwej scenie, dostrzegł panią Pomfrey i skinął głową w jej kierunku. Kobieta od razu zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi, bo podeszła do nich żwawym krokiem.  
  
— Ginny, moja droga, zaprowadzę cię do skrzydła szpitalnego — zaczęła ciepłym i zachęcającym głosem, po czym zrobiła coś bardzo nierozsądnego — położyła dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. Ginny wrzasnęła na ten krótki dotyk, uciekając od niego, jakby parzył, i ponownie wczepiając się w ciało Dracona, który zaczynał mieć tego dość. Nie prosił się o to, by być z nią w jednym lochu, by przez przypadek na nią wpaść, by ją stamtąd wyciągnąć. Ale zrobił to. Jednak teraz sytuacja go przerastała, czuł się nie na miejscu, przytłoczony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, słaby. Jedyne, czego chciał, to uwolnić się od tego uścisku i coś zjeść. To nie było wiele, naprawdę. Niestety nie mógł tak po prostu odepchnąć od siebie Ginny, nawet jeśli wmawiał sobie, że to tylko dlatego, że nie chce robić większej sceny.  
  
Pomfrey patrzyła na niego bezradnie, nie starając się już zbliżyć. Draco westchnął i bez uprzedzenia podniósł Ginny, która pisnęła z zaskoczenia, jednak jej uścisk nie zelżał nawet na chwilę. Zanim ruszył w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego, odprowadzany zszokowanymi spojrzeniami tłumu, złapał to należące do Pottera. Jedyne, w którym nie było śladu zdziwienia. Jedyne, które zdominował czysty ból. I to Potter, po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Draco pamiętał, pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.  
  
***  
  
Opuszczając skrzydło szpitalne dwadzieścia minut później, czuł się całkowicie wypompowany. Ginny nie puściła go w momencie, gdy położył ją na najbliższym łóżku. I tak szansa na to była niewielka. Jednak kiedy Pomfrey Eliksir Bezsennego Snu wręczyła jemu, a nie Ginny, na początku miał ochotę na nią nawrzeszczeć, że nie ma obowiązku zostawać w skrzydle ani tym bardziej w nim zasypiać. Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że pielęgniarka nie chciała, by to on wypił eliksir, ale by podał go Ginny. To było irracjonalne i kompletnie szalone, ale faktycznie, Pomfrey wiedziała, że dziewczyna musi darzyć go jakimś dziwnym zaufaniem, bo wypiła eliksir bez słowa sprzeciwu. Podczas gdy jego działanie stopniowo wprowadzało ją w sen, jej dłoń zaciśnięta była na dłoni Dracona, a spojrzenie utkwione w jego oczach, jakby starała się znaleźć w nich odpowiedzi na pytania, których nigdy nie powinno się nawet zadawać. Nie mógł się odwrócić, co było okropne, bo patrzenie na to, co zostało z tej pełnej życia i ikry dziewczyny, coś w nim łamało. Nie chodziło o litość, nie chodziło też o miłosierdzie. Bolało go, bo nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, by nieść komuś ulgę. To Potter miał syndrom bohatera, podkładał się ludziom pod nogi, żeby mogli po nim przejść, nie kalecząc sobie stóp, wybaczał, ratował, kochał. Nie znał nikogo, od kogo różniłby się bardziej, bo Draco nie znał tych uczuć, nie wiedział, jak się z nimi obchodzić, jak powinien je rozumieć.  
  
W końcu Ginny zasnęła bezsennym snem na granicy jawy i koszmaru, które przetarły sobie nawzajem szlaki. Jej żądne odpowiedzi oczy zamknęły się, choć starała się pozostać przytomna, a palce poluźniły swój uścisk na jego dłoni. Gdy w końcu ją wyswobodził, czuł się, jakby właśnie pozwalał jej utonąć. Przed oczami stanęła mu twarz Dafne, potem Teodora, a potem znów Dafne i wiedział, że tej nocy nie prześpi spokojnie. Odwrócił się od łóżka i, wdzięczny za milczenie Pomfrey, skierował w stronę drzwi.  
  
A teraz stał po ich drugiej stronie, opierając się o nie ciężko plecami, nie będąc w stanie złapać nic ponad płytki oddech, a ręce trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że nawet nie próbował nad nimi zapanować. Tego było za dużo, po prostu za dużo. Ile jest w stanie unieść jeden dość słaby, dość wybrakowany człowiek?  
  
— Malfoy?  
  
Podniósł głowę, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że od dłuższego momentu trzymał ją opuszczoną. Potter stał niedaleko, równie niepewnie, jednak po chwili wróciła do niego zwyczajowa determinacja, bo złapał Dracona za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę przeciwną do tej, z której przyszedł.  
  
— Państwo Weasley zaraz tu będą — rzucił tylko w ramach wyjaśnienia, po czym odsunął wiszące na ścianie grube kotary, odsłaniając ukryte za nimi przejście. Ruchem głowy nakazał Draconowi iść pierwszemu, przytrzymując dla niego ciężki materiał. Zaraz potem podążył jego śladem, jednocześnie ponownie zakrywając kotarą przejście.  
  
Znaleźli się w ciemnym, brudnym korytarzu, o którego istnieniu Draco nie miał pojęcia. Ale nie zdziwiło go, że Potter znał takie miejsca, miał w końcu swoją cudowną mapę. W tej jednak chwili był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny, bo do skrzydła szpitalnego prowadziła tylko jedna droga, więc nie miałby szans umknąć przed spotkaniem z Weasleyami, które plasowało się na ostatnim miejscu listy rzeczy, na jakie miał ochotę.  
  
Potter zrównał się z nim, stając naprzeciwko niego, jednak nie od razu był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, jakby musiał coś w sobie poskładać.  
  
— To, co zrobiłeś... — zaczął, ze wzrokiem nadal utkwionym gdzieś na poziomie kolan Dracona, co było tak bardzo nienaturalnym zachowaniem dla kogoś, kto wszystkiemu stawia czoła z wysoko podniesioną głową, że Draco od razu mimowolnie się spiął. Potter jednak przełamał się w końcu i spojrzał mu w oczy, nie kryjąc uczuć, które całkowicie go odkryły, wystawiły na zranienie. — Dziękuję — powiedział głośno i wyraźnie i wcale nie wyglądał, jakby miał się złamać.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej zareagować, a potem Potter wypalił:  
  
— Masz ochotę na whisky?  
  
***  
  
Wylądowali w zapomnianej sali w nieużywanym skrzydle na parterze, skąd Draco miał blisko do lochów, a Potter mógł z powodzeniem wmawiać innym, że był na spacerze. Rozsiedli się na podłodze, zupełnie jak kilkanaście godzin wcześniej, w dormitorium Dracona. Whisky załatwił Potter. Poprosił Zgredka, by ten przyniósł mu jedną butelkę spod środkowego łóżka z dormitorium Gryfonów.  
  
— To Seamusa — wyjaśnił, gdy byli w połowie butelki. — Należy mu się. To wszystko jego wina.  
  
Draco uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu, przygryzając przy tym naprędce zrobione przez Mrużkę kanapki. Miał nadzieję, że Potter nie zauważył, że jadł zbyt łapczywie. Nawet jeśli nie czuł głodu, połykał jedzenie o wiele za szybko, jakby jego ciało przygotowywało się „tak na wszelki wypadek”.  
  
— Gdy wróciłem nad ranem do dormitorium, ten kretyn stwierdził, że musiałem być na „nocnej randce” — poruszył palcami, tworząc w powietrzu cudzysłów — i Dean to oczywiście podchwycił. Zaprzeczyłem, ale Ron zdążył się już obrazić, nawet Neville rzucał mi oskarżycielskie spojrzenia. — Przejechał dłonią po włosach, jeszcze bardziej je mierzwiąc. — Paplali o tym jak najęci i nie uwierzyli w żadną historyjkę, którą chciałem im wcisnąć. Przy śniadaniu stwierdzili, że to pewnie ja aktywowałem czujnik podczas namiętnego seksu w lesie — wypluł z niesmakiem, a Draco parsknął śmiechem.  
  
— I co dalej? — zapytał autentycznie rozbawiony.  
  
— Nie wiem, rzuciłem coś w stylu „a żebyś wiedział”, żeby się wreszcie odczepił, ale na nieszczęście musiała wtedy wejść Ginny. — Wypił jeszcze dwa duże łyki, krzywiąc się przy każdym, po czym spuścił głowę. Westchnął. — To nie tak, że my wciąż jesteśmy razem. Ale to ją zabolało i chciała wyjść, a ja chciałem ją zatrzymać i wyjaśnić, że to nie tak, ale jak zauważyła, że za nią biegnę... Wystraszyłem ją — zakończył kulawo, wyglądając jak zbity pies.  
  
Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Potter po alkoholu robił się bardzo wylewny, co Draconowi przeszkadzało. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie mu się zwierzają. Oczywiście zdarzało się, że dzielili się czymś z Blaisem czy Pansy, ale Potter zaliczał się do zupełnie innej kategorii.  
  
— Potter, ustalmy jedną rzecz — zaczął Draco, starając się skupić na sobie już nieco mętny wzrok chłopaka. — TY jesteś od tego, żebym JA mógł swobodnie poruszać się po zamku — powiedział, wskazując palcem najpierw na Pottera, potem na siebie. — Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiesz reszcie, mają się trzymać ode mnie z daleka. Nie potrzeba mi sztucznej wdzięczności i łatki bohatera. To twoja działka.  
  
Potter obserwował go, mrużąc oczy, i nawet jeśli chciał coś powiedzieć, zachował to dla siebie.  
  
***  
  
Wrócił do dormitorium w trakcie pory obiadowej. Wszyscy tłoczyli się wtedy w Wielkiej Sali, więc mógł przemknąć do swoich kwater, nie będąc widzianym przez nikogo. Potter poszedł w swoją stronę, instruując go tylko, by ominął jeden korytarz, który patrolował Weasley. Draco powiedział mu, by nie odwiedzał Komnaty Tajemnic przez dwie najbliższe doby, dodając tylko tyle, że Viorica będzie w złym stanie i nie chce, by ją taką oglądali. Potter nie oponował.  
  
Położył się na łóżku, nawet nie ściągając butów. Nie miał zamiaru opuszczać dormitorium aż do następnego dnia. Cały zamek musiał huczeć od plotek i na pewno czekała go przynajmniej jedna nieprzyjemna rozmowa, na którą nie był przygotowany. Nawet McGonagall nie miała pojęcia, że Ginny także została porwana. Nikt tego nie wiedział. Nikt poza nim i Snapem. I teraz oczywiście Potterem.  
  
Przemyślał wszystkie za i przeciw i zdecydował, że zachowa to dla siebie. Będzie udawał, że zwyczajnie okazał Ginny trochę litości i postąpił tak, jak należało. Prawda mogłaby tylko wszystko pogorszyć. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu Ginny znalazła się w rumuńskich lochach, i naprawdę nic go to nie obchodziło. Najchętniej wymazałby te miesiące z pamięci, chociaż z drugiej strony wiedział, że powinien pamiętać, bo to wszystko ukształtowało go na nowo, rzeźbiąc podatny kamień w zupełnie nieoczekiwany sposób. Być może nie lubił tego, kim się stał, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w końcu był _kimś_ , a nie tylko synem swojego ojca czy szkolnym wrogiem wspaniałego Harry'ego Pottera. Spoglądając w cudze oczy odbijające się w połyskliwej tafli lustra, nie wiedział jednak, czy jest się z czego cieszyć.  
  
Wyciągnął z szafy ciemnoszarą koszulę i parę wygodnych spodni dla Viorici. Złożył je w kostkę i położył na łóżku. Nie spodziewał się zwrotu. Potem sięgnął na dno swojego kufra po ukryty w warstwach materiału prezent od Snape'a. Nie sądził, że mu się tak szybko przyda. Usiadł na ziemi, stawiając na kolanach wcześniej przygotowaną metalową misę. Podwinął rękaw koszuli na wysokość ramienia i przez chwilę oglądał drobny sztylet, jednocześnie ważąc go w dłoni. Docisnął ostrze do nadgarstka, czując jak rozcina mu kolejne warstwy skóry. Nadstawił rękę nad misą i obserwował strumyczek krwi, który powoli ją napełniał.  
  
Powiedziała litr.


	10. Chapter 10

Upuszczanie krwi, tak jak się spodziewał, nie było przyjemnym zajęciem. Misa zapełniała się boleśnie wolno, rany szybko zasklepiały, a on starał się skupić na wszystkim, byleby tylko nie zwracać zbyt wielkiej uwagi na czerwony strumień i wywołujący mdłości zapach.   
  
Zanim zabrał się do zadania, rozświetlił pokój światłem świec, upewniając się, że wypełnił nimi każdy kąt. To była dobra decyzja, bo gdy wreszcie rozciął skórę, nie nawiedziły go cienie rumuńskich lochów, w których najbardziej przerażający nie był sam mrok, a to, co mogło się w nim kryć. Świece zresztą towarzyszyły mu od dawna, a Blaise nie pytał o nie, tak samo jak nie pytał o prysznice. Chociaż Draco nie chciał tego przyznać na głos, zaczynało mu coraz bardziej brakować milczącej obecności przyjaciela.   
  
Po, jak mu się wydawało, całej wieczności stwierdził, że zebrał wystarczającą ilość krwi. Zanim jednak zdążył choćby przemyć ranę dyptamem, drzwi do jego dormitorium otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wdarła się roztrzęsiona Pansy. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu wpatrywał się w nią, wciąż klęcząc na ziemi z podwiniętymi rękawami odsłaniającymi sączące się rany. Klatka piersiowa Pansy falowała przy każdym ciężkim oddechu, aż w końcu przełknęła głośno i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.  
  
— Co robisz? — zapytała głosem tak cienkim, że Draco poczuł zimny dreszcz rozchodzący mu się po plecach.  
  
— Nie chcesz wiedzieć — odpowiedział jej spokojnie, stwierdzając, że to nie najlepszy moment, by naskakiwać na nią za wtargnięcie do jego dormitorium bez pukania.   
  
Dolna warga Pansy zadrżała niespokojnie, gdy dziewczyna uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Nie ruszyła się z miejsca, niemal wtapiając plecami w drzwi.   
  
— Mam się martwić?  
  
Draco wykrzywił wargi w delikatnym, pocieszającym uśmiechu, dziwiąc się w duchu, jak łatwo przyszło mu go zrobić.  
  
— Nie — odparł mocno, ale nie twardo, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco.  
  
Pansy kiwnęła słabo głową, spuszczając wzrok na dywan.  
  
— Nie rozumiem cię, być może cię nawet nie znam, ale przecież wiem, kiedy kłamiesz.  
  
Jej głos pobrzmiewał goryczą, jednak kiedy ponownie uniosła na niego spojrzenie, nie było w nim nic poza smutkiem. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Pansy także uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym wyszła, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przeklął pod nosem. Powinien chociaż spróbować rzucić jakieś zaklęcie blokujące drzwi; jak mógł być tak głupi, by w żaden sposób się nie zabezpieczyć? A gdyby do jego dormitorium wtargnął ktoś inny niż Pansy? Odepchnął tę myśl od razu, bo była zbyt niepokojąca.  
  
Sięgnął po dyptam i przepłukał rany kilkoma bezbarwnymi kroplami, które w ciągu chwili najpierw rozpuściły zakrzepłą już krew, a następnie pozlepiały ze sobą rozdzielone warstwy skóry. Przez moment zapatrzył się na czerwień prostymi szlakami spływającą po Mrocznym Znaku. Przywołało to nieprzyjemne uczucie znajomego niepokoju, ale na szczęście sekundę później wszystko zniknęło. Choć na jego ciele nie została nawet jedna blizna, czuł ogromne osłabienie. Łyknął eliksiru wzmacniającego, będąc pewnym, że nie zadziała idealnie.   
  
Nie czekał długo i zawołał Mrużkę, w kilku słowach tłumacząc jej, co ma zrobić. Skrzatka obserwowała go wielkimi oczami, łypiąc ze strachem na misę pełną krwi, jednak kiedy skończył mówić, posłusznie skinęła głową i bez większych oporów zebrała przygotowane przez niego rzeczy.  
  
Mechanicznie skierował się do łazienki i wszedł pod strumień gorącej wody. Zapach krwi od dziecka wywoływał w nim mdłości, ale teraz wszystko spotęgowało się nie do wytrzymania. Sięgnął po olejek do mycia i po chwili kabinę wypełnił orzeźwiający cytrusowy zapach, którym od razu głęboko się zaciągnął, zupełnie jakby od wielu godzin nie dostarczał organizmowi wystarczającej ilości tlenu, a teraz, kiedy wreszcie miał do niego dostęp, próbował napełnić nim płuca do oporu.   
  
Kiedy już się osuszył, przez chwilę wahał się czy nie pójść poszukać Pansy, ale nie było to konieczne. Nie obawiał się, że na niego doniesie. Ich przyjaźń działała od dłuższego czasu na zasadzie przemilczeń i niedopowiedzeń. Podobnie było z Blaisem. Oboje wiedzieli, że są rzeczy, o których Draco zwyczajnie nie może im powiedzieć, a sam podejrzewał, że i oni nie mogli być z nim do końca szczerzy. Przecież na tym to wszystko polegało. Nikomu nie można było ufać bezgranicznie, bo to sprowadzało niebezpieczeństwo na obie strony.   
  
Słowa Pansy nie zabolały go od razu. Nie poczuł zupełnie nic, gdy je mówiła, ale teraz, gdy próbował się od nich uwolnić, odbijały się echem w jego głowie, nie dając mu spokoju. Bo miała rację. Sam siebie nie rozumiał, przestawał się także poznawać, ale kiedy chodziło o mówienie prawdy, Pansy zawsze wiedziała, gdy kłamał. Dlatego wolał milczenie. Powinien się uśmiechnąć i nie powiedzieć nic. Powinien tak zrobić już po tamtej majowej nocy, którą razem spędzili, kiedy po kolejnej porażce z Szafką Zniknięć po prostu potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Potwierdził, gdy zapytała czy cokolwiek to dla niego znaczyło, a ona wiedziała, że skłamał. Byłoby o wiele prościej, gdyby potrafił ją oszukać. Przynajmniej dla niej.  
  
Wdrapał się na łóżko i zagrzebał w chłodnej pościeli, karmiąc się złudną nadzieją, że być może uda mu się zasnąć.  
  
***  
  
Nie mógł ukrywać się w swoim dormitorium przez wieczność i gdy nadszedł ranek musiał zmierzyć się z nową falą szeptów, które tym razem hojnie okraszone były rewelacjami z dnia poprzedniego, a więc rudymi włosami, namiętnym uściskiem i rycerskim odniesieniem niewiasty do skrzydła szpitalnego. Miał ochotę zwymiotować. Rzucał na wszystkie strony swoje najbardziej mordercze spojrzenia, które jednak nie miały już tej siły rażenia, co kiedyś. Nie poszedł na śniadanie, nie był na tyle głupi. Od razu skierował się do sali, w której Slughorn nauczał eliksirów. Po raz pierwszy od początku roku miał wziąć w nich udział i nieco zaskoczył go nikły dreszcz podekscytowania, jaki poczuł na myśl o zbliżających się zajęciach. Ludzie myśleli, że lubił eliksiry tylko ze względu na możliwość oglądania Severusa pastwiącego się na Gryfonach, ale prawda była taka, że warzenie sprawiało mu przyjemność samo w sobie i tęsknił za tym tak, jak za wieloma innymi, znacznie poważniejszymi rzeczami.  
  
Dotarł do sali nieco spóźniony, więc zapukał do drzwi, jednak nie czekał na zaproszenie, od razu wchodząc do środka.  
  
— Draco! — zaświergotał Slughorn od razu, gdy go zobaczył. Jego uśmiech był podejrzanie szeroki, a oczy wysyłały zbyt radosne błyski. — Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz!  
  
W tej chwili żałował, że jednak nie został w dormitorium. Każda para oczu skierowana była w jego kierunku, rozbierając go na części pierwsze. Oczywiście, zajęcia musieli mieć z Gryfonami, bo gdyby zdarzyło się inaczej, świat zapewne by się skończył. Jedyną osobą, która zdawała się patrzeć na niego bez morderczych zapędów czy plotkarskiego podniecenia był Potter i przeraziło go, że zaczął to traktować jak zupełnie naturalną rzecz.  
  
— Na dzisiejszych zajęciach zajmiemy się Wywarem Tojadowym — oznajmił z niesłabnącym entuzjazmem Slughorn. — To jeden z najtrudniejszych do uwarzenia eliksirów i dlatego będziecie wykonywać go w parach. Celem zajęć nie jest oczywiście uwarzenie Wywaru Tojadowego — zaznaczył — a jedynie zdatnej do użycia podstawy, na której bardziej doświadczeni warzyciele będą mogli pracować. — Obrócił się w stronę Dracona, a kąciki jego ust nieco zadrgały, gdy starał się utrzymać uśmiech. — Pan Weasley nie ma pary — dodał, niby bez znaczenia kładąc mu dłoń na plecach i popychając delikatnie w stronę rudzielca.  
  
Draco przeklął w myślach po raz kolejny. Powinien nie wychodzić z dormitorium przez co najmniej tydzień, wtedy nie skończyłby w parze z Weasleyem, który obserwował go z tak dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, że Draco naprawdę nie wiedział czy ma spodziewać się złamanego nosa czy uścisku. Wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym drugim. Miał nadzieję, że wylewność nie była cechą wrodzoną rudych. Drugiej rundy podobnych wrażeń by nie przetrwał.  
  
W ławce przed nimi siedział Potter razem z Granger, która co rusz rzucała im niespokojne spojrzenia. Jej partner odwrócił się tylko raz z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy patrząc najpierw na Weasleya, potem chwilę dłużej zatrzymując się na Draconie. Ci, którzy spodziewali się bójki i miotania zaklęciami, musieli być zawiedzeni, bo Weasley zachowywał się wyjątkowo grzecznie, nie reagując na obecność Dracona żadnym gestem. To był chyba najlepszy możliwy scenariusz. Draco rzucał mu uwagi odnośnie przygotowania eliksiru, a Weasley bez słowa je wykonywał. W takich warunkach mieli nawet szansę odpowiednio wykonać powierzone im zadanie, co było dość przerażające.   
  
Po pół godzinie Draco pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć, gdy miarowo siekał korzonki na coraz mniejsze kawałeczki. Powtarzający się chrupot zawsze dawał mu chwilową psychiczną ulgę. Żeby podzielić roślinę na odpowiednie plasterki, nie niszcząc przy tym jej włókien, trzeba było wziąć mocny zamach i uderzyć w korzonek z dużą siłą, tak, by rozciąć go za pierwszym uderzeniem. Severus zawsze doceniał jego precyzję przy tego typu czynnościach, raz nawet zapytał czy nie chciałby się tym zająć w przyszłości. I Draco potrafił sobie wyobrazić siebie jako warzyciela, który znajduje ukojenie i spokój w swojej pracy. Ale potem przyszło lato po piątym roku nauki, gdy jego ojciec został zesłany do Azkabanu, a on sam dostał wezwanie od Czarnego Pana i nic już nigdy nie miało być takie samo. Choć wiedział, że ten moment kiedyś nadejdzie i nawet w podnieceniu tego wyczekiwał, rzeczywistość potraktowała go na tyle brutalnie, że jakiekolwiek plany na przyszłość wiązały się tylko z jednym słowem: _przetrwać_. Odsunął się od przyjaciół, odsunął od Severusa, bojąc się komukolwiek zaufać. A tym, co Snape zawsze mógł mu oferować, była jego pomoc. Severus przecież chciał dla niego dobrze, dlatego ukrył przed nim informację o Manor. Przecież nie okłamałby go, gdyby nie musiał...  
  
Lodowaty dreszcz przepłynął mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Przypomniał sobie wszystko, czego dowiedział się od Snape'a w ciągu swojego pobytu w jego mieszkaniu, a także kilku spotkań, jakie odbyli.  
  
_Obiecałem to twojej matce. Obiecałem, że będę cię chronił.  
  
Narcyza na pewno by cię nie zostawiła. Kochała cię ponad życie.   
  
Nie będę cię okłamywał. Większość zaginionych nigdy się nie odnajduje.  
  
_ Słowa Severusa odbijały mu się w głowie, widział jego zmęczoną, smutną twarz, przypomniał sobie jak ten go objął, wprawiając w ogromne zaskoczenie i zażenowanie. Usprawiedliwił to tym, że rodzice Dracona byliby z niego dumni. Severus go przytulił, na Merlina. Draco ułamkiem świadomości zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie oddycha. Gdyby Severus nie mógłby mu jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć w trosce o jego zdrowie, co by to było?  
  
Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go ostry ból, który poczuł w dłoni. Drugą rzeczą, jaka wdarła mu się do świadomości był głośny, nieartykułowany wrzask Weasleya rozbrzmiewający gdzieś obok. Rudzielec wrzeszczał coś jeszcze, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo Draco spojrzał w dół, wprost na swoje dłonie. Na tacy wśród do połowy skrojonych korzonków leżał obcięty tuż za paznokciem palec wskazujący jego lewej dłoni. Zapatrzył się na krew, która zdążyła już wylać się z ram tacki i teraz cienkim strumieniem spływała po biurku, zbierając się w wyszczerbionym miejscu, skąd kapała mu wprost na buty. Draco mechanicznie wyłowił fragment palca spośród korzonków i, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo z sali, przyłożył go do wciąż krwawiącej rany. Podszedł do Slughorna, na którego oblicze zaczęło napływać coraz większe przerażenie, i zapytał całkowicie wypranym z emocji głosem:  
  
— Byłby pan tak miły? — Po czym wskazał ruchem głowy na swój odcięty palec.  
  
Slughorn kilkukrotnie otworzył usta, a jego brwi zjechały nisko w wyrazie zaniepokojenia. W końcu bez słowa wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie, którym połączył dwie części palca Dracona w jedną. To była bardzo trudna umiejętność, jednak profesor wyglądał, jakby nie wymagało to od niego grama wysiłku. Draco po raz kolejny złapał się na tym, że go nie docenił.  
  
— Idź do skrzydła szpitalnego, mój drogi — wymruczał pod nosem Slughorn, nie patrząc na niego. — Poppy da ci maść, żeby nie powstała blizna.   
  
Draco kiwnął głową i opuścił salę w atmosferze ogólnego poruszenia.  
  
***  
  
Nie poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jedna blizna w tę czy w tamtą przestała mu robić różnicę, co było dość smutne. Kiedyś jego skóra była nieskazitelna, być może była też taka jego dusza.   
  
Zmierzał raźnym krokiem po zboczu, kierując się w stronę rozłożystego dębu. Nie zapytał McGonagall o pozwolenie, nawet jej nie uprzedził. Stawiał się w niekorzystnym świetle i na pewno będzie mógł spodziewać się konsekwencji swojego czynu, gdy już wróci, ale nie potrafił się tym zbytnio przejmować. Teraz najważniejsza była informacja, jaką chciał wydobyć ze Snape'a.   
  
Miał ze sobą różdżkę, z której mało było pożytku przy jego obecnej kondycji, o żadnym planie nawet nie wspominając. Po prostu zdecydował spotkać się z Severusem. To było głupie, oczywiście, i całkowicie nieprzemyślane. Widocznie zbyt długie przebywanie z Potterem ograbiło go z umiejętności logicznego myślenia. Powinien częściej sprawdzać krawat, bo kto wie, czy lada moment nie wkradnie się na niego paskudna czerwień.  
  
Stanął na kamieniu pod dębem, ukryty w jego cieniu przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami, i skupił się na aportacji. Dopiero przy siódmej próbie kamień w końcu zareagował na słabą wiązkę magii, jaką udało mu się zebrać. To było przerażające, mając na względzie, że głaz został zaczarowany w taki sposób, że mógłby przez niego podróżować nawet charłak. Gdy wreszcie poczuł twardy grunt pod stopami, jego ciało pokrywała warstwa potu, a nogi trzęsły się mu nieznacznie. Jednak zmusił się do uspokojenia oddechu i zaczął nasłuchiwać.   
  
Żaden niepokojący dźwięk nie dotarł do jego uszu, więc powoli zaczął wspinać się po drewnianych schodkach. Musiał trzymać się mocno poręczy, bo przez zawroty głowy obraz przed oczami falował mu niebezpiecznie. W końcu wyszedł na wąski korytarz i przemknął nim cicho wprost do gabinetu Snape'a. Było to małe, ciemne i dość obskurne pomieszczenie z biblioteczką wypełnioną książkami, z których połowa wyglądała na przegniłe, i kominkiem od wieków nie zaznającym ciepła płomieni. Draco wiedział, że jeśli Severus gdzieś miał być o tej porze dnia, to właśnie tam. Nie pomylił się w swoich przypuszczeniach i znalazł mężczyznę przy mahoniowym biurku, zaznaczającego coś potarganym piórem na pożółkłych stronicach starego tomiszcza. Tłuste włosy założył za uszy, palcami lewej dłoni śledząc tekst, podczas gdy prawą robił notatki. Był tak zaabsorbowany tą czynnością, że Draco miał pewność, iż jego obecność nie została zauważona.  
  
— Co jak co, ale po tobie, Severusie, spodziewałbym się większej czujności — powiedział po chwili.  
  
Głowa Snape'a wystrzeliła do góry, ale oprócz tego mężczyzna nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, który świadczyłby o tym, że był zaskoczony nagłą wizytą.  
  
— Draco — szepnął, nieco zmieszany. — Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić, to zbyt ryzykowne — dodał już ostrzej, podnosząc się i podchodząc do Dracona.  
  
— Czemu powiedziałeś, że dwór zajęła Bellatriks? — wypalił od razu Draco. — Czemu mnie okłamałeś?  
  
Miał zamiar brzmieć oskarżycielsko, wymusić na Severusie choć cień poczucia winy, ale kiedy w końcu zadał te pytania, w jego głosie słychać było jedynie smutek i rozczarowanie, co paradoksalnie sprawiło, że Snape się skrzywił i wzdrygnął, zupełnie jakby ktoś na niego nawrzeszczał. Na chwilę nawet on odwrócił wzrok, zanim zebrał słowa, i to wstrząsnęło Draconem dogłębnie.  
  
— Byłeś w bardzo złym stanie. Miałem zamiar powiedzieć ci, kiedy dojdziesz do siebie.  
  
Draco przełknął ciężko.  
  
— Czyli nigdy.  
  
Snape spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej i Dracona uderzyło to, jak staro wyglądał. Widział go zaledwie tydzień temu, ale mężczyzna z dnia na dzień wydawał się chudszy, bledszy i słabszy.   
  
— Dobrze wyglądasz. — Słowa Snape'a wybrzmiały nieprzyjemnie, bo Draco nie mógł się zdobyć na odwzajemnienie komplementu. Nawet jego talent aktorski nie mógł ukryć brzydkiej prawdy. — Nie usłyszałem twoich kroków. Już nie kulejesz.  
  
— Ciało się leczy — odparł zdawkowo, wiedząc, że sens tych słów nie umknie mężczyźnie.  
  
— Jeszcze nic nie jest przesądzone. Możesz odzyskać część mocy.  
  
— Być może przyjdzie nawet dzień, gdy pozbędę się bogina z szafki za pierwszym zamachem różdżki — rzucił z wymuszonym uśmiechem.   
  
Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie sprawę, jak będzie wyglądać jego życie. Myślał o tym podczas bezsennych nocy, gdy jawa trwała przy nim niczym sęp czekający przy umierającym; myślał o tym wszystkim, ale póki miał cel, miał także siłę, by trzymać się na powierzchni.  
  
— Czy ona nie żyje? — zapytał w końcu, a spokój jaki od niego bił, zaskoczył nawet jego samego.   
  
Severus ponownie się wzdrygnął, a spojrzenie jakim obdarzył Dracona sprawiło, że zadrżał.   
  
— Proszę, nie okłamuj mnie. Nie tym razem. Zniosę prawdę, po prostu nie mogę już dłużej żyć w niepewności. To mnie wykańcza — wyrzucił na jednym oddechu, łapiąc Severusa za łokieć i zatrzymując go w miejscu. Nie mógł tym razem odpuścić.  
  
Snape westchnął jak człowiek zmęczony życiem, po czym spojrzał Draconowi w oczy swoim mocnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem i wreszcie zaczął przypominać dawnego siebie.  
  
— Twoja matka wiedziała, że żyjesz — zaczął, uważnie dobierając słowa. — Nie wiem skąd, nie wiem jak, ale była tego pewna, dlatego nie zawahała się ani chwili przy zamieszczaniu ogłoszenia czy przepytywaniu ludzi na ulicy. Ona po prostu wiedziała. — Draco cieszył się, że nadal stał w drzwiach, bo wbrew swoim wcześniejszym słowom, wcale nie był taki pewny czy da radę znieść prawdę z godnością. — Kiedy zaginąłeś, prawie mnie zabiła. Ale potem uspokoiła się, wybaczyła mi, że cię nie upilnowałem, choć obiecałem cię chronić. Przeczuwała coś, bo poprosiła bym się tobą zajął, jak już się odnajdziesz. I poprosiła, bym wysłał cię do Hogwartu.  
  
— Do Hogwartu? — Ta informacja naprawdę go zaskoczyła. Był przekonany, że wrócił do szkoły, bo tak chciał Severus.   
  
Na wargach Snape'a zagościł cień uśmiechu na widok zaskoczenia Dracona. Nie był to kpiący uśmiech, który jako dziecko próbował imitować, ale zalążek prawdziwego, pokrzepiającego.  
  
— Narcyza nigdy nie przyjęła Mrocznego Znaku, a mimo to Czarny Pan jej ufał — zaczął po chwili mężczyzna, z dziwną nutą pobrzmiewającą w głosie. — Szanował ją, dlatego nie zabił cię ani po porażce Lucjusza, ani po twojej własnej.  
  
Draco poczuł się w jednej chwili bardzo niepewnie.   
  
— Do czego dążysz, Severusie? — zapytał, czując iskierki strachu kotłujące się pod jego skórą.  
  
— Twoja matka zawsze umiała sobie zjednywać ludzi. — Snape zawahał się na chwilę, zanim powiedział: — Dostarczała informacji Zakonowi w zamian za bezpieczeństwo twoje i twojego ojca.   
  
— Moja matka była szpiegiem? — zapytał Draco, czując jak brakuje mu tchu.  
  
— To za duże słowo. — Severus skrzywił się nieznacznie. — Czasami szepnęła mi słowo, którego potrzebowałem. Ale tak, pomagała Zakonowi.   
  
Powoli część kawałków wskoczyła na swoje miejsce. Narcyza, która za plecami Dracona prosiła Snape'a o pomoc. Narcyza, która chciała, by jej syn wrócił do Hogwartu. Narcyza, która _musiała ufać_ Severusowi.  
  
— Wiedziała, że jesteś szpiegiem. — Puścił łokieć Snape, opierając się mocniej plecami o framugę.   
  
— Tak i nigdy mnie nie wydała, nawet gdy musiała kłamać Czarnemu Panu prosto w oczy.   
  
Cisza, która nastąpiła po wypowiedzi Severusa, była wibrująca. Draco chciał zadać tak wiele pytań o to, dlaczego matka nie wtajemniczyło go od początku, dlaczego Snape tego nie zrobił, ale na głos wypowiedział tylko jedno, najważniejsze:  
  
— Ona nie żyje, prawda?  
  
— Nie sądzę — odparł Snape smutno, a Draco zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej, bo to nie była odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwał.  
  
— Wiedziałeś, że opuściła Manor kilka godzin po śmierci mojego ojca? — zaatakował z innej strony. — Nie broniła się i sama zdjęła bariery ochronne. Dlaczego?  
  
Brwi Snape'a drgnęły lekko, jednak jego twarz nie wyraziła żadnych innych oznak zdziwienia.  
  
— Nie wiem, ale cokolwiek zrobiła, na pewno zrobiła dla ciebie.   
  
Coś w głosie i wyglądzie Snape'a sprawiło, że Draco nie miał już ochoty drążyć tematu.   
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, otrzymując w rewanżu kpiące spojrzenie.  
  
— Tak — odparł mężczyzna. — Brakuje mi tylko skrzaciej kuchni.  
  
— Coś nowego w sprawie Czarnego Pana?   
  
— Nie, ale mam pewne podejrzenia, które muszę sprawdzić. — Severus odsunął się nieco, poprawiając mankiety koszuli. — Miałem cię wezwać, gdy nabiorę pewności.  
  
— Odnośnie czego? — zapytał Draco, będąc jawnie zainteresowanym.  
  
— Na razie nie ma o czym mówić, bo to tylko przeczucie — powiedział zdawkowym tonem. — Czarny Pan na pewno coś planuje, ale nie mam jeszcze pewności czy jest to coś, o czym myślę.  
  
Draco przytaknął, wiedząc, że nie ma szansy na wyciągnięcie ze Snape'a informacji, którymi ten nie chciał się dzielić, szczególnie jeśli były to tylko przypuszczenia.  
  
— Obawiam się, że będę miał problem z kolejną aportacją — przyznał bez ogródek. — Tym razem udało mi się dopiero za siódmym razem.  
  
Snape skrzywił się, bacznie mu się przyglądając.  
  
— Jeszcze nic nie jest przesądzone, nawet jeśli postępy się cofają — powiedział twardo, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Nie możesz się poddać, rozumiesz? Nie po tym wszystkim.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową, czując się przytłoczonym siłą spojrzenia Snape'a, naciskiem, jaki w nie włożył.   
  
— Idź już, tu nie jest bezpiecznie — rzucił po chwili mężczyzna, kładąc Draconowi dłoń na ramieniu i prowadząc korytarzem w stronę piwnicy. — Powiedz Minerwie, żeby byli w gotowości.   
  
Zeszli po drewnianych schodkach, jeden za drugim. Gdy Draco stanął już w punkcie aportacyjnym, odwrócił się twarzą do Snape'a i czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Uczucie niepokoju nie odstępowało go cały dzień, ale teraz zaatakowało ze wzmożoną siłą, zaciskając mu się wokół serca. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, nawet otworzył usta, jednak Severus był szybszy.  
  
— Będzie dobrze — powiedział, pocierając jego ramiona. Kiwnął głową i odsunął się o krok, a Draco zebrał w sobie całą dostępną mu magię i chwilę później twarz Severusa zastąpiła spokojna tafla jeziora.  
  
***  
  
— Myślałam, że dobrze się zrozumieliśmy, Draco. — McGonagall siedziała po swojej stronie biurka i obserwowała go karcąco. — Miałeś mnie zawiadamiać za każdym razem _przed_ skorzystaniem z punktu aportacyjnego. Masz od tego monetę.  
  
— Ja także myślałem, że się dobrze zrozumieliśmy, pani dyrektor — odparł Draco oskarżycielsko. — Miałem być waszym szpiegiem, przy całym ryzyku spotykać się z Severusem i przekazywać wam informacje. Miałem się przykładnie uczyć i nie wpadać w kłopoty. Miałem być członkiem szlachetnego Zakonu Feniksa. Nie spodziewałem się zaufania czy szacunku, jednak zatajanie prawdy dotyczącej mojej rodziny jest niewybaczalne! — Skończył wypowiedź niemal krzycząc, siedząc na krawędzi krzesła, mocno pochylony nad biurkiem McGonagall. Gdyby nie miażdżył w uścisku poręczy, prawdopodobnie już by stał i wymachiwał rękami.  
  
McGonagall drgnęła ledwo zauważalnie i podniosła podbródek, jakby szykowała się na odparcie ataku.  
  
— Draco, musisz zrozumieć...  
  
— Nie, nic _nie muszę_ — przerwał jej jadowicie. — Jak mogliście mi nie powiedzieć, że po moim domu nie został nawet ślad? Jak mogliście mi nie powiedzieć, że moja matka sama zdjęła bariery ochronne i że się nie broniła?   
  
Być może McGonagall chciała zapytać, skąd miał takie informacje, ale w porę się powstrzymała. W zamian za to odetchnęła powoli i splotła palce, kładąc dłonie na biurku.  
  
— Byłeś w bardzo złym stanie...   
  
— Nie, nie wmówisz mi, że zatailiście to w trosce o moje zdrowie — wysyczał, nie przejmując się, że zwrócił się do niej na „ty”. — Jedynym powodem, dla którego zdecydowałem się wam pomóc była obietnica, że pomożecie mi odnaleźć matkę. Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie leży w jakimś bezimiennym grobie, a wy nie mówicie mi o tym, żeby nie stracić łącznika ze Snapem?  
  
McGonagall podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego w szoku.  
  
— Nigdy nie okłamałabym cię w takiej sprawie — powiedziała mocno.  
  
— Jakoś wcześniej nie było z tym problemu — wytknął, opluwając biurko kropelkami śliny.  
  
— Draco, posłuchaj...  
  
— Nie, to TY posłuchaj — przerwał jej, wstając. Odchyliła się lekko na krześle, jednak nie wykazywała żadnych oznak zaniepokojenia. — Ryzykuję dla was, pomagam wam, jak mogę, a wy nawet nie traktujecie mnie poważnie. Co to ma być? — Wskazał ręką po gabinecie. — Pogadanka z dyrektorem na temat złego zachowania? Może jeszcze dasz mi szlaban?  
  
Nozdrza McGonagall zadrżały niebezpiecznie, gdy odetchnęła po raz kolejny, tym razem znacznie ciężej.  
  
— Usiądź — poleciła. — _Usiądź_ — powtórzyła z naciskiem, gdy nie wykonał jej polecenia. Usiadł, podnosząc brwi w niemym wyzwaniu. — Przyznaję, że decyzja o niepowiedzeniu ci o tym, co stało się z Malfoy Manor i o twojej matce była błędem. Przepraszam. — Choć Draco nadal obserwował ją z nienawiścią, nie mógł nie docenić, że przeprosiła. — Jednak nie mogę pozwolić na to, byś używał punktu aportacyjnego kiedy cię tylko najdzie ochota. — Jej ton zmiękł nieco, gdy pochyliła się lekko do przodu. — Draco, na Merlina, co by było, gdyby cię ktoś zobaczył? Co, gdyby ktoś niepowołany odkrył punkt aportacyjny prowadzący wprost na błonia Hogwartu? Pomyślałeś o tym?  
  
Draco przełknął ciężko, uciekając od niej wzrokiem. Oczywiście, że o tym nie pomyślał. Miał wtedy na głowie zupełnie inne zmartwienia.  
  
— Słyszałam, co się stało na lekcji eliksirów — podjęła po chwili, a Draco naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie przejdą teraz do pogadanki na temat jego zdrowia psychicznego. — Co tak właściwie się wydarzyło?  
  
— Nic takiego, po prostu zorientowałem się, że robicie mnie w chuja — parsknął, siląc się na ironiczne brzmienie. McGonagall podarowała mu jedno ze swoich morderczych spojrzeń.   
  
— Prosiłabym, byś nie przeklinał w mojej obecności.  
  
— Prosiłbym, by pani niczego więcej przede mną nie ukrywała.  
  
Mierzyli się spojrzeniami przez dłuższą chwilę, kiedy usłyszeli rozbawione parsknięcie. Oboje odwrócili się w kierunku portretu Dumbledore'a, który obserwował ich z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Draco miał ogromną ochotę pokazać mu środkowy palec.  
  
— Och, nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi, moi drodzy! — powiedział wesoło. — Ja tylko na chwilkę, zapomniałem zabrać kart. — To mówiąc, pomachał im talią pstrokatych kart, którą trzymał w dłoni. — Mnich i pasterki już na mnie czekają. Będziemy grać w kenta! — I zniknął ucieszony za ramą obrazu.  
  
— Czy Severus przekazał ci jakieś informacje? — zapytała McGonagall, udając, że wcale nie zwróciła uwagi na Dumbledore'a.  
  
— Nic się nie dzieje, ale powiedział, żebyście byli w gotowości. Ma jakieś przeczucia, którymi się ze mną nie podzielił, bo jeszcze ich nie sprawdził.   
  
McGonagall kiwnęła głową, przyjmując jego odpowiedź.  
  
— A czy pani ma dla mnie jakieś informacje? — zapytał, wiedząc, że brzmi jak skończony głupiec. Na twarzy kobiety na chwilę zagościł wyraz współczucia, przez który poczuł do siebie jeszcze większy wstręt.  
  
— Nie powiem ci niczego, czego już sam nie wiesz — odparła spokojnie. — Ślad po twojej matce zaginął w momencie, w którym zniknęła z dworu. Próbowaliśmy jej szukać, szczególnie Severus, ale nic nie znaleźliśmy. — Draco spuścił wzrok na własne dłonie, zauważając, że drżą lekko. — Bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego, co się stało — dodała i brzmiało to szczerze. — Dobrze, że to Severus ci powiedział.  
  
Draco przeniósł spojrzenie na zmęczoną twarz McGonagall. Nie miał zamiaru wyjawiać jej, że to nie Severus, a Potter powiedział mu prawdę.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, byleby tylko nie dać Weasleyowi kolejnego powodu do podejrzeń. Chociaż była sobota, ominął śniadanie i od razu ruszył do biblioteki, by napisać monstrualnej długości esej, który mieli oddać na poniedziałkowych zajęciach. Być może nie mógł zbyt wiele zdziałać w praktyce, jednak pisanie raczej nie sprawiało mu kłopotu. Było nudne, ale przynajmniej skutecznie zajmowało czas i myśli. Jednak nawet siedząc w najdalszym kącie biblioteki ze stosem książek oddzielającym go od świata nie mógł uciec od kolejnej porcji szeptów na swój temat. To było naprawdę męczące i miał ochotę czymś rzucić ( _najlepiej czymś szklanym, najlepiej o ścianę_ ), ale wątpił, by takie zachowanie uszło mu płazem. Nie potrzebował jeszcze więcej zainteresowania wokół własnej osoby.  
  
Pansy także zawsze była w pobliżu, od czasu do czasu rzucając mu badawcze spojrzenia, jakby spodziewała się powtórki z czerwcowych wydarzeń. Nie mógł jej za to winić, mając w pamięci jej przerażone oczy wpatrujące się w misę pełną krwi. Nie był jednak pewny, skąd wiedziała, kiedy wejść do jego dormitorium, by złapać go na gorącym uczynku. Martwiła się, to zrozumiałe, ale przekroczyła pewne niepisane granice, naruszając sfery, które powinny pozostać poza jej zasięgiem.  
  
Rozpisywał się właśnie o tym, jak ważne jest zachowanie koncentracji przy Zaklęciu Kameleona, gdy usłyszał skrzypienie krzesła po drugiej stronie swojego stolika. Przechylił się w prawo, zerkając za stos grubych ksiąg, które zasłaniały mu widok, i jęknął w duchu, kiedy tylko ujrzał czarne włosy i okrągłe okulary. Wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji w mocnym postanowieniu, że będzie ignorował przybysza, dopóki sobie nie pójdzie. Jednak Potter miał inne plany i już po chwili stos ksiąg zaczął przesuwać się z środka w stronę prawej krawędzi stołu, więc gdy Draco po raz kolejny podniósł wzrok znad pergaminu, napotkał twarz chłopaka dokładnie naprzeciwko swojej.  
  
— Idź sobie — rzucił gniewnie, ponownie zerkając na pergamin, ale wszystkie myśli zdążyły się już rozpierzchnąć.  
  
— Ciebie też miło widzieć — odparł Potter ironicznie.  
  
Draco westchnął i odłożył pergamin na bok.  
  
— Czego chcesz? — zapytał, wiedząc, że Potter, będąc natrętem, nie da mu spokoju. Chłopak uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
  
— Idziesz dzisiaj do Viorici? — spytał bez ogródek.  
  
— Mógłbyś być trochę bardziej dyskretny? — rzucił gniewnie Draco, rozglądając się dookoła. To, że znajdowali się w małym, ciasnym i oddalonym od serca biblioteki kącie nie oznaczało od razu, że nikt ich przypadkiem nie podsłucha. — Tak, idę. Coś jeszcze?  
  
— Hermiona chciała wypożyczyć książkę, którą wziąłeś, i to jest oficjalny powód, dla którego tutaj przyszedłem — odparł, wstając, po czym sięgnął po jedną z grubszych ksiąg leżącą na biurku po lewej stronie Dracona. Zanim zdążył choćby przesunąć ją w swoją stronę, Draco chwycił jego dłoń, zatrzymując tomiszcze. — Daj spokój! Nawet jej teraz nie używasz! — sapnął Potter.  
  
— Wypożyczyłem ją pierwszy, więc mam prawo z niej korzystać do woli — odparł Draco sucho, nie poluźniając uchwytu. Dłoń Pottera była ciepła i miła w dotyku. Draconowi nie umknął także fakt, że nie stężała, gdy położył na niej swoją.  
  
— Malfoy, no weź, to jedyny egzemplarz! — jęknął, usiłując przesunąć księgę w swoją stronę. — Hermiona potrzebuje go na góra dziesięć minut, żeby sprawdzić dwie rzeczy.  
  
— Tak bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi — powiedział Draco z udawanym przejęciem, po czym mocno przyciągnął do siebie książkę wraz z dłonią Pottera.  
  
— Ale z ciebie dupek — rzucił Potter, kręcąc głową.  
  
— Jakbyś nie wiedział.  
  
Draco miał nadzieję, że Potter w końcu sobie pójdzie, jednak ten skierował wzrok na książkę, którą obaj nadal trzymali.  
  
— Nie poszedłeś do skrzydła szpitalnego — szepnął, przyglądając się różowawej bliźnie odcinającej się kolorem od jasnej skóry.

 

— Nie — odparł Draco.  
  
Przedłużający się dotyk mu ciążył; czuł, że jego dłoń zaczyna się pocić, więc cofnął rękę. Dopiero wtedy Potter podniósł na niego wzrok i było w nim coś nieokreślonego, obcego, zupełnie innego od wcześniejszej lekkości. Kiwnął głową i zabrał dłoń z okładki księgi. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale w końcu tylko uśmiechnął się słabo i odszedł bez słowa, chowając się w labiryncie wysokich, zapełnionych książkami półek. Draco przeniósł wzrok na okładkę księgi, na której pozostał odcisk dłoni Pottera, jednak wystarczyła tylko chwila, by on także zniknął.  
  
***  
  
Zastał Vioricę siedzącą na materacu, z plecami wspartymi o ścianę i butelką wina w prawej ręce. Miała na sobie ubranie, które dla niej wybrał, i prezentowała się w nim znacznie normalniej niż w koszuli, w jaką ubrała ją Mrużka. Odgarnęła niedbale włosy z czoła i obserwowała go z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, gdy zmierzał w jej kierunku. Przystanął kilka kroków dalej, obserwując ją z góry, a ona skrzywiła wargi w uśmiechu i pociągnęła solidny łyk z butelki. Dopiero z takiej odległości zauważył, że jej chore oko zmieniło barwę z białej na żółtawą; powoli przebijała się też na wierzch czerń źrenicy, co oznaczało, że zaczęła się regenerować. Także dłonie Viorici wydawały się stabilniejsze, gdy obejmowała nimi szyjkę butelki. Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Viorica dalej uśmiechała się ironicznie, a Draco stał przed nią, próbując poczuć choć chwilową przewagę.  
  
— Gdy zgodziłeś się dostarczyć mi krew — zaczęła tonem, który nie zwiastował niczego dobrego — do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że przyślesz mi swoją. Czym sobie zasłużyłam na takie wyróżnienie?  
  
Draco spiął się, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Nienawidził jej gierek, a właśnie teraz stał na przegranej pozycji pod świdrującym spojrzeniem i kpiącym uśmiechem, maskującym prawdziwą naturę Viorici.  
  
— Nie uwierzę, że nie znalazłeś nikogo, na kogo mógłbyś rzucić _Imperiusa_ — dodała, i pociągnęła kolejny łyk wina nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. — Przecież jesteś w tym dobry. Cholernie dobry.  
  
Przełknął ciężko i odwrócił wzrok w kierunku szczątków bazyliszka. Pozwolił się studiować, bo wiedział, że ona _wie_ , tylko się z nim bawi, a on nie zamierzał brać w tej zabawie udziału.  
  
— Może dałeś mi swoją krew dlatego, że _nie mogłeś_ jej od nikogo wymusić...  
  
— Skończ z tym, dobrze? — wrzasnął gniewnie, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. — Powinnaś być mi wdzięczna za to, że ci pomogłem!  
  
— Ależ jestem wdzięczna — powiedziała poważnie i poklepała miejsce po swojej lewej stronie. Draco zawahał się, jednak po chwili podszedł i usiadł obok niej na tyle blisko, że niemal stykali się ramionami. — Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że jesteś przy mnie bezpieczny? — zapytała, uważnie go obserwując. Pachniała mydłem i ziołowym szamponem do włosów, co było miłą odmianą po wcześniejszym odorze.  
  
— Przeliczyłem zęby bazyliszka — odparł, a ona uśmiechnęła się aprobująco.  
  
— Wiesz, że i bez nich mogłabym cię zabić na jakieś pięć sposobów? — zapytała lekko.  
  
— W tym stanie? — Zmierzył ją oceniającym spojrzeniem. — Góra na trzy. Poza tym wiem, że tego nie zrobisz.  
  
Viorica pociągnęła kolejny łyk wina.  
  
— Nie powinieneś mi ufać — powiedziała szczerze, zanim z powrotem odwróciła twarz w jego kierunku.  
  
— Nie ufam — zapewnił ją. — Potrzebujesz informacji i zabicie mnie byłoby z twojej strony wysoce nierozważnym posunięciem. Ponadto wydaje mi się, że mamy pewnego rodzaju pakt, nie uważasz? — Sięgnął po trzymaną przez nią butelkę, którą bez sprzeciwu mu oddała, i pociągnął z niej spory łyk. Wino było mocne, słodkie i aromatyczne. I choć nie miało to żadnego sensu, wydawało się także gęste.  
  
Viorica bez pytania rozpięła trzy guziki jego koszuli i docisnęła mu swoją zimną, kościstą dłoń do serca. Odetchnął głęboko i starał się otworzyć. Bezskutecznie.  
  
— Wszystko się... zamknęło — powiedział cicho, a kolejne słowa sprawiały mu coraz większy ból. — Nie mogę jej dosięgnąć, mojej magii. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że będzie lepiej, że wszystko wróci do jakiejś normy, ale potem cofnęła się w głąb, w głąb mnie. Moje ciało jest pieprzoną klatką dla mojej magii i nie mogę jej uwolnić.  
  
Viorica zabrała dłoń z jego serca po to, by wyjąć mu butelkę z rąk. Odstawiła ją na bok i chwyciła rękę Dracona kładąc ją sobie na piersi, zupełnie tak, jak zrobił to z Potterem przed rytuałem. Następnie docisnęła swoją dłoń z powrotem do jego serca, tworząc zamknięty krąg. Drugą rękę położyła mu na karku, przyciągając go bliżej tak, że stykali się czołami. Zawsze w ten sposób pomagała mu odzyskać równowagę po rytuałach, jakie przeprowadzili. Zamknął oczy. Tym razem jednak nic nie było takie, jak kiedyś.  
  
— Czujesz mnie? — spytała szeptem.  
  
Z całej siły starał się skupić, by uchwycić choć lekkie wibracje magii. Zaciskał zęby na tyle mocno, że zaczęło go łupać w czaszce; pot spływał mu po czole, a mięśnie drżały, jednak oprócz tego nie poczuł nic. Kompletnie nic. Szarpnął się w tył, przerywając połączenie.  
  
— To wszystko na nic. — Oparł głowę o zimny kamień, czując w ustach gorzki smak rozczarowania. Właśnie w tej chwili stracił ostatnią nadzieję na to, że uda mu się odzyskać władzę nad własną magią.  
  
Przez dłuższy czas siedzieli w ciszy; Draco śledził wyżłobienia w ścianach, starając się zdusić przygniatające uczucie niepokoju o przyszłość, a Viorica obrysowywała palcami szyjkę butelki.  
  
— Czemu Hogwart?  
  
Zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu.  
  
— Skąd...  
  
— Skrzat się wygadał.  
  
Kiwnął głową, nie drążąc tematu, choć miał przeczucie, że jej zdawkowa odpowiedź była tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej.  
  
— To chyba najlepsze miejsce, w jakim mógłbyś ukryć ściganego śmierciożercę, ale muszę zapytać, gdzie _dokładnie_ jestem?  
  
— Tego już nie wydusiłaś ze skrzata? — Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Zastanowił się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. — To ukryta komnata. Wie o niej tylko kilka osób. Pewnie zdążyłaś się zorientować, że znajdujemy się pod jeziorem.  
  
— A bazyliszek?  
  
— Prezent w pakiecie.  
  
Kolejne minuty spędzili w ciszy. Chociaż ich wzajemna relacja była dziwna i pełna napięć, Draco odczuwał pewne ukojenie, jakie przynosiło mu siedzenie ramię w ramię pod ścianą z Vioricą, gdy nie musieli się obawiać skrzypienia bramy, będącego zapowiedzią późniejszego bólu i poniżenia. W ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy przekroczyli bardzo wiele granic, których normalnie nikt by nie przekroczył. I choć nie czyniło to z nich przyjaciół, a nawet żadnej formy pośredniej, coś się jednak zmieniło. Czymś byli, skoro mogli spędzić pół godziny w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w oddech drugiej osoby, nawet jeśli obojgu ciążył nadmiar niezadanych pytań.  
  
Niedługo potem wejście do komnaty otworzyło się i do środka dość nieśmiało wszedł Potter. Draco nie wiedział, czego Gryfon się spodziewał, ale jego ruchy były ostrożne, a wzrok niepewny. Oczywiście, że nie bał się niebezpieczeństwa – gdyby myślał, że coś go zaatakuje, wbiegłby do komnaty z okrzykiem bojowym na ustach, który czynił z niego tego „prawdziwego bohatera”, o jakim rozpisywały się szmatławce pokroju _Proroka_. Nie, Potter nie spodziewał się niebezpieczeństwa. Spodziewał się, że może im przeszkodzić w jakiejś intymnej sytuacji, co było tak absurdalne, że Draco parsknął śmiechem, zanim zdążył się opanować.  
  
Potter stanął pośrodku komnaty i przyglądał im się podejrzliwie, niepewny, co zrobić. Draco przeniósł spojrzenie na Vioricę, która do tej pory obracała w dłoniach pustą butelkę po winie, ale teraz zastygła, obserwując Pottera. Po raz pierwszy zwróciła na niego pełną uwagę. Przekrzywiła głowę, mrużąc oczy i napinając ciało; Draco wiedział, że jej wzrok się polepszył. Wyglądała teraz jak drapieżnik obserwujący ofiarę, prześwietlając spojrzeniem Pottera, jakby próbowała znaleźć jego słabe punkty.  
  
— Chyba sobie, kurwa, żartujesz — wrzasnęła gniewnie po rosyjsku chwilę później, przenosząc wściekłe spojrzenie na Dracona. A więc nadszedł nieunikniony moment.  
  
— Czyli zauważyłaś bliznę.  
  
— Czy ty kompletnie oszalałeś?! Zamknięcie mnie w Hogwarcie i przeprowadzenie na mnie rytuału to jedno, ale wciągnięcie w to pieprzonego _Harry'ego Pottera_ to czyste szaleństwo! — Wyrzucała z siebie słowa w takim tempie, że Draco musiał się mocno skupić, by wszystko zrozumieć. — O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?!  
  
Zanim Draco zdążył choćby otworzyć usta, Potter zrobił krok do przodu i uniósł przed siebie dłonie w uspokajającym geście.  
  
— Nie musisz się mnie obawiać — powiedział. — Nie wydam cię.  
  
Viorica przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na Dracona i rzuciła mu tak mordercze spojrzenie, że poczuł je w kościach. Westchnął.  
  
— Potter, chodź tutaj — powiedział zrezygnowany, wskazując miejsce na materacu przed nimi. — Chyba musimy sobie parę rzeczy wyjaśnić.  
  
Potter rzucił Viorice jeszcze jedno zaniepokojone spojrzenie, następnie podszedł i usiadł po turecku we wskazanym miejscu. Zarówno on, jak i Viorica, wpatrywali się w Dracona w oczekiwaniu. Potter z uniesionymi brwiami, Viorica tak, jakby miała mu zaraz coś odgryźć.  
  
— Po tym, jak udało mi się uciec z lochów — zaczął, przechodząc na język angielski — Severus mnie poskładał i wróciłem do Hogwartu. Jakoś nie miałem lepszej alternatywy, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że mój ojciec został zamordowany, a matka porwana. — Viorica zmrużyła oczy na te słowa w dość nieodgadnionym wyrazie. — Malfoy Manor także już nie istnieje, ale o tym dowiedziałem się znacznie później — dodał, spoglądając wprost na Pottera z dziwnym uczuciem, które ścisnęło mu serce. Potter utrzymał jego spojrzenie, dopóki sam go nie przerwał. — Czasami miałem ataki. Podczas jednego z nich Potter zajrzał do moich wspomnień i zobaczył to, co stało się w lochach.  
  
— A czemu w ogóle zajrzał do twoich wspomnień? — zapytała podejrzliwie Viorica płynnym angielskim, wodząc wzrokiem pomiędzy nimi. — Ten atak musiał być ciężki, skoro nie byłeś w stanie się obronić, zważywszy na twój poziom umiejętności w oklumencji — dodała, skupiając się z powrotem na Draconie. Jej zachrypnięty głos, nawet pozbawiony kpiny, wzbudzał w nim wstyd.  
  
— To było nieporozumienie — odparł, pomijając milczeniem dalszą wypowiedź Viorici. — Myślałem, że nie byłaś... prawdziwa — dodał bardziej miękko, niż się tego spodziewał. — Ale kiedy Potter zobaczył cię w moich wspomnieniach, zrozumiałem, że tam byłaś, że pozwoliłaś mi odejść i musiałem wrócić. Wróciliśmy razem, Potter wpadł na pomysł, by cię tu ukryć i pomógł mi odprawić rytuał.  
  
— Co rozumiesz przez „pomógł”? — spytała cichym, powodującym dreszcze tonem, którego lubił także nadużywać Snape.  
  
— Jak zdążyłaś zauważyć, moja kondycja nie jest ostatnio zbyt dobra. Nie dałbym rady sam odprawić rytuału, więc użyłem mocy Pottera.  
  
Zapadła bardzo napięta cisza, jedna z rodzaju tych, która wiąże się najczęściej z gwałtownym jej przerwaniem.  
  
— Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć — zaczęła Viorica, dalej tym samym tonem — że to jego magia — wskazała kościstym palcem na Pottera — wróciła mi życie?  
  
Wiedząc, do czego zmierza, dodał szybko:  
  
— Potter zrobił to całkowicie dobrowolnie. Chciał ci pomóc.  
  
— Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że biorę udział w czarnomagicznym obrządku — rzucił Potter, odzywając się po raz pierwszy, odkąd usiadł. Obserwował ich wymianę zdań zbyt wprawnym okiem, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń w Draconie.  
  
— I tak byś to zrobił — odparł Draco, znając za dobrze jego bohaterskie serce.  
  
Potter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał.  
  
— Czemu, u diabła, miałbyś chcieć mi pomóc? — Tym razem pytanie Viorici było skierowane do Pottera. Wysunęła do przodu szczękę i obserwowała go bacznie w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek oznaki kłamstwa.  
  
— Miałem dług do spłacenia — odparł Potter zgodnie z prawdą, ale zdradzając przy tym najmniej koniecznych szczegółów. Viorica przeniosła pytające spojrzenie na Dracona.  
  
— Wyciągnąłem z lochów jego dziewczynę — powiedział, wiedząc, że nie uda mu się z tego inaczej wybrnąć.  
  
— Ta ruda to twoja dziewczyna? — Zaśmiała się gorzko, spoglądając z powrotem na Pottera. — Jaki ten świat mały.  
  
— Skąd wiesz o Ginny? — Tym razem to głos Pottera nabrał podejrzliwości, gdy zmrużył oczy i pochylił się do przodu, jakby nie chciał przeoczyć niczego, co może mu wyjawić Viorica.  
  
— Strażnicy o tym gadali — odparła zdawkowo, odwracając swoją uwagę od Pottera. — Naprawdę udusiłeś go gołymi rękami? — spytała Dracona z nutą rozbawienia i uznania w głosie.  
  
— Łańcuchem — przyznał, nie patrząc jej w oczy.  
  
— Ten eliksir musiał być naprawdę niezły — dodała, i choć Draco dalej na nią nie patrzył, czuł jej spojrzenie wwiercające się głęboko pod jego skórę.  
  
Po słowach Viorici zapadła kolejna chwila ciszy. Draco bardzo chciał zapytać o tę kobietę, która mu wtedy pomogła, ale wiedział, że musi zaczekać, aż zostaną sami. Spoglądali na siebie jak gracze przy pokerowym stole, chcąc wyciągnąć jak najwięcej z pozostałych, nie dając w zamian nic od siebie. To była gra, w którą pogrywali wszyscy śmierciożercy, umiejętność niezbędna do przeżycia w tamtym kręgu. Potter ze swoją dociekliwością nijak pasował do tego obrazka, ale tym razem nie drążył tematu; wiedział, kiedy odpuścić i co zachować dla siebie.  
  
— Czyli co? Teraz trwamy w tym dziwnym trójkącie? — zapytała Viorica, wymawiając na głos to, o czym wszyscy myśleli.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kto by się tego spodziewał.  
  
— Na to wygląda — odparł.  
  
***  
  
To było dziwne. O ile sojusz z Vioricą wymusiły okoliczności, tak z Potterem chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Nie musiał przy nim uważać na każde słowo. Choć Potter udowodnił, że nie jest tak głupi, za jakiego go miał, i potrafi dodać dwa do dwóch, nie czuł przy nim tego napięcia, które pojawiało się przy Viorice. I nie chodziło także o to, że ona była zawsze o krok przed nim, nieważne w jak pozornie beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazła. Chodziło o to, że Viorica, mogąc coś wykorzystać na swoją korzyść, zrobiłaby to bez wahania, natomiast Potter miał sumienie.  
  
Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, na ile ufa Potterowi, o ile w ogóle można mówić o zaufaniu pomiędzy nimi. Nie byli już dzieciakami, które za punkt honoru stawiały sobie poniżenie drugiego. Każdy z nich otrzymał swoją szkołę życia w ten czy w inny sposób, a los tak chciał, że ustawił ich w roli sprzymierzeńców, nie dając im przy tym żadnego wyboru. Łączyło ich więcej niż wspólny sekret w postaci zmaltretowanej śmierciożerczyni zamkniętej w legendarnej komnacie pod jeziorem. Łączył ich ból, niesprawiedliwość i walka o jakąś normalność w świecie, który popada w coraz gorszy rozkład. Draco wiedział, że gdyby Potter musiał – nawet nie miał, a właśnie musiał – go wydać, zastanowiłby się dwa razy, zanim by to zrobił. Nie wiedział natomiast, na ile tę świadomość można utożsamiać z zaufaniem.  
  
Siedział na parapecie okna w swoim dormitorium, opierając łokieć o podciągnięte do piersi kolano. Druga noga swobodnie zwisała, czyniąc jego pozycję bardziej niedbałą niż nonszalancką. Ojciec zawsze się denerwował, gdy zauważył, że Draco siedzi w ten sposób, zwracając mu uwagę, by zachowywał się jak przystoi dobrze urodzonemu czarodziejowi. Teraz te wszystkie zakazy i cała wyuczona etykieta nie miały już większego znaczenia.  
  
Nie miał na sobie nic poza bawełnianymi spodniami od piżamy, które założył w złudnej nadziei na uzyskanie choć godziny snu. Było mu zimno w stopy, a jego ramiona i plecy pokrywała gęsia skórka, ale nie ruszył się z parapetu. Wyglądał na otaczające go jezioro po drugiej stronie szyby i pozwalał, by zielone, wibrujące światło zepchnęło wszystkie troski na samo dno duszy. Przez chwilę poczuł się dobrze, naprawdę dobrze i lekko, jakby nie ciążyło na nim nic poza obowiązkami szkolnymi i poprawnym zawiązaniem krawata. Pamiętał swoje pierwsze noce w Hogwarcie, które spędził właśnie tutaj, na zimnym parapecie, wpatrując się w niekończącą się zieleń i tęskniąc za ciepłem matki i jej przyjemnie brzmiącym głosem tulącym go do snu.  
  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu tak spędził, ale wkrótce brudna zieleń zaczęła nabierać coraz więcej złota i czerwieni, a powierzchnia jeziora migotała nieprzerwanie, jakby rzucała wyzwanie impresjonistom. Sięgnął po zostawioną przez Pottera paczkę papierosów, gdy woda zdążyła już nabrać ciemnej, _gęstej_ , jak szeptał dziecięcy głos w jego głowie, barwy, i wyciągnął jednego. Tym razem nie miał problemów i zaciągnął się głęboko, pozwalając, by dym wypełnił mu płuca i myśli. To było naprawdę przyjemne uczucie. Odprężające. Dym drapał go w gardło, ale nie w przesadnie drażniący sposób; rozsmarowywał gorycz na języku i oddychał głęboko, niemal bez ścisku w piersi. W tym momencie zrozumiał, dlaczego ludzie się od tego uzależniają. Poczuł ciepło pomiędzy palcami, w których trzymał papierosa, i zauważył, że wypalił go niemal do końca. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym zbyt długo, docisnął go do przedramienia tuż nad Mrocznym Znakiem. Sapnął z zaskoczenia na pierwszy kontakt rozżarzonego popiołu z wrażliwą skórą, ale zamiast przerwać, przycisnął mocniej i trzymał, dopóki palący ból nie przeszedł w uczucie tętniącego ciepła. Dopiero wtedy odłożył papierosa i przyjrzał się swojemu przedramieniu. Został na nim popiół, więc szybko polizał kciuk prawej dłoni i przesunął nim po skórze, oczyszczając okrągły, mały ślad. Przyglądał się mu w pewnym rodzaju amoku, czując dziwne podniecenie, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Obrócił głowę w tak szybkim ruchu, że był pewny, że coś przeskoczyło mu w szyi. Zeskoczył z parapetu niemal z dawną zręcznością i szybkim krokiem przemierzył pokój. Nikt, kto miał zamiar złożyć mu wizytę o tej porze, nie mógł przychodzić z dobrymi wieściami.  
  
Otworzył drzwi, których nie potrafił już nawet odpowiednio zamknąć, i wyjrzał na pusty korytarz, kątem oka łapiąc sylwetkę Pansy, znikającą za zakrętem. Już otwierał usta, by coś za nią krzyknąć, kiedy został pchnięty z powrotem do dormitorium. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się przed nim niemal w tej samej chwili, w której Potter ściągnął z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Draco momentalnie poczuł obejmujący go niepokój.  
  
— Już myślałem, że nigdy sobie nie pójdzie — sapnął Potter, rzucając na drzwi spojrzenie przez ramię. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Dracona i przeczesał dłonią włosy. — Em — wyjąkał, wyglądając na lekko zawstydzonego. Draco przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Czego chcesz? — rzucił gniewnie, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
  
— Wiem, że może już na to trochę późno, ale udało mi się podebrać Hermionie nieco dyptamu — powiedział, sięgając do kieszeni szaty i wyjmując maleńką buteleczkę z korkiem, która nie była nawet do połowy wypełniona płynem. — Podobno wystarczy tylko kilka kropel, by zagoić każdą ranę, więc pomyślałem o Viorice. — Wyciągnął buteleczkę przed siebie w zachęcającym geście.

 

— Wiesz, że jesteś popieprzony, prawda? — zapytał powoli Draco, akcentując każde słowo. — Musisz sobie choć trochę z tego zdawać sprawę, inaczej nie przynosiłbyś byłemu śmierciożercy niemal niedostępnego i bardzo przydatnego eliksiru, wykradzionego na dodatek od swojej przyjaciółki, po to, by pomóc innej śmierciożerczyni, kiedy lada moment zacznie się wojna! Na Merlina, Potter, co jest z tobą nie tak? — jęknął bezradnie.  
  
Potter wzruszył ramionami, wbijając wzrok gdzieś na wysokości kolan Dracona, zanim spojrzał mu w oczy i pełnym przekonania głosem odparł:  
  
— Tak trzeba.  
  
Draco pokręcił z niedowierzania głową, jęcząc w duchu.  
  
— Nie przeżyjesz tej wojny — powiedział w końcu. — A wiesz dlaczego? Nie dlatego, że brak ci umiejętności, a dlatego, że jesteś, kurwa, głupi.  
  
Potter wciągnął głęboko powietrze nosem i wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się kłócić.  
  
— Nie musisz mi mówić, że ona nie zrobiłaby tego dla mnie, bo to wiem. Po prostu nie potrafię siedzieć z założonymi rękami, gdy mogę coś zrobić. Nie potrafię, rozumiesz?  
  
— Nie o to chodzi — odparł Draco, pocierając twarz dłonią. — Przypomnij sobie lekcję eliksirów. Tę o dyptamie. Pamiętasz, co Snape mówił o jego stosowaniu?  
  
Potter milczał, przenosząc niekomfortowo ciężar ciała z jednej stopy na drugą. Draco miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć.  
  
— Dyptam działa na ludzi — powiedział dobitnie, łapiąc spojrzenie Pottera i upewniając się, że zrozumiał. — Tylko na ludzi.  
  
Niemal był w stanie zobaczyć obracające się trybiki pod zmarszczonymi w skupieniu brwiami Pottera, które wygładziły się, kiedy w końcu wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.  
  
— Czyli Viorica nie jest...? — zapytał nadal dość sceptycznie. Draco pokręcił przecząco głową. — Och. W takim razie kim jest?  
  
Draco opanował chęć wzniesienia oczu ku niebu.  
  
— O kim Weasley mówi najczęściej wspominając Rumunię? — zapytał retorycznie. — Pomijając smoki. Viorica nie jest smokiem — dodał tonem, jakiego używa się, tłumacząc coś mało rozgarniętemu dziecku. Potter zmrużył gniewnie oczy.  
  
— Dobrze, że mi to powiedziałeś — powiedział ociekającym ironią tonem. — Nie domyśliłbym się.  
  
— To dla mnie żadne zaskoczenie — odparł Draco.  
  
Tym razem to Potter pokręcił głową, zanim skupił wzrok na buteleczce wciąż leżącej w jego otwartej dłoni. Wyglądał, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co z nią teraz zrobić. Draco, kierowany jakimś niezrozumiałym impulsem, zawinął palce wokół dłoni Pottera, zamykając ją na trzymanej przez niego buteleczce.  
  
— Oddaj to Granger — powiedział, zanim puścił jego dłoń. — Ona będzie wiedziała, co z tym zrobić.  
  
Potter kiwnął głową, obdarzając go przy tym bardzo dziwnym spojrzeniem. Draco nagle był bardzo świadomy tego, że stoi przed nim bosy i półnagi. Włożył maskę wyższości i uniósł podbródek do góry.  
  
— Poradziłem sobie z bazyliszkiem w drugiej klasie — powiedział Potter cicho z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. — Wampir wypada przy nim blado.  
  
Draco także lekko się uśmiechnął, choć odbyło się to całkiem wbrew jego woli. Potter kiwnął mu głową i odwrócił się, by odejść, kiedy Draco nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał.  
  
— Co Pansy robiła przed moimi drzwiami? — zapytał. Potter trzymał już dłoń na klamce; jego plecy stężały i Draco wiedział, że się waha. — Wiem, że widziałeś, co robiła. Co to było?  
  
Potter odwrócił się, nieco zmieszany.  
  
— Pamiętasz Zaklęcie Przezroczystości? — spytał niepewnie.  
  
Draco przeklął pod nosem. No oczywiście, że go szpiegowała. Pewnie właśnie dlatego wbiegła do niego z taką gwałtownością, gdy upuszczał sobie krwi. Musiała to robić od kiedy tylko Blaise opuścił Hogwart. Na pewno pilnowali go na zmianę, żeby wiedzieć, czy znowu czegoś nie planuje.  
  
— To ja już pójdę — rzucił Potter, zanim posłał mu krzywy, ale pocieszający uśmiech. Naciągnął na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i wyszedł na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili do Dracona dotarło, że pierwszymi słowami, jakie wypowiedział Potter, przekraczając próg dormitorium, były: _Już myślałem, że nigdy sobie nie pójdzie_ , co oznaczało, że zarówno Pansy, jak i on, musieli widzieć, jak Draco gasi papierosa na własnej skórze.


	12. Chapter 12

Przez kolejnych kilka dni Draco udawał, że wcale nie wie o tym, że Pansy go szpieguje. Domyślił się, że musiała to robić w godzinach na tyle późnych, by nie zostać przez nikogo nakryta. Zachowywał się w dormitorium naturalnie i swobodnie, mimo że czasami wieczorem miał ochotę stanąć pośrodku pokoju i zrobić coś, czego nie spodziewała się Pansy – na przykład spuścić spodnie i obciągnąć sobie dłonią, wpatrując się z uśmiechem w drzwi. Choć przez moment na pewno byłoby to zabawne (wystarczyło, że wyobraził sobie minę Pansy następnego dnia podczas śniadania) na dłuższą metę postąpiłby wysoce nierozważnie. Zawsze dobrze jest mieć kilka kart w zanadrzu, jak mawiał jego ojciec, by nic nigdy nie mogło cię zaskoczyć. W myśl tej zasady spędzał wieczory na czytaniu książek, uczeniu się teorii i przeglądaniu artykułów, jakie zebrała Pansy, w nadziei, że trafi na coś, co wcześniej przeoczył. Chodził spać późno i gdy akurat zdarzyło mu się mieć dobrą noc, potrafił przespać całe trzy godziny. Drzemał też popołudniami, choć daleko temu było do prawdziwego snu.  
  
Z każdym dniem czuł także dziwne odrętwienie rozlewające się po całym ciele, które nasilało się do tego stopnia, że miał ochotę wyć. Echa dreszczy pozostawały w jego kościach na długie godziny, buzowały we krwi, szeptały w umyśle. Było to nieporównywalne do tego, co przeżył w rumuńskich lochach, ale wtedy w jakiś niewiarygodny sposób potrafił się wyłączyć. Teraz pozostawał zamknięty w celi swoich koszmarów i niepokoju, tak jak magia pozostawała zamknięta w klatce jego ciała. Wiedział, że to drżenie i mrowienie, jakie odczuwał, było szeptem mocy, zapadającej się coraz bardziej w głąb i pragnącej uwolnienia, które nigdy nie nadejdzie.  
  
Do Viorici chodził nad ranem, kiedy korytarze świeciły pustkami, a jego umysł był czysty. Przynosił jej jedzenie i świeże ubranie, po czym wymieniali kilka zdań bez zbędnego zagłębiania się w temat, choć napięcie wisiało w powietrzu, w każdym ich geście czy wymownym spojrzeniu. Następnie wychodził, a na końcu mokrego korytarza czekał na niego Potter. Dracona zawsze bawiło to, jak dobrze Potter wyglądał stojąc na szczątkach gryzoni, niedbale muskając Błyskawicę palcami. Zdawał się władać otaczającym go mrokiem i wilgotnym powietrzem, skraplającym się nad jego brwiami i ustami. Wyglądał też wtedy wyjątkowo tajemniczo i Draco zastanawiał się, jak duży wpływ odgrywała tu magia wsączona w mury przez samego Slytherina. Nieraz, chcąc pozbyć się tego niekomfortowego uczucia, zwrócił Potterowi uwagę, że powinien zamieszkać w kanałach, bo pasowałby do tamtejszej scenerii. Potter wtedy zawsze mrużył gniewnie oczy, co paradoksalnie zabijało cień mroku, jaki w nich osiadał, i odpowiadał coś zjadliwego, ale nie na tyle, by faktycznie go obrazić. Nigdy nie poruszył tematu magii Dracona. Nigdy nie wypominał mu, że bez jego pomocy nie wydostałby się z komnaty. Pomimo tego Draco wcale nie czuł się lepiej, gdy siadał za nim na miotle i otaczał go ciasno ramionami. Czasami wolałby kolejną porcję Cruciatusa niż poczucie całkowitej marności, jakie napełniało mu wtedy serce.  
  
— Specjalnie wstajesz tak wcześnie? — zapytał pewnego razu Draco, gdy stanęli już na twardej posadzce łazienki. — Po to, by mi pomóc?  
  
Zazwyczaj zaraz po tej zawstydzającej przejażdżce udawali się do swoich dormitoriów, wymieniając zdawkowe pożegnanie lub w ogóle bez słowa. Dlatego też Potter zmarszczył nieco brwi, gdy Draco zaczął normalną rozmowę.  
  
— Mam kłopoty ze snem — odparł po chwili, odgarniając z czoła spocone kosmyki. — Wszystko jest lepsze od gapienia się w sufit.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi, myślami będąc już przy czarnej, mocnej kawie.  
  
— Draco... — Cichy głos Pottera zatrzymał go w miejscu. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy chłopak zwrócił się do niego po imieniu, ale tym razem zabrzmiał niemal tak bezradnie jak wtedy, gdy wyjawił mu, że jego dom już nie istnieje. Draco odwrócił się powoli i złapał niepewne spojrzenie Pottera, sam ukrywając swój niepokój. — Co się z tobą stanie?  
  
To było jedno z pytań, na które miał nawet kilka odpowiedzi, jednak żadna z nich nie dawała mu żadnej nadziei.  
  
— Co cię to obchodzi? — zapytał, ale bez zwyczajowej złośliwości. Był zmęczony, tak cholernie zmęczony i zrezygnowany.  
  
Potter wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Zastanawiam się, co dzieje się z osobą, która straci kontrolę nad swoją magią — odparł zdawkowo chłopak, choć obaj wiedzieli, że nie była to do końca prawda.  
  
— Nie wiem, jak długo McGonagall zamierza mnie tu trzymać — odpowiedział szczerze. — Nie chodzę na zajęcia praktyczne, więc moja przykrywka leży. Nie jestem w stanie aportować się do Snape'a, więc i moja prawdziwa rola się skończyła. Jestem bezużyteczny i nie mam dokąd pójść. Nie mam pojęcia, co się ze mną stanie, Potter. I wiesz co? Nawet mnie to zbytnio nie obchodzi — dokończył pewnie, chociaż było to jedno z większych kłamstw, jakie wypowiedział na głos.  
  
Po tych słowach odwrócił się i wyszedł, rejestrując tylko zmieszany wyraz twarzy Pottera dalej opierającego się o jedną z umywalek.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy następnym razem odwiedzał Vioricę, gdzieś pomiędzy przekroczeniem progu Komnaty Tajemnic a zatopieniem się w zielonej poświacie, podjął decyzję. Nie wiedział jak dużo czasu mu pozostało, nie miał także nic do stracenia, więc postanowił wyciągnąć z Viorici tyle, ile będzie w stanie, za cenę, jakiej sobie zażyczy.  
  
Zastał ją, gdy siedziała z podwiniętymi nogami nad czarną wodą, z twarzą zwróconą w kierunku monstrualnego wizerunku Slytherina. Kontur jej ciała delikatnie rozmywał się w zielonkawej mgle, przez co wyglądała jak przedziwna syrena z jakiegoś przerażającego snu. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że trzymała w dłoni miedzianą, wysłużoną szczotkę i szarpała nią włosy w miarowych ruchach. Była to czynność tak zwyczajna, że w pierwszej chwili go zaskoczyła. Zauważył jednak, z jaką gwałtownością i siłą się temu poddawała, wyrywając całe kępy włosów przy każdym mocnym szarpnięciu. Kucnął przy niej i bez słowa wyjaśnienia sięgnął po szczotkę. Ręka Viorici znieruchomiała, a ona sama przyglądała mu się ze sztuczną niewinnością. Jej chore oko dzień wcześniej przybrało błotnisty kolor i łzawiło co kilka minut.  
  
Objął palcami wysłużoną szczotkę i wyjął ją z dłoni Viorici bez żadnego oporu ze strony kobiety. Uniosła brwi w niemym pytaniu, ale Draco już usadawiał się za jej plecami. Gdy odgarniał czarne włosy z ramion Viorici, nie był pewny, czy mu na to pozwoli. Widział, jak mięśnie jej szyi i pleców napinają się, a ona sama wzdrygnęła się, gdy przeciągnął szczotką po pierwszym paśmie, ale nie kazała mu przestać.  
  
— Kiedy byłem w domu, rozczesywałem włosy matki, zanim poszła spać — powiedział, rozplątując delikatnie jeden z większych kołtunów. — Rozmawialiśmy wtedy o sztuce, albo o planowanych przyjęciach, albo o ojcu, którego nigdy nie było w pobliżu w takich chwilach. Siedziała przy toaletce, więc widziałem każdą emocję na jej twarzy. Nasz wzrok nigdy się nie spotkał, bo nie patrzyliśmy w te same miejsca w tym samym czasie.  
  
— Co się dokładnie stało? — zapytała, relaksując się pod jego dotykiem. Do Dracona dotarło, że nie mógł to być pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś czesał jej włosy, bo tak samo reagowała matka za każdym razem, gdy tylko zaczynał to robić.  
  
— Niedługo przed moją ucieczką ktoś napadł na dwór — odparł powoli, zauważając, że o wiele łatwiej mu mówić, kiedy na czymś się skupi i ma zajęte dłonie. — Zamordował mojego ojca i porwał matkę, choć nie jest to wersja oficjalna. Manor rozpadło się, gdyż żadne bariery już go nie podtrzymywały.  
  
— To przykre.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Viorica nie powiedziała, że jest jej przykro, tylko stwierdziła fakt. Pracował dalej nad jej włosami, tak różnymi od włosów jego matki. Były czarne, skołtunione i nieprzyjemne w dotyku, w przeciwieństwie do wodospadu blond loków, do którego przywykł.  
  
— Chcę ją odnaleźć — wyrzucił z siebie. — Chcę wiedzieć, co się z nią stało. Nie wiem nawet, czy wciąż żyje. Chcę dowiedzieć się prawdy, zanim... — Palce Viorici zacisnęły się na jego dłoni i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że drży. Spojrzała na niego przez ramię z pełną skupienia miną.  
  
— Jak wiele jesteś w stanie ofiarować za tę informację? — spytała, a jej zimny, mocny uścisk nie poluźnił się nawet na chwilę.  
  
— Wszystko — odparł bez wahania. Wiedział, że Viorica rozważy jego propozycję, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas.  
  
— Dlaczego nie poprosisz o pomoc Dumbledore'a? — zapytała, ponownie odwracając się do niego plecami. — Jest wyjątkowo chętny do pomagania zbłąkanym duszyczkom.  
  
Draco zamarł w chwilowym zdziwieniu, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, że Viorica była odcięta od świata przez ponad pół roku i zwyczajnie nie mogła wiedzieć o śmierci Dumbledore'a.  
  
— To było moje zadanie, pamiętasz? — spytał, opierając dłonie na jej ramionach. — Czarny Pan rozkazał mi go zabić.  
  
— Ale przecież tego nie zrobiłeś — odparła matowym głosem Viorica. Żałował, że nie mógł w tej chwili zobaczyć jej twarzy. — Gdybyś to zrobił, Czarny Pan nie wydałby cię w ręce rumuńskich aurorów, no i oczywiście ktoś musiał cię przygarnąć z powrotem do Hogwartu.  
  
— Masz rację, nie zrobiłem tego — przytaknął. — Snape go zabił.  
  
Czuł, jak ciało Viorici stężało pod jego palcami. Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odezwało, pozwalając ciszy osiąść ciężko w komnacie.  
  
— Kto jest teraz dyrektorem? — zapytała głosem doszczętnie wypranym z emocji.  
  
Draco rozważał kilka odpowiedzi, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zażądać czegoś w zamian, bo był to pierwszy raz, gdy Viorice nie udało się ukryć emocji. Musiało jej bardzo zależeć na tej informacji, skoro zapytała wprost i bez zastanowienia, zamiast zastosować jedną z wielu swoich sztuczek. Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Odpowiedział szczerze, wiedząc, że Viorica prędzej czy później zapłaci mu za tę informację.  
  
— Minerwa McGonagall.  
  
***  
  
Nie wrócił do dormitorium, nie było sensu. Skierował się od razu do Wielkiej Sali na bardzo wczesne śniadanie. Nie był to pierwszy raz; sen nie przychodził łatwo, jawa goniła go coraz szybciej, aż w końcu wybudzał się gwałtownie, gdy światło poranka, przefiltrowane przez zieleń wody, zalewało dormitorium, zwracając przedmiotom ich właściwe kształty. W takie dni najlepszym wyjściem było wczesne śniadanie – zabijał czas i unikał ludzi.  
  
Tym razem również przywitały go puste stoły i krzątające się gdzieniegdzie skrzaty. Jedynymi osobami na sali była trójka Krukonów pochylona nad jakimś manuskryptem i rozmawiająca konspiracyjnym szeptem, oraz Granger, która rzuciła mu przenikliwe spojrzenie znad czytanej księgi. Tomiszcze było grubsze od jej głowy, co należało do niewątpliwych osiągnięć. W końcu Granger musiała mieć wielki łeb, by przechowywać w nim wykute na pamięć regułki.  
  
Niemal w tej samej chwili, w której zajął miejsce przy stole Slytherinu, pojawiła się przy nim Mrużka, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Draco parsknął z rozbawienia. Dobrze, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie dożył chwili, w której skrzat uśmiecha się do jego syna, bo zszedłby na zawał.  
  
— Czego pan Malfoy sobie życzy? — zapytała, wpatrując się w niego wielkimi oczami.  
  
— Przynieś mi czarną kawę — powiedział od razu, po czym wiedząc, że choć nie jest głodny, powinien coś zjeść, dodał: — i tosta.  
  
Mrużka kiwnęła głową, obiecując, że wróci za minutę, i zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.  
  
Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się ponownie, gdy Draco wmuszał w siebie tosta, który smakował jak podeszwa. Widok Pottera mocno go zaskoczył, bo zwykle kiedy rano rozstawali się przed łazienką Jęczącej Marty, widzieli się ponownie jedynie pod warunkiem, że w ciągu dnia mieli te same zajęcia. Potter wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, gdy przemierzał Wielką Salę szybkim krokiem. Usiadł przy Granger i wyszeptał jej do ucha coś, co sprawiło, że zamknęła z trzaskiem czytane tomiszcze i odwróciła się w jego kierunku z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Niemal natychmiast wstali od stołu i ruszyli pospiesznie do wyjścia. Potter rzucił mu ostatnie zaniepokojone spojrzenie, zanim podążył za Granger, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  
Ich nagłe wyjście wzbudziło także zainteresowanie Krukonów, którzy oderwali się od studiowanego manuskryptu i wpatrywali z zaintrygowaniem w zamknięte drzwi. Draco miał niemiłe przeczucie, że nie spodoba mu się to, co kryje się za dziwnym zachowaniem Gryfonów.  
  
***  
  
Wyglądało na to, że sprawa miała wyjaśnić się wieczorem. Razem z kilkoma innymi uczniami czekał na zajęcia z astronomii (która była jednym z niewielu przedmiotów na jakie uczęszczał) kiedy srebrzysty kot – patronus McGonagall – pojawił się przy wejściu na Wieżę Astronomiczną, zanim zdążyli choćby otworzyć drzwi. Profesor Sinistra odwróciła się, zaintrygowana, ale na jej twarz niemal natychmiast wypłynęło zrozumienie. Wtedy rozległ się opanowany głos dyrektorki:  
  
— Wszyscy uczniowie i wszyscy profesorowie proszeni są do Wielkiej Sali. Obecność obowiązkowa. Nie przewiduję wyjątków.  
  
Uczniowie wymienili między sobą zdziwione spojrzenia i zaczęli szeptać, posłusznie kierując się do Wielkiej Sali. Draco przełknął nerwowo, czując opanowujący go niepokój. Cokolwiek McGonagall chciała im powiedzieć, nie mogło to być nic dobrego. W przeciwnym wypadku nie zwoływałaby wszystkich na niezapowiedziane zebranie.  
  
Przed Wielką Salą zgromadził się spory tłum ludzi, więc chwilę to trwało, nim wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca przy stołach, przyglądając się McGonagall w oczekiwaniu. Zanim usiadł, wyłowił wzrokiem Pansy, która usadowiła się jak najbliżej wyjścia i błądziła spojrzeniem po sali. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, dyrektorka wstała, udając się do mównicy. Dracona od razu nawiedziło uczucie, że znalazł się w potrzasku. Odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że Potter mu się przygląda. Twarz chłopaka wykrzywiona była w nerwowym grymasie, co tylko upewniło Dracona, że ten wieczór nie skończy się dla niego dobrze.  
  
— Moi drodzy — zaczęła McGonagall, sunąc surowym spojrzeniem po wszystkich stołach — zapewne wszyscy pamiętacie dzień, w którym zginęła Dafne Greengrass. — Po sali przebiegły szepty, ale każda para oczu dalej w napięciu wpatrywała się w McGonagall. — Pojawiły się wątpliwości co do okoliczności jej śmierci. W oparciu o wiedzę magomedyków, którzy zbadali ciało panny Greengrass, uznaliśmy, że było to samobójstwo. Jednak rodzina panny Greengrass chce mieć pewność, że przy jej śmierci nie brały udziału żadne osoby trzecie. — Po tych słowach w Wielkiej Sali zaszumiało jak w ulu. — Jeszcze nie skończyłam. — Szepty znów ucichły, a uczniowie niecierpliwie czekali na resztę informacji. — Odwiedził nas gość z Rumunii. Pan Constantin pomoże nam w rozwianiu wątpliwości dotyczących śmierci panny Greengrass. Proszę was, byście współpracowali z nim bez zbędnego oporu — zaakcentowała trzy ostatnie słowa, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na Dracona, jakby zwracała się wyłącznie do niego.  
  
Na środek sali wyszedł krępy mężczyzna w ciemnych szatach i uśmiechnął się lekko. Największą uwagę przykuwały jego grube brwi i ciemne, bystre oczy, które teraz lustrowały każdy skrawek Wielkiej Sali. Miał na sobie charakterystyczne buty ze smoczej skóry; jakżeby inaczej. Draconowi zaschło w ustach.  
  
— Dobry wieczór. Jestem Luca Constantin — powiedział z mocnym akcentem, nie przestając się uśmiechać. — Mój przyjaciel, pan Weasley — uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej do siedzącego z boku Weasleya — poinformował mnie o zaistniałej sytuacji. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że wśród nas znajduje się morderca. — McGonagall wzniosła oczy ku niebu, ale pozwoliła mu kontynuować. — Sprawdzenie każdego z was z osobna zajęłoby mnóstwo czasu, w dodatku, z tego co wiem, szkoła nie posiada odpowiedniej ilości veritaserum. Dlatego pan Weasley poprosił mnie o pomoc.  
  
W oczach Constantina błyskały figlarne iskierki, kiedy odwrócił się tyłem do uczniów i podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego, na którym stał jakiś przedmiot przykryty czarnym materiałem. Żołądek Dracona ścisnął się w niepokoju, serce waliło mu boleśnie o klatkę piersiową. Nie miał pojęcia, czego oczekiwać. Wiedział, że Dafne skoczyła do jeziora po tym, jak powiedział jej o śmierci Teodora; ale przecież tylko powiedział prawdę, nie nakłaniał nikogo do samobójstwa.  
  
Constantin zdjął materiał z przedmiotu, który okazał się niezbyt dużą, kryształową misą wypełnioną przezroczystym płynem. Draco odwrócił na chwilę wzrok i złapał spojrzenie starszego Weasleya wpatrującego się w niego intensywnie. Wtedy wszystko wskoczyło na miejsce. Weasley myślał, że miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Dafne albo że dzięki tej niepozornej misie uzyska informacje, na których mu zależy. Tak czy inaczej, wszystko wiązało się z Draconem.  
  
— Jeśli macie czyste serce, woda pozostanie czysta. Jeśli macie krew na rękach, to i woda krwią się zabarwi. — Słowa Constantina brzmiały jak inkantacja; choć w jego oczach nadal migały figlarne iskierki, a usta rozciągnięte miał w przyjaznym uśmiechu, powaga opanowała salę. — Podejdę do każdego z was. Musicie zamoczyć dłonie w wodzie aż do nadgarstków. Jeśli woda zabarwi się na czerwono, proszę, by ta osoba wyszła na środek sali. Zrozumieliście? — Po sali przebiegł szmer potwierdzenia. — Zaczynamy.  
  
A więc o to chodziło. Za kilka minut wyjdzie na jaw, że jest mordercą. Mało tego, wycisną z niego każdy szczegół, wszystko, co zdarzyło się w Rumunii. Jak za dobrych czasów, żółć napłynęła mu do ust i przeniósł spanikowane spojrzenie na McGonagall, której twarz na chwilę straciła surowość i złagodniała. Wyglądała niemal tak, jakby chciała go za to przeprosić. Wiedział, że decyzja nie należała do niej. Jeśli ojciec Dafne wniósł oskarżenie do Ministerstwa, Ministerstwo musiało podjąć stosowne kroki choćby po to, by zachować pozory, że cokolwiek jeszcze kontroluje. I z tego właśnie skorzystał Weasley, nie kryjąc teraz swojego zadowolenia.  
  
Constantin zaczął od stołu Gryfonów, podchodząc najpierw do najmłodszych roczników. Draco szczerze wątpił, by któryś z siedzących tam jedenastolatków miał „krew na rękach”, ale mężczyzna obiecał, że sprawdzi każdego. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł mały chłopiec z zadartym noskiem. Uniósł swoje drobne dłonie i zamoczył w wodzie, szukając potwierdzenia w oczach Constantina. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i chłopiec wyciągnął ręce z misy, przyglądając im się w zdziwieniu. Były suche. Później poszło już gładko. Dzieciaki wkładały swoje dłonie do misy i szeptały między sobą, podekscytowane, kiedy Constantin odszedł na tyle daleko, by ich nie słyszeć. Kiedy mężczyzna dotarł do grupy gryfońskich siódmoklasistów, tylko jedna osoba się zawahała. Dean Thomas, którego Draco znał na tyle, na ile zna się osoby, z jakimi chodzi się na zajęcia przez prawie siedem lat, spojrzał na Constantina z mieszanką wstydu, strachu i zrezygnowania, po czym włożył dłonie do misy. Draco nie musiał widzieć, by wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać. Choć dzieliła go od Thomasa niemała odległość, i tak był w stanie dokładnie zobaczyć, jak woda wokół palców chłopaka zabarwia się na krwisty odcień, zupełnie jakby krew wydobywała się wprost z jego ciała. Gryfon cofnął dłonie, jednak tym razem pokrywała je czerwona posoka, która spływała mu w dół nadgarstków i plamiła rękawy koszuli. Thomas wpatrywał się w krew w niemym przerażeniu, nie opuszczając rąk nawet o cal. Siedzący obok niego Finnigan przeklął siarczyście i zażądał wyjaśnień, ale umilkł, gdy Constantin dwoma palcami wolnej dłoni uniósł podbródek Thomasa i spojrzał chłopakowi w oczy bez cienia uśmiechu na twarzy.  
  
— Zapraszam na środek sali — powiedział poważnym, nieprzyjemnym głosem. Następnie stuknął w misę różdżką, szepcząc coś pod nosem, i kiedy woda znowu wróciła do przezroczystej barwy, odwrócił się do następnej w kolejce osoby, którą był Longbottom.  
  
Thomas wstał i ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze wyszedł na środek sali. Zakrwawione dłonie drżały mu mocno, gdy zaciskał je w pięści. Szepty nabrały mocy na tyle, że Draco był w stanie wyłowić pojedyncze słowa. Gryfoni oniemieli w szoku. Finnigan wyglądał jakby go ktoś uderzył i bezdźwięcznie powtarzał imię swojego przyjaciela. Constantin podszedł do stołu Hufflepuffu, powtarzając to, co zrobił przy stole Gryffindoru. Tym razem jednak woda w misie pozostała bezbarwna. Tak samo skończyło się sprawdzanie stołu Ravenclawu.  
  
Thomas przez cały czas stał pośrodku sali niemal w bezruchu, jeśli nie liczyć tego, jak bardzo się trząsł. Krew skapywała mu z zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni, rozpryskując się na podłodze. Patrząc na chłopaka, który wyglądał tak żałośnie i bezradnie, Draco po raz pierwszy poczuł współczucie w stosunku do szlamy.  
  
Constantin obrócił się w stronę stołu Slytherinu i zaczął od końca, który znajdował się bliżej drzwi, więc na pierwszy ogień poszła Pansy. Spojrzała mężczyźnie w oczy z wyzwaniem, którego Draco nigdy u niej nie widział, a następnie, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Constantina, włożyła ręce do misy. Wokół jej dłoni natychmiast pojawiły się krwawe strumienie, które szybko wypełniły naczynie. Wyjęła ręce z misy i sięgnęła do stojaka na chusteczki, łapiąc kilka, po czym wstała, zrównując się z Constantinem, i bez słowa dołączyła do Thomasa. W przeciwieństwie do niego trzymała głowę wysoko.  
  
Draco przez chwilę zapomniał, jak się oddycha. _Pansy_. Pansy kogoś _zabiła_. Wpatrywał się w nią, zaszokowany, a ona po chwili złapała jego spojrzenie bez cienia wstydu czy żalu. Draco nie zdążył zareagować w żaden sposób, gdyż Constantin zasłonił sobą sylwetkę Pansy. Oczywiście sprawdzenie stołu Slytherinu poszło wyjątkowo szybko, zważywszy na liczbę jego obecnych przedstawicieli. Draco bez dłuższego wahania podwinął rękawy i zanurzył dłonie w misie. Jego umysł napełnił stęchły zapach lochu, zimno łańcucha i drżące ciało mężczyzny, którego zabił. Wyjął z misy ociekające krwią dłonie i podążył za przykładem Pansy, zabierając ze stołu garść chusteczek, po czym wyszedł na środek sali. Stanął obok dziewczyny i zaczął ścierać krew z palców. Spojrzał na wypraną z emocji twarz Pansy, zastanawiając się, kim tak naprawdę jest dziewczyna, którą znał od prawie dziesięciu lat.  
  
Constantin w tym czasie zdążył skończyć sprawdzanie stołu Slytherinu i odłożył misę. Następnie stanął przed nimi i ponownie się uśmiechnął. Draconowi naprawdę nie podobał się ten uśmiech.  
  
— Sprawdzenie trzech osób na pewno nie uszczupli zasobów veritaserum, jakie posiada Hogwart. Przesłuchanie odbędzie się w obecności waszych opiekunów i pani dyrektor. Proszę, byście udali się za mną — powiedział, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.  
  
Nie było sensu się stawiać. Draco czuł, że jeśli nie posłuchałby polecenia Constantina, ten zaproponowałby mu przesłuchanie przy wypełnionej po brzegi Wielkiej Sali. Te głodne oczy i łakome uszy z pewnością nie odpuściłyby mu poniżenia, kiedy słowo za słowem obnażałby najbardziej zdeformowane fragmenty swojej duszy. Zatem Draco, tak jak i Thomas, bez ociągania ruszyli za mężczyzną, ale Pansy pozostała na swoim miejscu. Constantin zatrzymał się i obrócił w jej kierunku, unosząc brwi w niemym pytaniu. W tym momencie w dziewczynie coś pękło. Na jej twarz wpłynął strach i po chwili zaczęła płakać, głośno i niekontrolowanie, trzęsąc się na całym ciele.  
  
— Powiem prawdę! — krzyknęła w kierunku Dracona. — Wszystko powiem!  
  
Draco zamarł, nie wiedząc, czego się po niej spodziewać. Co miała zamiar powiedzieć? Że jego słowa skłoniły Dafne do samobójstwa, czy, co było o wiele gorsze, że widziała jak napełnił misę litrem własnej krwi? Pansy patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których widział nie tylko strach, ale także szaleństwo. Zimny dreszcz powoli piął się po jego kręgosłupie, kiedy obserwował falującą pierś dziewczyny.  
  
— Pansy — zaczął Charlie Weasley, podchodząc do niej. — Powiesz nam wszystko, jak już stąd wyjdziemy, dobrze? — Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. Pansy wyrwała się jak oparzona, cofając się tak gwałtownie, że prawie się przewróciła.  
  
— Nie dotykaj mnie! — wrzasnęła głosem przerażonym do głębi na tyle, że brzmiał jak skrzek, wpatrując się w Weasleya jak w potwora. Weasley zbladł, nie wiedząc, jak na to zareagować.  
  
McGonagall wraz ze Slughornem zdążyli już do nich dołączyć, przyglądając się Pansy z lekką obawą.  
  
— Pani dyrektor — zwróciła się do niej Pansy płaczliwym tonem. — Niech pani nie pozwoli im mnie zabrać! Błagam! Powiem pani prawdę, tylko proszę, niech oni mnie nie dotykają... — Głos jej się załamał, oddychała szybko i płytko, i wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała dostać jakiegoś ataku.  
  
Spojrzenie McGonagall złagodniało, gdy podeszła do Pansy i spokojnym głosem powiedziała:  
  
— Pansy, spójrz na mnie. — Dziewczyna podniosła na nią zapłakane oczy. — Nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Będę tam i nie pozwolę, by coś ci się stało.  
  
Pansy pokręciła szaleńczo głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z McGonagall.  
  
— Pani nie rozumie — wyrzuciła ochrypłym szeptem, dławiąc się. Wyglądała jak zaszczute zwierzę, łypiąc dzikim spojrzeniem dookoła. — Ja nie mogę, nie mogę...  
  
— Pansy, dziecko — zwróciła się do niej ponownie, z wahaniem kładąc dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny, ale tym razem Pansy na to pozwoliła. — Przesłucham cię osobiście, bez żadnych świadków, dobrze? — Pansy ledwo widocznie przytaknęła.  
  
— Pani dyrektor... — zaczął Weasley, ale McGonagall rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie.  
  
— Ani słowa, Weasley. — Rudzielec kiwnął z rezygnacją głową, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Constantinem.  
  
— Porozmawiam z Pansy, a potem zajmiemy się panem Malfoyem i panem Thomasem — powiedziała McGonagall tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Reszta uczniów może odejść — dodała zwracając się do podnieconego od plotek ogółu. Następnie chwyciła Pansy pod ramię i wyprowadziła z Wielkiej Sali w akompaniamencie podekscytowanych szeptów i szurania butów.  
  
Chwilę później w Wielkiej Sali pozostali tylko Draco, Thomas, Constantin, Slughorn i Weasley, który został opiekunem Gryfonów po tym, jak McGonagall awansowała na dyrektorkę.  
  
— Co zrobiłeś tej dziewczynie? — zapytał z wyrzutem Weasley, patrząc się na Dracona z tym razem nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem.  
  
— Nic jej nie zrobiłem, idioto — odparł gniewnie Draco, próbując cokolwiek zrozumieć z tego, co wydarzyło się w tej sali zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. Wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi, czując, że umyka mu coś bardzo ważnego.  
  
— Przekonamy się o tym — rzucił Weasley, po czym usiadł przy najbliższym ze stołów, nie spuszczając nienawistnego spojrzenia z Dracona.  
  
Draco zastanawiał się, czym sobie zasłużył na taką nienawiść. W końcu na samym początku Weasley nie traktował go źle. Kiedy dostał przy nim ataku, mężczyzna pomógł mu się uspokoić i pozwolił zostać w swojej sali, póki nie odzyska sił. Musiał nabrać w stosunku do niego podejrzeń i to na tyle silnych, że przestał nawet ukrywać się z niechęcią, jaką go darzył. Draco spuścił wzrok na swoje wciąż pokryte krwią dłonie. Weasley miał pełne prawo do podejrzeń, zwłaszcza, że nie znał szczegółów dotyczących tego, co naprawdę się stało i gdzie Draco spędził dwa miesiące, podczas których uznany był za zaginionego. McGonagall powiedziała mu przecież, że tylko ona i Severus znają całą prawdę, a reszta dysponuje jedynie niezbędnym minimum. Weasley prawdopodobnie nie wiedział nawet o tym, czym kierował się Draco, wracając do Hogwartu. Nie wiedział, że zabił, ratując jego własną siostrę.  
  
Myśli Dracona powędrowały do Pansy. Jej zachowanie go przeraziło. To prawda, od dawna nie byli ze sobą tak blisko jak kiedyś, ale nie miał pojęcia, że tak wiele w tym czasie się wydarzyło. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, w jakich okolicznościach Pansy musiała dokonać zabójstwa. Ucisk w żołądku tylko się nasilił.  
  
Starał się skupić na czymś niezwiązanym z przesłuchaniem, krwią, zabójstwem i Rumunią, ale wtedy zorientował się, że Constantin przygląda mu się wnikliwie i jęknął w duchu. _To nie może skończyć się dobrze_ , pomyślał.  
  
Wtedy rozległ się dziki ryk alarmu.  
  
— McGonagall! — wrzasnął Weasley, przekrzykując ryk, i pognał w kierunku drzwi. Zaraz za nim ruszył Constantin i znacznie wolniej Slughorn.  
  
— Panie profesorze! — krzyknął za nim Draco. — Co się dzieje?  
  
Slughorn odwrócił w jego kierunku z twarzą wykrzywioną strachem.  
  
— Ktoś włączył alarm w gabinecie pani dyrektor.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali jeszcze przed Slughornem. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Thomas nie ruszył się z miejsca, w którym stał, dalej tępo wpatrując się w podłogę. Nie miał jednak czasu przejmować się chłopakiem, kiedy w grę wchodziło życie Pansy.  
  
Alarm w gabinecie dyrektora był jednym z zabezpieczeń, jakie pozostawił Dumbledore. Draco wiedział, że nie włączyłby się bez przyczyny. Musiało się stać coś naprawdę poważnego, coś, co zmusiło McGonagall do tak ostatecznego kroku. Pomyślał o przerażonej, niemal zwierzęcej twarzy Pansy i przyspieszył, chociaż czuł w piersi ostre kłucie, a obraz przed jego oczami zaczynał lekko falować. Jednak nie miało to znaczenia, gdy pokonywał kolejne kondygnacje schodów, przepychając się przez grupki ciekawskich uczniów, którzy wyfrunęli na korytarze niczym sępy czekające na żer. Z boku dobiegł go mocny głos Granger, zaganiającej nieposłusznych Gryfonów do dormitoriów. Oddychał ciężko i głośno, zagłuszając szaleńcze bicie serca, które – miał wrażenie – że lada moment wyskoczy mu z piersi. Biegł tak szybko, jak był w stanie, wciąż napędzany strachem o Pansy.  
  
Gdy wreszcie dotarł do wieży, pierwszym, co zobaczył, był odsunięty posąg chimery, odsłaniający wejście do gabinetu. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, co to może oznaczać, wbiegł na schody, nieco chwiejąc się na nogach. Zimny dreszcz spłynął mu po plecach w momencie, w którym zauważył, że drzwi do gabinetu McGonagall są otwarte na oścież. Wypełniające pokój światło świec drżało lekko, nadszarpnięte magią ochronną. Stanął jak wryty i dopiero po chwili dobiegły go wrzaski Weasleya, nakazującego komuś wezwanie pani Pomfrey. Z gabinetu wybiegł Ernie Macmillan, który zmierzył go na wpół wystraszonym, na wpół nienawistnym spojrzeniem, zanim przepchnął się obok niego i zbiegł na dół po schodach. Draco, czując żołądek w gardle, przekroczył próg gabinetu i zamarł.  
  
— Merlinie — wymsknęło mu się, gdy wreszcie ogarnął pokój wzrokiem.  
  
W natężonym, wibrującym świetle unosił się pył, osiadający powoli na meblach i dywanie. Komoda z zamkniętymi w środku artefaktami została zniszczona; szkło rozsypało się wokół, kilka większych odłamków utkwiło w ścianie naprzeciwko. Biurko leżało przewrócone na boku, z wybrzuszonymi szufladami. Jedno z okien ziało czernią nocy, po tym jak zostało doszczętnie wybite. Jednak tym, co przeraziło go najbardziej, były portrety poprzednich dyrektorów, a raczej to, co z nich zostało.  
  
_Strzępy._  
  
Wyglądały tak, jakby rozszalałe zwierzę chciało dodrapać się do zamkniętego w nich świata. Wszystkie portrety były jedynie strzępami, marnie zwisającymi z martwych ram. Draco nagle zobaczył w unoszącym się pyle znacznie więcej niż kurz.  
  
To wszystko trwało nie dłużej niż kilka sekund, zanim spojrzenie Dracona powędrowało do leżącej przy kominku McGonagall. Jej zawsze idealnie zakręcone w kok włosy zmierzwiły się, zapewne od upadku, a ze skroni sączyła się strużka krwi. W ramionach obejmującego ją Weasleya ta silna kobieta wyglądała jak szmaciana lalka, rzucona w kąt pokoju przez znudzone dziecko. Constantin nachylał się przy wybitym oknie, mrucząc słowa, od których Draconowi ścierpnął język. W gabinecie była jeszcze Hanna Abbott, klęcząc niedaleko McGonagall z twarzą ściągniętą strachem.  
  
— Gdzie jest Pansy? — zapytał drżącym głosem Draco, rozglądając się po gabinecie i lustrując każdy kąt w nadziei, że zauważy coś, co pozwoli mu znaleźć odpowiedź.  
  
— Dobre pytanie — odparł z przekąsem Constantin, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. Jego wargi wygięły się ku górze, więc ten nieprzyjemny uśmiech musiał być naturalnym grymasem mężczyzny. — Gdzie jest pana przyjaciółka, panie Malfoy?  
  
— Chyba nie myślicie, że... — zaczął, zatrzymując rozbiegany wzrok to na Constantinie, to na Weasleyu.  
  
— Jak okno? — spytał Weasley, podnosząc się z klęczek.  
  
— Czyste — odparł Constantin. — Nie wyszła tędy.  
  
Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a chwilę później do gabinetu wszedł zadyszany Slughorn wraz z panią Pomfrey, prowadzoną przez Macmillana.  
  
— Żyje, jest tylko nieprzytomna — rzucił Weasley, widząc wystraszone spojrzenia Pomfrey i Slughorna. Kobieta natychmiast podbiegła do McGonagall, podczas gdy Slughorn ogarnął wzrokiem zniszczenia w gabinecie.  
  
— Co się tu, na Merlina, stało? — zapytał, marszcząc w niedowierzaniu brwi.  
  
— Będzie czas na wyjaśnienia — odparł Weasley, zmierzając do drzwi z Constantinem przyklejonym do niego jak cień. — Teraz musimy znaleźć Pansy Parkinson. Zapewne będzie chciała opuścić Hogwart. Macmillan — zwrócił się do Puchona — upewnij się, że wszyscy uczniowie są w swoich dormitoriach. Przekaż reszcie prefektów, że mają pilnować wejść do pokojów wspólnych. Boot i Granger niech pilnują lochów, reszta swoich domów. Jeśli ktokolwiek z was zobaczy Parkinson, macie natychmiast nas zawiadomić! — Macmillan skinął głową i razem z Abbott wybiegli z gabinetu.  
  
Weasley przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby się wahał, ale złapał Dracona za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Constantin ruszył tuż za nimi, niemal depcząc im po piętach. Draco nie miał nawet kilku sekund, by chociaż spróbować poukładać sobie w głowie coś, co i tak nie miało krztyny sensu.  
  
— Weasley — warknął Draco, szarpiąc się w stalowym uścisku mężczyzny i prawie potykając o własne nogi — może ci to umknęło, ale z obecną kontrolą, jaką posiadam nad swoją magią, jestem na tym samym poziomie, co mugol.  
  
— Ty może tak, ale nie znaczy to, że twoja koleżanka także, co dobitnie udowodniła w gabinecie — odparł Weasley, nie poluźniając uchwytu nawet na sekundę. Twarz miał ściągniętą gniewem, który upodobnił go do drapieżnika szykującego się do ataku. Nie patrzył na Dracona, rozglądając się czujnie na boki. — A teraz gadaj — warknął, gdy już zbiegli po schodach i stanęli w opustoszałym korytarzu. Weasley zwrócił go twarzą do siebie, nadal zakleszczając palce na jego nadgarstku, a drugą dłoń kładąc mu ciężko na ramieniu. — Co nam chciała powiedzieć, hm? Czego chce?  
  
Draco miał już rzucić jakiś bardzo niewybredny komentarz o cuchnącym oddechu Weasleya, kiedy nad jego ramieniem dostrzegł kątem oka ruch na końcu korytarza. Czarne, proste włosy do ramion i zielono-srebrny krawat. _Pansy_.  
  
Nie musiał tego wypowiadać na głos, bo w jednej chwili wpatrywał się w kontur ciała Pansy, a w drugiej został brutalnie pchnięty na podłogę, gdy Weasley wraz z Constantinem zaczęli swój pościg. Draco wstał tak szybko, jak mógł, i po raz kolejny zmusił swoje odwykłe od wysiłku ciało do biegu. Przez chwilę jedynym, co wypełniało pusty korytarz, było echo obcasów czterech par stóp roznoszące się falą po kamiennej podłodze. Kolejne pochodnie zapalały się z cichym szumem, nienawykłe do oświetlania prawie nieużywanej drogi. Choć bieg nie trwał nawet minuty, Draco czuł, jakby biegł co najmniej kilka godzin bez chwili odpoczynku. Ostatkiem sił minął kolejny skręt, prowadzący do ślepej uliczki, kiedy zarówno Weasley jak i Constantin przelecieli obok niego, lądując ciężko plecami na ścianie. Dobiegł go jęk bólu i stek przekleństw, jednak nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia, bo tam, po drugiej stronie, gdzie był zaułek, dostrzegł błękitny blask. Bariera ochronna rozciągała się jak guma od podłogi, przez ściany, aż do sufitu, nie pozostawiając żadnej luki. Błękit falował jeszcze przez moment, by w końcu rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Bariera nadal tam była, ukryta przed wzrokiem innych, odcinając spory kawałek korytarza.  
  
Zrozumienie spłynęło na niego jak objawienie. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, gdy wreszcie to do niego dotarło. Zaczął iść w kierunku bariery.  
  
— Malfoy, nie! — ryknął Weasley, zbierając się w końcu z ziemi. Wyciągał w jego kierunku rękę w marnej próbie powstrzymania go przed dotknięciem bariery.  
  
Draco odwrócił się i nie wahał nawet przez moment. Zrobił krok naprzód, czując wodospad dreszczy obejmujących mu ciało i po chwili stał już po drugiej stronie. Bariera zmieniła się w matową, białą zasłonę. Ci, którzy zostali po tamtej stronie, wciąż mogli widzieć, co dzieje się po tej, ale nie na odwrót. Zostawił ją za swoimi plecami wychodząc na sam środek wydzielonego korytarza.  
  
— Imponujące — szepnął, spoglądając w wielkie okno znajdujące się na końcu korytarza. Widział swoje odbicie, stłumione nieco przez roztaczający się na zewnątrz mrok. — Jak zwykle cię nie doceniłem. — Tuż za jego odbiciem pojawiła się sylwetka Pansy, uśmiechającej się w taki sposób, jakby się z nim droczyła. — Mogłaś to zrobić po cichu — dodał, krzyżując z nią spojrzenie na szybie. — Po co ta cała szopka?  
  
— Nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem — odparła swobodnie, zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Jej grube, niewysokie obcasy stukały głośno w kamienną podłogę wraz z każdym, wyważonym krokiem.  
  
— Co zrobiłaś z Pansy? — zapytał, nie ruszając się z miejsca i nadal obserwując jej posuwające się do przodu oblicze. Zatrzymała się tuż za jego plecami, owiewając mu kark ciepłym oddechem.  
  
— Pytasz, jakby cię to obchodziło — szepnęła mu do ucha. Obeszła go dookoła i stanęła przed nim, uśmiechając się kpiąco. Patrzyła na niego z góry, będąc jednak niższa. Ubrała ciało Pansy i nadała mu wszystkiego, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczało – od gracji ruchów po błysk w oczach.  
  
— Nie masz żadnych skrupułów, prawda?  
  
Viorica uśmiechnęła się szerzej.  
  
— Nie, raczej nie — odparła, po czym jej twarz zmieniła się w twardą maskę.  
  
Nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym jego stopy oderwały się od podłogi, ani świstu powietrza w uszach. W jednej chwili stał przed Vioricą, w drugiej zsuwał się po przeciwległej ścianie. Uderzył w nią tak mocno, że nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Niemal natychmiast poczuł okropny ból w plecach, w miejscach, które najmocniej spotkały się ze ścianą. Obraz przed jego oczami zafalował i nie miał pewności czy przypadkiem nie pękła mu czaszka.  
  
Viorica obracała różdżkę Pansy _palcami Pansy_ , przyglądając się jej, jakby wcześniej nie miała ku temu dobrej okazji. Podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego, nie odsłaniając zębów. Przebijała się przez ciało Pansy w każdy możliwy sposób, jakby było niczym więcej niż modną zachcianką bogatej matrony. Draco poczuł mdłości.  
  
— Jesteś taki słaby — powiedziała. W jej głosie nie było nawet cienia kpiny, po prostu stwierdzała fakt i to zabolało go najbardziej. Ponownie skupiła się na różdżce, delikatnie pocierając palcem wskazującym i kciukiem lewej ręki jej powierzchnię. — Gdzie jest punkt aportacyjny? — spytała, nie przerywając oględzin.  
  
Draco nie odpowiedział. Siedział przy ścianie; pulsujący ból w głowie nasilał się z każdą chwilą. To wszystko nie miało sensu. Uratował jej życie, sprowadził do Hogwartu, tak wiele ryzykował, myśląc, że jednak to coś znaczy. Że Viorica będzie po jego stronie, gdy sprawy się skomplikują. A teraz stała kilka metrów od niego, skupiona na różdżce, jakby nie był wart nawet jej spojrzenia. Rzuciła nim o ścianę, a przecież mogła zwyczajnie zapytać. Odpowiedziałby.  
  
— Aportowałeś się do Rumunii i z powrotem — powiedziała, mylnie interpretując jego milczenie. — Nie miałbyś szans pozostać niezauważonym, gdyby punkt aportacyjny nie był gdzieś w okolicy. Więc pytam — podniosła na niego spojrzenie — gdzie jest.  
  
— Powodzenia w szukaniu — odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
  
Jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, były chwile, kiedy szeptali między sobą słowa otuchy otoczeni zimnem lochu, jej chłodne palce na jego karku i sercu, gdy trząsł się po każdym rytuale, czarne włosy, które czesał jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Poczuł gorzki smak w ustach i ścisk w żołądku. A więc tak bolała zdrada. Stała przed nim, obserwując go niczym małe zwierzątko.  
  
Z perspektywy czasu potrafił odtworzyć tę chwilę sekunda po sekundzie, lecz w momencie, w którym to wszystko się działo, obrazy i słowa przelatywały gdzieś obok niego. Nie dostrzegł, jak Viorica podnosi rękę, ani nie usłyszał zaklęcia. Tym, co do niego dotarło, był potworny ból, znienawidzony, a zarazem tak znajomy. Z przyzwyczajenia zagryzł wargę, nie pozwalając sobie na nic więcej niż jęk. Nie przygotował się na to. Ogień rozlał się po jego żyłach, miliony ostrzy szarpało mu mięśnie i nie pragnął niczego prócz końca, w każdej postaci, w jakiej by nie nadszedł. Ból minął, pozostawiając po sobie dreszcze i płytki oddech.  
  
Pytanie opuściło jego usta bez udziału woli:  
  
— Dlaczego to robisz?  
  
Viorica oblizała usta, patrząc na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.  
  
— Bo się tobą brzydzę.  
  
Przymknął oczy, czując falę zalewającego go wstydu. Był słaby, bo wystarczyły dwa miesiące, by go złamać, pozostawiając całkowicie pustym. Był słaby, bo utracił wszystko, co miał, zdegradowany do roli, którą zawsze poniżał. Był słaby, bo wbrew temu, czego go nauczono, zaufał komuś, kto nigdy nie zasługiwał na zaufanie.  
  
Viorica stała prosto na nie-swoich nogach, a nie minęły nawet dwa tygodnie od dnia, w którym ją uwolnili. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie te razy, kiedy ją odwiedzał – zawsze siedziała, usypiając jego ostrożność i uwagę, odgrywając rolę, jakiej się po niej spodziewał. Widząc jej krzywy uśmiech czuł do niej zarówno szacunek, jak i pogardę.  
  
— Nigdy się nie nauczysz, prawda? — spytała niemal ze smutkiem w głosie.  
  
Draco nie miał czasu, by zastanowić się, czego się nigdy nie nauczy, gdyż kolejna fala bólu zalała jego ciało. Choć tym razem skupił się na tym, by się od tego zdystansować, i tak czuł, jakby ostre szpony rozrywały mu skórę, dokopując się do kości. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Nie w takim stanie. Czuł, że zaraz pęknie, a przecież nie tak miało to wyglądać. To do niego należała decyzja o tym, jak ze sobą skończy. Świadomość tego, że Viorica odbierze mu nawet ostatnią resztkę godności, zamykając go na długie lata w ciele pozbawionym tożsamości sprawiła, że miał ochotę wyć. Gdy myślał, że to już koniec, że właśnie się rozpada w tragicznym końcu egzystencji, ból zelżał. Nie zniknął, bo wciąż czuł go w kościach, pod skórą i niemal odgryzionym języku, ale odzyskał świadomość na tyle, by całym sercem znienawidzić stojącą przed nim kobietę.  
  
— Co by powiedziała twoja matka, Draco, widząc cię teraz? — spytała, wpatrując się w niego z rozczarowaniem.  
  
Gdy kolejny raz potworny ból objął mu ciało, przyjął go w siebie niczym wytęskniony oddech w płuca. Pozwolił, by wdarł się w jego żyły, buzował w nich i rozlał aż po czubki palców u stóp. Czuł się, jakby płonął, pożerany przez żar widoczny tylko dla niego. Sięgnął tak głęboko w siebie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, a niewidzialna klatka opinająca jego ciało zaczęła dygotać w swoich posadach. Miał wrażenie, że świat wiruje wokół niego w zawrotnym tempie, a w uszach narastał mu ryk i wszystko drżało coraz bardziej i bardziej, wibrując w rytm kumulującej się magii. W końcu zacisk na jego sercu pękł, wyrywając mu z piersi zniewoloną moc. Następny oddech smakował wolnością, i siłą, i magią tak słodką, tak najdroższą, tak _własną_. Otworzył oczy, czując, jakby po latach spędzonych w śpiączce wreszcie powrócił do życia.  
  
W jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy jednocześnie: choć jeszcze moment temu impet klątwy wciskał go w ścianę, teraz stał twardo na nogach bez śladu drżenia czy osłabienia; Viorica nie uśmiechała się już kpiąco, a leżała zwinięta na boku na ziemi z rozciętą wargą, z której spływała strużka krwi, i próbowała dość nieudolnie wstać – jej różdżka leżała po przeciwnej stronie korytarza; magia wibrowała mu pod skórą w niemal obezwładniającym uczuciu błogości i zjednoczenia. A potem powróciła paląca nienawiść.  
  
— Ty suko — wysyczał przez zęby, ruszając w kierunku Viorici.  
  
Jego różdżka leżała zapomniana w kącie korytarza, tak samo jak ta należąca do Pansy, gdy kopnięciem przewrócił Vioricę na plecy, po czym usiadł na jej brzuchu, kolanami dociskając ramiona kobiety do ziemi. Złapał ją po obu stronach głowy, po czym uderzył nią kilkukrotnie o twardą posadzkę, żałując, że widzi przed sobą twarz Pansy. Wiele by dał, by oglądać Vioricę we własnej postaci, wykrzywioną z bólu i łapiącą z trudem oddech. W końcu przeniósł dłonie niżej, z ulgą zaciskając palce na wąskiej szyi Pansy. Czuł pod sobą skurcze drugiego ciała, bezskutecznie próbującego się wyrwać. Nagle Viorica otworzyła oczy i jakimś cudem nadal odnalazł w nich zwycięski błysk.  
  
— Dobrze ci? — wycharczała przez ściśnięte gardło.  
  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, tylko mocniej wdusił ją w ziemię. Jedyne, co czuł, to nienawiść. Nienawiść za to, co go spotkało, za wszystkie niesprawiedliwości, za nieprzychylny los. Nienawiść do rumuńskich aurorów, zimnych lochów, Czarnego Pana i do niej, za to, że w tak podły sposób chciała go zdradzić. Cała ta paląca agresja skumulowała się w jego palcach, wrzynających się teraz w gardło Viorici, jakby miał zamiar oddzielić jej głowę od reszty ciała.  
  
Nagle jedna z dłoni Viorici wyrwała się spod jego ciężaru i chwyciła mu palce, poluźniając nieco ich zacisk.  
  
— Masz to, co chciałeś. Odzyskałeś moc — wycharczała z nieco większym oporem. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zanim zapytała: — Chcesz odzyskać matkę?  
  
Draco zamarł, wpatrując się w nią z niedowierzaniem. To był test. To był tylko pierdolony test, kolejna z jej gierek, pewnie nawet cholernie dla niej zabawna. Viorica zaśmiała się cicho, wpatrując w niego błyszczącymi oczami. Płonęły z dumy i zadowolenia.  
  
— Wiedziałam, że ci się uda — dodała. Nadal na niej siedział, ale jego palce nie zaciskały się już na jej gardle, tylko lekko je obejmowały. — Nie mamy dużo czasu. Pomogę ci, ale muszę się najpierw stąd wydostać.  
  
— Nie jestem twoją pierdoloną zabawką — wysyczał, czując ponownie napływającą falę gniewu.  
  
— Potrzebujesz mnie.  
  
Choć Draco nienawidził jej w tej chwili tak bardzo, że chciał ją zmiąć w pięści niczym kartkę pergaminu, wiedział, że ma rację. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał odnaleźć jego matkę, była to Viorica.  
  
— Nad jeziorem rośnie bardzo rozłożysty dąb — powiedział, przymykając oczy. Nie był w stanie dłużej na nią patrzeć, bo coś by jej zrobił. — Od strony jeziora, pomiędzy korzeniami, ukryty jest duży kamień.  
  
Otworzył oczy, spotykając bardzo poważny wzrok Viorici. Kiwnęła głową.  
  
— Nie zapomnę ci tego. Masz moje słowo. — Draco także lekko przytaknął, czując pod palcami jej szybki puls. — Muszę cię ugryźć, żeby wyglądało to realnie — dodała, dalej śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, i po raz kolejny, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, musiał przyznać jej rację.  
  
— Dobrze, ale nie rozszarp mi tętnicy — rzucił, czym wywołał lekki uśmiech na jej twarzy.  
  
— Nie wgryzę się tak głęboko — obiecała, po czym, nie dając mu nawet chwili, zaatakowała. Jej uwolniona dłoń uderzyła w jego splot słoneczny, pozbawiając go na moment tchu. Wykorzystała to, spychając Dracona z siebie i siadając na nim, niemal w identyczny sposób, w jaki on przyszpilił ją do podłogi. Zanim zdążył się w jakikolwiek sposób przygotować, poczuł, że odgina mu głowę, a następnie coś ostrego i długiego wbiło się w jego gardło.  
  
Spodziewał się, że kły znikną w sposób równie gładki, w jaki się pojawiły. Zamiast tego poczuł ostre szarpnięcie, które rozerwało mu gardło, a ciężar na jego kolanach momentalnie zniknął. Przycisnął dłoń do rany, rejestrując, jak obficie krwawiła, i rozejrzał się za Vioricą. Kucała przy oknie, z twarzą umazaną czerwoną posoką, plamiącą przód jej koszuli. Dziki wzrok kobiety wyrażał zdziwienie i skoncentrowany był na czymś po lewej stronie Dracona. Choć obraz zaczynał już falować mu przed oczami, zmusił się, by obrócić głowę w tamtym kierunku. Kilka kroków od niego stał Potter, z różdżką pewnie leżącą w wyciągniętej dłoni i twarzą zastygłą z gniewu. W tym momencie wyglądał jak ktoś potężny i bezlitosny, ktoś, kto potrafi zabić bez wysiłku i bez wyrzutów sumienia.  
  
— _Sectumsempra_ — wyszeptał lekko lecz pewnie, a dłoń mu nawet nie drgnęła. Zanim biała smuga światła wytrysnęła z różdżki Pottera, Draco mógłby przysiąc, że widział w jego oczach błysk czerwieni.  
  
Huknęło. Korytarz obsypał deszcz szkła niesiony przez zimne, nocne powietrze. Draco dostrzegł, że zamiast okna w ścianie jest tylko wielka, ziejąca czernią dziura, otoczona dookoła fragmentami drewnianej framugi. Po Viorice nie został nawet ślad. Potter pognał w kierunku dziury, przeszukując spojrzeniem świat po drugiej stronie. Draco otworzył usta, żeby go zawołać, ale z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Czuł, że z każdą spływającą mu po dłoni strużką krwi ucieka z niego życie. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku bariery i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że ona wciąż tam jest, rozpinając się bielą w korytarzu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Potter musiał się tu dostać przez jedno z miliona ukrytych przejść, jakie oferował Hogwart.  
  
Wiedząc, że jeżeli zmarnuje jeszcze choćby sekundę, z pewnością się wykrwawi, Draco skupił się na swojej różdżce, leżącej kilka metrów od niego. Musiał zdjąć barierę, inaczej nie dostanie pomocy. Czuł jak wraz ze spadkiem adrenaliny uchodzi z niego siła, więc nie było mowy, by udało mu się ją przywołać. Zacisnął zęby i odepchnął się od podłogi. Nie było szans na to, by wstał, ale centymetr po centymetrze czołgał się w kierunku różdżki, wbijając paznokcie w przerwy pomiędzy płytkami i ciągnąc całe ciało do przodu. Nie umrze. Nie zdechnie jak pies, wykrwawiając się pod ścianą chwilę po tym, jak odzyskał moc. Przeklinając świat, pomysły Viorici i głupiego Pottera, który zamiast mu pomóc wyglądał przez okno, Draco parł do przodu, myśląc tylko o tym, że nie może się teraz poddać. Był w połowie drogi, kiedy Potter wreszcie sobie o nim przypomniał i mocnym ruchem odwrócił go na plecy, niwelując jego wysiłek w dotarciu do różdżki.  
  
_Zabije mnie_ , pomyślał Draco, _ten idiota mnie zabije._  
  
— Malfoy! — wrzasnął Potter, wpatrując się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami, jakby Draco zdążył już stracić przytomność. Położył swoją dłoń na rozszarpanym gardle Dracona i docisnął mocno. — Malfoy, jak zdjąć barierę?  
  
Draco miał ochotę się roześmiać. O to w tym chodziło, żeby byle kto nie potrafił jej zdjąć. Viorica nie używałaby bariery, która nie zapewniałaby całkowitego bezpieczeństwa.  
  
— Róż... różdżka — wycharczał Draco, mając nadzieję, że Potter zrozumie i poda mu jego różdżkę.  
  
Potter kiwnął głową, po czym wolną dłonią włożył mu do jego dłoni swoją różdżkę i zamknął wokół niej palce Dracona. Draco obserwował go w niemym szoku, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Potter właśnie dał mu _własną_ różdżkę.  
  
— No dalej — szepnął Potter zdenerwowanym głosem i ścisnął trzymającą różdżkę dłoń Dracona ponownie, jakby chciał mu dodać siły. — Dasz radę.  
  
To wszystko wyglądało jak jakieś pokręcone deja vu. Potter klęczący przy jego wykrwawiającym się ciele z twarzą zdjętą strachem i bez pojęcia, co robić. Gdyby Draco był w trochę lepszej formie pewnie zaśmiałby się z ironii sytuacji. Wiedział jednak, że to nie czas na jakiekolwiek głębsze przemyślenia, więc obrócił głowę w kierunku bariery, modląc się o to, by Weasley i Constantin wiedzieli, co zrobić w wypadku ataku wampira. Pewna dłoń Pottera pokierowała jego własną, drżącą, i trzymała ją, z różdżką wycelowaną w białą zaporę.  
  
Draco nabrał powietrza w płuca i skupił się tylko na dwóch słowach, które musiał bezbłędnie wypowiedzieć:  
  
— _Finite incantatem_.  
  
Bariera pękła niczym bańka mydlana, rozpraszając się w powietrzu w lśniącej chmurze. Wyłonił się zza niej Weasley, Constantin i jeszcze ktoś, ale Draco nie zwracał już na to uwagi. Odwrócił się do wciąż uciskającego mu ranę Pottera. Pokrzepiający uśmiech i niepokój w zielonych oczach były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, zanim wszystko roztopiło się w mlecznej mgle.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco obudził się z jękiem. Całe ciało miał obolałe, zupełnie jakby naciągnął wszystkie mięśnie, teraz sztywne i napięte przy każdym, najmniejszym nawet ruchu. Najbardziej jednak bolała go lewa strona szyi. Podniósł dłoń i napotkał tam wilgotny bandaż. Gdy przełknął, ból nasilił się, jakby przy tej czynności rana zassała skórę szyi. Jęknął ponownie, przekręcając głowę na bok. Wyczuł pod rozgrzaną skórą przyjemny chłód pościeli; bose stopy do połowy wystawały poza łóżko. W ustach miał tak sucho, że język przykleił mu się do podniebienia. Odruchowo spróbował przełknąć, ale spowodowało to tylko napad kaszlu. Gdy wreszcie uchylił powieki, zaatakowały go białe ściany, które w połączeniu z nikłą wonią ziół mogły oznaczać tylko jedno miejsce – skrzydło szpitalne.   
  
Westchnął i rozejrzał się wokół. Leżał na ostatnim łóżku; po jego lewej stronie znajdowało się wielkie okno wychodzące na błonia, teraz spowite mrokiem nocy. Zauważył także, że był jedynym pacjentem, co przyjął z ulgą. Na szafce obok łóżka stała karafka z wodą i szklanka, więc, krzywiąc się z bólu, napełnił naczynie i wypił niemal całość za pierwszym podejściem. Przy każdym łyku jego gardło robiło ten nieprzyjemny skurcz, przez co miał wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie mu skóra, ale mimo wszystko wypił dwie pełne porcje bez szwanku. Odstawił szklankę i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Przez chwilę miał ochotę dać pani Pomfrey znać, że nie śpi, bo wilgotność bandaża, który owijał mu szyję, była dość niepokojąca. Od razu jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, wiedząc, że pielęgniarka natychmiast zawiadomi inne osoby i zacznie się spóźnione przesłuchanie. Skoro dostał od losu trochę czasu, postanowił się przygotować. Póki był w stanie w miarę normalnie oddychać, nie musiał wołać Pomfrey.  
  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził nieprzytomny. Mogło to być kilka godzin, ale równie dobrze kilka dni. Viorica dość ostro go potraktowała, a nagły powrót kontroli nad magią także zrobił swoje. Podniósł dłoń i poruszał palcami, czując iskierkę mocy wędrującą pod jego skórą. Uśmiechnął się. Tak, to był powód do radości. Mając kontrolę nad magią, nawet ograniczoną (Draco nie należał do grona optymistów widzących świat we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, żeby zakładać, że udało mu się odzyskać pełną kontrolę) nadal mógł pełnić funkcję łącznika Zakonu ze Snapem. A to oznaczało, że był przydatny i nie musiał się martwić o to, w jaki sposób McGonagall postanowi się go pozbyć. Kontrola nad magią pozwalała mu nawet odświeżyć przykrywkę. Najważniejsze jednak było to, że odzyskując choć część mocy miał znacznie większą szansę odnaleźć matkę i pomścić ojca. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść.   
  
Jego myśli popłynęły do Viorici i jej planu. To wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że dopiero teraz uderzyło go, jak wiele czasu zajęło mu zrozumienie, że Pansy to nie Pansy. Pomijając widoczne oznaki – jak Vioricę pytającą o to, kto jest nowym dyrektorem Hogwartu – zwątpił w kogoś, kogo znał większość życia. O Pansy można było wiele powiedzieć, ale nigdy nie posunęłaby się do zabójstwa. Viorica odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty insynuując napaść, wykorzystując „słabszą” pozycję kobiety i dobre serce McGonagall. To, w jaki sposób zdobyła Eliksir Wielosokowy, pozostawało zagadką, ale na pewno wyczerpała pełnię jego potencjału. Choć przyznała, że nie wszystko poszło po jej myśli, do samego końca była na wygranej pozycji. Cóż, do momentu, w którym zjawił się Potter i zrobił rozróbę godną Wybrańca. Do Dracona dotarło, że nie miał pojęcia, co się stało z Vioricą. Znajdowali się w korytarzu na piątym piętrze i jeśli wypadła z okna, wcześniej będąc trafioną przez Sectumsemprę, mogła, cóż, umrzeć. Nie spodobał mu się ucisk, jaki pojawił się w jego żołądku. Jeśli Viorica umarła, Zakon znalazł jej ciało, dopasował twarz do nazwiska, nazwisko do osoby, a co za tym idzie połączył ją z nim. Dochodziła do tego sprawa nieaktywowanych czujników. Draco domyślił się, że Viorica przebywała w Hogwarcie wystarczająco długo, by zamek przyzwyczaił się do jej obecności i zaczął ją ignorować. To był kolejny trop, na który ktoś taki jak Charlie Weasley czy Constantin mógł wpaść. A to znowu wiązało Vioricę z nim. Jakkolwiek przekonująca nie byłaby ich walka, nie miało to znaczenia wobec niepodważalnych dowodów. Poza tym śmierć Viorici oznaczała coś jeszcze – śmierć sojusznika, brak jednego stopnia w górę i praca na własną rękę. Viorica znała ścieżki, o których on nie miał pojęcia, a jej pomoc, zobowiązana długiem, była bezcenna. Zamknął oczy i prosił w duchu Merlina o to, by ta cholera przeżyła i uciekła. Jeśli umarła, Draco był skończony. Nawet Potter nie dałby rady wyciągnąć go z gnoju, w jakim by się wtedy znalazł.  
  
Potter... Cóż, Potter rzucił Sectumsemprę. Intencjonalnie. Mając pełną świadomość, jaki czar rzuca i co on powoduje. To już nie był nie do końca nieumyślny atak, jaki miał miejsce w łazience i którego ofiarą padł Draco. Dopiero po miesiącach Snape wyjawił mu prawdę. Nie zmieniło to jednak nastawienia Dracona do Pottera, chociaż patrząc na to z perspektywy, z której patrzył teraz, wiedział, że tamtej nocy Potter postąpił jak niemyślący, impulsywny idiota – czyli jak zawsze – a teraz jak zimnokrwisty morderca. Nie było możliwości, by nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jeśli trafi Vioricę, jest ogromna szansa na to, że ją zabije. A mimo wszystko nie rzucił zaklęcia wiążącego, paraliżującego czy głupiej _Drętwoty_. Viorica wtedy nie miała nawet przy sobie różdżki, znajdowała się w znacznej odległości od Pottera, więc nie stanowiła natychmiastowego zagrożenia, które wyłączyłoby mu mózg. Konkluzja była jasna – Potter po prostu _chciał_ rzucić Sectumsemprę i zrobił to. Bez wyrzutów sumienia. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego. Co tak bardzo wyprowadziło go z równowagi, że zdecydował się na taki krok? Czyżby Viorica zrobiła po drodze coś jeszcze? Draco obliczył, że pomiędzy wyjściem z gabinetu McGonagall, a dotarciem do korytarza na piątym piętrze, nie miała zbyt wiele czasu. Z tej niewielkiej ilości należało także odliczyć dobrych kilka minut, które musiała poświęcić na założenie bariery, a następnie zwabienie tam Dracona. Fizycznie nie mogła zaatakować nikogo poza McGonagall i nim. To nie miało sensu, zresztą tak samo, jak coraz więcej rzeczy w świecie Dracona. O czerwonym błysku w oczach Pottera wolał nie myśleć.  
  
Teraz pozostawała sprawa przesłuchania. Choćby Viorica pozbawiła go wszystkich kończyn, oczu i języka, był pewny, że Weasley i tak by mu nie odpuścił. Nie mógł się od tego wymigać w żaden sposób, ani odwlec inaczej niż udając, że wciąż jest nieprzytomny, co nie było zbyt długotrwałym rozwiązaniem. Sprawa wyglądała tak, że jeśli podadzą mu veritaserum, nie będzie miał wpływu na swoje zeznania. Nie chodziło już o to, że tak bardzo chciał dotrzymać przerażającego sekretu Ginny. To było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, bo Draco będący w niewoli u rumuńskich aurorów oznaczał ujawnienie rzeczy, jakie tam robiono, a więc i powiązanie tego z Weasleyem i jego kolegą. Weasley być może sam w tym nie uczestniczył, ale musiał co najmniej wiedzieć. Jeśli sprawa ujrzy światło dzienne, zrobi się potworny kwas, który wypali Zakon od środka, a to ostatnie, do czego mógł dopuścić w obecnej chwili. W obliczu zbliżającej się wojny każdy wyszkolony auror był na wagę złota. Mogli się z Weasleyem nawzajem nienawidzić, ale obaj powinni dostrzegać wartość drugiego, jaką ten stanowił dla Zakonu.   
  
Draco jęknął z frustracji, bo wiedział, że choćby przemyślał każdy możliwy scenariusz, z tej sytuacji nie było wyjścia. Zamordował kogoś i Weasley zrobi wszystko, by dowiedzieć się każdego, nawet najmniejszego szczegółu dotyczącego całego zajścia, choćby miał wydusić z Dracona zeznanie za pomocą ostatniej dawki veritaserum.   
  
Nagle coś skrzypnęło za drzwiami i Draco momentalnie ułożył się na łóżku w pozycji sugerującej, że wciąż śpi. Zganił się za to, że postępuje jak dzieciak, ale miał nadzieję, że ktokolwiek wchodził właśnie do środka, nabierze się na jego infantylny trik, co da mu jeszcze trochę czasu na przygotowanie się do przesłuchania.   
  
Lekkie kroki były dobrze słyszalne w ciszy nocy, tak samo jak dźwięk materiału sunącego po podłodze. Potter naprawdę powinien nauczyć się czaru wyciszającego, jeśli chciał cokolwiek osiągnąć jako szpieg. Doprawdy, peleryna-niewidka marnowała się w jego rękach.   
  
Draco chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale nagle postanowił sprawdzić pewną rzecz. Odzyskał przynajmniej część magii, co oznaczało, że powinien także odzyskać choć część swojej wrażliwości. Nie otworzył oczu, kiedy Potter zatrzymał się przy jego łóżku. W zamian za to skupił się na wyczuciu chłopaka. Kiedy poznał już czyjąś magię, czy to przez dowolne okazanie czy przez długotrwałe jej użycie na nim bądź w jego obecności, mógł z łatwością wyłapać delikatny szmer, gdy właściciel znajdował się w pobliżu. Tym razem także napłynął do niego soczysty, zielony strumień, nieposkromiony i pachnący świeżością. Otworzył oczy, wiedząc, że uśmiecha się jak idiota. Złotawe światło lampy oświetlało także uśmiechniętą twarz Pottera.  
  
— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę się cieszył na twój widok — powiedział Draco, rejestrując, jak ochrypły był jego głos i jak drapało go w gardle przy każdym słowie. Ale postanowił to zignorować w poczuciu chwilowej euforii, którą odczuwał.  
  
— Dlaczego cieszy cię mój widok? — drażnił się Potter, chociaż w jego głosie pobrzmiewała poważna nuta, jakby naprawdę był ciekaw odpowiedzi.  
  
— Bo mogę cię poczuć — odparł błogo Draco. Potter zamarł. — To znaczy, no wiesz, twoją magię. Mogę poczuć twoją magię. Znowu! — Draco nie potrafił zapanować nad ekscytacją w głosie i w sumie miał to gdzieś. Odzyskał magię, do cholery. Miał prawo się z tego cieszyć.  
  
— Och. — To było wszystko, co odpowiedział Potter, wyglądając, jakby nagle poczuł się bardzo niekomfortowo.  
  
— Co tu robisz? — spytał w końcu Draco, zauważając, że Potter miał na sobie piżamę, więc na pewno musiał się przynajmniej położyć.   
  
— Nie mogłem spać — odparł Potter, zezując przez chwilę na łóżko Dracona, zanim w końcu usiadł w jego nogach. — Zebranie Zakonu jest wyznaczone na jutro na ósmą wieczór — dodał, rzucając Draconowi znaczące spojrzenie.  
  
Draco przeklął pod nosem. Nie pragnął udziału w najbliższym zebraniu, na którym – co więcej niż pewne – odbędzie się jego przesłuchanie.  
  
— Jak długo tu jestem? — zapytał, bo wiedział, że czas nie był w tej chwili jego sojusznikiem.  
  
— Kilka godzin — odpowiedział Potter, co nieco zaskoczyło Dracona. Spodziewał się, że spędził w skrzydle szpitalnym przynajmniej dobę. — Też się zdziwiłem, że już się obudziłeś.  
  
Draco zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Skoro nie spodziewałeś się zastać mnie przytomnym — zaczął, przyglądając się uważnie twarzy Pottera — to dlaczego, u diabła, tu przyszedłeś? Miałeś ochotę pooglądać mnie we śnie?  
  
— Tak, Malfoy. Skradłeś moje serce w chwili, w której ujrzałem twoją spiczastą brodę u madame Malkin — odparł Potter tak ironicznym tonem, że Draco ledwie powstrzymał cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech. Ale dał radę. Nie było szans, by Potter wygrał w jego grę.  
  
— Powinienem się domyślić po tym, jak na mnie patrzysz — powiedział, mrugając oczami w parodii flirtu.  
  
Potter parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową. Przez te kilka cudownych minut błogość z odzyskania magii sprawiła, że Draco poczuł się dobrze, tak, jakby znów miał piętnaście lat i żartował z Blaisem. Tak, jakby życie nie zdążyło się jeszcze spieprzyć na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Jakby wciąż miał nadzieję.  
  
— Jak się czujesz? — spytał poważnie chwilę później Potter. Gorzka rzeczywistość znów wkradła się przez szpary w oknach, dusząc ostatnie opary błogości.  
  
— Czułbym się lepiej, gdybyś nie zgrywał za każdym razem bohatera — odparł Draco, a Potter zmarszczył w niezrozumieniu brwi. — Viorica nie zamierzała mnie zabić. Chciała przywrócić mi magię i uciec, ale musiała upozorować to tak, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, że dobrowolnie jej pomagam — wyjaśnił.  
  
— Viorica? — Ton głosu Pottera, jak i jego mina dobitnie świadczyły, że nie miał pojęcia, z kim walczy.  
  
— A myślałeś, że kto to był? — zapytał Draco, mając nadzieję na jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Potter użył Sectumsempry.  
  
— Mapa Huncwotów podała mi inne nazwisko, a ona nigdy się nie myli — odpowiedział Potter, dokładnie ważąc słowa.  
  
— Byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby Viorica używała na co dzień swojego prawdziwego nazwiska — powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. — Nie mów mi, jakie nazwisko odczytałeś. Nie sądzę, by ta wiedza w tej chwili przyniosła mi jakieś korzyści.  
  
Potter zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi.  
  
— Skoro to był jej plan, to czemu mi nie powiedzieliście? — Uraza była dobrze słyszalna w jego głosie. Spojrzał na Dracona, jakby to on za wszystko odpowiadał.  
  
— Sam się dowiedziałem w momencie, w którym wduszałem ją w podłogę, więc tak jakby nie miałem kiedy poinformować i ciebie. — Potter przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy czas z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. — Zabiłeś ją? — zapytał, nie mogąc dłużej odwlekać tego momentu.  
  
Potter pokręcił przecząco głową, zagryzając wargę.  
  
— Moje zaklęcie trafiło w okno. Jest bardzo szybka — odparł. — Chwilę później już jej nie było. Flitwick patrolował błonia, kiedy zobaczył, jak wyskakuje z okna. Myślał, że potrzebuje pomocy, a ona go zaatakowała i zabrała mu różdżkę. Neville chciał ją dogonić, ale mu się nie udało. Uciekła.  
  
Ulga spłynęła na Dracona, chociaż trochę go odciążając. Przynajmniej o jeden problem nie musiał się martwić.  
  
— Co z Pansy?  
  
Nie mógł się zmusić do pytania, czy żyje. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, że mogło być inaczej.  
  
— Nic jej nie jest — odparł Potter, wywołując u Dracona kolejną falę ulgi. Gdyby Pansy zginęła, byłaby to wyłącznie jego wina. — Znaleźli ją nieprzytomną w jednej z kabin w łazience Marty. Nic nie pamięta. Viorica ugryzła ją, ale po tym rzuciła na ranę czar tamujący krwawienie, więc obeszło się bez poważnych konsekwencji.  
  
Ta wiadomość nieco Dracona zaskoczyła. Viorica była w końcu morderczynią i robiła rzeczy, od samego słuchania których miało się koszmary na wiele tygodni. A mimo wszystko straciła czas i energię na upewnienie się, że jej ofiara się nie wykrwawi, zanim nie zostanie odnaleziona. To tak bardzo kolidowało z obrazem osoby pozbawionej skrupułów, że Draco rozbolała głowa.   
  
— Mają jakieś podejrzenia co do prawdziwej tożsamości Złej Pansy? — spytał, usiłując myśleć jasno i jak najwięcej wyciągnąć z Pottera.  
  
— Nic pewnego — odpowiedział chłopak. — Nie upłynęło zbyt wiele czasu, trzeba było ogarnąć bałagan. Właśnie dlatego zebranie Zakonu wyznaczone jest na jutro.   
  
— Szykuje się mała burza mózgów. Moje przesłuchanie także. — Potter przytaknął. Draco westchnął głęboko. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Charlie Weasley nie może wyciągnąć ze mnie prawdy pod żadnym pozorem, prawda?   
  
Potter już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy za drzwiami ponownie rozległy się kroki.  
  
— Coś wymyślę — rzucił tylko, zanim okrył się peleryną-niewidką i zniknął w kącie pokoju.   
  
— Wycisz kroki! — wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby Draco, mając nadzieję, że Potter go usłyszy i jest w stanie rzucić niewerbalne zaklęcie.   
  
W następnej sekundzie drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i żwawym krokiem do środka weszła pani Pomfrey, posyłając mu firmowy uśmiech.  
  
— Dobry wieczór, panie Malfoy — powiedziała, kierując się w jego stronę. — Dobrze, że się pan w końcu obudził.  
  
Draco zrozumiał, że musiała na niego rzucić jakiś czar monitorujący, dzięki czemu wiedziała, kiedy się obudził. Przykucnęła przy szafce po jego prawej stronie i wyjęła z niej nieduży, szklany słoiczek, zapełniony czymś gęstym i szarym – zapewne maścią – a także czysty bandaż nawinięty na drewniany stojak.   
  
— Jak się pan czuje?  
  
— Obolały? — zaryzykował Draco, uśmiechając się niemrawo. Pomfrey mogła być jego szansą na uniknięcie veritaserum. Jeśli pielęgniarka osądzi, że nie jest w stanie przyjąć eliksiru, Weasley być może ustąpi. — Ciężko mi się oddycha — dodał.  
  
— To normalne przy tego typu ranach — zapewniła go, siadając przy nim na łóżku. — Zmienię panu opatrunek, więc proszę nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów.  
  
Gdy tylko zdjęła bandaż z jego szyi, Draco poczuł, jak coś gęstego wypływa mu z rany i spływa w dół na obojczyk. Powietrze wypełnił zapach rozkładu, który spowodował u Dracona natychmiastowy odruch wymiotny.  
  
— Wiem, że to nic przyjemnego, ale proszę wytrzymać — powiedziała Pomfrey, przemywając ranę czymś, co w momencie zaczęło palić, a do jego uszu doleciał skwierczący dźwięk. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, ale wytrzymał. Pomyślał o Potterze, który wciąż musiał znajdować się w pokoju, i stwierdził, że musi zachować przy nim twarz. — To ciężka rana spowodowana zębami wampira, więc będzie ropieć przez co najmniej tydzień — poinformowała go Pomfrey, dociskając materiał do jego szyi i zawijając ją bandażem. — Po około dziesięciu dniach powinna się zagoić. Niestety zostanie blizna, ale dam panu specjalną maść. Jeśli będzie pan używał jej systematycznie, blizna powinna się znacząco zredukować.  
  
Draco miał ochotę wzruszyć ramionami, ale zamiast tego kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.  
  
Po zakończeniu bandażowania, Pomfrey wstała z łóżka i podeszła do oszklonej szafy. Otworzyła ją i wyciągnęła z niej fiolkę z białym płynem, który Draco rozpoznał jako eliksir przeciwbólowy. Odmierzyła dawkę, podała ją Draconowi i kazała przepić wodą.  
  
— Proszę spróbować się przespać — rzuciła z uśmiechem. — Jutro muszę pana wypisać — dodała, zanim wyszła z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  
I tak z tymi słowami krucha nadzieja, że pielęgniarka będzie w stanie uchronić go przed veritaserum, umarła.  
  
— Potter? — zapytał Draco, rozglądając się wokół. Kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, skupił się na wyczuciu słabej wiązki magii, której także nie było w powietrzu, co oznaczało, że Potter musiał już opuścić skrzydło szpitalne.   
  
Draco przyłożył głowę do poduszki, wiedząc, że nie ma szans na to, by zasnął.  
  
***  
  
Rankiem czuł się nieco lepiej, jednak rana na szyi nadal paliła, a suchość w gardle zmuszała go do ciągłego popijania wody. Spoglądał na ośnieżony krajobraz rozciągający się po drugiej stronie szyby; śnieg skrzył się w promieniach porannego słońca niczym diamentowa płachta pokrywająca błonia. Kilku młodszych uczniów korzystało z wolnego dnia i ładnej pogody, rzucając się śnieżkami bądź budując wyjątkowo udaną śnieżną kopię Filcha, którą na końcu zaczarowali tak, by groził wciśniętą mu w dłoń miotełką każdemu, kto podszedł za blisko. Skrzypnięcie drzwi oderwało go od oglądania karykatury woźnego i zwróciło jego uwagę na osobę stojącą w drzwiach skrzydła szpitalnego.  
  
— Pansy — szepnął, biorąc głębszy wdech.   
  
Pansy posłała mu uśmiech nie sięgający oczu, po czym potarła ramię dłonią w nerwowej manierze. Była blada, niepewna i widocznie zmęczona. Spódnicę miała pogniecioną, a twarz pozbawioną makijażu. Jej włosy wyglądały na przetłuszczone; nie tak bardzo jak u Snape'a, ale wystarczająco, by zwrócić uwagę kogoś, kto wiedział, jak bardzo o nie dbała.   
  
— Mogę wejść? — spytała cicho, nadal pozostając w progu pokoju.  
  
— Tak, oczywiście — zapewnił ją, zdziwiony jej nagłą nieśmiałością.  
  
Pansy wolno przemierzyła pokój, stając dwa kroki od jego łóżka. Gdy Draco poklepał zachęcająco miejsce na posłaniu obok siebie, wzięła głęboki oddech i usiała przy nim.   
  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał ją, otrzymując w zamian zdziwione spojrzenie.  
  
— Czy to czasem nie ja powinnam cię o to pytać? — odparła pytaniem na pytanie. — Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności — dodała, zezując na łóżko, w którym leżał.  
  
— Ja zapytałem pierwszy — rzucił, posyłając jej uśmiech, który spowodował u niej coś bardziej podobnego do nerwowego skurczu niż odwzajemniającego uśmiechu.  
  
— W porządku. — Po raz kolejny potarła ramię, zanim zaczęła skubać rękaw koszuli.  
  
— Słyszałem, że znaleźli cię nieprzytomną w łazience Jęczącej Marty — powiedział po chwili, obserwując jej nerwowe tiki. — Pamiętasz coś?  
  
Pokręciła przecząco głową.  
  
— Byłam pewna, że jestem sama. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno, a potem obudziłam się w skrzydle szpitalnym na tamtym łóżku. — Wskazała ruchem dłoni posłanie obok Dracona.  
  
— Dlaczego w ogóle tam poszłaś? — spytał, czując, że odpowiedź, którą usłyszy, wcale mu się nie spodoba. Pansy podniosła na niego spojrzenie i posłała mu smutny uśmiech.   
  
— W końcu dostałam swoją czarną kopertę — odparła tonem całkowicie wypranym z emocji. — Na szczęście nie stało się to podczas żadnego posiłku — dodała, wracając do skubania rękawa. — Chciałam ją przeczytać w miejscu, w którym nikt by mi nie przeszkodził i akurat byłam na drugim piętrze. Cóż, zrzućmy to na zły los.   
  
— Przykro mi — powiedział szczerze, obserwując cień dziewczyny, którą była Pansy. — Oboje? — Kiwnęła głową. — Były jakieś szczegóły?  
  
— _Szanowna Panno Parkinson, z przykrością zawiadamiamy, że ciała pani rodziców zostały znalezione w lesie niedaleko Hogsmeade. Odradzamy Pani opuszczanie Hogwartu z powodów bezpieczeństwa. Ministerstwo zapewni Pani rodzicom godny pochówek. Proszę przyjąć nasze szczere kondolencje_ — wyrecytowała z pamięci, patrząc się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. — Przynajmniej mam pewność, że nie dołączyli do Czarnego Pana. Ministerstwo nie poinformowałoby mnie o ich śmierci, a tym bardziej nie trudziłoby się pochówkiem, jeśli mieliby na przedramionach Mroczne Znaki.  
  
Draco przytaknął, wiedząc, że dziewczyna musi mieć rację. Parkinsonowie jako jedna z nielicznych czystokrwistych rodzin pozostali neutralni. Poglądy mieli zbliżone do jego ojca, ale nie oznaczało to, że byli chętni do mordowania mugoli i bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa wobec Czarnego Pana. Jak widać, życie na własny rachunek im się nie opłaciło.  
  
— Jak ty się czujesz? — podjęła po jakimś czasie Pansy, spoglądając na niego.  
  
— Bywało gorzej — odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Pokój ponownie wypełnił się ciszą na krótką chwilę. — Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem.  
  
— Naprawdę? — spytała, przyglądając mu się w niedowierzaniu.  
  
— Oczywiście — odpowiedział. — Jesteś moją przyjaciółką.  
  
Dolna warga Pansy zadrżała. Przesunęła dłoń w górę łóżka i chwyciła jego palce. Odwzajemnił uścisk.  
  
— Mam już swoją czarną kopertę, więc... jadę do Blaise'a. — Spojrzała na niego, jakby potrzebowała aprobaty.   
  
— Znalazłaś go? — upewnił się. Kiwnęła głową. — To na pewno on? — Ponownie przytaknęła. — To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Kiedy podjęłaś decyzję?  
  
— Zaraz po tym, jak przeczytałam list — odparła, rysując kciukiem kółka na zewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni. — Powinnam złapać świstoklik wczoraj.  
  
— To dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteś? — zapytał zdziwiony, a ona posłała mu kolejny smutny uśmiech, tym razem wyjątkowo wymowny. — Och, Pansy. Nie powinnaś zwlekać.   
  
— Jedź ze mną — wyszeptała pełnym emocji głosem. Jej oczy stały się szkliste, a uchwyt na jego palcach niemal bolesny.  
  
— Nie mogę. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Wciąż nie dostałem swojej czarnej koperty.  
  
— I nie dostaniesz — zapewniła go.  
  
— Wiem. — Przez moment po prostu wpatrywali się w siebie, wiedząc, że za chwilę przyjdzie im się pożegnać. — Chodź tutaj — powiedział, rozchylając zapraszająco ramiona i pochylając się do przodu.   
  
Pansy objęła go, jakby tonęła i tylko on mógł utrzymać ją na powierzchni. Dracona natychmiast otoczył zapach lawendy, która zawsze towarzyszyła Pansy – czy to w postaci żelu pod prysznic, czy szamponu, czy kremu do rąk. Lawenda przebijała się także w magii Pansy, nadając jej pewnej ciężkości i gęstości. Nie chodziło o to, że to był brzydki zapach, bo nie był. Draco po prostu nie lubił lawendy.  
  
Odsunął się od niej, nie puszczając jednak jej ramion. Oczy Pansy jeszcze przez kilka sekund pozostawały zamknięte i gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że bada jego magię. Otworzyła je i uśmiechnęła się prawdziwie po raz pierwszy, odkąd przekroczyła próg skrzydła szpitalnego.  
  
— Wierzę, że następnym razem spotkamy się w świecie, w którym nie ma strachu, bólu i czarnych kopert — powiedziała nieco łamiącym się głosem.   
  
— Też w to wierzę — odparł, zakładając jej włosy za ucho.   
  
Spojrzenie Pansy spoważniało na tyle, że spodziewał się słów, których żadne z nich nie byłoby w stanie unieść.  
  
— Nie daj się zabić — powiedziała zamiast tego i pocałowała go w policzek długo i mocno. Uśmiechnęła się po raz ostatni i wstała. Nie potrzebowali więcej słów.   
  
— Żegnaj, Pansy — szepnął, gdy zamknęła drzwi, będąc już po ich drugiej stronie.  
  
***  
  
Punktualnie o dwudziestej Draco siedział samotnie w fotelu w salonie na Grimmauld Place 12, stukając palcami o poobdzierane podłokietniki. Zakon powoli się schodził; coraz więcej osób krzątało się nerwowo po domu, a portret ciotki Walburgi prezentował swój najznakomitszy recital, wyzywając każdego, kto ośmielił się obok niej przejść. Stworek płaszczył się u stóp Dracona przez dobre pięć minut, zapewniając, jak się cieszy, że go widzi, i z jaką przyjemnością będzie mu służył, jeśli tylko ten będzie miał jakieś życzenie. Draco zażądał whisky, jednak zanim Stworek miał szansę choćby przekroczyć próg salonu, bursztynowy płyn wyparował ze szklanki, a w pokoju pojawił się Charlie Weasley z tak morderczym wyrazem twarzy, jakiego nie miał jeszcze nigdy. Draco zapytał go, czy ćwiczy miny przed lustrem, bo widzi progres, na co Weasley zmrużył gniewnie oczy i zniknął, zapewne w poszukiwaniu swojego rumuńskiego pieska. Kwadrans później na stoliku przed Draconem pojawił się kieliszek napełniony bezbarwną cieczą (najprawdopodobniej wodą), do którego Weasley dolał trzy krople eliksiru. Tym razem Draco nie miał wątpliwości, że było to veritaserum. Członkowie Zakonu, liczącego teraz także kilku uczniów w wieku Dracona, wpatrywali się w niego z oczekiwaniem, ale Draco jedynie zaszczycił kieliszek sekundowym spojrzeniem, nim skierował wzrok z powrotem w stronę Weasleya.  
  
— Nie masz prawa — rzucił zimnym tonem. Dalej siedział w fotelu, a Weasley stał nad nim, wyglądając niebezpiecznie, jednak Draco nie czuł się w żaden sposób zastraszony. Magia wibrowała mu pod skórą, uspokajając i uzbrajając jednocześnie. Nie był już bezradny i zdany na łaskę innych. — Gdzie jest McGonagall? — zapytał, dostrzegając, że kobiety nie ma w salonie.  
  
— Wciąż jest nieprzytomna — odparł Weasley. Jego szeroką szczękę pokrywał lekki zarost, który postarzał go o co najmniej pięć lat. Wpatrywał się w Dracona przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim znowu zaczął: — Malfoy, test wykazał, że jesteś mordercą. Współpracujesz z Zakonem, wiele zależy od informacji, które nam przekazujesz i musimy ci ufać. Dlatego, czy tego chcesz czy nie, podzielisz się z nami szczegółami morderstwa, jakiego dokonałeś. O ile była to jednorazowa sprawa — dokończył pozbawionym emocji głosem.   
  
— Draco, Charlie ma rację — dodała Tonks, jako jedyna z towarzystwa nie patrząc na niego z nieufnością. — Jesteś teraz jednym z nas. Przykro mi, że to musi odbyć się w ten sposób, ale musimy mieć pewność.  
  
To były wyjątkowo miłe i ciepłe słowa, zważywszy na sytuację. Draco niemal się do niej uśmiechnął. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Tonks go pocieszała. Choć była jego rodziną, nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał. Udawał, że nie istnieje – tak, jak reszta osób, których szlachetny ród Blacków się wyrzekł. Tonks nadal przyglądała mu się łagodnie; widocznie zaokrąglony brzuch kobiety opięty był turkusową szatą kilka odcieni jaśniejszą od koloru jej włosów. Siedzący obok niej Lupin także wyglądał na mniej sceptycznie nastawionego niż reszta.  
  
— Nie przypominam sobie, żeby McGonagall wyznaczyła cię na swojego następcę.  
  
Wszyscy jak na rozkaz zwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dobiegł ich nowy głos w dyskusji. Potter w całej swej okazałości stał w progu salonu i uśmiechał się niewinnie. Draco znał ten uśmieszek aż za dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że Potter planuje coś, co przynajmniej jednej osobie pójdzie w pięty. Za nim stała reszta Wielkiej Trójcy, wpatrując się w niego w zaskoczeniu. Takie samo spojrzenie otrzymał chyba od każdej osoby znajdującej się w salonie, włączając w to samego Dracona.  
  
— Skoro tak ważne jest dla ciebie wzajemne zaufanie — ciągnął dalej Potter, nie spuszczając wciąż sztucznie niewinnego wzroku z Weasleya — nie będziesz miał problemu, bym zadał ci te same pytania, które zamierzasz zadać Malfoyowi?  
  
Weasley zaniemówił. Z ust kilku członków Zakonu padły pytania, ale ta bitwa należała wyłącznie do Weasleya i Pottera.   
  
— Harry, o co ci chodzi? — zapytała w końcu Granger, stając po lewej stronie Pottera.   
  
— Chodzi mi o to, Hermiono — powiedział Potter, nawet na sekundę nie spuszczając wzroku z Weasleya — że to przesłuchanie powinno się odbyć jedynie w obecności pani dyrektor i opiekunów poszczególnych domów w Hogwarcie, a nie w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa ze wszystkimi jego członkami na widowni.   
  
— Harry — zaczął Weasley, w końcu odzyskując głos — nie mam pojęcia, co chcesz osiągnąć, ale Malfoy ukrywa zbyt wiele, byśmy mogli mu wystarczająco zaufać.  
  
— Czyli ty, Charlie, nie masz nic do ukrycia? — Niewinny ton głosu i lekki uśmiech Pottera musiał podziałać na Weasleya jak kubeł zimnej wody. Jego prawa powieka zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć i Draco obawiał się, że Potter przekroczył granicę, której nie powinien.  
  
— Tu nie chodzi o mnie — odparł w końcu rudzielec pewnym głosem.  
  
— Czyżby? — Potter pozwolił pytaniu zawisnąć na chwilę, zanim wszedł do pokoju i stanął kilka kroków od Weasleya.   
  
— Dlaczego go bronisz? — spytał Weasley, a Draco poczuł jak serce wędruje mu do gardła. Jednak zanim Potter miał szansę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Weasley kontynuował twardym tonem: — Malfoy to morderca, który już raz wpuścił śmierciożerców do Hogwartu. — Cedził słowa coraz mocniej i widać było, że powoli traci nad sobą kontrolę. — Musimy dowiedzieć się kogo zabił i czy ma jakiś związek z wydarzeniami wczorajszego wieczoru!  
  
Draco obserwował wymianę zdań pomiędzy Potterem i Weasleyem z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem. Nie próbował się nawet odezwać, wiedząc, że nikt go nie wysłucha. Potter radził sobie dobrze, ale Weasley właśnie wyciągnął argument, którego nie dało się zbić.   
  
— Nie powiedziałem, że nie powinno się go przesłuchać, tylko że przesłuchanie powinno się odbyć na innych warunkach. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Czy komukolwiek będzie przeszkadzać, jeśli to nie Charlie przeprowadzi przesłuchanie? — zwrócił się do zgromadzonych w pokoju osób.  
  
— Co ty wyrabiasz? — rzucił gniewnie Weasley, łapiąc Pottera za ramię. Członkowie Zakonu byli podzieleni na tych zaskoczonych i tych podejrzliwych, którzy w ruchach Weasleya zaczęli dostrzegać coś więcej niż zwykłe pragnienie dotarcia do prawdy.  
  
— Albo pozwolisz mi przesłuchać Malfoya na moich warunkach, albo to ty go przesłuchasz, a następnie ja przesłucham ciebie w obecności wszystkich zgromadzonych tu osób, włączając w to twoją rodzinę — odparł Potter lodowatym tonem i nagle przed oczami Dracona stał ten sam człowiek, który rzucił bez skrupułów Sectumsemprę. — Chyba nie boisz się kilku pytań, na które będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć pod wpływem veritaserum, skoro nie masz _nic_ do ukrycia, prawda?  
  
Draco skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że Potter nie zrobił na nim wrażenia. Nagle dostrzegł ten blask, w którym tak bardzo lubiły pławić się szmatławce pokroju _Proroka_ i tłumy fanów.  
  
— Odpuść, Charlie — dodał Potter lekko, pewny, że wygrał tę bitwę.   
  
Weasley rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na resztę, zanim wyprostował się i odsunął od Pottera. Jego ręka chwilę później także opuściła ramię chłopaka, w zamian zaciskając się w pięść. Weasley uśmiechnął się krzywo i rzucił:  
  
— Jest cały twój.  
  
Odszedł na koniec pokoju, natychmiast przyszpilony lawiną wyszeptanych przez swoją matkę pytań. Draco szczerze wątpił, że Weasley ustąpi Potterowi. To jednak tylko upewniło go, że Weasley musiał mieć znacznie większy udział w rumuńskich akcjach, niż przypuszczał.  
  
Nikt nie niepokoił pytaniami Pottera; prawdopodobnie wszyscy uznali, że musiał wiedzieć, co robi, i tego nie kwestionowali. Plusy bycia Wybrańcem. Potter nie marnował czasu. Podszedł do stolika, chwycił w dłoń kieliszek i wyciągnął go w stronę Dracona w oferującym geście. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Draco przełknął, wiedząc, że to największa próba zaufania, jakiej kiedykolwiek został poddany. Choć Potter wydawał się stać po jego stronie, mogło to być mylne wrażenie. Poza tym musiał całkowicie zaufać Potterowi, że tak poprowadzi przesłuchanie, by nie ujawnić niczego, czego Draco nie chciał ujawnić. Nie był na to gotowy. Tak bardzo nie był na to gotowy. Chwycił kieliszek, delikatnie ocierając własnymi palcami o palce Pottera i nikła wiązka soczystej zieleni samoistnie do niego wybiegła. Patrzył w oczy Pottera przez kilka sekund, następnie przełknął zawartość kieliszka na jeden raz, nadal nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Miał rację, to była woda. Kącik ust Pottera drgnął lekko, jakby musiał powstrzymywać się przed uśmiechem. Następnie chłopak zerknął na Shacklebolta, który po kilku sekundach dał mu znać, że może zaczynać. Draco nie potrzebował żadnego zapewnienia, by wiedzieć, że eliksir działa. Ciało mu lekko skostniało, a szczęka zacisnęła się niemal boleśnie w oczekiwaniu na pytania.  
  
— Jak się nazywasz? — zaczął Potter.  
  
— Draco Abraxas Malfoy — wypłynęło z jego ust praktycznie bez udziału woli.  
  
— Abraxas? Serio? — Brwi Pottera ściągnęły się w niedowierzaniu.  
  
— Tak — odparł mechanicznie Draco. — To po moim dziadku — dodał, bo tego najwidoczniej wymagał eliksir. Potter kiwnął głową.   
  
— Ile osób zamordowałeś? — przeszedł do rzeczy.   
  
— Jedną — odpowiedział. Rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie. Potter nie mógł mieć pewności, że mężczyzna w lochach był jego jedyną ofiarą.  
  
— Czy zrobiłeś to na polecenie Voldemorta?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Czy zrobiłeś to dla własnych celów?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Czy zrobiłeś to w czyjejś obronie?  
  
— Tak.  
  
Dobiegło go kilka podnieconych szeptów. Członkowie Zakonu wpatrywali się w niego z widocznym niedowierzaniem, które Draco rozumiał. Sam by siebie nie podejrzewał o coś takiego. Weasley zmrużył oczy w nieczytelnym grymasie.  
  
— Czy uratowałeś tej osobie życie? — kontynuował Potter.   
  
— Raczej tak.  
  
Jak na razie szło dobrze. Potter zadawał pytania, które wymagały prostej odpowiedzi, bez zagłębiania się w jakiekolwiek szczegóły. Mimo wszystko Draco nie mógł przestać nerwowo wybijać rytmu palcami o podłokietnik. Potter stał przed nim w pozie, która na pierwszy rzut oka mogła wyglądać na swobodną, jednak Draco widział, że był równie zdenerwowany.  
  
— Czy tą osobą był ktoś z twojej rodziny?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Czy była to osoba, na której ci zależało?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Czy mogłeś zignorować tę osobę?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Czy uratowanie jej przysporzyło ci jakiś korzyści?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Czy dokonując zabójstwa byłeś w dobrym stanie fizycznym i psychicznym?  
  
Granger rzuciła Potterowi pełne podejrzliwości spojrzenie, a jej usta rozchyliły się lekko. Musiała się czegoś domyślić.  
  
— Nie — odparł Draco, dociskając palce do podłokietnika.  
  
— Czyli była to całkowicie bezinteresowna pomoc? — upewnił się Potter.  
  
— Tak.  
  
Kilka osób wymieniło zdezorientowane spojrzenia, a Tonks uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
  
— Wiesz, kim był człowiek, którego zabiłeś?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Czy żałujesz tego, że pomogłeś kompletnie obojętnej ci osobie?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Czy wciąż współpracujesz ze śmierciożercami albo Voldemortem?  
  
— Nie.   
  
Potter sprawnie oczyszczał go ze wszystkich zarzutów, o jakie wciąż mógł być podejrzewany. Mimo wszystko zdenerwowanie Dracona rosło wraz z każdym kolejnym pytaniem. Koszula przykleiła mu się do pleców; czuł krople potu spływające mu po żebrach.  
  
— Co do wczorajszego wieczoru — zaczął Potter, spoglądając prosto w oczy Weasleya, zanim ponownie skupił się na Draconie. — Czy zaplanowałeś albo w jakikolwiek sposób pomogłeś w ataku na McGonagall, a także w zdewastowaniu jej gabinetu?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Czy znasz prawdziwą tożsamość osoby, która podszywała się pod Pansy Parkinson?  
  
Uśmiech czaił się w oczach Pottera. Draco tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał własny.  
  
— Nie — odparł szczerze, wiedząc, że „Viorica Vulcan” nie było prawdziwym nazwiskiem Viorici.  
  
Draco myślał, że Potter na tym zakończy przesłuchanie, ale po chwili wahania, chłopak zadał jeszcze jedno, chyba najtrudniejsze pytanie:  
  
— Czy byłbyś skłonny do bezinteresownej pomocy którejkolwiek ze znajdujących się tutaj osób?  
  
Draco wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim z jego ust wypłynęło proste:  
  
— Tak.  
  
Potter kiwnął głową, tym razem już nie kryjąc uśmiechu.  
  
— Myślę, że to was wszystkich zadowala. — Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Dracona w zaskoczeniu, niedowierzaniu bądź czystym szoku, ale nikt nie oponował, więc Potter uznał to za potwierdzenie. — Kingsley, ile czasu powinno jeszcze działać veritaserum?  
  
— Pół minuty — odparł mężczyzna, zerkając na klepsydrę.  
  
— Jesteś w pełni człowiekiem?  
  
Pytanie padło z lewej strony pokoju, zadane męskim głosem z mocnym akcentem. Constantin opierał się o ścianę, a jego twarz wykrzywiona była w charakterystycznym dla mężczyzny niepokojącym uśmiechu.   
  
— Tak — wypadło z ust Dracona. Czuł, że to pułapka.  
  
— Przesłuchanie skończone! — rzucił gniewnie Potter, wpatrując się w Constantina, który nic sobie z niego nie robił i kontynuował:  
  
— Jesteś jednym z nich? — Przekrzywił głowę, a jego oczy błyszczały. A potem powiedział _to_ słowo po rumuńsku. To, które oznaczało „budzącego”. Tak określała się Viorica.  
  
— Nie rozumiem. Nie znam rumuńskiego.  
  
Pierwsze zdanie było kłamstwem. Widocznie Shacklebolt pomylił się o kilkanaście zbawiennych sekund. Constantin zmrużył oczy, ale w tym momencie piasek w klepsydrze przesypał się do końca.   
  
— Skłam — powiedział Potter do Dracona, zapewne chcąc się upewnić, że eliksir przestał działać.   
  
Draco skierował wzrok na Billa Weasleya, który przyglądał mu się z podejrzliwością godną jego młodszych braci i bez zastanowienia rzucił:  
  
— Przespałem się z twoją żoną.  
  
Bill skoczył na równe nogi, wściekły, i potrzeba było trzech osób, żeby go uspokoić i z powrotem posadzić. Draco wiedział, że wykorzystał zagranie poniżej pasa, mówiąc prawdę, którą wszyscy wzięli za kłamstwo, ale przynajmniej odegrał się na jednym Weasleyu. Na szczęście Fleur była nieobecna, a nawet, jeśli Bill przekaże jej, co Draco powiedział, to i tak szczerze wątpił, by się do czegokolwiek przyznała. Tonks rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie, jednocześnie się uśmiechając i kręcąc głową, co zepsuło cały efekt. Mrugnął do niej. Może miał szansę odzyskać jakąś rodzinę.  
  
— Myślę, że powinniśmy teraz przejść do głównego tematu, dla którego zostało zwołane to zebranie, czyli do wydarzeń z wczorajszego wieczoru — zaproponował Shacklebolt. Jego bystry wzrok przesunął się po twarzach osób znajdujących się w pokoju i Draco nie miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna wyłapał znacznie więcej, niż okazywał.  
  
Draco miał ochotę wywrócić oczami, bo jego zdaniem głównym celem spotkania miało być widowisko polegające na wyciągnięciu z niego siłą najgorszych wspomnień, ale kim on był, by się kłócić?   
  
Shacklebolt spojrzał wymownie na Tonks. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.  
  
— Och, no tak! — mruknęła do siebie, po czym chwyciła swoją torbę i zanurzyła w niej rękę aż po łokieć.   
  
W trakcie poszukiwań z listonoszki dobiegły bardzo dziwne dźwięki przywodzące na myśl stukanie butelek o siebie, piszczenie i odgłos do złudzenia przypominający bardzo ciche fajerwerki. W końcu Tonks wyciągnęła z niej mocno pomięty, zapisany pergamin i uśmiechnęła się do Shacklebolta przepraszająco, po czym natychmiast wygładziła kartkę jednym ruchem różdżki i położyła ją przed sobą na stole. Następnie wróciła do grzebania w torbie, zagryzając wargę, a końcówki jej włosów przybrały czerwony odcień. Po chwili rozpromieniła się i wyjęła puchate, samopiszące pióro, które zawisło w powietrzu, gdy tylko wypuściła je z dłoni.   
  
Shacklebolt rzucił na pergamin zaklęcie, które skopiowało go kilkanaście razy, a następnie każda z kopii poszybowała do znajdujących się w pokoju osób. Draco chwycił swoją, dostrzegając kilka schludnie zapisanych nazwisk. Tylko dwa brzmiały mgliście znajomo.  
  
— To lista osób, które wytypowaliśmy na naszego oszusta — ogłosił Shacklebolt. — Czy ktoś chciałby dodać do niej jakieś nazwisko?  
  
— Viorica Vulcan — rzucił od razu Constantin, przyglądając się liście ze skwaszoną miną.   
  
— Nie żyje — odparł Weasley, rzucając mu wymowne spojrzenie. — Powtarzałem ci to setki razy.  
  
Draco zauważył, że Potter, tak samo jak on, napiął się w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź Constantina.  
  
— Widziałeś ciało? — rzucił jadowicie Rumun.  
  
Serce Dracona zatrzymało się na chwilę. Ledwo utrzymywał pod kontrolą buzującą mu pod skórą magię.  
  
— Nie — przyznał Weasley — ale wiem to z potwierdzonego źródła...  
  
Potter wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Draco ledwie widocznie pokręcił głową. Nie mogli się tak szybko wydać.  
  
— Nie ma ciała, nie ma trupa — odparł niemal śpiewnym tonem Constantin, a na jego usta powrócił firmowy uśmieszek. — Charlie, nie znasz jej tak dobrze, jak ja. Dopisz ją — rzucił w kierunku samopiszącego pióra. Gdy tylko skrobanie ustało, Draco zobaczył na swojej kopii nazwisko Viorici.  
  
— Kto to jest? — zapytała gniewnie pani Weasley, wpatrując się oczekująco w syna, który nie spuszczał wzroku z Constantina.  
  
— Ktoś, kogo na pewno nie należy lekceważyć — odpowiedział Rumun, zerkając wymownie w kierunku Weasleya.  
  
Pani Weasley wyglądała tak, jakby chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, jednak musiała zdecydować, że wypyta syna później, bo zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i utkwiła wzrok w zdobionych dywanie.  
  
— Ta Viorica — zaczął Shacklebolt, spoglądając to na Weasleya, to na Constantina — możecie podać więcej informacji?   
  
— Mam list gończy, ale nie przy sobie. Później ci podam — zaczął Constantin swoim niskim, gardłowym głosem, a samopiszące pióro natychmiast zaczęło notować. — Najprawdopodobniej rumuńskie pochodzenie. Czarne włosy, ciemne oczy, jasna skóra. Bardzo wysoka. Wiek — wzruszył ramionami — dwadzieścia pięć do trzydziestu lat. Może więcej. — Wrócił na swoje miejsce na parapecie i odchylił głowę, opierając ją o szybę. — Jest piekielnie sprytna i bezwzględna. Poluję na nią od lat i tylko dwa razy trafiłem na jej ślad. Pięć lat temu dołączyła do Cieni, to takie — szukał odpowiedniego słowa — legiony wampirów. No wiecie, walczą razem, chcą nam zepsuć Rumunię. — Skrzywił się. — Vulcan dowodziła jednym oddziałem. Pół roku temu doszły nas plotki, że zginęła, ale ja w to nie wierzę — zakończył, posyłając twarde spojrzenie Weasleyowi.  
  
— To bardzo ciekawe, ale przydałby się motyw — zauważył słusznie Lupin, przyglądając się Constantinowi z powątpiewaniem. — Po co ktoś taki miałby atakować Hogwart?  
  
Constantin uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.  
  
— A co, jeśli powiem, że jej oddział dołączył do Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać dwa lata temu?  
  
To wyznanie wywołało lekkie poruszenie. Oczy Constantina skierowały się na Dracona, a jego uśmiech poszerzył.  
  
— Powinieneś ją znać — rzucił chłodno.  
  
Draco nie miał pewności, kogo w tym momencie bardziej nienawidzi. Gardził Weasleyami z zasady, więc Charlie nie musiał się bardzo starać, by wzbudzić w nim niechęć, ale teraz Constantin zaczął wysuwać się na prowadzenie.  
  
— Znałem — odparł powoli — a raczej poznałem. Widziałem ją raptem dwa razy. Nie byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi — rzucił z udawaną kpiną.  
  
— Doprawdy? — Brwi Constantina uniosły się w górę, co w komplecie z jego wiecznym uśmieszkiem wyglądało po prostu groźnie.  
  
— Myślę, że nie ma to większego znaczenia — podjął ponownie Lupin, powodując, że uśmieszek Constantina w końcu zniknął.  
  
— Jak to nie ma? — warknął Rumun, koncentrując się na Lupinie.  
  
— W jaki sposób po raz pierwszy dostałeś się do Hogwartu? — zapytał wilkołak. Constantin wyglądał na kompletnie wytrąconego z równowagi jego pytaniem. — Nie przez kominek, prawda? Zapewne musiałeś się aportować poza polem ochronnym Hogwartu i zaczekać, aż ktoś cię wprowadzi. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, uruchomiłeś także czujniki, bo Hogwart nie rozpoznał twojej magii.  
  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytał Constantin, łypiąc na niego spod byka.  
  
— Do tego, że do Hogwartu nie może sobie ot tak wejść ktoś obcy — wyjaśnił Lupin. Przekręcił się z powrotem do reszty zebranych i wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie prowadził jedną ze swoich lekcji. — Nowi uczniowie dostają się do Hogwartu poprzez jezioro, bo tam bariery są najbardziej płynne, a więc magia zamku szybciej się do nich przyzwyczaja. Podczas wizyty delegacji z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu, bariery zostały na kilka godzin spłycone, żeby Hogwart mógł się dostosować także do nich. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a — zaznaczył — bariery wzmocniły się kilkukrotnie, dodaj do tego czujniki i zrozumiesz, że nawet jeśli tej całej Viorice udało się jakimś cudem przedostać do Hogwartu, _nie ma_ możliwości, by pozostała zignorowana przez magię zamku — dokończył, zwracając się ponownie do Constantina, który zagryzał mocno zęby. — No chyba, że uczyła się w Hogwarcie, ale szczerze w to wątpię.  
  
— Myślę, że Remus ma rację — zaczął Shacklebolt, ale przerwał w momencie, w którym Constantin uderzył pięścią w stół.  
  
— To była ona! Jestem tego pewny! To musiała być ona! — wrzasnął z tak mocnym akcentem, że ledwo był zrozumiały. Ciskał wściekłe spojrzenia na wszystkie strony. Wyglądał jak szaleniec.  
  
— Luca! — warknął zszokowany Weasley, w sekundzie łapiąc Constantina za ramię i odciągając go od stołu. — Opanuj się!  
  
— To była ona! — wycedził przez zęby Constantin, niemal opluwając Weasleya. — A on — wskazał palcem na Dracona — jej w tym pomógł! — Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na zgromadzony tłumek, zanim dodał: — Przekonacie się, że miałem rację. — Po czym wypadł z salonu, mrucząc pod nosem po rumuńsku coś, co musiało być przekleństwem.  
  
W pokoju zaległa cisza. Wszyscy byli zbyt oszołomieni, żeby w jakiś sposób zareagować na ten nagły wybuch Constantina.   
  
— Przepraszam was — wydusił w końcu Weasley, wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął Constantin. — Ma na jej punkcie obsesję. Lepiej za nim pójdę — dodał, po czym sam opuścił pokój.  
  
Nazwisko Viorici zniknęło z listy, choć wisiało w powietrzu, w gęstej, dusznej atmosferze. Draco spojrzał na Pottera, który obserwował go poważnym, wymownym wzrokiem. Wpadli w bardzo wielkie bagno.  
  
Przez następne dwie godziny Zakon po kolei sprawdzał każde nazwisko z listy. Draco wiedział, że to bezcelowe, ale raz na jakiś czas rzucał pytanie czy podawał coś w wątpliwość, by zachować pozory. Pytano go także, o czym rozmawiał z napastnikiem, gdy znalazł się za barierą, i czy coś zauważył. Draco szedł w zaparte, że bariera była typowa dla śmierciożerców i przepuszczała każdego, kto miał Mroczny Znak – dlatego odrzuciła Weasleya i Constantina. Pewnym głosem wyraził swoje „przypuszczenie”, że napastnik musiał wiedzieć, że Draco zna sposób na wydostanie się z Hogwartu i to właśnie dlatego go zwabił. Skłamał także, że punkt aportacyjny oszust wyciągnął z niego poprzez legilimencję. Wydawało się, że jego wersja była wystarczająco przekonująca, bo nikt nie drążył tematu zbyt głęboko. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.  
  
Constantin nie wrócił do salonu, tak samo jak i Charlie. Pani Weasley po kwadransie przeprosiła zebranych i także opuściła pokój w towarzystwie męża. Na wszystkich piegowatych twarzach gościł niepokój i niezrozumienie, które zmieniały się w nienawistny grymas za każdym razem, kiedy Draco zabierał głos. Ron Weasley patrzył na Pottera, jakby ten go uderzył. Potter unikał jego wzroku, tak samo jak wzroku Granger, czy któregokolwiek z Weasleyów. Skupiał się na tym, co mówił Lupin, Shacklebolt czy Moody i wyglądał na autentycznie zainteresowanego dyskusją. Draco miał ochotę pokręcić głową w niedowierzaniu. Kiedy Złoty Chłopiec stał się tak wyrafinowanym kłamcą?  
  
O wpół do jedenastej Draco miał naprawdę dość. Maglowali teraz mężczyznę z roku Lupina, który wydawał się najbardziej przekonującym wyborem. Poza tym w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat Hogwart ukończyło tylko czterech uczniów z kłami, co bardzo zawężało listę podejrzanych. Kiedy Draco przyznał, że widział mężczyznę podczas zebrania śmierciożerców, większość osób wyglądało na przekonanych, że to właśnie on stał za atakiem. Rude klony zaczęły się nawet naśmiewać, że śmierciożercy mają ciężkie życie, skoro muszą przebierać się za nastoletnie dziewczyny. Podpytywali także Dracona, czy i on musiał robić podobne rzeczy. Więc tak, Draco miał dość. Wstał i rzucił krótkie wyjaśnienie, że musi skorzystać z toalety, po czym wyszedł z dusznego salonu, wypełnionego gwarem i zapachem piwa kremowego.   
  
Skierował się do kuchni, po drodze mijając portret ciotki Walburgi w słabo oświetlonym korytarzu. Kobieta skrzywiła się, jakby właśnie połknęła cytrynę, a jej oczy błyszczały z nienawiści.  
  
— Wstydziłbyś się! — wrzasnęła. — Żaden Black nie pomaga szumowinom! Nie jesteś godny tego rodu!  
  
Gdyby Draco nie był tak bardzo zmęczony i obolały, zapewne zacząłby się z nią kłócić, ale w tym momencie ograniczył się jedynie do środkowego palca, który zdenerwował ciotkę jeszcze bardziej. Wrzeszczała za nim nadal, nawet kiedy skręcił za róg korytarza. Draco naprawdę się dziwił, dlaczego oprócz zaklęcia Trwałego Przylepca ciotka nie zainwestowała też w urok, który pozwoliłby jej pluć jadem z ram obrazu. To powinno ją usatysfakcjonować.  
  
Plusem bycia Blackiem było to, że dom reagował na niego – czy to szmerem ścian czy gęstniejącym powietrzem. To miejsce trwało w swoim własnym czasie odmierzonym w życiach jego mieszkańców. Magia Blacków wypełniała każdy zakątek domu; tętniła w ścianach, pod skrzypiącą podłogą, w rzeźbionych klamkach czy kryształowych, uśpionych żyrandolach. Rozrastała się jak żyły w żywym organizmie, utrzymując budynek w całości niemal jak wielkie, bijące serce. Tak samo było z Malfoy Manor, dopóki nie rozsypało się w proch.  
  
Wszedł do kuchni, która od razu rozjaśniła się przytłumionych światłem świec. Drewniane blaty pokryte były kurzem tak samo jak stół, ramy obrazów i podłoga. Widział smugi na oszklonych drzwiczkach szafek, które mijał, kierując się w stronę wielkiego kominka znajdującego się na końcu pomieszczenia. Jeśli miał rację, ten dom rządził się podobnym zasadami, co Malfoy Manor. Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął opuszkami palców po drewnianym gzymsie, zbierając na nie cienką warstwę kurzu. Zawibrowało tak, jak się spodziewał. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i w tym samym momencie poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stał Potter, opierający się o framugę z rękami założonymi na piersi. Obserwował go, zaintrygowany.  
  
— Proszę, proszę — zakpił Draco. — Ktoś tu się wreszcie nauczył wyciszać kroki. Jestem pod wrażeniem.  
  
Potter wyglądał, jakby nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który siłą wygiął mu usta.   
  
— Co tam robisz? — rzucił, stojąc dalej w progu kuchni.  
  
— Co ty tu robisz? — odparł zadziornie Draco. — Powiedziałeś reszcie, że musisz mi potrzymać, jak będę sikał?  
  
Potter parsknął pod nosem.  
  
— Powiedziałem, że ktoś powinien cię przypilnować — odpowiedział. — No to co tam robisz?  
  
Draco kiwnął na niego głową, żeby podszedł, po czym wrócił do oględzin kominka. Nie słyszał wyciszonych już kroków Pottera, kiedy ten przemierzył kuchnię i stanął po jego lewej stronie, przyglądając mu się z rezerwą. Palce Dracona przesunęły się wzdłuż gzymsu i zsunęły na metopę z wyrzeźbionym herbem Blacków. To tutaj magia była najmocniej skoncentrowana. Docisnął dłoń całą powierzchnią i pchnął. Metopa zapadła się do środka razem z pozostałymi częściami kominka, ujawniając tonące w mroku schody. Draco uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją na widok miny Pottera.  
  
— Chodź — rzucił, łapiąc Pottera za rękaw i pociągając za sobą w dół schodów. Na szczęście Potter nie należał do osób, które trzeba było do czegokolwiek namawiać, więc ruszył przed siebie z ciekawskim błyskiem w oku.  
  
Gdy tylko wkroczyli na pierwszy stopień, ogień zapłonął na mosiężnych pochodniach zawieszonych na ścianach w równych odstępach po obu stronach korytarza. Jedna po drugiej ożywały, rozpalając się z cichym sykiem i rozjaśniając coraz więcej mroku. W korytarzu rozciągały się ogromne pajęczyny; oblepiały rączki pochodni i zwisały z sufitu. Podłoga była pokryta tak grubą warstwą kurzu, że przy każdym kroku spod stóp uciekała im chmura dymu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach stęchlizny.   
  
Gdy zeszli mniej więcej do połowy schodów, przejście zamknęło się za nimi, z powrotem układając w kominek. Draco nachylił się do Pottera i zajrzał mu w oświetlone złotawym blaskiem pochodni oczy.  
  
— Strach obleciał? — zakpił.  
  
— Chciałbyś — odparł dziarsko Potter, po czym ruszył w dół schodów, nie oglądając się na Dracona.  
  
Draco zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i podążył za chłopakiem. Potter stał już na samym dole, kiedy Ślizgon do niego dołączył, wpatrując się z podejrzliwością w rzędy solidnie okrytych kurzem beczek, skrzynek i wypełnionych słoikami półek.  
  
— Co to za miejsce? — spytał Potter, rozglądając się zdezorientowany po pomieszczeniu.  
  
— Spiżarnia — odparł Draco, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. — A czego się spodziewałeś? — Minął Pottera, kierując się w stronę półek z winami.  
  
— Liczyłem na coś bardziej pasjonującego, jeśli mam być szczery — usłyszał za sobą zawiedziony głos Pottera. — Po co ukrywać w ten sposób spiżarnię? Okej, zrozumiałbym, gdyby chodziło o Rona. Dla niego jedzenie to priorytet.  
  
— Oprócz żywności, znajdują się tu także składniki do rzadkich eliksirów — powiedział Draco, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na zawartość mijanych przez niego słoików. — A także, jeśli się nie mylę, powinno być tu drugie wyjście z domu, jakiś punkt aportacyjny albo schron.   
  
— Och, chyba że tak.  
  
Draco dotarł w końcu do półki z winami i zatrzymał się przy niej. Przeglądał etykiety z palcami zawieszonymi w powietrzu na milimetry od szkła, zanim znalazł butelkę, która go usatysfakcjonowała. Zerwał z szyjki pajęczynę oplatającą ją niczym ozdobna koronka i zdjął wino z półki.   
  
— Zakon nie zacznie się denerwować, że tak długo cię nie ma? — zapytał, przenosząc wzrok na Pottera, który zbliżał się do niego, zaintrygowany. — Jeszcze pomyślą, że i ciebie zamordowałem.  
  
— Powiedziałem im, że muszę z tobą porozmawiać — odparł Potter, stając u jego boku. — Slughorn prosił, żebyśmy wrócili przed północą do Hogwartu — dodał, przyglądając się etykiecie na trzymanej przez Dracona butelce. — Hej, to elfickie wino?  
  
Draco spojrzał na niego, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu druga głowa.  
  
— To cyrylica, idioto — rzucił grobowym głosem.  
  
Końcówki uszu Pottera zaczerwieniły się, gdy chłopak dalej wpatrywał się w etykietę.  
  
— To naprawdę słowa? — wypalił, chyba nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. — Wyglądają jak krzaczki — dodał, marszcząc brwi. Draco przewrócił oczami. — Co jest tutaj napisane? — spytał, podnosząc wzrok na Dracona.  
  
— _Perła Wschodu_ — odczytał Draco z etykiety.  
  
— _Perła Wschodu_ — powtórzył Potter, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w etykietę.  
  
— Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Zafascynował Się Cyrylicą — zakpił Draco, za co otrzymał kuksańca w bok.  
  
— To co? Pijemy? — zapytał Potter z błyskiem w oku, wyjmując Draconowi butelkę z ręki i odkorkowując ją.  
  
— To wino ma prawie siedemdziesiąt lat! — warknął Draco, wyrywając mu butelkę z rąk. — Chcesz pić siedemdziesięcioletnie wino prosto z gwinta? Miejże trochę ogłady! — Potter podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, ale Draco zawahał się na moment, patrząc na etykietę. — W sumie to wino rosyjskie, a nie francuskie. — Wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął łyk prosto z butelki.   
  
***  
  
— Skąd Constantin ma taką pewność? — Potter skrzywił się w skupieniu, jednocześnie bębniąc palcami o szyjkę butelki. Byli już w połowie. Siedzieli pod ścianą w miejscu najmniej obleganym przez kurz i pajęczyny.   
  
— Nie ma pewności, to tylko przeczucie — rzucił Draco. — Nie ma żadnego dowodu. Gdyby miał, na pewno by o nim powiedział.   
  
Potter kiwnął w milczeniu głową, przyjmując jego odpowiedź.  
  
— Zastanawiałem się nad tym, co powiedział Lupin — podjął po jakimś czasie Potter. — No wiesz, o magii zamku. Dlaczego czujniki nie zareagowały w momencie, w którym się z nią aportowałeś?  
  
— Może dlatego, że była ledwie żywa? — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Może zwyczajnie jej nie wyczuły.  
  
— Zakon jest pewny, że napastnikiem był Anglik. Viorica mówi po angielsku perfekcyjnie — zauważył.  
  
— A także po rosyjsku, rumuńsku, francusku i cholera wie jeszcze jakiemu — warknął Draco. — Ja mówię perfekcyjnie po francusku, a Francuzem nie jestem.  
  
— Chodzi o jej prawdziwe nazwisko — wydusił w końcu Potter. — Jest angielskie. Imię nie, ale nazwisko jest typowo angielskie! — Draco uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. — Poza tym portrety w gabinecie McGonagall! — kontynuował Potter nerwowym tonem. — Slughorn rozmawiał z byłymi dyrektorami i wszyscy zeznali, że po tym, jak Viorica ogłuszyła McGonagall, zaczęła niszczyć portrety. Mimo że portret Dumbledore'a znajdował się w środku, zostawiła go na sam koniec i tylko jego nie udało się do tej pory odnaleźć. Czego ona chce?  
  
Nastała cisza. Draco zatopił się we własnych myślach, a Potter sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął mocno wymiętoszoną paczkę papierosów. Wyjął jednego i włożył go między wargi, a opakowanie cisnął gdzieś na bok. Zapalił, przymykając oczy podczas zaciągania.   
  
— Nie masz więcej? — spytał Draco bez cienia nadziei w głosie. Potter pokręcił przecząco głową, nadal nie otwierając oczu.   
  
Draco potrzebował papierosa. Naprawdę potrzebował. Jednym szybkim ruchem wyjął papierosa z ust Pottera i, ignorując gniewny okrzyk chłopaka, włożył go do swoich. Zamruczał z przyjemności, gdy pierwszy raz się zaciągnął. Przymknął powieki, rozkoszując się błogim uczuciem, kiedy dym wypełnił mu płuca i odciążył umysł. To było takie dobre. Czemu wcześniej nie zaczął palić? Spojrzał na Pottera, zauważając, że ten dziwnie mu się przygląda.  
  
— Co? — zapytał, ponownie się zaciągając.  
  
— Nic — odparł Potter oblizując usta i odwrócił wzrok. Nie zażądał zwrotu papierosa, czego Draco się trochę spodziewał, w zamian za to sięgnął po butelkę i upił z niej kilka łyków na raz. — Myślisz, że powinniśmy jej dalej pomagać? — spytał po chwili.  
  
— _My_? — Draco rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. — Twoja rola już się skończyła.  
  
— Nic się nie skończyło — odparł Potter tonem, w którym pobrzmiewał zarówno smutek jak i zrezygnowanie.   
  
Popiół z papierosa spadł na szatę Dracona zanim zdążył go strzepnąć, wypalając małą, okrągłą dziurę. Potter miał rację. Nic się nie skończyło.


	15. Chapter 15

Grudniowe dni płynęły powoli, odmierzane obfitymi opadami śniegu i długimi nocami. Jezioro pokryło się grubą warstwą lodu, drzewa straszyły nagimi gałęziami, a na parapetach zawisły wielkie sople, przypominające monstrualne, lodowe kły.  
  
Draco w te grudniowe noce śnił o zamarzniętym jeziorze. Śnił, że wchodzi na lód skrzypiący pod jego stopami i idzie przed siebie. Z wiatrem wyjącym w uszach i szarpiącym ubranie, z zimnem odciśniętym na twarzy brnął dalej, aż z pola widzenia nie zniknęły mu wszystkie drzewa, zamek i błonia, i została tylko ta niekończąca się, lodowa tafla otaczająca go zewsząd. Dopiero wtedy zatrzymywał się i klękał. Gołymi dłońmi przecierał lód; palce kostniały mu z zimna, ale nie przestawał, dopóki powierzchnia nie była gładka i przezroczysta. Czekał. Głęboko pod nim pojawiał się jakiś ruch. Chwilę później dwie drobne dłonie dociskały się do jego dłoni, oddzielone od nich jedynie cienką warstwą lodu. Czasami Dafne tylko na niego patrzyła; jasne włosy tańczyły wokół jej twarzy w powolnych, wirujących ruchach. Czasami otwierała usta, z których wydobywały się bąbelki powietrza, a ona spokojnie spadała na dno. Jednak zdarzało się także, że lód zaczynał pękać, z cichym trzaskiem ryjąc wzory pod jego kolanami i palcami. Nie rejestrował momentu, w którym wpadał do wody – zawsze najpierw był na powierzchni, a potem już pod nią. Lód składał się na nowo, łącząc pęknięcia niczym puzzle, kiedy on drapał go od spodu w szponach lodowatej toni. Wtedy jego ciało obejmowały ramiona Dafne, nadzwyczaj silne i jeszcze zimniejsze od wody. Potem spadali już razem, aż nie było niczego, poza wieczną ciemnością.  
  
Jednej nocy zamiast Dafne pojawiła się Narcyza. Draco obudził się z krzykiem na ustach i z piżamą mokrą od potu oblepiającą mu ciało niczym druga skóra; pozostałe łóżka w dormitorium stały się nagle tak przeraźliwie puste, że ledwo powstrzymał cisnące się do oczu łzy. Kiedy doszedł do siebie, zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze i trząsł się do samego świtu, wpatrując w zielone, mdłe wody jeziora, naciskające na szyby po drugiej stronie okna.  
  
***  
  
Wrócił na zajęcia praktyczne i nadrobił zaległości w ciągu tygodnia, co liczyło się jako jakieś osiągnięcie, mając na uwadze, że przez dwa miesiące nie był w stanie rzucić wystarczająco silnego _Accio_ , by przenieść książkę z jednego końca pokoju na drugi. Będąc w końcu w pełni sił, Draco złapał się na tym, że dał się pochłonąć eliksirom, zaklęciom i klątwom, zupełnie jakby po raz pierwszy zasmakował, czym jest magia. I po części tak było. Nie miał nadziei, że jego magia kiedykolwiek do niego wróci, a wróciła, pełniejsza i potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie nie mógł się do niej na nowo przyzwyczaić. Wcześniej miał wszystko pod kontrolą, teraz za każdym razem musiał ją ujarzmiać niczym dzikie zwierzę. Czasami wymykała mu się spod palców, zrzucając książki z półek, zapalając mijane w dzień pochodnie czy rozrywając szwy na ubraniach, ale nawet pomimo tego, nie mógł być bardziej wdzięczny, że znów są jednością. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuł się silny.  
  
Rana na jego szyi zdążyła się już zagoić, pozostawiając po sobie jasnoróżową, wypukłą bliznę. Tak jak kazała mu Pomfrey, smarował ją dwa razy dziennie maścią, która pachniała zgnilizną. Efektów, póki co, nie było widać.  
  
McGonagall doszła do siebie po trzech dniach i z tego, co zdążył się dowiedzieć, wściekła się na Weasleya za sposób przeprowadzania przesłuchań. Plotki głosiły, że do Thomasa miał podobne podejście, co do Dracona, i siłą wyciągnął z niego, że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć swojego ojczyma. Thomas był szlamą. Pijany ojczym zaatakował jego matkę, chłopak uderzył go czymś ciężkim i zabił na miejscu. Draco nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co musiał czuć Thomas podczas przesłuchania. Jednak Thomas miał coś, czego Draco w głębi serca mu zazdrościł – Finnigan nie odstępował go na krok, nie dał się zbyć, nie przestawał się uśmiechać. I Draco widział, jak z dnia na dzień także Thomas coraz częściej pozwala sobie na lekkie wygięcie warg.  
  
Po awanturze, jaką urządziła Weasleyowi, McGonagall wezwała do siebie także Dracona i wyjaśniła mu, że choć nie chciała zezwolić na cały ten test, nie miała wyjścia. Ministerstwo nie dało jej czasu, wymuszając na niej zgodę, a w powietrzu wisiała groźba tego, że utrudnią pracę Zakonowi. Nie chciała również, by test odbywał się w Wielkiej Sali w obecności wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli, ale w ten sposób Ministerstwo miało zamiar upewnić się, że żadna osoba nie zostanie pominięta. Mając na głowie ataki na Hogsmeade i kilka mniejszych wiosek niedaleko Londynu, McGonagall musiała ustąpić. Draco naprawdę jej nie winił. Choć była osobą, którą na swój sposób cenił i szanował, cała ta odpowiedzialność, jaka na nią spadła po śmierci Dumbledore'a, zdawała się ją nieco przerastać, co widział w coraz głębszych zmarszczkach na twarzy kobiety i we włosach, mających w sobie teraz znacznie więcej szarości niż czerni.  
  
Constantin gościł w Hogwarcie coraz częściej, panosząc się na korytarzach, jakby był ich panem. Draco, znów z zaufanego, plotkarskiego źródła, dowiedział się, że mężczyzna ma w najbliższym czasie udzielać lekcji z zakresu obrony przed magicznymi istotami. Mając na uwadze, że wampir ot tak wchodzi sobie do szkoły i atakuje dyrektorkę, nie było to głupie posunięcie. Draco miał jednak nadzieję, że nie będzie zmuszony spędzać z Constantinem więcej czasu, niż to konieczne. Kilka razy mężczyzna nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, a jego spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło, że wie, co Draco ukrywa. Wiedział, że Draco pomógł Viorice. Wiedział, że Draco był Budzącym. Nie wyrażał już swoich opinii na głos, nie podjudzał nikogo przeciwko niemu, ale sama świadomość tego, że on _wie_ , trzymała Dracona w niepokoju.  
  
Viorica nie skontaktowała się z nim od czasu ucieczki. To było raczej do przewidzenia, że trochę czasu minie, zanim na nowo zaaklimatyzuje się w wolnym świecie, nieograniczonym wąskimi murami rumuńskiej celi. Jeśli Viorica trafiła do niej w czasie, w którym pojawiły się plotki o jej śmierci, czyli pod koniec kwietnia, oznaczało to, że spędziła w niewoli pełne pół roku. _Pół roku_. Tyle czasu musiała nadrobić, odkopując stare nory i przecierając na nowo ścieżki. Draco spodziewał się od niej jakiejś wiadomości najwcześniej w lutym, choć coraz częściej zdarzało mu się wątpić, czy nie pokłada w niej za dużej nadziei. Miał wiele podstaw, by sądzić, że można na nią liczyć – uratował jej życie, pomógł dojść do siebie, a także uciec. Viorice nie powinno się ufać, nie, ale była lojalna i czuł, że jeśli trafi na ślad jego matki, na pewno da mu znać w ten czy inny sposób.  
  
Sprawa jej ucieczki w dalszym ciągu nie została wyjaśniona. Potter zdążył mu tylko powiedzieć, że Mrużka nie pomogła Viorice wydostać się z komnaty. Przysięgała to na skrzacie słowo. A więc sposób, w jaki Viorica zdobyła Eliksir Wielosokowy nadal pozostawał tajemnicą, tak samo zresztą jak wszystko, co jej dotyczyło. Portret Dumbledore'a udało się naprawić dopiero niedawno, ale podobno były dyrektor nie miał im nic do powiedzenia, uparcie twierdząc, że napastnik niczego od niego nie żądał, gdy ciął płótno bez słowa. Draco mu nie uwierzył. Viorica, która stężała na wieść o tym, że Dumbledore nie żyje, a potem pytała, kto jest nowym dyrektorem. Viorica, która zrobiła wszystko, by McGonagall zabrała ją do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie unieszkodliwiła zarówno kobietę, jak i wszystkie portrety, zostawiając na koniec ten należący do Dumbledore'a. Za dużo tego było, żeby uznał to za zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Draco obstawiał, że Dumbledore musiał wiedzieć o czymś, czego pragnęła Viorica, czymś, co sprawiło, że na chwilę straciła swoją maskę. Dlatego odegrała całą tę szopkę – chciała się dostać do gabinetu dyrektora i to od niego wyciągnąć. Zniszczone biurko czy wybite okno były tylko próbą zatuszowania jej prawdziwego celu. W końcu – jak przyznała sama McGonagall – z gabinetu nic nie zniknęło. Podejrzanym było jednak najbardziej to, że właśnie Dumbledore nic nie powiedział, a więc cokolwiek ustalili z Vioricą, musiało to usatysfakcjonować obie strony. Draco znał jednak za mało szczegółów, by chociaż podejrzewać, o co tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim chodziło.  
  
Snape także nie dawał żadnego znaku. Draco wielokrotnie chciał wymknąć się z zamku i skorzystać z punktu aportacyjnego, by dostać się do niego albo do osób, które mogły coś wiedzieć o zniknięciu jego matki. Mogłoby się to wydawać bezcelowe, ponieważ Snape dotarł już do wszystkich z listy Dracona, ale Draco miał przeczucie, że powinien poszukać sam, docisnąć to i owo, a nuż otrzyma ważną informację, na jaką Snape nie zwróciłby uwagi. Jednak od czasu, kiedy Viorica uciekła przy pomocy punktu aportacyjnego, został on o wiele lepiej zabezpieczony i pozostawał teraz nieaktywny. Po naciskach McGonagall wprowadzono poprawkę – punkt reagował wyłącznie na magię członków Zakonu, a aktywować go można było jedynie w nadzwyczajnych sytuacjach. Snape milczał, więc Draco musiał czekać. Nie mógł opuścić Hogwartu, póki nie dostał wyraźnego wezwania.  
  
Do Dracona dotarło też, od jak dawna nie widział Ginny Weasley, która najwyraźniej nie wróciła już do Hogwartu po tym, jak rodzice odebrali ją ze skrzydła szpitalnego. To, że w ogóle nie zauważył jej nieobecności, świadczyło tylko o tym, jak bardzo niewidoczna się stała po powrocie z rumuńskiego więzienia.  
  
Jednak numerem jeden na liście zmartwień Dracona był Potter. Potter, który po raz pierwszy stanowił dla Dracona zagadkę. Gryfon nigdy nie był skomplikowany – działał na zasadzie określonych impulsów i Draco doskonale wiedział, gdzie nacisnąć i jakiej reakcji się po nim spodziewać. Wykorzystywał to w końcu przez lata. Jednak teraz otwarta księga, jaką był Potter, nagle zamknęła się, a im dłużej Draco na niego patrzył, tym mniej rozumiał.  
  
Draco nawet w swoich najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażał sobie, że Potter kiedykolwiek stanie w jego obronie. Ale stanął. Co więcej, postawił się Charliemu Weasleyowi, będącemu nie tylko nowym opiekunem jego domu, ale przede wszystkim członkiem rodziny, która od lat traktowała Pottera jak swojego. Potter swoim zachowaniem zaryzykował coś znacznie cenniejszego niż tylko utratę zaufania. Zaryzykował utratę zastępczej rodziny, jaką stanowili dla niego Weasleyowie. Nie trzeba było też być geniuszem, by domyślić się, że Potter zna szczegóły morderstwa, którego dopuścił się Draco. Jego pytania i pewność, z jaką je zadawał, nie pozostawiały ku temu najmniejszych wątpliwości. Z jednej strony działało to na korzyść Dracona – skoro Potter wiedział i mimo to go bronił – musiał mu ufać. Z drugiej natomiast sam Potter stawał się mniej wiarygodny.  
  
Podczas przesłuchania Potter zrobił jeszcze jedną rzecz – postawił Weasleya w nieciekawym świetle, nie tak delikatnie insynuując, że mężczyzna ma swoje za uszami, co doprowadziło do wzrostu podejrzliwości pomiędzy członkami Zakonu. Draco widział jak konsekwencje tej decyzji dosięgają Pottera; jego przyjaciele nie byli już dłużej wpatrzeni w niego jak w obrazek, zamiast tego posyłali mu smutne bądź nie-do-końca-ufne spojrzenia. Potter nadal siedział przy stole Gryffindoru otoczony gromadą znajomych, ale teraz wyglądał, jakby do nich nie pasował, jakby oddzielała go bariera nie pozwalająca na bliższy kontakt.  
  
Draco podsłuchał raz rozmowę Pottera z Granger, kiedy przypadkiem się na nich natknął, wracając wieczorem z biblioteki. Gryfoni stali naprzeciwko siebie w szerokim korytarzu – Potter zwrócony był do niego plecami; dłonie schowane miał w kieszeniach szaty w pozie przypominającej nastolatka, który chce już mieć za sobą kłótnię z matką. Granger wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną, patrząc na Pottera, jakby ją rozczarował.  
  
— Dlaczego mu ufasz, Harry? — zapytała ściszonym, ale oskarżycielskim głosem, piorunując Pottera spojrzeniem. Draco nie miał wątpliwości, że to on był tematem kłótni. — Czy masz ku temu jakieś racjonalne powody?  
  
— Mam _swoje_ powody — odparł twardo Potter. Draco nie widział jego twarzy, ale był pewny, że utrzymał jej spojrzenie bez problemu. Granger pokręciła głową, potrząsając swoją czupryną w złości.  
  
— Możesz nam powiedzieć, wiesz? Mnie i Ronowi. Przecież zawsze wszystko sobie mówiliśmy. — Ton jej głosu nie był już taki ostry, a twarz wyrażała smutek i zmęczenie.  
  
— Nie, nie zawsze, Hermiono — odpowiedział Potter, a Granger zamarła, zaskoczona. — Nie zawsze mówiłem wam wszystko i tym razem też tego nie zrobię.  
  
Granger wyglądała na wstrząśniętą jego słowami. Stała na korytarzu, wpatrując się w niego z rozchylonymi w szoku ustami.  
  
— Nie poznaję cię, Harry — wydusiła w końcu cienkim głosem, wyglądając tak, jakby się miała zaraz rozpłakać.  
  
— Sam siebie nie poznaję! — odparł Potter ze złością i z goryczą tak do siebie niepodobną, że gdyby Draco nie wiedział, że to właśnie Potter przed nim stoi, to by go nie rozpoznał.  
  
Granger otworzyła już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy jej wzrok uciekł w kierunku bocznego korytarza, tam, gdzie zaledwie kilka kroków od nich stał Draco, schowany w cieniu zbroi. Potter niemal w tym samym momencie się obrócił i także dostrzegł Dracona, a wyraz jego twarzy był tak kompletnie zdruzgotany, że Draco potrzebował chwili, by się otrząsnąć.  
  
— Jakże mi przykro, że wam przeszkodziłem w waszej małej gryfońskiej schadzce — powiedział w końcu Draco, siląc się na ironiczne brzmienie.  
  
Rysy twarzy Granger stężały, jakby miała ochotę rąbnąć go jakąś paskudną klątwą. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco i ruszył przed siebie, wymijając dwójkę Gryfonów. Zanim jednak skręcił za róg korytarza, rzucił Potterowi ostatnie spojrzenie, wychwytując w jego oczach emocje, których nie potrafił nazwać.  
  
Długo nie mógł zasnąć tamtej nocy.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy w końcu zabrakło Pansy, Draco w pełni odczuł, co oznacza samotność. Choć dziewczyna często go irytowała bębniąc czerwonymi paznokciami o blat stołu czy podkradając mu dżem wiśniowy, to jednak _była_ i łagodziła brak innych Ślizgonów. Teraz Draco siedział w odosobnieniu przy swojej części stołu, za kompanów mając jedynie kilkoro młodszych uczniów, którzy nie odważyli się nawet na to, by utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Był sam. Jednak kiedy przenosił spojrzenie na stół Gryffindoru i natrafiał na smutny wzrok Pottera, otoczonego armią przyjaciół, wiedział, że nie on jedyny czuł się samotny.  
  
Coraz częściej łapał także Pottera na tym, że mu się przygląda, czy to ze stołu Gryffindoru podczas posiłków, czy na zajęciach, które mieli razem, czy na korytarzach, kiedy oddzielał ich od siebie tłum niczego nie dostrzegających uczniów. Potter nie odwracał wzroku od razu, gdy Draco go na tym przyłapał. Utrzymywał kontakt przez chwilę, zanim nie wracał do tego, co akurat robił – rozmowy z którymś z domowników, przyrządzania eliksiru, czy skupienia się na słowach profesora podczas zajęć. Sytuacja przypominałaby bardzo tę sprzed roku, gdy Potter śledził każdy jego ruch, gdyby nie mały szczegół – tym razem w spojrzeniu Gryfona nie było nawet cienia podejrzliwości. Właściwie to Draco nie potrafił określić, co w nim było. Potter po prostu się patrzył, jakby sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi.  
  
***  
  
Szesnastego grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego roku wojna oficjalnie się rozpoczęła. Tego ranka McGonagall wyszła na mównicę i w kilku zdaniach opowiedziała o tym, jak Ministerstwo upadło, a władzę przejął Czarny Pan, zrównując z ziemią kilka miast. Dodała także, że bariery muszą zostać wzmocnione, a co za tym idzie kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym będzie całkowicie zablokowany, dopóki nie wymyślą jakiegoś rozwiązania.  
  
Wielka Sala zamarła, jakby na kilka sekund ktoś zabrał z niej wszystkie dźwięki, pozostawiając ją cichą i martwą. Potem nagły szum ze zdwojoną mocą wypełnił z powrotem pomieszczenie, a uczniowie rozbieganym wzrokiem szukali swoich przyjaciół, by znaleźć ukojenie w ramionach bliskich im osób.  
  
Draco dokończył kawę, wstał od stołu i nie niepokojony przez nikogo skierował się w stronę dormitorium. Jednak kiedy miał już zejść do lochów, zatrzymał się, czując, że nie wytrzyma tej ciszy w pokoju, który kojarzył mu się ze śmiechem, rzucaniem w siebie skarpetkami, a także planowaniem, jak tym razem zrobić na złość Gryfonom. Zamiast tego zawrócił, kierując się w stronę jedynego miejsca, jakie nie wiązało się ze wspomnieniami z beztroskich lat.  
  
Komnata Tajemnic przywitała go tak, jak zawsze – wilgotnymi ścianami i zieloną poświatą wypełniającą pomieszczenie. Odwiedził to miejsce po raz pierwszy od czasu ucieczki Viorici i bez zdziwienia zauważył, że materac, jak i wszystkie ślady jej obecności zniknęły z komnaty. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, za towarzysza mając jedynie stukot własnych podeszew o kamienną podłogę, i przysiadł przy czarnej wodzie. Zielonej miał już dosyć. Zanurzył w niej palce, czując, że struktura różni się od normalnej wody – była nieco gęstsza, mocniej przylegała do skóry, a co najciekawsze, wywoływała lekkie odrętwienie. Przez te kilka lat bazyliszek musiał wpłynąć na jej właściwości, tworząc coś w rodzaju środka znieczulającego. Teraz rozumiał, czemu Viorica wpełzła do niej niemal od razu, gdy tylko miała siłę ruszyć się z materaca. Musiała wyczuć, że czarna woda przyniesie jej ulgę.  
  
Długo tam siedział, z kolanami podwiniętymi do piersi, pozwalając, by czarna woda połykała mu palce. Myślał o Blaisie i Pansy, i miał nadzieje, że są bezpieczni, gdziekolwiek się znajdują. Myślał o matce, wyobrażając sobie, że w jakiś sposób straciła pamięć. Wyobrażał sobie, że ją odnajduje i szepcze w jej jasne włosy całą historię ich życia, a ona słucha i wierzy w każde jego słowo. Wyobrażał sobie także jakieś miejsce – mały dworek otoczony zielonym ogrodem, w którym by się szczelnie zamknęli i czekali, aż to wszystko się skończy.  
  
Myślał też o Severusie, od którego nie dostał żadnej wiadomości od tygodni. Śmierciożercy przejęli władzę w magicznej Anglii, a Snape nawet nie uprzedził go, że coś takiego się zbliża. Ciągle powtarzał, że Czarny Pan się przygotowuje, że zbiera siły, że nie daje mu żadnego znaku. To było więcej niż niepokojące. Draco w głębi ducha zaczynał się obawiać, że Severusowi coś się stało. Nie widział żadnego innego logicznego wytłumaczenia tej sytuacji.  
  
Po jakimś czasie złapał się na tym, że wpatruje się w wejście do komnaty i jakaś mała część niego czeka na to, by się otworzyło, ukazując po drugiej stronie Pottera. Tak naprawdę nie mieli możliwości normalnie porozmawiać od czasu przesłuchania w domu Blacków. Lekko podchmieleni po rosyjskim winie wrócili do Hogwartu, otrzymując wymowne spojrzenie od Slughorna i w sumie na tym się skończyło. Draconowi nawet zaczęło trochę brakować tego idioty, nie żeby przyznał to na głos. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na wodę, zrównując wzrok ze swoim odbiciem, i mógłby przysiąc, że przez chwilę jego oczy przybrały odcień czarnej, głębokiej toni.  
  
***  
  
Umywalka wróciła bezgłośnie na swoje miejsce, ukrywając największy sekret Hogwartu. Miał już wracać do dormitorium, kiedy dobiegł go znajomy, dziewczęcy głos:  
  
— Cześć, Draco.  
  
Odwrócił się i zobaczył siedzącą na parapecie Martę. Uśmiechała się tak, jak zazwyczaj – z wysoko podniesionym podbródkiem i nie odsłaniając zębów. Machała wesoło nogami i co rusz jedna z nich znikała w ścianie, by za chwilę znowu się pojawić.  
  
— Witaj, Marto — odparł, posyłając jej lekki uśmiech. — Dawno cię tu nie widziałem.  
  
— Dla ciebie czas płynie znacznie szybciej niż dla mnie — powiedziała z dojrzałością, jakiej nie mogłaby mieć żywa dwunastolatka. — Czym jest kilka miesięcy w obliczu wieczności?  
  
Draco przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na umywalki, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.  
  
— Myślałam, że już cię tu nie spotkam — rzuciła po chwili Marta, przekrzywiając głowę i przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
  
— Też tak myślałem — odparł. Właśnie miał się odwrócić i odejść, kiedy naszła go pewna myśl. — Marto, czy widziałaś osobę, która zaatakowała moją koleżankę, Pansy, w tej toalecie?  
  
— Nie, już mnie o to pytano — odpowiedziała swoim piskliwym głosem, kręcąc mocno głową. Na jej usta wypłynął szeroki, niepokojąco drapieżny uśmiech. — Byłam wtedy w łazience prefektów — dodała, puszczając mu oczko. — Prefekt Ravenclawu jest bardzo przystojny.  
  
— Skoro tak twierdzisz — rzucił, starając się nie wyobrażać sobie Terry'ego Boota bez ubrań.  
  
— Ale nie jest tak przystojny jak ty — powiedziała Marta kokietującym tonem. — Jesteś pewny, że nie chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć?  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się na tę propozycję.  
  
— Nie, Marto. Jestem z tych, którzy, kiedy nadejdzie czas, pójdą dalej — odparł, widząc, jak duch lekko się krzywi.  
  
— Cóż, twoja strata — rzuciła tylko Marta, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami jednej z kabin. Chwilę później rozległ się głośny plusk obwieszczający, że Marta oficjalnie uznała ich rozmowę za zakończoną.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy minął cały dzień, a on wciąż nie dostał wezwania od Snape'a, postanowił, że ma dość czekania. Zdenerwowanie narastało w nim od rana, odtwarzając mu przed oczami coraz to gorsze scenariusze. McGonagall mogła sobie mówić, co chciała, ale prawda była taka, że musieli się dowiedzieć, na czym stoją, a Draco musiał sprawdzić, czy z Severusem wszystko było w porządku. Zapukał do gabinetu dyrektorki i wszedł, zanim usłyszał zaproszenie.  
  
— Potrzebuję zgody na odblokowanie punktu aportacyjnego — wyrzucił z siebie, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju. — Severus mnie wzywa.  
  
— Doprawdy? — spytała McGonagall, podnosząc zaciekawiony wzrok znad biurka.  
  
— Tak — odparł mocno i zmusił się, by patrzeć jej prosto w oczy.  
  
McGonagall odchyliła się na oparciu, lustrując go przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Po chwili sięgnęła po leżący na biurku pęk kluczy. Każdy z nich był inny – miały różną wielkość, kolor czy ilość zdobienia. McGonagall wyjęła z nich najdłuższy, cienki i czarny. Pokazała go Draconowi, który zdążył już nabrać co do niego podejrzeń.  
  
— Na ten klucz zostało rzucone to samo zaklęcie, co na twój pierścień i zegarek Severusa — wyjaśniła. — Gdybyś faktycznie dostał wezwanie, ten klucz rozpaliłby się do czerwoności.  
  
Draco nabrał gwałtownie powietrza do płuc, czując, jak rośnie w nim gniew.  
  
— _Muszę_ się z nim zobaczyć — powiedział z naciskiem. — Od tygodni nie daje znaku życia, a wiem, że nad czymś pracował. Poza tym, na Merlina, mamy wojnę! Musimy mieć informacje! — Wiedział, że tylko krok dzieli go od krzyku, ale nie mógł się tym teraz przejmować.  
  
— Właśnie, Draco. Mamy wojnę. Dlatego teraz tym bardziej nie możemy podejmować pochopnych decyzji — odparła twardym tonem McGonagall. — Severus na pewno ma powód, dla którego cię nie wezwał. Najwyraźniej nie jest na to wystarczająco bezpiecznie.  
  
— A może nie żyje! — wrzasnął Draco, czując jak ostatnie resztki opanowania opuszczają jego ciało.  
  
— Dokładnie o tym mówię! — powiedziała McGonagall, także nieco podnosząc głos. Draco zamarł, nie wiedząc, jak ma na to zareagować. — Draco, czy naprawdę myślisz, że Severus by cię nie wezwał, gdyby mógł? — zapytała zmęczonym głosem. — Jeśli naprawdę nie żyje, aportowanie się do jego piwnicy byłoby największą głupotą z twojej strony.  
  
— Jak może pani tak spokojnie o tym mówić? — spytał, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.  
  
— Ponieważ nie możemy teraz stracić nikogo i nie ma tu miejsca na sentymenty. Potrzebujemy każdego, kto jest w stanie walczyć.  
  
Draco stał w gabinecie zupełnie niezdolny do ruchu, wpatrując się w smutną, ale zdecydowaną twarz McGonagall. Kobieta westchnęła, po czym podniosła się zza biurka i podeszła do niego.  
  
— Hogwart jest teraz najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Wielkiej Brytanii — powiedziała, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. — Odblokowanie punktu aportacyjnego będzie się równało otwarciu drzwi prowadzących prosto do zamku. Nie możemy tak ryzykować.  
  
Draco spuścił wzrok, wiedząc, że McGonagall ma rację. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na tak ryzykowny krok.  
  
— Nie jesteś jedynym, który ma bliską osobę poza murami zamku — dodała jeszcze kobieta, znacznie cieplejszym głosem. Draco poczuł także jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu, ściskającą go lekko. — Wiem, że to trudne, ale musisz zaczekać, aż Severus sam cię zawiadomi.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową i pozwolił wyprowadzić się z gabinetu. Potarł palcem pierścień, czując w piersiach bolesny nacisk za każdym razem, gdy próbował głębiej odetchnąć.  
  
***  
  
Kolejne dni mijały w poczuciu wszechobecnego niepokoju. Uczniowie nadal uczęszczali na zajęcia, spędzali posiłki w Wielkiej Sali tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, kiedy tak naprawdę zmieniło się wszystko. Korytarze roiły się od twarzy zlęknionych wizją jutra; strach był tym bardziej widoczny w oczach młodszych dzieci, do których tak naprawdę nie docierało, co się tak właściwie dzieje. Draco często łapał się na tym, że myśli uciekały mu do pękających barier – oczami wyobraźni widział czarne postaci z maskami na twarzy, wychodzące z jeziora; widział kruszące się mury zamku, zatapiające się we własnych posadach.  
  
Życie toczyło się dalej – młodsi uczniowie wciąż lepili karykatury Filcha, rzucali się śnieżkami, czy wchodzili na jezioro po przegranym zakładzie. Nauczyciele wciąż rozdawali szlabany, zajęcia odbywały się normalnie. Jednak za każdym uśmiechem czaił się cień strachu, ukrytego głęboko w sercu każdego. Żyli oddzieleni od zła w swojej małej, złudnej utopii, zastanawiając się, jak długo to potrwa.  
  
Zakon pracował na najwyższych obrotach, ale teraz spotkania zostały zredukowane do krótkich informacji przesyłanych pomiędzy członkami znajdującymi się w Hogwarcie a tymi na zewnątrz zamku. Weasley razem z Constantinem założyli klub, w którym nauczali zaklęć i uroków przydatnych do przeżycia, jednak Draco miał w sobie jeszcze resztkę dumy, więc w trakcie ich zajęć przesiadywał w bibliotece, próbując choć przez chwilę nie myśleć o wojnie, matce czy Severusie. Siadał zawsze przy tym samym stoliku w kącie oddzielonym od serca pomieszczenia wysokimi murami regałów. Miał wrażenie, że nieważne, jak wiele książek przeczyta, jak wielu zaklęć się nauczy, cała jego wiedza i umiejętności będą niczym wobec łutu szczęścia, który każe mu zrobić krok w lewo, zamiast w prawo, i dzięki temu uniknąć zielonego strumienia śmierci.  
  
***  
  
Zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią przebiegały dość specyficznie. Weasley był bardzo profesjonalny, twardą ręką ucząc ich niezwykle przydatnych zaklęć tropiących i kamuflujących. Nikogo nie faworyzował – jak ktoś się obijał, wyciągał go na środek sali i zmuszał do działania. To było konieczne, Draco zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. To, czego starał się nauczyć ich Weasley mogło im kiedyś uratować życie, a mając na względzie oficjalnie trwającą wojnę – kiedyś przestało być odległą, mglistą przyszłością, a stało się czymś namacalnym, skrobiącym w drzwi i zaglądającym przez okna.  
  
Weasley miał także więcej subtelności niż Constantin – ani razu nie rzucił w kierunku Dracona żadnej nieprzyjemnej uwagi, traktując go na równi z innymi uczniami. Poprzez spojrzenia, jakie wymieniali razem z Potterem, Draco doszedł do wniosku, że ta dwójka nie wyjaśniła sobie wszystkiego do końca, nadal żywiąc w stosunku do siebie dość mocną podejrzliwość.  
  
Po jednych zajęciach Weasley zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego.  
  
— Malfoy, zostań na chwilę — rzucił, siedząc przy biurku i nie odrywając spojrzenia od notesu, w którym coś namiętnie skrobał.  
  
Draco zamarł, ale odłożył torbę na stolik i czekał z założonymi na piersi rękami, gdy inni uczniowie, szepcząc między sobą, kolejno opuszczali salę. Potter zatrzymał się na chwilę ze skwaszoną miną, ale w końcu i on wyszedł, pozostawiając Dracona sam na sam z Weasleyem. Mężczyzna zamknął notes i szybkim, wytrenowanym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę, sprawiając, że Draconowi przewróciło się w żołądku. Weasley jednak nie patrzył na niego, tylko rzucił kilka niewerbalnych zaklęć w kierunku drzwi. Następnie schował różdżkę za pazuchę i w końcu spojrzał na Dracona, który w naturalnym odruchu sięgnął po sarkazm.  
  
— Małe _tête-à-tête_ z uczniem po zajęciach? — zapytał Draco, uśmiechając się ironicznie. — Charlie, jak to wpłynie na twoją reputację?  
  
Weasley zmrużył oczy, ale nie wydawał się rozgniewany, raczej zmęczony. Przetarł oczy dłonią, co tylko pogłębiło to wrażenie.  
  
— Zrobiłem w życiu rzeczy, z których nie jestem dumny, ale nie jestem tym, za kogo mnie uważasz.  
  
To stwierdzenie mocno zaskoczyło Dracona. Po raz pierwszy Weasley zagrał otwarcie, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mógł.  
  
— Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o sobie — odparł ostrożnie Draco, uważnie obserwując Weasleya.  
  
— Domyślam się.  
  
Mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniami, jakby każdy z nich próbował wybadać, na czym stoi. W końcu Draco uznał, że widocznie w taki sposób Weasley chciał mu przekazać, że nie jest już jego wrogiem.  
  
— Nie zatrzymuję cię już — powiedział Weasley, wracając do swojego notesu.  
  
Draco ponownie zarzucił torbę na ramię i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale zatrzymał się z dłonią na klamce i zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go od dawna:  
  
— Jaki kolor miałaby ta magiczna woda, gdybyś to ty zanurzył w niej dłonie?  
  
Weasley posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, zanim nie odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili:  
  
— Nie wiem.  
  
Draco miał zapytać, jak można czegoś takiego nie wiedzieć, ale coś w tonie głosu Weasleya mu na to nie pozwoliło. Kiwnął głową i wyszedł, zostawiając Weasleya sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.  
  
***  
  
Nadeszły święta, a chyba w całej historii Hogwartu – nie licząc oczywiście roku, w którym odbył się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy – tak wielu uczniów nie znajdowało się w tym czasie w zamku. Dziwnie było nie wracać do domu, wpatrywać się w połowie pustą szafę i nie myśleć o pakowaniu, nie wyczekiwać góry prezentów podczas śniadania. Takie drobnostki nie powinny boleć.  
  
Nauczyciele wzięli sobie chyba za punkt honoru, by wprowadzić do Hogwartu tyle normalności, ile to możliwe. Korytarze pokryły się świątecznymi dekoracjami, w każdym pokoju wspólnym stanęła choinka przyozdobiona w barwy domu, a pod nią znajdowały się pudełka z łakociami. Na ścianach w Wielkiej Sali osiadła gruba warstwa sztucznego śniegu, mieniąca się setką kolorów w świetle także odpowiednio przystrojonych świec. Stoły nieco rozsunięto, by umieścić na środku gigantyczną choinkę, z której zwisały małe pakunki zawierające zarówno słodycze, jak i typowo świąteczne psikusy.  
  
Tak, wszystko było tak słodkie, piękne i puchate, że Dracona wręcz zemdliło, gdy po raz pierwszy rzucił na to okiem. Najgorszy okazał się jednak Slughorn, który ogłosił, że zamiast kolacji w Wielkiej Sali odbędzie się przyjęcie, a jeśli ktoś nie spędzi na nim co najmniej godziny, będzie szorował do czystości najbardziej zapleśniałą salę w lochach, mając do dyspozycji jedynie pastę i szczoteczkę do zębów. Oczywiście, kiedy to mówił, patrzył wprost na Dracona i uśmiechał się szeroko. Draco go znienawidził.  
  
O dziewiętnastej, przeklinając na czym świat stoi, Draco sięgnął do szafy i wybrał najzwyklejszą parę czarnych spodni i czarną koszulę. Nie będzie się stroił na jakieś głupie przyjęcie tylko dlatego, że Slughorn ubzdurał sobie, że będą mieć normalne święta. Mimo wszystko przejrzał się w lustrze, zauważając, że wyglądał dobrze, pomijając nadal lekko niezdrowy odcień skóry i bliznę na szyi. Po chwili zdecydował się także zrobić coś, na co nie mógł sobie pozwolić od końca piątej klasy – podwinął rękawy koszuli, dokładnie odkrywając Mroczny Znak. Pójdzie na to przyjęcie, ale na własnych zasadach.  
  
Przyjęcie Slughorna nie mogło się równać z Balem Bożonarodzeniowym, ale i tak robiło wrażenie. Stoły zostały zastąpione małymi, okrągłymi stolikami, przykrytymi obrusami w kolorze burgunda, na których rozstawione były pojedyncze świece. Po lewej stronie sali znajdował się barek z piwem kremowym i sokiem dyniowym. Z wielkiego gramofonu, ustawionego w kącie pomieszczenia, sączyły się powolne jazzowe melodie, a światło wibrowało w przyciemnionej, klimatycznej barwie.  
  
Draco wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, od razu łapiąc kilka nieprzychylnych spojrzeń. Zapewne komentowano jego Mroczny Znak, na co liczył. Podszedł do barku, bezceremonialnie łapiąc butelkę kremowego piwa, po czym skierował się w stronę najdalszego i najbardziej zacienionego stolika, jaki był stanie wypatrzeć. Sączył powoli piwo, skrupulatnie odmierzając czas, kiedy nagle jego uwagę przykuła dziewczyna, która podeszła do niego z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. Kojarzył ją mgliście, więc obstawiał piąty rok Ravenclawu. Podniósł brew w wyrazie oczekiwania, a ona prosto z mostu zapytała, czy ma ochotę z nią zatańczyć. Spojrzał w lekkim szoku na wciąż uśmiechającą się zachęcająco dziewczynę i odparł, że nie wypił wystarczająco, by zdecydować się na coś takiego. Ona tylko kiwnęła głową i powiedziała, że zaczeka, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła, odrzucając czarne loki za ramię. Powąchał swoje piwo dla pewności, ale pachniało tak, jak zawsze. Kim trzeba być, by prosić do tańca byłego śmierciożercę, kiedy za murami zamku trwała wojna? Chyba że o to chodziło. Urok złego chłopca i te sprawy. Pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i modlił się o cierpliwość, chociaż w miarę upływu czasu perspektywa szorowania zapleśniałej sali zamiast spędzenia jeszcze jednej minuty na tym przyjęciu wydawała cię coraz bardziej zachęcająca.  
  
Chwilę później dopił swoje piwo kremowe i odstawił ze stukiem butelkę na stolik. Żeby coś poczuć, musiałby w siebie wlać cały galon, więc oparł podbródek o dłoń i smętnie obserwował otoczenie. Kilka par tańczyło na środku sali, ktoś zadławił się oliwką, Granger owijała szalikiem szyję jakiegoś skrzata domowego, który roznosił przekąski, a Potter... Potter chował się za zasłoną. Draco zaśmiał się pod nosem, widząc czarne czubki butów wystające spod ciemnego materiału i po prostu wiedząc, że to musiał być Potter.  
  
— Ech, Potter, Potter — mruknął do siebie, zanim wstał i ruszył w kierunku zasłony.  
  
Prześlizgnął się pomiędzy tłumem i wsunął za materiał, za którym ukrywał się Gryfon. Potter wyglądał, jakby starał się skurczyć w sobie i zniknąć. Z niepokojem obserwował salę przez małą dziurę w zasłonie.  
  
— Widać ci buty — szepnął, nachylając się do Pottera, który podskoczył zaskoczony w miejscu i rzucił taką wiązankę, że nawet Draco, mający za sobą sześć lat doświadczenia w ślizgońskim pokoju wspólnym, był pod wrażeniem. Potter, kiedy już się otrząsnął, posłał Draconowi nienawistne spojrzenie i wreszcie zaczarował zasłonę tak, by okrywała mu buty. — Przed kim się tak chowasz? — zapytał Draco, z zadowoleniem obserwując zdenerwowanie Pottera.  
  
— Romilda Vane — rzucił tylko Potter takim tonem, jakby to było przekleństwo. — Jeśli jeszcze raz do mnie podejdzie, przysięgam, że jej coś zrobię.  
  
Draco parsknął zduszonym śmiechem. Potter potrafił sobie poradzić z Czarnym Panem, bazyliszkiem czy smokiem, ale nie umiał odpędzić się od zakochanej w nim piętnastolatki.  
  
— Nie możesz po prostu stąd wyjść? — zapytał z uśmiechem.  
  
— Nie minęła jeszcze godzina, a Slughorn stoi przy drzwiach — odparł ze złością Potter, monitorując salę przez dziurę w zasłonie. — Nie mam zamiaru szorować sali, która doczekała się własnego ekosystemu.  
  
— Czego? — spytał Draco, całkowicie zbity z tropu, ale Potter tylko machnął ręką. Draco uznał, że nie warto ciągnąć tematu. — Myślisz, że jeśli wyjdziemy stąd innym wyjściem, niż głównymi drzwiami, to Slughorn to zauważy? — zapytał po chwili, obserwując salę przez zasłonę, na którą rzucił Zaklęcie Przezroczystości tak, jakby to zrobił każdy prawdziwy czarodziej, zamiast używać do tego dziury w materiale.  
  
— Jest inne wyjście? — Potter poderwał głowę w zdziwieniu.  
  
— Ty mi powiedz — powiedział Draco, patrząc na niego wymownie. Potter przez chwilę marszczył w niezrozumieniu brwi, zanim spłynęło na niego olśnienie.  
  
— Mapa Huncwotów! — rzucił, uderzając się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Czyli jej nie wziął, świetnie. — Czekaj — odezwał się po chwili, wpatrując w jakiś niewidzialny punkt przed nimi — jest inne wyjście. — Serce Dracona napełniło się nadzieją. — Za stołem nauczycielskim, po lewej stronie jest korytarz. Przynajmniej według mapy jest.  
  
— A ona się nie myli — szepnął Draco, na co Potter pokiwał głową. — Czas sprawdzić, jak dobrze Weasley nas wyszkolił w rzucaniu zaklęć kamuflujących.  
  
***  
  
Znalezienie przejścia nie okazało się wcale takie trudne. Mosiężny świecznik dość mocno odznaczał się na gładkiej ścianie i wystarczyło go tylko dotknąć różdżką, by ujawnił ukryty za nim korytarz. Na szczęście ludzie byli skupieni głównie na środkowej części sali, więc nikt nie widział, jak przejście się otwiera, ani także nogi Dracona, któremu nie udało się utrzymać zaklęcia kamuflującego wystarczająco długo.  
  
Ukryte przejście prowadziło do korytarza na parterze. Gdy już do niego dotarli, ścigając się po drodze jak dwójka dzieciaków, obaj odetchnęli z ulgą, że udało im się uciec z przyjęcia. Potter szczerzył się szeroko, śmiejąc triumfalnie, kiedy jego wzrok padł na nieosłonięte przedramię Dracona i uśmiech w momencie zamarł mu na ustach.  
  
— Przeszkadza ci? — spytał Draco, podążając za jego wzrokiem na Mroczny Znak. — Mogę zakryć — dodał, łapiąc za rękaw, ale zanim zdążył go pociągnąć, poczuł ciepłe palce Pottera na nadgarstku.  
  
— Nie, nie przeszkadza mi — powiedział Potter poważnym tonem, po czym uśmiechnął się do Dracona lekko i puścił jego nadgarstek. Draco odwzajemnił uśmiech, zaniepokojony, jak swobodnie zaczynał się czuć w towarzystwie Pottera.  
  
— To co? Na razie — rzucił i zaczął już odchodzić, ale głos Pottera go zatrzymał.  
  
— Właściwie.... Tak sobie myślałem, że... Może miałbyś ochotę się ze mną napić? — Draco obrócił się, stając naprzeciwko Pottera, który spoglądał na niego z nadzieją i z tym niepokojąco niewinnym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się po jego wargach.  
  
— Zależy czego — odparł Draco z udawanym niezainteresowaniem, chociaż prawda była taka, że zgodziłby się na wszystko, co Potter miał do zaoferowania.  
  
— Bliźniacy dali mi na urodziny dość ciekawy prezent — zaczął Potter. — Jakoś nie miałem wcześniej okazji go spróbować, ale skoro mamy wojnę, chyba nie ma na co czekać? — Wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Alkohol? — upewnił się Draco.  
  
— Tak. _Zielony duszek_ — odparł Potter, przygryzając wargę.  
  
— _Zielony duszek_? — Draco zwątpił, marszcząc brwi. — Co to, kurwa, za nazwa?  
  
— Mnie nie pytaj — odparł Potter, podnosząc obronnie dłonie. — Może nazwa jest głupia, ale podobno efekty są niezłe.  
  
— Potter, czytaj z ruchu moich ust. — Draco wskazał na swoje usta, a następnie powiedział powoli, dokładnie akcentując każde ze słów: — Nie ma żadnej, najmniejszej nawet szansy na to, żebym pod _jakimkolwiek_ pozorem napił się czegoś, co dostałeś od rudych klonów.  
  
***  
  
— Słodki Merlinie, co ja wypiłem?  
  
Draco czuł, że trafił do jakiejś innej, nieznanej mu dotąd krainy. Z rozchylonymi ustami rozglądał się wokół i nie wierzył w to, co się działo. Podłoga uciekała mu spod stóp, ściany chwiały się na boki, a sufit co rusz się zbliżał, żeby za chwilę znowu się oddalić, sprawiając, że żołądek Dracona zaczął się niebezpiecznie kurczyć. Jednak nie miało to zbyt dużego znaczenia, bo jedynym, co się w tej chwili liczyło, była feeria barw wibrujących w szarym i zimnym zazwyczaj korytarzu. Co rusz ściany oblewała eksplozja fioletu, czerwieni czy złota; migotliwy zielony deszcz kapał z sufitu, a po podłodze płynęła zygzakiem jaskrawo-niebieska rzeka. Dracona bolały oczy od samej próby policzenia wszystkich otaczających ich kolorów; jego głowa pulsowała wraz z barwnymi wybuchami, a żołądek coraz częściej dawał o sobie znać. Było cudownie.  
  
Potter śmiał się jak szaleniec, co chwila łapiąc Dracona za ramię i wskazując na nowy kolorowy wzór pojawiający się na ścianie. Jego okulary przekrzywiły się jeszcze bardziej niż normalnie, a zielone tęczówki błyszczały nienaturalnie za grubym szkłem okularów. Cały aż drżał z podekscytowania, kręcąc głową tak szybko, że Draco naprawdę był w szoku, że jeszcze nie skręcił sobie karku. A potem Draco dostrzegł najbardziej zachwycającą rzecz w swoim calutkim życiu. Piękny, majestatyczny smok tańczył na środku korytarza zaledwie kilka metrów od nich, wijąc się i rozsypując wokół siebie srebrny pył. Jego ruchy były rytmiczne i hipnotyzujące. Draco zaryzykował zerknięcie w stronę Pottera, by zauważyć, że chłopak przestał podskakiwać i także wpatrywał się w smoka jak urzeczony.  
  
— Jest mój — wysyczał Draco, zanim nie pognał w kierunku smoka, który jak na zawołanie wystrzelił w powietrze i zniknął za rogiem.  
  
Draco biegł, patrząc uważnie pod nogi – błękitna rzeka gdzieś zniknęła, a kamienne płyty nagle zaczęły chybotać się na boki, gdy na nie nadepnął, ukazując ukrytą pod nimi lawę. Draco przełknął głośno, ale mimo wszystko przyspieszył, słysząc tuż za sobą przekleństwa Pottera. Płyty zaczęły się coraz bardziej rozsuwać i Draco musiał przeskakiwać z jednej na drugą, by nie wpaść do wrzącej lawy.  
  
— Malfoy, nie potrafisz nawet złapać znicza, a co dopiero smoka! — ryczał za nim Potter. — Za cienki na to jesteś!  
  
Draco wykonał ostatni skok, lądując zwycięsko na twardym gruncie. Skręcił za róg, za którym zniknął smok i rozejrzał się uważnie. Srebrna poświata mignęła mu z daleka, więc puścił się biegiem, tym razem ślizgając się na pokrytej lodem podłodze. Minął zlodowaciałą część korytarza i odwrócił się w idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć, jak Potter rozrzuca bezwładnie ramiona na boki i ląduje twarzą na ziemi. Ryczał ze śmiechu, obserwując nieudolne zmagania chłopaka, gdy ten próbował wstać, najpierw potrząsając głową w szoku, a potem ślizgając się na czworakach. Kiedy Potter w końcu doczłapał się do końca lodowego dywaniku, Draco stał już zgięty w pół, z oczami pełnymi łez i bolącym od śmiechu brzuchem. Nagle poczuł, jak coś zaciska się wokół jego kostki i chwilę później leżał już na plecach z Potterem przyszpilającym go do ziemi. Potter dyszał tak ciężko, że aż rzęził, ale Draco nie wiedział, czy było to z wysiłku, czy z nienawiści. Śmiał się dalej, wpatrując w mocno wkurzoną twarz Pottera.  
  
— O, pajęczynka! — rzucił, przykładając palec do popękanego szkła w okularach Pottera. Potter miał zamiar coś zrobić, bo parsknął gniewnie, jednak w tej samej chwili poderwał głowę, a jego wzrok skupił się na czymś przed nimi.  
  
— Smok — wydusił, po czym zaczęła się walka o to, kto pierwszy wstanie.  
  
Szarpali się i przewracali kilka minut, nawzajem się podcinając i ciągnąc za koszule. W końcu Draconowi udało się wygrzebać z plątaniny kończyn i stanąć na nogi. W biegu odwrócił się do Pottera, uśmiechając zwycięsko i pokazując mu środkowy palec. To był jednak błąd, bo kiedy Draco z powrotem przeniósł wzrok przed siebie, zaliczył bliskie spotkanie ze zbroją, o wiele bliższe, niż by sobie tego życzył. Rumor poniósł się echem po korytarzu, gdy żelastwo z głośnym brzdękiem zderzyło się z kamienną podłogą. Draco jęknął, czując ból w każdej części ciała. Jednak gdy do jego uszu dotarł szyderczy rechot Pottera, zacisnął zęby i zaczął wygrzebywać się ze zbroi. Potter nie mógł dostać smoka.  
  
Ganiali się po korytarzach w lochach jeszcze przez jakiś czas, dopóki barwy nie zaczęły powoli znikać ze ścian, a w płucach pojawił się bolesny ucisk, wcześniej zapewne zredukowany działaniem alkoholu. Potter wreszcie przystanął, pozwalając, by Draco go dogonił.  
  
— Merlinie, twoje okulary! — wydusił Draco ze śmiechem, patrząc na to, co zostało z okularów Pottera.  
  
— Twoje włosy! — odparł Potter, chichocząc.  
  
— Moje włosy? Twoje włosy! — rzucił Draco, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się we włosy Pottera, które jakimś cudem były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj. Draco nie wiedział, że to w ogóle możliwe. Do tego były całe w kurzu i wystawał z nich kawałek pergaminu. Skąd, u diabła, wziął się w nich pergamin? Draco, niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął dłoń i wyjął papierek z włosów Pottera. Poobracał go chwilę w palcach, uśmiechając się do siebie. — Ale zabawa — mruknął niedowierzająco.  
  
— Cholera. — Dobiegło go od strony Pottera, i moment później stał już z nim wciśnięty we wnękę w korytarzu. Rzucił Potterowi pytające spojrzenie, ale chłopak tylko ruchem głowy wskazał na schody.  
  
Pani Norris przysiadła przy poręczy, żółtymi ślepiami lustrując całą długość korytarza. Draco nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem.  
  
— Cicho! — zganił go szeptem Potter, zakrywając mu usta dłonią.  
  
Potter minę miał dość poważną, więc widocznie już mu przeszło, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Draconie. Objawy oczywiście zelżały, przestał widzieć kolorowe smoki i niewidzialny deszcz, ale nadal jechał na oparach _Zielonego duszka_ , co objawiało się tym, że nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Świat nadal miał weselszy i przyjemniejszy charakter, a lekkość, którą Draco odczuwał w sercu, była najlepszym uczuciem, jakiego zaznał od lat.  
  
Potter nadal obserwował Panią Norris, ale kącik jego ust drżał mimowolnie, jakby sam powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. W końcu zdjął dłoń z ust Dracona i docisnął palec do własnych warg, nakazując mu milczenie. Draco zerknął na starą kocicę, namiętnie obwąchującą teraz powietrze. Merlinie, jak on nienawidził tego sierściucha. Dyskretnie wyłowił różdżkę z kieszeni i wycelował w kota.  
  
— Co ty, do diabła, robisz? — wysyczał szeptem Potter, dociskając jego uzbrojoną w różdżkę dłoń do ściany za plecami Dracona.  
  
— Podpalam jej ogon — odpowiedział spokojnie Draco, szarpiąc się w mocnym uścisku Pottera.  
  
— Zwariowałeś? — zapytał Potter, dociskając go jeszcze mocniej do ściany ciężarem swojego ciała. Wyglądał, jakby sam walczył z rozbawieniem, jednocześnie próbując pozostać poważnym.  
  
— Może — odparł wyzywająco Draco, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
  
Coś w spojrzeniu Pottera się zmieniło; uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach i do Dracona nagle dotarło, jak blisko siebie się znajdują w ciasnej i zacienionej wnęce korytarza. Plecy Dracona nadal dociśnięte były do twardej ściany, palce Pottera wciąż obejmowały jego nadgarstki, a ciepły oddech chłopaka, zabawiony teraz mocną nutą alkoholu, stał się nagle niepokojąco płytki. Magia Pottera zawibrowała na skórze Dracona, w miejscach, w których go dotykał, sprawiając, że mimowolnie zadrżał. Potter spojrzał mu w oczy z tak niezwykłą intensywnością, że Draconowi zaschło w ustach, po czym przeniósł wzrok na jego wargi. Oddech Dracona także niebezpiecznie przyspieszył i wiedział, co nadchodzi, ale był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby ruszyć się z miejsca.  
  
Nagle Pani Norris zaczęła wściekle miauczeć, zwracając ich uwagę na siebie. Jej żółte ślepia wpatrywały się prosto w miejsce, w którym się schowali, z całą nienawiścią, jaką potrafiło wykrzesać z siebie kocie ciało. Draco poczuł się nagle brutalnie trzeźwy. Odepchnął Pottera i wypadł na korytarz.  
  
— Zaraz przylezie tu Filch. Wracajmy do siebie — rzucił do Pottera, który tylko pokiwał głową, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego i nie patrząc Draconowi w oczy. Następnie odwrócił się i odszedł szybko w swoją stronę.  
  
Pani Norris zaczęła ostro zawodzić, więc Draco rzucił na nią zaklęcie wyciszające, ale zrobił to z taką mocą, że pyszczek kotki uderzył o podłogę. Nie mógłby się tym bardziej nie przejmować. Jak burza mijał kolejne korytarze, kierując się w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Dopiero kiedy wszedł do swojego dormitorium, zamknął za sobą szczelnie drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami, pozwolił sobie na głębszy oddech.  
  
Potter zamierzał go pocałować. Jakkolwiek by sobie tego nie próbował wytłumaczyć, był całowany zbyt wiele razy, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.  
  
To było jakieś szaleństwo. Zsunął się plecami po drzwiach i usiadł na podłodze. Starał się myśleć racjonalnie. Wypili jakieś cholerstwo, jakie Potter dostał od rudych klonów, po którym widzieli kolorowe smoki. Draco całe swoje doświadczenie seksualne zdobył, będąc pod wpływem alkoholu – liczyło one Pansy i Fleur. Żadnej z nich Draco nie tknąłby na trzeźwo, a wtedy wypił normalną whisky. Jak większość ludzi, po pijaku robił rzeczy, których potem bardzo żałował. Teraz mógł dopisać do tej listy to, że perspektywa bycia pocałowanym przez Pottera wcale mu tak bardzo nie przeszkadzała. W końcu czym byłby jeden głupi, pijacki pocałunek wobec tego, że kochał się z zamężną kobietą na stole w kuchni, kiedy jej mąż od miesięcy ryzykował życiem na misji?  
  
To wszystko przez alkohol. Draco przypomniał sobie pełne pragnienia oczy Pottera i postanowił, że zostanie abstynentem.  
  
***  
  
Poranek był straszny. Draco najchętniej spędziłby cały dzień z głową pod kołdrą, bo kiedy tylko spod niej wyglądał, każdy kolor, który nie był czarnym, atakował mu oczy z taką mocą, że to bolało. Bolała go również głowa. Chociaż nie, nie bolała. _Pękała_ było lepszym określeniem. O żołądku wolał nie myśleć, bo to, co się w nim działo, powinno być fizycznie niemożliwe.  
  
Wyczołgał się jednak z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki. Po kilku krokach żółć podbiegła mu do gardła i wylądował na kolanach, opróżniając żołądek do sedesu. Gdy wreszcie podniósł się na nogi i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, momentalnie powróciły do niego wspomnienia z okresu zaraz po ucieczce z rumuńskich lochów. Choć jego ciało wróciło już mniej więcej do normy – nadal był szczuplejszy niż zawsze, ale nie wyglądał już tak, jakby umierał – ciemne cienie pod oczami i ostry smak wymiocin znał o wiele lepiej, niż by chciał.  
  
Obmył twarz zimną wodą, przepłukał usta i zabrał się za poranną toaletę. Wciąż było wystarczająco wcześnie, by zdążył na śniadanie, a mocna, czarna kawa wydawała się cudowną perspektywą.  
  
***  
  
Wielka Sala przywitała go zdecydowanie zbyt dużą liczbą dźwięków i uśmiechów. Choć niepokój wciąż był wyczuwalny, osiadając ciężko w pomieszczeniu, uczniowie mimo wszystko zdawali się odczuwać magię świąt. Wymieniali się drobiazgami, które albo musieli zrobić sami, albo kupili je zanim przyjechali do Hogwartu, bo w tym roku żadne wyjście do Hogsmeade nie zostało zrealizowane. Kilka Puchonek zaczarowywało sobie nawzajem włosy, dorabiając w nich złote lub srebrne pasemka przywodzące na myśl łańcuch choinkowy. Najmłodsi uczniowie siedzieli na podłodze w kręgu i wpatrywali się w wielką bombkę zawieszoną w powietrzu pomiędzy stołami, na której powierzchni rozgrywała się jedna z baśni Barda Beerdle'a.  
  
Draco usiadł przy swoim zwyczajowym miejscu i od razu napełnił kubek czarną, parującą kawą stojącą w imbryczku tuż przed nim. Skrzaty pamiętały przyzwyczajenia uczniów, więc jego ukochany napar czekał na niego każdego ranka, sprawiając, że dni stawały się trochę bardziej znośne. Upił łyk i odchylił się na ławie, łapiąc spojrzenie siedzącego naprzeciwko Pottera. Gryfon wyglądał, jakby przebiegło po nim stado centaurów – był widocznie zmęczony, jego włosy mocno potargane, a ubranie pomięte. Temu wszystkiemu towarzyszyły cienie pod oczami, których nie ukrywały nawet grube szkła okularów. _Ktoś tu miał ciężką noc_ , pomyślał Draco, przyglądając się otwarcie chłopakowi. Potter nie utrzymał jego spojrzenia tak jak zazwyczaj, zamiast tego od razu odwrócił wzrok. Widocznie nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy po tym, co prawie zrobił wczorajszego wieczoru. Otrzymał cios prosto w gryfoństwo. To byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie wyłapał w spojrzeniu Pottera cienia strachu, którego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział.  
  
Draco nie miał szansy dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo na jego pustym jeszcze talerzu wylądował mały liścik. Rozłożył pergamin i z zaintrygowaniem zajrzał do środka, odczytując, że McGonagall chce go widzieć w swoim gabinecie zaraz po śniadaniu. Miał nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że nie będzie to miłe spotkanie.  
  
***  
  
Od razu po tym, jak minął próg gabinetu McGonagall, zauważył czarne, potargane włosy mogące należeć do tylko jednej osoby. Przystanął zdziwiony.  
  
— Proszę zająć wolne miejsce, panie Malfoy — powiedziała McGonagall, wskazując na drugi fotel, znajdujący się przed jej biurkiem.  
  
Draco posłusznie usiadł w wolnym fotelu, zerkając w lewo na Pottera, który twardo wpatrywał się przed siebie. Palcami prawej dłoni wybijał nierównomierny rytm o podłokietnik, a jego mina wyrażała na wpół znudzenie na wpół zdenerwowanie, co stanowiło dość osobliwy widok.  
  
— Potter — zaczęła McGonagall, rzucając Potterowi ostre spojrzenie — Malfoy — przeniosła ten sam ostry wzrok na Dracona. — Możecie mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego portrety twierdzą, że ganialiście po całych lochach niewidzialnego smoka?  
  
Draco tylko siłą woli powstrzymał się od parsknięcia. Potter także wyglądał, jakby wiele go kosztowało zachowanie powagi. Obaj milczeli, a nozdrza McGonagall drgnęły niebezpiecznie, gdy kobieta kontynuowała:  
  
— Doszły mnie także słuchy o zdemolowanej czternastowiecznej zbroi, dwóch podpalonych obrazach i o Pani Norris, która z jakiejś niewyjaśnionej przyczyny nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku od wczorajszego wieczoru. — McGonagall ściągnęła usta, przeskakując spojrzeniem od Dracona do Pottera i z powrotem. — Macie mi coś do powiedzenia?  
  
— Wypiliśmy z Malfoyem alkohol, który nielegalnie przemyciłem do Hogwartu z Grimmauld Place we wrześniu — wyrecytował Potter zadziwiająco ochrypłym głosem. Widocznie _Zielony duszek_ wziął na nim znacznie mocniejszy odwet niż na Draconie. Draco uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.  
  
— Potter — McGonagall pochyliła głowę, a jej oczy się zwęziły — po jakim alkoholu widzi się niewidzialne smoki, lawę na podłodze i zielony deszcz?  
  
— Skąd pani wie o lawie i deszczu? — zapytał Draco, bo był pewny, że na głos wspomnieli z Potterem tylko smoka. Spojrzenie, które posłała mu McGonagall, potrafiłoby skruszyć lód.  
  
— To był alkohol od bliźniaków — wydukał Potter. — Próbna wersja.  
  
— PRÓBNA WERSJA?! — ryknął Draco, opluwając rękaw Pottera kropelkami śliny. — Teraz mi to mówisz?!  
  
— Nie podnoś głosu! — wysyczał przez zęby Potter, krzywiąc się z bólu i zakrywając prawe ucho dłonią.  
  
— Naprawdę, panowie? — Padło od strony McGonagall, więc obaj przenieśli na nią spojrzenia. Jej twarz wyrażała tylko rozczarowanie. — Jesteście dorosłymi ludźmi, członkami Zakonu Feniksa, co wiąże się z tym, że wymagana jest od was pewna dojrzałość i odpowiedzialność. A wy co robicie? Kilka dni po oficjalnym rozpoczęciu wojny upijacie się alkoholem niewiadomego pochodzenia i demolujecie korytarz w lochach. Naprawdę spodziewałam się po was czegoś więcej. Szczególnie teraz. Co by było gdybyśmy potrzebowali waszej pomocy?  
  
McGonagall nawet nie podniosła głosu, nie groziła szlabanem, po prostu wyraziła swoje rozczarowanie i to uderzyło prosto w dumę Dracona. Ojciec tak często powtarzał, że jest nim zawiedziony, co pozostawiło po sobie głęboki, brzydki ślad. McGonagall, w przeciwieństwie jednak do ojca, nie była zła, tylko smutna i to bolało znacznie bardziej, osiadając nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w dole brzucha.  
  
— Wracajcie do waszych dormitoriów i spróbujcie się przespać — dodała po chwili zmęczonym głosem. — Wyglądacie okropnie.  
  
Bez słowa sprzeciwu podnieśli się z foteli i opuścili gabinet McGonagall. W milczeniu pokonali schody, ocierając się ramionami przy każdym kroku, ale Potter nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku Dracona. Gdy wyszli już na korytarz, Draco złapał wzrok Pottera. Gryfon wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zamiast tego oblizał usta, kiwnął Draconowi głową i odszedł w kierunku schodów prowadzących na wieżę Gryffindoru.  
  
***  
  
Zbliżała się północ, kiedy rodowy pierścień w końcu zrobił się ciepły na jego palcu. Z wrażenia Draco strącił z biurka kałamarz, rozlewając na dywan atrament, ale w tym momencie kompletnie to zignorował. Rzucił pióro i do połowy zapisany pergamin z notatkami na temat zaklęć tropiących, nad którymi pracował przez ostatni tydzień zabijając niepokój, i w biegu chwycił długi płaszcz. Wypadł z dormitorium jak burza, gnając przed siebie, a w myślach powtarzając imię Severusa. Korytarze były puste i zimne; pochodnie zapalały się, gdy do nich dobiegał, oświetlając mu drogę i burząc spokojny sen portretów. Nie zdążył dobiec do gabinetu McGonagall, gdyż kobieta spotkała się z nim na schodach prowadzących na drugie piętro.  
  
— Rzuciłam już odpowiednie zaklęcie — poinformowała go zamiast przywitania. Miała na sobie długą, jedwabną koszulę nocną w kolorze morza i gruby, szary szlafrok. Jej włosy nie były upięte w ciasny kok, zamiast tego swobodnie układały się na ramionach. Musiała dopiero co się położyć. — Kiedy wejdziesz na punkt aportacyjny, aktywujesz go na równo kwadrans — rzuciła, kierując się razem z nim szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia. — Jeśli nie deportujesz się przed upływem tego czasu, będziesz musiał czekać dwa tygodnie zanim punkt znowu stanie się aktywny.  
  
— Dwa tygodnie?! — zapytał zszokowany Draco ciężkim od zadyszki głosem.  
  
— Tak, dwa tygodnie — potwierdziła McGonagall. — Takie są minusy zaklęcia zabezpieczającego, więc, proszę, pospiesz się.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową. Stali już przed drzwiami głównymi.  
  
— Nie musisz tego robić — rzuciła McGonagall, wyglądając nagle o wiele łagodniej. — Nikt cię nie potępi, jeśli zostaniesz — zapewniła.  
  
— Tu nie chodzi tylko o informacje — odparł szczerze.  
  
— W takim razie uważaj na siebie — powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła.  
  
Draco otworzył drzwi i wybiegł na zalane nocą błonia. Księżyc był niemal w pełni; leniwe chmury co jakiś czas przysłaniały część jego tarczy, wprowadzając do atmosfery fałszywą senność. Śnieg skrzył się niczym diamenty i chrzęścił mu pod stopami, gdy żwawym krokiem przemierzał błonia, wypatrując rozłożystego dębu rosnącego nad jeziorem. Z Zakazanego Lasu dobiegały jakieś niepokojące odgłosy, ale nie była to żadna nowość. W końcu musiał czemuś zawdzięczać swoją nazwę.  
  
Kiedy Draco dotarł w końcu do dębu, był cały zziębnięty i drżący. Rzucił jedno spojrzenie na zamarzniętą taflę jeziora i momentalnie poczuł się gorzej, gdy do jego umysłu napłynęły senne obrazy wliczające Dafne, lodowatą wodę i ciemność.  
  
Zdążył przestąpić już jeden dębowy korzeń, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegło:  
  
— MALFOY!  
  
Zamarł, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę zamku i zauważył Pottera lecącego w jego kierunku na Błyskawicy. Chwilę później chłopak zeskoczył z miotły i miękko wylądował na śniegu.  
  
— Co ty wyprawiasz?! — wrzasnął Potter, łapiąc powietrze. Tak, jak McGonagall, miał już na sobie piżamę, na którą nie zarzucił nawet płaszcza. Draco w szoku zorientował się, że Potter nie założył także nic na stopy – stał boso w śniegu sięgającym mu po kostki.  
  
— Snape mnie wezwał — odparł Draco, nadal zezując na bose stopy chłopaka.  
  
— I co, masz zamiar tak po prostu się tam aportować? A co, jeśli to pułapka? — zapytał Potter cieńszym głosem i zmniejszył odległość między nimi, stając tylko dwa kroki od Dracona. Trząsł się strasznie na zimnym powietrzu, jego ciepły oddech tworzył obłoczki dymu, ale spojrzenie miał pełne desperacji. — Idę z tobą.  
  
— Chyba zwariowałeś! — parsknął Draco i chciał odsunąć się o kolejny krok, ale silne palce Pottera zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku, unieruchamiając go w miejscu.  
  
— Trwa wojna! Nie możesz iść sam! — Spojrzenie Pottera było twarde, a ton nieustępliwy.  
  
— Mogę, a nawet muszę! — rzucił gniewnie Draco, tracąc cierpliwość. Snape nie będzie wiecznie czekał, a czas uciekał. — To moja jedyna rola w Zakonie. Potrzebujemy tych informacji.  
  
— Potrzebujemy ciebie żywego! — ryknął Potter, po czym nabrał ze świtem powietrza do płuc. — Damy sobie radę bez tych informacji — zapewnił, wpatrując się głęboko w oczy Dracona, tak głęboko, że Draco miał wrażenie, że zagląda mu wprost do duszy. — Nie idź — dodał Potter niemal błagalnym tonem, a jego palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej.  
  
Draco patrzył na Pottera, czując jego palce wrzynające mu się w skórę i chciał zostać, naprawdę chciał zostać.  
  
I to go przeraziło.  
  
— Wrócę za dwadzieścia minut — obiecał, wyszarpując rękę z uchwytu Pottera. Palce chłopaka zawisły w powietrzu, ale nie zrobił nic, by ponownie chwycić Dracona. Specjalnie wydłużył czas o pięć minut, znając Pottera i jego cholerne bohaterstwo, które w razie problemów kazałoby mu ruszyć Draconowi na pomoc, a na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić. — Snape przekaże mi informacje i wrócę za dwadzieścia minut — powtórzył, nie do końca mając pewność, kogo bardziej o tym zapewniał — Pottera czy siebie.  
  
— Ja... — zaczął Potter, ale przerwał, odwracając głowę w kierunku jeziora.  
  
— Porozmawiamy jak wrócę, dobrze? — zaproponował Draco, wiedząc, że jeżeli zostanie nad tym głupim jeziorem z tym głupim Potterem wpatrzonym w niego z czymś, nad czym nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać, jeszcze chwilę dłużej, to zwyczajnie nie będzie w stanie aportować się do piwnicy Snape'a.  
  
Potter kiwnął głową, zaciskając mocno palce na rączce Błyskawicy. Wydawał się nagle taki mały w niebieskiej piżamie i o bosych stopach, trzymając miotłę, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Jeśli chciał jeszcze cokolwiek powiedzieć, Draco nie usłyszał, bo jedynym, na czym się skupił, była piwnica Snape'a, i nim się obejrzał, poczuł znajomy ucisk aportacji.  
  
W następnej chwili znajdował się już w mieszkaniu Severusa. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, rejestrując, że był w nim sam. Pierwsze ostrzeżenie. Severus _zawsze_ wychodził po niego, gdy to on go wzywał. Instynkt samozachowawczy nakazywał Draconowi natychmiastowy odwrót. Jednak oprócz niego miał także serce, które mu na to nie pozwoliło.  
  
Trzymając mocno różdżkę wyciągniętą przed sobą, wspiął się po schodkach piwnicy. Pot spływał mu po plecach, a ręka drżała wymierzona w ciemność, jednak nie mógł zawrócić. Severus zrobił dla niego tak wiele, zaopiekował się nim, uzdrowił. Choćby nie wiadomo jak odsuwał od siebie wstydliwe wspomnienia, nadal przed oczami widział siebie kucającego w wannie i Severusa pomagającego mu się umyć, kiedy magia nie wchodziła w grę. Czy Severus go mył, czy karmił, czy uspokajał w nocy, nigdy nie pozwolił, by Draco poczuł się poniżony. Draco nie mógł odejść. Severusowi należało się przynajmniej tyle.  
  
Rzucił na siebie zaklęcia kamuflujące i przemierzył korytarz, odmierzając wyciszone kroki. Słaba wiązka światła wydobywała się spomiędzy tylko jednych, uchylonych drzwi, prowadzących do sypialni Severusa. Draco znał ten pokój bardzo dobrze – to w nim przeleżał pełne dwa tygodnie w łóżku Severusa, podczas gdy mężczyzna spał na kanapie w salonie. Oblizał usta. Miał naprawdę złe przeczucia – jego ślizgoński radar wył na cały głos, ale mimo to parł naprzód. Kropla potu spłynęła mu z czoła po nosie, a następnie spadła na ziemię. W tej martwej ciszy odgłos, z jakim spotkała się z drewnianą podłogą, był wyjątkowo dobrze słyszalny. Draco wstrzymał oddech, gdy powoli zajrzał do sypialni.  
  
Pierwsze rzuciły mu się w oczy drewniane, obdrapane kolumienki, potem szara pościel, a następnie bose stopy, które musiały należeć do mężczyzny. Draco starał się wyłapać coś jeszcze, ale szczelina była zbyt wąska, by ukazać więcej, niż mały kawałek pokoju.  
  
To był ten moment. Severus mógł być chory, mógł potrzebować pomocy albo mógł być martwy, a jego morderca czaił się w tym pokoju, czekając, aż Draco z własnej woli wejdzie w pułapkę. Chciał zawrócić, wszystko w nim krzyczało, żeby zawrócił, ale nie mógłby sobie spojrzeć w lustrze w oczy, gdyby to zrobił. Zacisnął palce mocniej na różdżce i jednym szybkim ruchem otworzył drzwi na oścież, mierząc przed siebie i rozglądając się po pokoju. Obejrzał się z każdej strony i zrozumiał, że oprócz niego jedyną osobą w okolicy był leżący na łóżku Severus.  
  
Zagryzł mocno policzki od wewnątrz i przysiągł w duchu, że się nie rozpłacze. Jego kamuflaż rozpłynął się w powietrzu, bo nie miał już siły go utrzymywać. Severus Snape, jego ulubiony nauczyciel, prawowita głowa domu, jego opiekun, leżał teraz na łóżku chudszy niż zawsze, drobniejszy, bledszy i tak bardzo martwy, że pomimo tego, iż Draco zagryzł wnętrze policzka do krwi, i tak nie dał rady powstrzymać łez, które uciekły mu spod powiek. Severus wyglądał spokojnie; jego rysy w końcu się wygładziły, a ciało zwiotczało. Ziemista cera nabrała jeszcze bardziej chorobliwego odcienia, ale czego innego można się było spodziewać po trupie?  
  
Przeszedł te kilka kroków, które dzieliło go od łóżka, i przysiadł przy ciele Severusa. Objął palcami jego dłoń i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie była tak zimna, jak się spodziewał. Wolną ręką otarł łzy, czując ból uciskający mu serce.  
  
— Jak mam wrócić do Hogwartu i im powiedzieć? — zapytał łamiącym głosem niewzruszone już oblicze Severusa. Zacisnął dłoń na wiotkich palcach, nie pragnąc niczego prócz jakiejś reakcji.  
  
Drzwi sypialni zamknęły się z trzaskiem, a przysiadła na futrynie postać zeskoczyła zwinnie na podłogę. Draco poderwał się gwałtownie i drżącą ręką wymierzył różdżkę w Vioricę. Wyglądała dobrze, niemal tak, jak wcześniej – z włosami splecionymi w warkocz i w wojskowych butach na grubej podeszwie. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie, na których znów pojawiły się skórzane rękawice bez palców, w pokojowym geście. Jej ruchy były spokojne i wyważone, jakby chciała udowodnić, że nie stanowi zagrożenia.  
  
— To ty go zabiłaś? — zapytał, ledwo panując nad głosem.  
  
— Nie, nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego — zapewniła, nie ruszając się o krok. — Został otruty tygodnie temu. Nie znalazł antidotum. — Patrzyła prosto w oczy Dracona, czekając na jego reakcję. Draco czuł, że za chwilę zwymiotuje.  
  
— Skąd o tym wiesz? — wycharczał.  
  
— Jestem tu od kilku dni — odparła.  
  
— Czemu mnie nie wezwał? — spytał Draco bardziej siebie niż Vioricę. Błądził wzrokiem po pokoju, jakby mógł znaleźć odpowiedź na zakurzonej podłodze. — Skoro wiedział, że umiera, czemu mnie nie wezwał?!  
  
— Ostatni etap choroby nie był zbyt... godny — powiedziała, zerkając na martwe ciało Severusa. Przez chwilę w jej spojrzeniu pojawił się cień smutku, który szybko schował się pod maskę zobojętnienia. Przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na Dracona. — Nie chciał, żebyś na to patrzył.  
  
— Ten człowiek — wrzasnął gniewnie Draco, wskazując na Severusa — mył mnie, karmił i sprzątał moje rzygi kilka razy na dzień przez dwa tygodnie! Miałem pełne prawo widzieć go w tym _niegodnym_ stanie po wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobił!  
  
Draco dygotał, machając rękami w powietrzu jak szaleniec, i czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a padnie na kolana i będzie płakał jak dziecko. Gniew i żal pulsował mu pod skórą, a ból ściskał jego serce na tyle mocno, że miał problemy z oddychaniem. To było tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Nie dość, że Severus umarł, to jeszcze nie dał mu nawet szansy, żeby się z nim pożegnać.  
  
— Nie chciał, żebyś widział go słabym — powiedziała bardzo spokojnie Viorica, robiąc dwa kroki do przodu i opierając dłonie na jego ramionach. Jej palce zaczęły delikatnie muskać mu szyję, spowalniając szaleńczy oddech i umniejszając ból. — Chciał, żebyś go zapamiętał takim, jakim był, a nie jako powłokę, która z niego została. Rozumiesz?  
  
— To dlaczego pozwolił ci tu zostać? Dlaczego tobie? — wydusił, podnosząc na nią znowu wilgotne oczy i czując echa zazdrości, wzbierające powoli pod jego skórą.  
  
— Nie pozwolił — odparła, posyłając mu smutny uśmiech. — Zostałam, bo nikt nie powinien umierać w samotności.  
  
Po tych słowach nie był już wstanie dłużej utrzymać łez, które jedna za drugą wymykały mu się spod powiek. Czuł się pokonany i zawstydzony, płacząc przed Vioricą, jednak ona nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób, dalej kreśląc kółka kciukami na jego szyi.  
  
— Wezwał cię, ale było już za późno.  
  
Draco pokręcił głową, czując jak palce Viorici zaciskają się na jego ramionach nieco mocniej. Nie mógł tam dłużej stać, nie mógł dłużej patrzeć na martwą twarz Severusa.  
  
— Muszę wrócić do Hogwartu — wydusił, łapiąc się tej perspektywy jak tonący brzytwy. — Muszę ich zawiadomić. Nie mam czasu, bo punkt aportacyjny zaraz stanie się nieaktywny.  
  
— Draco, spójrz na mnie — poprosiła Viorica, nachylając się nieco. Podniósł głowę, ponownie łapiąc jej pełne powagi spojrzenie. — Myślę, że powinieneś zostać.  
  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc.  
  
— Chyba trafiłam na trop twojej matki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że po psychodeliku każdy widzi co innego, ale uznajmy, że absynt w wykonaniu braci Weasley działa inaczej. W końcu magia i te sprawy.


	16. Chapter 16

Serce Dracona na moment przestało bić. Spojrzał głęboko w oczy Viorici, szukając w nich czegoś, co wskazywałoby na to, że kłamie. Jednak ona pozostała poważna, a jej palce wróciły do kreślenia delikatnych kółek na jego szyi. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo są zimne – zupełnie, jakby pocierała go lodem.  
  
— Mojej matki? — dopytał zduszonym głosem.  
  
Viorica powoli skinęła głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku nawet na sekundę. Wiedział, że bada jego reakcję, ale nie potrafił się kontrolować – nie, kiedy chodziło o matkę.  
  
— To nic pewnego — powiedziała, przenosząc dłonie z powrotem na jego ramiona i zaciskając na nich palce, jakby chciała się upewnić, że nie ucieknie. — Nie mam żadnych dowodów, bardziej przeczucie, jednak jeśli mam rację, chodzi o coś znacznie większego niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.  
  
Draco złapał ją za nadgarstki i odsunął od siebie na odległość ramion. Nie chciał dać się wmanewrować w żadną ze sztuczek, jakich mogła użyć, będąc zbyt blisko.  
  
— Mów — rzucił, wpatrując się w nią wyczekująco. Cały aż drżał z napięcia.  
  
Spojrzenie Viorici stwardniało, ale sama wyglądała dość niepewnie, co jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło Dracona.  
  
— Nie mogę ci dużo powiedzieć — zaczęła. — Jeśli się mylę, w ogóle nie powinieneś być w to wtajemniczony.  
  
Draco opanował chęć zerknięcia na ciało Severusa i skupił się na tym, by trzeźwo myśleć. Otarł mokre policzki.  
  
— Dlaczego uważasz, że moja matka ma z tym jakiś związek? — zapytał, starając się odzyskać powagę.  
  
Viorica oblizała wargę, zapewne zastanawiając się, jakiej odpowiedzi mu udzielić.  
  
— Mam pewne podejrzenia. — Wzrok Viorici, intensywny i palący, powtórnie napotkał jego oczy. — Jest pewna rzecz, bardzo potężna rzecz. Przez setki lat znajdowała się w jednym miejscu, ale została wykradziona...  
  
— Co to ma wspólnego z moją matką? — przerwał jej Draco zirytowanym tonem. Nie miał czasu na mgliste historie; w czaszce narastał mu tępy ból i tylko siłą woli zmuszał się, by nie patrzeć na łóżko, na którym leżał Severus. Wciąż martwy Severus.  
  
— Jestem niemal pewna, że tę rzecz wykradł, tuż przed swoją śmiercią, Regulus Black — rzuciła Viorica. — Twój wuj. I myślę, że zanim umarł, przekazał ją twojej matce.  
  
Draco zadrżał; nagle zrobiło mu się przeraźliwie zimno.  
  
— Dlaczego tak myślisz?  
  
— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć — odparła. Odetchnął ciężko, zbierając myśli.  
  
— Jak bardzo cenna jest ta rzecz? — zapytał, chociaż czuł, że zna odpowiedź. Spojrzenie Viorici powiedziało mu wszystko.  
  
— Bezcenna — szepnęła i zabrzmiało to jak wyrok.  
  
— Załóżmy, że masz rację — zaczął powoli, próbując sobie to wszystko poukładać w głowie, co nie było łatwe, bo czuł pod skórą upływający czas. — Załóżmy, że Regulus faktycznie wykradł tę rzecz. Dlaczego miałby przekazać ją mojej matce?  
  
— Podobno byli sobie bliscy — powiedziała Viorica, przekrzywiając głowę i obserwując go w taki sposób, jakby szukała u niego potwierdzenia swoich słów. Faktycznie, matka zawsze dobrze wspominała Regulusa, ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło.  
  
— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? — zapytał, czując się nagle osaczony. — Skąd możesz wiedzieć takie rzeczy o mojej rodzinie?  
  
— Mam swoje źródła — odparła. Nie brzmiała nonszalancko, lecz szczerze. — Nie mogę ci teraz tego wyjaśnić, ale uwierz mi, że mam podstawy do swoich podejrzeń.  
  
Draco zmusił się do wypowiedzenia słów, które paliły go w język:  
  
— Uważasz, że ta rzecz była powodem, dla którego ktoś zaatakował moją matkę.  
  
Viorica kiwnęła głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
  
— To wszystko tylko twoje podejrzenia! — rzucił ostro Draco, starając się zapanować nad roztrzęsionym głosem. Wojna, Severus, teraz matka – tego było po prostu za wiele. Zaczynało mu brakować tchu.  
  
— Jest jeden sposób, w który możemy to sprawdzić — powiedziała Viorica, robiąc krok do przodu. — Miejsce, gdzie ta rzecz była ukryta, reaguje na magię. Jeśli Regulus naprawdę ją wykradł, miejsce zareaguje na ciebie, bo jesteś z nim powiązany magią krwi.  
  
Draco odchylił głowę, lustrując Vioricę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Gdzie jest to miejsce?  
  
Viorica skrzywiła się, co nie zapowiadało dobrych wieści.  
  
— W Rosji.  
  
— W Rosji — powtórzył, czując, że zaraz pęknie mu głowa. — Chcesz, żebym wyruszył z tobą do Rosji, nie mając żadnej pewności, czy twoja teoria jest prawdziwa? Mam ci tak po prostu zaufać?! Po tych szczątkach informacji, które mi dałaś?!  
  
— Wpadłeś na lepszy trop? — zaatakowała Viorica, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. Stała tak blisko, że czuł jej oddech na skórze. — Powiedziałam ci, że jeśli mam rację, nie chodzi tylko o twoją matkę. Chodzi o coś znacznie większego, o coś, z czym możemy sobie nie dać rady!  
  
— Ty się boisz — oświadczył Draco pełnym niedowierzania głosem. Viorica nie odpowiedziała na jego zarzut, jednak uciekła wzrokiem w bok, co mówiło samo za siebie. — Przemyślę to — dodał po chwili — i wrócę za dwa tygodnie. Teraz muszę zawiadomić Zakon. — Chciał ją wyminąć, ale jej mocne palce zakleszczyły się na jego ramieniu niczym kajdany.  
  
— Draco, do diabła, nie ma czasu, żebyś sobie cokolwiek przemyśliwał! — Wzrok Viorici pełen był desperacji, której nigdy wcześniej u niej nie widział, i to kazało mu się zatrzymać.  
  
— Jeśli teraz nie wrócę, punkt aportacyjny uaktywni się ponownie dopiero za dwa tygodnie — powiedział z wahaniem, zdając sobie sprawę z konsekwencji decyzji, jaką musiał podjąć.  
  
— Powinniśmy zdążyć — odparła Viorica, nie poluźniając uchwytu.  
  
— Jeśli nie wrócę, uznają mnie albo za martwego, albo za zdrajcę! — Serce Dracona wybijało szaleńczy rytm o jego żebra; czuł się jak w potrzasku.  
  
— Wiem. — Viorica przełknęła głośno. — Ale musisz ze mną pójść. Jeśli Regulus naprawdę wykradł tę rzecz, domniemana zdrada będzie twoim najmniejszym problemem. — Nabrała głośno powietrza w płuca i przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała się rozsypać. — Draco, proszę.  
  
Miał wrażenie, że świat się na chwilę zatrzymał. Viorica nigdy go o nic nie prosiła – nie przypominał sobie, by coś takiego kiedykolwiek przeszło jej przez gardło – a teraz wpatrywała się w niego intensywnym spojrzeniem, zaciskając mu drżące palce na ramieniu. Tym razem to Draco się do niej zbliżył, robiąc krok do przodu. Wiedział, że być może podejmuje najgłupszą decyzję w swoim życiu, ale świadomość tego, że istnieje szansa na odnalezienie matki, jakkolwiek nikła by nie była, odbierała mu zdrowy rozsądek.  
  
— Pojadę z tobą do Rosji, ale na moich warunkach — zaczął. Viorica uniosła brew, sygnalizując, że słucha. — Chcę zabezpieczenia. Chcę mieć pewność, że nie wystawisz mnie, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak. Chcę odpowiedzi. I chcę czegoś w zamian. — Palce Viorici ponownie zadrżały, ale nie zareagowała w żaden inny sposób, więc kontynuował: — Nawet jeśli okaże się, że moja matka nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, masz ją znaleźć.  
  
— Przysięga Krwi wystarczy? — zapytała od razu.  
  
Draco zamarł, zszokowany jej propozycją. Przysięga Krwi nie miała takiej mocy jak ta Wieczysta, jednak i tak była ogromnym ryzykiem. Viorica musiała być naprawdę zdesperowana, by zaproponować ją bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
  
— Wystarczy — odparł.  
  
— Ale wzajemna. — Oczy Viorici zmrużyły się nieco, jakby wiele kosztowało ją nieokazanie tego, jak bardzo zależy jej na zgodzie Dracona.  
  
— Stoi.  
  
Viorica odchyliła głowę i nabrała głęboko powietrza.  
  
— Złożymy ją u mnie — zadecydowała. — Teraz musimy jak najszybciej załatwić wszystkie sprawy i stąd znikać.  
  
— Jakie sprawy? — podchwycił, czując, że odpowiedź wcale mu się nie spodoba.  
  
— Nie możemy go tu tak zostawić — odparła, wskazując ruchem głowy na Severusa. — Nie chcemy, by ktokolwiek wiedział o jego śmierci, prawda?  
  
Draco nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, obserwując, jak Viorica podchodzi do łóżka Severusa, wyciąga sztylet z prawego buta, a następnie obcina mężczyźnie pukiel włosów.  
  
— Co ty kombinujesz? — zapytał, przyglądając się, jak Viorica upycha pukiel w wyciągniętej z szuflady fiolce, zakorkowuje ją, po czym chowa do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.  
  
— Severus był pewny, że o otruciu nie wiedział nikt poza jego sprawcą — powiedziała, zerkając na Dracona znad ciała mężczyzny. — To daje nam przewagę. Lepiej przygotować się na każdą ewentualność.  
  
— Czekaj. — Draco przymknął na chwilę powieki, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy rozumie. — Czy ty właśnie oznajmiłaś mi, że chcesz się podszyć pod Severusa?  
  
Viorica posłała mu pobłażliwy uśmiech.  
  
— Och, nie ja.  
  
Na chwilę zapadła między nimi ciężka cisza.  
  
— Chyba kompletnie zwariowałaś, myśląc, że się czegoś takiego podejmę! — rzucił, kiedy sens jej słów wreszcie do niego dotarł. — To czyste szaleństwo!  
  
— A czy ja ci każę wielosokować się w niego w tej chwili? — spytała, brzmiąc na zirytowaną. — To jedynie opcja. Ale jak już mówiłam, musimy być na wszystko przygotowani.  
  
Draco chciał zapytać, od kiedy to stanowią zespół, ale się powstrzymał.  
  
— Co zrobimy z ciałem? — spytał zamiast tego, spoglądając na Severusa ze ściśniętym sercem.  
  
Viorica odgarnęła mężczyźnie włosy za ucho, patrząc na niego niemal czule.  
  
— Trzeba je ukryć.  
  
***  
  
Draco nigdy by nie pomyślał, że na miejsce ukrycia zwłok Severusa Viorica wybierze jego piwnicę, jednak właśnie tak było. Wytłumaczyła Draconowi, że to najlepsze miejsce, ponieważ naznaczone jest magią punktu aportacyjnego, który zamaskuje tę wciąż wydzielaną przez truciznę w ciele Severusa. _Najciemniej jest pod latarnią_ , szepnęła, po czym wyciągnęła różdżkę i wykopała głęboki na dwa metry dół.  
  
Najgorsze przyszło, gdy musieli ściągnąć ciało Severusa z łóżka, zawinąć je w prześcieradło, a następnie o własnych siłach zanieść do piwnicy. Viorica powtarzała, żeby używać jak najmniej magii, by nie pozostawić po sobie wyraźnego śladu. Powiedziała także, że wszystko mu wyjaśni, gdy w końcu opuszczą mieszkanie Snape'a.  
  
Ciało Severusa ciążyło mu okropnie – nawet nie tyle fizycznie, co psychicznie – kiedy znosił je po schodkach do piwnicy. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś przywiązał głaz do jego serca, a następnie zepchnął go do jeziora. Zacisnął zęby, obiecując sobie, że tym razem nie okaże przy Viorice słabości. Coś w nim jednak pękło w momencie, w którym ciało mężczyzny z głuchym odgłosem spotkało się z dnem wydrążonego przez Vioricę dołu.  
  
— Zakopujemy go jak pierdolonego psa — rzucił, czując, że mimika go zdradza, mimo że usilnie starał się nad nią zapanować. Miał wrażenie, że utracił coś bardzo cennego w chwili, w której ciało Severusa opuściło jego ręce. — Nie zasłużył na coś takiego.  
  
— Wiem i wierz mi, naprawdę przykro mi z tego powodu, ale nie mamy wyjścia.  
  
Viorica w kilku ruchach ponownie ożywiła wykopaną ziemię, która uniosła się w powietrze, zawirowała niczym małe, brunatne tornado, a następnie osiadła na owiniętym prześcieradłem ciele Severusa, dokładnie je przykrywając. Chwilę później powierzchnia piwnicy znów zdawała się nienaruszona; po dole nie pozostał nawet ślad, zupełnie jakby nigdy go tu nie było. Choć nie powinni zwlekać, Draco podszedł do punktu aportacyjnego, położył na nim dłoń i pożegnał się nie tylko z zakopanym tam Severusem, ale także z Hogwartem. W myślach wciąż widział Pottera stojącego boso po kostki w śniegu i czekającego na jego powrót do chwili, w której dotrze do niego, że on nigdy nie nastąpi. Widział te pełne emocji oczy i ciemne wody jeziora, będące jedynymi świadkami ich spotkania. Odetchnął ciężko.  
  
Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na pozostawienie Zakonowi jakiejkolwiek informacji; nie było sposobu, by skomunikować się z nimi bez ryzyka, że dowie się o tym ktoś niepowołany. Nie mógł także wysłać żadnej notki do Hogwartu, bo kontakt zamku ze światem zewnętrznym został zerwany w dniu, w którym śmierciożercy przejęli Ministerstwo. Przełknął ciężko, wymazując z pamięci obraz Pottera boleśnie zaciskającego palce na jego nadgarstku i proszącego, by nie odchodził. Nie wiedział, dlaczego myśl, że to właśnie on uzna go za zdrajcę, zabolała najbardziej.  
  
***  
  
Kilka minut później aportowali się do niedużego salonu. Draco puścił ramię Viorici, które trzymał tak mocno, że był pewny, iż musiał zostawić na nim sińce. Viorica nie skarżyła się.  
  
Draco rozejrzał się, dostrzegając w półmroku panujący tu nieład. Szafki były otwarte na oścież, szuflady wybrzuszone, a dywan zadarty, jakby ktoś się o niego potknął. W księżycowym świetle zauważył także długą rysę błyszczącą na drewnianej podłodze, jaką musiał po sobie pozostawić gwałtownie przesunięty fotel. Zerwana do połowy zasłona podrygiwała co jakiś czas, raz za razem odsłaniając wybitą szybę wpuszczającą do środka zimowe powietrze. To wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby ktoś pakował się w pośpiechu, jakby uciekał. Draco miał niemiłe przeczucie, że ktokolwiek to był, nie zaszedł zbyt daleko.  
  
— Nie podchodź do okna i nie zapalaj światła — rzuciła Viorica przez ramię, kierując się w prawy kąt pokoju, a przy każdym kroku coś chrupało nieprzyjemnie pod jej stopami.  
  
Przyłożyła dłoń do ściany i szepnęła kilka słów, których Draco nie dosłyszał, ale domyślił się, że zdejmowała nałożoną tam barierę. Faktycznie; po kilku sekundach pod jej palcami pojawił się zarys drzwi odcinających się swoim kolorem na tle jasnej farby.  
  
Podążył za przykładem Viorici, starając się ominąć potłuczone na ziemi naczynia i czując w piersi nieprzyjemny ucisk. Ona w tym czasie otworzyła drzwi i zniknęła za nimi. Chwilę później sam przekroczył próg pokoju, zauważając, że musiała to być sypialnia. Musiała, bo teraz wyglądało to bardziej jak kryjówka uciekiniera – ramy łóżka zostały połamane i naostrzone jak kołki, materac leżał wciśnięty w kąt pokoju, a przy nim znajdowała się wysłużona, skórzana torba. Wszystkie okna były szczelnie zasłonięte ciemnymi kotarami; jedyne źródło światła sączyło się z dwóch świec rozstawionych po pokoju.  
  
— Przytulnie tu — rzucił ironicznie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Jego głos brzmiał bardzo ochryple. Nadal czuł się dziwnie otępiały, jakby nie do końca wszystko do niego docierało.  
  
Viorica posłała mu beznamiętne spojrzenie, po czym zapaliła trzecią świecę srebrnym, prostokątnym przedmiotem.  
  
— Zapalniczka — powiedziała, potrząsając owym przedmiotem w odpowiedzi na jego nieme pytanie. — Taki mugolski wynalazek do rozpalania ognia.  
  
Draconowi bardzo nie podobał się wyraz jej oczu, jakiego nadał im odbijający się w nich płomień.  
  
— Muszę cię także uprzedzić — kontynuowała jak gdyby nigdy nic — że nie wolno ci używać magii. Nie różdżkowej — zaakcentowała. Podeszła do materaca i usiadła na nim po turecku. — Zamknij za sobą drzwi.  
  
Draco usłuchał niczym marionetka pociągana za sznurki. To wszystko wydawało mu się tak nierealne, że nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby się za chwilę obudził.  
  
— Czemu nie mogę używać magii? — zapytał w końcu.  
  
— Chodź. — Viorica poklepała puste miejsce na materacu tuż obok siebie, po czym sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła z niej srebrną piersiówkę. Gdy usiadł, podała mu ją bez słowa. Pociągnął dwa łyki mocnego i gorzkiego alkoholu, którego rodzaju nie potrafił określić. W sumie nie miało to znaczenia. — Świat nie jest już taki, jaki był do niedawna — podjęła po chwili Viorica, odbierając od niego piersiówkę. — Jak pewnie wiesz, śmierciożercy dostali się do Ministerstwa, a co za tym idzie przejęli władzę w Anglii. — Przytaknął. — Znajdujemy się w mugolskiej dzielnicy, więc jeśli użyjesz magii, oni będą o tym wiedzieć.  
  
— Dlaczego więc wybrałaś mugolską dzielnicę? — dopytywał, przyglądając się jej w oszołomieniu. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.  
  
— Bo łatwiej jest się tutaj ukryć. — Pociągnęła kolejny łyk. Wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną i znużoną. Odgarnęła z czoła włosy, które wymknęły się z jej ciasnego warkocza. — Jest jeszcze jeden szczegół — dodała, spoglądając na niego poważnie. — Na spory obszar Anglii, być może nawet na cały kraj, została nałożona bariera antyaportacyjna.  
  
— Czekaj, czy my się tu aby przypadkiem przed chwilą nie aportowaliśmy? — zapytał, czując, że coś mu umyka.  
  
— Zgadza się — przytaknęła się z uśmiechem — ale tylko dzięki dobroci naszych sąsiadów. — Uniósł brew, nie będąc pewnym, czy chce wiedzieć więcej. — Widzisz, wiele osób tak naprawdę skorzystało na przejęciu władzy przez śmierciożerców. Przejmują majątki rodzin, które nie przeszły na Ciemną Stronę, dostają spore nagrody za wydanie szlam, mają władzę i poważanie. Wielu z nich dołączyło do Czarnego Pana dobrowolnie, wykorzystując okazję daną im przez los. — Ponownie uśmiechnęła się krzywo. — Reszta zwyczajnie woli się nie wychylać. Śmierciożercy nie są już małą grupą, Draco — dodała znacznie poważniejszym tonem. — Jest ich bardzo dużo, są w różnym wieku, różnej narodowości. Łączy ich brak sumienia i pragnienie potęgi – nieważne czy rozumianej jako prawo do mordowania innych czy jako wpływy w polityce – a także posiadania pieniędzy skutkującego pięknym domem z francuskim ogrodem na tyłach. — Przerwała na chwilę, pociągając jeszcze jeden łyk tajemniczego alkoholu, po czym zakręciła piersiówkę i odłożyła ją do torby. — Są podzieleni na grupy i rozstawieni po całej Anglii. Ci mniej ważni znajdują się po mugolskiej stronie, gdzie mogą się bawić do woli — podjęła. — Siedziba jednej z tych grup znajduje się za ścianą salonu. — Wskazała ruchem głowy na pokój, do którego się aportowali.  
  
Draco rzucił jej zszokowane spojrzenie.  
  
— Co takiego?! — wydusił z sercem w gardle.  
  
— Tak, jak powiedziałam, na Anglię nałożona jest zapora antyaportacyjna. Jednak ma ona luki w miejscach siedzib i domów zwolenników Ciemnej Strony — wyjaśniła. — Podpięłam się pod jedną z tych luk, dzięki czemu mogliśmy się tutaj aportować.  
  
— Ale przecież oni mogą w każdej chwili tutaj wejść! — rzucił. To było czyste szaleństwo.  
  
— Mogą, oczywiście, że mogą, ale nawet nie zobaczą drzwi do tego pokoju. Przecież wiesz, że jestem dobra w stawianiu barier.  
  
Draco sapnął i oparł się plecami o ścianę, starając się opanować. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem Viorica podchodziła do tego z tak wielkim spokojem. Jej wyjaśnienia wcale nie sprawiły, że poczuł się bezpieczny. Dotarło do niego, że popełnił ogromny błąd.  
  
— Czemu nie aportowaliśmy się prosto do Rosji? Po co tak ryzykować? — Wskazał ruchem głowy na salon.  
  
— To nie takie proste. — Westchnęła. — Podłączyłam się do ich pola aportacyjnego, ale nie mam dostępu do pełnej mocy. Możemy korzystać raz na kilka godzin i aportować się na ograniczoną odległość. Szczerze wątpię, czy nawet przy pełnej mocy udałoby nam się aportować poza granice kraju. Luki w zaporze też muszą mieć swoje ograniczenia.  
  
— Co teraz? — zapytał, przenosząc spojrzenie na Vioricę, która zdjęła rękawiczkę z lewej dłoni i owijała ciasno nadgarstek jakimś szarym materiałem. Zastanawiał się, co jej się stało, ale nie miał sił, by o to zapytać.  
  
— Musimy dotrzeć do portu, który oblegają Ukraińcy. Wiem, że mają w posiadaniu świstoklik do Ukrainy, a stamtąd dostaniemy się do celu naszej podróży — odparła, zawiązując materiał i naciągając z powrotem rękaw. — Musimy odczekać, zanim znów użyjemy pola aportacyjnego, więc wyruszymy przed świtem.  
  
Draco zmarszczył brwi, tchnięty pewną myślą.  
  
— Jakim cudem udało ci się naciągnąć ich pole do własnego użytku?  
  
— To banda niechlujów. — Viorica sięgnęła do swoich butów i zaczęła je rozsznurowywać. — Założyli je niedokładnie, nie zabezpieczyli odpowiednio. Poza tym takie pole to też jakaś bariera. Wystarczyło się chwilę pobawić.  
  
Viorica wyglądała, jakby to, co zrobiła, nie było czymś wyjątkowym. Draco zapatrzył się na jej profil, kiedy rozsznurowywała drugiego buta i zastanowił się, jak wiele tajemnic jeszcze skrywała. W końcu musiała mieć pewne umiejętności, skoro dawała sobie radę przez tak długi czas.  
  
— Prześpij się, póki możesz — rzuciła, odkładając buty na bok. — Nie wiadomo, kiedy następnym razem będziemy mieli na to okazję.  
  
Draco rozejrzał się niepewnym wzrokiem po zagraconym pokoju.  
  
— Gdzie mam spać? — spytał, zdezorientowany.  
  
— Jak to gdzie? — Viorica spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, po czym wymownie zerknęła na materac, na którym wciąż siedzieli. — Tylko bierzesz miejsce od ściany. Ja muszę mieć czysty widok.  
  
Draco, chcąc nie chcąc, zaczął rozsznurowywać własne buty. Miał pewność, że nie zmruży w tym miejscu oka nawet na sekundę.  
  
— Co z Przysięgą? — zapytał, łapiąc się ostatniej rzeczy, która dawała mu jakąś kontrolę nad sytuacją. Viorica skrzywiła się, jakby miała nadzieję, że jednak zapomniał o tym małym szczególe, jednak od razu sięgnęła po ten sam sztylet, którym obcięła włosy Severusowi.  
  
Przyklękli naprzeciwko siebie. Draco nigdy nie składał tego rodzaju przysięgi, jednak miał jako takie pojęcie, jak ona wygląda, więc wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Viorica obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym chwyciła jego lewą dłoń i przeciągnęła ostrzem po wewnętrznej stronie, tworząc długą, ale niezbyt głęboką ranę. Zapiekło, a krew natychmiast wypłynęła na powierzchnię czerwonym, cienkim strumyczkiem. Viorica powtórzyła to samo na własnej ręce i odłożyła sztylet. Złączyła ich krwawiące dłonie, po czym przycisnęła je do swojej piersi. Draco mógł wyczuć pod skórą jej bijące serce, pulsujące w szybkim, ale równomiernym rytmie. Viorica objęła prawą dłonią ich zaciśnięte wokół siebie pięści i wzięła głęboki, relaksujący oddech.  
  
— Przysięgam ci, że cię nie wydam. — Pierwsze uderzenie gorąca popłynęło wprost z jego dłoni do serca. Miał wrażenie, że żyły mu płoną, ale, o dziwo, nie czuł bólu. — Przysięgam ci, że nie skłamię ci prosto w oczy. — Czynność powtórzyła się. — Przysięgam ci, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by odnaleźć twoją matkę. — Ogień zdawał się trawić jego serce. Oczy Viorici błyszczały bursztynowym blaskiem, o wiele jaśniejszym niż ich normalny kolor. — Twoja kolej — rzuciła, odsuwając dłonie od swojej piersi i zawieszając je w połowie drogi między ich ciałami.  
  
— Czego chcesz? — zapytał. — Zaznaczam, że mam prawo odmówić.  
  
— Przysięgnij, że mnie nie wydasz — rzuciła od razu. Była niezwykle poważna. — Przysięgnij, że nie skłamiesz mi prosto w oczy. Przysięgnij, że wszystkie informacje, jakie zdobędziesz o mnie i o mojej rodzinie, zabierzesz ze sobą do grobu.  
  
Ostatni warunek mocno wytrącił Dracona z równowagi. Nigdy nie utożsamiał Viorici z kimś, kto może mieć jakąkolwiek rodzinę. Ale nie był to warunek nie do spełnienia. Kiwnął głową i przyciągnął ich złączone dłonie do swojej piersi, jednocześnie zawijając na nich palce prawej ręki tak, jak zrobiła to Viorica.  
  
— Przysięgam ci, że cię nie wydam. — Tym razem poczuł, jakby ktoś gwałtownie szarpnął jego serce do przodu. Strużka ciepła wystrzeliła z niego i przebiegła mu po ręce aż do miejsca złączenia z Vioricą. — Przysięgam, że nie skłamię ci prosto w oczy. — Kolejne gwałtowne szarpnięcie. — Przysięgam, że wszystkie informacje, jakie zdobędę o tobie i twojej rodzinie, zabiorę ze sobą do grobu. — Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś spętał jego serce i ciągnął je w kierunku Viorici, ale przeszkadzała mu w tym klatka żeber.  
  
Odsunął ich dłonie od piersi, a Viorica nachyliła się nad nimi i dmuchnęła, budząc dreszcze na jego skórze. Świece w pokoju zafalowały. Powtórzył gest Viorici i poczuł, że ich połączenie słabnie. Chwilę później wiedział, że mogą się już puścić. W momencie, w którym ich palce się rozłączyły, zgasły wszystkie świece i w pokoju zapanował mrok. Przysięga się dokonała.  
  
Viorica, nie zwlekając, zapaliła najbliższą świecę i rozciągnęła się na materacu. Draco zerknął na swoją dłoń, ale nie znalazł tam nawet kropli krwi. Jedynym śladem po przysiędze była nienaturalnie jasna, połyskująca blizna.  
  
— No dalej. — Viorica kiwnęła na niego głową. — Nie pozostało wiele czasu.  
  
Draco położył się przy niej i zapatrzył w obdrapany sufit. Nie ściągnął płaszcza; w mieszkaniu panował straszny ziąb. Viorica leżała odwrócona do niego plecami i nawet nie obejrzała się za siebie, gdy rzucała w jego stronę gruby koc. Przyjął go z wdzięcznością, okrywając się nim dokładnie i odcinając od chłodnej ściany. Nadal było mu zimno. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Viorica przysunęła się do niego nieco bliżej, po czym wsunęła pod koc.  
  
— Jest cieplej, gdy jesteś bliżej innego żywego organizmu — rzuciła, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem.  
  
Docisnął się do niej całą długością ramienia i uda, ale poprzysiągł sobie, że choćby miał zamarznąć, to jej nie obejmie. Zamknął oczy.  
  
***  
  
Tak, jak się spodziewał, nie zasnął nawet na chwilę. Wiercił się, drżał z zimna, rozpamiętywał cały dzień i wypominał sobie, że postąpił jak idiota. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Viorica spała. Wydawała się reagować na każdy najmniejszy szmer, choć może był to zwyczajnie wyćwiczony odruch. Miał wrażenie, że minęła przynajmniej doba do momentu, kiedy w końcu wstała i kazała mu się zbierać. Sama porządnie zasznurowała swoje buty, a następnie sięgnęła po torbę i przerzuciła ją sobie przez ramię. Kiwnęła na Dracona, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Draco poszedł za jej przykładem, czując w miejscu serca ogromny ciężar.  
  
Gdy wyszedł z sypialni, dostrzegł Vioricę stojącą w miejscu, w którym aportowali się kilka godzin wcześniej. Delikatnie kołysała dłońmi w powietrzu; jej stopy rozstawione były w lekkim rozkroku, a plecy napinały się przy każdym ruchu. Poruszała palcami w taki sposób, jakby trącała niewidzialne struny zawieszone w powietrzu. Po chwili odwróciła się i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń w zapraszającym geście. Chwycił ją i niemal w tym samym momencie poczuł, jak odrywa się od ziemi.  
  
***  
  
Kolejne dni Draco pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Były ciężkie, szare i pełne strachu, że za każdym rogiem kryje się wróg. Choć wiedział, że wojna kiedyś się zacznie, wyobrażał ją sobie bardziej jako jednodniową bitwę pełną krwi, śmierci, zaklęć przecinających powietrze i tynku odpadającego ze ścian, a nie jako ciszę, martwe ulice i skrywanie się w zakamarkach miasta niczym szczur.  
  
To, co zobaczył na ulicach, przeraziło go. Czuł się tak, jakby znalazł się w mieście duchów; zewsząd czaiły się powybijane szyby ziejące pustką, zastygłe w chaosie wnętrza mieszkań i wszechogarniająca woń śmierci.  
  
Aportowali się jeszcze tylko dwa razy – oba miejsca przypominały to, w którym zatrzymali się po opuszczeniu domu Severusa; wyglądało na to, że Viorica przemieszczała się między nimi po tym, jak uciekła z Hogwartu. Potem poruszali się już pieszo. Viorica prowadziła go szlakiem mugolskich dzielnic przez splądrowane domy i kanały, zapewniając, że to najbezpieczniejsza droga. Nie zatrzymywali się nigdzie na dłużej niż trzy godziny i zasypiali na zmianę. Draco nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się zasnąć kucając po kostki w zimnej, śmierdzącej wodzie – cóż, mylił się. Jedli, co wpadło im w ręce, chociaż Draco wzbraniał się, jak mógł, przed zjedzeniem mięsa. Viorica uśmiechała się wtedy kpiąco i rzucała znad otwartej puszki:  
  
— Kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinieneś wybrzydzać.  
  
W takich chwilach modlił się tylko o to, by nie wracała do tego, co się działo w lochach. Na szczęście te uwagi były jedynymi wzmiankami o Rumunii, jakie kiedykolwiek opuściły jej usta.  
  
Myli się zasuszonym mydłem w zimnej wodzie, co i tak uchodziło bardziej za luksus niż konieczność. Draco miał teraz na sobie ciepły sweter, który znalazł w jednym z mieszkań, i dziurawe rękawiczki. Robiło się coraz zimniej, ale miał wrażenie, że znacznie lepiej znosi nieprzychylną pogodę.  
  
Dwukrotnie o włos uniknęli niechcianego spotkania: najpierw ze śmierciożercami, potem ze szmalcownikami. Ci pierwsi wyglądali, jakby zmierzali w konkretnym celu, podczas gdy drudzy byli pijani, głośni i nieprzyjemni w każdy możliwy sposób. Draco wciąż miał przed oczami żółte zęby jednego z nich, zaśmiewającego się do rozpuku z tego, jak „wierzgała ta mała szlama”. Viorica musiała dwa razy szarpnąć go za ramię, zanim ruszył się z kryjówki, kiedy tamci wreszcie poszli dalej.  
  
— Taka jest wojna — powiedziała dobitnie, obdarzając go twardym spojrzeniem. — Musisz przystosować się do nowych warunków, albo umrzesz.  
  
Przytaknął i dał się poprowadzić dalej.  
  
Gdy za pierwszym razem natknęli się w korytarzu na trupa mężczyzny, którego ciało stanowiło pożywkę dla much, Draco zwymiotował i odmówił przeszukania domu. Jednak kiedy kilka dni później znalazł martwą starszą kobietę na progu kuchni, po prostu przekroczył jej poturbowane zwłoki i sięgnął po stojącą na półce za nimi puszkę fasolki. Dostosowywał się do nowego porządku, tak jak przykazała Viorica.  
  
***  
  
— Ale jakim cudem udało im się tak szybko opanować kraj? — zapytał pewnego razu, nie mogąc sobie tego wytłumaczyć.  
  
— A kto powiedział, że zrobili to szybko? — parsknęła Viorica. — Przygotowywali się do tego latami. Ciemna Strona to nie tylko Czarny Pan, o czym wielu zdaje się zapomniało. Oto rezultat.  
  
Na długą chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza. Draco skupił uwagę na dwóch niedużych dziurach znajdujących się w kotarach zasłaniających najbliższe okno. _Wojna_ , pomyślał, wyobrażając sobie smak tego słowa na języku.  
  
Prawie nie spotykali innych ludzi. Słyszeli ich – to, jak przebiegają po deskach nad ich głowami, słyszeli szloch za zamkniętymi drzwiami, wreszcie krzyki. Viorica nigdy nie zatrzymywała się, dopóki nie było cicho.  
  
Czwartego dnia znaleźli w końcu mieszkanie, które nie miało wybitych szyb. Leżeli na dość wygodnym łóżku, zawinięci w gruby koc. Choć panował mrok i powinni w tym momencie przeć naprzód, Viorica nalegała na postój. Musieli trochę odpocząć, a stawianie bariery za barierą osłabiało ją z dnia na dzień. Draco opanował podstawy i mógł jej pomagać, ale jednak największy ciężar i tak spoczywał na niej.  
  
Viorica szacowała, że za dwa dni dotrą do portu, z którego przemieszczą się świstoklikiem na Ukrainę. Potem mieli przedostać się do Wołgogradu, gdzie znajdowała się pewna krypta, czyli owe tajemnicze miejsce będące celem ich podróży.  
  
_Zdążymy wrócić_ , powtarzał sobie, _zdążymy_.  
  
— Ta krypta i ta bezcenna rzecz są związane z twoją rodziną, prawda? — zapytał ją, w końcu rozumiejąc, dlaczego podjęła się tak desperackiego kroku, jaką była podróż do Rosji w trakcie trwającej wojny. Wcześniej praktycznie o tym nie rozmawiali. Wszystko działo się za szybko, a Draco ogarnięty był strachem i nie miał odwagi odzywać się na głos w obawie, że zagłuszy kroki nadciągającego wroga.  
  
— Tak — odszepnęła ze wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie. W jasnym, księżycowym świetle wpadającym do pokoju przez niezakryte okno jej mocne rysy zdawały się jeszcze bardziej twarde.  
  
— Więc jesteś Rosjanką? — drążył dalej. — Naprawdę? — Jej uroda nijak nie pokrywała się z jego wyobrażeniem słowiańskiej dziewczyny.  
  
— W połowie — przyznała. Jej ton był wyjątkowo bezbarwny, więc domyślił się, że zdradza mu coś, czym nie dzieliła się ze zbyt wieloma osobami, a być może nawet z nikim od dłuższego czasu. — Moja mama była Rosjanką. Urodziłam się w Rosji. Ale nigdy nie czułam się przesadnie związana z tym krajem.  
  
— A co z ojcem? — dopytywał, autentycznie zaciekawiony.  
  
— Rumun — odparła, co nie było większym zaskoczeniem. — Rumunia była mi najbliższym miejscem, które mogłam nazwać domem. — W jej głosie słychać było smutek i dziwną nostalgię. Choć leżała obok niego, miał wrażenie, że znajdowała się bardzo daleko, a to, co widziała, wpatrując się w nieruchomy punkt zawieszony na suficie, nie mogło być niczym dobrym.  
  
Draco był zdziwiony, że odpowiedziała na jego pytania nie wykręcając się w żaden sposób, więc nie drążył dalej. Nagle jednak przypomniał sobie słowa Pottera na temat jej prawdziwego nazwiska. _Typowo angielskie_ , odbijało mu się w czaszce, gdy rzucił Viorice pełne podejrzliwości spojrzenie. Miała zamknięte oczy i wyglądała, jakby spała.  
  
— Spójrz na mnie — poprosił, choć jego ton był ostrzejszy, niż zamierzał.  
  
Viorica obróciła głowę w jego kierunku i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.  
  
— Mówisz prawdę? — zapytał, nie spuszczając z niej badawczego wzroku. Viorica zmarszczyła brwi w niezrozumieniu.  
  
— Tak — powiedziała mocno. — Przecież przysięgaliśmy sobie, że się nie okłamiemy. _Nie mogę_ cię okłamać, nawet jeśli bym chciała. Jeśli zapytasz o coś, czego nie będę chciała ci powiedzieć, zwyczajnie nie odpowiem na twoje pytanie. — Draco kiwnął głową z zamiarem odwrócenia się w stronę okna, ale lodowate palce Viorici złapały go za podbródek i naprowadziły z powrotem w zasięg jej przeszywającego wzroku. — Dlaczego o to pytasz?  
  
Nie mógł skłamać, jeśli nie chciał ponieść ogromnych konsekwencji z powodu złamania przysięgi. Nie chciał także wyjawić, że wie o niej więcej, niż jej się wydawało. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
  
— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć — rzucił.  
  
Viorica wyglądała, jakby chciała jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale w tym momencie usłyszeli hałas na korytarzu, brzmiący tak, jakby ktoś zawadził czymś o ścianę. Zerwali się z łóżka w jednej chwili. Tak, jak ustalili – różdżki nie wchodziły w grę. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na choćby jeden nieostrożny ruch, bo zwabiliby więcej śmierciożerców, niż byliby w stanie pokonać. Zaczaili się przy drzwiach. Draco ściskał w dłoni sztylet, modląc się o to, by nie musiał go użyć. Viorica celowała w ciemność mugolską bronią na kule. Obiecała mu, że nauczy go z niej strzelać, kiedy tylko będą mieli ku temu okazję.  
  
Stali ukryci w cieniu w kącie pokoju i odmierzali ciche oddechy. Draco czuł, jak pot wstępuje mu na czoło; jego zaciśnięta na sztylecie pięść trzęsła się na tyle potwornie, że bał się, iż go upuści. Stojąca obok niego Viorica wydawała się zastygła niczym kamień; nie drgnęła nawet w chwili, w której podłoga zaskrzypiała tuż przed progiem pokoju, a chwilę później do sypialni wkroczył mężczyzna w grubym płaszczu. Draco nie potrafił określić, ile mógł mieć lat, bo jego twarz pokrywał gęsty zarost. Rozbieganym wzrokiem rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, a w wyciągniętych przed siebie dłoniach trzymał długą lufę, którą mierzył na boki. Musiał być mugolem. Viorica wycelowała w kierunku jego głowy i Draco był pewny, że za chwilę na własne oczy przekona się, jak zabija mugolska broń, gdy nagle próg sypialni przekroczył ktoś jeszcze.  
  
— Tato?  
  
Dziewczynka nie mogła mieć więcej niż sześciu lat. Zbyt duża wełniana czapka wisiała tuż nad jej brwiami, grożąc niechybnym zsunięciem się na oczy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.  
  
— Chodź, skarbie — powiedział do dziewczynki. — Prześpimy się tutaj troszeczkę.  
  
Dracona zaszokował jego pogodny ton. Zerknął na Vioricę, ale nie widział dobrze jej miny. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy opuściła broń, jednak w momencie, w którym mężczyzna pochylił się, by wziąć dziewczynkę na ręce, zaatakowała. W kilku szybkich ruchach wyrwała mu lufę i wymierzyła ją w jego głowę. Mężczyzna sapnął zaskoczony, ale natychmiast osłonił swoim ciałem dziecko.  
  
— Proszę! Nie chcemy żadnych problemów! — rzucił roztrzęsionym głosem, podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście. Przyglądał się Viorice pełnymi przerażenia oczami. Dziewczynka za jego plecami pisnęła cicho i wtuliła się mocno w nogę mężczyzny.  
  
— To się dobrze składa, bo my też nie — odparła bezbarwnym tonem Viorica, ale nie spuściła lufy z twarzy mężczyzny. — Nie próbuj żadnych numerów, bo nie będę miała skrupułów, żeby wykończyć was oboje.  
  
— Nic nie zrobię! — obiecał mężczyzna, pochylając głowę. — Przysięgam. Proszę, nie zabijaj nas.  
  
Draco nigdy w życiu nie widział, by ktoś patrzył na kogokolwiek wzrokiem tak pełnym błagania. Sam jednak nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, jakby wrósł w skrywający go cień.  
  
— Weź dziecko i wyjdź na korytarz — rozkazała Viorica, wskazując lufą wyjście. Mężczyzna natychmiast usłuchał, podnosząc i uspokajając dziewczynkę, która owinęła się wokół niego, przerażona. — Idź do pokoju na końcu korytarza. — Draco go nie widział, ale był pewny, że mężczyzna wykonał polecenie bez sekundy wahania. Viorica kiwnęła na niego głową, po czym sama ruszyła za mugolem.  
  
Draco w końcu oderwał stopy od podłogi i sam wyszedł z sypialni. Miał wrażenie, że skóra mu stwardniała; czuł się dziwnie ciasno we własnym ciele. Nóż schował do kieszeni płaszcza, żeby w razie czego móc szybko po niego sięgnąć. Nie sądził, by ten mężczyzna stanowił jakieś zagrożenie, ale Viorica poinstruowała go, żeby nigdy nie dał się niczemu zwieść i by był przygotowany na każdą ewentualność.  
  
Viorica zaprowadziła ich do kuchni. Godzinę wcześniej pozasłaniali okna w całym pomieszczeniu, po czym zjedli resztki, które znaleźli w spiżarni. Draco przystanął w progu, obserwując, jak Viorica ponownie zapala świece, rozjaśniając nieco pokój. Kazała mężczyźnie usiąść przy stole, a on wykonał jej polecenie bez najmniejszego oporu, sadowiąc sobie dziewczynkę na kolanach i przyciągając ją do piersi w obronnym geście. Patrzył na Vioricę ze strachem i prośbą, co było wyjątkowo bolesnym widokiem.  
  
Viorica odsunęła drugie krzesło na metr od stołu i usiadła na nim twarzą do mężczyzny. Opuściła lufę i wsparła ją o swoją nogę.  
  
— Nie bój się — powiedziała wyjątkowo łagodnie. — Nie mam zamiaru zrobić wam krzywdy — zapewniła najbardziej szczerym tonem, jaki Draco kiedykolwiek u niej słyszał. — My też uciekamy.  
  
— My? — zapytał mężczyzna. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wystraszonego.

 

Nie odwracając spojrzenia od mugola, Viorica wskazała ruchem głowy w kierunku Dracona. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, dopiero w tym momencie go zauważając. Draco wiele razy wyobrażał sobie mugoli patrzących na niego ze strachem w oczach i spuszczających głowy w wyrazie szacunku, uznając jego wyższość. Jednak teraz, widząc zalęknione oblicze tego mężczyzny i jego trzęsące się dłonie, obejmujące drobne ciało dziecka, czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo.  
  
— Jestem Natasha — rzuciła Viorica, przywołując spojrzenie mężczyzny na siebie — a to Mathieu. — Ponownie wskazała głową w kierunku Dracona. — Mathieu nie mówi dobrze po angielsku, więc daruj sobie pogawędki.  
  
Draco zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że był to bardzo dobry krok. Nie miał pojęcia o mugolskim świecie, więc łatwo mógłby ich zdemaskować. Mężczyzna dalej patrzył na Vioricę zdezorientowany.  
  
— A ty jak się nazywasz? — zapytała mugola, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.  
  
— Peter — odparł ochryple mężczyzna. — A to moja córka, Katie. — Pogładził głowę dziewczynki, wciąż pochlipującej cicho w jego ramię. Viorica kiwnęła głową. Draco zastanawiał się, do czego to wszystko zmierza.  
  
— Przynieś tę puszkę fasolki — rzuciła po francusku do Dracona. Palce mężczyzny mocniej zacisnęły się na kurtce córki.  
  
— To wszystko, co nam zostało — odparł Draco ostrzegawczym tonem.  
  
— Po prostu to zrób.  
  
Draconowi bardzo nie podobał się pomysł oddania obcemu ostatniej porcji prowiantu, ale wiedząc, że Viorica musi mieć w tym jakiś cel, ruszył z powrotem do sypialni. Wygrzebał z jej skórzanej torby fasolkę i wrócił chwilę później, ostentacyjnie stawiając puszkę na stole. Usiadł po drugiej stronie i spoglądał na kobietę wyzywająco. Viorica posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym wstała i zaczęła przeglądać zawartość półek. Wyciągnęła z niej dwie miski, a następnie rozdzieliła na nie zawartość puszki. Później wysunęła szufladę i zaczęła w niej grzebać. Mężczyzna obserwował jej poczynania z mieszanką obawy i niezrozumienia. Kiedy Viorica postawiła przed nim łyżki i dwie miski fasoli, wyglądał, jakby nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować.  
  
— Musicie być głodni. Jedzcie — rzuciła Viorica, po czym wróciła na swoje miejsce i zaczęła dokładnie oglądać lufę.  
  
— Dziękuję — wydusił w końcu mugol, na co Viorica uśmiechnęła się kwaśno i znów zajęła się bronią. Mężczyzna skinął głową również w kierunku Dracona. Jego oczy wypełnione były wdzięcznością, której Draco nie mógł znieść, więc odwrócił wzrok, obserwując zamiast tego zwinne palce Viorici. Chwilę później zerknął jednak z powrotem w kierunku mugola.  
  
Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że gdy dziewczynka połykała fasolkę tak, jakby to był najwspanialszy posiłek na świecie, jej ojciec nawet nie tknął swojej porcji. Patrzył tylko z czułością na dziecko. Kiedy dziewczynka skończyła jeść, niemal wydrapując łyżką z dna resztkę sosu, bez słowa podsunął jej swoją miskę. Zmrużyła oczy w niezrozumieniu.  
  
— Ale ty nie jadłeś, tatusiu — powiedziała, przenosząc wzrok na ojca.  
  
— Nie jestem głodny — odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do niej pogodnie.  
  
Draco poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś objął go w pół i wycisnął z niego całe powietrze. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle przed oczami stanął mu jego własny ojciec. Zastanawiał się, czy w podobnej sytuacji Lucjusz zrobiłby coś takiego dla niego. Spojrzał na Vioricę, która tylko wywróciła oczami, głośno wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.  
  
— Peter, nie bądź idiotą — rzuciła w stronę mugola. — Musisz jeść.  
  
— Katie musi jeść. Ja sobie poradzę. — Mężczyzna po raz pierwszy, zwracając się do Viorici, zabrzmiał stanowczo. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie zawahał się jej postawić, gdyby chciała zmusić go do jedzenia. Dziewczynka wodziła między nimi wystraszonym wzrokiem.  
  
— Gówno prawda. — Viorica wsparła się dłonią o lufę i nachyliła nieco w kierunku mugola. — Jesteś słaby i zmęczony. Większą trudność sprawiłoby mi odebranie dziecku cukierka niż tobie broni. Jeśli przestaniesz jeść, przewrócisz się i już nie podniesiesz. Jak myślisz, co się wtedy z nią stanie? — zapytała, wskazując ruchem głowy na dziewczynkę. — Nie bierzemy zbędnego balastu. — Jej ton stał się jeszcze twardszy i bardziej nieprzyjemny. — Musisz jeść, żeby mieć siłę wyprowadzić córkę z kraju. Więc nie pierdol mi tu, że nie jesteś głodny, tylko jedz tę jebaną fasolkę.  
  
Warga mężczyzny drżała nieco, gdy przenosił spojrzenie ze zirytowanej twarzy Viorici na miskę z fasolką i z powrotem.  
  
— Ta pani ma rację — powiedziała cicho dziewczynka, wpatrując się w ojca pełnymi łez oczami. — Musisz jeść, tatusiu.  
  
Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby walczył ze sobą, ale w końcu poddał się i zanurzył łyżkę w misce fasolki. Dziewczynka wtuliła się w niego, gdy jadł, a on delikatnie pocierał jej plecy.  
  
— Dziękuję — powtórzył, gdy skończył. Tym razem Viorica nawet nie podniosła głowy. — Jesteś żołnierzem? — zapytał ją chwilę później.  
  
— Można tak powiedzieć — odparła. — Mathieu też. — Mężczyzna spojrzał na Dracona, kiwając głową w zrozumieniu.  
  
— Jesteście tacy młodzi — szepnął, po czym pochylił głowę, jakby nie miał zamiaru wypowiadać na głos swoich myśli.  
  
— Wojna nie patrzy na wiek — powiedziała Viorica z goryczą w głosie. — A ty? — zapytała, zmieniając ton na uprzejmie zainteresowany. — Czym się zajmujesz?  
  
— Jestem, a raczej powinienem powiedzieć: byłem architektem — odparł mężczyzna ze smutkiem w głosie. Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.  
  
— Jak sobie radzisz z bronią?  
  
— Nie bardzo — przyznał szczerze. — Tę znalazłem po drodze.  
  
— A samochód? — dopytywała Viorica. — Umiesz jeździć?  
  
— Tak, umiem — odpowiedział tak, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Pytanie Viorici wyraźnie go zaskoczyło.  
  
Draco siedział pomiędzy nimi, czując się całkowicie pominięty. Nie rozumiał wszystkiego dokładnie, ale wydawało się, że Viorica nie kłamała, mówiąc, że dobrze zna mugolski świat.  
  
— Możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc — powiedziała Viorica, przyglądając się mężczyźnie badawczym spojrzeniem. — Ty zawieziesz nas w pewne miejsce, a my pomożemy wam wydostać się z kraju.  
  
— Gdzie jest to miejsce? — spytał od razu mugol, choć już wyglądał na przekonanego.  
  
— Kilka godzin jazdy stąd — odparła, wykrzywiając usta, jakby liczyła w myślach.  
  
— Czy to niebezpieczne? — Znów wyglądał na wystraszonego. Objął ciaśniej córkę.  
  
— A co dzisiaj nie jest niebezpieczne? — Viorica uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, przyznając jej rację.  
  
— Samochód? — spytał.  
  
— Widziałam kilka po drodze. W jakimś muszą być kluczyki.  
  
Mężczyzna kiwnął głową.  
  
— Dobra. Umowa stoi.  
  
***  
  
Viorica nalegała na to, by odczekali jakiś czas, zanim ruszą. Zagotowała wodę na mugolskiej kuchence i zaparzyła znalezioną w szafce herbatę, jednak nie można jej było porównywać z tą, jaką Draco pijał niegdyś w domu. Wciąż pamiętał zapach jaśminowej herbaty matki albo swojej ulubionej, o lekkim, cytrusowym posmaku. Jednak mimo że ta wydawała się dziwnie sztuczna i nijaka, nie narzekał, dopóki była gorąca. Sparzył sobie język na kilku pierwszych łykach, lecz pił dalej.  
  
Mała Katie zasnęła w ramionach ojca chwilę po tym, jak dopiła swój kubek. Mężczyzna kołysał ją lekko, myślami będąc gdzieś daleko. Wymienili z Vioricą jeszcze kilka szczegółów dotyczących podróży i choć Draco znał angielski, przez chwilę czuł się, jakby faktycznie był Francuzem, który niczego nie rozumie.  
  
— Co się tutaj dzieje? — zapytał Peter pełnym bólu głosem. Był roztrzęsiony, ale starał się mówić cicho, raz po raz zerkając na córkę. — Jakiś facet w czarnym płaszczu wyciągnął coś, co wyglądało jak pieprzony patyk, po czym błysnęło zielone światło, a moja żona nagle padła martwa! Co to jest? Słyszałem o bombach biologicznych, wiem, że gaz może zabić, ale światło? — Przeskakiwał spojrzeniem między Vioricą a Draconem, jakby spodziewał się, że mu to wyjaśnią.  
  
Draco po raz pierwszy miał tak bliski kontakt z mugolem i był naprawdę zdziwiony swoją reakcją, jednak szczerze mu współczuł. Mężczyzna wydawał się kompletnie zagubiony i oszołomiony, uciekał z córką „byle dalej od tego szaleństwa” i trząsł się jak w febrze. Dziewczynka w jego ramionach także podrygiwała nerwowo przez sen. Tak małe dziecko nie powinno mieć koszmarów, myślał Draco, przyglądając się drobnemu ciału, które wiło się w ramionach ojca.  
  
— Wy wiecie kim są ci ludzie, prawda? — To nie było pytanie, ale nie brzmiało również jak oskarżenie. Peter po prostu stwierdził coś, co musiało być oczywiste.  
  
— Kimś, kogo nie chcesz spotkać na swojej drodze — powiedziała Viorica, po czym wstała gwałtownie. — Powinniśmy ruszać.  
  
Draco podniósł się równie szybko i złapał ją za łokieć, zanim zdążyła odejść od stołu. Posłała mu na wpół pytające, na wpół zirytowane spojrzenie.  
  
— Co ty kombinujesz? — zapytał po francusku, mając na uwadze przyglądającego się im mugola.  
  
— Chcę skrócić naszą podróż czterokrotnie — odparła Viorica opryskliwym tonem.  
  
— I zabrać mugoli do siedziby szmalcowników, tak? I co wtedy? — Spojrzenie Viorici stwardniało, kiedy w końcu zwróciła się do niego całym ciałem.  
  
— Zabrać ich z nami do Ukrainy — powiedziała. W jej głosie nie słychać było nawet najmniejszego zwątpienia.  
  
— Mugoli? — zapytał Draco. Nie udało mu się powstrzymać ironii, która wybrzmiała w tym słowie.  
  
— A co? Chcesz ich tam zostawić? — zaatakowała. Jej ciało napięło się i znów odczuwalnie naparła na przestrzeń osobistą Dracona. — Może ci to umknęło, ale ja dotrzymuję słowa.  
  
Draco puścił jej łokieć, wiedząc, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu. Poza tym jakaś część niego, ta, której obecność wypierał ze świadomości, chciała pomóc tym ludziom, dać im szansę na normalne życie.  
  
— Dobrze — powiedział bezbarwnie. — Ruszajmy.  
  
***  
  
Poszło im niezwykle gładko, wręcz zbyt gładko. Pod osłoną dobiegającej już końca nocy przedostali się na ulicę i zaczęli szukać samochodu. Draco przypomniał sobie historię z _Proroka Codziennego_ , kiedy to Potter wraz z Weasleyem dostali się w ten sposób do Hogwartu, rozbijając na Wierzbie Bijącej. Na myśl o Potterze coś ścisnęło go w żołądku, więc odgonił od siebie obraz rozczochranych czarnych włosów i skupił się na drodze.  
  
Viorica z Peterem sprawdzali napotkane po drodze samochody i okazało się, że już w drugim znaleźli kluczyki. Draco może i nie miał bladego pojęcia o mugolskim świecie, ale wiedział, że to coś normalnie nie powinno latać, bo inaczej informacja o tym nie pojawiłaby się w prasie. Viorica otworzyła drzwi i kazała mu wejść do środka, zaznaczając, by nie okazywał zaskoczenia. Draco starał się, jak mógł, ale dziwnie było siedzieć w małej, metalowej puszce i nie wiedzieć, co się właściwie za chwilę stanie. Widocznie te wątpliwości odbiły się na jego twarzy, bo Viorica rzuciła do Petera, że Draco ma jakąś chorobę. _Alergię na mugolskość_ , pomyślał Draco, kurcząc się na swoim miejscu.  
  
Peter zajął fotel za wielkim kołem, a Viorica usadowiła się obok niego, dokładnie wszystko oglądając. Draconowi przypadł tył machiny, który dzielił z Katie. Widać było, że Peterowi nie podobało się to, że został oddzielony od córki, ale Viorica nie ustąpiła, powtarzając mężczyźnie, że musi nauczyć ją jeździć, więc Peter zagryzł zęby i krok po kroku tłumaczył jej, co robi, używając słów, jakie Draco słyszał po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ciężko musi być mugolom bez magii.  
  
W końcu ruszyli. Samochód jechał całkiem szybko i w miarę prosto, ale Draconowi i tak przewracało się w żołądku. Viorica kazała zjechać Peterowi w pobliski las i się zatrzymać. Pod pretekstem nasłuchiwania, docisnęła dłoń do szyby i zamarła. Draco domyślił się, że zakłada barierę na samochód, więc i sam poszedł za jej przykładem. Magia zawibrowała pod jego palcami, ale mimo wszystko nie wierzył, by utrzymała się w ruchu. Viorica rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie.  
  
— Utrzymasz? — szepnęła.  
  
Choć szczerze w to wątpił, kiwnął głową. Viorica posłała mu łagodny uśmiech, który dziwnie nie pasował do jej twarzy.  
  
— Nie będzie rzygał — powiedziała do Petera, żeby go uspokoić. Mężczyzna napinał się za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali po francusku. Potem kazała mu ruszyć.  
  
Jechali pogrążonym w mroku lasem. Viorica wskazywała Peterowi drogę, jednocześnie dokładnie sprawdzając, co robił z samochodem, żeby ten działał. Mała Katie zasnęła wkrótce, zwijając się w kulkę w swoim kącie. Brązowe loki zakrywały jej twarz; co jakiś czas drżała i wybudzała się, by potem znowu zapaść w płytki sen. Draco nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale w pewnym momencie Viorica rozkazała Peterowi, żeby się zatrzymał. Gdy sięgnęła po broń, mężczyzna wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, a jego ciało napięło się.  
  
— Myślałam, że mamy to już za sobą — warknęła Viorica, po czym wysiadła z samochodu. — Ruszajcie się, nie mamy całego dnia! — Trzasnęła drzwiami, co obudziło Katie, która rozejrzała się dookoła nieprzytomnie. Gdy jej wzrok padł na Dracona, ten odwrócił głowę.  
  
Viorica poprowadziła ich lasem, zdając się mieć całkowitą pewność, dokąd zmierza. Draco szedł dwa kroki za nią, na równi z Peterem, który w jednej ręce trzymał broń, a w drugiej dłoń Katie. Przedzierali się przez mocno zarośnięty szlak; Draco dwukrotnie zaplątał się w krzak jeżyn, ale niezrażony parł przed siebie. Nie potrafił przestać nasłuchiwać i rozglądać się wokół, jakby w każdej chwili ktoś mógł ich zaatakować, wyskakując zza najbliższego drzewa. Zaczęło się już przejaśniać, kiedy Viorica w końcu kazała im się zatrzymać. Przyłożyła palec do ust i ruchem dłoni pokazała, by szli za nią.  
  
Gdy dotarli do końca skweru, spomiędzy drzew wyłoniła się polana, na której znajdował się nieduży drewniany dom ukryty w cieniu drzew. Za nim rozciągało się morze, a przy brzegu, na prawo od budynku, zacumowane były trzy łodzie – dwie małe i jedna całkiem sporych rozmiarów, zapewne przeznaczona na większe wyprawy. W połowie drogi między portem, a miejscem, w którym się znajdowali, także po lewej stronie polany, stała niewielka komórka, przeznaczona prawdopodobnie do składowania ekwipunku. Przykucnęli w zaroślach, obserwując okolicę. Z domku wyszedł chłopak ostrzyżony na jeża i zapalił papierosa.  
  
— Jeśli nas zobaczą, będziemy musieli ich zabić — powiedziała do niego Viorica. Draco kiwnął głową, obserwując chłopca, który wyglądał, jakby miał góra piętnaście lat. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego dołączył do szmalcowników i czy, tak jak kiedyś Draco, miał jakikolwiek wybór. Viorica dokładnie przeczesywała wzrokiem okolicę, po czym rzuciła: — Zdejmę go i zajrzę do środka. Kiedy dam wam znać, dołączycie do mnie. — Powtórzyła instrukcje Peterowi, tym razem po angielsku, a mężczyzna zbladł.  
  
— Zabijesz tego chłopca? — zapytał cienkim głosem.  
  
— W ostateczności — odparła, zakładając na twarz bezbarwną maskę. — Ale ty się nie wahaj. Strzelaj prosto w głowę, bo oni nie będą mieli żadnych skrupułów, by was zabić.  
  
Peter przełknął głośno, ale kiwnął głową. Pogładził uspokajającym ruchem plecy Katie.  
  
— Wszystko będzie dobrze — zapewnił ją, wcale nie brzmiąc na przekonanego. — Nie patrz, skarbie.  
  
Viorica w tym czasie podniosła się z ziemi i ruszyła biegiem okrężną drogą w stronę domku. Przemieszczała się bardzo szybko i zwinnie, zupełnie jakby była do tego stworzona, by moment później zniknąć za ścianą komórki. Chłopak w tym czasie dopalił swojego papierosa, zaciągając się po raz ostatni, nim rzucił go na ziemię i przydeptał wojskowym butem. W tym momencie za jego plecami pojawiła się Viorica, uderzając go celnie w głowę. Chłopak stracił przytomność i poleciał do tyłu wprost w przygotowane na to ramiona Viorici, która zawlekła bezwładne ciało za linię drzew.  
  
Draco zorientował się, że podczas całej tej akcji nie nabrał ani jednego wdechu, więc szybko napełnił płuca tlenem. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe; choć było zimno, czuł pot zbierający się na czole. Obserwował scenę, zagryzając wargę niemal do krwi. Jego zaciśnięta na sztylecie dłoń drżała przeraźliwie, gdy opierał ją o zimną korę drzewa.  
  
Viorica wyłoniła się z lasu i podeszła do budynku, po czym przycisnęła plecy do ściany i zajrzała kątem oka przez okno. Następnie pochyliła się i podbiegła do drzwi. Wyciągnęła swoją broń, nasłuchując odgłosów dochodzących z wnętrza. Chwilę później jednym szybkim pchnięciem ramienia otworzyła drzwi i wpadła do środka.  
  
Ciszę przeszył huk wystrzału, a potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Ptaki zerwały się z pobliskich drzew, wypełniając niebo skrzekiem i łopotem skrzydeł. Nagle wokół pociemniało.  
  
Peter dociskał pięść do ust, zagarniając do piersi trzęsącą się Katie. Draco znowu nie oddychał, wpatrując się w drzwi i prosząc w myślach, by Viorica przez nie wyszła i dała im znać, że wszystko gra. Gdy małą wieczność później kobieta faktycznie się pojawiła, musiał mocniej oprzeć się o drzewo, bo nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Po chwili jednak zebrał się w sobie i pognał zboczem w kierunku domku, nie przejmując się tym, by pozostać niezauważonym.  
  
W tym momencie rozpętało się piekło.  
  
W jednej sekundzie Draco biegł co sił, nie widząc nic prócz uchylonych drzwi domku, a w drugiej potężny odrzut zepchnął go z centralnej części polany na lewą stronę, prosto na komórkę. Uderzył w nią najmocniej głową i lewym barkiem, a ostatnim, co usłyszał, zanim przytłumione dzwonienie wypełniło mu czaszkę, był dźwięk, jakiego nie pomyliłby z niczym innym – dźwięk pękającej kości. Ból natychmiast ogarnął jego ciało; przez chwilę miał problem, by choćby nabrać powietrza do płuc. Wrażenie było takie, jakby coś utknęło mu w tchawicy, blokując oddech. Poczuł w ustach ten obrzydliwy, metaliczny smak krwi, ale zwalczył odruch wymiotny. Wtedy polanę ogarnęła eksplozja barw i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że były to zaklęcia przecinające powietrze jedno po drugim. Instynktownie przemieścił się na czworakach za ścianę komórki, upewniając się, że żadna z części jego ciała nie pozostała na widoku.  
  
W jednej chwili ogarnęła go panika, unieruchamiając w miejscu o wiele skuteczniej, niż ból czy wciąż płytki oddech. Przechylił się lekko w prawo i wyjrzał zza krawędzi komórki, by spojrzeć na to, co się działo na polanie. Natychmiast tego pożałował. Zaledwie kilka metrów od siebie dostrzegł przynajmniej pięć postaci ubranych podobnie do chłopca z fryzurą na jeża, a wśród nich Petera i Katie. Choć nie docierał do niego żaden dźwięk, doskonale widział twarz mugola wykrzywioną w nieludzkim wyrazie, jednak dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że wcale nie krzyczy on z bólu. Dwóch mężczyzn stało po bokach klęczącego Petera i kazało mu patrzeć na to, co pozostała trójka robiła z jego córką. Dziewczynka wisiała w powietrzu, bezradnie machając nóżkami i rączkami. Krzyczała, choć Draco był pewny, że nie rzucono na nią żadnego zaklęcia torturującego. Jeszcze nie. Szmalcownicy śmiali się, pokazywali ją sobie palcami, szeptali między sobą i ciągle wybuchali śmiechem. Draco nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od rozgrywającej się na polanie sceny, mimo że niczego w tym momencie nie pragnął bardziej. Wiedział, że go nie zauważyli, bo inaczej nie zaprzątaliby sobie głowy tą okrutną zabawą. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie ma doskonałą okazję na ucieczkę, ale jedyne, co robił, to patrzył. Jeden ze szmalcowników wyszedł przed resztę – była to postawna, krótko ścięta kobieta, wyglądająca równie nieprzyjemnie, jak reszta towarzystwa. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wycelowała krótką różdżką w wiszącą metr nad ziemią dziewczynkę.  
  
_Nie, nie, nie,_ powtarzał Draco w myślach, a może i na głos. Nie był w stanie nic usłyszeć. Nie był w stanie zamknąć oczu.  
  
Kobieta obejrzała się za siebie, prawdopodobnie sprawdzając, czy wszyscy ją obserwują. Reszta szmalcowników śmiała się, tupała nogami i wznosiła ręce ku niebu w prymitywnym, dopingującym rytmie. Kobieta nie potrzebowała większej zachęty. Po raz kolejny uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej twarz przybrała niemal zwierzęcy wyraz, gdy wzięła mocny zamach i przecięła powietrze jasnoczerwonym, oślepiającym światłem.  
  
Draco zacisnął powieki tak mocno, że zobaczył gwiazdy, i przywarł plecami do ściany komórki. Powoli zaczęły docierać do niego dźwięki – pierwszym był rozdzierający wrzask Petera, który wypełnił polanę znacznie intensywniej niż odgłos zrywających się z drzew ptaków. Zerknął w prawo, dostrzegając coś, co potoczyło się w kierunku komórki od strony polany i zatrzymało tuż przy jego zaciśniętej na trawie dłoni. Gdy dotarło do niego, na co patrzy, gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i musiał zagryźć pięść, żeby powstrzymać formujący mu się w gardle krzyk. W tej samej chwili poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu i wzdrygnął się konwulsyjnie, ale dłoń nie zniknęła, zamiast tego zaciskając się jeszcze mocniej i ciągnąc go w stronę lasu. Przed oczami pojawiła mu się na wpół przerażona, na wpół zdeterminowana twarz Viorici, rzucającej stekiem przekleństw poprzetykanych jego imieniem. Draco wiedział, że muszą uciekać, ale wątpił, by był w stanie nabrać w płuca oddechu, a co dopiero wstać. Jednak silne ramiona Viorici nie odpuszczały i jakimś cudem chwilę później przedzierał się przez las, potykając o własne nogi i nie zwracając uwagi na gałązki smagające jego twarz i ręce. Viorica trzymała go za nadgarstek tak mocno, jakby chciała zmiażdżyć mu kości. Nie wiedział, dokąd biegną, nie zwracał uwagi na ból czy ucisk w piersi, po prostu parł przed siebie. Viorica ciągnęła go za sobą, torując mu drogę własnym ciałem. Po chwili znów wypadli na polanę, tym razem z drugiej strony domku, przy samym morzu. Draco stanął jak wryty, ale Viorica posłała mu najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie, jakie u niej widział, po czym szarpnęła go gwałtownie za sobą na ganek. Dostrzegł drugie drzwi, którymi można się było dostać do środka, i już wiedział, jaki plan ma Viorica. Przystanęli przy nich, oddychając ciężko.  
  
— Świstoklik to stary kompas. Jest w piwnicy na półce — powiedziała Viorica, cedząc słowa. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy swoim przeszywającym spojrzeniem, tak jakby chciała się upewnić, że wszystko zrozumiał. — Wbiegamy do środka. Nie zatrzymujesz się i nie oglądasz. Jesteś tuż za mną. Dotarło? — Pokiwał szybko głową. Nie wiedział, jaki miał wyraz twarzy, ale widocznie odbijało się w nim coś, co kazało Viorice zatrzymać się na chwilę. Wolną dłoń położyła mu na policzku i złapała jego wzrok. — Będzie dobrze, słyszysz? — powiedziała miękko. — Będzie dobrze — powtórzyła dobitniej. — Gotowy? — Wziął głęboki wdech i skinął głową.  
  
Viorica nie potrzebowała więcej zapewnień. Jednym szybkim ruchem otworzyła drzwi i pociągnęła go za sobą. Choć kazała mu się nie rozglądać, gdy przekroczył próg, zamarł. Ciała trzech mężczyzn leżały na ziemi w różnej konfiguracji; jeden twarzą do ziemi, drugi z nogami zawiniętymi o krzesło, na którym prawdopodobnie siedział, kiedy Viorica go zaatakowała, a trzeci wsparty był plecami o ścianę. Draco skupił się na tym ostatnim – na jego martwych, błękitnych oczach i ziejącej czernią dziurze w czole, z której wypływała strużka ciemnej krwi, przecinając mu twarz na pół.  
  
Zorientował się, że stoi i się gapi, gdy Viorica po raz kolejny szarpnęła go w swoją stronę. Ruszył za nią, przebiegając przez niewielką izbę, ale zanim zdążył skręcić w lewo w kierunku schodków prowadzących w dół, silniejszy podmuch wiatru otworzył uchylone frontowe drzwi na oścież, wypełniając ciszę złowieszczym skrzypieniem. Przed jego oczami pojawiła się znów druga strona polany – ta pełna szmalcowników i z trawą mokrą od krwi. Skrzypienie drzwi musiało zwrócić uwagę nie tylko Dracona, bo chwilę później jego spojrzenie spotkało się z pełnymi żądzy mordu oczami tamtej kobiety. Przeklął, ale było już za późno. Zobaczyła go.  
  
Tylko dwa kroki dzieliły ich od schodków, kiedy zielony strumień światła przeciął im drogę. Viorica odskoczyła do tyłu, ale sekundę później na nowo podjęła bieg. Kolejne zaklęcie minęło Dracona o milimetry. Był w stanie poczuć tężejące powietrze tuż przy uchu i wibrującą, śmiercionośną magię. Wpadł na schody tak gwałtownie, że nie mógł uwierzyć, że udało mu się z nich nie spaść. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do piwnicy, Viorica pociągnęła go do środka mocnym szarpnięciem, a następnie zatrzasnęła drzwi. Dopiero wtedy puściła jego rękę, teraz już zdrętwiałą, i szybkim ruchem wyjęła mu sztylet zza paska. Następnie przeciągnęła nim po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni i docisnęła ją do drzwi, wykrzykując inkantacje.  
  
— Trzymaj barierę! — rzuciła w jego stronę, po czym popędziła na drugi koniec pomieszczenia w kierunku półek.  
  
Draco docisnął dłoń do miejsca, w którym Viorica przed sekundą zostawiła krwawy ślad i skoncentrował się całym na utrzymaniu struktury bariery. O wiele łatwiej było skupić myśli na konkretnych zadaniach, niż na zbliżającej się śmierci.  
  
— Musimy go aktywować! — rzuciła po chwili Viorica. Stała w kącie pokoju, a przymglone, żółtawe światło ślizgało się po jej ciele. W dłoni trzymała duży, mosiężny kompas, który najlepsze czasy miał już za sobą.  
  
— Dasz radę to zrobić?  
  
— Mam nadzieję — odparła, obracając kompas we wszystkie strony. Wysunęła z kąta drewniany taboret, położyła na nim miedziany przedmiot, po czym wymierzyła w niego różdżką, przymykając oczy.  
  
Nie dotarły do niego słowa inkantacji, jednak w zamian poczuł wiązkę magii, która wystrzeliła z różdżki Viorici. W tej samej chwili coś huknęło o drzwi. Przeklął i zagryzł zęby, dając z siebie wszystko, by utrzymać barierę. Obrócił głowę i zauważył, że kompas drga lekko, obracając się wokół własnej osi.  
  
— UDAŁO SIĘ? — ryknął, czując wilgoć pod nosem. Viorica przekrzywiła głowę, uważnie obserwując kompas. Podniosła na niego spojrzenie, w którym nie było pewności.  
  
— Musimy spróbować! — rzuciła zdesperowanym tonem. — Chodź!  
  
W chwili, w której odjął dłoń od drewna, poczuł, jak bariera zaczyna pękać. Nie mieli czasu na nic bardziej wytrzymałego. Podbiegł do Viorici, która wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, drugą trzymając zawieszoną kilka centymetrów nad wciąż drgającym kompasem. Chwycił jej rękę, po czym jednocześnie dotknęli kompasu. W tej samej chwili drzwi piwnicy eksplodowały, wypełniając pomieszczenie hukiem i kurzem. Szmalcownicy jeden po drugim dostawali się do środka, a pierwszy z nich, z twarzą wykrzywioną furią, podniósł różdżkę i wymierzył prosto w kąt, w którym się znajdowali.  
  
— _Avada Kedavra!_  
  
Piwnica wypełniła się zielenią.


	17. Chapter 17

Pierwszym, co poczuł, był chłód, który obejmował całe jego ciało. Drżał za każdym razem, gdy wpuszczał do płuc lodowate powietrze. Jego wargi były popękane, a rzęsy sklejone; było mu potwornie zimno.  
  
Uchylił lekko powieki, ale natychmiast je zmrużył, gdy zaatakowało go jasne słońce rozświetlające czyste, błękitne niebo. Kolejny mroźny podmuch rozsypał mu włosy na twarzy, które w kontakcie ze skórą przypominały maleńkie sople. Dostrzegł parę wydobywająca się z ust przy każdym oddechu; biała mgiełka rozpływała się w powietrzu w ciągu kilku sekund, nie zakłócając jednolitej barwy nieba.  
  
Odchrząknął, czując suchość w gardle, i spróbował się ruszyć. Lewe ramię i cały bark aż do obojczyka miał zdrętwiałe z bólu, więc gdy tylko napiął mięśnie, natychmiast zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, grzebiąc palcami w śniegu. Nie podnosząc się z ziemi spróbował określić, gdzie się znajduje. Leżał na plecach na jakiejś otwartej przestrzeni; słońce znajdowało się po jego lewej stronie, a w oddali słyszał wycie wiatru. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że świstoklik zadziałał. Przekręcił głowę w prawo i dostrzegł ciało zwinięte pod pniem rozłożystego dębu rosnącego kilka metrów od niego. Nagie gałęzie zadrżały przy mocniejszym powiewie wiatru.  
  
— Nie — szepnął, a raczej spróbował szepnąć, bo z ust wydobył mu się tylko ochrypły skrzek. Odwrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę beztroskiego błękitu nieba i przełknął, starając się zebrać w sobie. — Zaraz wstanę — powiedział po chwili, nadal ochryple, ale jednak zrozumiale — i pójdę do ciebie. I jeśli okażesz się martwa — przymknął na chwilę oczy — to przysięgam na grób mojego ojca, zrobię z ciebie inferiusa. Tym razem poprawnie.  
  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale słońce zdążyło przemieścić się nieco wyżej na niebie. I tak musiało być wciąż przed południem. Ból opóźniał nieuniknione tylko po części; Draco wiedział, że celowo odwleka ten moment w obawie, że Viorica naprawdę będzie martwa, a co za tym idzie, pozostanie sam w obcym kraju z odciętymi wszystkimi opcjami powrotu do Anglii. W końcu jednak zacisnął zęby i przekręcił się na bok, co zaowocowało koszmarnymi zawrotami głowy. Nie ufając swoim nogom, zaczął na czworakach przemieszczać się w stronę dębu. Dyszał ciężko przy każdym ruchu i wbijał palce głęboko w zaśnieżone podłoże, jakby to miało ocalić go przed upadkiem. Choć starał się nie opierać na lewej ręce, w momencie gdy dotarł do dębu miał ochotę płakać z bólu.  
  
Viorica leżała na boku z ręką zasłaniającą twarz w niemal obronnej pozycji. Nawiedziło go okropne uczucie déjà vu związane z dniem, w którym wrócił do rumuńskich lochów. Wyciągnął dłoń, ale zawahał się, zatrzymując ją w powietrzu. Przypomniał sobie martwe oczy tego szmalcownika z dziurą w czaszce i choć nie chciał, wyobraźnia podsunęła mu podobny obraz z tą różnicą, że tym razem były to oczy Viorici. Chwilę później jednak się przełamał i obrócił kobietę na plecy. Oczy Viorici były zamknięte, a lewą stronę jej twarzy pokrywała krew; szkarłatny kolor odcinał się także na śniegu, wymieszany z brunatną ziemią. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł na pniu krwawy ślad, jaki musiał powstać, gdy niewprawnie aktywowany świstoklik rzucił ją na drzewo. Przeklął pod nosem. Palce prawej ręki docisnął do szyi Viorici, a kiedy poczuł pod nimi lekkie pulsowanie, zalała go fala ulgi. Zaczął potrząsać jej ramieniem.  
  
Trochę trwało, zanim udało mu się ją ocucić. Kiedy Viorica wreszcie otworzyła oczy, jej wzrok był przymglony i zdezorientowany; wyglądała, jakby nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Widocznie musiała się uderzyć w głowę naprawdę mocno. Wychrypiała coś po rumuńsku, a Draco zamarł, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Po chwili otoczył dłońmi twarz Viorici, skupiając jej mętny wzrok na sobie, po czym, najlepiej jak potrafił, zaczął wyjaśniać, co się stało. Zmrużyła oczy, jakby raziło ją światło, ale zdawała się przytomna na tyle, by rozumieć, co do niej mówił.  
  
— Gdzie świstoklik? — zapytała po chwili, po czym podparła się na łokciach i spróbowała usiąść. Krew cienkim strumyczkiem spłynęła z jej skroni na policzek, potem po krzywiźnie szczęki aż do brody i zebrała się tam, by w końcu skapnąć na obojczyk i zniknąć za kołnierzem poszarpanej kurtki.  
  
Draco rozejrzał się półprzytomnie dookoła i dostrzegł błysk pomiędzy zmarzłymi gałązkami krzewu rosnącego niedaleko dębu, pod którym siedzieli. Skupił na nim wzrok i dotarło do niego, że ów błysk to fragment kompasu. Wskazał go Viorice, której widocznie ulżyło, że świstoklik został zniszczony. Draco najpierw pomyślał, że kompas roztrzaskał się o drzewo, ale jego pozostałe części rozrzucone były na zbyt dużym obszarze, żeby dało się uznać tę tezę za prawdziwą. Najprawdopodobniej eksplodował sam z siebie, gdy tylko wylądowali na Ukrainie. O ile wylądowali na Ukrainie. Potarł skostniałymi palcami ramiona, próbując ogrzać się choć odrobinę.  
  
Viorica doszła do siebie niedługo później. Podparła się ciężko o pień dębu i wstała, chociaż jej nogi trzęsły się potwornie, a wzrok nadal pozostawał dziwnie zamglony. Draco także się podniósł, na przekór niemal obezwładniającego bólu. Oboje oparli się plecami o dąb, oddychając ciężko i chrapliwie; biała para skłębiła się wokół ich głów.  
  
— Co teraz? — spytał, bo chociaż zamarzał, miał ochotę paść z powrotem na ziemię i nie ruszać się przez kolejny tydzień.  
  
Viorica potrzebowała chwili na odpowiedź, co wcale nie rokowało najlepiej jeśli chodziło o jej stan.  
  
— Zakładając, że świstoklik zadziałał poprawnie, jesteśmy na Ukrainie — wydusiła w końcu, cedząc słowa. — Niedaleko musi być miasto, więc musimy dostać się do jakiegoś domu i doprowadzić do względnej używalności, zanim wyruszymy do Rosji.  
  
Choć mówiła powoli i wydawało się, że każde pojedyncze słowo sprawia jej trudność, cała wypowiedź była spójna i logiczna, więc Draco odetchnął z ulgą; wszystko wskazywało na to, że mózg Viorici nadal pracował normalnie.  
  
— W porządku, poszukajmy tego miasta — odparł, przenosząc ciężar na prawą nogę, która nie bolała go tak bardzo jak lewa. — Ale za chwilę.  
  
— Tak, za chwilę.  
  
***  
  
Okazało się, że świstoklik faktycznie zadziałał poprawnie, zanim nie postanowił zakończyć swojego istnienia rozrywając się na tysiące części. Świadczyły o tym przede wszystkim oznaczenia i nazwy mijanych ulic. Pół godziny zajęło im dotarcie do niewielkiej wsi, ale nie było sposobu, by przedostać się do któregoś z domów, pozostając niezauważonym. Nie w dzień. Nie, kiedy nawzajem się podtrzymywali, stawiając chwiejne kroki na nierównej drodze. Nie, kiedy wyglądali, jakby sponiewierał ich wyjątkowo agresywny troll.  
  
Viorica zdecydowała, że przeczekają dzień w stodole oddalonej od centrum wsi, i tak też zrobili. Gdy tylko dostali się do środka, Draco schował się w najbliższym kącie i zasnął, nie zwracając uwagi ani na nieprzyjemny zapach, ani na niewygodne podłoże.  
  
***  
  
Draco pamiętał kolejne dni jak przez mgłę. Miał wrażenie, że życie toczy się gdzieś obok niego; nazwy ulic zlewały się ze sobą, tak samo jak zmieniający za oknem krajobraz. Podróżowali mugolskimi pociągami za pieniądze wykradzione nic nie przeczuwającym przechodniom. Pomieszkiwali w chwilowo opuszczonych mieszkaniach, których właściciele wyjechali gdzieś na kilka dni. Było o wiele spokojniej, zupełnie tak, jakby rwący strumień nagle się zatrzymał, zamiast rozbić na skałach. Draco patrzył na roześmiane, biegające po ulicach dzieci, wdychał zapach świeżego chleba wydobywający się z piekarni na rogu, słuchał ulicznego grajka w mitenkach, przebiegającego odkrytymi palcami po gryfie skrzypiec i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ci ludzie mogą żyć tak normalnie, kiedy tam, w Anglii, panuje istne piekło na ziemi. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem mogą tak łatwo oddychać, śmiać się, rozmawiać. Jedyne, co widział, to puste okiennice i śmierć.  
  
Viorica zdawała się nie zwracać na nic uwagi. Nie unikała kontaktu z ludźmi, wręcz przeciwnie, ciągała go po najbardziej zatłoczonych ulicach, powtarzając, że w tłumie najłatwiej się znika. Mówiła mu, żeby nie gapił się tak otwarcie, żeby patrzył przed siebie, bo przyciąga na nich ciekawskie spojrzenia. Draco spuszczał więc wzrok na swoje stopy, ale podrywał go co kilka sekund i przeszukiwał okolicę. Nie mógł się uwolnić od poczucia zagrożenia, które podążało za nim krok w krok, zupełnie jak cień.  
  
Jego sny znów pełne były zamarzniętej tafli jeziora, lodowatej wody i ciemności. Jednak teraz oprócz dłoni Dafne pojawiły się także mniejsze, dziecięce. Też naciskały na lód, też próbowały wydrapać sobie drogę na zewnątrz, a Draco łapał się na tym, że nie mógł doczekać się chwili, w której wreszcie im się to uda. Bo im dłużej obserwował to drobne ciało wijące się przed nim, tym ciemniejsza robiła się woda w miejscu, w jakim powinna znajdować się głowa.  
  
Budził się mokry od zimnego potu, zupełnie jakby chwilę temu naprawdę był pod powierzchnią jeziora, i jeszcze długo w jego czaszce rozlegał się trzask pękającego lodu.  
  
***  
  
Dotarli do Wołgogradu wieczorem dnia trzydziestego grudnia.  
  
Siedział na parapecie z czołem dociśniętym do zimnej tafli szkła. Padało obficie; płatki śniegu wirowały w powietrzu, skrząc się w pomarańczowym świetle ulicznych latarni jak chmara świetlików.  
  
Viorica klęczała na łóżku, które skrzypiało przy każdym, najmniejszym nawet ruchu. Pokrywała je narzuta uszyta z grubego, szorstkiego w dotyku materiału; Draco miał wrażenie, że wszystko w tym kraju jest szorstkie na swój własny sposób. Sypialnię wypełniał przytłumiony dźwięk informacji płynących z telewizora – zdążył się już dowiedzieć, że to jeden z ulubionych sprzętów mugoli, zapewniający im rozrywkę jak i dostęp do wiadomości z całego świata.  
  
Choć od miejsca, w którym znajdowała się krypta, nie dzieliła ich więcej niż godzina drogi, Viorica zdecydowała, że pójdą tam dopiero następnego dnia, w nocy. Stwierdziła, że Sylwester to okazja idealna na tego typu wyprawy – znikną w podnieconym tłumie, w kolorowych błyskach i wybuchach fajerwerków. Nikt nie zwróci na nich uwagi.  
  
Draco zadrżał z zimna. Okno nie było szczelne, przez co przepuszczało do wnętrza mieszkania mroźne powietrze. Przycisnął opuszki palców do lodowych, pnących się w górę wzorów, które szron namalował na dole szyby.  
  
— Jakaż to ironia losu, że Severus umarł tak powolną śmiercią we własnym mieszkaniu — rzucił, sunąc paznokciami w górę szyby.  
  
— Co masz na myśli? — dobiegł go głos Viorici, spokojny i beznamiętny. Nie wyłączyła telewizora. Chociaż jej nie widział, był pewny, że nawet nie oderwała wzroku od ekranu.  
  
— No wiesz, będąc tyle lat śmierciożercą, podwójnym agentem i osobą o nieszczególnie miłym usposobieniu — Viorica parsknęła, jakby uważała to za duże niedomówienie — to naprawdę ciężko mi uwierzyć, że nie umarł nagle. Choćby wtedy w Rumunii. — Nie wiedział, czemu poruszył ten temat, ale teraz nie chciał już się wycofać. — Dlaczego wybrali mnie? Przecież byłem tylko gówniarzem, a Severus cholerną prawą ręką Czarnego Pana. Czemu to mnie zaatakowali?  
  
Nagle w pokoju zapanowała cisza, co oznaczało, że Viorica musiała wyłączyć telewizor. Odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku, zauważając, że patrzyła na niego, jakby mówił w języku, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała.  
  
— Ale dlaczego mieliby zaatakować Severusa? — zapytała powoli, bacznie mu się przyglądając.  
  
— Przed chwilą powiedziałem — rzucił, zirytowany. — Bo był prawą ręką Czarnego Pana? — powtórzył sarkastycznie.  
  
Brwi Viorici nieznacznie się uniosły, a sama wyglądała, jakby na chwilę zapomniała jak się oddycha.  
  
— Draco — zaczęła ostrożnie. Napiął się; wcale nie podobał mu się jej ton. — Nie wiesz, dlaczego znaleźliśmy się w lochach? Dlaczego my?  
  
— Nie — odparł szybko. — To znaczy wiem, że byliśmy śmierciożercami, ale...  
  
— Nie o to chodziło. — Spuściła na chwilę wzrok, jakby szukała odpowiednich słów, a następnie obróciła się na łóżku w taki sposób, by całą uwagę skupić na Draconie.  
  
— Jak to nie? — Znów poczuł ukłucie irytacji. Spuścił nogi z parapetu i także odwrócił się w jej kierunku, mierząc ją oskarżającym spojrzeniem. — Przecież sama tak powiedziałaś, wtedy, kiedy cię zapytałem.  
  
— Cholera — jęknęła, po czym przetarła usta dłonią, nie zdejmując zmartwionego wzroku z Dracona. — Nie to miałam... Kurwa mać. Wiesz jak wygląda sytuacja istot magicznych w Rumunii? — wypaliła ni stąd, ni zowąd.  
  
— Co to ma do rzeczy? — zapytał ostro.  
  
— Wszystko! — odparła równie ostro. — Wiesz czy nie?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Dobra. — Odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyki, które wysunęły się z jej warkocza, a następnie splotła palce, jakby szykowała się do dłuższej historii. — Prawie dekadę temu do władzy doszła bardzo, hm, zamknięta partia rasistowskich snobów. Barbu, największy kutas z nich, został Ministrem Magii i od razu zatwierdził dekret o ochronie rasy ludzkiej. — Draco zmarszczył brwi; nie miał pojęcia, co to miało wspólnego z ich uwięzieniem. — Innymi słowy chodziło o to, by _ochraniać_ — zamarkowała cudzysłów w powietrzu — ludzi, nieważne, czy są magiczni, czy nie, przed potworami. W praktyce oznaczało to, że wszyscy nieludzie automatycznie stali się podludźmi. Mieliśmy wyznaczone miejsca, w których mogliśmy przebywać, musieliśmy nosić specjalne oznaczenia, nie wolno nam było opuścić kraju; już oni o to zadbali — dodała gorzko. — Poza tym, kilka lat później Barbu po kryjomu powołał także specjalną jednostkę aurorów, których jedynym zadaniem było polowanie na każdą istotę magiczną, jaka wpadnie im w ręce. To wszystko oczywiście w ramach zwalczania niebezpieczeństwa, jakim była wciąż powiększająca się liczba potworów. To jednak przelało czarę, bo nie każdy pozwoli się kopać, aż skona. Tak powstały na przykład Cienie, a to doprowadziło do wojny domowej.  
  
Draco przygryzł wargę w zamyśleniu.  
  
— To bardzo chujowa sytuacja, ale dalej nie widzę związku...  
  
— To był po prostu kolejny krok! — rzuciła gniewnie Viorica. — Myślisz, że Barbu wystarczyła Rumunia? Chciał być pieprzonym panem świata, chciał się postawić Czarnemu Panu i zająć jego pozycję, zmieniając cel z mugoli na nieludzi. Ale do tego potrzebna była broń i to nie byle jaka. A na czym ją najlepiej testować, jak nie na podludziach?  
  
— Ale ja jestem człowiekiem — zauważył słabo Draco.  
  
— Jesteś _Budzącym_ — odparła z naciskiem Viorica, pochylając się w jego stronę; jej oczy nabrały dzikiego blasku. — Masz moc dostępną tylko garstce ludzi, potrafisz wyczuć magię w powietrzu i obudzić zmarłych do życia. To dar niezwykle rzadki pośród ludzi. — Westchnęła. — Jesteś inny – jesteś zagrożeniem.  
  
Draco poczuł się tak jak wtedy, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego dom już nie istnieje. Przełknął uczucie bycia zdradzonym i zapytał:  
  
— Skąd o mnie wiedzieli? Byłem tam zaledwie kilka dni.  
  
— Robią to od lat. Mają swoje sposoby.  
  
Po jej słowach w sypialni zapadła ciężka cisza.  
  
— Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego nie obeszło cię to, że zabiłeś człowieka? — podjęła Viorica, a Draco spiął się pod jej bacznym spojrzeniem. — Masz koszmary o dziewczynie, która zabiła się, bo powiedziałeś jej o śmierci młodego Notta, ba, nawet o obcym ci mugolskim dziecku, do którego śmierci w żaden sposób się nie przyczyniłeś!  
  
Draco przymknął na chwilę powieki, czując falę wstydu; nie był świadomy tego, że Viorica wiedziała o jego koszmarach związanych z tą małą mugolką. Viorica zamilkła, jakby czekała na niego, aż znów skupi na niej uwagę. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, nie potrafiąc odczytać ich wyrazu.  
  
— Ani razu nie wspomniałeś człowieka, którego zabiłeś gołymi rękami — powiedziała cicho. Draconowi bardzo nie podobało się to, do czego zmierza Viorica. Miała rację; nawet teraz, gdy o tym mówiła, nie czuł kompletnie nic. — Ten eliksir nie dał ci tylko siły, Draco. Odebrał ci też sumienie. Pomyśl, do czego zdolna jest armia ludzi pozbawionych sumienia. — Choć głos Viorici był jeszcze cichszy niż chwilę temu, Draconowi zdawało się, że każde jej kolejne słowo ważyło coraz więcej. — To był cel Barbu.  
  
Draco żuł przez chwilę wargę, przytłoczony kolejną porcją informacji, i w końcu zadał jedno z wielu nie zadanych pytań, kłębiących się od dawna w jego umyśle:  
  
— Dlaczego ta kobieta podała mi ten eliksir?  
  
Viorica uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
  
— Pewnie była z tych, którzy uważają, że Budzący też jest człowiekiem i zrobiło jej się ciebie po prostu żal. Byłeś ledwo żywy i bez niego nie miałbyś szans. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Poza tym chciała zostać ze mną sam na sam, wiesz, osobista sprawa. — Powiedziała to lekko, ale dostrzegł w jej oczach pewien niepokojący błysk.  
  
— Kogo zabiłaś? — zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę.  
  
— Jej przyjaciela? Kochanka? Ojca jej przyszłych dzieci? Nie mam pojęcia — odparła szczerze. — Kogoś dla niej ważnego.  
  
— Dlaczego? — Nigdy nie drążył tematów, które bezpośrednio go nie dotyczyły. Jego relacja z Vioricą opierała się na niedomówieniach i przemilczanych szczegółach, ale w tym momencie naprawdę chciał usłyszeć coś więcej.  
  
— Bo tak działa wojna — powiedziała, jakby to było coś oczywistego. — Zabijasz albo sam zostajesz zabity.  
  
— Nie lubisz tego — rzucił z pewnością.  
  
— Czego?  
  
— Zabijania.  
  
— Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić. — Po tych słowach podniosła się z łóżka i skierowała do drzwi. — Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że nie wiedziałeś — dodała jeszcze, wciąż zwrócona do niego plecami, po czym wyszła na korytarz.  
  
***  
  
Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Tak jak przewidziała Viorica, bez trudu wtopili się w tłum ludzi, który podążał w stronę jakiegoś placu, gdzie miały się odbyć pokazy fajerwerków. Draco wcisnął dłonie głębiej w kieszenie płaszcza. Było zimno; szalik zawinięty miał niemal pod sam nos, ale czuł, że odmraża sobie uszy. Viorica znalazła na dnie szafy ogromną czapkę uszatkę i próbowała nakłonić go do jej założenia. Odmówił. Zachował jeszcze jakieś resztki dawnej godności.  
  
Rozglądał się dookoła po uśmiechniętych, podekscytowanych twarzach, słyszał strzępki rozmów dotyczące błahych tematów i czuł się jak ktoś z innej planety. Viorica szturchała go co jakiś czas, więc wykrzywiał także swoje wargi i starał się nie utrzymywać na nikim dłuższego spojrzenia.  
  
Poczuł pchnięcie z lewej strony, a chwilę później przed jego stopami wylądował pijany mężczyzna, który śmiał się przy tym jak szaleniec. Kilka osób mu zawtórowało, przekrzykując się i wyzywając go od idiotów. Jakaś blondynka zaśmiała się perliście, a Draco ze zgrozą dostrzegł, że jej długie nogi nie były osłonięte niczym oprócz cienkich rajstop. Widocznie Rosjanie nie odczuwali zimna tak jak normalni ludzie. Viorica złapała go za nadgarstek i odciągnęła od grupki, która musiała zacząć świętować znacznie wcześniej.  
  
Wreszcie odłączyli się od tłumu i skręcili w wąską, leśną ścieżkę. Szli w ciszy otoczeni jedynie księżycowym światłem i przytłumionymi wybuchami przedwczesnych fajerwerków. Po jakimś kwadransie dotarli do małej, jasnej kapliczki pokrytej niemal w całości bluszczem, który teraz hojnie oprószony był śniegiem. Draco zapatrzył się na budynek i momentalnie poczuł promieniującą od niego magię. Był pewny, że latem w dzień, ze snopami światła przebijającymi się przez konary drzew, ta kapliczka musiała wyglądać jak żywcem wyjęta ze snu.  
  
Obrócił się w stronę Viorici, która zdawała się nie podzielać jego zachwytu. Wyglądała, jakby wcale nie miała ochoty zbliżać się do kapliczki.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, obserwując ją uważnie.  
  
Jego głos musiał wyrwać ją z transu, bo natychmiast przybrała swoją zwyczajową maskę i odparła:  
  
— Tak, chodźmy.  
  
Gdy zbliżyli się do kapliczki, jej magia musiała ich wyczuć, bo bluszcz z cichym szelestem zaczął się poruszać i kolistymi ruchami zsuwać z frontowej ściany. Po chwili w roślinnej barierze powstał okrągły otwór ukazujący wnętrze budynku. W środku nie znajdowało się nic poza ludzkich rozmiarów rzeźbą anioła trzymającego miecz. Pozę miał sztywną i surową, dłonie zaciśnięte na rękojeści, a koniec ostrza wbity w marmurową podłogę pomiędzy stopami. To wszystko skąpane było w księżycowym świetle wpadającym do wnętrza kapliczki poprzez otwór w dachu.  
  
Viorica wzięła głębszy wdech i weszła do środka, pochylając głowę tak, by nie dotknąć bluszczu. Draco, nauczony doświadczeniem, zrobił dokładnie to samo, co ona. Dopiero gdy znalazł się wewnątrz kapliczki, dostrzegł, że ściany w całości pokryte są runami ochronnymi. Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć dwa pojedyncze wybuchy fajerwerków, zanim ściana bluszczu ponownie się za nimi zamknęła i w kapliczce zapadła kompletna cisza, niezmącona nawet szumem wiatru.  
  
— To jest to miejsce? — zapytał, czując, jakby popełniał zbrodnię przerywając osiadłą ciszę.  
  
— Nie. To tylko wejście.  
  
Coś w głosie Viorici wzbudziło jego niepokój. Brzmiała dość niepewnie, a jej wzrok błądził po rzeźbie anioła, jakby starała się znaleźć element niepasujący do całości. Nagle Draco zrozumiał.  
  
— Byłaś tu wcześniej? — spytał, robiąc krok do przodu. Kapliczka była mała, mogłaby pomieścić góra pięć stojących swobodnie osób.  
  
— Tak, ale nigdy tędy nie wchodziłam — przyznała.  
  
Draco miał już rzucić jakiś uszczypliwy komentarz, jednak w tym momencie Viorica, jakby tknięta impulsem, chwyciła za rękojeść miecza pomiędzy zaciśniętymi na niej dłońmi anioła. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a Draco zamarł, przypominając sobie zasady magicznych szachów. Oczami wyobraźni widział już, jak rzeźba bierze mocny zamach i posyła głowę Viorici na przeciwległą ścianę. Mina dziewczyny sugerowała, że ma bardzo podobne przeczucia. Jednak kilka sekund później anioł puścił rękojeść miecza i uniósł dłonie wnętrzem do góry w geście poddania. Viorica odetchnęła głęboko, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Draco także wypuścił oddech; nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że go wstrzymuje. Viorica zerknęła na niego, po czym spojrzała ponownie na miecz i mocnym, powolnym ruchem obróciła go w ziemi. Gdy tylko puściła rękojeść, podłoga po prawej stronie kapliczki zaczęła się powoli rozsuwać, ukazując schodki prowadzące w dół.  
  
— To pamiętam — rzuciła Viorica nieco zachrypniętym głosem i, nie zwlekając, podeszła do schodków i zbiegła po nich, znikając w ciemności.  
  
Draco podążył za jej przykładem, ale niemal od razu musiał przytrzymać się ściany, bo okazało się, że ciemność, która go pochłonęła, była nieprzenikniona. Wpadające z góry księżycowe światło zdawało się nie mieć na nią żadnego wpływu, zupełnie tak, jakby napotykało barierę na poziomie kamiennej podłogi.  
  
— Daj mi rękę — usłyszał przed sobą głos Viorici i wyciągnął na oślep dłoń, napotykając jej zimne palce.  
  
Powoli schodził coraz niżej i niżej, czując się mniej pewnie z każdym stawianym krokiem. Na szczęście chwilę później schodki się skończyły, a grunt wyrównał. Draco miał nadzieję, że jego oczy przywykną lada moment do ciemności, jednak nic na to nie wskazywało. Czuł się kompletnie bezbronny, całkowicie polegając na Viorice, i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Kiedy jej palce nagle zniknęły, spanikował, jednak zanim zdążył ją choćby zawołać, korytarz wypełnił się żółtawym, przytłumionym światłem pochodni. Viorica stała dwa kroki od niego z dłonią wciąż wiszącą nad ogniem.  
  
— Chodźmy dalej — powiedziała w kierunku trzaskającego ognia, po czym ponownie chwyciła Dracona, tym razem jednak za nadgarstek, jakby bała się, że jej ucieknie.  
  
Korytarz był długi i dość wąski. W powietrzu unosił się dobrze znany Draconowi zapach stęchlizny, niemiły i duszący. Od razu nawiedziło go nieprzyjemne mrowienie pod skórą, które kojarzył z rumuńskimi lochami. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty nigdy więcej przebywać w tego typu miejscach, a los bezlitośnie sobie z niego kpił, bo co chwila w nich lądował. Jednak tym razem, zamiast skupiać wzrok wyłącznie na czubkach swoich butów, przeniósł go na ściany, dostrzegając setki run wyrytych na kamieniu. Nie miał czasu dobrze im się przyjrzeć ponaglany szybkim tempem, jakie obrała Viorica, ale był pewny, że zauważył kilka znaków nieużywanych od setek lat. Z każdym krokiem czuł także magię, jej gęstniejącą obecność oblepiającą go coraz mocniej. Wiedział, że są już blisko. Faktycznie niedługo później Viorica zatrzymała się, a Draco zmuszony był zrobić to samo. Nie odwróciła się w jego kierunku ani nie odezwała; jedynie jej uścisk stał się mocniejszy.  
  
Draco podszedł bliżej ściany i przesunął wzrokiem po niemal niewidocznych runach ochronnych. Połowa z nich miała dodatkowe znaczenie, którego nie potrafił odczytać, chociaż dostał z egzaminu najwyższą ocenę. Uchwyt na jego nadgarstku zniknął, co oderwało go od kontemplowania run. Odwrócił się w porę, by zobaczyć, jak Viorica nacina skórę na lewej dłoni, a następnie rozsmarowuje krew na kamiennej ścianie, która po chwili wchłonęła ją niczym gąbka. Czekali w zniecierpliwieniu przez dłuższy czas, ale nic się nie stało. Viorica zmarszczyła brwi, po czym powtórzyła czynność, tym razem nacinając głębiej i rozsmarowując krew na znacznie większej powierzchni. Gdy po raz kolejny nie dało to żadnego skutku, bez uprzedzenia chwyciła dłoń Dracona i powtórzyła na niej swój mały rytuał, zanim zdążył zaprotestować.  
  
— Nie rozumiem — powiedziała, przesuwając wzrokiem po runach, jakby szukała czegoś, co jej umykało. — Powinna nas wpuścić.  
  
Draco badawczo przyłożył dłoń do ściany na wypadek, gdyby przejście się jednak pojawiło, ale pozostawało niewidoczne. Szybko dał za wygraną, nie wyczuwając pod palcami niczego poza twardym kamieniem. Wtedy skierował wzrok na runę znajdującą się w centrum, którą dostrzegł dopiero, gdy niemal docisnął nos do ściany. Poczuł się tak, jakby cała krew w jego ciele nagle zamieniła się w lód.  
  
— Nie wpuści nas — wycharczał, ledwie panując nad głosem.  
  
— Jak to nas nie wpuści? — zapytała Viorica opryskliwym tonem.  
  
Odwrócił się, posyłając jej mordercze spojrzenie.  
  
— Kiedy byłaś tu po raz ostatni? — zapytał chłodno.  
  
— Dawno temu — przyznała. — Ale zrobiłam wszystko tak, jak powinnam — dodała szybko. — Powinno się udać!  
  
— Ale się nie uda! — ryknął, uderzając pięścią w ścianę. — Nie dzisiaj!  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Sama zobacz — rzucił jadowicie, stukając palcem w centralną runę.  
  
Gdy Viorica podeszła do ściany, sam odwrócił się do niej plecami, nie będąc w stanie dłużej na nią patrzeć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ucieczka, zerwanie kontaktu z Zakonem, śmierć tych mugoli, że to wszystko poszło na marne; że będąc o krok od celu nie są w stanie pójść dalej.  
  
— Nie wiem, co to znaczy — dobiegł go cichy głos.  
  
Odwrócił się ponownie tylko po to, by zobaczyć Vioricę, która po raz pierwszy wyglądała na pokonaną, może nawet zawstydzoną. W tej chwili nie mógłby bardziej nie przejmować się jej uczuciami, ale mimo wszystko zaczął wyjaśniać, choćby po to, by móc się na niej wyżyć za to, że dał się wciągnąć w ten idiotyczny plan.  
  
— Całe to miejsce jest obłożone starożytną magią, magią żywiołów — zaakcentował. — To najbardziej czysta i trwała magia. Najważniejsze jest w centrum — dodał, uderzając w przeklętą runę tak mocno, że zdarł sobie skórę na opuszkach palców. — Ta runa odpowiada za cykl i jest powiązana z księżycem. Skupia w sobie działanie reszty, więc żeby otworzyć przejście musimy przyjść wtedy, kiedy wpływ księżyca jest najsilniejszy.  
  
Viorica zmarszczyła brwi, przetrawiając to, co powiedział.  
  
— Podczas pełni? — zaryzykowała.  
  
— Tak, podczas pełni.  
  
— Ale pełnia była dwa dni temu.  
  
— Dokładnie! — Nie mógł powstrzymać jadu, jaki wlał w ostatnie słowo.  
  
Viorica wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś ją spoliczkował. Wpatrywała się w runę z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, mrugając.  
  
— Więc musimy przyjść podczas pełni… — zaczęła ostrożnie, ale nie pozwolił jej skończyć.  
  
— Nie zostanę tu miesiąc dłużej, to wykluczone! — wrzasnął, wsuwając palce we włosy i zaciskając na nich pięść.  
  
— Nie można tego jakoś obejść?  
  
— Nie da się przyspieszyć cyklu księżyca. Możesz bombardować tę ścianę każdym niszczącym zaklęciem, jakie znasz, ale nie dostaniesz się do środka przed pełnią! — wyrzucił, cedząc słowa nad jej uchem.  
  
To było dość surrealne widzieć Vioricę w takim stanie. Nie ruszyła się nawet o milimetr, z uporem wpatrując w pokrytą runami ścianę, jakby miała nadzieję, że jeśli poczeka jakiś czas, dostanie się do środka.  
  
— Jak mogłaś tego nie sprawdzić?! — zapytał po chwili, kiedy cisza zaczęła zbyt mocno na niego naciskać. — Jak mogłaś ściągnąć mnie do tej śmierdzącej nory, nie mając pewności, że uda nam się wejść?  
  
— Byłam tu tylko raz, kiedy byłam dzieckiem. Nie ja otworzyłam wejście.  
  
— Och, to cudownie, że mówisz mi o tym właśnie teraz! — ryknął, opluwając jej twarz kropelkami śliny. Skrzywiła się nieco, ale nie odwróciła wzroku od ściany. Miał ochotę ją uderzyć choćby za to, że na niego nie patrzyła. — Pieprzę to — rzucił i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
  
Nie zdążył zrobić nawet trzech kroków, kiedy Viorica chwyciła go mocno za ramię i obróciła z powrotem w swoim kierunku.  
  
— Gdzie idziesz? — zapytała zdesperowanym głosem. Przynajmniej teraz na niego patrzyła.  
  
— Wracam do Anglii — odparł na tyle spokojnie, na ile był w stanie.  
  
— Nie możesz! — krzyknęła. Jej oczy przybrały rozmiar spodków, a usta ponownie się rozchyliły. — Nie, kiedy jesteśmy tak blisko!  
  
— Obiecałem, że pojadę z tobą do Rosji i tak zrobiłem. Nie zostanę tu na pieprzony miesiąc, rozumiesz? — Spróbował wyszarpnąć ramię z jej uchwytu, ale trzymała go mocno.  
  
— Muszę wiedzieć, czy Regulus to zabrał! — wyrzuciła, chwytając go za drugie ramię. — Nic nie rozumiesz!  
  
— To mi wyjaśnij! — ryknął i odepchnął Vioricę z całych sił, tak, że zatoczyła się lekko. Czuł swoją magię, wzburzoną i podrażnioną tym miejscem, wibrującą mu w żyłach, pragnącą wydostać się na powierzchnię. Przymknął oczy, próbując nad nią zapanować. — Naprawdę uważasz, że moja matka ma z tym coś wspólnego, czy powiedziałaś tak tylko po to, by mnie tu ściągnąć? — zapytał, gdy odzyskał nad sobą częściową kontrolę.  
  
Viorica nie musiała mu odpowiadać. Wszystko wyczytał z jej spojrzenia.  
  
— To nie jest wykluczone — powiedziała, zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić. — Tak, wiedziałam, że jeśli wspomnę twoją matkę, to ze mną pójdziesz, ale to naprawdę nie jest wykluczone.  
  
Draco tylko pokręcił głową, patrząc na nią z odrazą.  
  
— Nic mnie to już nie obchodzi — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Wracam do Anglii.  
  
Oddalił się tylko o kilka kroków, kiedy dobiegł go głos Viorici:  
  
— Jak?  
  
Choć pragnął po prostu wyjść i nigdy więcej na nią nie patrzeć, zatrzymał się.  
  
— Nie masz pojęcia, jak wrócić do Anglii. Nie poradzisz sobie na własną rękę. — Nienawidził tego, że miała rację. Nienawidził siebie za to, że dał się w to wszystko wciągnąć. — Wróć ze mną do mieszkania, a powiem ci tak dużo, jak będę mogła bez narażania się. Po prostu ze mną wróć. Jeśli zdecydujesz odejść, nie zatrzymam cię.  
  
***  
  
Godzinę później siedzieli na łóżku, słuchając umierających fajerwerków i pijackich okrzyków radości rozlegających się za oknem. Viorica ściskała butelkę wódki i pociągała łyk za łykiem o wiele szybciej niż zazwyczaj; jej palce drżały za każdym razem, gdy podnosiła ją do ust. Draco przesuwał paznokciami po wzorach misternie wyszytych grubą nicią na narzucie łóżka. Układały się w czerwono-niebieskie kwiaty i spirale, ciężkie w swojej formie, przytłaczające.  
  
— To tarcza — powiedziała Viorica, wyglądając, jakby mówienie sprawiało jej ból. — Ten, kto ją zdobędzie, będzie niezniszczalny.  
  
Draco zmarszczył brwi. Nadal był wściekły o to, co stało się w krypcie, ale starał się pohamować swoje emocje.  
  
— Jak to działa?  
  
— Nie mam pewności, ale wiem, że tarcza broni swojego pana przed śmiercią. Nawet zaklęcie zabijające nie może się przez nią przedrzeć.  
  
Draco poczuł dreszcz spływający mu po plecach. Viorica przez cały czas nie spuszczała z niego spojrzenia, więc wiedział, że nie mogła kłamać.

 

— Chcesz ją dla siebie. — Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu. Viorica jednak natychmiast pokręciła przecząco głową.  
  
— Nie. Nie chcę, żeby trafiła w ręce Czarnego Pana. — Jej głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu, a twarz wyrażała emocje, jakich nigdy wcześniej u niej nie widział.  
  
— Przecież jesteś śmierciożercą — powiedział, przyglądając się jej nieufnie. — Dołączyłaś do niego z własnej woli. Ściągnęłaś do Anglii cały swój oddział — wypomniał jej, doskonale pamiętając, co opowiedział mu ojciec.  
  
— Nie miałam innego wyboru! — rzuciła, w końcu podnosząc głos. Odetchnęła ciężko i utkwiła spojrzenie w podłodze, jakby próbowała się opanować. — Ty też nie miałeś wyboru — zaczęła po chwili znacznie spokojniej, ale nadal zdenerwowanym głosem. Jej spojrzenie stwardniało. — Nie chciałeś tego. Nie chciałeś robić tego wszystkiego, co musieliśmy robić. Nie jesteś po jego stronie. Chcesz, żeby to wszystko się wreszcie skończyło, tak jak ja.  
  
Draco nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Wszystko, co powiedziała Viorica, było prawdą. Może kiedyś, jako głupi dzieciak zafascynowany Ciemną Stroną cieszył się wizją dołączenia do Czarnego Pana, ale szybko dotarło do niego, że takie życie to pułapka.  
  
— Wiesz, co jest najlepszym źródłem informacji? — zapytała Viorica, gdy nic nie odpowiedział. — Donosiciele. Ktoś cię sprzedał rumuńskim aurorom, a potem ktoś zaatakował twoją rodzinę. Nie jesteś tak głupi, żeby wierzyć w zbiegi okoliczności. Nie w świecie, który nas otacza. Ta tarcza może być odpowiedzią na wszystkie twoje pytania. — Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. — Wiesz, że to on za tym stoi. To on zaatakował Malfoy Manor.  
  
— Nie masz na to dowodów — wycedził.  
  
— Gdybyś nie był tego samego zdania, nie pomagałbyś Zakonowi.  
  
Draco obrzucił ją zszokowanym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Skąd o tym wiesz?  
  
Viorica tylko uśmiechnęła się krzywo, po czym powtórzyła swoją stałą odpowiedź:  
  
— Mam swoje źródła.  
  
Nie podobało mu się to. Nie cierpiał tego, że miała nad nim taką przewagę. Niby zobowiązała się Przysięgą, że go nie zdradzi, powiedziała wprost, że działa przeciw Czarnemu Panu, ale mimo wszystko jej nie ufał.  
  
— Skąd wiesz, że Czarny Pan nie zdobył już tej tarczy? — zapytał racjonalnie.  
  
— Nie ukrywałby się. Zwoływałby pełne spotkania, a nie ograniczone do kilku osób. Musi być osłabiony, przez co jest ostrożny. — Pociągnęła z butelki spory łyk. — Nie ma jej.  
  
— Więc czemu nagle zaczęłaś się tym interesować? — Starał się odnaleźć w tym wszystkim jakiś sens, ale nie potrafił. — Mogłaś tu ściągnąć kogoś z mojej rodziny lata temu.  
  
— Tarcza nie była zagrożona, aż do teraz — odparła po prostu. — Wiem, że Regulus ją zabrał...  
  
— Skoro wiesz, że to był Regulus, to co ja tu, do diabła, robię?! — przerwał jej, podnosząc głos.  
  
— Bo wszystko zależy od tego, czy Regulus ją ukradł, czy dostał od kogoś z mojej rodziny! Jeśli ją ukradł – magia na ciebie zareaguje, jeśli nie – nie zareaguje. Tarcza działa tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś ją odda z własnej woli. Jeśli ją ukradniesz, zabija cię jak trucizna. Muszę wiedzieć czy szukam trupa, czy ducha ukrywającego się od dwudziestu lat!  
  
— Czekaj. — Podniósł dłoń, czując, że kolejna ważna sprawa mu umyka. — Uważasz, że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że Regulus żyje? — zapytał, dokładnie wypowiadając słowa, jakby sam musiał je usłyszeć, żeby w nie uwierzyć.  
  
— Nigdy nie znaleźli ciała — odparła Viorica, przybierając minę niewinnego dziecka, jakby to miało go przekonać.  
  
Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, którą przecinały jedynie wybuchy pojedynczych fajerwerków rozbłyskujących za oknem.  
  
— Powiedz mi coś więcej — rzucił w końcu, czując, że im więcej Viorica wypije, tym łatwiej przyjdą jej kolejne słowa.  
  
— Ta krypta znajduje się centralnie pod miejscem, w którym kiedyś stał mój dom — powiedziała Viorica, patrząc tępo w okno. Kolejny wybuch fajerwerków rozświetlił jej twarz, przez chwilę upodabniając ją do maski. — Tarcza ma w sobie potężną magię i tylko potężny czarodziej jest w stanie utrzymać jej pełną moc, nie pozwolić jej, żeby go zmiażdżyła. Nie miała swojego pana od setek lat. Była ukryta w krypcie, a jej magia wrosła w mury naszego domu i ochraniała moją rodzinę przed chorobami, przed złem. Byliśmy bezpieczni. — Przerwała na chwilę. — Mój dziadek zajmował się magią pierwotną. Był historykiem, badaczem, bardzo szanowanym człowiekiem. Nasza biblioteka była ogromna, były w niej księgi chyba w trzydziestu językach i jestem pewna, że dziadek znał je wszystkie, przynajmniej na tyle, by rozumieć to, co czyta. — Była już w połowie butelki. Zaproponowała ją Draconowi, ale odmówił. Nie chciał, by cokolwiek mu umknęło. — Regulus przyjechał do mojego dziadka i poprosił, by go uczył. Nasze rodziny były w dość dobrych relacjach, wiesz? — Odwróciła głowę od okna i spojrzała na Dracona, uśmiechając się gorzko. — Czysta krew i te sprawy. Dziadek się zgodził i Regulus spędził u nas całe lato, połykając wiedzę jak zachłanne dziecko. Teraz — podniosła palec — zaczynają się moje przypuszczenia. Myślę, że Regulus pobierał nauki u mojego dziadka na polecenie Czarnego Pana. To był czas, w którym Czarny Pan był bardzo zapracowany podbijaniem magicznego świata, przeciąganiem ludzi na swoją stronę. Moja rodzina nigdy nie opowiedziała się po żadnej ze stron, poza tym mam wrażenie, że Czarny Pan nie widział w nas jakiegoś szczególnego celu, ot, stary historyk, który może okazać się przydatny. Nie zaatakował nas. To już była zasługa tarczy.  
  
Za oknem coś huknęło, a następnie rozległ się gromki śmiech kilku osób. Viorica odstawiła wódkę, po czym wyciągnęła się na łóżku ze stopami wciąż opartymi o podłogę. Draco zastanawiał się, czy alkohol w końcu się odezwał.  
  
— Co było dalej? — zapytał, gdy cisza zaczęła się zbytnio przeciągać.  
  
— Pewnego dnia Regulus zniknął — wzruszyła ramionami, nadal leżąc — a dwa lata później Czarny Pan został pokonany przez twojego Pottera. — Spojrzał na nią w karcący sposób, ale nie miał zamiaru zwracać jej uwagi, że Potter w żadnym wypadku nie jest „jego”. — Zrobiło się spokojnie na parę lat. A potem wszystko się spierdoliło. — Viorica parsknęła śmiechem, w którym nie było odrobiny wesołości. — Moja rodzina tak bardzo polegała na magii tarczy, że nie stosowała żadnych innych zaklęć ochronnych. Niczego. Bo po co, skoro nikt i tak nie da rady dostać się do środka? Wyobraź sobie ich zdziwienie, gdy pewnej nocy grupa byłych rosyjskich śmierciożerców pod dowództwem _samozwańczego, nowego Czarnego Pana_ — zaakcentowała ironicznie — wdarła się do naszego domu i zaczęła nas wybijać jak pierdolone kaczki. — Draco zamarł, rzucając Viorice zszokowane spojrzenie, ale ona nie oderwała wzroku od sufitu, a na jej ustach wciąż pozostawał cień krzywego uśmiechu. — Pamiętam krzyki, zielone światło wypełniające korytarze i moją mamę, gdy ciągnęła mnie w stronę spiżarni do tajnego korytarza, tego samego, w którym byliśmy dzisiaj. Zamknęła nas w kuchni, ale nie zdążyła nawet dojść do kominka, kiedy ktoś pojawił się przy drzwiach. Nie miałyśmy nawet czasu się schować, kiedy drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów. Mama przycisnęła mnie do ściany, zasłaniając własnym ciałem, a ja objęłam ją w pasie i zamknęłam oczy, z całych sił powtarzając w myślach _„proszę, żeby nas nie zauważył, proszę, żeby nas nie zauważył”_. I nie zauważył. To była moja pierwsza bariera. Stał o krok od mojej mamy, ale jej nie zobaczył. Kiedy tylko opuścił kuchnię, uciekłyśmy.  
  
Draco słuchał tej historii z rosnącym niepokojem i nagle poczuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Nie był przygotowany na tego typu wyznania.  
  
— Ile miałaś lat? — wyrwało mu się.  
  
— Siedem — odparła równie bezbarwnym tonem jak ten, którym zakończyła swoją opowieść. — Nigdy więcej nie wróciłam do Rosji. Cóż, aż do teraz. — Podniosła się z łóżka. — Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Draco — rzuciła, klepiąc go w ramię, po czym opuściła pokój, zabierając ze sobą niedokończoną butelkę wódki.  
  
***  
  
Draco nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy. Światło ulicznej latarni wydawało się jaśniejsze niż zwykle, świszczenie wiatru głośniejsze, a serce dudniło mu w uszach w o wiele za szybkim tempie za każdym razem, gdy dociskał głowę do poduszki. Myślał, że jeszcze chwila, a nie będzie w stanie wyodrębnić pojedynczych uderzeń, jednak kiedy dociskał dłoń do piersi, wyczuwał pod palcami miarowe, spokojne bicie.  
  
Viorica nie wróciła do sypialni aż do rana, zapewne pragnąc nieco prywatności. Słyszał ją w kuchni, później w salonie, a potem nastała cisza. Gdy zaczęło się rozjaśniać, dotarło do niego skrzypienie łazienkowych drzwi; chwilę później ciszę wypełnił szum wody nalewanej do wanny.  
  
Nadal nie zdecydował, co powinien zrobić, a czas uciekał. Będąc szczerym sam ze sobą wiedział, że nie uda mu się dostać do Anglii na własną rękę, a nawet jeśli jakimś cudem przedostanie się za jej granicę, zamordują go, nim zdąży choćby pomyśleć o punkcie aportacyjnym. Taka była brutalna prawda. Nie radził sobie w terenie, a szczególnie w terenie, którego nie znał.  
  
***  
  
— Wybacz za wczoraj — rzuciła Viorica, gdy dołączyła do niego pół godziny później. Miała na sobie męską koszulę w kratę, za dużą o kilka rozmiarów, i mokre włosy. — Za dużo mi się ulało.  
  
— W porządku — odparł, zauważając, jak pilnie wyczekuje jego reakcji. Nie był idiotą, by myśleć, że Viorica była zażenowana tym, że zdradziła mu za dużo. Obstawiał, że zrobiła to celowo, by zatrzymać go w Rosji.  
  
— Jeśli zostaniesz — zaczęła, jakby czytała w jego myślach — pomogę ci z powrotem do Anglii. Następna pełnia wypada dwudziestego szóstego stycznia. Załatwię świstoklik, który zabierze nas do Anglii jeszcze w tę samą noc. Poza tym odstawię cię tam, gdzie będziesz chciał, nawet pod bramy cholernego Hogwartu.  
  
Wiedziała, że sobie bez niej nie poradzi, ale z jakichś przyczyn ujęła rzecz tak, jakby jego zdanie naprawdę się liczyło. Nie ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca w połowie drogi pomiędzy drzwiami a łóżkiem i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.  
  
— Ja też nie chcę tu zostawać — kontynuowała. — Jeśli jednak się na to zdecydujesz, mam coś, na co powinieneś zerknąć.  
  
— Co to jest? — zapytał, rzucając jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
  
Viorica tylko uśmiechnęła się krzywo, po czym wyciągnęła zza pleców trzymany w ręce notes. Był duży, gruby i obity czarną smoczą skórą. Poznał go od razu.  
  
— To notes Severusa — rzucił, podnosząc się z łóżka.  
  
— Tak — potwierdziła Viorica. — Wiem, nad czym pracował.  
  
***  
  
Jeszcze przed zachodem słońca Draco podjął decyzję. Czytał zapiski Severusa z sercem wybijającym o żebra szaleńczy rytm. Powtarzał w myślach słowa, ale nie chciał uwierzyć w ich znaczenie. Viorica siedziała naprzeciwko niego, ale nie odezwała się ani razu odkąd zaczął czytać. Nie opuściła też sypialni, tak jakby chciała na własne oczy zobaczyć moment, w którym do Dracona dotrze, że nie może pozwolić na zwycięstwo Czarnego Pana.  
  
— To jakieś szaleństwo — wydusił ochrypłym głosem, gdy dotarł do ostatniej zapisanej strony notesu.  
  
— Chciałabym, żeby tak było, ale to się naprawdę dzieje — odparła śmiertelnie poważnie. — Tym zajmował się Czarny Pan, gdy był nieuchwytny.  
  
Draco przeczesał palcami włosy, starając się zobaczyć w tym jakiś sens.  
  
— Teraz rozumiesz? — zapytała Viorica. — Nie możemy pozwolić, by tarcza dostała się w jego ręce. Z nią będzie niepokonany.  
  
Nie odpowiedział, zagryzając wnętrze policzka do momentu, w którym poczuł metaliczny smak krwi.  
  
— Weź to. — Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Viorica wyciąga w jego kierunku jakąś rzecz zawiniętą w ciemny materiał. Przyjął podarek wciąż trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Gdy tylko rozwinął materiał i dotarło do niego, na co patrzy, z ust wyrwał mu się zdławiony jęk. — Twoja obecna różdżka nie słucha ani twoich rąk, ani twojego serca. Myślę, że z tą będzie inaczej.  
  
Przesunął opuszkami palców po drewnie, czując, jak ukryta w nim magia budzi się do życia, wibrując pod jego dotykiem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Viorica się nie myliła.  
  
***  
  
Różdżka Severusa zgrała się z ciałem Dracona niemal tak, jakby była jego własną. Gdy tylko miał możliwość, rzucił kilka prostych zaklęć, uśmiechając się błogo, kiedy wyczuł płynny strumień magii zamiast rwącego. Oczywiście była zupełnie inna niż jego _prawdziwa_ różdżka, ta pierwsza, która sama wybrała go wtedy, w sklepie Ollivandera, i która sprawiła, że matka zapłonęła z dumy, porzucając beznamiętną maskę ten jedyny raz poza domem. Jednak ta także grała mu pod palcami i choć nie tę melodię, do jakiej przywykł, rytm wciąż pozostał bez zmian.  
  
Poza tym czuł coś jeszcze – obecność Severusa, niemal tak namacalną, jakby stał obok niego i trzymał go za ramię przy każdym rzucanym zaklęciu. Draco zacisnął palce na różdżce, oddychając pełnymi płucami po raz pierwszy od śmierci mężczyzny.  
  
***  
  
Kolejne dni spędzili dokładnie studiując zapiski Severusa, a Draco starał się zapanować nad uciskiem w piersi za każdym razem, gdy docierał do ostatniego zdania, które wyglądało jak urwane w połowie. Widział w nich spisaną chorobę – zaczynała się niewinnie od kilku nieczytelnych słów, naddartego papieru czy kleksa pojawiającego się tu i ówdzie. Jednak z każdą kolejną stroną coraz więcej słów chwiało się w swoich posadach, ich kontury robiły się coraz ostrzejsze i ostrzejsze, i Draco miał wrażenie, że gdyby przesunął po nich palcem, to by się skaleczył. Im bliżej końca, tym krótsze i bardziej chaotyczne stawały się zdania, a w tych ostatnich ciężko było w ogóle znaleźć sens. To bolało; za każdym razem, gdy na nie patrzył, widział w nich Severusa zagryzającego zęby i jego drżącą dłoń dzierżącą podniszczone pióro, które z całej siły dociskał do papieru.  
  
Ale Draco wiedział też, że Severus znalazł trop i nie tylko odkrył zamiary Czarnego Pana, ale także zaczął szykować linię obrony. Severus wiedział, że umiera, a pomimo tego swoje ostatnie dni spędził na szukaniu antidotum nie na zabijającą go truciznę, tylko na coś, co zapowiadało się na globalną epidemię. I oczywiście nikomu nic o tym nie powiedział.  
  
— Myślał, że ma więcej czasu, że zdąży to rozgryźć, zanim umrze. — Viorica bezmyślnie przesunęła palcami po pokreślonej stronie. — Powiedział mi o tym dopiero na chwilę przed śmiercią.  
  
— Zaufał ci? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Draco, podrywając głowę, by na nią spojrzeć, bo nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by Severus potrafił dać tak wielki kredyt zaufania komuś takiemu jak Viorica. Uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
  
— Miał swoje powody — odparła.  
  
Draco przypomniał sobie Pottera używającego tego samego argumentu podczas kłótni z Granger i już znał odpowiedź.  
  
— Ty zaufałaś mu pierwsza — rzucił, zastanawiając się, jaki sekret zdradziła Severusowi, żeby zasłużyć sobie na jego notes. Viorica tylko ponownie uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
  
***  
  
Draco przeklinał się za to, ale po jakimś czasie oswoił się z otaczającym go spokojem. Nie wychodził z mieszkania, nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Gdy zaczynało brakować mu świeżego powietrza, po prostu otwierał okno. Viorica nie komentowała tego w żaden sposób.  
  
Przyglądał się ludziom na ulicy, obserwował ich proste, łatwe życia, nie zakłócane widmem nadciągających potworności. Najbardziej lubił obserwować dzieci, tak beztroskie w swojej swawoli, roześmiane i _żywe_. Gdy natrafiał wzrokiem na mężczyzn o czarnych włosach stojących do niego tyłem, jego serce na chwilę gubiło rytm, więc odchodził od okna jakby w obawie, że w tłumie obcych dostrzeże tę jedną, znajomą twarz.  
  
Była w nim mała część, która wcale nie chciała wracać do Anglii, ale pragnęła zostać tutaj, w tym azylu zbudowanym z mugolskich ścian, oddzielającym go od wojny, głodu i śmierci; która chciała przeczekać to wszystko w ukryciu, w cieniu męczenników i z dala od ciosu. Jednak ta mała część nigdy nie była wystarczająco głośna, by choć raz wziął taką opcję pod uwagę. Nie na poważnie.  
  
Viorice jakimś cudem udało się zdobyć kilka ksiąg poświęconych zaawansowanym eliksirom i zielarstwu, więc spędzali dnie na kontynuowaniu tego, co rozpoczął Severus. To była niezwykle żmudna praca opierająca się przede wszystkim na domysłach. Skupiali się wyłącznie na teorii i Draco miał nadzieję, że Czarny Pan jednak porzuci ten pomysł i nie będą musieli się zmierzać z praktyką. Żeby całkiem nie zwariować, Viorica robiła przerwy, w których uczyła Dracona większej kontroli nad magią, budowy barier czy walki wręcz. Stawał się bardziej świadomy swojego ciała i tego, co go otaczało; zwracał uwagę na rzeczy, które wcześniej ignorował, a samo _czucie_ magii przychodziło mu o wiele naturalniej.  
  
Plądrowali swoje ciała głębiej niż kiedykolwiek, dochodząc do granic, których sami nie byli świadomi. To właśnie wtedy poczuł, że coś w Viorice się zmieniło. Jej magia zawsze kojarzyła mu się ze zwierzęciem biegnącym przez las – dzika i nieuchwytna. Ale teraz oprócz znajomego zapachu mchu i drzew dotarł do niego zapach ziemi, o wiele cięższy i bardziej duszący. Gdy ją o to zapytał, odparła z ironicznym uśmiechem:  
  
— Chyba nie myślałeś, że twój mały rytuał przejdzie bez echa?  
  
Nie minęło także wiele czasu, zanim Draco zaczął składać wszystko w całość, i choć wniosek, do jakiego doszedł, był dość niewiarygodny, z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej się do niego przekonywał. Przypomniał sobie ucieczkę Viorici z Hogwartu i to, jak wiele trudu włożyła, by porozmawiać z portretem Dumbledore'a. Myślał o tym, z jaką desperacją próbowała go zatrzymać w Rosji, o wszystkich informacjach, których nie mogła zdobyć tradycyjnymi metodami. Dodatkowo pozostawał jeszcze fakt, że Severus zaufał jej na tyle, by przekazać jej swój dziennik.  
  
— Pomagasz Zakonowi — rzucił, gdy szukali rośliny, która wzmocni działanie tojadu, jednocześnie nie będąc zagrożeniem dla serca przyjmującego.  
  
Viorica zagryzła mocno wargę, a jej dłoń, którą zamierzała przewrócić kartkę, zamarła w powietrzu. Z uporem wpatrywała się w szkic jakiejś bulwiastej rośliny, odmawiając odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że musiał ją kompletnie zaskoczyć, że dała się tak łatwo wytrącić z równowagi, i na to liczył.  
  
— Co on na ciebie ma? — drążył dalej, zastanawiając się, czym też nieżywy dyrektor zmusił ją do współpracy. Postawiłby na coś związanego z ochroną jej matki, ale Viorica zawsze używała czasu przeszłego, gdy mówiła o swojej rodzinie, więc to raczej nie wchodziło w rachubę.  
  
— To nie twój pieprzony interes, Draco — rzuciła, po czym zatrzasnęła opasłe tomiszcze i wyszła z kuchni. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, bo chociaż raz to on był górą.  
  
***  
  
Choć przyzwyczaił się do spokoju i popadli z Vioricą w niejaką rutynę, zawsze miał problem z zaśnięciem. Spędzał jakiś czas, biegając wzrokiem po ścianach, aż w końcu przenosił się na parapet, żeby kilka godzin pooglądać niebo i padający śnieg. Podwijał do piersi kolana i nie myślał o tym, kto przed nim nosił tę piżamę – wiedział jedynie, że ten ktoś musiał być sporo od niego grubszy i nieco niższy – zamiast tego wracał wspomnieniami do tego wszystkiego, co doprowadziło go do tego miejsca. Myślał o antidotum, o tym, czy ich wysiłek w ogóle ma sens i czy naprawdę w Anglii może być jeszcze gorzej niż już jest. Myślał o Severusie rozkładającym się w prześcieradle pod podłogą piwnicy. Myślał o swojej matce, która go tu przywiodła, ale miał wrażenie, że im dalej posuwa się w jej poszukiwaniach, tym bardziej się od niej oddala. Myślał także o wielu innych sprawach: o Zakonie, o tym, że na pewno został uznany za zdrajcę, o ponownie nieaktywnym punkcie aportacyjnym, a także o Pansy i Blaisie, będącymi Merlin wie gdzie. W te cięższe noce myślał o swoim domu, który istniał już tylko jako obraz wyryty w jego pamięci. A gdy przemaglował setki tematów, gdy jego umysł był lżejszy, a serce cięższe, dopiero wtedy pozwalał sobie myśleć o Potterze.  
  
***  
  
Dwudziesty szósty stycznia nadszedł znacznie szybciej, niż Draco się spodziewał, a raczej niż był na to gotowy. Od samego rana czuł nerwowe wibrowanie pod skórą, które nasilało się wraz z każdą upływającą godziną. Denerwował się nie otwarciem krypty, ale tym, co miało stać się tuż po tym. Draco po prostu bał się tego, co zastanie w Anglii. Nie miał pojęcia, czy w ogóle ma po co wracać, czy ktokolwiek go wysłucha, zanim przyłoży różdżkę do jego gardła.  
  
Viorica miała wszystko przygotowane. Nie wiedział, jak udało jej się to zrobić, ale tak jak obiecała zdobyła świstoklik prosto do Anglii i zapewniła, że na miejscu wytworzy dla niego odpowiednie pole aportacyjne, by mógł się aportować gdziekolwiek, byle na terenie Londynu i byle do miejsca posiadającego dobrą ochronę. Draco znał tylko jedno takie miejsce i było nim Grimmauld Place, jego pierwsza i jedyna myśl. Jeśli skądś miał się skontaktować z Zakonem, to tylko stamtąd.  
  
Uzgodnili, że wybiorą się do krypty o dwudziestej drugiej, żeby dać księżycowi czas się rozświetlić. Zanim wyszli, Viorica ustawiła na stole świstoklik – który okazał się być pustą butelką po jakimś bimbrze domowej roboty, jakie to typowe – i rzuciła czar aktywujący go na godzinę drugą w nocy. Takie przygotowanie miało zapobiec kolejnemu bliskiemu spotkaniu z drzewem.  
  
Rzeźba anioła przywitała ich tak samo, jak ostatnio, jednak gdy tylko znaleźli się w korytarzu, Draco od razu poczuł o wiele większe nasilenie magii, która teraz nie wibrowała, a płynęła przez ściany, uwypuklając runy i pulsując jasnym, rozedrganym światłem.  
  
Viorica wyjawiła mu, że ten pierwszy raz, kiedy była świadkiem otwarcia krypty, miał miejsce na rok przed atakiem. Jej lekkomyślna ciotka chciała pokazać dziecku coś niesamowitego, ale zanim zdążyły choćby wejść do środka, przyłapał je senior rodu.  
  
— Uderzył ją w twarz i zagroził, że jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczy ją w pobliżu krypty, to wyrzuci ją z domu — powiedziała mu wtedy Viorica. — Nie zaryzykowała ponownie. Dziadek nawet nie wiedział, że tarczy od lat tam nie było.  
  
Choć Viorica wyglądała na kompletnie niewzruszoną, gdy mu o tym opowiadała, teraz, stojąc przed kamiennym wejściem, niewątpliwie się denerwowała, tak jakby dziadkowa groźba nadal wisiała gdzieś w powietrzu. Odetchnęła głęboko, po czym nacięła wewnętrzną skórę dłoni sztyletem, a następnie docisnęła ją do centralnej runy i dopiero potem przesunęła w dół, rozcierając krew na większej powierzchni. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo i Draco zaczął się już obawiać, że mimo wszystko nie uda im się dostać do wnętrza krypty. Właśnie wtedy centralna runa rozjarzyła się na czerwono, chłonąc w siebie rozsmarowaną krew. Następnie zaczęły wypływać z niej krwawe linie, które kierowały się do innych run, budząc je tym samym do życia. Po minucie na kamiennej skale pojawiły się obrysowane czerwienią drzwi, wysokie i szerokie, pulsujące wzorem utkanym z połączonych ze sobą run. Viorica zerknęła na Dracona przelotnie oczami pełnymi podekscytowania i zdenerwowania jednocześnie. W tym momencie centralna runa zapadła się, a puste miejsce zajął snop jasnego światła wydobywającego się z wnętrza krypty. Chwilę później kamienne drzwi rozsunęły się bezgłośnie.  
  
Draco musiał przymknąć na chwilę oczy, bo jego przywykły do panującego w korytarzu półmroku wzrok nie poradził sobie z nagłą falą oślepiającego światła, które wylało się z wnętrza krypty. Poczuł, jak Viorica zaciska palce na jego nadgarstku i ciągnie go do przodu. Poddał się temu, idąc na oślep. Ponownie otworzył oczy, ale potrzebował chwili, by cokolwiek zobaczyć w mlecznobiałej mgle. Kiedy wyłuskał z niej pierwsze kształty, zamarł, będąc pewnym, że jego serce przestało na chwilę bić.  
  
Pamiętał, jakie wrażenie zrobiła na nim Komnata Tajemnic ze swoją czarną wodą, kamiennymi wężami, gigantyczną podobizną Slytherina i szczątkami bazyliszka; z tą zieloną, osiadającą na ciele mgłą i echem śpiewającym przy każdym kroku. Jednak będąc tutaj, w tej krypcie ukrytej w rosyjskim lesie, wypełnionej po brzegi snopami księżycowego światła spadającymi pionowo z rozpływającego się w górze sufitu po prostu nie mógł poprawnie oddychać. Przez chwilę czuł się tak, jakby doświadczał absolutu, jakby roztopił się w strumieniu światła i stał się częścią tego miejsca. Zerknął na Vioricę i po jej minie zorientował się, że ona musi odczuwać to samo.  
  
— Tam — rzuciła ledwo słyszalnie, wskazując dłonią niskie podium znajdujące się w samym środku krypty. Nie musiała tego robić, bo oprócz tego podium pomieszczenie było puste. Puste, jasne i wręcz boleśnie surowe, ale wypełniająca je magia zmieniła je w najbardziej niesamowitą rzecz, jakiej Draco doświadczył w całym swoim życiu.  
  
Serce waliło mu jak młotem, ale nogi same niosły go w kierunku podium jakby zupełnie niezależnie od jego woli. Zatrzymał się o krok od podium, dopiero z tej odległości dostrzegając, że miało ono kształt podobny do drzewa z gałęziami splecionymi ku górze.  
  
— Co mam zrobić? — zapytał, rejestrując, jak dziwnie brzmiał jego głos. Był pewny, że musiało to wynikać z magii krypty, którą czuł nawet we wdychanym powietrzu.  
  
— Nie wiem — odparła Viorica, nie kryjąc zagubienia. — Ale myślę, że powinieneś tego dotknąć.  
  
Przytaknął i wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń. Zawahał się przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy magia pierścienia rodowego nie zaburzy przekazu, ale stwierdził, że wobec takiej pierwotnej mocy pozostanie niezauważalna. Przybliżył się jeszcze odrobinę, po czym musnął palcami ostrego szczytu podium.  
  
W następnej chwili kryptę wypełnił dziwny, potwornie głośny dźwięk, pod którego mocą się ugięli. Chciał cofnąć dłoń, ale nie mógł, zupełnie jakby spowiły ją niewidzialne liny i trzymały w miejscu. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że nie dotyka już szczytu podium, które teraz otworzyło się, rozsuwając niby-gałęzie na wszystkie strony. Zajrzał do środka, widząc niknący w głębi wydrążony tunel. Wyglądało to trochę jak zminiaturyzowana wersja wejścia do Komnaty Tajemnic. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że ciemny kolor tunelu przebił się przez jasny materiał, z którego zostało wykonane podium, a także przez podłogę. Widział dokładnie, jak czarne macki rozchodzą się po niej, do złudzenia przypominając rozwidlające się i zmniejszające swoją średnicę korzenie. Ciemne linie nie miały swojego zakończenia, wspinając się na ściany i wijąc w górę, aż do sufitu. Zdawało się, że ta czerń żyje, skręcając się wokół niego niczym żyły pozbawione krwi.  
  
Przeraziło go to; poczuł się jak w pułapce i był pewny, że zaraz cała krypta się zawali, grzebiąc ich żywcem. Zdawało się, że myśl ta dała mu siłę, bo szarpnął dłoń w swoją stronę i w następnej chwili wszystko ustało. Krypta znów była jasna i spokojna, a rozsadzający czaszkę dźwięk ustał zupełnie, tak jakby ktoś go wyłączył. Podium wróciło do swojego poprzedniego stanu, ale Draco nadal miał nogi jak z waty. Nie widział już w tym miejscu niczego zachwycającego.  
  
Obrócił się i zobaczył Vioricę kucającą niedaleko niego z dłońmi dociśniętymi do uszu. Wyglądała, jakby tylko ostatkiem sił pozostawała przytomna.  
  
— Chyba mamy odpowiedź — wycharczał, kiedy wreszcie odjęła dłonie od uszu i osunęła się na podłogę.  
  
***  
  
Gdy wydostali się na ulicę, Draco miał ochotę całować ziemię, po której stąpał. Poprzysiągł sobie, że nigdy więcej nie wejdzie do żadnego podziemnego korytarza, choćby nawet kończył się świat, a to była jedyna droga ucieczki; wciąż cały się trząsł. Wracali do mieszkania chwiejąc się na nogach i rozglądając wokół nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Ludzie, którzy ich mijali, schodzili im z drogi, patrząc na nich na wpół podejrzliwie, na wpół pogardliwie. Nie mógł się tym bardziej nie przejmować.  
  
Dotarli do mieszkania kilka minut po północy i Draco naprawdę był wdzięczny za te dwie godziny, podczas których mógł chociaż spróbować się w miarę poskładać. Zapytał Viorici, czy na pewno da radę wytworzyć dla niego odpowiednio stabilne pole aportacyjne, kiedy znajdą się już z powrotem w Anglii; ona, choć wyglądała znacznie gorzej niż Draco, zapewniła go, że tak. Uznał, że sama najlepiej zna swoje możliwości, więc jej zaufał.  
  
Pół minuty przed drugą ustawili się po przeciwnych stronach butelki i rozpoczęli odliczanie. Obawiał się nieco kolejnej podróży świstoklikiem, ale kiedy wreszcie objął palcami zimne szkło, szybko okazało się, że niepotrzebnie. Chwilę później jego stopy ponownie opadły na twardy grunt, powoli i spokojnie. Od razu rozejrzał się, zauważając, że znajdowali się w jakimś magazynie.  
  
— Udało się? — zapytał Viorici, która chowała butelkę za pazuchę.  
  
— Na to wygląda — odparła, również rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Następnie zabrała się za przeciąganie pola aportacyjnego zza ściany. Obserwował ją z boku, odliczając niespokojne oddechy. Wolał się nie zastanawiać, komu Viorica podbiera pole tym razem i co się stanie, jeśli ten ktoś jednak coś zauważy.  
  
Dziesięć minut później obwieściła mu, że skończyła i żeby się pospieszył.  
  
— Dasz sobie radę? — zapytał, wchodząc do wyznaczonego przez nią okręgu. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, rzuciła mu kpiący uśmiech. — No tak, dasz.  
  
— Będziemy w kontakcie, gdybym wpadła na jakiś trop — powiedziała, rzucając mu jakąś rzecz. Okazało się, że był to kapsel od piwa. Spojrzał na nią, unosząc brew. Jakby nie mogła wybrać czegoś innego. — A teraz nie marnuj czasu, tylko zwijaj się stąd.  
  
Kiwnął jej głową, chowając kapsel do kieszeni, po czym zamknął oczy i skupił się na spiżarni na Grimmauld Place. Był to stary, magiczny dom, a Draco z całego serca pragnął, by jego przypuszczenia odnośnie punktu aportacyjnego okazały się prawdziwe.  
  
Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, przekonał się, że się nie mylił. Otaczały go chłodne mury spiżarni, stojaki na wino i słoje pełne ziół. Zerknął na miejsce, w którym palił z Potterem papierosa, i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie zwlekając, wyszedł do kuchni, a potem przemierzył korytarz, idąc uważnie, by nie obudzić ciotki Walburgi. Był pewny, że w domu nie ma nikogo poza nim, ale nie oznaczało to, że miał ochotę wysłuchiwać jej wrzasków i wyzwisk przez następne kilka godzin.  
  
Wspiął się po cichu na schody i skierował prosto do łazienki. Miał ochotę od razu rzucić się na jakieś łóżko, ale skóra już zaczynała go swędzieć, więc stwierdził, że przynajmniej obmyje twarz, zanim pójdzie spać.  
  
Wiedział, że musi odpocząć, zanim spróbuje skontaktować się z Zakonem. Był wykończony i psychicznie i fizycznie, a w takim stanie jego szanse na przeżycie nie rokowały za dobrze. Pochylił się nad umywalką i nabrał pełne dłonie wody, którą obmył twarz. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i powstrzymał cisnący mu się na usta jęk. Wyglądał, jakby nie spał przez co najmniej tydzień. Miał ciemne wory pod oczami, chorobliwy odcień skóry, a we włosach, które były teraz dłuższe niż kiedykolwiek, utkwił mu kawałek gałęzi, zapewne z lasu. Wyciągnął go i odrzucił ze wstrętem. Stwierdził, że pójdzie spać, bo dzisiejszy dzień musi się już po prostu skończyć.  
  
Wyszedł z łazienki, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi, i wtedy poczuł, że nie jest sam. Gwałtownie obrócił się w kierunku schodów, ale jego ręka zamarła w pół drogi do różdżki, kiedy dotarło do niego, na kogo patrzy.  
  
Potter stał zaledwie kilka kroków od niego z różdżką wymierzoną prosto w serce Dracona. Miał na sobie wyciągniętą koszulkę, dresowe spodnie i bose stopy. Jego włosy były zmierzwione od snu, ale oczy, ukryte za szkłami okularów, pozostawały skupione i czujne. Widząc go znowu po tak długim czasie Draco poczuł się tak, jakby świat się na chwilę zatrzymał.  
  
— Malfoy? — zapytał ochryple Potter, jakby nie dowierzał własnym oczom.  
  
Draco podniósł powoli dłonie, pokazując Potterowi, że jest nieuzbrojony.  
  
— Tak, to ja — potwierdził słabo, wciąż oszołomiony.  
  
Nigdy nie widział, by dłoń Pottera drżała, kiedy trzymał różdżkę, ale w tym momencie trzęsła się tak bardzo, że wyglądało na to, iż chłopak zaraz ją upuści. Potter przełknął twardo i zacisnął palce mocniej wokół drewna, stabilizując je nieco. Jego mina była mieszanką podejrzliwości i gniewu, która już dawno przestała być zarezerwowana dla Dracona.  
  
— Dlaczego mam ci uwierzyć? — zapytał ponownie Potter tym samym ochrypłym głosem.  
  
— Przekonaj się — odparł wyzywająco Draco. Obaj wiedzieli, co miał na myśli.  
  
Potter wyglądał, jakby się wahał, ale już po chwili ruszył przed siebie, powoli zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Draco miał wrażenie, że powietrze gęstnieje z każdym krokiem chłopaka. Starał się zapanować nad szaleńczym biciem serca, bo wiedział, że Potter niewątpliwie wyczuje je w momencie, w którym przyłoży do niego dłoń. Potter nie opuścił różdżki, a Draco nie opuścił rąk.  
  
Mimo że się tego spodziewał, Draco zadrżał w chwili, w której różdżka Pottera musnęła jego szyję. Stali tak blisko, że czuł ciężki oddech chłopaka na swojej twarzy.  
  
— Nie próbuj żadnych numerów — ostrzegł go Potter. Draco nie mógł powstrzymać kpiącego uśmieszku, który wypłynął mu na usta, ale zamarł, kiedy Potter palcami lewej dłoni rozpiął guzik znajdujący się na jego piersi, a następnie wsunął dłoń pod materiał, dociskając ją do serca Dracona.  
  
Draco wypuścił drżący oddech, a następnie, najwolniej jak potrafił, przeniósł swoją prawą dłoń i nakrył nią dłoń Pottera, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu. Kiwnął zachęcająco głową, po czym, ufając Potterowi, że nic mu nie zrobi, opuścił powieki i skupił się na własnej magii, wyrywającej się w stronę palców Gryfona.  
  
Chwilę później poczuł tę znajomą, soczysto-zieloną wiązkę magii i to było tym, co całkowicie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że wrócił do Anglii, że wrócił do domu. Odetchnął głęboko, nie czując w płucach żadnego ograniczenia i rozkoszował się tym niczym pierwszym haustem świeżego powietrza. Nie chciał, by ta chwila kiedykolwiek przeminęła, ale niedługo później otworzył oczy, dostrzegając, że wyraz twarzy Pottera był taki sam jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz go do siebie dopuścił, pełen zachwytu i onieśmielony. Sekundę później jednak zamienił się we wściekły, a Draco poczuł, jak jego plecy spotykają się ze ścianą.  
  
— Ty pierdolony gnoju! — wycharczał Potter, opluwając go przy tym kropelkami śliny. Jedną ręką dociskał Dracona do ściany, drugą wciąż wbijał mu różdżkę w szyję, teraz jednak znacznie mocniej niż chwilę temu. — Powiedziałeś, że nie będzie cię dwadzieścia minut, a zniknąłeś na miesiąc! Oczywiście nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby nas zawiadomić, nie?! Kto by się tym przejmował!  
  
— A niby jak miałem to zrobić, skoro wszystko jest monitorowane przez Ciemną Stronę?! — odparował Draco, także podnosząc głos. Kłótnia z Potterem była czymś znajomym, naturalnym, więc od razu dał się w nią wciągnąć. — Miałem swoje powody, żeby zniknąć!  
  
— Ty wciąż nie rozumiesz, prawda? — zapytał Potter lżejszym tonem, ale dla równowagi ponownie pchnął Dracona na twardą ścianę. Przeskakiwał spojrzeniem pomiędzy jednym jego okiem a drugim, jakby chciał z nich coś wyczytać, i trząsł się z furii. — Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz! _Ja_ myślałem, że nie żyjesz! — zaakcentował z kolejnym pchnięciem. — Nie było cię cały pierdolony miesiąc, a ja wolałem wierzyć, że nas zdradziłeś i jesteś gdzieś bezpieczny, niż że... — Głos mu się załamał i nie dokończył. Zacisnął mocno pięść na koszuli Dracona i spuścił głowę, unikając jego spojrzenia. Oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł milę.  
  
Draco stał oniemiały pod ścianą, nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować na to wyznanie. Potter właśnie powiedział mu, że wolałby, żeby był zdrajcą, niż żeby był martwy. Jego mózg wciąż przetrawiał tę informację, kiedy Potter ponownie podniósł na niego wzrok. Nie wyglądał już na wściekłego, ale na zmęczonego i zranionego, i to zranionego do głębi. Coś boleśnie ścisnęło Dracona za serce, gdy tak na niego patrzył.  
  
— Ale ty oczywiście masz to w dupie — rzucił Potter przepełnionym goryczą głosem. — Masz w dupie innych, masz w dupie tych, którzy się o ciebie martwili.  
  
— Martwiłeś się o mnie? — zapytał zszokowany, bo wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jaki kierunek obrała ta rozmowa.  
  
— Oczywiście, że się martwiłem! — ryknął Potter. — Poza tym mnie okłamałeś! McGonagall powiedziała, że punkt aportacyjny był aktywny tylko przez kwadrans i ty o tym wiedziałeś, a mimo to skłamałeś! Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że będzie aktywny przez dwadzieścia minut?!  
  
— Żebyś za mną nie polazł! Ten twój pieprzony kompleks bohatera... — Draco nie dokończył, uciszony przez pięść Pottera. Poczuł w ustach słodki smak krwi i ból po lewej stronie szczęki. Oblizał rozciętą wargę, patrząc na Pottera spod byka.  
  
— Należało ci się — warknął Potter; wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał eksplodować. Po tym, jak uderzył Dracona, odsunął się od niego o krok i opuścił różdżkę, ale nadal był na tyle blisko, że Draco czuł jego gorący oddech.  
  
— Wiem — odparł Draco, pocierając szczękę.  
  
— Dobrze, że wiesz — rzucił od razu Potter, a jego oczy wydawały się nagle nieco ciemniejsze niż normalnie.  
  
Oddychali ciężko, uparcie się w siebie wpatrując. Choćby świat wokół nich zaczął się sypać, Draco nie odwróciłby teraz wzroku od oczu Pottera, które zdawały się płonąć. Nie wiedział, który z nich pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, ale nagle poczuł na własnych ustach gorące usta Pottera, jego dłonie na twarzy, we włosach, na szyi, byle bliżej, byle mocniej, byle więcej. Sam złapał go, jakby był wszystkim, co podtrzymywało w nim życie. Jakby był jedyną stabilną rzeczą w świecie chaosu i potrzaskanych części.  
  
Potter wreszcie się od niego oderwał, trzymając twarz Dracona w żelaznym uścisku. Nie wiedział, czy ma zamiar ponownie go pocałować czy zmiażdżyć.  
  
— Nienawidzę cię — wyszeptał z pasją, jakiej Draco nie słyszał u nikogo innego. — Merlinie, jak ja cię nienawidzę.  
  
A potem znowu go pocałował, już nie zachłannie, ale nadal z tak wielką potrzebą, jakby musiał się upewnić, że Draco naprawdę tu jest. Plecy Dracona ponownie spotkały się ze ścianą, ale już mu to nie przeszkadzało. Otoczył Pottera ramionami i przyciągnął tak blisko, jak tylko mógł, choć wciąż niewystarczająco. Wplótł palce w jego włosy i zacisnął mocno, a Potter naparł na niego jeszcze bardziej, wciskając go w ścianę.  
  
— Harry?  
  
Potter odskoczył od niego tak szybko i gwałtownie, że gdyby Draco nie złapał go za łokieć, na pewno by się przewrócił. Obaj zerknęli w stronę schodów, skąd dobiegło wołanie Granger. Potter z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na Dracona, a jego twarz wyrażała czyste przerażenie. Draco skupił się na opuchniętych wargach chłopaka i krwi rozmazanej na jego policzkach, brodzie i nosie. Krwi, która nie należała do Pottera.  
  
Draco zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł w zaistniałych okolicznościach – złamał Potterowi nos. Chłopak sapnął z zaskoczenia, zakrywając twarz dłonią, ale nie zdążył zareagować w żaden inny sposób, bo kudłata głowa Granger wynurzyła się zza rogu korytarza.  
  
— Harry? — zapytała ponownie i dopiero w tym momencie dostrzegła Dracona, który nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą.  
  
Granger przystanęła na moment z niedowierzaniem jasno wymalowanym na twarzy, ale już w następnej chwili wymierzyła w Dracona różdżką, przyjmując bojową postawę. Efekt psuł jej strój – w piżamie i w grubych, wełnianych skarpetach w żółtoczerwone paski nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kogo należy się obawiać. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek tak wyglądała.  
  
— He-miono, to on — wymamrotał Potter niewyraźnie, nadal nie odsuwając dłoni od nosa. Krew spływała mu między palcami i wzdłuż ręki aż do łokcia. Wyglądało na to, że Draco uderzył go znacznie mocniej niż planował, ale zrzucił to na adrenalinę i na to, że cholerny Potter jeszcze chwilę temu wciskał mu język do gardła.  
  
— Skąd wiesz? — rzuciła Granger, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy Potterem a Draconem. Jej różdżka nie drgnęła nawet o milimetr. — Trzeba go sprawdzić. Ktoś może się pod niego podszywać! — dodała tym swoim przemądrzałym tonem, od którego zawsze jeżyły mu się włosy na karku.  
  
— To on! — warknął Potter, jakby rozmawiał z kimś opóźnionym.  
  
Granger drgnęła, zapewne nieprzyzwyczajona do Pottera używającego takiego tonu wobec niej. Obrzuciła podejrzliwym spojrzeniem Dracona, oglądając go dokładnie od stóp do głów.  
  
— I tak musimy go przesłuchać — powiedziała, dalej nie opuszczając różdżki. — Nie mamy żadnych podstaw, żeby mu zaufać.  
  
— Masz rację — przyznał Potter, przyszpilając Dracona spojrzeniem. — Nie można mu ufać.  
  
Draco, wciąż pozostając w lekkim szoku, wykrzywił wargi w dobrze wyćwiczonym grymasie, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie pokazać po sobie, że te słowa go zabolały. Gdyby powiedział je ktoś inny, spłynęłoby to po nim, ale Potter zawsze potrafił uderzyć w najczulszy punkt.  
  
— Co wy tu w ogóle robicie? — zapytał, chcąc zmienić temat. Na razie nie czuł się na siłach, by przeanalizować to, co się właśnie stało. — Jest środek tygodnia. Czemu nie jesteście w Hogwarcie?  
  
Potter wymienił z Granger zaskoczone spojrzenia, które jasno mówiły, że Draco nie ma o czymś pojęcia.  
  
— Chodzi o to — zaczął Potter, wycierając nos brzegiem dłoni — że Hogwart przejęli śmierciożercy.  
  
— Co takiego? — Draco był w takim szoku, że jego głos automatycznie przeskoczył o oktawę w górę.  
  
— To, co słyszałeś — odparł gniewnie Potter. — Nie mów mi, że nie wiedziałeś — powiedział, obserwując reakcję Dracona z rosnącym niepokojem. — To się stało dwa dni po twojej ucieczce — dodał agresywnie, jakby miało to cokolwiek zmienić.  
  
Draco był w stanie jedynie pokręcić przecząco głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że właśnie stracił kolejne miejsce, które mógł nazywać domem. Mina Pottera świadczyła o tym, że nawet jeśli mu uwierzył, to nadal podchodził do niego z nieufnością, na jaką Draco całkowicie zasłużył.  
  
— Zdaje się, że masz nam wiele do wyjaśnienia, Malfoy.


	18. Chapter 18

Kuchenny zegar wskazywał wpół do trzeciej w nocy. Draco śledził paznokciami zaokrąglenia słojów w drewnianym stole i starał się wyglądać na bardziej znudzonego niż zmęczonego, chociaż wątpił, że mu się to udawało. Ledwo powstrzymywał powieki przed opadnięciem, a jego głowa stawała się coraz cięższa i cięższa, co rusz chwiejąc się na karku. Pragnął snu i był pewny, że nawet gdyby położył się na ziemi, zasnąłby bez wysiłku. Zamiast tego mrugał zawzięcie, z całych sił próbując pozostać przytomnym.  
  
Oprócz niego w kuchni znajdowało się tylko pięć osób, nie licząc Stworka łypiącego na zgromadzonych nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Longbottom przysiadł na taborecie stojącym przy drzwiach i przyglądał się Draconowi podejrzliwie. Mimo że minął zaledwie miesiąc, od kiedy Draco widział go po raz ostatni, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że chłopak nie tylko schudł, ale w jakiś sposób także wydoroślał. Jego postawę cechowała pewna dojrzałość i rozwaga, która pasowała do niego jak pięść do nosa, przez co Draco miał wrażenie, że patrzy na kogoś zupełnie obcego.  
  
Niedaleko Longbottoma, na blacie, siedziała ta stuknięta Lovegood i obracała w dłoniach porcelanowy imbryczek, szepcząc coś do siebie i uśmiechając się pod nosem, jak na stukniętą przystało. Na lewej kostce miała bransoletkę, która wyglądała, jakby była wykonana z rybich skrzeli.   
  
Kuchnię wypełniał odgłos szurania i stukania naczyń, kiedy Granger przeszukiwała szafkę za szafką w poszukiwaniu Merlin-wie-czego. Pani Weasley, która jako jedyna nie miała na sobie piżamy, trzymała w dłoniach twarz Pottera i obracała ją we wszystkie strony, sprawdzając, czy na pewno dobrze naprostowała jego nos. Draco musiał się zadowolić namoczonym ręcznikiem, który podał mu Stworek, kłaniając się przy tym w pas, ale jednocześnie szepcząc pod nosem niewybredne komentarze na temat zdrajców krwi.  
  
Draco zastanawiał się, w co on się, do cholery, wpakował. Wiedział, że powrót do Anglii nie będzie łatwy i przyjemny, że Zakon nie przywita go z otwartymi ramionami, że sytuacja w kraju na pewno się pogorszyła. Ale chociaż wyrobił sobie nawyk do tworzenia najczarniejszych scenariuszy, nie przewidział ataku na Hogwart. Nie dowiedział się na razie nic ponad to, że zamek został zajęty przez śmierciożerców, jednak nie był idiotą, by nie zrozumieć, co to oznaczało dla Zakonu. Kiedy pada taka twierdza jak Hogwart, jakie miejsca pozostają bezpieczne?  
  
Przebiegł wzrokiem po twarzach osób zebranych w kuchni i w jego umyśle od razu pojawiło się pytanie, kto zginął tamtej nocy podczas ataku na Hogwart. Jak bardzo Zakon został osłabiony, jakie miał plany, o ile w ogóle cokolwiek można było obecnie planować. Dotarło do niego, że wraz ze swoim zniknięciem pozbawił ich informacji czerpanych od Severusa, że od tamtego czasu musieli się poruszać po omacku, nie mając bladego pojęcia o tym, jakie kroki podjął Czarny Pan. Przez chwilę nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie miał pośredniego udziału w ataku na Hogwart, czy nie zostawił jakiegoś śladu, nie uruchomił jakiegoś połączenia podczas aportacji; czy istniała jakakolwiek możliwość, by swoim działaniem mógł pomóc śmierciożercom dostać się do zamku. Czy cokolwiek by to zmieniło, gdyby zdecydował się zostać.  
  
Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, Potter postanowił dać wyraz swojej nienawiści, całując go. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, próbując odgonić wspomnienie wciąż pozostawiające widmowy odcisk warg chłopaka na jego własnych. Potter był jak znienawidzona rzecz, która nie chce zatonąć, nieważne, jak głęboko się ją zanurza. Myślał, że to wszystko przejdzie, że zepchnie to głęboko, tak głęboko, że nie będzie go już w stanie dosięgnąć. Że wypchnie to poza siebie, oddzieli grubym murem i zapomni, że kiedykolwiek się pojawiło. Że da radę nad tym zapanować, zanim to zapanuje nad nim. I udałoby się, bo to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy musiał coś w sobie tłumić. Udałoby się, bo miał w tym wprawę; bo wiedział, co ma zrobić.   
  
Ale wtedy Potter go pocałował.  
  
— Mam! — rzuciła Granger, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. Wyciągnęła spomiędzy kryształowych kieliszków mały flakon i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że schował to w takim miejscu! — Zatrzasnęła z hukiem szafkę, na co Draco wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Jego ciało protestowało przeciwko tak głośnym dźwiękom.  
  
Potter, zaalarmowany jej odkryciem, wyślizgnął się z uchwytu pani Weasley i podszedł do Granger, od razu wyciągając rękę po flakon. Przez chwilę Draconowi zdawało się, że naczynie jest puste, ale kiedy Potter obrócił je w dłoni, dostrzegł na dnie odrobinę bezbarwnego płynu. Zapowiadało się ciekawe przedstawienie. Potter wyciągnął z szafki kieliszek, nalał do niego wody z kranu, a następnie podszedł do stołu i postawił go przed Draconem.  
  
— Musisz to wypić, jeśli chcesz tu zostać — powiedział bezbarwnym tonem, stawiając flakon obok kieliszka. Zajął miejsce przy stole naprzeciw Dracona, jednak nie podniósł na niego wzroku, zamiast tego wpatrując się w naczynie. Jego palce delikatnie musnęły szklany brzeg, ale chwilę później położył dłoń płasko na stole.  
  
— Złożyłem Przysięgę Krwi — zaznaczył Draco; Potter wciąż na niego nie patrzył, jakby starał się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego za wszelką cenę. Draco nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Jego ciało było zbyt zmęczone, a umysł zbyt przeciążony, żeby mógł wyciągać poprawne wnioski. Podniósł lewą dłoń i poruszył palcami, zmuszając Pottera, żeby ten na nią spojrzał i zobaczył na jej wewnętrznej stronie bladoróżową bliznę. — Jeśli uniosę rękę, nie będę mógł odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie.  
  
Potter wreszcie przeniósł na niego wzrok. Zrobił to z czymś podobnym do obawy i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę tak, jakby węszył podstęp, ale w końcu kiwnął głową. Coś w jego postawie się zmieniło, jednak Draco nie był w stanie dokładnie określić, co; nie, kiedy musiał walczyć z wycieńczeniem własnego ciała.   
  
— Stoi — rzucił Potter.  
  
Wlał do kieliszka dokładnie trzy krople _veritaserum_ , po czym przesunął go po stole w stronę Dracona, patrząc na niego wyczekująco z wyzwaniem, które było im obu aż za bardzo znajome. Draco, zupełnie tak, jak podczas ostatniego przesłuchania, nie zdejmował wzroku z Pottera, gdy chwycił naczynie, a następnie przełknął jego zawartość na jeden raz.   
  
— Jak się tu dostałeś? — Było pierwszym pytaniem, jakie padło z ust Pottera.   
  
— Skorzystałem z punktu aportacyjnego ukrytego w spiżarni — odparł bez wahania Draco. Jego odpowiedź wywołała małe poruszenie wśród zgromadzonych, więc szybko dodał: — Magia tego punktu jest ściśle połączona z magią krwi rodu Blacków, więc jedyną niepożądaną osobą, która może z niego skorzystać, jest Bellatriks. Domyślam się jednak, że skoro do tej pory tego nie zrobiła, nie ma pojęcia o jego istnieniu.  
  
— A skąd ty o nim wiedziałeś? — podjęła Granger, zajmując miejsce po lewej stronie Pottera. Z uniesioną brodą i ściągniętymi ustami lustrowała spojrzeniem Dracona, jakby to miało go w jakiś sposób przestraszyć.  
  
— Nie wiedziałem. Zaryzykowałem, aportując się tutaj, bo domyślałem się, że taki punkt istnieje, o czym poinformowałem Pottera po ostatnim przesłuchaniu mojej osoby.   
  
— Harry! — rzuciła Granger podniesionym głosem, spoglądając na Pottera niedowierzająco. — Dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziałeś?!   
  
Potter miał minę kogoś, kto właśnie został przyłapany na czymś, czego pod żadnym pozorem nie powinien robić.  
  
— Zapomniałem — mruknął pod nosem, spuszczając wzrok na swoje splecione na stole dłonie. Następnie podniósł głowę i zerknął wymownie w stronę Dracona, nie utrzymując spojrzenia nawet przez dwie sekundy. Jednak tyle Draconowi wystarczyło, by być pewnym jednej rzeczy – Potter właśnie skłamał.  
  
Odpychając od siebie szereg nieznanych mu uczuć, Draco wyprostował się na swoim siedzeniu i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Granger z Potterem wymieniali szeptem jakieś uwagi, ale Draco przestał zwracać na nich uwagę. Dostrzegł ćmę wirującą pomiędzy zapalonymi świecami kandelabru wiszącego wprost nad jego głową. Skupił się na nierównych okręgach, które zataczała, na niemal niesłyszalnym szeleście jej skrzydełek, i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ten owad pojawił się w kuchni zimą, kiedy Potter zapytał:  
  
— Gdzie byłeś?  
  
Draco wrócił spojrzeniem na twarz chłopaka i musiał kilka razy zamrugać, by pozbyć się widma ognia spod powiek. Potter nie patrzył na niego z nienawiścią czy pogardą, bardziej z czymś przypominającym urazę i głęboko chowany ból. Jego ton także nie wyrażał nic ponad zmęczenie i rozczarowanie.  
  
— W Rosji — odparł zgodnie z prawdą Draco.  
  
Brwi Pottera zmarszczyły się w niezrozumieniu.   
  
— Po co? — drążył, wyglądając mniej pewnie.  
  
Draco odetchnął głębiej, zanim odpowiedział słabym głosem:  
  
— Trafiłem na trop mojej matki.  
  
Bał się, że nie będzie w stanie ominąć w tym wszystkim roli Viorici, jednak eliksir nie naciskał na niego, by coś dodał, więc zamknął usta. W kuchni zrobiło się nagle jeszcze ciszej i spokojniej; atmosfera nie była już tak bardzo gęsta i przytłaczająca, co Draco wziął za dobry znak. Twarz Pottera także nieco złagodniała. Nie spoglądał już na niego tak twardo, choć w jego spojrzeniu nadal widoczna była nieufność.  
  
— Znalazłeś ją? — zapytał bardziej miękko, jakby obawiał się kolejnej odpowiedzi Dracona.  
  
— Nie — odparł Draco, kręcąc przecząco głową. Poczuł bolesny ucisk w sercu i spuścił na chwilę wzrok, ale ponownie spojrzał w oczy Pottera, gdy dodał: — Ale jestem coraz bliżej. Czuję to.  
  
Potter wyglądał, jakby toczył wewnętrzną walkę, rozdarty między uczuciem zdrady a chęcią przebaczenia. To było dla niego takie typowe, że Draco niemal uśmiechnął się pod nosem na samą myśl. Nie zrobił tego jednak, czekając na dalszą część przesłuchania.  
  
— Czy to ty wpuściłeś śmierciożerców do Hogwartu? — zapytała Granger, gdy cisza zaczynała się przedłużać.   
  
— Nie.  
  
— Czy wiedziałeś, że zamierzają zaatakować zamek? — Padło niemal od razu kolejne pytanie.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Czy gdy byłeś w Rosji, kontaktowałeś się z jakimś śmierciożercą?  
  
Draco zagryzł zęby tak mocno, że aż rozbolała go czaszka. Mimo wszystko odpowiedź przecisnęła się przez jego usta bez udziału woli.  
  
— Tak — wydusił, ale zaraz dodał: — Ale z nikim w Anglii. Kontaktowałem się tylko z kimś, kto pomagał mi w szukaniu matki. Z _byłym_ śmierciożercą — zaakcentował.  
  
Oczy Granger zwęziły się, a Potter wyglądał, jakby doznał olśnienia. Jednak sekundę później przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy i zerknął ukradkiem na dziewczynę, najprawdopodobniej sprawdzając, czy zauważyła jego reakcję. Granger jednak nie spuszczała wzroku z Dracona, jakby samym spojrzeniem chciała zmusić go do mówienia.  
  
— Z kim? — zapytała podejrzliwie, na co Draco podniósł tylko lewą rękę, pokazując jej wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. Granger najwyraźniej zdawała sobie sprawę z mocy Przysięgi, bo zacisnęła usta i kazała mu nie odpowiadać na pytanie.  
  
— Dlaczego wróciłeś? — Głos Pottera był cichy i pełen niezrozumienia. Przypatrywał się Draconowi, jakby nie wiedział, co on tutaj w ogóle robi. — Uciekłeś. Byłeś bezpieczny. Nie musiałeś tu wracać. Dlaczego więc to zrobiłeś?  
  
Wpatrując się w zmęczoną twarz Pottera, w jego rozczochrane włosy i przekrzywione na nosie okulary, Draco czuł, że nigdy wcześniej nie był bardziej pewny odpowiedzi i to naprawdę go przeraziło.  
  
— Bo Anglia to mój dom — odparł zamiast tego, gdyż nie było to kłamstwem. — Bo chcę odnaleźć matkę, a trop prowadzi mnie tutaj. Bo nie chcę, by Czarny Pan zwyciężył i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by go powstrzymać.   
  
Po jego słowach w kuchni zapanowała kompletna cisza. Longbottom wyglądał tak, jakby taboret, na którym siedział, nagle stał się wyjątkowo niewygodny. Lovegood uśmiechała się sennie, kołysząc bosymi stopami w rytm melodii, jaką zapewne tylko ona mogła usłyszeć. Pani Weasley natomiast ściągnęła usta i wyglądała jak matka, która nienawidzi siebie za to, że ma za miękkie serce wobec swojego niegrzecznego dziecka. Draco naprawdę modlił się o to, by nigdy nie dowiedziała się o tym, co zrobił dla jej córki.   
  
Granger wpatrywała się z uporem w Pottera, jakby wyczekiwała jakiejś jego reakcji, a Potter z równym uporem ignorował jej spojrzenie, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Draconie. Był widocznie zagubiony i coś w sposobie, w jaki zaciskał palce, kazało Draconowi powiedzieć kolejne słowa.  
  
— Nie planowałem tego — oznajmił Potterowi, jakby w kuchni wcale nie znajdowało się kilka innych osób, jakby to wcale nie było przesłuchanie, a on nie był pod wpływem _veritaserum_. Nie potrafił rozszyfrować emocji, które pojawiły się w oczach chłopaka. — Miałem wrócić do Hogwartu od razu po spotkaniu z Severusem, naprawdę. Ale nie miałem wyboru. — Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok i zauważył, że Longbottom dziwnie mu się przygląda, więc zmienił ton na bardziej oficjalny. — Nie miałem pojęcia o tym, co się dzieje w Anglii i naprawdę wróciłem tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem. Chcę pomagać Zakonowi, ale nie będę go stawiał przed własną matką. Ona jest najważniejsza. Ona była powodem, dla którego w ogóle podjąłem się tej współpracy, więc nie wymagajcie ode mnie bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, bo go nie dostaniecie! — zakończył podniesionym głosem, po czym przerwał na chwilę, żeby się uspokoić. — Z chęcią kontynuowałbym tę przemiłą konwersację, bo sam także chciałbym dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy, ale jestem tak zmęczony, że ledwo widzę. Czy możemy to przełożyć na jutro?  
  
Potter wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z pozostałymi osobami, jakby spodziewał się jakiegoś protestu.   
  
— Zostajesz tu? — spytał z udawaną nonszalancją.  
  
— Jeśli mi pozwolisz — odparł Draco po części kpiąco, po części, jakby to było wyzwanie.  
  
— Pokój Regulusa jest wolny — rzucił Longbottom i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.   
  
— Nie sądzę, by na niego też tak działał — odpowiedziała mu Lovegood, a Draco poczuł, że coś mu umyka.  
  
— Szkoda. — Longbottom wykrzywił wargi w wyrazie rozczarowania, na co Potter lekko się uśmiechnął.  
  
— Chodź — rzucił Potter, wstając, więc Draco także podniósł się z krzesła. Czuł się tak, jakby ważył tonę. Ta przeklęta krypta musiała wyssać z niego energię do cna.   
  
Wyszedł z kuchni za Potterem, czując na sobie cztery pary oczu. Zignorował je, tak samo jak zignorował większą część dzisiejszej nocy. Nie miał na to teraz siły.  
  
***  
  
— Wiem, gdzie jest pokój Regulusa — powiedział Potterowi, człapiąc za nim po schodach minutę później.  
  
— Wiem, że wiesz — rzucił Potter przez ramię i skierował się w stronę rzeczonego pokoju.   
  
Draco obserwował księżycowe światło rozlewające się pasmami na koszulce Pottera za każdym razem, gdy ten mijał kolejne okna. Srebrnobiała poświata spływała wdzięcznie po sylwetce chłopaka, pieszcząc jego kark i ramiona, chowając się w zagłębieniach materiału i w czarnych włosach. Potter obrócił się jeszcze raz w połowie drogi, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Draco na pewno za nim podąża. Jego oczy w półmroku korytarza wydawały się niemal czarne. Serce Dracona zgubiło na chwilę rytm, ale nieprzerwanie sunął za chłopakiem, zupełnie jakby ten przyciągał go do siebie zaklęciem.  
  
Chwilę później Potter otworzył drzwi pokoju Regulusa, ale nie wszedł do środka, przystając przed progiem.   
  
— Co jest nie tak z tym pokojem? — zapytał Draco podejrzliwie, zaglądając do środka. Potter parsknął pod nosem, jakby przypomniał sobie coś zabawnego.  
  
— Nikt nie wytrzymał w nim dłużej niż godzinę bez migreny — rzucił, także zerkając do pokoju. Draco miał wrażenie, że w ten sposób chciał po prostu uniknąć patrzenia na niego. — Ale myślę, że Luna ma rację. Ty i twoja czystokrwista głowa nie powinniście się martwić.  
  
Draco prychnął i pchnął drzwi, otwierając je szerzej. Pokój wyglądał dość zwyczajnie; wyodrębnił z czerni zarys łóżka, biurka i kilku szaf, a więc typowego umeblowania sypialni. Nie wyczuł także kłującego drżenia charakterystycznego dla czarnej magii, więc uznał, że faktycznie nie ma się czego obawiać. Zerknął z powrotem w stronę Pottera, który przyglądał mu się z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Dostrzegł gęsią skórkę na nieosłoniętych ramionach chłopaka i nieco zbyt szybkie falowanie klatki piersiowej przy kolejnych oddechach. Milczeli, stojąc zaledwie krok od siebie, z rozmysłem ignorując to wszystko, co się między nimi stało, kiedy zmęczenie wzięło nad Draconem górę.  
  
— Idę spać. Migrena czy nie, to łóżko wygląda na naprawdę wygodne. — Nie czekając na reakcję Pottera, przecisnął się przez próg i usiadł na posłaniu, po czym zaczął rozsznurowywać buty. Gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył, że drzwi pokoju są zamknięte, a po chłopaku nie było już śladu.  
  
***  
  
Obudził się odrętwiały i spocony. Choć sen przyszedł szybko, nie było w nim spokoju i wytchnienia, którego Draco tak bardzo potrzebował od nie wiedział nawet jak dawna. Co rusz się wybudzał, a raczej trwał na krawędzi, nie mając pojęcia, co należy do jawy, a co nie. W pewnym momencie znalazł się nawet w przerażającym stanie, kiedy jego mózg się obudził, ale ciało wciąż pozostawało uśpione; nie mógł ruszyć nawet najmniejszym palcem, łapał płytkie oddechy i czuł rosnącą panikę. Chwilę później wydawało mu się, że łóżko zaczyna się pod nim zwijać, a paraliż nie pozwalał na ucieczkę. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało wrosło w materac i skręcało się w powolnych ruchach; widział obracający się baldachim, słyszał trzeszczenie sprężyn i trzask własnych kości wyskakujących ze stawów. Gdy wreszcie się wybudził, nie mógł odpędzić od siebie wizji napierających na niego ścian, smrodu niemytego ciała i pobrzękiwania łańcucha ciągniętego po kamiennej podłodze. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się zasnąć ponownie.  
  
Teraz leżał na plecach zawinięty w mokre prześcieradło klejące mu się do ciała i przeskakiwał wzrokiem po przyczepionych do baldachimu wycinkach z gazet. Wszystkie dotyczyły Czarnego Pana i jego działalności na przestrzeni lat. Myśl o Regulusie skrupulatnie wycinającym wszelkie wzmianki o swoim idolu, a następnie zasypiającym pod nimi, sprawiła, że Draco się wzdrygnął. Usiadł powoli i wyprostował plecy, słysząc chrupot kości. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie i że nie ma sensu odwlekać nieuchronnego.   
  
Podniósł się z łóżka i lekko zachwiał na nogach. Kręciło mu się w głowie, czuł tępy ból z tyłu czaszki, a mokra skóra od razu wchłonęła chłód pokoju. Podszedł do okna i rozsunął grube zasłony, odkrywając za nimi budzący się dzień. Był tak potwornie zmęczony i obolały, ale senność gdzieś uciekła, pozostawiając go w tym okropnym, zmarnowanym stanie.   
  
Rozejrzał się dookoła, rejestrując, że ciotka Walburga zachowała pokój syna w niezmienionej formie. Pomimo tego, że Regulus zaginął kilka lat przed jej śmiercią, wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby wyszedł tylko na moment i w każdej chwili miał wrócić. Jedynie warstwy kurzu tu i tam świadczyły o tym, że od dawna nikt tu nie mieszkał.  
  
Zerknął z niesmakiem na ubranie, które miał na sobie wczoraj, leżące niechlujnie na ziemi. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i ruszył w kierunku postawnej szafy, zajmującej jedną trzecią ściany. Jak się okazało, Regulus był nie tylko tej samej postury, co Draco, ale także miał podobny gust. Przeglądając jego ubrania, Draco czuł się tak, jakby przeglądał swoje. Przez chwilę miał nawet wrażenie, że te ostatnie miesiące były tylko złym snem, który z niewiadomych przyczyn przeciągał się w nieskończoność; że stoi teraz przed swoją szafą, w swoim pokoju, a przez jego palce przesuwają się znajome mu szaty, zakupione wraz z matką na Pokątnej. Zacisnął pięść na jednej z nich i potrzebował kilku głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić. Zagryzł mocno zęby i zmusił się, by wziąć się w garść, a następnie wybrał na oślep szarą szatę codzienną, po czym rzucił ją na łóżko i zaczął przeszukiwać szuflady w celu znalezienia jakiejś bielizny. Dawno przekroczył już granicę, kiedy noszenie czyichś bokserek robiło na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie. W pierwszej szufladzie znalazł stare podręczniki, dwa zniszczone pióra i wyschnięty kałamarz. Już miał ją zasunąć i szukać dalej, kiedy jego skórę musnęła wiązka magii.   
  
Draco nie potrafiłby nikomu wytłumaczyć, jak to jest _czuć_ magię. Gdyby miał to do czegoś porównać, porównałby ją do szeptu. Za każdym razem, gdy wyczuwał jakąś wiązkę w powietrzu, czuł się tak, jakby ktoś szeptał mu do ucha, raz z tej, raz z tamtej strony, podnosząc włoski na jego karku i przyspieszając bicie serca.  
  
Teraz też zamarł, wyczuwając w powietrzu znajome wołanie. Nie miał problemu ze zlokalizowaniem źródła szeptu. Dotknął palcami spodu szuflady, budząc do życia szmaragdowe wstęgi, które od razu rozrysowały się na mahoniowym tle. Opróżnił jej zawartość, niedbale wysypując rzeczy na dywan. Następnie zaczął dokładnie badać spód szuflady, dociskając do niego palce po całej długości. Gdy nie dało to żadnego rezultatu prócz kilku dodatkowych, połyskujących wstęg, podłożył dłoń od dołu i wypchnął drewnianą deseczkę z zawiasów. Obrócił ją następnie w dłoniach i dostrzegł na jej środku wypalony znajomy mu już symbol. Patrzył na tę samą runę, która strzegła wejścia do krypty w rosyjskim lesie, na runę księżycową. Tym razem jednak nie było to zabezpieczenie, a zwykły odcisk magii, jaki musiał po sobie pozostawić naprawdę potężny artefakt.   
  
Przełknął i zacisnął palce mocniej na drewnie. Regulus nie tylko zabrał tarczę z krypty, ale także przez jakiś czas przetrzymywał ją w tej szufladzie. Draco przez chwilę rozważał nawet opcję, że artefakt mógł wciąż znajdować się w pokoju, ale szybko to odrzucił. Gdyby tak było, najpierw wyczułby magię przedmiotu, a nie jedynie jej stary odcisk.   
  
Zadrżał, gdy dotarło do niego, jak bardzo potężna musi być tarcza, skoro sam jej odcisk był wyczuwalny po niemal dwudziestu latach. Po chwili wahania stwierdził, że na razie nie zawiadomi o tym Viorici. Jeśli chce coś na tym ugrać, musi zostawić choć jedną ważną informację dla siebie, bo kto wie, jak bardzo może mu się ona przydać w przyszłości. Problem z tarczą był bowiem taki, że nie mieli pojęcia, czego szukać. Viorica obstawiała jakiś magiczny kamień, ale tak naprawdę to mogło być wszystko. Znając odcisk artefaktu, Draco był jednak o duży krok do przodu i nie zamierzał tego zaprzepaścić.  
  
Ostrożnie umieścił spód szuflady na swoim miejscu, a następnie odłożył resztę rzeczy, upewniając się, że komoda nie wygląda w żaden sposób podejrzanie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił do szukania bielizny.  
  
***  
  
Dziesięć minut później wyczuł słabe drgnienie magii w okolicach kostki, gdy przestępował próg pokoju. Zamarł, wyczekując jakiejś reakcji, ale korytarz pozostał ciemny i martwy. Nie niepokojony przez nikogo dotarł do najbliższej łazienki i najszybciej, jak potrafił, rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic. Woda nie była może gorąca, ale wcale się tego nie spodziewał. Czuł, jak jego mięśnie nieco się rozluźniają pod ciepłym strumieniem, gdy wyszorował się dokładnie, nie omijając żadnego fragmentu skóry. Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził pod prysznicem, ale kiedy z niego wyszedł, dostrzegł, że mosiężne lustro, stojące przy ścianie naprzeciwko, było zaparowane.  
  
Podszedł do niego i przetarł dłonią jego powierzchnię, odkrywając swoje odbicie. Miał wrażenie, że za każdym razem, gdy spogląda w lustro, przybywa mu lat. Prawie nie poznawał człowieka, który na niego spoglądał, którego twarz była zbyt szara, rysy zbyt ostre, a oczy zbyt puste. Dotknął palcami zasinienia, jakie zdobiło lewą stronę jego szczęki. Potter naprawdę się przyłożył przy tym ciosie i Draco prawdopodobnie powinien się cieszyć, że wszystkie jego zęby nadal znajdowały się na swoich miejscach.  
  
Zanim jego myśli miały szansę odpłynąć w bardzo niepożądanym kierunku, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Draco zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do Viorici i jej kompletnej ignorancji w sprawach prywatności, a nawet zaczął egzystować według tych reguł, wchodząc do łazienki, kiedy ona brała prysznic. Ich relacja była naprawdę pokrętna, więc niczego nie analizował, tylko przyswajał nowe zasady. Jednak tym razem nie bardzo wiedział, jak się zachować.  
  
— Proszę — rzucił w końcu w kierunku drzwi, poprawiając ręcznik na biodrach. W zasadzie dziwił się, że do tej pory nikt mu nie przeszkodził, zważywszy na to, że na jego pokój rzucony został czar monitorujący. Nie tak traktuje się kogoś, do kogo nie ma się zaufania.   
  
Drzwi się uchyliły i weszła przez nie ostatnia osoba, której Draco się spodziewał. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby był to Potter czy nawet cholerna Granger, ale jednak bycie sam na sam w łazience z panią Weasley, kiedy miał na sobie jedynie ręcznik zawiązany na biodrach, zaliczało się do rzeczy, które budziły w nim skrępowanie.  
  
— Dzień dobry, Draco — powiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się ciepło i wchodząc do środka.   
  
— Dzień dobry — odparł niepewnie, ponownie poprawiając ręcznik.   
  
Pani Weasley wywróciła oczami, patrząc na niego z politowaniem.  
  
— Mój drogi, wychowałam sześciu synów — oznajmiła, jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić, po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni swojego wełnianego swetra. — Mam coś na ten okropny siniec. — Wyciągnęła na wierzch tajemnicze pudełko, a następnie zdjęła z niego wieczko, ukazując Draconowi żółtawą maź. Chwilę później do jego nozdrzy doleciał nieprzyjemny zapach przypominający woń zgniłych liści.  
  
— Nie krzyw się tak, to lekarstwo, nie perfumy. Ma działać, nie pachnieć — skarciła go, po czym, bez ostrzeżenia, pokonała dzielącą ich odległość, nabrała trochę mazi na palce i zaczęła delikatnie wklepywać ją w lewy kącik jego ust.  
  
Draco zamarł, nie mając pojęcia, jak się zachować. Wpatrywał się zszokowany w stojącą przed nim niską, pulchną kobietę, która wcierała leczniczą maść w jego opuchniętą szczękę w taki sposób, jakby było to coś, co robiła na co dzień. Odruchowo zaczął się od niej odsuwać.  
  
— Stój spokojnie — rzuciła ostro, odkładając pudełeczko z mazią na umywalkę. Wolną dłonią chwyciła lekko acz stanowczo podbródek Dracona i przytrzymała go w miejscu. — Wiem, co zrobiłeś dla Ginny — powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od swoich pracujących palców.   
  
Jeśli Draconowi wydawało się, że wcześniej zamarł, teraz zamienił się w kamień. Pani Weasley musiała to wyczuć, bo jej palce znieruchomiały. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, pełna powagi.  
  
— Miałam na myśli to, co zrobiłeś dla niej w Hogwarcie. To, że byłeś dla niej podporą, gdy... sam wiesz. — Draco przełknął, czując nagłą ulgę, ale nie potrafił się zrelaksować, kiedy wciąż czuł palce kobiety na swojej twarzy. — Chociaż domyślam się, że zrobiłeś znacznie więcej — kontynuowała ze wzrokiem, na szczęście, znów utkwionym na poziomie szczęki Dracona. — Matka widzi pewne rzeczy. — Zamilkła, a jej palce przeniosły się na jego opuchniętą wargę. — Powinno wystarczyć — dodała po chwili i odsunęła się o krok. — Cokolwiek to było, wiem, że jej pomogłeś. I za to dziękuję.   
  
Draco nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, więc tylko kiwnął głową, dając kobiecie znak, że zrozumiał. Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się ponownie równie ciepło, a wtedy jej spojrzenie przeniosło się na jego lewe przedramię, na Mroczny Znak. Potem wspięło się wyżej, na sieć czarnych żył pokrywających ramię i bark Dracona, ciągnących się przez szyję aż na plecy, na blizny na brzuchu, odbarwienia w okolicach biodra, znienawidzone przez niego wgłębienie pod prawym obojczykiem, czyniące go takim brzydkim, uszkodzonym, niesymetrycznym.   
  
Pani Weasley ściągnęła usta i gwałtownie odwróciła wzrok, sięgając po pudełko z mazią. Oprócz niej, jego ciało widziały tylko dwie osoby, nie licząc Severusa. Na Viorice nie robiło ono najmniejszego wrażenia, bo sama nosiła na sobie szereg podobnych blizn, których nie usunął nawet proces wampirzej regeneracji. Potter natomiast widział go tylko raz, wtedy, gdy przyniósł mu dyptam dla Viorici. Draco pamiętał, jak bardzo chłopak unikał patrzenia na jego ciało, przeskakując pomiędzy oczami a kolanami, całkowicie pomijając pole bitewne znajdujące się pomiędzy.  
  
— Wiem, że nie jesteś złym człowiekiem — powiedziała Pani Weasley po chwili lekko łamiącym się głosem. Uśmiechnęła się po raz ostatni, a potem odwróciła do niego plecami i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. — Ubierz się i zejdź do kuchni. Przygotuję ci coś do jedzenia — rzuciła jeszcze, po czym wyszła z łazienki.   
  
Draco potrzebował chwili, żeby otrząsnąć się z szoku. Obrócił się z powrotem w stronę lustra i zauważył, że zasinienie już zaczęło lekko blednąć. Dźgnął eksperymentalnie palcem w miejsce, które dokuczało mu najbardziej, rejestrując, że ból także się zmniejszył. Czymkolwiek była ta maź, działała.   
  
***  
  
Pani Weasley przygotowała mu śniadanie składające się z grubego naleśnika, zrobionego na wodzie i mące, i naparu z kilku liści herbaty. Draco wiedział, że ich zapasy muszą być bardzo skromne; skończyły się czasy, kiedy można było po prostu pójść do sklepu i coś kupić. Teraz każdy produkt liczył się niemal jak złoto.  
  
Draco podziękował za posiłek, a pani Weasley zapytała, czy spał choć trochę. Odparł, że tak. Usiadła z nim przy stole i zapatrzyła się w jaśniejące niebo. Choć nie pytał, wyjaśniła mu, że ona nie śpi, bo nie jest w stanie zasnąć, kiedy nie ma pewności, że jej chłopcy są bezpieczni.   
  
— Pójdę sprawdzić, co u Ginny — powiedziała niedługo później, podnosząc się ze stołu. Gdy Draco zmarszczył w niezrozumieniu brwi, wyjaśniła: — Koszmary. — Uśmiechnęła się smutno i opuściła kuchnię.   
  
Kiedy pół godziny później szedł korytarzem do sypialni Regulusa, minął po drodze uchylone drzwi do jednego z pokoi. Nie musiał zaglądać do środka, by wiedzieć, kto tam jest. Wystarczyła mu śpiewana niemal szeptem kołysanka, wypływająca przez szczelinę na korytarz.  
  
Gdy tym razem się położył, oddał się w objęcia snu na kilka błogich godzin.  
  
***  
  
Draco był w stanie usłyszeć podniesione głosy kilku osób już ze szczytów schodów. Bez problemów rozróżnił te należące do Pottera, Charliego Weasleya i Constantina, wybijające się ponad resztę poziomem głośności. Będąc u dołu schodów był nawet w stanie wychwycić pojedyncze słowa i strzępki zarzutów, jakie mężczyźni kierowali względem siebie. Po cichu dotarł do zamkniętych kuchennych drzwi i przystanął przy nich, nasłuchując.  
  
— Jak mogłeś pozwolić mu tu zostać?! Byłeś na zewnątrz, wiesz, co się dzieje! — To był definitywnie głos Constantina. Zdenerwowanie tylko nasiliło jego i tak mocny akcent.  
  
— Zeznawał pod wpływem _veritaserum_! — odkrzyknął Potter. Brzmiał tak, jakby powtarzał ten argument już któryś raz z kolei.  
  
— Nie było mnie przy tym, więc twoje zapewnienia nic dla mnie nie znaczą! Dajesz mu się zwodzić!  
  
— Luca! — Tym razem to Weasley podniósł głos. — Opanuj się!  
  
— _Opanuj się?!_ — ryknął Constantin, którego słowa Weasleya musiały jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować, zamiast uspokoić. — Jak możesz kazać mi się opanować w takiej sytuacji?! Śmierciożercy nie mogą się tu dostać, więc go przysłali! Taki szczur jak on nie przeżyłby miesiąca na własną rękę! Znika bez słowa i nagle się pojawia jak gdyby nigdy nic! Jak możesz nie czuć tu podstępu?!  
  
Zaległa cisza, więc Draco poczuł, że to najlepszy moment na interwencję, jeśli nie chce, by zdecydowali, co z nim zrobią, za jego plecami. Chwycił za klamkę i otworzył drzwi, przywołując na twarz ironiczny uśmiech. Sekundę później wszystkie pary oczu znajdowały się na nim. Constantin był czerwony na twarzy i wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar go uderzyć. Od jego lewego oka do ucha ciągnęła się gruba, poszarpana blizna, jaką musiał zarobić niedawno. W oczach mężczyzny pojawiły się też niebezpieczne błyski, które zatrzymały Dracona w progu. Weasley stał bliżej drzwi i na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądał na uszkodzonego; spiął się jedynie, gdy dostrzegł Dracona. Potter wydawał się ledwo nad sobą panować; stał dwa kroki od Constantina i rzucał dookoła wściekłe spojrzenia. Jedno zarobił nawet Draco, chyba tylko przez to, że ośmielił się wejść do kuchni. W pomieszczeniu znajdowali się także Finnigan, Thomas, najmłodszy Weasley i klony, siedzący przy stole i wyjadający coś z puszek. Draco skupił się z powrotem na Constantinie, który oddychał ciężko przez nos, zupełnie jak byk szykujący się do ataku.  
  
— Cześć, Luca — rzucił do mężczyzny, zadziornie się uśmiechając. — Tęskniłeś za mną?  
  
Nozdrza Constantina zadrżały niebezpiecznie.  
  
— Miałem nadzieję, że wpełzłeś do jakiejś dziury i zdechłeś — wypluł jadowicie mężczyzna.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się szerzej. Przynajmniej Constantin był szczery, kiedy nie bawił się w bycie profesorem.   
  
— Jak mógłbym ci coś takiego zrobić? — odparł ze sztuczną troską. — Kto by wtedy ubarwiał twoje nudne, smutne życie?  
  
Potter zagryzł wargę, jakby powstrzymywał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem i odwrócił głowę; jego wściekłość zelżała nieco. Constantin tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Draconowi nie umknęło to, jak Weasley zawahał się, jakby nie był pewny, czy mu na to pozwolić.  
  
Constantin zatrzymał się tuż przed Draconem, stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Z tak bliskiej odległości jego blizna wydawała się jeszcze bardziej okropna. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zanim odwrócił głowę w kierunku Pottera i rzucił przez ramię:  
  
— Popełniasz wielki błąd.  
  
— Może — odparł Potter i wzruszył ramionami.  
  
Constantin pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym bez słowa przecisnął się obok Dracona i wyszedł z kuchni. W pomieszczeniu ponownie zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosami stukania łyżek o metalowe wnętrze puszek i siorbaniem. Draco odetchnął głośno, przygotowując się mentalnie na to, co miało nadejść.  
  
— Stworek! — krzyknął, wiedząc, że bez czegoś mocniejszego tego nie zdzierży.  
  
Sekundę później pojawił się przed nim skrzat, pochylając się krzywo.  
  
— Pan wzywał? — zapytał skrzeczącym głosem Stworek. Jego oblicze, jak zwykle wykrzywione w wyrazie pogardy, zastygło w tej samej chwili, w której spojrzenie skrzata padło na ubranie Dracona. — To szata pana Regulusa — wychrypiał znacznie ciszej, przesuwając wzrokiem po szarym materiale. Draco nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek widział na innej skrzaciej twarzy tyle bólu, który następnie zaczął przeradzać się w złość. — Pan nie ma prawa...  
  
— A kto mi zabroni? — rzucił jadowicie Draco. — Ty?  
  
Warga Stworka zadrżała, kiedy ten zacisnął drobne dłonie w pięści. Draco nigdy nie widział, żeby jakiś skrzat był tak _przywiązany_ do swojego pana, zupełnie jakby służył mu z własnej woli.  
  
— Po prostu przynieś mi whisky — powiedział, wpatrując się w niezrozumieniu w skrzata. Po namyśle dodał: — Weź czystą szklankę, nie pluj do niej, nie wycieraj w tę szmatę, którą masz na sobie i nie dorzucaj mi niczego do alkoholu. Nalej mi z butelki ze spiżarni, tej z drugiego stojaka od drzwi. Zrozumiałeś?  
  
Po nienawistnym spojrzeniu, jakie rzucił mu Stworek, Draco nabrał pewności, że pomyślał o wszystkim. Skrzat ledwo widocznie kiwnął głową, po czym zniknął.   
  
Draco zerknął w kierunku stołu akurat w idealnym momencie, żeby zobaczyć, jak najmłodszy Weasley odsuwa od siebie puszkę, lekko zielony na twarzy.  
  
— Co jest? — Jeden z klonów szturchnął go w ramię łokciem. — Zepsute? — dopytał, ruchem głowy wskazując na odsuniętą puszkę. Tamten pokręcił tylko głową, przymykając oczy.  
  
— Po prostu właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że moje komendy powinny być nieco bardziej szczegółowe — odparł lekko niewyraźnie przez wciąż nieprzeżute jedzenie w ustach.  
  
Klony naraz parsknęły śmiechem, Thomas także do nich dołączył, wyglądając trochę niepewnie i pocierając przy tym dłonie, jakby nadal nosiły na sobie ślady krwi. Draco zerknął w bok i złapał spojrzenie Pottera, który sekundę później odwrócił wzrok.  
  
W następnej chwili w kuchni ponownie rozległo się charakterystyczne pyknięcie obwieszczające powrót Stworka. Skrzat wyciągnął przed siebie trzęsącą się dłoń, w której trzymał szklankę; bursztynowy płyn kołysał się, niebezpiecznie zahaczając o brzegi. Gdy tylko Draco odebrał od niego whisky, zniknął bez słowa.  
  
Draco podszedł do blatu i wsunął się na niego, stwierdzając, że to lepsza opcja niż siedzenie przy stole z ludźmi, którymi gardził. Pociągnął łyk whisky, poddając ją wcześniej krótkiej inspekcji. Zerknął wyczekująco po zgromadzonych w kuchni osobach, otrzymując podobne spojrzenia w odpowiedzi.  
  
— Więc? — zaczął, unosząc brew.  
  
— Nie mogę, kurwa, uwierzyć, że on tu zostaje — wybuchnął Finnigan, który wyglądał, jakby powstrzymywał się przed tą uwagą przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. — Może faktycznie rąbnął w was wszystkich _Imperiusem_. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz.  
  
— Bariery nie wytrzymałyby takiej dawki magii — powiedział zmęczonym głosem Charlie Weasley, naciskając palcami nasadę nosa. Jako jedyny wciąż stał; Potter przysiadł na drugim końcu stołu i wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w podłogę. — Poza tym mama tu była.  
  
— Jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało — wymamrotał w puszkę Finnigan.  
  
— Wierz mi, zmienia — rzucił ostrzej Weasley, zdejmując palce z nosa, żeby spojrzeć gniewnie w kierunku chłopaka. Reszta jego braci pokiwała głowami na potwierdzenie tego, co powiedział. — A tak w ogóle, to od kiedy w tym domu jest spiżarnia? — Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak oskarżenie niż pytanie; wzrok mężczyzny spoczął ciężko na Draconie.  
  
— Nie patrz tak na mnie — parsknął Draco, biorąc kolejny łyk whisky. Zapomniał już, jak smakuje dobry alkohol. — On też o niej wiedział — dodał wskazując głową na Pottera.  
  
— Miałem dobry powód, by o niej nie wspominać! — wycedził Potter podniesionym głosem, nadal nie patrząc w niczyim kierunku. Draco już drugi raz zastanowił się, co też kierowało chłopakiem, że ten zataił informację o spiżarni.   
  
— Z pewnością — rzucił sarkastycznie Weasley. Potter obrócił się w jego stronę i przez chwilę mierzyli się nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. — Gdzie jest ta cholerna spiżarnia? — podjął mężczyzna, z powrotem zwracając się w kierunku Dracona. Draco wskazał mu dłonią kominek. Weasley przemierzył kuchnię w kilku dużych krokach i zaczął dokładnie badać wyznaczone miejsce.  
  
— _Nie wejdziesz do środka_ — zanucił Draco, balansując szklanką w palcach. Przeniósł wzrok na Weasleya w porę, by ujrzeć, jak jego twarz tężeje. — Nie jesteś Blackiem — dodał, wracając do whisky.  
  
— Chodź tu i otwórz to pieprzone przejście albo nie ręczę za siebie — dobiegł go głos Weasleya, znacznie niższy i bardziej rozdrażniony.  
  
Klony wyglądały, jakby się świetnie bawiły, obserwując wymianę zdań między Draconem a swoim bratem. Zajadali ze smakiem zawartość puszek i przeskakiwali spojrzeniem raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Reszta chłopców, wliczając Pottera, nie podzielała ich rozbawienia.  
  
Draco dopił resztę whisky i odstawił szklankę na blat, po czym się zsunął z niego i podszedł do Weasleya. Stojąc o krok od mężczyzny był w stanie wyczuć buzującą w nim wściekłość, nad którą rudzielec dość imponująco panował, nie ukazując nic poza rozgniewaną miną. Draco skupił się na kominku, dociskając palce do marmuru w odpowiednich miejscach. Chwilę później przejście stało otworem, ukazując ginące w mroku schody.   
  
Weasleyowi nie potrzebna była większa zachęta; kilka sekund później jego plecy zniknęły w roztaczającej się w dole ciemności. Wrócił po jakimś kwadransie, trzymając pod pachą trzy zakurzone butelki.  
  
— Niczego więcej nie udało się uratować — rzucił, wyraźnie rozczarowany, stawiając butelki na stole. Przejście zamknęło się zaraz po tym, jak przez nie wyszedł, ponownie przybierając wygląd niepozornego kominka. Oczy Finnigana zapłonęły pożądaniem, gdy zerknął na butelki; wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku jednej z nich. — Nawet nie próbuj — upomniał go Weasley, odsuwając butelkę poza zasięg zachłannych palców Irlandczyka. — Musimy mieć coś w zanadrzu, gdyby zabrakło nam jedzenia.  
  
— Co z punktem aportacyjnym? — zapytał Draco pleców Weasleya. Mężczyzna obrócił ku niemu głowę tak szybko, że Draco pomyślał, iż to cud, że nie skręcił przy tym karku.  
  
— Jakim punktem aportacyjnym? — Zmrużył oczy i Draco czuł, że jego cierpliwość właśnie dobiegła końca.  
  
— Tym w spiżarni — wyjaśnił Draco tonem, jakiego używa się przy rozmowach z dziećmi. — Tym, za pomocą którego się tutaj dostałem.  
  
Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Weasleya, a jego powieka zaczęła drżeć niebezpiecznie, jakby lada moment miał dostać jakiegoś ataku.  
  
— On także podlega pod magię krwi, więc jedyną obawą jest Bellatriks — dodał Draco, bo nie miał ochoty, by Weasley wyładował na nim swoją wściekłość. Za dużo już tego doświadczył.  
  
To wyjaśnienie widocznie uspokoiło mężczyznę; odetchnął głębiej i zagryzł w zamyśleniu wargę.  
  
— Mogę go dezaktywować — zaproponował Draco, domyślając się, co mogło trapić Weasleya.  
  
— Potrafisz? — zapytał mężczyzna, podrywając głowę i przyglądając się Draconowi z niedowierzaniem.   
  
— Potrafię — odparł Draco; w końcu miesiąc spędzony z Vioricą nie poszedł na marne. Weasley odchylił głowę, jakby nadal nie do końca mu wierzył.  
  
— Ten punkt podlega magii krwi, tak? — zapytał po chwili. — Jesteś tego absolutnie pewny? — Draco przytaknął. — W takim razie to musi zaczekać. Nie możemy teraz tak mocno obciążyć barier.  
  
— A co jeśli Lestrange się tu dostanie i zniszczy bariery od wewnątrz?  
  
Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę Thomasa, który wypowiedział na głos wiszącą w powietrzu obawę. Weasley odetchnął ciężko, zanim odpowiedział:  
  
— Musimy mieć nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie.  
  
Draco zagryzł mocno wnętrze policzka, analizując myśl, która pojawiła się w jego głowie. Z jednej strony bardzo nie chciał ujawniać swoich zdolności – nauczył się, że dodatkowy as w rękawie to najlepsza strategia na przeżycie. Z drugiej strony jednak wiedział, że musi coś od siebie dać, jeśli chce odzyskać jakąś namiastkę przychylności ze strony Zakonu, która w obecnych okolicznościach oznaczała pewne schronienie i brak potrzeby patrzenia wszystkim na ręce. Jęknął w duchu; w końcu to nie tak, że Constantin i tak tego nie podejrzewał.  
  
— Mogę to zrobić bez różdżki — wypalił, zanim się rozmyślił.   
  
W kuchni zaległa martwa cisza. Dopiero po kilku sekundach Draco odważył się podnieść spojrzenie z własnych butów i spotkać z niedowierzaniem i podejrzliwością wypisaną na twarzach osób znajdujących się przy stole.  
  
— Bez różdżki — powtórzył Weasley, jakby potrzebował się upewnić, że dobrze słyszał.  
  
— Bez — przytaknął Draco. — Pole aportacyjne to nic innego jak bariera. Jestem dobry, jeśli chodzi o bariery — dodał, przypominając sobie słowa Viorici.  
  
— Dobry? — rzucił kpiąco jeden z klonów, patrząc na Dracona spod byka. — Musisz być kurewsko zajebisty, żeby zrobić coś takiego bez różdżki.  
  
— Robiłeś to kiedyś? — podjął z powrotem najstarszy z Weasleyów; Draconowi bardzo nie podobało się spojrzenie, jakim go obdarzał. Jednak tuż za plecami mężczyzny dostrzegł twarz Pottera, jedyną, w której odbijało się coś, co wyglądało na cień dumy. Być może była to wina światła, być może nie, ale Draco poczuł się znacznie pewniej, gdy znowu zmierzył się z twardym wzrokiem Weasleya.  
  
— Tak — odparł, podnosząc nieco podbródek. — Jestem żywy z jakiegoś powodu, prawda?  
  
Weasley wyglądał, jakby się wahał; przysiadł na stole i lustrował Dracona spojrzeniem od góry do dołu.  
  
— Co o tym myślicie? — rzucił przez ramię, nie zdejmując oceniającego wzroku z Dracona.  
  
— Myślę, że nie powinniśmy ryzykować tym, że Lestrange złoży nam wizytę — odezwał się Thomas. — Skoro Malfoy twierdzi, że potrafi dezaktywować punkt aportacyjny bez obciążania barier, niech to zrobi. — Reszta chłopców przytaknęła na tę propozycję, ale Thomas jeszcze nie skończył. — Myślę także, że mamy odpowiedź na pytanie, co przeciążało bariery od samego początku. Punkt aportacyjny musi z czegoś czerpać energię.  
  
Po tych słowach Potter spuścił głowę, więc Draco nie miał szans zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy. Jednak wiedział, że Thomas miał rację – bezustannie aktywny punkt aportacyjny musiał pożerać ogromną dawkę energii. To cud, że bariery nadal się utrzymywały.  
  
— Dobra, Malfoy — rzucił po namyśle Weasley. — Pokaż, na co cię stać.  
  
***  
  
Trzy godziny później Draco wciąż rozpracowywał strukturę punktu aportacyjnego. Weasley siedział pod ścianą dwa metry dalej i, mimo że Draco stał do niego tyłem, i tak czuł na plecach palące spojrzenie mężczyzny, który obserwował każdy jego ruch. Po zapadnięciu decyzji kazał reszcie iść odpocząć, argumentując to zmęczeniem po całonocnym patrolu. Kiedy jeden z klonów zwrócił mu uwagę, że on sam też brał w nim udział, zbył go machnięciem ręki. Potter nawet nie próbował się kłócić; widocznie zauważył, że Weasley w tej sprawie nie ustąpi.  
  
Jedynym plusem było to, że Weasley faktycznie siedział cicho, gdy Draco go o to poprosił. Mimo to nie potrafił całkowicie skupić się na wykonywanym działaniu, bo sama świadomość tego, że ktoś patrzy mu na ręce, nie dawała Draconowi spokoju. Poza tym budowa punktu aportacyjnego należała do wyjątkowo skomplikowanych – wcześniej miał do czynienia tylko z chwilowymi, naciągniętymi barierami, teraz pod jego palcami znajdowała się magia tak stara jak ten dom. W grę wchodziło także niedoświadczenie; był pewny, że Viorica poradziłaby sobie z tym znacznie szybciej.  
  
Jednak Draco nie poddawał się i w miarę działania rozsupływał kolejne nitki, z których uszyty był punkt aportacyjny. Wiązki magii pękały w jego palcach jak delikatna trzcina, umierając z niemal niesłyszalnym sykiem. Problem tkwił w tym, że tych wiązek było tak wiele, że Draco nie miał pojęcia, czy w ogóle uda mu się dotrzeć do końca. Pomimo niepewności, brnął do przodu, przerywając jedno połączenie za drugim, aż nie poczuł, że cała misterna konstrukcja przestała istnieć.  
  
Opuścił ręce i wypuścił powietrze zalegające mu w płucach z cichym jękiem; znów czuł się, jakby ktoś go skopał. Odwrócił się, zauważając, że Weasley podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, najprawdopodobniej zaalarmowany jego ruchem.  
  
— Skończyłeś? — zapytał nieco ochrypłym głosem.  
  
— Tak — odparł Draco, jeszcze bardziej ochryple. Odchrząknął.  
  
— Czyli Luca miał co do ciebie rację — rzucił Weasley. Nie było to pytanie.  
  
Draco wzruszył ramionami, zbyt zmęczony, by bawić się podchody.  
  
— Czarny Pan nie potrzebuje bezużytecznych zwolenników.  
  
Weasley westchnął, po czym docisnął palce u nasady nosa; musiał to być jego tik nerwowy.  
  
— Słuchaj — zaczął po chwili; spojrzał Draconowi w oczy, zanim kontynuował: — Naprawdę staram się nie oceniać po pozorach, ale niczego mi nie ułatwiasz.  
  
— Co, gdyby to była twoja matka? — zaatakował Draco. — Nie poszedłbyś za nią na koniec świata?  
  
Weasley skrzywił się i spuścił na moment wzrok.  
  
— Poszedłbym.  
  
— Więc o co ci, kurwa, chodzi? — wypluł Draco. — Mój ojciec nie żyje, po moim domu nie został kamień na kamieniu, jedyne, co mam, to nadzieja, że moja matka gdzieś tam jest i czeka na mnie. Od czasu, kiedy... kiedy się dowiedziałem, nie było jednego dnia, żebym o niej nie myślał. Żebym nie zastanawiał się, co się z nią stało. Nazwij mnie głupim, ale nie spocznę, póki się tego nie dowiem.  
  
Weasley potarł w rozdrażnieniu oczy.  
  
— Tu nie o to chodzi — rzucił. — Rozumiem, że kochasz swoją matkę i chcesz ją odnaleźć. Rozumiem to — zaznaczył mocno gestykulując. — Chodzi mi o to wszystko, co ukrywasz. Jak mam ci zaufać, skoro cię nie znam?  
  
— Ależ z ciebie hipokryta, Weasley — wycedził Draco, na mężczyzna zacisnął usta. — Jestem po waszej stronie. Tyle musi ci wystarczyć.  
  
Draco nie czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony Weasleya, po prostu obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Słyszał za sobą kroki mężczyzny, ale ten nie zatrzymał go przez całą drogę aż do kuchni. Draco uznał, że ich rozmowa musi być zakończona, więc automatycznie skierował się w stronę pokoju Regulusa.  
  
***  
  
Gdy przestąpił próg sypialni, świece zapaliły się jak na komendę, rozświetlając pokój słabym, złotawym światłem, które wyciągnęło z półmroku postać siedzącą na łóżku.   
  
— Nie boisz się migreny? — zagadnął Draco, sprawdzając czy korytarz jest pusty, zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi. Prędzej czy później spodziewał się tej wizyty.  
  
— Nie jestem tu długo — odparł Potter, po czym zerknął na zamknięte drzwi. — Dezaktywowałeś punkt? — spytał, przenosząc spojrzenie na Dracona. Siedząc po turecku i zgarbiony na posłaniu, z twarzą, na której odbijały się emocje, jakich Draco wcześniej u niego nie widział, Potter wyglądał dziwnie _słabo_ , jakby pierwszy raz w życiu musiał zmierzyć się z czymś, co go przerosło.  
  
— Czemu nikomu o nim nie powiedziałeś? — zapytał, ignorując pytanie Pottera. — Czemu nawet nie wspomniałeś o spiżarni?  
  
— A jak myślisz? — sapnął Potter; jego twarz na chwilę wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu.  
  
Draco przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość i przysiadł na posłaniu przed Potterem, zmuszając go, żeby ten na niego spojrzał.  
  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo ryzykowałeś? — drążył, nie mogąc zrozumieć, co mogło kierować Potterem, że postąpił tak idiotycznie. — Bellatriks mogła się tu dostać i od środka otworzyć wejście dla innych śmierciożerców. To byłoby dziecinnie proste. Na Merlina, Potter, _ja_ mogłem to zrobić!  
  
Potter otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął i pokręcił głową.  
  
— Nie mogłem... — wydusił, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
  
— _Czego_ nie mogłeś? — naciskał Draco. Z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej obawiał się odpowiedzi, którą miał usłyszeć, której gdzieś bardzo głęboko się spodziewał.  
  
— Musiałem zostawić otwarte drzwi, w razie, gdybyś chciał wrócić — powiedział w końcu Potter, bezradnie wzruszając ramionami.   
  
— Ryzykowałeś ich życiem — wyszeptał powoli Draco, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszał.  
  
— Wiem — oznajmił krótko Potter i brzmiało to jak wyrok. Skulony w sobie, z szeroko otwartymi, szklistymi oczami, wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpaść, i to wstrząsnęło Draconem do głębi. Przez lata wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego Pottera, gdy ten wreszcie pozna smak przegranej, gdy wreszcie coś go zmiażdży, a teraz, wpatrując się w tę bladą, przerażoną twarz, nie był w stanie wydusić nawet słowa. — Wiem — powtórzył Potter i wtedy w Draconie coś pękło.  
  
— Ty idioto, ty pieprzony idioto — wydusił piskliwym głosem, chwytając twarz Pottera w dłonie. A potem pocałował go mocno, czując, jak chwilę później palce chłopaka zaciskają się na jego ramionach i z jaką potrzebą oddaje to, co on sam mu dawał. — Umrzemy przez to — wyszeptał, zdjęty strachem, w wargi Pottera, gdy się od nich oderwał. Trwał nachylony nad ciałem chłopaka, z czołem przyciśniętym do jego czoła i docierało do niego, że właśnie popełnia najgorszy błąd w swoim życiu.  
  
— Ze wszystkich powodów, dla których mogę umrzeć — odszepnął mu Potter, błądząc palcami po twarzy Dracona, po czym nakierowując jego oczy na swoje — ten przynajmniej jest tego wart.


	19. Chapter 19

— Chodzi o to, że mnie nawet nie pociągają faceci.  
  
Potter parsknął, jakby usłyszał dobry żart, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Od jakiegoś czasu leżeli na plecach na łóżku Regulusa ze wzrokiem utkwionym w pożółkłych wycinkach gazet. Tak było łatwiej, przynajmniej dla Dracona. Nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie uporządkować myśli, gdyby patrzył na Pottera.  
  
— To najgłupsze, co możemy teraz zrobić. Potter, to nawet nie ma sensu.  
  
— Co nie?  
  
Draco obrócił głowę w lewo i zobaczył, że Potter zwrócony był twarzą do niego. Choć na ustach chłopaka błąkał się dość figlarny uśmieszek, w jego oczach kryła się powaga, a także cień strachu, który sprawiał, że serce Dracona zaciskało się z zaniepokojenia.  
  
Leżeli bardzo blisko siebie; Draco czuł jednocześnie ciepło i dziwne mrowienie we wszystkich miejscach, w których ich ciała się dotykały. Nie panował nad swoim zbyt szybko bijącym sercem, nad płytkością oddechu czy lekkim drżeniem dłoni znajdującej się tuż przy dłoni Pottera. Po chwili poczuł na nadgarstku nikłe muskanie; Potter gładził jego skórę samymi opuszkami palców tak delikatnie, jakby Draco był zrobiony z kruchego szkła i jeden mocniejszy nacisk miałby go roztrzaskać.  
  
Nikt nigdy nie dotykał go w taki sposób. Ze wzrokiem zawieszonym gdziekolwiek poza Potterem, łapał coraz płytsze oddechy i pozwalał palcom chłopaka błądzić po swojej skórze, kompletnie przytłoczony. Obraz przed oczami Dracona zaczął wirować, a w uszach narastał mu dziwny pisk. Wszystko gwałtownie ustało, gdy palce Pottera dotarły do końca swej wędrówki i splotły się z jego własnymi. Przeskoczył wzrokiem na oczy chłopaka i zobaczył, że cały wcześniejszy strach rozpłynął się w nich, ustępując miejsca determinacji.  
  
— Nie jestem znany z podejmowania rozsądnych decyzji — powiedział Potter z twarzą tak zastygłą, że mogłaby być maską.  
  
Draco przełknął i spuścił wzrok, po raz pierwszy w życiu onieśmielony intensywnością czyjegoś spojrzenia. Przyjrzał się ich złączonym dłoniom i uderzyło go to, jak dobrze do siebie pasują, zupełnie jakby były dwoma elementami, które nie miały pojęcia, że są całością, dopóki się nie spotkały.  
  
— Trwa wojna — wydusił Draco, łapiąc się na oślep argumentów. — To najgorszy czas z możliwych.  
  
— Trwa wojna, dokładnie — podjął Potter, nachylając się; w jego oczach zapaliły się iskry desperacji. — Możemy być martwi w każdej chwili. To _najlepszy_ czas, bo inny może nie nadejść.  
  
— Dlaczego jesteś tego taki pewny?! — wybuchnął, wolną dłonią gestykulując między nimi.  
  
Potter przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.  
  
— Nie planowałem tego — powiedział w końcu. — _Nie chciałem tego_ — zaznaczył. — Ale im bardziej to od siebie odpychałem, tym mocniej wracało. A potem zniknąłeś i... — przerwał, zaciskając wargi. — Miałem cały miesiąc na nabranie pewności.  
  
W sypialni zaległa cisza, ciężka, duszna i napierająca. Draco miał wrażenie, że ściany zawężają się wokół niego, pochłaniając drzwi i okna, odcinając mu wszelkie drogi ucieczki. Ścisnął mocno dłoń Pottera i odwrócił twarz w jego kierunku. Napotkał parę nieosłoniętych okularami oczu, wpatrzonych w niego intensywnie; złotawe refleksy świec igrały na ich powierzchni, rozrysowywały cienie rzęs na policzkach chłopaka, zatapiały się w czerni włosów.  
  
— To szaleństwo — wyszeptał Draco w mrok, obezwładniony siłą nieznanych mu uczuć.  
  
— Tak — odparł Potter, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i przysunął bliżej. Z takiej odległości Draco był w stanie spijać oddech z jego ust.  
  
Kiedy ich wargi się złączyły, Draco miał wrażenie, że tonie, ale jednocześnie nigdy nie czuł się tak boleśnie żywy. Tym razem gwałtowność zeszła na drugi plan; usta Pottera nieśpiesznie przesuwały się po jego własnych, palce błądziły po szyi, zaciskały się na ramionach. Wydawało mu się, że istnieje tylko w miejscach, w których dotykał go Potter; reszta pozostawała odrętwiała, zupełnie jak gdyby nie wybudziła się jeszcze z głębokiego snu. Puścił rękę chłopaka i wsunął obie dłonie w jego włosy, zaciskając na nich palce. Z każdą sekundą czuł, jak bariery, które wokół siebie wybudował, pękają jedna za drugą, odsłaniając to, co za wszelką cenę starał się ukryć. W końcu leżał przed Potterem całkowicie wyeksponowany – od sieci nikłych wiązek, aż po sam rdzeń. Był pewny, że gdyby chłopak otworzył teraz oczy, zobaczyłby jego odkryte, bijące serce.  
  
Przerwał pocałunek, będąc na skraju zatracenia. Otworzył oczy i dostrzegł delikatny uśmiech Pottera, który od razu uśpił większość kłębiących mu się w umyśle obaw. Leżał na plecach; Potter wisiał nad nim z rękami opartymi po obu stronach głowy Dracona i błądził wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Draco wysunął dłoń z czarnych włosów i przeniósł ją na skroń chłopaka, przesuwając opuszkami palców po jego brwiach, nosie, wargach, jakby chciał wyryć pod skórą nawet najdrobniejszy badany szczegół. Usta Pottera były opuchnięte i lekko rozchylone. Za każdym razem, gdy szlak Dracona zbaczał na szyję chłopaka, jego oddech przyspieszał, a powieki drżały.  
  
Draco nie mógł uwierzyć, że Potter mu na to pozwala, że cierpliwie daje się zgłębiać, że sam nachyla się do tego dotyku. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, uniósł się na łokciach i złapał dolną wargę Pottera w zęby. Odsunął się, zanim tamten zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.  
  
— Nie męczy cię migrena? — zapytał, oblizując wargi.  
  
Potter śledził wzrokiem ruch języka Dracona, dopóki ten nie zniknął między wargami. Potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Nie.  
  
***  
  
Sypialnia zalana była jasnym, chłodnym światłem, wlewającym się do środka przez niezasłonięte okna. Draco przebiegł dłonią po posłaniu, ale nie wyczuł charakterystycznego ciepła, które mogłoby pozostawić po sobie tylko drugie ciało, co wskazywało na to, że Potter musiał opuścić pokój już jakiś czas temu. Nadal pozostając w lekkim oszołomieniu po tym, co stało się w nocy, usiadł i potarł szyję w miejscu, w którym kołnierz szaty pozostawił wgniecenie.  
  
To wszystko było dla niego nowe i przez to przerażające. Oczywiście w jego życiu nigdy nie brakowało osób, które darzył uczuciem; kochał przecież swoją matkę, Pansy i Blaise'a, nawet Severusa, jednak Potter zmierzał w kierunku miejsca, jakie powinno pozostać puste, drzwi prowadzących do największych słabości. Draco nie mógł sobie na coś takiego pozwolić, był tego pewny; wiedział też, że w tej kwestii ma wyjątkowo mało do powiedzenia.  
  
Wstał i kilkukrotnie strzepnął wygniecione od snu ubranie, po czym przemierzył pokój, kierując się do szafy. Gdy rozpinał szlak guzików wczorajszej szaty uderzyło go, że to także coś nowego – nie licząc dwóch pijackich wyskoków, nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w takiej bliskości z drugą osobą. Oblizał wargi, przesuwając dłonią po delikatnych materiałach szat. Nie posunęli się dalej, niż kilka pocałunków, spędzając noc na dotyku i rozmowie. Potter był jedyną osobą, którą całował, bo chciał – na trzeźwo, nie zmierzając do seksualnego wyzwolenia. Dotyk chłopaka zawierał w sobie intymność, jakiej brakowało pustej, bezosobowej cielesności, znalezionej w kobiecych ramionach podczas alkoholowego odurzenia. Przy Potterze czuł, że to wszystko ma jakieś znaczenie, że jest czymś _więcej_ , a to zawiązywało supeł niepokoju w jego żołądku, który zacieśniał się z każdą kolejną myślą. To naprawdę było czyste szaleństwo.  
  
Potter wreszcie opowiedział mu o ataku na Hogwart, o cieniach wyłaniających się z jeziora, czerni nocy przecinanej światłem zaklęć, kruszących się murach. Już na początku opowieści dłoń chłopaka szybko odnalazła jego dłoń i ściskała ją co jakiś czas, gdy ten mówił o nauczycielach dzielących się na grupy, barykadujących się w salach, ewakuujących dzieci przy pomocy ukrytych świstoklików. Potter przeklinał bycie _pieprzonym priorytetem_ , to, że to do niego Constantin podbiegł w pierwszej kolejności, zostawiając resztę starszych Gryfonów w rękach Weasleya. Jego twarz przecinał bolesny grymas, kiedy gdybał, co by się stało, jeśli Charlie nie zdążyłby aktywować swojego świstoklika, który nie był tak dobrze przygotowany jak ten użyty przez Rumuna. Constantin nie zaryzykował obciążeniem, biorąc ze sobą jedynie Pottera, ( _bo przecież wartość życia wyznacza blizna na czole i pierdolone proroctwo_ ). Potter nie wiedział, ile osób zginęło tamtej nocy, ale z bólem przyznał, że grupa, mająca wtedy zajęcia na Wieży Astronomicznej z zaawansowanej astrologii, nigdy nie wróciła.  
  
Kontakt z nauczycielami zerwał się w momencie, w którym ci opuścili zamek. Zakon został rozbity; jedynymi członkami pozostającymi wciąż na terenie Anglii były osoby przebywające obecnie na Grimmauld Place. Oprócz nich nie mogli liczyć w zasadzie na nikogo – Potter wspomniał coś o Andromedzie i jej mężu, kilku zaprzyjaźnionych sprzedawcach z Hogsmeade i właściwie na tym się kończyło. Nie było nawet mowy, by taka garstka ludzi miała walczyć z Czarnym Panem; nie, jeśli nie mieli samobójczych skłonności. Jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to przeczekać w ukryciu, zgromadzić zapasy i dbać o bariery chroniącego ich domu.  
  
Kiedy Potter skończył mówić, ścisnął mocno dłoń Dracona, który nie odezwał się słowem przez cały jego wywód; komentarze były zbędne. Draco nie pamiętał, jak długo leżeli w ciszy, zanim w końcu zasnęli, z twarzami zwróconymi do siebie i zdrętwiałymi palcami splecionymi razem.  
  
***  
  
Dom wydawał się dziwnie cichy; Draco czuł się nieswojo, zaburzając ten bezgłos każdym swoim krokiem powodującym skrzypienie drewnianych schodów, pierścieniem sunącym ze szmerem po zdobionej poręczy, materiałem szaty, który szeleścił delikatnie, gdy ocierał mu się o nogi. Dopiero kiedy minął pierwszy zakręt korytarza, kierując się w stronę kuchni, do jego uszu dotarł inny dźwięk, tak lekki i ulotny, że wystarczyłby szept, żeby go zagłuszyć. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, odwrócił i zaczął nasłuchiwać. W następnej chwili podążał już za źródłem dźwięku, który nasilał się wraz z każdym mijanym pokojem i skrętem korytarza. W końcu dotarł do tej części domu, jakiej nie odwiedzał będąc dzieckiem. Uważnie mierząc każdy krok, zbliżał się do pokoju znajdującego się na samym końcu korytarza; w otoczeniu ciemnego drewna ścian i podłogi, jasny snop światła, wydobywający się przez szparę w drzwiach, wydawał się niemal nierzeczywisty.  
  
Przyłożył dłoń do drzwi i pchnął delikatnie, obawiając się, że nieużywane zawiasy zaprotestują skrzypieniem. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Pokój stanął dla niego otworem, a on sam musiał wziąć głębszy oddech, żeby się nie przewrócić. Pomieszczenie zdawało się żywe od wibrującej w powietrzu magii; gęste strumienie mocy spływały po ścianach i meblach, sprawiając, że ich kontury rozmywały się, wtapiały w siebie. W kącie pokoju, pomiędzy wielkim oknem a kominkiem, stał ogromny fortepian, na którym grał jasnowłosy chłopiec. Melodia była smutna, ale tak piękna, że Draco poczuł się zniewolony każdym dźwiękiem, w jakim rozbrzmiewała. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości zdawał sobie sprawę, że to ten chłopiec i ta muzyka musiały napełnić pokój magią, choć myśl o tym, że takie drobne dłonie miały taką siłę, wydawała się niewiarygodna. Draco wszedł głębiej do pokoju, pozwalając się obmyć melodii, wpuszczając ją pod skórę. Długie palce chłopca tańczyły na klawiszach z taką lekkością, jakby gra była dla niego łatwa niczym oddychanie. Po chwili zaczął zwalniać, rozciągając kolejne dźwięki coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu muzyka dobiegła końca i w pokoju zaległa cisza. Draco rozejrzał się, dostrzegając echo magii rozpływające się na ścianach. I to był koniec.  
  
Stłumiony pisk kazał mu z powrotem zerknąć w stronę chłopca, który teraz wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.  
  
— Przepraszam. Po prostu mnie wystraszyłeś — rzucił od razu, jakby chciał usprawiedliwić swój niemęski okrzyk. — Nie słyszałem, jak wchodzisz — dodał, marszcząc brwi.  
  
— Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać — odparł Draco, przyglądając się chłopcu badawczo. Jego twarz wydawała mu się znajoma, więc zakładał, że musiał to być jeden z młodszych uczniów, najpewniej Gryfon. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co ten chłopiec tu robił, skoro Potter wspominał tylko o starszych rocznikach. — Jak masz na imię?  
  
— Nathan. — Chłopiec nadal siedział przy fortepianie; zagryzł wargi, jakby nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.  
  
— Nathan — powtórzył Draco, wciąż czując iskry magii w powietrzu — to było piękne.  
  
Uśmiech chłopca mógłby oślepiać, jednak ten prawie natychmiast spuścił wzrok, a na jego policzki wypłynął lekki rumieniec.  
  
— Lubię grać — powiedział do swoich stóp, po czym podniósł spojrzenie z ziemi. Jego uśmiech nadal był szeroki, a w oczach pojawiły się pełne zadowolenia błyski.  
  
W tej samej chwili drzwi uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę i do środka wpadła Tonks, potykając się po drodze o nieistniejący dywan. Draco odruchowo wyciągnął ku niej ramiona, ratując ją przed upadkiem. Kobieta mocno się w niego wczepiła i odetchnęła ciężko, zanim złapała równowagę.  
  
— Ups — szepnęła z udawanym zawstydzeniem, zasłaniając dłonią usta.  
  
Patrzyła na Dracona tak, jakby byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i widywali się codziennie, bez grama podejrzliwości czy wrogości. Draco złapał się na tym, że mimowolnie się do niej uśmiecha. Wtedy jego uwagę przykuł jej brzuch, który był już naprawdę imponujących rozmiarów.  
  
— Powinnaś bardziej uważać — powiedział, kiwając na niego głową.  
  
— Ty też?! — jęknęła, jakby ją obraził. Jej ręka nie zniknęła jednak z jego ramienia, a nawet zacisnęła się mocniej. Draco pomyślał, że mimo wszystko wolała się zabezpieczyć przed kolejnym upadkiem. — Remus chciał mnie przywiązać do łóżka po tym, jak złamałam sobie obojczyk na klamce w łazience. Nie pytaj mnie jak — dodała poważnie, widząc jego minę. Jej spojrzenie przeniosło się wtedy na Nathana, który wciąż siedział na taborecie i z minuty na minutę wyglądał coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. — Widzę, że już poznałeś naszego pianistę. Boski jest, nie? — zapytała Dracona, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową, nie zdejmując z niej spojrzenia. Była taka radosna, ciepła i pełna życia, tak różna od wszystkich osób, z którymi miał styczność, od kiedy zaczęła się wojna, a może i w całym swoim życiu, że musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego.  
  
— Chodźcie na obiad. Nie wiem, co zrobiła Molly, ale pachnie zaje... ekhm, bardzo zachęcająco — poprawiła się szybko, na co Nathan tylko przewrócił oczami i, zapewne korzystając z okazji, szybko opuścił pokój. Tonks uśmiechnęła się do drzwi, za którymi zniknął chłopiec, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na Dracona, a jej twarz nabrała powagi. — Cieszę się, że znowu jesteś z nami — rzuciła, ściskając mocno jego dłoń. Odpowiedział jej tylko skinieniem głowy, niepewny, jakich słów mógłby użyć. Tonks uśmiechnęła się ponownie, po czym powiedziała: — Chodźmy, zanim nam wszystko zjedzą. Naprawdę pachnie zajebiście.  
  
***  
  
Gdy dotarli na miejsce, w kuchni znajdowało się już sporo osób; część z nich siedziała przy stole, dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie, Thomas razem z Finniganem rozdawali wszelkiej maści talerze, jakie wpadły im w ręce, a pani Weasley mieszała w garze, który miał wielkość dużego kociołka. Do Dracona doleciał znajomy zapach, sprawiając, że jego żołądek skurczył się w proteście. Tonks nadal była obok niego, więc nie mógł wymknąć się z kuchni, nie wzbudzając przy tym jej podejrzeń. Przez głowę przepłynęło mu kilka mniej lub bardziej wiarygodnych wymówek, ale zanim zdążył się na którąś zdecydować, jego wzrok padł na Lupina. Mężczyzna wyglądał okropnie z podkrążonymi oczami, poszarzałą twarzą i skórą ozdobioną szeregiem mniejszych bądź większych zadrapań. Jego dłonie drżały, zaciśnięte tak mocno na materiale spodni, jakby lada chwila miały go rozedrzeć. Zdawało się, że postarzał się o dekadę od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania. Siedział w kącie pokoju cichy i smutny, zupełnie jakby od reszty oddzielała go niewidzialna bariera.  
  
— Pełnia nie jest dla niego łaskawa, gdy nie ma eliksiru — wyszeptała Draconowi do ucha Tonks, jakby odczytując jego myśli.  
  
Podeszła do swojego męża i odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła, a kiedy ten podniósł na nią wzrok, jego zmęczona twarz rozjaśniła się lekko i uśmiechnął się do niej, łapiąc jej rękę, a następnie przykładając ją do ust. Draco poczuł się niezręcznie, obserwując tak intymną scenę, więc szybko uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Jego puls przyspieszył, kiedy dostrzegł Pottera stojącego po drugiej stronie pokoju. Chłopak pogrążony był w rozmowie z najmłodszym Weasleyem; krzywił się co jakiś czas i przykładał dłoń do skroni – zapewne sypialnia Regulusa musiała mieć w tym jakiś wkład. Potter, jak gdyby wyczuł, że jest obserwowany, odwrócił się od Weasleya. Kiedy zauważył Dracona, jego grymas złagodniał, jakby ból głowy przestał mu na chwilę aż tak bardzo doskwierać.  
  
— Co tak stoicie? — dobiegł go pełen nagany głos pani Weasley. Draco w duchu podziękował jej za rozproszenie. — Już do stołu! Ty też! — dodała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, mierząc w kierunku Dracona drewnianą łyżką.  
  
— Nie jestem głodny — powiedział, robiąc krok do tyłu.  
  
— Nonsens! Nie jadłeś nic od rana! — rzuciła kobieta, podając Thomasowi pierwszy półmisek. Draco poczuł się nagle osaczony; zaczął się pocić, a świat przed jego oczami niebezpiecznie zawirował. Musiał odwrócić głowę, gdy dostrzegł białawą kość na tle ciemnego mięsa. — Co się stało? — zapytała pani Weasley, stojąc nagle o krok od niego; nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się zbliżyła.  
  
— Nie zjem tego — wydusił przez zęby, czując rosnącą obawę.  
  
— Dlaczego? — Jej ton był łagodniejszy, a wzrok błądził po jego twarzy pełen obawy.  
  
Otworzył usta, ale nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał za sobą pełen pogardy głos najmłodszego Weasleya:  
  
— Jak to dlaczego, mamo? Zapomniałaś o złotej tacy! Jesteś za dobry, żeby jeść takie ochłapy, co?  
  
Draco przeniósł na niego spojrzenie, a jego uszy wypełnił szum, który narastał wraz z każdą sekundą. Weasley uśmiechał się z wyższością, kompletnie nieświadomy, że właśnie użył słowa-klucza otwierającego w Draconie drzwi do koszmaru, jakim były te dwa przeklęte miesiące spędzone w rumuńskich lochach.  
  
— Nie masz pojęcia, co musiałem zjeść, żeby przetrwać — wysyczał, obserwując, jak zadowolony uśmieszek zamiera na ustach Weasleya.  
  
Nie zwracając uwagi na nic więcej, wypadł z kuchni na korytarz, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Od razu zaczął przeklinać się w duchu za to, że dał się sprowokować, i to na dodatek komuś takiemu jak Weasley. Jak przez ścianę usłyszał, że ktoś go woła – chyba Tonks – ale nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Jego serce uderzało o żebra tak gwałtownie, że aż boleśnie, czuł krew buzującą mu w żyłach, trząsł się. Szedł niemal na oślep, skupiając się tylko na tym, by odegnać wspomnienia, zanim go uduszą. Zatrzymał się jednak przed schodami, wiedząc, że jeżeli uda się do sypialni Regulusa, nie dadzą mu spokoju. Nie chciał zostawać w tym domu, zdawać się na łaskę i niełaskę ludzi, którzy nim gardzili. Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.  
  
Dopiero kiedy aportował się przed drzwiami mieszkania Snape'a, dotarło do niego, że postąpił jak kompletny idiota; pozwalając emocjom wziąć górę, mógł właśnie wydać na siebie wyrok śmierci. Rozejrzał się pospiesznie, ale nie zauważył nigdzie żywej duszy. Miał szczęście, że oba punkty aportacyjne działały bez zarzutu nawet przy barierze anty-aportacyjnej nałożonej na cały kraj. Choć powinien użyć tego bardziej sekretnego pola znajdującego się w piwnicy, nie zrobił tego. Nie miał pewności, czy ów punkt w ogóle wciąż działa. Poza tym sama świadomość tego, że miałby stanąć w miejscu, gdzie zaledwie pół metra pod jego stopami rozkładało się ciało Severusa, skutecznie zniechęciła go do tej opcji.  
  
Zadrżał z zimna, przeklinając swoją impulsywność, która nie pozwoliła mu nawet na zabranie płaszcza, i szybko złapał za klamkę drzwi, wzdychając z ulgą, kiedy ta przekręciła się bez oporu. Przystanął w progu, zastanawiając się, jak wielkie są szanse na to, że w domu jest ktoś jeszcze. Po kilku minutach intensywnego nasłuchiwania stwierdził, że zaryzykuje, i wszedł głębiej.  
  
Korytarz był tak ciemny, ciasny i klaustrofobiczny, jak zapamiętał. Dwa naścienne świeczniki rozpaliły się żółtawym światłem, gdy je mijał, ale nawet to nie odgoniło dziwnego uczucia, jakie nawiedziło go w chwili, w której przestąpił próg. Podłoga zaskrzypiała lekko, kiedy nadepnął na poluzowaną deskę; poczuł, jak włoski podnoszą mu się na karku. Coś tu nie grało, ale był wciąż zbyt nabuzowany emocjami, żeby odpowiednio się skupić. Nagle ktoś brutalnie pchnął go na ścianę; jego ręce zostały unieruchomione w żelaznym uścisku za plecami, a twarz mocno dociśnięta do starych paneli. W pierwszej sekundzie nie zareagował, jednak gdy tylko dotarło do niego, co się dzieje, zaczął się wyrywać, niestety bezskutecznie. Próbował skupić swoją magię, by odepchnąć napastnika, ale wtedy ręka dociskająca jego twarz do ściany przeniosła się na gardło i odchyliła mu głowę boleśnie do tyłu, tak mocno, że miał problem z nabraniem tchu.  
  
— Niczego cię nie nauczyłam przez ten miesiąc? — rozległ się przy jego uchu znajomy, zirytowany głos.  
  
Draco sapnął, po części z ulgi, po części z upokorzenia, a wtedy bolesny ucisk zniknął z jego gardła i nadgarstków. Natychmiast odsunął się od ściany i obrócił, stając twarzą w twarz z Vioricą, obserwującą go spod przymrużonych powiek.  
  
— Rozczarowałeś mnie — powiedziała, krzywiąc się w sposób, który przypomniał mu Lucjusza.  
  
— Pierdol się — rzucił i poprawił kołnierz szaty. Postanowił, że nie rozetrze miejsc, w których go trzymała, choćby tylko po to, żeby nie sprawić jej satysfakcji. — Czy to ubranie Severusa? — zapytał, obrzucając ją uważniejszym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Wygodniejsze niż na to wygląda — odparła z uśmiechem, rozkładając ręce, jakby chciała się lepiej zaprezentować. Pomimo tego, że ubranie było na nią widocznie za duże, dobrze na niej leżało, pasując do jej żylastego ciała. Draco spiął się nieco; stojąc przed Vioricą nigdy nie miał pewności, czy stoi przed sojusznikiem, czy wrogiem.  
  
— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał w końcu.  
  
— Lepszym pytaniem byłoby: co _ty_ tu robisz? — Przekręciła głowę w bok, jakby obserwowała coś bardzo interesującego; nie cierpiał, gdy patrzyła na niego w ten sposób. — I dlaczego, kurwa, nie sprawdzasz miejsca, zanim włazisz do środka? — dodała znacznie ostrzej.  
  
— Sprawdziłem! — zaperzył się.  
  
— Właśnie widzę — rzuciła z ironią. Westchnęła ciężko, jakby miała do czynienia z nieznośnym dzieckiem. — Byłbyś już martwy, gdybym to nie była ja. Chodź. — Skinęła na niego głową i ruszyła przed siebie, nie sprawdzając, czy za nią idzie. Nie mając lepszej alternatywy, zrobił, co mu powiedziała.  
  
Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg pracowni Severusa, do Dracona doleciał charakterystyczny zapach i dźwięk cichego bulgotania. Pomieszczenie wypełniało słabe światło wpadające przez brudne, małe okna znajdujące się wysoko na ścianie. Przyglądając się kociołkom, rzędom fiolek i różnej maści przetworom zapełniającym półki, Draco poczuł się przez chwilę tak, jakby wszedł do pracowni Snape'a w Hogwarcie, i musiał zdusić w sobie ochotę upewnienia się, czy czasem nie znajdzie mężczyzny w jednym z rogów pokoju. Viorica rzuciła mu dziwne spojrzenie, więc szybko się opamiętał, przybierając maskę swojej zwyczajnej obojętności. Najwidoczniej nie zrobiło to na niej większego wrażenia, bo bez słowa podeszła do środkowego z trzech kociołków stojących w rzędzie i rozproszyła dłonią gęstą, czerwonawą parę unoszącą się nad wywarem.  
  
— Jak ci idzie z antidotum? — zapytał, śledząc wzrokiem ruchy palca Viorici, który teraz przesuwał się po leżącym niedaleko pożółkłym pergaminie.  
  
— Błądzę. — Wzruszyła ramionami, nie odwracając się. — Ale to lepsze niż nic.  
  
— Nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że jesteś typem warzyciela. — Podszedł do kociołków i rozgonił unoszącą się nad nimi parę, żeby porównać ich zawartość. Na pierwszy rzut oka wywary różniły się tylko odcieniem – pierwszy był najjaśniejszy, różany i lekki, środkowy krwistoczerwony, a ostatni wypełniał burgund. Zdawało się także, że gęstość eliksiru wzrastała wraz z intensywnością koloru, jednak co do tego nie miał pewności. Zerknął na leżące na stoliku zioła, uszeregowane w schludne kupki. Rozpoznał tojad i walerianę, ale miał problem z resztą; nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek używał czegoś podobnego w swoich eliksirach.  
  
Viorica obróciła głowę w jego stronę, ale nie spojrzała na niego, uciekając wzrokiem w zamyśleniu. Nadal pochylała się nad pergaminem, który okazał się notatkami Severusa; kłęby dymu otoczyły jej głowę i przez chwilę wyglądało to tak, jakby wokół niej przepływała rzeka krwi.  
  
— Lubię to robić — odparła w końcu. — To bardzo... odprężające zajęcie. Nigdzie się nie śpieszysz, bo wszystko ma swój czas. Masz pewność, że jeśli poznasz reguły gry, nic cię nie zaskoczy.  
  
Po jej słowach zapadła długa cisza, przerywana jedynie od czasu do czasu krótkimi pytaniami i równie krótkimi odpowiedziami, gdy oboje skupili się wyłącznie na wywarach.  
  
— Które pokoje zabezpieczyłaś? — zapytał Vioricę znacznie później.  
  
— Cały dom jest bezpieczny — odparła obojętnie, zatykając za ucho kosmyk włosów, który uciekł jej z luźnego warkocza. Zmarszczyła brwi, biegnąc wzrokiem po zapiskach, jakby natrafiła na coś, czego nie zrozumiała.  
  
— Zabezpieczyłaś _cały_ dom? — powtórzył, przenosząc na nią zdumione spojrzenie. Wiedział, ile trudu i energii kosztuje ustawienie i utrzymanie blokady w jednym pokoju, a co dopiero w całym domu.  
  
— Nie ja, tylko Severus. — Rzuciła mu spojrzenie jasno mówiące, że powątpiewa w jego inteligencję. — Użył starożytnej magii. Utwierdził bariery swoją śmiercią.  
  
Draco zamarł, kompletnie zaskoczony. Viorica albo nie zauważyła jego reakcji, albo po prostu miała to gdzieś, bo bez słowa wróciła do studiowania zapisków Severusa, dopisując na dole strony wyniki warzenia.  
  
— Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś?! — wydusił w końcu, łapiąc ją mocno za ramię i odwracając ku sobie.  
  
— Teraz ci mówię — warknęła, po czym wyszarpnęła ramię z jego uścisku i odepchnęła go drugą ręką. W jej oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne iskry, jak za każdym razem, gdy coś ją zdenerwowało. — Wpadłam tu na chwilę, zaraz po twojej deportacji, a kiedy próbowałam postawić barierę, okazało się, że to zbędne.  
  
— Ale jak się tu w ogóle dostałaś? — drążył; jego głos nadal pozostawał boleśnie cienki i drżący.  
  
— Tak samo jak i ty. Dom mnie wpuścił.  
  
Spojrzał głęboko w jej oczy, jakby mógł przez nie przeniknąć do wszystkiego, czego mu nie mówiła, i wtedy go olśniło.  
  
— Dom akceptuje tych, którzy byli tu w momencie utwierdzania barier. To dlatego zwlekał z wezwaniem mnie do ostatniej chwili.  
  
— Chyba starał mi się to powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył.  
  
Draco ledwie mógł przełknąć przez ściśnięte gardło. Świadomość tego, że Severus poświęcił ostatnie chwile swojego życia na to, żeby zapewnić mu bezpieczne miejsce w świecie, w którym tylko głupcy nie sprawdzają własnego cienia, była zbyt przytłaczająca.  
  
— Idę coś zjeść — oświadczył w końcu. Viorica tylko kiwnęła głową i wróciła do sprawdzania wywarów. On sam obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, mając wrażenie, że jeśli spędzi w pracowni chociaż minutę dłużej, to się udusi.  
  
Było już późne popołudnie; niebo nasyciło się ciepłem zachodzącego słońca i wyglądało jak złota płachta usłana sznurem rubinów, topazów i szafirów. Pod nim rozciągało się morze diamentowego śniegu, iskrzącego się żarliwie w ostatnim oddechu umierającego dnia. Draco przystanął nagle, obezwładniony nostalgią, która rozrosła mu się w piersi niczym ogromny, ciernisty krzew.  
  
***  
  
Spiżarnia była zapełniona od góry do dołu wszelkiego rodzaju jedzeniem, na które zostały nałożone specjalne zaklęcia konserwujące. Draconowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by wiedzieć, że są to kilkumiesięczne zapasy dla minimum trzech osób. Kolejne ukłucie żalu, tęsknoty i niesprawiedliwości sprawiło, że jego klatka piersiowa zwęziła się boleśnie, niemal nie pozwalając mu oddychać. Severus zawsze lubił być krok do przodu, nieważne, co miało nadejść; nie tylko do końca swoich dni pracował nad antidotum na epidemię, która nie zdążyłaby go dosięgnąć, ale także umierając zapewnił mu coś bezcennego w tych czasach – bezpieczeństwo. Draco przeczuwał, że w pracowni mężczyzny musiały być ukryte także zapasy eliksirów leczniczych i składniki potrzebne do wytworzenia większości istniejących wywarów. Viorica nie znalazłaby nawet połowy używanych przez nią ziół w tak krótkim czasie i w tak niesprzyjających warunkach.  
  
Zgarnął z półek kilka produktów, nie zwracając na nie zbyt dużej uwagi. Chodziło przecież tylko o to, by zaspokoić głód. Niedługo później wrócił do pracowni, z ulgą koncentrując swój umysł na poszukiwaniu antidotum.  
  
***  
  
_W powietrzu unosiły się opary w kolorze zgniłej zieleni; choć były rzadkie, wypełniały szczelnie każdy kąt pracowni – kłębiły się przy ścianach, wciskały pomiędzy słoiki i w szpary niedosuniętych szuflad. Światło, przepuszczone przez filtr w postaci brudnych okien, rozjaśniało panującą w pokoju mgłę, przeplatając ją tu i ówdzie pasmem żółci. Stał do niego tyłem, w swojej zwyczajowej, łopoczącej szacie, z przetłuszczonymi włosami i gracją ruchów. Jedyny brakujący w pracowni element. Jego plecy napinały się nieznacznie, kiedy mieszał coś w kociołku, który musiał być źródłem unoszących się oparów.  
  
— Severus? — wyrwało mu się z gardła.  
  
Mężczyzna zamarł, po czym przekręcił głowę lekko w lewo, jakby nasłuchiwał. Obrócił się boleśnie powoli, ukazując się Draconowi w pełnej krasie. Jego skóra błyszczała, ozdobiona szeregiem niewielkich otworów, w których wiły się dziesiątki białych larw; były wszędzie – w oczodołach pokrytych bielmem oczu, w dziurze na policzku obnażającej zęby, pod obojczykiem widocznym przez rozsunięty materiał koszuli. Roiły się, trąc o siebie wściekle, walcząc o miejsce; zwycięzcy dostawali się głębiej, przegrani lądowali u stóp odzianych w brudne od ziemi buty. Dłoń Severusa zaciśnięta była na dużej chochli, w której znajdowało się serce w rozmiarze dziury w piersi mężczyzny.  
  
— Draco! — Severus uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozciągając dziurawy policzek; z jego oczodołu wydostała się gruba larwa i spłynęła mu po twarzy niczym biała, gęsta łza. Uniósł nieco chochlę w zachęcającym geście. — Jesteś głodny?  
_  
***  
  
Draco obudził się z krzykiem na ustach; jego ciało było mokre od potu i trząsł się tak przeraźliwie, że miał problemy z oddychaniem. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi, jakby tylko sekundy dzieliły je od wybuchu. Potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć, że znajduje się w salonie, na kanapie, na której zasnął. W pokoju panowały ciemności, co wcale nie pomagało mu w odgonieniu widma gnijącego ciała Severusa spod powiek. Z jego gardła wydobył się nieokreślony dźwięk, ni to jęk, ni szloch; zacisnął mocno powieki i skupił się na oddychaniu. W następnej chwili zerwał się gwałtownie z kanapy, ale nogi miał jak z waty, więc upadł, zanim zdążył zrobić choćby dwa kroki. Usłyszał huk i poczuł, jak coś ciepłego zalewa mu oko. Wiedział, że musiał uderzyć się w głowę, ale teraz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Pozbierał się z podłogi tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie, i ruszył przed siebie, po drodze przecierając oko wierzchem dłoni.  
  
Nie miał pojęcia, co spodziewał się zastać w piwnicy, ale na pewno nie była to rozkopana ziemia otaczająca głęboki na dwa metry dół. Zbiegł po schodach i stanął tuż przy dziurze; choć wiedział, że nic w niej nie znajdzie, musiał zajrzeć do środka, żeby się upewnić.  
  
— Draco? — rozległ się za nim niepewny głos Viorici. Obrócił się i zobaczył ją na szczycie schodów; miała na sobie tylko luźną, flanelową koszulę i wpatrywała się w niego uważnie.  
  
— Co z nim zrobiłaś? — zapytał głosem tak obcym, że gdyby nie poruszał ustami, nigdy by się nie rozpoznał.  
  
Ciało Viorici stężało, a jej dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na trzymanym pistolecie, którego Draco wcześniej nie dostrzegł.  
  
— _Co z nim zrobiłaś?_ — powtórzył, cedząc słowa. Piwniczne światło zamigotało niebezpiecznie; Draco był w stanie wyczuć w powietrzu pojedyncze iskry magii i wiedział, że stoi na krawędzi.  
  
— Uspokój się — powiedziała Viorica, wyjątkowo łagodnym tonem. — Musisz się uspokoić — dodała, a obraz przed oczami Dracona zafalował, przeplatając rzeczywiste barwy kompozycją złożoną z jaskrawych wstęg. — Chodź. — Ruchem głowy nakazała mu, żeby za nią ruszył, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami.  
  
Wspiął się na schody, przeskakując po trzy stopnie naraz. Viorica prowadziła go przez dom, utrzymując między nimi metr odległości; jej dłoń nadal zaciśnięta była na broni. Draco czuł się mniej realnie niż jeszcze parę chwil temu, kiedy śnił. W końcu weszli do kuchni; Viorica skierowała się do drzwi znajdujących się na końcu pomieszczenia, po przeciwnej stronie spiżarni. Otworzyła je, wpuszczając do środka zimne powietrze, po czym wyszła na zewnątrz. Draco znalazł się za nią sekundę później, czując, że nie może pozwolić jej oddalić się za bardzo.  
  
Przed jego oczami roztaczał się widok małego, zaniedbanego ogródka. Mżyło lekko, ale wystarczająco, żeby stopić cienką warstwę śniegu pokrywającą podwórze. Ogródek otaczał zniszczony drewniany płot, który wyglądał, jakby mógł go przewrócić mocniejszy podmuch wiatru. Bose stopy Viorici zatapiały się w błocie, gdy przecinała podwórze, kierując się w stronę stosu kamieni leżącego pomiędzy dwoma zapuszczonymi krzaczkami. Ruszył za nią, także brodząc w wilgotnej ziemi, dopóki nie dotarł do kopca.  
  
— To najlepsze, na co było mnie stać w obecnych okolicznościach — powiedziała Viorica ze wzrokiem utkwionym w kamiennym stosie; pojedyncze kosmyki włosów zdążyły już przykleić się jej do twarzy i szyi.  
  
Przyglądając się nierównej górce kamieni, Dracona nawiedziło uczucie, że coś tutaj nie pasuje, że kształt całości nie pokrywa się z elementami, z jakich została zbudowana. Wykorzystując moment zaskoczenia i moc, która aż rwała się do uwolnienia, wyszarpnął Viorice pistolet i, koncentrując magię w przestrzeni pomiędzy palcami, uderzył ją mocno w splot słoneczny. Straciła równowagę i upadła do tyłu, a kiedy podniosła na niego zszokowane spojrzenie, celował już do niej z różdżki.  
  
— Jednak nauczyłaś mnie czegoś przez ten miesiąc — wyszeptał, robiąc krok do tyłu. Nie był wystarczająco głupi, by dawać jej łatwy dostęp do siebie.  
  
— Planujesz mnie zabić? — spytała głosem wyrażającym uprzejme zainteresowanie. Zerknęła w kierunku broni, która leżała teraz poza jej zasięgiem. — Nie jesteś do tego zdolny.  
  
— Nie masz pojęcia, do czego jestem zdolny — odparł. W tej chwili czuł, że mógłby zrobić wszystko. — Nie muszę cię zabijać — dodał. — Wystarczy, że rzucę wystarczająco silne zaklęcie, a twój wspaniały azyl pęknie jak bańka mydlana.  
  
Choć było ciemno, a jedyne światło pochodziło z księżyca zawieszonego nad ich głowami, miał pewność, że zobaczył cień obawy w oczach Viorici.  
  
— Trochę ciężko mi w to wszystko uwierzyć — kontynuował, gdy nie doczekał się od niej żadnej reakcji. — Wiele zyskałaś na śmierci Severusa. Podejrzanie wiele.  
  
— Nie zabiłam go — powiedziała, patrząc Draconowi głęboko w oczy. Nie umknęły mu jednak lekkie ruchy jej dłoni i to, jak przygotowywała się do walki. — Wiesz, że nie mogę cię okłamać.  
  
— Kiedy zdawałaś mi relację z tego, co się stało, jeszcze nie byliśmy pod wpływem Przysięgi — zauważył. — Taki drobny, acz znaczący szczegół, nie uważasz?  
  
— Więc powtarzam to teraz: nie zabiłam go. — Mięśnie jej nóg napięły się niemal niezauważalnie.  
  
— Wiem, co robisz. Przestań. — Viorica odetchnęła ciężko, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie gniewu, jednak po chwili jej ciało nieco zwiotczało. — Czy to w ogóle była trucizna? To, co zabiło Severusa — zaznaczył. Musiał mieć pewność, że nie daje jej żadnych innych wyjść.  
  
— To były jego słowa. Objawy też na to wskazywały.  
  
Kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.  
  
— Podałaś mu tę truciznę albo kazałaś komuś to zrobić?  
  
— Nie — warknęła. — Nie zmusiłam go także do tego, by postawił bariery, ani żeby mnie tu wpuścił.  
  
— Co tu właściwie robiłaś? — zapytał niemal natychmiast.  
  
— Kiedy?  
  
— Dwa dni temu — rzucił, ale po chwili namysłu dodał: — I wcześniej.  
  
— Dwa dni temu miałam zamiar wpaść tylko na chwilę, wziąć coś do jedzenia i ruszyć dalej, ale kiedy okazało się, że jest tu bezpiecznie — zostałam. Przed śmiercią Severusa przyszłam do niego, bo potrzebowałam informacji. Nie powiem ci jakich — zaznaczyła od razu.  
  
Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę; nadal siedziała na ziemi, podpierając się rękami. Jej nieosłonięte nogi były umazane błotem, ale i tak patrzyła na niego z wyższością.  
  
— Czemu nie zawiadomiłaś mnie, że dom jest bezpieczny?  
  
— A po co? Jesteś bezpieczny w Hogwarcie! — warknęła. — To nie był wystarczając powód, żeby cię tu ściągać!  
  
A więc nie wiedziała o ataku na Hogwart. Zmusił się, by zachować obojętną maskę i nie pokazać jej w żaden sposób swojego zdziwienia. Szybko zdecydował, że nie ujawni tej informacji, choćby jedynym ku temu powodem miał być jego kaprys.  
  
— Zakopałaś tu jego ciało? — spytał, wskazując głową na stos kamieni, uważając jednocześnie, by nie spuścić z niej wzroku nawet na sekundę.  
  
— Tak — odparła, brzmiąc na zmęczoną.  
  
— Całe? — dopytał, mając w pamięci swój sen. — Czy może coś z nim zrobiłaś pomiędzy odkopaniem i ponownym zakopaniem?  
  
Twarz Viorici ponownie stężała, tym razem w wyrazie zniewagi.  
  
— Może ciężko ci będzie w to uwierzyć, ale ufałam Severusowi i szanowałam go jako człowieka. — Wyrzucała z siebie przesiąknięte jadem słowa na tyle szybko, że w jej głosie pojawił się lekki akcent, co nie zdarzyło się często. — Jego śmierć mnie obeszła i doceniam to, że pozwolił mi tu zostać. Jedynym, co mogłam mu dać, był godny pochówek. Nie zawiadomiłam cię o tym, bo nie chciałam, żebyś pomagał mi wykopywać jego rozkładające się ciało z jego pierdolonej piwnicy! — zakończyła, niemal krzycząc. Jej pierś falowała znacznie szybciej, oczy pociemniały, a palce zanurzyły się w błocie, jakby potrzebowała się czegoś przytrzymać.  
  
— Może gdybyś mi dała choć jeden powód, by ci ufać, nie odbywalibyśmy teraz tej konwersacji — odparł równie gniewnie. — Przestań traktować mnie jak idiotę. — Pochylił się i podniósł z ziemi broń, będąc w pełnej gotowości w chwili, w której przestał obserwować Vioricę. Jednak ona nie ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca i pozwoliła mu odejść, nie zatrzymując go nawet słowem.  
  
Gdy wszedł z powrotem do środka, dotarło do niego, jak bardzo było mu zimno. Zignorował to i zsunął ze stóp przesiąknięte błotem skarpety, po czym wrzucił je prosto do kosza. Następnie wyszedł na korytarz i zaczął przeszukiwać stojącą tam szafę, aż znalazł sporą, materiałową torbę. Wrócił do kuchni, kierując się od razu do spiżarni. Napełnił torbę niemal po brzegi najpotrzebniejszymi produktami, układając je tak, by zajmowały jak najmniej miejsca. Chwilę później był już w pracowni, przeszukując półki i szuflady, aż natrafił na składzik fiolek i słoiczków wypełnionych eliksirami i maściami leczniczymi. Spakował ich tyle, ile pomieścił, starając się myśleć tylko o tym, co robił, a nie o sennych marach wciąż zalegających w jego pamięci.  
  
Dopiero kiedy był w pełni ubrany, odłożył broń na szafkę stojącą w przedpokoju i szybko wyszedł z domu. W następnej chwili kroczył już cicho korytarzem Grimmauld Place, nadal czując kompletne odrealnienie i magię, której szept wypełniał mu ciało. Wiedział, że powinien się opanować, choć nie sądził, by to szybko nastąpiło. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się tak bardzo przekroczyć granicy. Jego sny od dawna były przerażające, ale jakoś dawał sobie z nimi radę. Miał wrażenie, że ten ostatni wyrył mu się pod powiekami; za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, widział rojące się larwy i serce Severusa, które mężczyzna wyciągał w jego stronę. Potrząsnął głową. Domyślał się, że to, jak się czuł, musi mieć związek z nie tak dawno odzyskaną pełnią mocy, nad którą najwidoczniej wciąż nie miał pełnej kontroli.  
  
Otworzył kuchenne drzwi, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując, że pomieszczenie nie było puste – przy stole, nachyleni ku sobie, siedzieli Potter, Lupin i Charlie Weasley, którzy jak na zawołanie poderwali głowy i wpatrywali się teraz w niego uważnie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Draco przerwał im w jakichś tajnych obradach prowadzonych ściszonym głosem. Lupin siedział pośrodku, na wprost drzwi, i wyglądał na zmęczonego; ostre kuchenne światło tylko pogłębiło cienie na jego twarzy, dodając mu przy tym kolejnych lat. Po prawej stronie mężczyzny znajdował się Weasley, którego mina nie wyrażała już wrogości, tylko coś na kształt rezerwy. Obracał w palcach długi scyzoryk – koniec nożyka wbity był lekko w blat stołu i z każdym ruchem ręki rudzielca zagłębiał się w drewno jak śruba. Potter siedział po lewej stronie Lupina; jego twarz ściągnęła się zauważalnie, gdy dostrzegł Dracona, a oczy nabrały zimnego wyrazu, którym obdarzał go w Hogwarcie, zanim jeszcze to wszystko się zaczęło. Draco szybko odwrócił od niego wzrok i bez słowa podszedł do stołu, po czym zaczął na niego wypakowywać zawartość torby.  
  
— Z pozdrowieniami od Severusa — rzucił płasko, stukając dnem ostatniego słoiczka o blat. — Nie jest to Wywar Tojadowy — zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Lupina, wyciągając ku niemu fiolkę napełnioną szarawym płynem — ale powinien nieco złagodzić obecne objawy i dodać ci sił.  
  
— Dziękuję — odparł słabo mężczyzna, przyjmując lek i wpatrując się w niego ze źle skrywaną nieufnością. Jego nozdrza zadrgały, gdy dyskretnie obwąchiwał szkło.  
  
— Więc nadal jesteś w kontakcie ze Snapem? — zapytał Weasley, ogarniając wzrokiem wszystko, co leżało na stole.  
  
— Wiem, gdzie jest — odparł zgodnie z prawdą Draco. Spiął się nieco w oczekiwaniu na udział Pottera i, tak jak się spodziewał, nie musiał długo czekać.  
  
— Opuściłeś kwaterę, nie informując nikogo, dokąd idziesz. — Być może ktoś obcy mógłby się nabrać, że Potter jest opanowany, ale Draco nie dał się zwieść. Wzrok chłopaka był twardy i utkwiony w drewnianym blacie, jego palce zaciskały się lekko, a ramiona pozostawały spięte – gotował się w środku.  
  
— Nie jestem tutaj więźniem — warknął Draco, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na wykład. Wciąż czuł iskry magii spływające mu po plecach, wzdłuż ramion, kumulujące się w opuszkach palców.  
  
— Nie jesteś więźniem, tylko członkiem Zakonu — wycedził Potter, podrywając głowę i wpatrując się w niego z palącą wściekłością; całe jego opanowanie rozmyło się w jednej sekundzie. — To oznacza, że zanim gdzieś pójdziesz, _informujesz nas o tym_ , a także upewniasz się, że w razie czego jesteśmy w stałym kontakcie, żebyśmy wiedzieli, czy żyjesz, czy gnijesz w jakimś pierdolonym rowie!  
  
— Harry — rzucił Lupin, ostrzegającym tonem. Położył Potterowi dłoń na ramieniu, ale ten zaraz ją strzepnął.  
  
— Co „Harry”?! — ryknął, kierując całą swoją złość w stronę mężczyzny. — W tym tygodniu straciliśmy już pięć osób, PIĘĆ, na Merlina! A ten palant znika sobie po raz kolejny, mając to wszystko głęboko w dupie!  
  
— Przecież przyniosłem wam jedzenie i leki, o co się rzucasz?! — odkrzyknął równie mocno Draco; nie podobał mu się kierunek tej kłótni.  
  
Potter wstał tak gwałtownie, że Draco mimowolnie odchylił się do tyłu. Twarz wykrzywioną miał we wściekłości, a jego pięści zacisnęły się tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie; Draco zaczął wyczekiwać ciosu, który jednak nie padł.  
  
— Co ci się stało w twarz? — wysyczał Potter; w jego oczach pojawił się ten dziwny błysk, który podnosił Draconowi włoski na karku.  
  
— Nic — odparł, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie o rozciętej brwi.  
  
Potter zmarszczył czoło, ale nie skomentował jego odpowiedzi.  
  
— Dokończymy to jutro, dobrze? — zwrócił się do Lupina i Weasleya. Obaj mężczyźni przytaknęli, najwyraźniej ucieszeni, że nie muszą kontynuować rozmowy, na jakikolwiek temat by nie była. — Chodź — rzucił wciąż gniewnym tonem do Dracona, po czym go wyminął i wyszedł z kuchni. Draco obrzucił niepewnym wzrokiem składowisko jedzenia i leków.  
  
— Ja się tym zajmę — powiedział Lupin, podnosząc się ze stołu. — Idź.  
  
Draco nie miał pojęcia, co Lupin i Weasley pomyślą sobie po scenie, którą urządził Potter, ale w tym momencie nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Kiwnął głową i ruszył w ślad za chłopakiem.  
  
Potter czekał na niego u szczytu schodów; nadal był zirytowany, o czym świadczyła jego postawa. Z założonymi na piersi rękami obserwował, jak Draco wspina się stopień po stopniu, a kiedy dzieliły ich już tylko dwa schodki, obrócił się i odszedł. Idąc za nim korytarzem, Draco miał wrażenie déjà vu, jednak tym razem Potter nie odwrócił się, przecinając ciszę jedynie dźwiękiem kroków.  
  
Nie zaczekał na niego także wtedy, gdy wślizgnął się do sypialni Regulusa. Draco znalazł go stojącego przodem do łóżka, z ramionami zwisającymi wzdłuż boków, jakby w geście poddania. Kiedy się wreszcie odwrócił, Draco był w stanie dostrzec emocje odbijające się w jego oczach – wyglądało na to, że dopiero teraz pozwolił im wydostać się na powierzchnię.  
  
— Usiądź — poprosił, wskazując na łóżko, głosem tak łagodnym, że Draco zaniemówił. — Zaraz wracam — dodał, po czym obszedł go i wyszedł z pokoju.  
  
Draco stał przez chwilę, kompletnie zbity z tropu, aż w końcu przeszedł te kilka kroków dzielące go od łóżka i usiadł na nim, z twarzą zwróconą w stronę drzwi. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać; błądził dłońmi po pościeli, przestraszony myślą o tym, że jedno słowo Pottera było w stanie uśpić jego niespokojną magię ot tak. Zataczał palcami kółka wokół jednego z guzików kołdry, gdy Potter wrócił, trzymając w rękach małą metalową miskę, słoiczek maści i jakąś ściereczkę. Odstawił wszystko na szafkę, po czym zamknął drzwi; serce Dracona mimowolnie przyspieszyło, gdy do jego uszu dotarło charakterystyczne kliknięcie.  
  
Chwilę później Potter stał już przy łóżku, odkładając na posłanie przyniesione przez siebie rzeczy. Zanurzył ściereczkę w wodzie, po czym stanął między nogami Dracona i wolną dłonią chwycił go za podbródek; jego dotyk był o wiele delikatniejszy niż dotyk pani Weasley – ledwie muskał mu skórę, ale Draco i tak reagował na najmniejszy nacisk.  
  
Nigdy nie czuł się dobrze, musząc patrzeć na kogoś z dołu, jednak teraz, będąc we władaniu palców Pottera, nie miał z tym problemu. Mokra ściereczka sunęła lekko po jego łuku brwiowym, po lewej stronie nosa, policzku i szyi. Potter był boleśnie dokładny i powolny, jakby nie zmywał jedynie pozostałości krwi, ale sięgał głębiej, oczyszczając go z całego brudu, jaki zdążył wtopić mu się pod skórę. Draco nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, wiedząc, że jest na skraju, jednak zielone oczy pozostawały skupione na pracy. Kiedy Potter wreszcie skończył i zaczął delikatnie wcierać maść w rozcięcie, Draco czuł się lżej, jakby ciężar, który nie pozwalał mu na głębszy oddech, wreszcie ustąpił.  
  
— Mam coś dla ciebie — powiedział Potter; odłożył maść na posłanie, a jego kojący dotyk opuścił twarz Dracona. Na szczęście nie odsunął się, nadal stojąc tak blisko, że stykali się nogami. Draco nie był gotowy pozwolić mu odejść, jeszcze nie. — Masz to zawsze ze sobą nosić — dodał poważnie, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni zaczarowanego galeona, a następnie wsuwając go do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty Dracona.  
  
— Niech ci będzie — odparł zadziornie Draco, w końcu odzyskując zdolność mówienia.  
  
Potter przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale jedynym, co wyszło z jego ust, było:  
  
— Muszę już iść.  
  
— Nie zatrzymuję cię — powiedział Draco. Choć nie chciał, by Potter wyszedł, nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby mu powiedzieć.  
  
— Nie rób tego więcej — rzucił Potter, a jego twarz przeciął grymas bólu. — Wiem, że miałeś swoje powody, ale nie rób tego więcej — powtórzył. Następnie zebrał wszystkie przybory i szybko skierował się w stronę drzwi. — Dobranoc — szepnął, po czym zniknął w mroku korytarza.  
  
— Dobranoc — odpowiedział Draco zamkniętym drzwiom.  
  
Za oknem, na silnym wietrze, kołysała się gałąź; jej ruchy przywodziły na myśl rozregulowany metronom, który nie trzyma się żadnego rytmu. Draco obserwował ją do czasu aż pierwsze promienie słońca wypłynęły na niebo. Dopiero wtedy był w stanie zasnąć.


	20. Chapter 20

Pomimo ognia iskrzącego się w kominku, w salonie panował chłód. Ostatnie noce były wyjątkowo zimne, a zapas drewna nieuchronnie się kurczył. Wyprawa do lasu jak na razie nie wchodziła w rachubę – w dzień nie miało to sensu ze względów bezpieczeństwa, a po zmroku powietrze stawało się tak lodowate, że nikt nawet nie myślał o tym, by wyjść na zewnątrz. Niewykluczonym było, że niedługo pod siekierę pójdzie kilka drogocennych krzeseł czy biurek, stanowiących wyposażenie domu od wieków.  
  
Draco przeglądał zawartość półek, uważając na to, by nie pokaleczyć się o częściowo wybite szybki. Z tego, co wiedział, to właśnie Mundungus Fletcher, zwykła szuja, którą kojarzył z opowieści ojca, splądrował dom i sprzedał majątek Blacków za marne grosze. Nie był w swych poszukiwaniach subtelny – zamiast wybijać szybki, mógł zwyczajnie przekręcić cholerny kluczyk. Widocznie go to przerosło. Draco cieszył się, że jak na razie nie doświadczył wątpliwej przyjemności poznania Fletchera osobiście. W duchu liczył na to, że mężczyzna nie będzie miał okazji ponownie odwiedzić domu Blacków i stanie się kolejną bezimienną ofiarą wojny.  
  
Za oknem panował poranek; jasne światło rozlewało się po uśpionej w szronie trawie, maleńkich jeziorkach, jakie zebrały się z całonocnych opadów, skostniałych drzewach. Reszta domowników znajdowała się w kuchni i jadła śniadanie przygotowane z zapasów, które Draco im przyniósł. Mimo to nie miał zamiaru do nich dołączyć, dostał swoją lekcję.  
  
Jego palce zamarły na wiekowej księdze, gdy zorientował, że nie jest sam. Odwrócił się powoli i dostrzegł Lupina, opierającego się o framugę; mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
  
— Witaj, Draco — powiedział; wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj, co świadczyło o tym, że eliksir musiał mu pomóc. — Mogę ci zająć chwilkę?  
  
Coś w tonie głosu mężczyzny obudziło w Draconie niepokój. Uśmiechnął się lekko, starając się nie okazać swojego dyskomfortu.  
  
— Oczywiście — odparł, po czym odłożył księgę na miejsce. Uważnie obserwował Lupina, który wszedł do salonu, a następnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
  
— Chciałbym ci podziękować za eliksir — zaczął mężczyzna, zbliżając się do Dracona w sposób, który przywodził na myśl ruchy drapieżnika. Nie przypominał sobie, by Lupin kiedykolwiek się tak poruszał. — Czuję się znacznie lepiej.  
  
— Cieszę się. — Wiedział, że to nie był wcale temat, jaki chciał poruszyć Lupin, ale mężczyzna nie wydawał się typem osoby, która od razu przechodzi do sedna, więc czekał cierpliwie.  
  
— Jakkolwiek nie byłbym wdzięczny, jest pewna rzecz, o którą muszę zapytać. — Dzielił ich niecały metr, ale Lupin nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie zmniejszył tej odległości do długości ramienia.  
  
— Tak? — zapytał uprzejmie Draco, podnosząc brew. Zaczynał się pocić pod swoją latami wyćwiczoną maską i miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że Lupin o tym wie.  
  
— Choć nienawidzę mojej przypadłości, muszę przyznać, że jest ona w niektórych aspektach dość pomocna. — Draco nie miał pewności, czy Lupin chciał go zastraszyć, ale jeśli tak, szło mu całkiem nieźle. — Wyostrzone zmysły czasem się przydają, szczególnie w okolicach pełni, kiedy wszystko się nasila. — Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej flakonik eliksiru, który podarował mu Draco; był pusty. — Nie mam wątpliwości, że Severus przygotował ten eliksir — wymruczał pod nosem, obracając fiolkę w palcach. — Wielokrotnie dostawałem od niego wywary właśnie w takich ampułkach. Poznaję też jego charakter pisma — przeniósł spojrzenie na etykietkę — ale coś mi tu nie pasuje.  
  
Gdy wzrok Lupina skrzyżował się z jego własnym, Draco musiał przypomnieć sobie o oddychaniu. Za plecami miał ogromny regał, przed sobą wilkołaka kilka dni po pełni – nie było to najlepsze położenie, w jakim się znalazł.  
  
— Czemu nie mogę wyczuć zapachu Severusa? — zapytał w końcu Lupin, mrużąc oczy. — Ani na tej fiolce, ani na żadnej innej, którą wczoraj przyniosłeś. Nie czuć go także na jedzeniu ani na tobie, choć, jak twierdzisz, sam ci to wszystko dał.  
  
Draco miał wrażenie, że podłoga pod jego stopami zaczęła się chwiać w swoich posadach. Wpatrywał się z uporem w mężczyznę, nie potrafiąc wymyślić żadnego sensownego kłamstwa.  
  
— Odpowiesz mi, czy mam się podzielić moimi wątpliwościami z innymi? — Zrobił ruch, jakby miał zamiar się odwrócić i odejść, więc Draco odruchowo chwycił mężczyznę za łokieć, by zatrzymać go w miejscu.  
  
— Nie mów im — poprosił, zaciskając mocniej palce.  
  
Lupin przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę oceniająco, a w tym czasie Draco za wszelką cenę starał się nad sobą panować. Wiedział, że informacja o śmierci Severusa nie może się rozprzestrzenić; nie mógł na to pozwolić.  
  
— On nie żyje, prawda? — zapytał Lupin znacznie łagodniej, niczym nauczyciel chcący wydobyć informację od nieśmiałego ucznia. Draco nie miał wyboru – nie było sensu kłamać, nie komuś, kto potrafił to wyczuć, poza tym nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic wiarygodnego. Spuścił wzrok i lekko kiwnął głową. — Od jak dawna? — dobiegło go kolejne pytanie.  
  
— Pierwszy dzień świąt — wyjąkał przez ściśnięte gardło. — Nikt o tym nie wie — dodał szeptem, ponownie łapiąc wzrok Lupina. Wiedział, że w jego oczach musiała pojawić się prośba, bo twarz mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej złagodniała.  
  
— Chcesz, żeby to pozostało tajemnicą. — To nie było pytanie, ale Draco i tak kiwnął głową. Lupin westchnął. — Nie obiecuję, że będę milczał jak grób. Jeśli uznam tę informację za przydatną, będę musiał wyjawić ją reszcie.  
  
— W porządku — zgodził się Draco. — Ale teraz...  
  
— Teraz nie powiem.  
  
Dotarło do niego, że wciąż kurczowo zaciska palce na łokciu mężczyzny, więc cofnął dłoń.  
  
— Dziękuję — powiedział, czując częściową ulgę. Pomimo niezbyt przyjaznych wzajemnych kontaktów w przeszłości, miał wrażenie, że może ufać Lupinowi.  
  
Mężczyzna cofnął się i wyglądało na to, że rozmowa została zakończona; ruszył w kierunku drzwi, jednak obrócił się ponownie, jakby coś sobie przypomniał.  
  
— Jeszcze jedna sprawa. — Draco ponownie próbował odegrać swoją rolę, ale tym razem szło mu znacznie gorzej. — Nie mogłem wyczuć zapachu Severusa, ale wyczułem zapach innej osoby. Był bardzo specyficzny. Jestem pewny, że nie czułem go nigdy wcześniej. Kto to jest?  
  
— Ktoś, kto pomaga Zakonowi — odparł niemal natychmiast Draco. — Nie mogę jednak zdradzić tożsamości — dodał, obracając wnętrze lewej dłoni przodem do Lupina. Musiał przyznać, że Przysięga dawała mu naprawdę dobrą wymówkę.  
  
— Skoro tak, to nie będę drążył. — Po minie mężczyzny widać było jednak, że nie do końca mu uwierzył.  
  
W tym momencie drzwi do salonu otworzyły się i obaj zwrócili się w kierunku osoby, która im przeszkodziła. Potter przeskakiwał spojrzeniem z Dracona na Lupina i z powrotem; jego brwi zmarszczyły się.  
  
— Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć? — spytał, nadal stojąc w drzwiach i przypatrując im się podejrzliwie.  
  
— Draco i ja ucięliśmy sobie małą pogawędkę — powiedział Lupin, posyłając Potterowi przyjazny uśmiech.  
  
— I musieliście ją odbyć za zamkniętymi drzwiami? — drążył Potter.  
  
Lupin przeszedł pokój i stanął o krok od Pottera, zupełnie tak, jak zrobił to wcześniej z Draconem, z tą różnicą, że teraz jego ruchy nie przywodziły na myśl zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa. Nachylił się w stronę chłopaka i zapytał łagodnie:  
  
— Podejrzewasz mnie o coś, Harry?  
  
Potter otworzył usta i wyglądał, jakby został spoliczkowany. Zarumienił się nieco i spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony.  
  
— Nie, skąd, po prostu nigdy nie zamykasz drzwi...  
  
— Tym razem zamknąłem — wszedł mu w słowo Lupin. — Czy to jakiś problem?  
  
— Nie — odparł Potter, wreszcie spoglądając na mężczyznę. Wyglądał jak chłopiec, który ze wszystkich sił stara się nie podpaść ojcu.  
  
— To dobrze. — Lupin ponownie się uśmiechnął. — Idę coś zjeść — obwieścił, po czym klepnął Pottera w ramię i wyszedł z pokoju.  
  
Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Potter zamknął oczy i oddychał ciężko, jakby właśnie zrobił coś złego, jednak niedługo później obrzucił korytarz spojrzeniem i wszedł do salonu, także zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  
— O co chodziło? — rzucił, przecinając szybko pokój.  
  
— O nic — powiedział Draco i odwrócił się z powrotem do regału. Wyciągnął z niego tę samą książkę, którą miał w dłoniach, gdy do salonu wszedł Lupin. Nie zainteresowała go, ale wolał udawać, że jest zajęty i liczyć na to, że Potter odpuści. Nie odpuścił.  
  
— Draco — mruknął nagląco tuż przy jego uchu. Obrócił głowę i zauważył, że Potter wpatruje się w niego intensywnie – nie oceniająco czy podejrzliwie, bardziej w proszący sposób.  
  
— Podejrzewasz mnie o coś, Harry? — powtórzył za Lupinem. W zamyśle miało to rozluźnić sytuację, ale po jego słowach Potter kompletnie osłupiał; usta chłopaka pozostawały lekko rozchylone, jakby zabrakło mu powietrza w połowie wypowiedzi. Wtedy do Dracona dotarło, że właśnie po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Odchrząknął, dziwnie zażenowany. — Po prostu pytał, czy Severus mógłby mu przyrządzić Wywar Tojadowy — wymamrotał w stronę regału. — Pewnie głupio mu było zapytać przy wszystkich. Wydawał się zawstydzony.  
  
— Och, no tak, nie pomyślałem o tym. Podczas pełni musimy go zamykać... — dobiegł go nieco zachrypnięty głos Pottera. Wydawało się, że łyknął kłamstwo bez przeszkód. — Idziesz na śniadanie? — zapytał już pewniej.  
  
— Nie, nie jestem głodny — odpowiedział Draco, wpatrując się uparcie w paragraf czarodziejskiego prawa dotyczącego elfów z tysiąc siedemset siedemdziesiątego drugiego roku.  
  
— Na pewno? — Odwrócił wzrok od starej książki, trafiając na zmartwione oblicze Pottera.  
  
— Każę później Stworkowi, żeby mi coś przyniósł — obiecał.  
  
— Okej.  
  
Potter stał przy nim jeszcze przez chwilę, ale kiedy stało się jasne, że Draco nie pociągnie dalej rozmowy, westchnął cicho i wyszedł z salonu. Dopiero wtedy Draco zatrzasnął tomiszcze, posyłając w powietrze kłęby kurzu.  
  
Ich relacja była pokręcona jak żadna inna w jego życiu. Nigdy nie wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać, na co liczyć. Ba, nie wiedział nawet, czego tak właściwie oczekiwał. Do tej pory wszystko było proste – miał robić to, nie robić tamtego, a przyjaciół od wrogów oddzielała gruba linia. Jednak nawet kiedy darzył Pottera ogromną, głęboką nienawiścią, zawsze znaczyło to coś więcej. Był on bowiem jedyną osobą, która potrafiła wywołać w nim tak żywe reakcje, złamać latami pielęgnowane zobojętnienie i rozgnieść buciorami jego pozostałości. Nawet teraz, kiedy sytuacja zupełnie się odwróciła, pozostawał zagubiony. Nie potrafił choćby określić momentu, w którym Potter zaczął coś dla niego znaczyć; nie potrafił w zasadzie powiedzieć, czy to wszystko aby już od dawna nie zmierzało do właśnie takiego zakończenia.  
  
Może gdyby nie wojna, gdyby nie to wszystko, co obdarło go ze złudzeń i pozostawiło nagim wobec świata, może wtedy wcale by tego nie dostrzegł? A może po prostu potrzebowałby więcej czasu? Może jednak dałby radę wmówić sobie, że czarne jest białe, tak jak wmawiano mu i sam sobie wmawiał przez lata? Jak wiele rzeczy potoczyłoby się innym torem, gdyby Rumunia nigdy się nie zdarzyła? Może zginąłby wraz z rodzicami, pochłonięty przez ruiny ich dziedzictwa. Może atak by nie nastąpił, a oni uciekliby z kraju, zasłaniając się zdrowym rozsądkiem zamiast tchórzostwem. Może ojciec przedstawiłby mu jakąś francuską dziewczynę z dobrego domu, którą niedługo później by poślubił i z którą spłodziłby kolejnego Malfoya o jasnych włosach i sercu pompującym czystą krew.  
  
Może jego życie byłoby tak długie, papierowe i nijakie, jak mu to zaplanowano.  
  
Zawiesił wzrok na uchylonych drzwiach, za którymi zniknął Potter, i pomyślał o tym, że ten pozorny bezsens może mieć więcej sensu, niż cokolwiek, co na niego czekało.  
  
***  
  
— Wiedziałam, że pokój cię polubi. — Senny, nosowy głos rozległ się tuż przy uchu Dracona. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z uśmiechającą się Lovegood, która miała na sobie coś, co przypominało zasłonę przerobioną na ponczo. — Dom umiera — powiedziała, skupiając na nim poważne i wyjątkowo jak na nią klarowne spojrzenie.  
  
— Doprawdy? — zapytał z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem; nie miał doświadczenia w kontaktach z szaleńcami. (Bellatriks nie liczył).  
  
Znajdowali się na piętrze pomiędzy łazienką a sypialnią Regulusa. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dostać do kuchni przed porą obiadową – nie ufał Stworkowi i obawiał się, że ten znajdzie jakiś sposób na przyprawienie jego jedzenia śliną. Zanim zdążył się namyślić, jak wyminąć Lovegood, dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę i wyszeptała konspiracyjnym tonem:  
  
— Pokażę ci.  
  
Lovegood musiała być typem osoby, której nie da się w żaden sposób odwieść od czegoś, co sobie zaplanuje, bo bez ostrzeżenia pociągnęła Dracona za sobą przez korytarz. Jej dłoń była mała, ciepła i delikatna, i stanowiła tak miłą odmianę po zimnych, kościstych palcach Viorici, że Draco pozwolił się prowadzić, nie protestując nawet przy tym za bardzo.  
  
Nie sądził, by istniał sens pytania Lovegood, co ma na myśli, mówiąc o „umierającym domu”. Jednak kiedy zbiegali schodkami do piwnicy dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna może wcale nie być tak szalona, za jaką ją miał. Lovegood pociągnęła go przez całą długość pomieszczenia, nie dając mu szans, żeby się dobrze rozejrzał. Przystanęła dopiero pod przeciwległą do schodów ścianą, z dłonią wciąż owiniętą wokół jego palców.  
  
Wyczuł to, zanim zobaczył, jednak widok i tak wypchnął mu powietrze z płuc. Przed jego oczami rozciągała się kamienna ściana, która wyglądała, jakby _ropiała_. Jasny kamień w całości pokryty był czarną naroślą, spływającą od sufitu aż po podłogę. Przeniósł spojrzenie na znajdujące się w pobliżu spróchniałe, poszarzałe półki załamujące się pod ciężarem pustych słoików. Podłoga wokół nich także nabrała tego chorego odcienia i wyglądała tak, jakby miała się zapaść w chwili, w której ktoś postawi na niej nogę. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć zapach pleśni, zbutwiałego drewna i śmierci.  
  
— Harry i Bill próbowali to naprawić, ale dom ich nie lubi — wyszeptała mu do ucha Lovegood, tak, jakby zdradzała jakiś sekret.  
  
Draco odwrócił twarz w kierunku dziewczyny, obserwując jej profil.  
  
— _Czujesz_ magię? — spytał także szeptem, nie dowierzając we własne słowa.  
  
Lovegood uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie odsłaniając zębów, a jej palce owinęły się ciaśniej wokół jego dłoni.  
  
— Napraw to, Draco — powiedziała cicho, zachęcająco, ściskając jego dłoń po raz ostatni, po czym odwróciła się i wbiegła po schodkach na górę, zostawiając go samego z umierającym domem.  
  
Z początku Draco miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko w cholerę i trzasnąć drzwiami, ale im dłużej śledził wzrokiem obumarłe tkanki domu, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie może tego zrobić. Gdy trafił tu po raz pierwszy, ledwo stał o własnych siłach, poza tym język Pottera skutecznie wypchnął z jego umysłu inne myśli, jednak teraz doskonale czuł bariery budynku, cienkie, coraz cieńsze i drżące w swych posadach. Lovegood miała rację – dom umierał, i jeśli nikt nic nie zrobi, prędzej czy później rozsypie się zupełnie tak jak Malfoy Manor.  
  
Nie mając za bardzo pojęcia, czego się od niego wymaga, zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, zatrzymując się tuż przed spróchniałym drewnem. Jego instynkt nie potrzebował większej zachęty, bo już po chwili poczuł wibracje magii, tak jakby wyciągała do niego dłonie, prosząc o pomoc. I Draco wiedział, czego dom potrzebuje i jak go nasycić. Przymknął oczy, pogłębił oddech, rozłożył na bok ramiona, otwierając się na oścież i pozwalając z siebie czerpać, jak z życiodajnego źródła. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś poprzeciągał liny pomiędzy jego kośćmi, które teraz tarły o nie, owijały się coraz mocniej i mocniej, naciągały niemal do niemożliwości i rozwarstwiały go na kolejne, drżące części. Serce zaczęło mu dygotać, potem płuca, potem dłonie. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś rozpłatał skórę na jego nadgarstkach, a następnie wyciągnął na wierzch ścięgna i teraz szarpał je w kierunku ściany, pozostawiając go bezwolnym i pustym.  
  
Zerwał połączenie, czując się tak, jakby wyrywał sobie żyły. Ze zdławionym jękiem opadł na podłogę, gdy nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się dookoła, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że jedynym, co rozjaśniało panujący mrok, było migotliwe światło księżyca wpadające przez piwniczne okna. Czasami zdarzało mu się utracić poczucie czasu podczas rytuałów, ale nigdy nie odpłynął na tyle godzin. Przełknął, krzywiąc się, gdy jego gardło zacisnęło się boleśnie. W ustach miał tak sucho, że język przyklejał mu się do podniebienia.  
  
Powoli zebrał się z podłogi i na chwiejnych nogach ruszył w stronę schodów. Miał wrażenie, że naciągnął każdy mięsień w swoim ciele, ale po chwili, na szczęście, uczucie zaczęło ustępować fali zmęczenia. Wczołgał się na piętro, gdzie niemal po omacku dotarł do sypialni. A potem, nie zważając na ubranie czy buty, padł na łóżko, zasypiając w chwili, w której jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.  
  
***  
  
Obudził się obolały i spragniony. Przypomniał mu się poranek po dniu, w którym usłyszał, jakie zadanie ma wykonać dla Czarnego Pana łącznie ze szczegółami tego, co się stanie z jego rodziną, jeśli zawiedzie. Zaraz po powrocie do domu rzucił się na barek ojca i pił wszystko, co wpadło mu w ręce, nie zważając na etykiety czy smak. Matka zastała go siedzącego na ziemi z butelką brandy opróżnioną do połowy, na której zaciskał trzęsące się palce. „Nie teraz, matko”, powiedział jej tym samym tonem, jakim ojciec mówił: „Nie teraz, Narcyzo”, a ona kiwnęła głową i wyszła z gabinetu bez słowa. Dopiero rano, kiedy obudził się w swoim łóżku, a nie na drewnianej podłodze, jak się tego spodziewał, pozwolił sobie położyć głowę na matczynych kolanach i słuchać zapewnień, że poradzą sobie, cokolwiek ma nadejść.  
  
Teraz też czuł się tak zmęczony i obolały, jakby brzemię całego świata opadło mu na barki. Ale nie było już przy nim matki, jej smukłych palców w jego włosach, kojącego głosu, który zawsze podnosił go na duchu, nieważne, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji by się znalazł. Szansa na to, że wciąż żyła, zmniejszała się z dnia na dzień i rozsądek podpowiadał mu, żeby przestał się łudzić, ale w głębi duszy wciąż tliła się nadzieja nie pozwalająca na zwątpienie.  
  
***  
  
Kierując się do kuchni, zdawał sobie sprawę, że na pewno kogoś tam zastanie, ale miał to w głębokim poważaniu. Czuł się źle; już nie fatalnie, ale nadal źle i był po prostu głodny. Krótkie spotkanie z własnym odbiciem w lustrze w trakcie porannej toalety zaowocowało jedynie ciągiem przekleństw i pogorszeniem nastroju. W tej chwili naprawdę nie obchodziło go nic, poza tym, żeby w końcu coś zjeść.  
  
Los widocznie mu sprzyjał, bo w kuchni napotkał tylko trzy osoby. Potter, Granger i Nathan siedzieli blisko siebie przy stole i jedli bułeczki, które musiała upiec pani Weasley. Chłopiec powiedział coś do Pottera, a ten uśmiechnął się do niego i pochwalił za słuszną uwagę. Na twarzy Nathana znowu zagościł ten pełen zadowolenia wyraz; chyba chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale wtedy Potter zerknął w stronę Dracona i jego przyjazna postawa zamieniła się w tę pełną rezerwy. Draco po prostu podszedł do blatu, chwycił jedną z bułek i przygryzając ją jednocześnie zaczął szperać w szufladzie w poszukiwaniu eliksiru wzmacniającego. Gdy go znalazł, wlał kilka kropel do szklanki, po czym dopełnił ją wodą z kranu. W tej chwili byłby gotów oddać cały swój nieistniejący już majątek za filiżankę kawy z mlekiem i kostką cukru, doprawioną likierem amaretto sprowadzanym specjalnie z San Marino. Niemal mógł wyczuć migdałowy posmak na języku. Niemal. Wrócił do rzeczywistości i usiadł przy drugim końcu stołu, w pełni świadomy ciszy, jaką wywołała jego obecność.  
  
Każdy, kto znał Pottera choć trochę, wiedział, że cierpliwość nie była jego mocną stroną; Draco zdążył wziąć dwa gryzy bułki, kiedy chłopak przysiadł się po przeciwnej stronie stołu i rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.  
  
— Myślałem, że mieliśmy umowę — warknął, zerkając na Granger i chłopca, którzy nawet nie udawali, że nie przysłuchują się ich rozmowie.  
  
— Mógłbyś jaśniej? — poprosił Draco, obserwując Pottera, znużony. Wgryzł się ponownie w bułkę, która była wyjątkowo dobra, zważywszy na ograniczony dobór składników.  
  
— Umowa — powtórzył Potter. — Wychodzisz – informujesz mnie o tym.  
  
W tym momencie Draco zorientował się, że wcale nie odgrywają scenki dla przyglądających im się osób – Potter naprawdę był wkurzony.  
  
— Nigdzie nie wychodziłem — powiedział, poważniejąc.  
  
— Naprawdę? — Brwi Pottera uniosły się w wyrazie powątpiewania. — Mógłbyś mi w takim razie wyjaśnić, gdzie byłeś przez większość wczorajszego popołudnia i nocy?  
  
Tym razem to Draco zmrużył gniewnie oczy; nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś traktował go w ten sposób.  
  
— Może powinieneś zapytać Lovegood? — rzucił ironicznym tonem, przekrzywiając przy tym głowę. — Byłem tutaj — dodał, nie mając ochoty bawić się w podchody. — Naprawiałem w piwnicy rozpadające się bariery, o których najwyraźniej zapomniałeś mi wspomnieć. Ale to nieistotny szczegół, kto by się przejmował groźbą tego, że to wszystko może się rozsypać jak zamek z piasku! — Dopiero, kiedy skończył, dotarło do niego, że ostatnią część wypowiedzi niemal wykrzyczał, wprawiając tym samym Pottera w osłupienie.  
  
— Luna cię tam zaprowadziła? — zapytał w końcu chłopak, wyglądając na zbitego z tropu.  
  
— Tak — odparł gorzko Draco. — Kto by pomyślał, że najbardziej szurnięta osoba, jaka się tu znajduje, będzie mieć więcej rozsądku od was wszystkich razem wziętych.  
  
— Pracowaliśmy nad tym z Billem — wycedził twardo Potter.  
  
— Och, zauważyłem waszą ciężką pracę! — Jego głos aż ociekał sarkazmem, który tylko bardziej drażnił Pottera; chłopak wyglądał, jakby ledwo udawało mu się zachować spokój. — Była szczególnie widoczna w miejscach, gdzie ta pierdolona ściana zaczęła _ropieć_!  
  
— Malfoy...  
  
— Co byś zrobił, gdyby bariery padły, co? — przerwał mu Draco.  
  
— Mamy w zanadrzu inne miejsce...  
  
— I to jest twoje rozwiązanie?! — Draco nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. — Naprawdę lepiej ryzykować przenosinami do jakiegoś innego budynku, niż naprawić ten, który jest strzeżony przez starożytną magię?  
  
— To było wyjście awaryjne — powiedział dobitnie Potter.  
  
— Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. — Wypił połowę szklanki, starając się uspokoić. — Dlaczego, do cholery, mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?  
  
— Odkryliśmy to niedawno — odparł Potter, jakby to miało być dobre wyjaśnienie. — Poza tym mieliśmy nadzieję, że po usunięciu wewnętrznego punktu aportacyjnego bariery się odbudują.  
  
— Czekaj... Mieliście nadzieję, że bariery odbudują się _same_? — upewnił się Draco. — Czy ty się słyszysz?  
  
— Lepiej powiedz, czy się udało — rzucił Potter, urywając temat, póki obaj jeszcze nad sobą panowali.  
  
Draco westchnął i dopił resztę wody; od razu poczuł się trochę lepiej, ból zelżał, a myśli wyklarowały się, odciążając przemęczony umysł.  
  
— To nie jest jednorazowa sprawa, ale jestem pewny, że zniszczenia się trochę cofnęły, więc jest nadzieja, że uda się zaleczyć całość. — Potarł dłonią oczy. — Będzie to jednak wymagało ogromnych nakładów energii związanych z tym, że nie mogę użyć różdżki.  
  
Potter musiał wpaść na jakiś pomysł, którym nie chciał się dzielić w obecności Granger, bo zaproponował obojętnym tonem:  
  
— Może pokażesz mi, co udało ci się zrobić?  
  
Draco zaryzykował spojrzenie na Granger i zauważył, że dziewczyna przygląda im się podejrzliwie. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby zaczęła się czegoś domyślać.  
  
— Chodź — rzucił do Pottera, podnosząc się ze stołu.  
  
Dopiero gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, odcięci od obcych oczu i uszu wieloma zamkniętymi drzwiami, Draco zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go, od kiedy spotkał Nathana:  
  
— Co tu robi ten dzieciak?  
  
— Nathan? — upewnił się Potter; Draco kiwnął głową. — Ma kłopoty ze snem. Tej nocy, w której nastąpił atak, szlajał się z nudów po korytarzu. Co? — przerwał, widząc minę Dracona. — To drugoroczny Gryfon, miej to na uwadze. Więc był na korytarzu, kiedy śmierciożercy zaatakowali. McGonagall zajmowała się młodszymi dziećmi, ale Nathan wcześniej wpadł na Charliego, który nie chciał ryzykować, więc zgarnął go ze sobą.  
  
— Gryfoni i wasze pomysły — prychnął pod nosem.  
  
— Żałuj, że nie słyszałeś jego planu na magiczne ulepszenie telewizora tak, żeby działał także na terenie Hogwartu. — Potter parsknął na wspomnienie. — Chyba każdy mugolak choć raz o czymś takim pomyślał.  
  
— Chwila. — Draco zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zaczekał, aż Potter odwróci się w jego kierunku. — Nathan nie jest mugolakiem — powiedział, uważnie obserwując twarz chłopaka.  
  
— Em, jest — sprzeciwił się Potter. — O co ci chodzi?  
  
— Słyszałem jak gra, czułem jego magię — mówił Draco, przysuwając się coraz bliżej Pottera. — To nie jest magia mugolaka. Jest zbyt czysta, zbyt pierwotna.  
  
— Znowu zaczynasz z tym rasistowskim gównem? — Potter przewrócił oczami, brzmiąc na zirytowanego.  
  
— Stwierdzam fakty — upierał się Draco. — Zawsze mogę je sprawdzić... _na własną rękę_ — zaakcentował.  
  
Tak, jak się spodziewał, Potter przestał udawać, że nie wie, o co chodzi.  
  
— Zostaw to — powiedział poważnie. — To naprawdę nie jest istotne.  
  
— Czyli przyznajesz mi rację? — spytał, stając tak blisko Pottera, że jego twarz zaczęła mu się rozmazywać przed oczami.  
  
— A przestaniesz drążyć? — odparł Potter, odsuwając się o krok.  
  
— Może. — Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się niewinnie.  
  
Potter tylko pokręcił głową, po czym ruszył w kierunku schodów, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
  
***  
  
— Faktycznie wygląda lepiej — powiedział Potter kilka minut później, podczas egzaminowania skażonego miejsca w piwnicy. Ropiejąca część nie zniknęła, ale zmniejszyła się nieco; teraz otoczona była kilkucentymetrowym szarym pasem, ciemniejszym od kamiennej ściany, ale widocznie „suchym” w porównaniu z niezdrową czernią. Jedna z półek także wyglądała, jakby przestała gnić. — Myślisz, że mógłbyś użyć mojej magii do naprawy reszty? Tak, jak to zrobiłeś podczas rytuału?  
  
Draco spodziewał się tego pytania, więc zdążył dobrze przemyśleć odpowiedź.  
  
— Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłem, ale mam wrażenie, że takie rzeczy działają na zasadzie instynktu — odparł. — Zawsze warto spróbować.  
  
Potter przytaknął i wrócił do błądzenia wzrokiem po ścianie.  
  
— Myślisz, że Granger domyśla się, że lubisz eksplorować językiem moje gardło? — spytał Draco obojętnym tonem, zupełnie, jakby pytanie dotyczyło pogody.  
  
Potter obrócił się gwałtownie; jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie.  
  
— Em... — zaczął. — Skąd takie podejrzenie?  
  
— Dziwnie się na nas patrzyła.  
  
Potter przeklął szpetnie i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń; Draco niemal był w stanie usłyszeć, jak pracuje jego mózg. W końcu odparł:  
  
— Wie, że coś tu nie gra i próbuje to rozgryźć, ale nie sądzę, żeby... Nie, chyba nie.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową i podszedł do chłopaka, stając po jego prawej stronie. Porównując ilość skażenia do czasu, jaki zajmowała jego naprawa, zapowiadało się dużo roboty.  
  
— Bill powiedział, że dom chronią dwie bariery — podjął po chwili Potter. — Jedna, rodowa, nałożona bezpośrednio na dom, a druga na całą posesję.  
  
— Nie sprawdzałem, ale to by się zgadzało — przyznał Draco. — Malfoy Manor działało na podobnych zasadach.  
  
— Dobrze, że tu jesteś. — Spojrzał na Pottera i dostrzegł, że ten przypatruje mu się z uśmiechem, który zawsze przyspieszał jego puls. — Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo, ale nie masz tu wrogów. — Draco prychnął. — Nie, poważnie. Połowę przekupiłeś już jedzeniem, reszta także powinna zrozumieć, że jesteś po naszej stronie, kiedy usłyszy o naprawianiu barier. Są nieufni, bo takie mamy czasy.  
  
— Są nieufni przez to — rzucił Draco, podwijając rękaw szaty i wskazując na Mroczny Znak. Zadrżał, kiedy Potter delikatnie przesunął po nim palcami; otoczył dłonią jego nadgarstek, jakby chciał mieć pewność, że nie ucieknie.  
  
— Ja ci ufam — powiedział poważnie, patrząc mu w oczy; nawet nie mrugnął. — Czy to wystarczy? — Zanim Draco zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, dodał: — Muszę wiedzieć, czy tu zostaniesz. Czy mogę na tobie polegać.  
  
Draco miał pewność, że choć Potter go trzymał, puściłby, jeśli tylko spróbowałby się odsunąć, i ta pewność sprawiła, że pozwolił sobie na chwilę szczerości.  
  
— Nie wiem — odparł. — Nie mogę ci nic zagwarantować. Ale postaram się.  
  
Potter uśmiechnął się smutno.  
  
— To mi wystarczy.  
  
***  
  
W kolejnych dniach Draco żył według pewnego schematu: wstawał, jadł to, co odłożyła mu pani Weasley i pracował nad naprawą barier. Zrobili z Potterem kilka podejść, by użyć jego magii, ale wkrótce okazało się to bezcelowe – dom nie odpowiadał na nikogo poza Draconem i chcąc nie chcąc, musieli odpuścić.  
  
Bezsenność znów zawitała w drzwiach Dracona; był w stanie zasnąć tylko po godzinach spędzonych na naprawianiu barier, kiedy zwyczajnie padał z wyczerpania, ale nawet wtedy jego odpoczynek nie trwał długo. Nauczony doświadczeniem, wiedział, że nie ma sensu leżeć w łóżku i gapić się w sufit, więc korzystał z tego czasu i dokładnie zwiedzał dom, sprawdzając, czy gdzieś jeszcze nie zachowały się jakieś ślady tarczy. Tak właściwie nie szukał niczego konkretnego, jednak Grimmauld Place wciąż pozostawało najlepszym, na co trafił, więc postąpiłby zwyczajnie lekkomyślnie, gdyby nie przetrząsnął wszystkich zakamarków domu. Niestety poza jego zasięgiem były zajęte sypialnie – jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby ktoś przyłapał go tam, gdzie nie powinien wchodzić.  
  
W tę noc nie mógł zasnąć w ogóle; światło księżycowe zdawało się tak jasne jak dzienne, a wszystkie próby zasłonięcia oczu nie przynosiły upragnionej ciemności. Przez dziesięć minut wpatrywał się w wycinki z gazet, których treść znał już na pamięć, po czym przeklął pod nosem i zsunął się z łóżka. Wyszedł na korytarz, nie przejmując się faktem, że ma na sobie wyłącznie bawełniane spodnie od piżamy. Zamierzał tylko zejść do kuchni i skorzystać z kilku kropli eliksiru nasennego; taka dawka była idealna – pomagała zasnąć, ale nie pogłębiała snu na tyle, by pojawiły się problemy z wybudzeniem, gdyby coś się stało.  
  
Od razu, gdy wyszedł na korytarz, jego uwagę przykuł snop światła wydobywający się przez uchylone drzwi łazienki. Pomimo tego, że zawsze poruszał się cicho i tak podwoił swoje wysiłki, chcąc uniknąć spotkania z tą osobą, kimkolwiek by ona nie była. Zdążył już minąć drzwi łazienki, kiedy dotarł do niego chrapliwy głos:  
  
— Weź się w garść, weź się w garść, _weź się w garść_...  
  
Zamarł, gdy rozpoznał, do kogo należał. Nie miał pewności, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że w łazience znajduje się tylko jedna osoba. Podszedł do drzwi i zajrzał przez szczelinę do środka. Potter stał nad umywalką ze spuszczoną głową; jego palce zaciskały się na kamiennym brzegu tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie. Ciało chłopaka falowało przy każdym świszczącym oddechu; wytarta koszulka kleiła mu się do ciała w miejscach, gdzie wilgoć odcinała się kolorem na tle szarego materiału. Okulary leżały na brzegu umywalki kompletnie zapomniane.  
  
W przypływie impulsu wślizgnął się do środka i ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi; klamka kliknęła cicho, ale to wystarczyło, by Potter poderwał głowę i zrównał się z nim spojrzeniem w lustrze. To było tak, jakby trafili do innej rzeczywistości, w której ich role kompletnie się odwróciły. Potter jednak nie odegrał swojej poprawnie, bo nie sięgnął po różdżkę; wpatrywał się uparcie w lustro tak samo zagubiony, jak wtedy, kiedy zdradzał Draconowi, dlaczego nie powiedział nikomu o punkcie aportacyjnym. Nie odezwał się nawet jednym słowem; czekał.  
  
Draco czuł się dziwnie nierealnie, kiedy zbliżał się ku niemu, stawiając bose stopy na zimnych kafelkach. Zatrzymał się krok za chłopakiem, dając mu przestrzeń. Potter jednak sięgnął dłonią za siebie i to był ostatni znak, jakiego potrzebował. Nie zawahał się, gdy obejmował ramionami talię chłopaka, opierał podbródek na jego barku, przyciskał plecy do swojej piersi. Dalej na siebie nie spoglądali, zamknięci w odbitym świecie; dwaj buntownicy odwracający przypisany im los do góry nogami.  
  
— Lepię się od potu — wydusił Potter, drżąc lekko.  
  
— Mam to gdzieś — odparł Draco i jakby na potwierdzenie własnych słów złożył lekki pocałunek za uchem chłopaka, smakując słonej skóry. Potter wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk przypominający zduszony szloch, ale napięcie w jego ciele ustąpiło i zapadł się głębiej w objęcia Dracona. — Co się stało?  
  
— Wiesz, że mnie i Voldemorta łączy pewna więź, prawda? — zaczął słabym głosem; jego mokre palce zacisnęły się na dłoniach Dracona, przytrzymując je w miejscu. Draco kiwnął głową. — Wszyscy myślą, że teraz jestem w stanie ją zablokować.  
  
— A nie jesteś? — spytał Draco, starając się, by jego głos nie wyrażał niepokoju.  
  
— Nie we śnie. — Draco wzmocnił swój uścisk, jakby mogło to w jakiś sposób pomóc. — Kiedy zniknąłeś, w ogóle przestałem ją blokować. Miałem nadzieję, że zobaczę cię w którejś wizji i będę wiedział... Teraz trudniej mi to kontrolować.  
  
— Harry — powiedział, po raz pierwszy świadomie używając imienia chłopaka.  
  
— Nic nie rozumiesz — wyszeptał Potter głosem na skraju załamania.  
  
— Myślisz, że dlaczego wróciłem? — Wiedział, że traci kontrolę nad emocjami, co było słyszalne w jego tonie, ale przestał się tym przejmować. Potter zamknął oczy, odcinając się od tego dziwnego, lustrzanego połączenia. — Co zobaczyłeś? — Chłopak pokręcił głową, a na jego twarzy pojawił się bolesny grymas.  
  
— Mugole — odparł krótko; Draco nie musiał drążyć. — Najgorsze nie jest to, że to wszystko widzę, ale to, że to wszystko czuję. — Otworzył oczy, w których teraz kryła się odraza i gniew; jego paznokcie wpiły się boleśnie w skórę Dracona. — Czuję przyjemność, gdy ten skurwiel kogoś torturuje albo morduje, albo kiedy patrzy na to, co robią inni. Czuję czystą, niezmąconą satysfakcję. Czuję władzę. To obrzydliwe.  
  
— To nie jesteś ty — zapewnił go Draco, zagłuszając tę część niego przypominającą mu o nocy, w której Viorica uciekła z Hogwartu. O nocy, w której Potter bez mrugnięcia okiem rzucił Sectumsemprę, a jego oczy na moment zabłysły czerwienią.  
  
— Jesteś pewny? — zapytał Potter; jego paznokcie zagłębiły się jeszcze mocniej w dłoń Dracona. — Są chwile, w których nie widzę różnicy.  
  
— Ale ja widzę. — To mówiąc, złapał chłopaka za ramiona i obrócił twarzą do siebie.  
  
Chyba nigdy wcześniej spojrzenie Pottera nie było tak intensywne, jak teraz. Czuł się pod nim nagi i bezbronny; miał wrażenie, że nieosłonięte okularami oczy chłopaka zaglądają mu do dna duszy. A wtedy, zupełnie jak w ten wieczór, kiedy ukryli się we wnęce korytarza, wciąż nabuzowani od emocji i resztek zielonego alkoholu, Potter zawiesił wzrok na jego ustach.  
  
Draco zamknął przestrzeń między nimi, muskając delikatnie wargi chłopaka. Potter oddał pocałunek z większą stanowczością, wsuwając palce we włosy Dracona i przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Całowali się znacznie dłużej, z o wiele większą potrzebą, niż wcześniej; Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, w jakim kierunku to zmierza, ale nie zrobił nic, by to powstrzymać. Palce Pottera wędrowały po jego szyi, ramionach, plecach, jakby pragnął zagarnąć go w całości.  
  
Zatrzymał dłonie na biodrach Pottera, przesuwając opuszkami palców po odkrytej skórze między koszulką a bawełnianymi spodniami. Z ust chłopaka wydobył się drżący oddech; odsunął ręce Dracona, biorąc jednocześnie krok w tył. Draco zastygł, niepewny, co zrobił nie tak, ale w tej samej chwili Potter ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę i odrzucił ją gdzieś na bok. Draco przełknął, sunąc wzrokiem po bladym ciele, ubranym jedynie w światłocień.  
  
— Chcesz to przerwać? — zapytał Potter, wyglądając nagle niepewnie.  
  
— Czy wyglądam, jakbym chciał to przerwać? — odparł ochrypłe, spoglądając znacząco na wypukłość w swoich spodniach.  
  
Potter przygryzł wargę, odgarniając jednocześnie z czoła mokre kosmyki; na jego policzki wpłynął lekki rumieniec.  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia, co robię — przyznał otwarcie.  
  
— No to jest nas dwóch — rzucił Draco, także grając w otwarte karty.  
  
Po chwili znów byli pochłonięci dotykiem i ciepłem drugiego ciała. Draco działał na zasadzie instynktu, pozwalając językowi badać wnętrze cudzych ust, dłoniom teksturę cudzej skóry. W niczym nie przypominało to jego wcześniejszych doświadczeń – czuł się świadomy każdego nerwu, każdego ruchu, jaki wykonywał, każdego oddechu owiewającego mu szyję.  
  
Skórę pokrywała mu gęsia skórka, ale nie był pewny, czy było to wynikiem stania na zimnych kafelkach czy dotyku ciepłych dłoni. Gdy przygryzł płatek ucha Pottera, z gardła chłopaka wydobył się zduszony śmiech; Draco skupił się wtedy na jego szyi, byle tylko nie myśleć o tym, co ten dźwięk z nim zrobił.  
  
Dłonie Pottera wędrowały po jego ciele, badając dokładnie wszystkie miejsca, w których załamywało się światło. Kiedy poczuł usta w tym znienawidzonym wgłębieniu pod prawym obojczykiem, nie wytrzymał; wiedział, że jeśli mu nie przeszkodzi, to się rozpadnie, więc popchnął go na ścianę, całując mocno i zaborczo. Odsunął się nieco, by móc dobrze widzieć twarz Pottera w chwili, w której wsuwał dłoń za pasek jego spodni. Nie spodziewał się sprzeciwu, ale nie spodziewał się także tego, że chłopak od razu odwzajemni się tym samym. Odpychając wszelkie wątpliwości, pozwolił sobie po prostu czuć, zatracić się w przyjemności dawania i przyjmowania.  
  
Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy Potter zacisnął palce wolnej dłoni na jego karku, a następnie zesztywniał. Draco potrzebował jeszcze kilku sekund; wgryzł się w bark chłopaka, gdy świat stał się na moment zbyt jasny i lekki; przez chwilę jedynie ciężko oddychali zatopieni w sobie.  
  
— Chciałbym mieć zmieniacz czasu, choćby tylko po to, by móc teraz cofnąć się o pół roku wstecz i powiedzieć mojemu przeszłemu ja, co właśnie zrobiłem — powiedział Potter, brzmiąc na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Draco wynurzył się z jego szyi i zobaczył, że chłopak szeroko się uśmiecha. — Zapłaciłbym, żeby zobaczyć swoją minę.  
  
— W moim przypadku moje przeszłe ja zapewne szukałoby podstępu — podjął, zastanawiając się nad hipotetyczną sytuacją. — Obstawiłoby przegrany zakład.  
  
— Ej! — krzyknął Potter, uderzając go w ramię. Wykrzywił twarz w rozgniewanym grymasie, ale co chwila się uśmiechał, psując efekt.  
  
Draco podszedł do kranu i odkręcił wodę; przerażającym odkryciem był dla niego fakt, że wcale nie wstrząsnęło nim zmywanie z dłoni nasienia innego mężczyzny, nie mówiąc już, że chodziło właśnie o Pottera. Chłopak stanął tuż obok niego i także wsadził ręce pod strumień. Parsknął śmiechem, gdy dostrzegł w lustrze ślad zębów Dracona na swoim barku.  
  
— Muszę wracać do siebie — powiedział chwilę później Potter, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik. — Rona mógłbyś wynieść razem z łóżkiem i by się nie obudził, ale Neville nie zaśnie, dopóki nie wrócę.  
  
— To jego problem — odparł buntowniczo Draco.  
  
— Wiesz, co mam na myśli. — Potter nie wyglądał na chętnego, żeby wychodzić; odwiesił ręcznik i podszedł do Dracona, spoglądając na niego z powagą. — Dziękuję. Za to, co powiedziałeś. — Otworzył usta, zapewne chcąc coś jeszcze dodać, ale Draco pocałował go mocno.  
  
— Wracaj, zanim Longbottom sam tu przylezie — rzucił, starając się, by jego ton zabrzmiał śmiertelnie poważnie. — Może i zrzucił parę kilo, ale nadal nie mam ochoty na trójkąt, jeśli on będzie brał w nim udział.  
  
Potter potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Cmoknął Dracona w usta i szybko wyszedł z łazienki, nie oglądając się za siebie, jakby bał się, że jeszcze się rozmyśli.  
  
Draco na wszelki wypadek odczekał chwilę, zanim sam wyszedł na korytarz; nigdy nie można było mieć pewności, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie czai się w jakimś kącie. Gdy ponownie obierał trasę do kuchni, zauważył, że wyjątkowo jasne światło księżyca przestało mu już doskwierać.


	21. Chapter 21

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zima skończy się jeszcze przed nadejściem marca; małe kupki przybrudzonego śniegu dało się zliczyć na palcach, powietrze nadal było mroźne, ale przez jasne chmury przebijało coraz więcej światła. Jednak nadchodząca wiosna nie niosła ze sobą przesłania świeżości i życia, tak jak zasłyszany o poranku śpiew ptaków nie skłaniał nikogo do uśmiechu. Niepokój wypełniał już nie tylko serca – miało się wrażenie, że wsączał się także w ściany, w podłogi, w powietrze, które smakowało wiszącą w nim groźbą.  
  
W ciągu dwóch tygodni nastąpiły cztery masywne ataki na pomniejsze czarodziejskie wioski; mugolskich nikt przecież nie liczył. Magiczny pergamin codziennie zapełniał się nowymi nazwiskami poległych zapisanymi czcionką tak drobną, że niemal nieczytelną. W zaczarowanych galeonach nie przybywało ciepła i pozostawała jedynie nadzieja, że to wina zaklęcia, które nie wytrzymało próby odległości, a nie tego, że palce mogące ogrzać monety były równie zimne, co złoty metal.  
  
Draco czuł, że to wszystko już nie potrwa długo. Skrupulatnie schodził do piwnicy i rozprawiał się ze znajdującym się tam skażeniem, a kiedy się tym nie zajmował, organizował sobie czas, jak tylko potrafił. W tej chwili najgorszym, co mógł zrobić, było siedzenie i pozwolenie myślom na przejęcie kontroli. W efekcie znalazł ukryty pokój wypełniony bezwartościowymi bibelotami, a także dogłębnie przejrzał zawartość spiżarni w poszukiwaniu choćby jednego składnika, którym mógłby zasilić zapasy Severusa. Szybko jednak musiał pogodzić się z klęską. Pomimo wielu czarów konserwujących, składniki nie zachowały się odpowiednio – albo zgniły, albo zasuszyły się do tego stopnia, że samo poruszenie słoika sprawiało, że rozsypywały się w proch. Nawet słynący z wytrzymałości róg jednorożca wyglądał jak blady kamień pokryty mchem.  
  
***  
  
Dzień po ich spotkaniu w łazience Potter pojawił się u niego w pokoju. Było już grubo po północy; Draco siedział przy biurku i wypisywał na pergaminie wszystkie znane mu rośliny o właściwościach uspokajających w nadziei, że pomoże mu to w poszukiwaniach antidotum, kiedy drzwi sypialni uchyliły się i do środka wślizgnął się Potter.  
  
— Nie śpisz — powiedział bez zaskoczenia w głosie, spoglądając na zapaloną świecę i w pełni ubranego Dracona siedzącego przy biurku. Sam miał na sobie piżamę, a jego włosy były bardziej potargane niż zwykle, co wskazywało na to, że przynajmniej próbował zasnąć.  
  
— Już nie martwisz się Longbottomem? — zapytał Draco, odkładając pióro i odchylając się na krześle, żeby go lepiej widzieć. Światło księżyca nie sięgało do miejsca, w którym stał chłopak, ale i tak było widać, że jest niespokojny. W sumie Potter rzadko bywał ostatnio rozluźniony, od tego wypadałoby zacząć.  
  
— Niech sobie myśli, co chce — odparł chłopak z ręką nadal zaciśniętą na drzwiach na wysokości swojej głowy. — Mogę zostać? — wydusił w końcu.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz — odpowiedział Draco obojętnym tonem, w sercu pragnąc jednak, by Potter nie wychodził.  
  
Chłopak kiwnął głową i zamknął drzwi. Chwilę później przysiadał już na biurku, zaglądając do listy, którą sporządził Draco.  
  
— Nadrabiasz braki z zielarstwa? — spytał zadziornie, uśmiechając się krzywo; humor musiał mu się poprawić.  
  
— To do eliksiru — odparł Draco tonem, którego używał wobec Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.  
  
— Hm, czyli to dla Snape'a, tak? — Potter rzucił okiem na listę raz jeszcze, jakby starał się wyłapać coś szczególnego.  
  
— Tak, dla niego — powiedział Draco, a w piersi zakłuło go boleśnie, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że to najszczersza prawda. — Dlaczego nie śpisz? — zmienił temat, blokując jednocześnie niechciane uczucia.  
  
— Nie mogłem zasnąć — przyznał Potter, wzruszając ramionami. Podniósł spojrzenie znad pergaminu i zatrzymał je na Draconie, marszcząc przy tym brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
  
— Co? — zapytał go Draco, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

 

Potter nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego zsunął się z biurka i podszedł do Dracona, by po chwili wahania wspiąć się zwinnie na krzesło i usiąść mu na kolanach.  
  
— Myślałem, że będzie bardziej... dziwnie — powiedział, moszcząc się wygodniej.  
  
— Na pewno jest ciężko — rzucił Draco, czym zarobił sobie uderzenie w ramię.  
  
Potter miał rację, powinno być dziwnie, ale zamiast tego to wszystko wydawało się naturalne i po prostu na miejscu. Oparł dłonie o uda Pottera, a wtedy poczuł jego palce na szyi i karku. Podniósł głowę akurat w porę, by spotkać się z ustami chłopaka. To było dobre, zarówno nacisk warg, jak i paznokci, zagłębiających mu się w skórę nie na tyle mocno, by powodować ból. Polubił także ciężar na swoich kolanach, chociaż podejrzewał, że nie jest to opcja na dłuższy czas. Potter oderwał się od niego dopiero wtedy, kiedy ich wargi były już opuchnięte, a dłonie znalazły drogę pod ubrania. Oblizał usta i wysunął palce z włosów Dracona, które musiały być w tym momencie ruiną, zważywszy na to, co przed chwilą z nimi robił. Ześlizgnął się z kolan Dracona i podszedł do łóżka, siadając na nim z wahaniem.  
  
— Muszę wziąć prysznic — zaznaczył od razu Draco; skóra zaczynała go swędzieć na samą myśl, że mógłby położyć się bez tego spać.  
  
— Zaczekam — odparł spokojnie Potter. — Chyba, że nie chcesz... — dodał z większą niepewnością, pocierając dłońmi posłanie.  
  
— Zostań — rzucił Draco i przeklął się w myślach za to, jak desperacko to zabrzmiało. Potter podniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się lekko. Draco odchrząknął. — Zaraz wracam — podjął, kiedy wyciągał z szuflady czystą parę bokserek. Sięgnął po ręcznik i wyszedł z pokoju, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
  
Odetchnął głęboko dopiero, kiedy znalazł się w łazience. Prysznic jak zwykle mu pomógł – rozluźnił mięśnie i odciążył umysł. Nie spieszył się, starannie szorując skórę centymetr po centymetrze. Oszczędzał zarówno wodę jak i mydło, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby myć się rzadziej. Na samą myśl czuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie.  
  
Gdy wracał do sypialni, był znaczniej spokojniejszy niż w chwili, w której z niej wychodził. Wiedział, że za drzwiami czeka na niego Potter, ale nie analizował tego, co się za chwilę stanie, bo miał pewność co do najważniejszej rzeczy – po wszystkim nie będzie czuł do siebie wstrętu. Uniósł podbródek i przywołał na usta nonszalancki uśmiech, po czym wszedł do sypialni.  
  
Nie potrafiłby opisać, co dokładnie poczuł, widząc Pottera wtulonego w jego poduszkę; na twarzy chłopaka wreszcie pojawiło się rozluźnienie, a okulary śmiesznie przekrzywiły mu się na nosie. Draco zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, następnie przeniósł wciąż palącą się świecę z biurka na szafkę nocną. Potter nawet nie drgnął, gdy zsuwał mu z nosa okulary, jednak kiedy materac zaskrzypiał pod ciężarem ciała Dracona, poderwał głowę, otwierając szeroko oczy, i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie.  
  
— Wcale nie śpię — obwieścił ochrypłym głosem, zezując na Dracona.  
  
Czując nieznane ciepło rozlewające mu się w piersi, Draco pochylił się i lekko musnął ustami wargi chłopaka.  
  
— Nic się nie stało — szepnął, wsuwając się pod okrycie. — Przyda ci się trochę odpoczynku.  
  
— Czyli nadal mogę zostać? — spytał Potter, gdy chwilę później leżeli już ramię w ramię.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz.  
  
A potem zdmuchnął świecę.  
  
***  
  
Potter zaczął pojawiać się u niego niemal każdej kolejnej nocy. Czasem przychodził chwilę po północy i wychodził chwilę przed świtem, czasem wpadał tylko na godzinę lub dwie. W większości wypadków dochodziło do czegoś więcej, ale zdarzały się noce, w których Potter po prostu wsuwał się pod kołdrę i przytulał do pleców Dracona, oddychając głęboko. Całował wtedy jego kark i owijał się wokół niego ciaśniej. Zdarzały się też takie, w których wpadał do pokoju roztrzęsiony i, nie czekając na jakiekolwiek zaproszenie, wpijał się w wargi Dracona, będąc na równi zaborczym, co zdesperowanym. Draco wiedział, że Potter musiał chwilę wcześniej doświadczać tych upiornych wizji, więc pozwalał mu na tę nadgorliwość, na namiętność płynącą wyłącznie z chęci zapomnienia. Sobie także przyzwalał na więcej, przeplatając przyjemność bólem, drapiąc, gryząc, szarpiąc. Wiedział, że Potter tego potrzebował, że w tym momencie musi zdjąć ciężar z jego barków, uwolnić go, dać mu ukojenie.  
  
Już po pierwszej z tych nocy, kiedy Potter wszedł do jego sypialni bez pukania, dygocząc jak w febrze i oczekując zrozumienia pomimo braku słów, po tym, jak wzajemne zaufanie weszło na znacznie wyższy, nowy poziom, Draco zrozumiał, że i on tego potrzebuje, tego rodzaju wyzwolenia, które cudze palce wyrywają z niego niemal siłą, pozostawiając po sobie sińce, zadrapania i ślady po zębach, które pieką, promieniują i palą, które sprawiają, że czuje się niemożliwie wręcz żywy.  
  
***  
  
Wydarł się koszmarowi tak gwałtownie, że niemal zachłysnął się śliną. Chłodne powietrze natychmiast owiało mu mokrą skórę, powodując drżenie. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł dotyk na swoim brzuchu; potrzebował kilku sekund, by sobie przypomnieć, gdzie i z kim się znajduje. Potter mruknął coś przez sen, a potem przysunął się do niego, obejmując go w pasie. Draco powoli nabrał powietrza w płuca i z powrotem opadł plecami na wilgotne prześcieradło. Chwilę później jedna z nóg Pottera wspięła się na jego biodro; oparł dłoń o odsłonięte kolano chłopaka, po czym powędrował w górę po udzie, aż do materiału bokserek. Wsuwał pod niego palce na pół długości i cofał się, i znów zakradał, zastanawiając się, kiedy bariera nagości padnie, bo w końcu i ona paść musi, grzebiąc w swoich ruinach ostatnie ślady skrępowania.  
  
Bezsenność miała w sobie choć tyle litości, by pozwolić mu na klarowność myśli; po jakimś czasie rozwiązał zagadkę migreny, jaką powodowało zbyt długie przebywanie w pokoju Regulusa – doszedł do wniosku, że został on tak zaczarowany, aby dawać wytchnienie tym, którym uda się w nim zasnąć, jednak jakikolwiek by ten czar nie był, nie potrafił uśpić demonów Dracona.  
  
Potter mruknął coś przez sen i owinął się wokół niego ciaśniej, poza tym spał spokojnie. Kiedy Draco raz zapytał go, czemu ryzykuje zakradając się tu tak często, odparł, że to jedyne miejsce, w którym może swobodnie oddychać. Draco wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy była to sprawka jedynie magii pokoju.  
  
Przewrócił się na bok; Potter automatycznie objął go w pasie i wcisnął nos w jego włosy. Spanie z kimś w łóżku było dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym, bo choć zdarzało się w przeszłości, nigdy nie cechowało się to taką intymnością. Potterowi to wszystko także nie przychodziło naturalnie; uczyli się siebie nawzajem, poznając nie tylko swoje ciała, ale przede wszystkim to, co znajdowało się znacznie głębiej; niepewnymi krokami przemieszczali się po ukrytych miejscach niedostępnych dla nikogo innego. Uczyli się swoich blizn, przesuwając po nich palcami, jakby potrafili je wymazać samym dotykiem. Rozmawiali, przywołując utracone barwy w obrazach, by choć na chwilę wypchnąć szarość poza ramy pokoju. Milczeli, gdy słowa miały zbyt wielki ciężar dla tego, co znajdowało się na zewnątrz ich ust.  
  
W tych chwilach na przełomie północy i świtu, kiedy wszystkie reguły i zakazy dawno przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, kiedy zanurzał palce w gęstwinie czarnych włosów, która tak mocno kontrastowała z jego jasną skórą, kiedy ciężar w płucach pozwalał mu na kilka głębszych wdechów, Draco po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się wolny. Czasami naprawdę łatwo było zapomnieć, że tuż za oknem trwa wojna, że ludzie wciąż umierają, a świat martwieje zupełnie jak kwiat pozbawiony wody.  
  
Potter mimo wszystko wciąż potrafił się śmiać i udowodnił Draconowi, że on sam także nadal jest do tego zdolny. Dowiódł tego choćby wtedy, gdy wykradł klonom papierosa z ich supertajnego papierosowego składziku, a następnie wypalił go razem z Draconem pod osłoną nocy; cieszyli się z tego jak pierwszoroczniacy, którzy po raz pierwszy złamali zasady i uszło im to na sucho. Albo wtedy, gdy przeszukiwał szafę Regulusa, próbując znaleźć jakiś ciepły sweter, i dał się Draconowi namówić na przymierzenie bardzo eleganckiej, wyjściowej szaty – zupełnie innej od tej, jaką miał na sobie na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym.  
  
— Czuję się jak idiota — powiedział wtedy; Draco w tym czasie zapinał wokół jego nadgarstka mankiet rękawa ozdobionego wyszukanym, szmaragdowym ornamentem.  
  
Oczywiście nic sobie nie robił ze słów chłopaka, zbyt skupiony na układaniu kołnierza. Kiedy skończył, wygładził fałdy i obszedł Pottera dookoła, dokładnie mu się przyglądając w poszukiwaniu zagnieceń. Następnie stanął tuż przed nim i wplótł palce w jego włosy, próbując nadać im jakiś ludzki wygląd, ale szybko się poddał. Z dnia na dzień nabierał pewności, że to właśnie te cholerne włosy przyjęły na siebie całą moc Zaklęcia Zabijającego i teraz sterczą każdy w inną stronę, szydząc ze wszystkich posiadających choć odrobinę dobrego smaku.  
  
— Wyglądasz... — zaczął, obejmując spojrzeniem całą postać Pottera.  
  
— Jak idiota — wszedł mu w słowo chłopak, wymawiając te słowa takim tonem, jakby obwieszczał coś oczywistego.  
  
— ...dobrze — dokończył Draco, uśmiechając się znacząco. Musiał przyznać, że nawet ciemne półksiężyce pod oczami chłopaka nie odebrały im blasku. — Naprawdę dobrze.  
  
— Myślisz? — Na twarzy Pottera pojawiło się wahanie, jakby naprawdę brał pod uwagę zdanie Dracona. — Może powinienem nosić takie wdzianka częściej. Chociaż nie — podrapał się po szyi — ten kołnierz drapie jak skurwysyn.  
  
Draco pacnął go karcąco w dłoń, zupełnie jak miała to w zwyczaju matka, gdy był mały i szarpał za elegancki żabot; do tej pory nie cierpiał tej konkretnej ozdoby.  
  
— Ta szata ma wyglądać, a nie być wygodna — upomniał Pottera, także tonem swojej matki.  
  
— Słodki Merlinie, ty mówisz poważnie. — Potter patrzył na niego w taki sposób, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. — Drut kolczasty też byś założył, gdyby dobrze wyglądał?  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie i nachylił w stronę Pottera, szepcząc mu do ucha:  
  
— Może po prostu lubię, jak boli?  
  
W chwili, gdy te słowa opuściły jego usta, umysł zalały mu wspomnienia z rumuńskich lochów, sączące się niczym ropiejące rany. Nagle świat znów stał się zimny, ciemny i wilgotny.  
  
— Draco? — Dotarło do niego, że drży, a Potter coraz mocniej zaciska palce wokół jego ramion. — Wszystko w porządku?  
  
— Nie — odparł szczerze, dziwiąc się temu, jak łatwo mu to przyszło. — Nic nie jest, do cholery, w porządku, skoro nie mogę nawet flirtować jak normalny człowiek, żeby nie myśleć od razu o tym wszystkim... — Usta Pottera skutecznie zatrzymały potok kolejnych słów. Całował mocno, nieustępliwie, aż wszystkie mary przeszłości wróciły do cienia, czekając na moment, w którym światło ponownie zgaśnie. — Z tobą wszystko jest inne — powiedział po dłuższej chwili, myśląc o zadrapaniach i śladach po zębach, które choć bolały, bolały w zupełnie inny sposób.  
  
Potter uśmiechnął się i nagle jego twarz rozjaśniła się, sugerując, że wpadł na jakiś pomysł; Draco czuł, że mu się on nie spodoba.  
  
— Zatańcz ze mną — wypalił Potter, robiąc krok do przodu; niemal stykali się nosami.  
  
— Odbiło ci? — rzucił Draco, próbując się odsunąć, ale Potter trzymał go mocno za biodra; nigdy nie przyznałby mu się do tego, jak wiele energii i siły kosztowało go naprawianie bariery, więc przestał się wyrywać.  
  
— Mówię poważnie. — Uśmiech Pottera poszerzył się, a w jego oczach pojawiły się rozbawione iskierki. — Mam na sobie super-szykowną szatę wyjściową i chcę to wykorzystać.  
  
— Dzięki, ale jestem dość przywiązany do moich palców u stóp — odparł Draco, przypominając sobie jak Potter „tańczył” na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym.  
  
— Daj spokój, nie jestem aż tak beznadziejny! — zaperzył się Potter, poruszając z uśmiechem ramionami.  
  
— A co z muzyką? — zapytał, mierząc chłopaka wątpliwym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Muzyka mi w tańcu nie przeszkadza — rzucił Potter i przyciągnął Dracona jeszcze bliżej siebie; jego uśmiech mógłby oślepiać. — Ale jak chcesz, możemy poprosić Nathana o jakiś nastrojowy utwór.  
  
— Tak, bo ten dzieciak za mało w życiu przeszedł, więc możemy go jeszcze bardziej straumatyzować — parsknął ironicznie Draco, ale mimo wszystko oparł dłonie o ramiona Pottera i pozwolił się kilka razy zakołysać. — Jesteś nieźle popieprzony, wiesz?  
  
— Wiem — odparł Potter z dumą w głosie. — Ale się uśmiechasz.  
  
Draco zamarł na chwilę, gdy sens słów Pottera w pełni do niego dotarł. To był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś robił z siebie idiotę tylko po to, by wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
  
— Dobra — rzucił, bo wiedział, że nie powinien teraz myśleć o tym, co ten gest znaczył. — Poświęcę się dla ciebie.  
  
Przez kolejne pół godziny Draco próbował nauczyć Pottera samych podstaw walca i choć, tak jak przewidział, musiał wiele razy odskakiwać i chować palce u stóp, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio bawił się tak dobrze. Co rusz wybuchali śmiechem i wzajemnie się uciszali; gdyby ktoś stał pod drzwiami sypialni, pomyślałby, że się czegoś naćpali, ale Draco miał to gdzieś.  
  
To były te chwile, kiedy czuł się szczęśliwy, i choć ciepło rozlewało mu się w sercu na samo wspomnienie, jednocześnie nienawidził się za to, jakby nie miał prawa odczuwać radości. Zacisnął palce wokół dłoni Pottera i docisnął ją do własnego serca. Nie chciał myśleć o scenariuszach, w których to wszystko się kończy.  
  
Minęło sporo czasu, zanim wyplątał się z opiekuńczych objęć Pottera, którego wciąż nie miał odwagi nazywać Harrym nawet w myślach, a może właśnie w myślach szczególnie.  
  
Choć korytarz był pusty, czuł się dziwnie przytłoczony, jakby w każdej chwili naciskająca na szyby noc miała je stłuc i dostać się do środka, zatapiając przy tym wszystko w mroku. Tłumaczył to sobie w racjonalny sposób – w końcu codziennie nadwyrężał własną moc, oddając ją strzegącemu ich budynkowi. To było do przewidzenia, że lęk, ten pierwotny lęk, który odczuwał tak wyraźnie na służbie u Czarnego Pana, powróci.  
  
Schody milczały, gdy po nich schodził, zupełnie jakby deski nauczyły się już faktury jego skóry i przestały odbierać go jako intruza. Korytarz zdawał się dłuższy i węższy niż zwykle; ściany znów pulsowały, wiecznie głodne. Zaschło mu w ustach, przyspieszył kroku. Kuchenne drzwi zaskrzypiały cicho, gdy je pchnął.  
  
Nie spodziewał się kogoś zastać w kuchni o tej porze, dlatego drobna sylwetka Nathana siedzącego przy stole bardzo go zaskoczyła. Chłopiec uniósł głowę, zaalarmowany skrzypieniem; także wyglądał na zdziwionego tym, że ktoś jeszcze nie śpi.  
  
— Księżyc jest dziś wyjątkowo jasny, prawda? — zapytał, uśmiechając się ze zrozumieniem. Dłonie zaciśnięte miał na tym obdrapanym kubku, którego Draco tak nie cierpiał. W tej chwili wydawał się o wiele starszy.  
  
— Tak — zgodził się Draco, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  
Nathan pociągnął kolejny łyk parującego napoju; kiedy Draco podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że ma on przezroczysty kolor.  
  
— Pijesz ciepłą... wodę? — spytał z niedowierzaniem, siadając przy stole naprzeciwko chłopca.  
  
— Tata zawsze podgrzewał mi mleko, ale nie mamy go teraz dużo. — Nathan spuścił wzrok na kubek, jakby był speszony tym, że wypowiedział to na głos. — Herbata skończyła się dwa dni temu.  
  
— Wiem, rano spróbuję przynieść więcej.  
  
Patrzył na chłopca przez dłuższą chwilę, aż coś w nim pękło. Obrócił się na krześle i sięgnął do szafki, w której trzymali całe swoje skromne zapasy. Gdy ją otworzył jego oczom ukazało się kilka butli i pojemników, w większości opróżnionych. Jedynym plusem posiadania tak małych ilości pożywienia było to, że nie musieli obawiać się, że zaklęcia konserwujące, nałożone jeszcze przez Severusa, uszkodzą bariery ochronne. Taka ilość magii powinna być niewyczuwalna dla budynku.  
  
Wyjął z szafki szklaną butlę, na której dnie znajdowała się niewielka ilość białej cieczy. Wyciągnął korek i powąchał zawartość, krzywiąc się teatralnie.  
  
— Co jest? — zapytał Nathan zaniepokojonym głosem. — Coś nie tak z tym mlekiem?  
  
— Zaklęcie konserwujące musiało przestać działać — odparł Draco, potrząsając butelką i przyglądając się jej zawartości z fachową miną. — Do rana całkiem się zepsuje.  
  
— Co? Jak to się zepsuje?! — Wyraz twarz chłopca był kompletnie zrozpaczony. Wpatrywał się w butelkę, jakby znajdowały się w niej wszystkie jego marzenia zamiast kilku łyków mleka. — A teraz jest jeszcze dobre? — dopytał z iskrą nadziei w oczach.  
  
Draco ponownie się skrzywił, patrząc na mleko z powątpiewaniem.  
  
— Ja bym tego nie wypił, ale jeśli jesteś na tyle odważny...  
  
Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania, kiedy zachłanne palce Nathana wyrwały butelkę z jego dłoni. Chłopiec szybko wypił wodę, a następnie ponownie napełnił kubek, tym razem upragnionym mlekiem. Otoczył naczynie dłońmi i wtedy Dracona olśniło, że na ów okropny kubek musiało zostać nałożone zaklęcie grzewcze, dlatego był taki popularny wśród Gryfonów. Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy z mleka uniosła się delikatna para, a Nathan natychmiast zaczął pić, biorąc duże łyki. Gdy skończył, na jego twarzy rozlał się błogi uśmiech, którego Draco nie widział już dawno u nikogo; zimna noc na chwilę stała się trochę cieplejsza. Jednak niedługo później brwi chłopca zmarszczyły się, a spojrzenie nabrało podejrzliwości. Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
  
— Oszukałeś mnie! — rzucił gniewnie Nathan, mierząc oskarżycielskim palcem w Dracona. — Zaklęcie wcale nie przestało działać!  
  
— Nie trzeba cię było długo namawiać — odparł rozbawiony.  
  
— Ale przecież to był ostatni zapas mleka! — gorączkował się chłopiec, wpatrując w kubek, zdruzgotany. — Ron miał rację! Ty naprawdę jesteś gnojkiem!  
  
Draco zaśmiał się na głos na to jawne oburzenie. Tylko Gryfon mógłby się obrazić za to, że dostał to, czego chciał.  
  
— Nie rzucaj się tak. Powinienem znaleźć jeszcze jedną butelkę. — Mrugnął do niego, na co twarz Nathana pokryła się rumieńcem wstydu.  
  
Przyglądał się chłopcu w zamyśleniu, gdy ten bawił się rzemykową bransoletką, którą miał owiniętą wokół lewego nadgarstka. Niby Potter zabronił mu go sprawdzać, ale przecież to nie tak, że kiedykolwiek słuchał jego rozkazów.  
  
— Czy w twojej rodzinie są jacyś czarodzieje? — wypalił w końcu, uważnie obserwując reakcję chłopca. — Choćby w bardzo dalekiej?  
  
Nathan poderwał głowę i zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu.  
  
— Nie, wszyscy to mugole.  
  
— Na pewno? — drążył Draco.  
  
— Tak, na pewno — odpowiedział niezachwianym głosem. — Tata był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy dostałem list z Hogwartu. — Podrapał się po głowie, wyglądając nagle niepewnie. — Czy to dla ciebie problem? Ron mówił...  
  
— Słuchaj Weasleyów, a będziesz nosił szaty tył na przód — rzucił gniewnie Draco. — Pytam, ponieważ twoja magia jest... — zatrzymał się na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa — wyjątkowa. Nie sądzę, by pochodziła z mugolskiej linii krwi.  
  
Nathan przygryzł wargę i wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Draco postanowił skorzystać z danej mu szansy.  
  
— Mogę to sprawdzić — zaproponował zachęcającym tonem. — Nie jesteś ciekawy?  
  
— Tak właściwie to nie ma dla mnie znaczenia — odparł chłopiec, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
— Dałem ci mleko — powiedział Draco, nie chcąc się wycofać, gdy już podjął ten temat. — Wisisz mi coś.  
  
Musiał trafić w czuły punkt, bo Nathan naburmuszył się, a na jego policzki wpłynął delikatny rumieniec. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na pusty kubek.  
  
— A czemu ciebie to tak interesuje? — parsknął, wiercąc się na krześle.  
  
— Powiedzmy, że lubię mieć rację.  
  
Mierzyli się spojrzeniem przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu Nathan ponownie wzruszył ramionami i rzucił:  
  
— No dobra.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się demonicznie i szybko obszedł stół, zatrzymując się przed chłopcem, który nagle wyglądał, jakby pożałował swojej decyzji. Z wahaniem obserwował, jak Draco kuca przed nim, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku.  
  
— Muszę przyłożyć dłoń do twojego serca — objaśnił mu Draco. Kiedy Nathan wykonał ręką zapraszający gest, dodał: — Skóra do skóry.  
  
Nathan odchylił się na krześle, wyglądając wręcz komicznie podejrzliwie.  
  
— Nie jesteś przypadkiem za młody na pedofila? — wypalił, za co Draco pstryknął go w ucho.  
  
— Zgodziłeś się — powiedział z naciskiem. — Chcesz się teraz wycofać jak jakiś Puchon?  
  
Nathan nadął się, jakby został właśnie śmiertelnie obrażony. Natychmiast podwinął za dużą koszulkę, odsłaniając nagą pierś. Draco powstrzymał śmiech; Gryfoni byli tacy łatwi do zmanipulowania. Przyłożył dłoń do serca chłopca, wyczuwając pod palcami jego przyspieszony puls.  
  
— Kiedy poczujesz nacisk, wpuść mnie — poinstruował go. — Nie bój się. Nic ci nie grozi.  
  
— Nie boję się — wycedził przez zęby Nathan; jego puls mówił jednak co innego.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, chcąc go uspokoić; gdyby Nathan za bardzo się wystraszył, musiałby złamać jego bariery siłą, a przecież nie o to chodziło. Poza tym, że dzieciak mógłby pójść na skargę do innych, co w żadnym wypadku nie byłoby pomocne w budowaniu wzajemnego zaufania, a Draco zdążył po prostu polubić tego chłopca, choć sam nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć, czemu tak się stało.  
  
Zamknął oczy i skupił się na wyłowieniu z otaczającego go świata wyłącznie wiązek magii Nathana. Poszło wyjątkowo sprawnie, jakby moc chłopca sama wyrywała się do jego dłoni, głaszcząc ją tą słodką harmonią, której doświadczył już tego pamiętnego dnia w salonie z fortepianem.  
  
Wystarczyło tylko muśnięcie, a bariery chłopca ustąpiły, zupełnie jakby były do tego przyzwyczajone, wpuszczając go w głąb, do samego rdzenia. Dracona tak zaskoczyła ta reakcja, że odruchowo otworzył oczy, tylko po to, by zobaczyć przed sobą wibrującą konstrukcję złożoną ze srebrno-złotych nici. Nagle połączenie zerwało się; dłoń Dracona zawisła w próżni i chwilę zajął mu powrót do rzeczywistości. Gdy świat wreszcie odzyskał swoje barwy i wymiary, dostrzegł przed sobą Nathana, który wpatrywał się w niego, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu.  
  
— Twoje oczy były czarne — wyszeptał; wciąż siedział na krześle, jednak znajdował się o krok dalej niż jeszcze chwilę temu, więc musiał się odsunąć, zrywając tym samym połączenie.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział Draco, wreszcie opuszczając dłoń. — Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.  
  
— Nie wystraszyłeś — odparł nadal szeptem Nathan; po jego wcześniejszych obawach nie został nawet ślad. Wyglądał po prostu na całkowicie skołowanego. — Muszę już iść. — Zerwał się z krzesła i niemal wybiegł z kuchni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  
Draco podniósł się powoli i przysiadł na krześle. Miał raptem sekundę na to, by poczuć pełnię magii Nathana, zanim ten zerwał połączenie, ale zdążył znaleźć to, czego szukał – bardzo silną wiązkę, srebrzystą i czystą, wiązkę, na którą już kiedyś trafił.  
  
***  
  
Wrócił do sypialni parę godzin później, gdy przy horyzoncie kwitły już kłęby różu i czerwieni, gotowe wspiąć się wyżej na niebo. Położył się na pustym posłaniu, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że każdego ranka wydaje się coraz bardziej zimne.  
  
***  
  
Trwało właśnie zebranie w dużym salonie; Potter razem z Charliem Weasleyem i Constantinem pochylali się nad rozłożoną na stole mapą i oznaczali miejsca, w których nastąpiły ataki śmierciożerców. Klony bezceremonialnie rozwaliły się na kanapie, opierając wytarte buciory o antyczny stolik. Lupin stał w oknie, całkowicie zaabsorbowany zachodzącym słońcem; był tak nieruchomy, że skąpany w złotej poświacie przypominał rzeźbę. Pełnia wypadała równo za trzy dni. Reszta osób krzątała się gdzieś po domu, załatwiając Merlin-wie-jakie sprawy.  
  
Draco przysiadł na parapecie drugiego okna, będąc tylko w połowie świadomym tego, co się działo wokół niego. Od rana Nathan przemknął mu przed nosem co najmniej dwa razy; chłopiec wyraźnie go unikał. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nikomu nie powiedział o wczorajszym incydencie, inaczej Potter na pewno przybrałby swój bojowy nastrój i żądał wyjaśnień.  
  
Ta przeklęta wiązka nie dawała Draconowi spokoju. Było w niej coś znajomego, znana mu wibracja, ale nie mógł jej za nic do niczego przypisać. Miał wrażenie, że odpowiedź gdzieś tam jest, zapisana w jego pamięci i czeka na niego, będąc jednocześnie zbyt ulotną, by dał radę ją schwytać. Jak przeklęty znicz, uciekający mu przed palcami na chwilę przed zwycięstwem. Potwornie go to irytowało.  
  
Pomimo tego, że Nathan zdawał się nic nie wiedzieć, Draco nie chciał mu tak łatwo odpuścić. Na pewno było coś, co przeoczył, coś, co naprowadziłoby go na odpowiedź. Z jednej strony wiedział, że zachowuje się dość irracjonalnie, z drugiej jednak – czy Potter naprawdę ukrywałby przed nim informacje, gdyby nie miały znaczenia? Postanowił dać chłopcu kilka dni, a potem ponownie go przepytać.  
  
— Nad Mglistą Rzeką znaleźli przedwczoraj trzy ciała — dotarł do niego nieprzyjemny głos Constantina; gdy wyciągnął palec, by wskazać odpowiednie miejsce, Draco dostrzegł czarną linię brudu pod jego paznokciem. — Evelyn Favett i jej dwóch synów. Mieli się spotkać z Plungem, tym od nielegalnych świstoklików. Kiedy Plunge tam dotarł, już nie żyli. Gadałem z nim wczoraj, gdy ich grzebaliśmy.  
  
— Śmierciożercy? — zapytał Potter, oznaczając miejsce wskazane przez Rumuna.  
  
— Szmalcownicy — odparł z niezachwianą pewnością Constantin. — Rozerwali tej kobiecie pół policzka, wyrywając jej złotego zęba. Zabrali chłopakom buty. Kto inny by coś takiego zrobił?  
  
Potter westchnął, dopisując coś do mapy; miał ciężką noc. Podczas wizji podrapał sobie szyję i kark do krwi; Draco sam opatrywał mu rany, gdy przyszedł do jego sypialni, wyglądając, jakby właśnie wyrwał się śmierci.  
  
— Dlaczego czekała tak długo? — szepnął Potter pod nosem, utkwiwszy wzrok w mapie.  
  
— Evelyn była uzdrowicielką u Świętego Munga — odezwał się niespodziewanie Lupin; nie odwrócił się od okna. — Jej synowie także szkolili się na magomedyków. Jeden był na szóstym, drugi na siódmym roku, gdy uczyłem w Hogwarcie. Obaj bardzo zdolni i bardzo wrażliwi. Myślę, że w pierwszej kolejności zadbali o pacjentów, potem o siebie.  
  
Zawsze po tego typu słowach zapadała cisza. Evelyn i jej synowie mogli przynajmniej liczyć na pośmiertne odznaczenie w postaci wizerunków na Czekoladowych Żabach albo nawet szpitalnego oddziału nazwanego ich nazwiskiem. Dla większości poległych cisza była i pozostanie jedynym wyróżnieniem.  
  
— Dlaczego wybrał akurat Mglistą Rzekę na miejsce spotkania? — zapytał Lupin, jakby tknięty nagłą myślą.  
  
— Nie wiem, czy to on je wybrał — rzucił Constantin, zdziwiony tym pytaniem.  
  
— Och, na pewno on — powiedział Lupin, nadal śledząc wzrokiem zachodzące słońce. — To on im sprzedawał nielegalny świstoklik, więc to on ustalał zasady. Zapewne kazał im przyjść nad ranem, argumentując to tym, że to najbezpieczniejsza pora, kiedy tak naprawdę chodziło mu o to, że przed świtem obszar znajdujący się w pobliżu rzeki wręcz tonie we mgle; stąd jej nazwa.  
  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytał Weasley; wydawał się autentycznie zaintrygowany.  
  
— We mgle bardzo źle cokolwiek zobaczyć, szczególnie jeśli nie możesz użyć zaklęcia rozpraszającego. — Lupin uśmiechnął się krzywo, a Draco nagle zrozumiał, co mężczyzna chciał im powiedzieć. — Szmalcownicy nie pojawiliby się w tamtych rejonach bez przyczyny. Nie wyrwaliby Evelyn złotego zęba, gdyby o nim nie wiedzieli. A co najważniejsze, nie rozerwaliby jej policzka, tylko go rozcięli, używając do tego zaklęcia. — Zatrzymał się na chwilę, pozwalając swoim słowom wybrzmieć. — Zapytaj swojego znajomego o tego świstoklika, którego miał im załatwić. Będę ogromnie zdziwiony, jeśli okaże się, że on w ogóle istnieje.  
  
Constantin naburmuszył się, ale zarówno on, jak i reszta zgromadzonych przy stole osób wyglądała, jakby ta wersja zdarzeń wydała im się nagle znacznie bardziej prawdopodobna niż pierwotna. Jakkolwiek tragiczna nie byłaby śmierć sama w sobie, zawsze lepiej zginąć z ręki nieprzyjaciela niż osoby, której choć w pewnym stopniu się ufa.  
  
Twarz Pottera przeciął cień smutku, ale kiedy zerknął w kierunku Dracona, jego oczy wypełniły się takim ciepłem, że nagle w pokoju zrobiło się jakby jaśniej. Jednak chłopak szybko spuścił wzrok na mapę, nie utrzymując kontaktu wzrokowego na tyle długo, by stało się to podejrzane.  
  
Draco zagryzł wargę i odwrócił się w kierunku zachodzącego słońca; nie pierwszy raz miał wrażenie, że serce nie mieści mu się w piersi. Bał się myśleć o tym, co to oznacza. Żył w świecie zbudowanym na słowach, więc póki czegoś nie nazwał, mógł udawać, że to nie istniało.  
  
Wrócił do wertowania pożółkłych stron podręcznika zielarskiego, który znalazł w gabinecie Snape'a. Nie mógł się jednak na tym wystarczająco skupić, kiedy przed oczami majaczyła mu sylwetka Lupina. Chcąc zdobyć dla niego choć jedną dawkę Wywaru Tojadowego, próbował nakłonić Vioricę do jego uwarzenia, ale ona pozostała nieugięta, argumentując to tym, nie zresztą bez słuszności, że nie mogą marnować składników potrzebnych do opracowania receptury antidotum. Kiedy kazała mu lepiej poszukać w Hogwarcie, zamilkł. Nadal nie wtajemniczył ją w to, co się stało z zamkiem, gdzieś podskórnie wiedząc, że nie przyniesie to niczego dobrego.  
  
To nie było zresztą tak, że Draco przejmował się losem Lupina. Nie chodziło o to, że nie obchodziło do, co się z nim stanie, ale sam z siebie zbytnio by się nie kwapił, żeby mu pomóc. Wywar po prostu załatwiłby problem z zamykaniem mężczyzny w jakiejś norze na czas przemiany. Bez niego nie był w stanie się kontrolować, a to pociągało za sobą koszty – nie tylko musieli zużyć sporą część zapasów eliksiru uspokajającego i nasennego, żeby stłumić jego wrzaski i siłę, ale także wyznaczyć osoby odpowiedzialne za pilnowanie kryjówki, które całą noc narażały się na to, że albo nakryją ich szmalcownicy albo zagryzie wściekły wilkołak. Wywar Tojadowy naprawdę ułatwiłby im życie.  
  
W ciągu następnej pół godziny do zebrania dołączyli także Granger z najmłodszym Weasleyem, Thomas, Finnigan, Longbottom, a także państwo Weasley. Dyskusja zmieniła tor na możliwe sposoby, w jakie można by było odzyskać kontakt z członkami Zakonu znajdującymi się poza granicami Anglii, ale nie przyniosła ona żadnych pomysłów, które byłyby wykonalne. Draco bardzo starał się ignorować spojrzenia, jakie posyłał mu Longbottom, zerkając to na niego, to na Pottera; wciąż żywił nadzieję, że chłopak nie jest jednak na tyle bystry, by domyślić się, co ich właściwie łączy.  
  
Znikąd w pokoju pojawiła się Lovegood i przysiadła na parapecie obok Dracona, uśmiechając się do niego sennie. Zastanawiał się, czy byłoby wielkim nietaktem przenieść się na drugie okno, zwolnione jakiś czas temu przez Lupina.  
  
— Nie lubię tego pokoju — powiedziała mu Lovegood takim tonem, jakby byli w trakcie rozmowy. — Za dużo w nim kurzojadków. Tata zawsze mnie przed nimi ostrzegał. Wysuszają skórę na wiór.  
  
Draco zignorował jej wypowiedź, mając nadzieję, że kiedy nie okaże zainteresowania podtrzymaniem konwersacji, to i ona sobie odpuści.  
  
— Musi im być tutaj dobrze. Jedzenia mają pod dostatkiem — kontynuowała Lovegood, niezrażona jego brakiem reakcji. Zakręciła swoimi stopami w powietrzu i Draco ze zgrozą dostrzegł, że znowu jest bosa. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem nie odmroziła sobie jeszcze palców; chyba, że w grę wchodziły niewidzialne kapcie zrobione z innych, nieistniejących stworzeń. Lovegood nachyliła się nieco, szepcząc mu do ucha pouczającym tonem: — Uwielbiają stare księgi. Jeśli się pospieszysz, może cię wpuszczą.  
  
Zesztywniał, zaalarmowany jej słowami, po czym odwrócił się do niej i zajrzał w głąb bystrych, błękitnych oczu.  
  
— Gdzie mają mnie wpuścić? — zapytał.  
  
Lovegood uśmiechnęła się do niego, jakby właśnie udało mu się rozwiązać jej zagadkę. Chwilę później złapała go za dłoń i pociągnęła za sobą. Był świadomy ciszy, jaka nastała, kiedy wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w ich kierunku, ale postanowił ją zignorować. Lovegood już raz udowodniła mu, że dostrzega znacznie więcej niż reszta osób, więc istniała szansa, że i tym razem okaże się, że nie jest tak szalona, za jaką uchodzi.  
  
Dziewczyna doprowadziła go do przeciwległej ściany, wolnej od regałów i obrazów. Następnie przyłożyła jego dłoń do podniszczonej tapety, mówiąc:  
  
— Tutaj.  
  
— Co wy robicie? — padło z ust Pottera, a kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, rzucił: — Draco?  
  
— _Draco_? — powtórzył najmłodszy Weasley komicznie wysokim głosem. — Od kiedy nazywasz Malfoya Draconem?  
  
— To jego imię — rzucił Potter tonem wyjaśniającym coś oczywistego. Pobrzmiewała w nim także nuta irytacji, zapewne na siebie samego. I dobrze, pomyślał Draco. Tylko idiota zwraca się do swojego byłego-arcywroga-obecnego-kochanka po imieniu.  
  
— Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy przeszli na „ty”, Potter — powiedział Draco, badając ścianę. — A teraz przymknij się na chwilę z łaski swojej.  
  
Draco zamknął oczy, starając się wygłuszyć wszystko dookoła i skupić wyłącznie na ścianie przed nim. Kiedy już miał się poddać, przeklinając pod nosem, że dał się wkręcić w szaleństwo Lovegood, usłyszał szept magii, cichutki, leciutki, nie do uchwycenia dla kogoś, kto nie wiedziałby, gdzie szukać. Odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, osłupiały, ale ona wcale nie patrzyła na niego, wyczekując jego odkrycia; zamiast tego błądziła palcem po zdobieniach na tapecie.  
  
Rozważył swoje opcje. Znajdował się w pokoju pełnym ludzi, którzy na pewno z niego nie wyjdą, jeśli ich o to poprosi. Mógł wrócić w nocy, ale – wierząc słowom Lovegood – przejście przestanie być wtedy aktywne i nie wiadomo kiedy aktywuje się z powrotem. Jeśli za tą ścianą kryło się coś, co obciążało bariery choćby w najmniejszym stopniu – musiał się tego pozbyć. Ryzyko było zbyt duże.  
  
Westchnął, podejmując decyzję. Ponownie skupił się na wychwyconej wiązce magii, próbując za wszelką cenę dostać się do środka. Jednak wciąż napotykał opór, jakby dzieliła go od niej gruba, twarda bariera. Coś tak głęboko ukryte można było wydobyć na wierzch tylko w jeden sposób.  
  
— Daj mi swój nóż — rzucił do Charliego Weasleya, kierując się w stronę stołu.  
  
— Po co ci nóż? — spytał od razu Constantin zaczepnym tonem, przesuwając się nieco w lewo, jakby chciał swoim ciałem zagrodzić mu dostęp do Weasleya.  
  
— Żeby dorobić ci śliczną szramę po drugiej stronie buźki — warknął Draco ironicznie. — Zawsze byłem fanem symetrii.  
  
— Masz, weź mój — odezwał się Potter, wyciągając zza paska spodni podniszczony, brązowy scyzoryk; na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech, a w oczach błyskały iskierki rozbawienia.  
  
Gdy Draco sięgnął po scyzoryk, ich palce spotkały się; poczuł przyjemne ciepło w dole brzucha, ale natychmiast skarcił się w duchu i przyjął maskę zobojętnienia.  
  
Szybkim krokiem wrócił pod ścianę, próbując przygotować się na to, co miał za chwilę odkryć. Zrobił płytkie nacięcie na wewnętrznej stronie lewej dłoni, tuż nad białawą już blizną po Przysiędze Krwi, i potarł nią w miejscu wskazanym przez Lovegood. Roślinny ornament rozpalił się jak rozżarzony ogień; chwilę później płomieniste wstęgi ogarnęły całą ścianę. Przypominałoby to rytuał wejścia do rosyjskiej krypty, gdyby nie ciepło bijące z muru i nieprzyjemny dreszcz, jaki Draco poczuł na plecach.  
  
Ściana rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, ukazując ukryty pokój wielkości salonu. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się chłodnym błękitnym światłem sączącym się z granatowych świec dryfujących wokół ozdobnego żyrandola, ujawniając czarne, ciężkie biurko, zastawione szeregiem różnych przedmiotów – od map, słoiczków z atramentem i piór, po globus, kwiaty, które właśnie w tej chwili rozchylały swoje krwiste płatki, i jakiś obły kształt przysłonięty ciemnym materiałem. Po obu stronach pokoju pięły się wysokie do sufitu półki wypełnione księgami, a naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowało się ogromne, owalne lustro w rzeźbionej ramie, zawieszone kilka centymetrów nad ziemią.  
  
— Nie wpuści mnie — powiedziała Lovegood, nie brzmiąc na rozczarowaną czy zawiedzioną tym faktem.  
  
— Wiem — odparł Draco, nawet nie obracając głowy w jej kierunku. Starał się pochłonąć wzrokiem jak najwięcej i wyłapać nieprawidłowość, która podnosiła mu włoski na karku. Pomijając to, że większość znajdujących się w środku przedmiotów musiała mieć czarnomagiczne właściwości, jedna z nich zdawała się przewyższać wszystkie.  
  
— Co to, do diabła, jest? — usłyszał głos Charliego Weasleya zaledwie krok od siebie.  
  
Złapał mężczyznę za ramię moment przed tym, zanim ten zbliżył się do ściany niebezpiecznie blisko. Weasley rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.  
  
— Nie podchodź — ostrzegł go, wczuwając się w magię pokoju. — Na pewno cię nie wpuści. Jest zabezpieczony magią rodową, magią krwi. Prawdopodobnie oberwiesz jakąś ciężką klątwą, jeśli spróbujesz przekroczyć próg, a to na pewno obciąży bariery ochronne. — Obrócił głowę, zerkając na pozostałe osoby. — Pilnuj Granger — rzucił do Pottera. — Zaraz dostanie ślinotoku.  
  
Granger fuknęła coś obrażonym tonem, ale prawda była taka, że zdążyła pokonać już połowę drogi pomiędzy stolikiem a wejściem do tajemniczej biblioteki i teraz zaglądała z ciekawością do środka, mrużąc oczy zapewne w próbie odczytania tytułów leżących na półkach książek. Weasley cofnął się o krok, co Draco uznał za nikły przejaw zaufania.  
  
— Coś jest nie tak.  
  
Wszyscy obrócili się w kierunku Constantina, który nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca nawet o krok; sunął spojrzeniem po niemal niewidocznych liniach bariery pokoju, a jego ciało napięte było w niepokoju. Wydawał się przygotowywać na to, by w każdej chwili odskoczyć poza zasięg czegokolwiek, co mogło go dosięgnąć.  
  
— Wiem — powtórzył Draco, sam będąc teraz bardziej niepewny niż jeszcze moment wcześniej. — Tylko się rozejrzę.  
  
Już miał przekroczyć próg pokoju, kiedy dobiegło go stanowcze:  
  
— Nie.  
  
Obrócił się, mierząc się z Potterem, którego mina jasno wskazywała na to, że nie będzie tolerować sprzeciwu.  
  
— _Muszę_ to sprawdzić — powiedział z naciskiem Draco; był na równi zaniepokojony co zaciekawiony, ale wiedział, że nie może odpuścić. Nie chodziło tylko o sprawdzenie wpływu magii pokoju na bariery. W środku mogła się kryć wskazówka, której potrzebował do znalezienia tarczy. — Istnieje realne zagrożenie, że coś w tym pokoju może osłabiać bariery. Nie po to dzień w dzień wypruwam sobie żyły, żebyś znowu przez swoje widzimisię narażał ten budynek!  
  
— Jak to znowu? — wyłapała od razu Granger, spoglądając pytająco na Pottera, który tylko zacisnął mocniej zęby.  
  
— Wychodzisz w pierwszej chwili, w której poczujesz coś niepokojącego — rzucił w końcu rozkazującym tonem, całkowicie ignorując Granger, jakby w ogóle jej nie usłyszał. — Nie ukrywa się czegoś w taki sposób, jeśli nie ma się ku temu dobrych powodów.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał, a następnie zbliżył się do bariery; z takiej odległości był w stanie usłyszeć delikatny szmer magii przepływającej wzdłuż ściany. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i powoli przyłożył ją do muru. Zamiast zwyczajowego łaskotania poczuł miliony maleńkich ostrzy atakujących jego skórę; wrażenie było na granicy bólu, do wytrzymania, ale nieprzyjemne. Zdecydował się szybko przekroczyć próg, by mieć to już za sobą.  
  
Zdziwił się, gdy wreszcie znalazł się w środku. Temperatura panująca w pokoju była znacznie niższa niż ta w salonie, na tyle, że z jego ust podczas wydechu wydobył się obłoczek pary. To by tłumaczyło ciepło emanujące ze ściany po jej drugiej stronie – tajemnicze pomieszczenie musiało je wypychać na zewnątrz.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku?  
  
Zerknął za siebie i dostrzegł zaniepokojoną minę Pottera.  
  
— Tak — rzucił, i, nie marnując czasu, podszedł do stołu.  
  
Wystarczyła minuta, by zorientował się, że ów pokój był swoistą przechowalnią czarnomagicznych obiektów, zupełnie jak pomieszczenie ukryte pod salonem w Malfoy Manor. Wytężył zmysły, starając się wyczuć charakterystyczne brzmienie tarczy, ale niestety odpowiedziała mu cisza; mimo to naciągnął rękaw szaty na dłoń i przejrzał pobieżnie leżące na biurku przedmioty, uważając, by niczego nie dotknąć gołą skórą. W jednej z szuflad znalazł kilka pukli włosów, ułożonych równo według koloru; wolał nie zastanawiać się, czemu służyła ta kolekcja.  
  
Czuł się przez chwilę jak w dniu, gdy pierwszy raz udało mu się wejść do Pokoju Życzeń; wtedy też, choć miał całkiem inny cel, dał się pochłonąć ciekawości. Jednak przedmioty w sekretnym pokoju Hogwartu nie nosiły w sobie nawet części czarnej magii, jaką zawierał każdy z przeglądanych przez niego w obecnej chwili artefaktów – zakrwawiony notes, onyksowe kolczyki, nawet niepozorny nożyk do listów – wszystkie przyspieszały mu puls i budziły w nim niezdrową fascynację, której od dziecka nie potrafił się oprzeć.  
  
Usłyszał przytłumione ponaglenie dobiegające zza ściany, ale kompletnie je zignorował, skupiając się na obłym kształcie ukrytym pod grubą tkaniną. Czubkami palców chwycił za róg materiału i delikatnie go zsunął, odsłaniając jajowatą formę zrobioną z czarnego, matowego szkła. W ułamku sekundy temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o kolejne kilka stopni, sprawiając, że jego skórę pokryła gęsia skórka. Świece, jedna po drugiej, gasły, jakby ktoś po kolei je zdmuchiwał. Pozostała tylko jedna, środkowa, której światło z trudem wydobywało zarys przedmiotów z mroku.  
  
— Malfoy! — wrzasnął Potter; jego krzyk przedostał się przez barierę niemal nieprzytłumiony i zawibrował w pokoju jak fala rozchodząc się po ścianach. — Wyłaź stamtąd, natychmiast! — Draco zerknął w jego stronę i dostrzegł, że twarz chłopaka, wykrzywiona strachem, rozmywa się na tle bariery, rozciągając we wszystkie kierunki naraz. Musiał stać najbliżej, bo inni wyglądali jak barwne plamy rozlane tu i ówdzie przez natchnionego artystę. — Wyłaź albo sam po ciebie wejdę!  
  
Z drugiej strony pokoju rozległ się chrapliwy dźwięk i Draco odwrócił się w tamtą stronę akurat w porę, by dostrzec białe, pomarszczone palce przebijające się przez nieruchomą taflę lustra. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, co przez cały czas było nie tak – brakowało odbicia. Skamieniały obserwował jak palce owijają się wokół ram lustra, jakby potrzebowały na czymś się wesprzeć, by to coś, czymkolwiek było, mogło wyłonić się w pełni.  
  
W następnej chwili zgasła ostatnia świeca i to był ostateczny impuls, jakiego potrzebował, by wreszcie się ruszyć. Cały pokój pogrążył się w nieprzeniknionym mroku i ciszy, przerywanej tylko chrapliwym oddechem i bulgoczącymi odgłosami. Na oślep pobiegł w kierunku miejsca, gdzie zdawało mu się, że znajdowała się ściana; niemal się przewrócił, potykając o wypukłość, jakiej wcześniej nie było na równej podłodze.  
  
Poczuł ciepło i był pewny, że udało mu się dotrzeć do ściany, kiedy czyjeś ręce owinęły się mocno wokół niego i zaczęły ciągnąć go w drugą stronę. Próbował się wyrwać, bezskutecznie młócąc powietrze, uderzając stopami o ziemię, ale naprawianie barier osłabiło jego ciało. Obce ręce były silniejsze.  
  
Nagle poczuł się tak, jakby przebijał się przez lód, ale nie w kierunku przejmującego chłodu, tylko na powierzchnię, zupełnie odwrotnie niż w swoich koszmarach. Otworzył oczy; znajdował się w salonie, otaczało go ciepło, a podłoga, na której siedział, była równa i drewniana. Zapatrzył się na ścianę znów pokrytą tapetą z roślinnym ornamentem.  
  
— To było genialne — szepnął do siebie, rozmyślając nad tym, czego właśnie był świadkiem.  
  
— _GENIALNE?_ — ryknął mu do ucha Potter; dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że to ramiona chłopaka obejmowały go cały czas. Potter zerwał się na równe nogi; cały się trząsł. — Co według ciebie było genialne, co?! To, że omal nie zginąłeś?! — Stanął naprzeciwko Dracona, patrząc na niego z góry. W jego oczach pojawił się ten czerwonawy błysk, a twarz wykrzywiła się wściekle. — Co to, kurwa, było?  
  
— To był... — zaczął Draco, ale nagle otrząsnął się i rzucił oskarżycielsko: — Przekroczyłeś barierę?!  
  
— A co, miałem pozwolić, żeby to coś się do ciebie dobrało?! Oczywiście, że przekroczyłem barierę! — Przy ostatnim zdaniu drogocenny wazon ciotki Walburgi eksplodował, rozpryskując się na serię kryształowych pocisków; ani Draco, ani Potter nie zwrócili na to najmniejszej uwagi.  
  
— Ty idioto! — ryknął tym razem Draco, gwałtownie podnosząc się z ziemi. — Kiedy mówię, żebyś nie przekraczał granicy, to masz jej, kurwa, _nie przekraczać_!

 

Światło w pokoju zamigotało, a przed oczami pojawiły mu się jaskrawe wstęgi, zupełnie jak wtedy, w piwnicy Severusa, kiedy odkrył, że ciało mężczyzny zniknęło. Przyłożył dłoń do oczu, wiedząc, jak teraz na pewno wyglądały; musiał się opanować.  
  
— Pokaż ręce — rzucił, podchodząc do Pottera.  
  
Chłopak posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale posłusznie wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie. Draco natychmiast je złapał, obrócił wnętrzem do góry i podwinął rękawy jego znoszonego swetra aż po łokcie, odsłaniając sieć grubych, czarnych żył pnących się w górę przedramion. Chwycił za kołnierz Pottera i szarpnął w dół, dostrzegając, że zakażenie dotarło już do obojczyka. Przeklął szpetnie; poczuł uderzenie paniki. Złapał spojrzenie Pottera, który musiał wyczytać z jego oczu, że jest źle, bo wyglądał, jakby nagle cała złość z niego uleciała, pozostawiając go boleśnie bezbronnym wobec świata.  
  
Choć to wszystko trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, w pamięci Dracona wyryło się tak dokładnie i intensywnie, jakby ciągnęło się przez godziny. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielkie konsekwencje może pociągnąć jego kolejny czyn, ale z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, co należy zrobić. Jednym szybkim ruchem wyciągnął zza paska spodni różdżkę i wycelował nią w otwarte drzwi, rzucając w myślach niewerbalne zaklęcie.  
  
Potter złapał go za nadgarstek moment później, ten jeden, jedyny raz będąc spóźnionym. Wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem pełnym niedowierzania. Głosy osób znajdujących się w pokoju wirowały gdzieś nad jego głową, nie mogąc go dosięgnąć. Podświadomie wyczekiwał dźwięku kruszących się ścian, pękających desek, tłuczonego szkła, ale sekundy mijały, a dom nadal stał, zamiast grzebać ich wszystkich pod swoim ciężarem.  
  
Mała fiolka wleciała do jego dłoni w chwili, w której kolana Pottera uderzyły o podłogę. Ruchy miał pewne, skoordynowane i przemyślane; wojna nauczyła go opanowania i dystansu, bez których nie poradziłby sobie w takich sytuacjach będąc dawnym sobą. Całkowicie wygłuszył otoczenie; sięgając pamięcią do tego, co robiono mu w rumuńskich lochach, klęknął przy chłopaku i wyjął jasnoszary twór z fiolki. Sprawnym ruchem otworzył Potterowi usta i wepchnął bezoar tak głęboko, jak sięgały jego palce. Następnie objął gardło chłopaka tuż nad krtanią, wyczuwając palcami leczniczy kamień, i przesunął go w dół.  
  
Potter nie zareagował; jego oczy były tak puste, jak oczy unoszącej się na wodzie Dafne, a usta, wilgotne od śliny, którą rozsmarowały na nich palce Dracona, pozostawały nieruchome. Draco ponownie złapał za kołnierz swetra chłopaka i odciągnął materiał w dół; czarna linia przecinała już pierś, sięgając do serca. Ogarnęło go kompletne oszołomienie – przecież to nie mogło się tak skończyć, nie w taki sposób, pozbawiony sensu i rozmachu. Kiedy to do niego docierało, kiedy zaczęło go otaczać coraz więcej ludzi o zszokowanych twarzach, dopiero wtedy Potter postanowił zareagować na antidotum, biorąc w płuca potężny haust powietrza. Oczywiście, przecież Wybraniec musiał sobie wybrać najbardziej spektakularny moment, inaczej by się nie liczyło.  
  
Po upewnieniu się, że Potter normalnie reaguje, Draco wstał, robiąc miejsce dla jego przyjaciół i ich pełnych obawy i czułości głosów, dla ciepłych dłoni i zapewnień, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jedyną osobą, która zwróciła na niego uwagę, był Lupin i jego nieczytelne oblicze.  
  
— Pójdę sprawdzić bariery — wydusił Draco wyjątkowo chrapliwym głosem. — Musiałem... nie było czasu, bo zakażenie...  
  
— Wiem, Draco — przerwał mu mężczyzna. — Postąpiłeś słusznie — dodał, choć nic w jego twarzy nie wskazywało na to, że właśnie go chwali.  
  
Draco przełknął ciężko i ruszył przed siebie, niemal w biegu wymijając mężczyznę. Nie pamiętał drogi, jaką pokonał, by dostać się do piwnicy. Mijane korytarze zlewały mu się w jedno z obrazem upadającego Pottera, z jego bezwładnym ciałem i pustymi oczami. Kiedy znalazł się wreszcie w trzewiach domu, miał wrażenie, że się zaraz rozpadnie. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że przecież wszystko jest dobrze, że Potter przeżył, że budynek nadal stoi. Potrząsnął głową, mając ochotę zdzielić się w twarz.  
  
Pokonał całą długość pomieszczenia na trzęsących się nogach. Gdy wreszcie odważył się podnieść wzrok, z wrażenia musiał usiąść. Skażenie nie tylko rozciągnęło się z powrotem na uleczone przez niego obszary, ale pokrywało teraz dwa razy więcej ściany niż w chwili, w której widział ją po raz pierwszy. Oznaczało to, że nie tylko tygodnie jego pracy poszły na marne – musiał teraz także podwoić swoje wysiłki, by być pewnym, że byle magiczna iskra nie obróci domu w proch.  
  
Chciał odgonić kolejną myśl, ale była natrętna jak i niezbywalna; szybko znalazła drogę do jego umysłu i zaczęła drążyć, sprawiając, że ponownie objęła go panika.  
  
_Co, jeśli tym zaklęciem zdradził ich położenie Ciemnej Stronie?_  
  
Może właśnie są w drodze, nawet nie spodziewając się, jak im się poszczęści. Może już wdzierają się do domu, siejąc spustoszenie i śmierć? A może czają się gdzieś w rozpościerających się na zewnątrz cieniach i zaułkach, czekając na najlepszą chwilę, by zaatakować?  
  
Nikt już nie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie, a to była wyłącznie jego wina. Powinien poczekać na kolejną okazję i wejść do tego cholernego pokoju w nocy, gdy nikt by mu nie przeszkadzał, gdy cholerny Potter byłby poza zasięgiem trucizny.  
  
Przeklął szpetnie, a następnie uderzył pięścią w nieskażony fragment muru, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, aż jego kłykcie pokryły się krwią, dając mu choć chwilową psychiczną ulgę. Przesunął się pod ścianę i oparł o nią plecami, czując, że długo stąd nie wyjdzie.  
  
Nie mogło minąć nawet pięć minut, chyba, że czas także postanowił sobie z niego zakpić i przyspieszyć bieg, kiedy piwniczne drzwi zaskrzypiały w swoich zawiasach. Na początku spodziewał się Pottera, ale szybko go odrzucił – choćby nie wiadomo jak się wyrywał, pani Weasley nie pozwoliłaby mu teraz na samotną wycieczkę. Postawił więc na Lupina.  
  
Bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy jego oczom ukazała się odchudzona sylwetka Longbottoma. Chłopak niespiesznie zszedł po schodach i podszedł do niego, zatrzymując się kilka kroków przed nim.  
  
— Jak bariery? — zapytał spokojnie, zupełnie jakby brał lekcje konwersacji u Lupina.  
  
— A jak myślisz? — odparł Draco, siląc się na krzywy uśmiech.  
  
— Ale wciąż stoją, tak? — dopytał, nadal tym nienachalnym tonem.  
  
— Sufit wciąż jest na górze, więc tak, stoją — potwierdził Draco. — Ledwo — dodał już szeptem. Ogarnął spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie, szacując w myślach, ile go będzie kosztować naprawa barier. — Jestem zmęczony — uleciało z jego ust, zanim zdążył to przełknąć. Skarcił się w duchu za słabość przy kimś takim jak Longbottom i szybko warknął: — Coś jeszcze? Jak nie to spadaj.  
  
— Tak właściwie to przyszedłem, żeby ci powiedzieć, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku.  
  
Draco miał już kiwnąć głową czy zrobić jakiś gest, by zbyć chłopaka, kiedy sens jego słów osiadł ciężko na kamiennej podłodze.  
  
— Ty wiesz, prawda? — zapytał marmurowej kolumny podtrzymującej sufit; nie miał odwagi spojrzeć Longbottomowi w oczy.  
  
— Byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby ktokolwiek się nie domyślił po szopce, jaką właśnie odstawiliście.  
  
Draco poderwał głowę i posłał Longbottomowi niedowierzające spojrzenie. Nie wiedział, co bardziej go zaskoczyło – słowa chłopaka, czy ton, jakim je wypowiedział.  
  
— Wojna ci służy — rzucił tylko. — Nie dość, że zrzuciłeś trochę ciała, to i wyhodowałeś sobie osobowość.  
  
Longbottom uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, jakby byli starymi znajomymi obrzucającymi się obelgami nieposiadającymi siły do ranienia.  
  
— Naprawdę to tak wyglądało? — spytał poważnie Draco. — Że my... — Zrobił dłonią nieokreślony ruch w powietrzu.  
  
— Cóż, inni nie wiedzą o waszych nocnych schadzkach. — Longbottom zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie zamyślenia. — Ale myślę, że Hermiona się domyśla. I może Lupin.  
  
Tym razem Draco wyrzucił z siebie naprawdę barwną wiązankę przekleństw i schował głowę pomiędzy kolanami.  
  
— Co teraz? — zapytał podłogi.  
  
Longbottom przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a dawne zdenerwowanie wkradło się w jego opanowaną postawę.  
  
— Muszę cię o coś zapytać — powiedział w końcu, przybierając bardzo poważny ton głosu.  
  
— O co takiego? — zapytał Draco ze sztuczną uprzejmością, sięgając po sarkazm. — Czy ślubowaliśmy sobie z Potterem dozgonną miłość? Czy planujemy zamieszkać w domku z ogródkiem, dwoma psami i kotem? Czy pozwalam mu czasem być na górze?  
  
Longbottom spuścił wzrok na swoje buty, a na jego już nie takie pulchne policzki wkradła się zdradziecka czerwień. Draco miał ochotę przybić sobie mentalną piątkę za udowodnienie, że świat, jaki znał i jaki ma prawo istnieć, jednak się nie skończył. Longbottom w końcu zebrał się w sobie i ze zdeterminowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, spytał:  
  
— Dlaczego masz różdżkę Snape'a?  
  
Te kilka słów starło wszelkie resztki uśmiechu z ust Dracona. Nie był przygotowany na takie pytanie.  
  
— Spodziewałem się raczej, że zapytasz, czy zależy mi na Potterze albo coś w tym stylu — wypalił z pełną szczerością, przyglądając się Longbottomowi, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
  
— Po co zadawać pytanie, na które zna się już odpowiedź? — odparł łagodnie chłopak. — Ale nie wiem, dlaczego używasz różdżki Snape'a. Zanim spróbujesz mi wmówić, że to wcale nie jego różdżka, pamiętaj, że rozmawiasz z kimś, kogo największym koszmarem przez pięć długich lat był właśnie ten człowiek. Uwierz mi na słowo, że _wiem_ , jak wygląda jego różdżka.  
  
Draco skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie spiął się po tych słowach. Longbottom przeszedł kilka kroków i oparł się plecami o kolumnę, w którą wcześniej wpatrywał się Draco, jakby potrzebował podpory, zanim zacznie kontynuować.  
  
— Po drugie — podjął — wciąż powtarzasz, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie wzywa Snape'a, dlatego nie mamy informacji związanych z jego działalnością. Sam-Wiesz-Kto albo wykorzystuje swoich sług, albo ich zabija. Nie ma nic pomiędzy. — Pomimo wszystkich zarzutów, jakie pośrednio mu stawiał, Longbottom ani w tonie, ani w swojej postawie nie sugerował wyższości czy gniewu. Był spokojny i dążył do odpowiedzi, nie upadlając przy tym Dracona, co było dla niego bardzo dziwną odmianą. — Jestem pewny, że Snape dałby ci nawet i cały zapas swoich lekarstw i jedzenia, ale nie mógłby ci dać swojej różdżki.  
  
Draco poczuł ogromny ciężar w piersi. Nie mógł zdradzić tego sekretu kolejnej osobie, zwłaszcza komuś takiemu jak Longbottom. Ryzyko było zbyt duże. Na szczęście chłopak nie mógł wyczuć zapachu Severusa czy też jego braku na przyniesionych z mieszkania mężczyzny przedmiotach, więc Draco zdecydował się na jedyną opcję, jaka mu pozostała. Przymknął oczy, gdy wspomnienie fiolki pełnej czarnych włosów zaczęło się drążyć w głąb jego umysłu; miał nadzieję, że Severus mu wybaczy.  
  
— Nie wiem, gdzie on jest — powiedział do Longbottoma, przybierając najszczerszy ton i wyraz twarzy, na jakie było go stać. — Wezwał mnie w dniu, w którym opuściłem Hogwart, ale nie zastałem go w domu. Na progu znalazłem jego różdżkę. Moją straciłem jakiś czas temu, a kolejna nie leżała mi odpowiednio w dłoni, więc wypróbowałem Severusa. Pasuje. Nie idealnie, ale bardzo dobrze.  
  
— Czemu kłamałeś, że jesteś z nim w kontakcie? — spytał chłopak, marszcząc brwi.  
  
Draco wziął głęboki oddech i wyrzucił słowa, które smakowały jak kwas:  
  
— Bo nie chciałem, żebyście myśleli, że nas zdradził.  
  
Samo sugerowanie, że Severus mógł coś takiego zrobić, sprawiło, że Draco poczuł mdłości. O wiele łatwiej byłoby powiedzieć prawdę, wyznać, że zdrada w ogóle nie wchodziła w rachubę, bo Snape do końca walczył o lepszy świat, nawet wtedy, gdy dotarło do niego, że sam tego lepszego świata nie doświadczy. Jednak wiedział, że musi zostawić te drzwi otwarte, nieważne jak bardzo to bolało.  
  
Podniósł wzrok z zakurzonej podłogi i dostrzegł, że twarz Longbottoma przyjęła wyrozumiały, może nawet współczujący wyraz.  
  
— Nie zdradził nas — powiedział wyjątkowo pewnym tonem, który mocno zaskoczył Dracona. — Oczywiście, kawał z niego drania, ale jest lojalny względem Dumbledore'a. Zabił go na jego własne polecenie — dodał, jakby ciężko mu było objąć to umysłem. — Wiem, że nas nie zdradził. Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest.  
  
To był moment, w którym gardło Dracona zacisnęło się gwałtownie; nie byłby w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jego życie.  
  
— Nie pokazuj różdżki przy Hermionie — rzucił Longbottom znacznie poważniejszym tonem. — Jeśli ona ją rozpozna, wierz mi, nie przyjdzie cię o nią zapytać w cztery oczy.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał; Longbottom posłał mu słaby uśmiech i wyszedł z piwnicy, pozostawiając go na pastwę ciszy.  
  
***  
  
Mgławe smugi jasnego światła przedostawały się przez piwniczne okna, które były tak brudne, jakby nigdy nie miały kontaktu z wodą. Draco siedział przy kolumnie i śledził wzrokiem ślady spustoszenia, jakie pozostawiło po sobie jedno, głupie zaklęcie; byłby w stanie to zrozumieć, gdyby chodziło o Niewybaczalne, w końcu zużywają potężną ilość mocy, ale zwykle Accio? Jedno z pierwszych zaklęć, jakich się naucza? Wymagające od czarodzieja tyle, co pstryknięcie palcami?  
  
Ukrył twarz w dłoniach; pracował ciężko przez całą noc, wmawiając sobie, że jedynym powodem, dla którego to robi, jest obawa o stan barier. W głębi duszy wiedział jednak, że nie był gotowy na zmierzenie się z kimkolwiek, a w szczególności już z Potterem. Longbottom zapewnił go przecież, że nic mu się nie stało i gdyby jego stan się pogorszył, na pewno przyszedłby mu to powiedzieć.  
  
Zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek zacząłby go szukać, gdyby położył się na ziemi i zasnął. Chociaż zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do miękkości materaca i ciepła pościeli, był tak zmęczony, że nie sądził, by miał jakieś większe problemy z zaśnięciem. Wiedział jednak, że takie zachowanie zrodziłoby jeszcze więcej pytań i wątpliwości, a tych i tak mu nie brakowało.  
  
W końcu zebrał się w sobie i podniósł na nogi. Nie mógł tutaj zostać na zawsze, choćby bardzo tego chciał.  
  
***  
  
Sunął korytarzem niczym cień, pozwalając magii domu, by go otoczyła i ukryła. Za każdym razem, gdy przekazywał jej część siebie, miał wrażenie, że coraz mniej w nim pozostaje, jakby z dnia na dzień stopniowo się opróżniał. Zastanawiał się, czy przyjdzie taki moment, kiedy nie zostanie już nic do zaoferowania, a wtedy dom go pochłonie. I wtopi się w ściany, w podłogi, w drobinki kurzu tańczące w snopach światła, a jedynym śladem, jaki się po nim zachowa, będzie widmowy odcisk dłoni i szmer magii biegnący wzdłuż poręczy, którego nikt więcej nigdy nie usłyszy.  
  
***  
  
Pani Weasley znalazła go niedługo później w łazience, gdy starał się zmyć zmęczenie z twarzy; próbował zasnąć, ale za każdym razem, kiedy zamykał oczy, pod powiekami widział martwą twarz Pottera, która skutecznie odpędzała sen.  
  
Przystanęła w progu i spoglądali na siebie w ciszy przez długą chwilę; kobieta pociągnęła nosem, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać, po czym szybko przemierzyła dystans i mocno go objęła. Z jedną ręką na plecach, z drugą na karku, tak jak matka.  
  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptała w jego szyję, a jej uścisk się wzmocnił. Odsunęła się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz i uśmiechnęła ciepło; odgarnęła mokre kosmyki z czoła Dracona. — Harry jest dla mnie jak syn, nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby... — Głos jej się załamał; uciekła spojrzeniem w dół. — Chciałam zejść do ciebie wcześniej, ale Neville powiedział, że prosiłeś, żeby ci nie przeszkadzać, bo bariery znacząco się osłabiły.  
  
Draco otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że Longbottom mógłby się za nim wstawić.  
  
— Zrobiłam placki kukurydziane, jeszcze ciepłe — podjęła po chwili pani Weasley; jej dłoń nadal znajdowała się na plecach Dracona, mocno naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą, ale tym razem mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
  
— Nie jestem głodny — odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Jego głos był jeszcze bardziej chrapliwy niż w chwili, w której opuszczał salon, jakby przepłukał gardło żwirem.  
  
— Nie musisz być głodny, ale masz jeść — rzuciła kobieta znacznie bardziej stanowczo. — Spójrz na siebie; przemęczasz się, nie jesz, jestem w stanie wyczuć twoje żebra przez szatę. — Jakby na potwierdzenie własnych słów mocno docisnęła palce do jego boku; zdusił jęk. — Draco — szepnęła niemal czule, niemal kochająco; jej dłoń przeniosła się na jego policzek i zmusiła go do pochylenia głowy, by na nią spojrzał. — Nie musisz już nic nikomu udowadniać — powiedziała łagodnie. — Jesteś jednym z nas. I jesteś także dobrym chłopcem; wiedziałam to od chwili, w której pomogłeś Ginny. Nie pozwolę ci się wykończyć, bo mi na tobie zależy.  
  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy z jego gardła wyrwał się szloch, ale w następnej chwili znów był zanurzony w matczynych ramionach, w zapachu kukurydzianego placka, w cieple. Płakał jak dziecko, dając upust nagromadzonym emocjom, drżąc na całym ciele i zachłystując się powietrzem, a pani Weasley głaskała go po włosach i szeptała mu do ucha puste kłamstwa, które choć raz niosły w sobie ukojenie.  
  
***  
  
Zjadł trzy placki kukurydziane, choć każdy kęs zaklejał mu gardło. Najmłodszy Weasley bez słowa przesunął po stole w jego kierunku swoją herbatę, za którą Draco podziękował kiwnięciem głowy. Charlie Weasley położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął lekko. Thomas posłał w jego kierunku słaby uśmiech, a Finnigan klepnął go w plecy, gdy przechodził. Sam Longbottom puścił mu oczko, gdy zabierał pusty talerz po plackach. Draco prawie nie pamiętał już czasów, kiedy ktokolwiek pozostawiał na nich jakiś zabłąkany okruszek.  
  
Po posiłku znów zaczął odczuwać senność, więc podziękował pani Weasley za placki i opuścił kuchnię.  
  
Szedł już korytarzem prowadzącym do sypialni Regulusa, kiedy drzwi pokoju, który Potter dzielił z Weasleyem i Longbottomem, otworzyły się i wyszedł przez nie Lupin. Znów wyglądał, jakby przybyło mu co najmniej dziesięć lat; wzrok utkwiony miał w podłodze, smutek wyraźnie odznaczał się na jego twarzy i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widział mężczyzny tak odsłoniętego. Wtedy Lupin podniósł głowę i dostrzegł go, a wszystkie emocje znów ukryły się pod maską tajemniczości.  
  
— Nie śpi — powiedział mężczyzna w ramach przywitania, wskazując głową na drzwi pokoju. — Jest słaby, ale chce cię zobaczyć.  
  
Draco stał w miejscu, niepewny, jak powinien zareagować. Wtedy Lupin otworzył drzwi i wskazał je zachęcającym ruchem dłoni, odbierając mu tym samym możliwość wyboru. Wzdychając ciężko, Draco minął mężczyznę i wślizgnął się do pokoju. Przeklął pod nosem, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Potter nie jest sam; Lupin znów go wyprzedził, zamykając za nim drzwi i nie dając mu tym samym szansy na ucieczkę.  
  
Potter wyglądał naprawdę źle, tak źle, jak Draco nigdy go jeszcze nie widział; skórę miał poszarzałą, cienie pod jego oczami były przynajmniej dwa tony ciemniejsze niż zwykle, a usta niemal białe. Głowę zdobiła mu aureola z czarnych, posklejanych od potu kosmyków; trzęsące dłonie zaciskał na kocu. Mimo to uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł Dracona, a Draco poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka.  
  
Siedząca przy łóżku Granger poderwała się nagle i szybkim krokiem podeszła do Dracona, zatrzymując się o wiele bliżej, niż by sobie tego życzył. Jej twarz wyrażała mieszaninę emocji i nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać – złamanego nosa czy uścisku. Z dwojga złego wolałby już to pierwsze. Niestety losu nie obchodziły pragnienia Dracona, bo chwilę później miał pełne ręce Granger, a świat przysłonił mu kołtun brązowych włosów. Uścisk był szybki i mocny; Granger odsunęła się po dwóch sekundach, pociągając nosem. Wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu ograniczyła się do niemrawego poklepania go po ramieniu, po czym opuściła pokój, nie żegnając się nawet z Potterem.  
  
Draco potrzebował chwili, żeby otrząsnąć się z szoku; obrócił się w stronę Pottera, dostrzegając, że chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko.  
  
— No i z czego się, do cholery, cieszysz? — rzucił w stronę chłopaka. — Lubiłem tę szatę. Teraz muszę ją wyrzucić.  
  
Potter zaśmiał się lekko, ale niemal natychmiast zaczął się krztusić; Draco znalazł się obok niego sekundę później i sięgnął po szklankę wody stojącą na szafce, a następnie pomógł mu się napić.  
  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał, odstawiając szklankę.  
  
— Teraz? — Głos Pottera był słaby, ale jego oczy błyszczały wesoło. — Znacznie lepiej.  
  
Draco przesunął kciukiem po dolnej wardze chłopaka, starając się wyryć pod opuszką kształt jego uśmiechu. Właśnie w tej chwili, a nie wtedy, gdy wpychał mu do gardła bezoar, z całą mocą uderzyła w niego myśl, że mógł go stracić. Nie zważając na konsekwencje, gdyby ktoś akurat wszedł do pokoju, pochylił się i docisnął usta do suchych warg Pottera.  
  
— Merlinie, wyglądasz jak gówno — powiedział, czule gładząc policzek chłopaka.  
  
— Przestań z tymi komplementami, bo zaczynam się rumienić.  
  
Draco parsknął, a ciężar w jego piersi zelżał nieco, pozwalając mu głęboko odetchnąć po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin.  
  
— Ty też wyglądasz jak gówno, kochanie — dodał Potter, obejmując jego dłoń i dociskając do policzka. Draco starał się zdusić to głupie ciepło, które pojawiło się w jego żołądku na dźwięk słowa „kochanie”. — Nie spałeś całą noc, prawda? Jak wielkie są zniszczenia?  
  
— Większe niż były, zanim się tu pojawiłem — odparł, wiedząc, że i tak nie ma sensu kłamać.  
  
Potter przeklął szpetnie i położył dłoń na oczach, jakby nagle zaczęło go razić światło.  
  
— Ty też zaryzykowałeś ich życiem — powiedział, nadal ukryty pod palcami, których paznokcie miały lekko niebieskawy kolor. — Nie tylko swoim, ale wszystkich w tym cholernym domu.  
  
— Gdybyś umarł i tak nie mielibyśmy po co walczyć — rzucił Draco, co, choć było prawdą, wcale nim w tamtym momencie nie kierowało.  
  
Potter zdawał się to wiedzieć, bo rzucił mu wątpiące spojrzenie.  
  
— Longbottom wie — zmienił temat Draco.  
  
— Cóż — zaczął Potter, krzywiąc się nieco. — Nie jest taki głupi, za jakiego go mieliśmy.  
  
— Na to wygląda — zgodził się Draco.  
  
— To był inferius, prawda? — podjął po chwili Potter, poważniejąc.  
  
Tak wiele się stało, że Draco złapał się na tym, iż kompletnie wyleciał mu z głowy pieprzony inferius ukryty w czarnomagicznym lustrze w sekretnym pokoju.  
  
— Tak — potwierdził, czując nagłą suchość w gardle.  
  
— Co z nim zrobimy?  
  
Draco czuł się, jakby w jego mózgu wybuchły fajerwerki. Inferius oznaczał, że ktoś z rodziny Blacków także był Budzącym. Stawiał na Regulusa. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego Czarny Pan zainteresował się nim w tak młodym wieku. Jednak jeśli to faktycznie była prawda, oznaczałoby to, że Regulus nie tylko musiał być niezwykle utalentowany magicznie, ale przede wszystkim potrafił kurewsko dobrze schować to, czego nie chciał pokazać światu. Skoro tak dobrze zabezpieczył pokój ze zwykłymi, czarnomagicznymi przedmiotami, to ile wysiłku użył w ukrycie tarczy?  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się do Pottera i wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Będziemy się o to martwić później.  
  
***  
  
Leżał na łóżku w sypialni, którą od jakiegoś czasu nazywał już swoją, i poważnie rozważał, czy nie spędzić nocy w domu Severusa. Piętro niżej, w kuchni, trwała właśnie impreza urodzinowa Finnigana, choć może „impreza” to za duże słowo. Thomas poprosił panią Weasley o upieczenie najprostszego ciasta, żeby Finnigan dostał przynajmniej symboliczny tort, jednak kiedy wieść się rozeszła, wszyscy stwierdzili, że przyda im się choć jeden wieczór normalności, szczególnie po tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Podobno Charlie Weasley pozwolił nawet zużyć butelkę whisky, której tak zawzięcie strzegł. Draco nie miał pewności, bo nie pojawił się w kuchni od kilku godzin.  
  
Zarówno Potter, który pomimo zakazów pani Weasley wstał z łóżka, jak i sam Finnigan zachęcali go do przyjścia, ale Draco dość kulturalnie jak na siebie odmówił. Nie zależało mu na tym durnym przyjęciu wyprawionym z resztek jedzenia, na uśmiechach kryjących w sobie niepokój, czy aby bariera nie pęknie w chwili, kiedy nikt nie jest na to przygotowany. Kilka łyków whisky mogłoby wtedy wiele przesądzić.  
  
Dla niego cały ten pomysł był zwyczajnie lekkomyślny, choć może tak po prostu sobie wmawiał. Przez pięć lat nauki w Hogwarcie nie opuścił przecież żadnego przyjęcia. Przed oczami stanął mu obraz Pansy śpiącej w wygaszonym kominku w pokoju wspólnym; to był pierwszy raz, kiedy naprawdę się upiła. Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień, a potem zepchnął je głęboko w siebie, w miejsce, gdzie lądowało wszystko, o czym musiał chwilowo zapomnieć.  
  
Dziesięć minut później wiedział, że już dłużej psychicznie nie wytrzyma. Podniósł się z łóżka, wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył korytarzem; z dołu dobiegł go głośny śmiech, który najprawdopodobniej należał do solenizanta. Przez myśl przemknęło mu pytanie, czy sam dożyje do swoich osiemnastych urodzin; byłoby miło, choćby dla ciasta.  
  
Był już kilka kroków od schodów, kiedy chłodne powietrze owionęło mu twarz. Szybko namierzył jego źródło i stanął w progu jedynego z trzech salonów, którego jeszcze nie odwiedził. W środku znajdowały się dwie pokaźnych rozmiarów kanapy; na ich brzegach leżały poduszki i schludnie poskładane koce. W małym kominku nie palił się ogień, jednak drzwi balkonowe były lekko uchylone.  
  
Zawierzając przeczuciu, w kilku krokach dotarł do drzwi i otworzył je szerzej. Gdy wyjrzał na zewnątrz, momentalnie tego pożałował. Po prawej stronie, przy ścianie, siedziała Ginny Weasley; miała na sobie grubą bluzę, która była na nią za duża o co najmniej trzy rozmiary. Z dłońmi upchniętymi w kieszeniach, patrzyła przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Draco już miał się wycofać, pewny, że dziewczyna go nie zauważyła, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegło ciche:  
  
— Możesz zostać.  
  
Wahał się chwilę, nie mając pewności, co powinien zrobić. Ginny obróciła w końcu głowę i dotarło do niego, że minęły miesiące od czasu, kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni. Nie wyglądała już, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpaść; jej oblicze wyrażało to, co malowało się na twarzach większości ludzi, jakich ostatnio spotkał – zmęczenie, rozdrażnienie, niepokój. Przesunęła się nieco w bok, odsłaniając koc, na którym siedziała.  
  
— Możesz tu usiąść, jeśli chcesz — powiedziała bezbarwnym tonem, z powrotem odwracając głowę w stronę balustrady.  
  
Wyszedł na balkon i usiadł we wskazanym miejscu; stykali się z Ginny ramionami, ale najwyraźniej jej to nie przeszkadzało, bo nie odsunęła się, ani nie wykonała żadnego innego gestu, który mógłby o tym świadczyć. Mijały długie minuty i Draco oswoił się z myślą, że całe to dziwaczne spotkanie upłynie w ciszy. Obserwował skrawki nieba znajdujące się pomiędzy kunsztownie wyrzeźbionymi balaskami; przypominały puzzle, które ktoś porzucił w połowie układania.  
  
— Nie zgwałcił mnie.  
  
Obrócił szybko głowę, wpatrując się w Ginny w szoku.  
  
— Nie zdążył — kontynuowała, zanim coś z siebie wydusił — bo przyszedłeś.  
  
— To dobrze — wyszeptał, nadal obserwując jej profil. Gdy śledził wzrokiem rysy twarzy dziewczyny spowite teraz jasnym, księżycowym światłem, zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego podobała się tak wielu osobom. Jednak kiedy ponownie się ku niemu odwróciła, wrażenie całkowicie uleciało.  
  
— Był pod wpływem Imperiusa — powiedziała, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej zmęczoną niż chwilę wcześniej. Wzrok dziewczyny znów odpłynął gdzieś daleko, kiedy kolejne słowa powoli wydobywały się w jej ust: — To był dobry, niewinny człowiek. Nauczyciel. Był ze mną w tej celi przez cały czas, pocieszał mnie, opowiadał mi o sobie. Mówił, że ma córkę w moim wieku. — Przerwała na chwilę. — Uznali, że to będzie zabawne.  
  
Czekał na wyrzuty sumienia, jakieś ukłucie żalu czy wstydu, choćby złość. Nic takiego nie nadeszło.  
  
— Kiedy zacisnąłeś mu ten łańcuch na szyi, powinnam była cię powstrzymać, ale nie mogłam wydusić z siebie słowa. I tylko patrzyłam jak go zabijasz. — W jej tonie pojawiła się złość, która rosła wraz z każdym wyrzucanym przez nią słowem: — Mogliśmy uciec we trójkę, _powinniśmy_ uciec we trójkę.  
  
— Ginny...  
  
— Zabiłeś kogoś wcześniej? — przerwała mu, obracając ku niemu wykrzywione gniewem oblicze.  
  
— Nie — przyznał.  
  
— Czyli jestem odpowiedzialna nie tylko za śmierć niewinnego człowieka, ale także za to, że przeze mnie stałeś się mordercą.  
  
— To nie była twoja wina — zaczął.  
  
— Była. — Nabrała głośno oddechu w płuca. — Nie staraj się mnie pocieszyć.  
  
— Wcale się nie staram — odparł na tyle spokojnie, na ile potrafił. Ginny zacisnęła mocno palce na swoich ramionach i bujała się w przód i w tył, jakby miała chorobę sierocą. — Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że w tamtej chwili byłem pod wpływem pewnego eliksiru, który odebrał mi część świadomości tego, co robię.  
  
Ciało Ginny znieruchomiało; nie patrzyła na niego, gdy zapytała:  
  
— Co?  
  
— Naprawdę myślisz, że zatrzymałbym się, słysząc twój krzyk, gdybym nie był czymś naćpany? — Usta Ginny uchyliły się lekko, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobyła z siebie głosu przez dłuższą chwilę, więc Draco kontynuował: — Wiele można o mnie powiedzieć, ale zawsze daleko mi było do altruisty.  
  
— Myślę, że Harry jest innego zdania — powiedziała w końcu. — Wiem, co wczoraj zrobiłeś.  
  
Draco nie miał siły się z nią kłócić i wymyślać wymówek dla swojego zachowania, poza tym Ginny wydawała się w jakiś sposób spokojniejsza i nie chciał znowu jej denerwować.  
  
— On wie, prawda? — spytała w końcu. — Dlatego ci ufa. Powiedziałeś mu.  
  
— Nie powiedziałem — zaprzeczył od razu. — Zajrzał do moich wspomnień, bo myślał, że to ja cię napadłem.  
  
— To do niego podobne. — Uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
  
— Dlaczego nikomu o tym nie powiedziałaś? — zapytał, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać.  
  
Brązowe oczy Ginny były niemal w tym samym kolorze, co oczy Viorici, ale miały w sobie zupełnie inny rodzaj ciepła.  
  
— Nie wiem — szepnęła, wyglądając nagle jak zagubione dziecko.  
  
Draco czuł, że powinien coś zrobić, pocieszyć ją w jakiś sposób, powiedzieć coś odpowiedniego, ale jego umysł był pusty.  
  
— Chcesz podwędzić Charliemu trochę whisky? — rzuciła ni stąd ni zowąd. — Czuję, że powinnam się teraz napić.  
  
— Czemu nie — odparł Draco, nagle rozumiejąc, czemu Potter tak bardzo ją lubił.  
  
Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko, po raz pierwszy bez smutku w oczach.  
  
***  
  
Byli już na parterze, przed drzwiami Charliego, kiedy nagle po korytarzu poniósł się wrzask Constantina:  
  
— MIEJSCE! ZRÓBCIE MIEJSCE!  
  
Wymienili z Ginny zaniepokojone spojrzenia i rzucili się biegiem w kierunku kuchni. Gdy tam dotarli, Draco zobaczył, jak Granger razem z Thomasem zrzucają ze stołu na ziemie talerze i butelki po mugolskim napoju, który klony znalazły podczas jednego ze swoich wypadów.  
  
Constantin stał nad nimi z bezwładnym ciałem Nathana w ramionach; chłopiec był blady i miał na sobie jedynie piżamę.  
  
— Co się stało? — spytał zdenerwowanym tonem Lupin, gdy Constantin układał chłopca na stole.  
  
— Pierdolony wampir, oto co się stało! — wypluł z jadem Rumun. Twarz miał poczerwieniałą, a oczy jarzyły się szaleńczym blaskiem. — Znalazłem go za ulicą! Czemu nikt go nie pilnował?!  
  
— Bo spał! — krzyknęła rozpaczliwie pani Weasley, pochylając się nad Nathanem. — Sama sprawdzałam!  
  
— No to się obudził! — odkrzyknął jej Constantin, trzęsąc się z gniewu.  
  
— Nie podnoś głosu na moją matkę, bucu! — ryknął jeden z klonów, mężnie stając przed panią Weasley; nawet kiedy napiął pierś, wciąż wyglądał, jakby Constantin mógł złamać go wpół.  
  
— Luca, Fred — upomniał ich Charlie Weasley, zajmując miejsce pomiędzy nimi, jakby przygotowywał się do tego, żeby w razie czego ich rozdzielić.  
  
— Nie został ugryziony — powiedział Lupin, oglądając ciało chłopca.  
  
— Wiem! — wycedził przez zęby Constantin. — Odprawiał jakiś rytuał. Gdybym tak gnoja złapał...  
  
— Notowany? — zapytał go Charlie.  
  
— Nie — odparł Rumun, krzywiąc się szpetnie. — Gówniarz miał może z piętnaście lat, ale już _umbră_ na szyi! — Klepnął się w miejsce, w którym Cienie miały tatuaż w kształcie półksiężyca. — Mówiłem ci, że to zepsuta rasa!  
  
Lupin podniósł głowę znad stołu i rzucił Constantinowi tak mordercze spojrzenie, jakiego Draco nigdy u niego nie widział, następnie bez słowa wrócił do badania chłopca. Ginny stała niepewnie obok niego w progu, a kiedy upewniła się, że nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi, zniknęła w półmroku korytarza. Draco zerknął w stronę Pottera; chłopak nadal był nieco szary na twarzy, ale znacznie bardziej przytomny niż jeszcze parę godzin temu. Zagryzał wargę, wpatrując się w Nathana, jakby się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiał. Nagle obrócił głowę i złapał spojrzenie Dracona, pytając:  
  
— Jesteś w stanie mu pomóc?  
  
Draco już miał mu odpowiedzieć, że nie każdy rytuał jest taki sam, a on wcale nie jest od nich ekspertem, ale Lupin także na niego poważnie spojrzał.  
  
— Nie ma żadnych ran zewnętrznych oprócz paru nieszkodliwych zadrapań — obwieścił mężczyzna i odsunął się od stołu, jakby robił mu miejsce.  
  
Pani Weasley spojrzała na niego z tak wielką wiarą, że musiał spuścić wzrok, ale mimo to podszedł do stołu.  
  
— Tylko nie zapomnij, że on nie jest martwy — rzucił Constantin, nadymając się jeszcze bardziej.  
  
Draco na końcu języka miał już jakąś ripostę w stylu: _To nie byłby problem_ , ale na szczęście w porę ugryzł się w język. Nie potrzebował kolejnego kłopotu.  
  
Pochylił się nad Nathanem, natychmiast czując, że coś jest nie tak. Przymknął oczy, starając się wyłowić z otoczenia charakterystyczną magię chłopca, ale to mu się nie udało, zupełnie, jakby Nathana w ogóle nie było w pokoju. Przyjrzał się drobnemu ciału, nie zauważając większych zmian. Instynktownie sięgnął do powieki chłopca i podwinął ją, odkrywając, że jego tęczówkę i źrenicę spowiło coś na kształt mgły.  
  
Constantin pochylił się nad Nathanem z drugiej strony stołu i zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Współpracowałeś z Cieniami — rzucił do Dracona. — Co to, do diabła, jest?  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł zgodnie z prawdą Draco. — Ale nie mogę wyczuć jego magii — dodał bardziej do siebie, niż do kogokolwiek innego.  
  
Nie namyślając się długo, podciągnął koszulkę chłopca, odkrywając nagą skórę. Podwinął rękawy i przyłożył je do serca, które wybijało słaby, choć miarowy rytm. Następnie naparł na bariery w złudnej nadziei, że puszczą tak łatwo, jak ostatnim razem. Mylił się. Miał wrażenie, że próbuje gołymi rękami przebić się przez gruby marmur, zimny i niewzruszony na jego starania. To było jak szukanie słabego miejsca w zbroi. Wziął głęboki oddech, wygłuszył otoczenie, i wiedząc, że zapłaci za to wysoką cenę, naparł na barierę ze wszystkich sił.  
  
Poczuł się tak, jakby wpadł w czarny, głęboki wir; uszy wypełnił mu ryk, czuł nacisk na każdą kość w swoim ciele. Powietrze zostało wypchnięte z jego płuc, krzyk z gardła, ale zanim się wyrwał, wiązka magii, ta przeklęta, męcząca go nocami, otarła się o niego delikatnie, jednak wystarczająco, by ją zauważył.  
  
Zaczerpnął głośno powietrza, zupełnie jakby ostatnie minuty spędził pod wodą; jednak zamiast kuchni, przed oczami tańczyły mu barwne serpentyny magii osób zgromadzonych wokół niego. Próbował się otrząsnąć, ale zrozumiał, że to na nic.  
  
— Nathan wciąż tam jest — rzucił w kierunku Pottera, jedynej osoby, którą mógł rozpoznać. — Nie czuję nóg — dodał, by po chwili znów zanurzyć się mroku.


	22. Chapter 22

_W powietrzu unosił się zapach zgnilizny. Leżał na plecach; mógł wyczuć pod palcami źdźbła suchej trawy. Uchylił powieki i dostrzegł wysoko nad sobą kołyszące się korony drzew; promienie słoneczne przeciskały się pomiędzy gęstymi od liści gałęziami, raz co raz oślepiając go swoją jasnością. Szum wiatru wydawał mu się dziwny, nienaturalny, drażnił jego uszy, nasilając się z każdą sekundą. Zerknął w dół i zauważył drobne palce zaciśnięte wokół swojego nadgarstka. Gdy przekręcił głowę w lewo, napotkał mętne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu osnutych mgłą. Dotarło do niego, że to nie drzewa tak szumią, a skrzydełka miriadów kotłujących się much. Martwe oczy wpatrywały się w niego oskarżycielsko; owady odbijały się w ich powierzchni niczym w lustrze. Prawy policzek Nathana dociśnięty był do tej suchej trawy, której kolor stapiał się z jasnym kolorem jego włosów. Nagle policzek chłopca nabrzmiał i drgnął, zupełnie jakby ten zaczął wypychać go od wewnątrz językiem. Chwilę później sine usta dziecka rozchyliły się, wypuszczając z siebie czarny, bzyczący potok. A potem nastała ciemność.  
  
  
_ Draco otworzył oczy, dostrzegając nad sobą konstrukcję utkaną ze strzępów starych gazet. Próbował przełknąć, ale w ustach miał zbyt sucho; jego serce wybijało o żebra tak gwałtowny rytm, że bał się, że zaraz eksploduje mu klatka piersiowa. Przesunął dłońmi po miękkim prześcieradle, by upewnić się, że znajduje się w ciepłym łóżku, a nie na tej piekielnej polanie.  
  
Minęło dobrych kilka minut, podczas których wyrównywał oddech; czuł, jak zimne krople potu torują sobie drogę od jego brwi, przepływając za uszami i w końcu wsiąkają w mokrą poduszkę. Potarł oczy, biorąc ostatni głęboki wdech, i powoli usiadł na posłaniu. Nie czuł zawrotów głowy ani mdłości, więc zaryzykował, zsuwając stopy na szorstki dywan. Nie odnotowując żadnych oznak świadczących o tym, że zaraz się przewróci, zrobił kilka kroków naprzód. Zdjął z siebie przepocony podkoszulek i założył nieco pogniecioną szatę leżącą na fotelu.  
  
Wyszedł z sypialni. Korytarz wypełniało ciepłe popołudniowe światło, nadając mu eterycznej poświaty. Mimo to Draco poczuł niepokój; nie był zmęczony ani osłabiony, co wydawało się dziwne, ale miał wrażenie, jakby krew zgęstniała mu w żyłach.  
  
Drugie drzwi od lewej otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem i wyszedł przez nie Longbottom; miał zmarszczone brwi i wydawał się zmęczony. Jednak kiedy dostrzegł Dracona, uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
— Obudziłeś się — powiedział i wyglądał, jakby naprawdę się z tego powodu ucieszył. — Dobrze się czujesz?  
  
— Tak, chyba tak — odparł ochryple Draco; wciąż był nieco skołowany. — Długo spałem?  
  
— Od wczoraj. Zaczynaliśmy się już martwić.  
  
Draco nie wiedział, jak zareagować na szczerość w głosie Longbottoma, na jego pełne prawdziwego ciepła oczy. Uciekł spojrzeniem i wtedy dostrzegł ponad ramieniem chłopaka drobną postać leżącą w łóżku. Żołądek nieprzyjemnie mu się zacisnął.  
  
— Bez zmian — rzucił Longbottom, zerkając za siebie do wnętrza pokoju. — Na nic nie reaguje. Lupin próbował podać mu jakiś eliksir wzmacniający, ale nic to nie dało.  
  
Odpędzając od siebie widmo martwych oczu, Draco skupił się z powrotem na Longbottomie.  
  
— Zajrzę do niego później — obiecał, po czym skierował się w stronę schodów.  
  
***  
  
Świadomy tego, ile energii kosztowało go sprawdzenie Nathana, Draco przestał się już oszukiwać, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Zmierzał do kuchni z twardym postanowieniem, że nie tylko zje dwa razy więcej niż normalnie, ale także wypije podwójną dawkę eliksiru wzmacniającego; Zakon jakoś się bez niego obejdzie, on nie. Jednak zanim dotarł do celu swojej podróży, jego uszu sięgnął gwar rozmów dobiegający zza uchylonych kuchennych drzwi. Przystanął w progu i zajrzał do środka, wiedząc, że nie pozostanie długo niezauważonym – nie teraz, kiedy brakowało mu siły, by skorzystać z magii domu.  
  
Charlie Weasley stał najbliżej drzwi, przodem do stołu i tyłem do Dracona, wpatrując się w grupkę siedzących przed nim osób. Opierał dłonie o blat, na którym rozłożona była jakaś mapa.  
  
— Jesteście gotowi? — zapytał.  
  
Finnigan wykrzyknął entuzjastyczne potwierdzenie. Thomas kiwnął głową, posyłając swojemu przyjacielowi na wpół czułe, na wpół karcące spojrzenie. Klony, obejmując się za ramiona, mężnie napięły chude piersi, a Constantin dłubał scyzorykiem pod paznokciem kciuka, jakby to była najbardziej zajmująca czynność na świecie. Cała gromadka miała na sobie kurtki i buty; wyglądało na to, że gdzieś się wybierają. Jeśli Draco miałby przyjąć optymistyczną wersję – spał kilkanaście godzin, więc dzisiejszej nocy wypadała pełnia, a to oznaczało, że muszą oddelegować odział, który zamknie gdzieś Lupina i będzie go pilnował w trakcie przemiany.  
  
W głębi kuchni, przy samym końcu stołu, siedziała Złota Trójca: Granger i Potter wyglądali na przybitych, Weasley zaś na rozgniewanego z jakiegoś powodu. Przy ścianie, odcięci od reszty, znajdowali się Tonks z Lupinem; mężczyzna miał spuszczoną głowę, a na jego twarzy widoczny był grymas wstydu. Tonks szeptała mu coś do ucha, jedną dłonią trzymając go za rękę, a drugą pocierając po plecach w geście otuchy. Draco zmartwił się, widząc, jak blada była jej twarz.  
  
W chwili, gdy wzrok Pottera na nim spoczął, chłopak drgnął i wyglądał, jakby w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się przed poderwaniem z krzesła. Draco tylko wywrócił oczami, w środku jednak czując się lżejszy, jak gdyby samo spojrzenie wystarczyło, by zalegający w jego duszy ciężar uleciał.  
  
— Co ty tu, u licha, robisz?! — rozległo się za jego plecami. Niemal podskoczył z zaskoczenia i błyskawicznie się odwrócił, stając oko w oko z bardzo rozgniewaną panią Weasley. Kobieta założyła ręce na biodra w pozie, która nie sugerowała niczego dobrego. — Kto ci pozwolił wstać z łóżka?!  
  
Draco zaniemówił, niepewny, gdzie podziać oczy, ale kiedy wreszcie odnalazł swój głos, wydobył z siebie zachrypnięte:  
  
— Czuję się dobrze.  
  
Pani Weasley zmarszczyła brwi w geście, który jasno mówił _nawet nie próbuj wciskać mi kitu_ , po czym obwieściła:  
  
— Jesteś blady jak prześcieradło i ledwo stoisz.  
  
Draco nie bardzo miał jak się obronić, bo taka była prawda. Pani Weasley tylko westchnęła cierpiętniczo; pod jej spojrzeniem czuł się jak mały chłopiec.  
  
— Mamo, daj mu spokój — rzucił Charlie, nagle znajdując się znacznie bliżej. Wymienił ze swoją matką wymowne spojrzenia. — Chodź, usiądź — powiedział już do Dracona, po czym objął jego łokieć i pociągnął go w stronę stołu.  
  
Po kilku krokach Draconowi zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami i przystanął; palce Weasleya zacisnęły się mocniej i wyglądał, jakby był gotowy na to, by złapać go w chwili, gdy zemdleje. Na szczęście zawroty głowy minęły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły, i Draco dotarł do krzesła bez robienia sceny.  
  
Niedługo później dostał wyjątkowo słabą herbatę i jakiś bliżej nieokreślony wypiek przypominający w smaku trociny; był wyjątkowo suchy, co oznaczało, że swoje odleżał. Zdziwił go fakt, że zanim zdążył wziąć choćby trzeci kęs, Charlie postawił tuż przed nim całą fiolkę eliksiru wzmacniającego. Musiał naprawdę tragicznie wyglądać. Kiwnął głową i od razu pociągnął dwa spore łyki; w porównaniu z wonią eliksiru trącającą trupem i jego grudkowatą konsystencją, nijaki wypiek automatycznie awansował jakościowo kilka klas w górę.  
  
— Jak się czujesz? — spytała pani Weasley, głaszcząc jego włosy w czułym geście. Spojrzenia pozostałych obecnych w kuchni osób wwiercały się w niego niemal boleśnie.  
  
— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, w którym moja własna matka będzie matkować Malfoyowi — powiedział najmłodszy Weasley głosem tak zbolałym, że część zgromadzonych parsknęła śmiechem; wpatrywał się w matkę, jakby właśnie dowiedział się, że całe życie oszukiwała go, że są biedni.  
  
— Pomyśl, co ja mam powiedzieć — rzucił Draco pod nosem, ale na tyle głośno, by każdy usłyszał, czym zarobił sobie pstryknięcie w ucho od stojącej nad nim kobiety.  
  
— Niewdzięcznik — zrugała go oburzonym głosem, ale jej oczy i uśmiech dalej pełne były czułości. — Na pewno wszystko dobrze? — dopytała, poważniejąc.  
  
— Tak, po prostu trochę kręci mi się w głowie. Przejdzie — zapewnił ją Draco.  
  
— Dobrze, ale masz mi powiedzieć, jeśli poczujesz się gorzej. — Jej ton nie pozwalał na żaden sprzeciw, więc Draco kiwnął głową, a pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się szerzej.  
  
— To nie wystarczy! — krzyknął nagle Lupin, zaskakując wszystkich i zmuszając ich do odwrócenia się w jego kierunku.  
  
Mężczyzna stał oparty plecami o ścianę; dłoń miał przyciśniętą do oczu, jakby starał się uspokoić. Stojąca przy nim Tonks na zmianę otwierała i zamykała usta, z których nie wydobywały się żadne słowa.  
  
— Co się stało? — zapytał Draco szeptem Thomasa i Finnigana siedzących naprzeciwko niego.  
  
Chłopcy wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, po czym Thomas odpowiedział:  
  
— Mamy za mało eliksiru uspokajającego.  
  
— Jak to? — zdziwił się Draco; odłożył ciasto na talerz i przyjrzał się Gryfonom podejrzliwie. — Przecież przyniosłem zapas, który powinien starczyć na co najmniej dwie pełnie!  
  
Nie zorientowałby się, że podniósł głos, gdyby Tonks nie odezwała się słabo:  
  
— Potłukłam dwa flakony.  
  
Odwrócił się w jej kierunku, całkowicie zszokowany.  
  
— Chciałam je wyciągnąć i... — urwała, robiąc w powietrzu dziwny ruch dłonią. — Wyślizgnęły mi się — przyznała. — Nie powinnam ich w ogóle ruszać.  
  
Draco przyglądał się jej, oniemiały. Tonks, pomimo swoich obecnych rozmiarów, wydała mu się nagle krucha jak porcelanowa laleczka; wyglądała, jakby się miała zaraz rozpłakać.  
  
— To nie twoja wina — zapewnił ją umęczonym głosem Lupin, nie odciągając dłoni od twarzy. — Każdemu mogło się zdarzyć.  
  
Wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, że w przypadku Tonks prawdopodobieństwo, że coś się zepsuje, wzrastało wyjątkowo wysoko. Draco zaklął szpetnie; zupełnie stracił apetyt.  
  
— Ile zostało? — zapytał, rozglądając się po wszystkich twarzach.  
  
Charlie sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął flakon, wypełniony płynem do jednej trzeciej objętości; była to podwójna dawka dla człowieka. Dla wilkołaka znikoma.  
  
— Co z nasennym? — Złapał się ostatniej nadziei.  
  
— Tyle samo — odparł Charlie głosem wypranym z emocji.  
  
Draco przygryzł wargę, próbując obliczyć skutek działania tak niewielkiej porcji.  
  
— To nie wystarczy — powtórzył za Lupinem.  
  
— Mamy też inne sposoby — wymruczał śpiewnym głosem Constantin, bawiąc się scyzorykiem.  
  
— Ani się, kurwa, waż go tknąć. — Głos Pottera był śmiertelnie poważny, a jego twarz napięta i groźna. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby obronić swoich bliskich.  
  
— Może Malfoy mógłby przynieść więcej eliksiru od Snape'a? — rzucił Finnigan, zachęcająco kiwając głową w stronę Dracona.  
  
Zanim Draco miał szansę mu odpowiedzieć, Potter powiedział tym samym tonem:  
  
— Wykluczone. Nie jest w formie, by się aportować.  
  
— Nawet nie chodzi o to — wycedził Draco, czując się nieco niekomfortowo przy tak władczej postawie Pottera. — Sprowadziłem tu cały zapas. Nie ma więcej.  
  
Tonks jęknęła po jego słowach i tym razem naprawdę się rozpłakała. Pani Weasley szybko się przy niej znalazła i ją objęła, gładząc uspokajająco po plecach.  
  
— Może skorzystamy ze spiżarni? — rzuciła Granger; pomimo tego, że zacisnęła palce na brzegu stołu, jej dłonie wciąż zauważalnie drżały. — Mógłbyś ją otworzyć i zamknąć w niej profesora — skierowała się do Dracona dość błagalnym głosem. Jako jedyna wciąż tytułowała Lupina w ten sposób.  
  
— W środku są okna — uprzedził go z odpowiedzią Charlie. — Wystarczająco duże, by Remus się przez nie wydostał.  
  
— Co z tym dziwnym pokojem w salonie? — zapytał Thomas.  
  
— To niebezpieczne — odparł Draco, nie chcąc zbliżać się do tej przeklętej ściany w najbliższym czasie.  
  
— Dla kogo?  
  
To pytanie zadał Lupin; spoglądając w jego szczere, smutne oczy, Draco nie miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna byłby skłonny poświęcić siebie, byleby tylko nie narażać innych.  
  
— Nie tylko dla ciebie. — Draco wziął głęboki wdech. — Nie mam pewności, jaki rodzaj magii ukrywa się w tym pokoju. Być może po przemianie inferius nie będzie dla ciebie zagrożeniem, ale nadal pozostaniesz pozbawiony kontroli. Istnieje możliwość, że zaburzysz magię domu, a nie możemy sobie pozwolić na ryzyko z takim stanem barier, jaki mamy obecnie.  
  
W kuchni zaległa cisza, gęsta i duszna. Każda minuta zbliżała ich do nieuchronnego zachodu słońca; mieli jakieś dwie godziny do czasu, aż okrągły księżyc zapanuje nad niebem i nad ciałem Lupina.  
  
Draco miał ochotę się roześmiać; to już zakrawało o ironię, jak wiele rzeczy szło źle. Nawet kiedy starali się wszystko przewidzieć, być o krok przed przeznaczeniem, sprawy i tak komplikowały się w najmniej spodziewany sposób. Gdyby mieli choć jeden dzień więcej, choćby nawet i kilka godzin, Draco mógłby aportować się do Severusa i poszukać czegokolwiek, co dałoby radę utrzymać Lupina w ryzach na czas przemiany.  
  
— Myślę, że to może pomóc. — W drzwiach stał Longbottom i uśmiechał się smutno; w dłoni trzymał sporej wielkości słoik owinięty jakąś chustą. — Tylko musisz bardzo uważać — dodał poważnym tonem, patrząc na Lupina. — To wilcze jagody; zebrałem je jakiś czas temu przy okazji. Pomyślałem, że mogą się kiedyś przydać. — Wzruszył ramionami i wbił smutny wzrok w słoik.  
  
— Neville — zwróciła się do niego drżącym głosem Granger — one są trujące.  
  
— Dla ludzi — odparł Longbottom, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojej dłoni.  
  
— Belladonna paraliżuje mięśnie — zaczęła Granger tym swoim irytującym, przemądrzałym tonem. — Jego płuca przestaną pracować, a potem stanie mu serce!  
  
— Nie, jeśli weźmie optymalną dawkę — wtrącił Draco, starając się przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedział na temat paraliżujących roślin. — Belladonna działa hamująco na wilkołaki. Optymalna dawka spowoduje odrętwienie całego ciała i spłycenie oddechu. — Obrócił się twarzą do Lupina i zwrócił wprost do niego: — Twoje ruchy będą mniej skoordynowane i wolniejsze, jakbyś brodził w smole. Poza tym nadmierny wysiłek osłabi cię na tyle, że prawdopodobnie zemdlejesz. To ma sens.  
  
— Nie, nie ma! — krzyknęła Granger, podnosząc się na równe nogi. — Ani ty — wymierzyła palcem w Dracona — ani ty — przeniosła go na Longbottoma — nie macie pojęcia, jakiej dawki użyć! Za słaba podziała pobudzająco i wywoła halucynacje, co może doprowadzić do wzrostu agresywności, a za mocna go zabije! To nieodpowiedzialne i ryzykowne!  
  
— Masz lepszy pomysł?! — warknął Draco. Wrzaski dziewczyny odbijały mu się w czaszce, sprawiając, że czuł się jak na karuzeli. — No dalej, oświeć nas. Przecież mamy mnóstwo czasu na to, żebyś wymyśliła całkowicie bezpieczne rozwiązanie!  
  
Warga Granger zadrżała, ale jedynym, co wydostało się z jej ust, był zduszony szloch.  
  
— Pomyślmy jeszcze przez chwilę, na pewno jest jakieś wyjście — poprosiła łamiącym się głosem, taksując zebranych wzrokiem.  
  
— Hermiono — powiedział spokojnie Lupin. — Nie ma na to czasu. — Przeniósł spojrzenie na Longbottoma i zapytał: — Jaka dawka jest śmiertelna dla człowieka?  
  
— Piętnaście do dwudziestu jagód, zależy od organizmu.  
  
— Wezmę czterdzieści — rzucił po namyśle Lupin; wyglądało na to, że już wszystko jest ustalone.  
  
— Pozwolisz mu na to? — zwróciła się Granger do Pottera; była na skraju płaczu.  
  
— Myślę, że nie mamy wyboru — odparł chłopak, po czym zacisnął usta, jak zawsze, gdy nie chciał się zdradzić z tym, co czuje.  
  
— Weź trzydzieści pięć — odezwał się Draco, odwracając wzrok od Pottera. — Nie jesteś w szczytowej formie, a mówimy o dawkach śmiertelnych.  
  
Longbottom podszedł do Lupina, odwijając po drodze słoik z chusty; chwilę później wyciągał już w stronę mężczyzny jagody, które mieniły się niczym sznur czarnych, błyszczących pereł.  
  
— Pierwszym objawem zatrucia jest pobudzenie, więc musisz je zażyć przed przemianą, jednak nie wiemy, jak twój organizm na nie zareaguje i jeśli zatrucie przebiegnie szybko, umrzesz, zanim się przemienisz. — Longbottom zamyślił się na chwilę, wpatrując w dłonie Lupina zaciśnięte na słoiku. — Powinienem pójść z wami.  
  
— Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić? — dopytał Potter; wyglądał, jakby w końcu zaczął odczuwać ogromny ciężar, jaki spadł mu na ramiona.  
  
— Tak będzie najlepiej — odparł płasko Longbottom.  
  
Draco nie znał reguł, jakie panowały w tej hierarchii; mógł się domyślić, dlaczego Potter nie wychodzi na patrole – był w końcu zbyt cenny – ale nie wiedział, co decydowało o tym, kto zostaje w domu. Gdy się nad tym zastanowił, przypomniał sobie o dodatkowych zajęciach terenowych prowadzonych przez Constantina; Finnigan i Thomas widocznie musieli się podczas nich wykazać. Najmłodszy Weasley nigdy nie przejawiał wyjątkowych zdolności na żadnym polu; Granger mogłaby zdobyć nawet całą wiedzę świata, ale nieraz widział, że gdy przychodziło do wykorzystania jej w praktyce, bardzo łatwo traciła pewność działania; Longbottom zaś wolał unikać bezpośredniej konfrontacji.  
  
Kwadrans później, po dość rzewnym pożegnaniu pełnym szlochów Tonks, uścisków pani Weasley i burczeniu Constantina, patrol w końcu opuścił kwaterę. Czerwień zachodzącego słońca jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się tak chłodna.  
  
Tonks zamknęła się z panią Weasley w jej pokoju; w kuchni zostali tylko Draco, Potter, Weasley i Granger. Raz przewinął się także Stworek pomstujący na ilość prania, jakie musi robić, od kiedy dom zamieszkuje tyle osób. Draco powoli wciskał w siebie pozostałość bezsmakowego ciasta, niemal dławiąc się suchymi kęsami. Trójka Gryfonów siedziała nieruchomo z ponurymi minami, każdy zapatrzony w innym kierunku. Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa więcej.  
  
***  
  
Gdy stanął boso na zimnych kafelkach, poczuł chłód aż w ramionach; wciąż był mocno niestabilny po ostatnim nadwyrężeniu magii, przez co trochę inaczej odbierał wszelkie doznania. Chwilę temu zajrzał do Nathana, ale szybko zrozumiał, że nic nie może obecnie zrobić, więc zdecydował się na prysznic i sen; miał nadzieję, że kiedy nieco się zregeneruje, uda mu się coś wymyślić.  
  
Ściągnął z siebie spodnie i odłożył je na bok, na resztę ubrań. Zdążył już wsunąć kciuki pod gumkę bokserek, kiedy jego uszu dobiegło ciche pukanie. Wiedział, że pani Weasley była zbyt zajęta uspokajaniem Tonks, by znowu nachodzić go w łazience, więc pozostawała tylko jedna osoba. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je szeroko.  
  
Potter znów wyglądał niepewnie, przypominając dziecko, które zgubiło się na ruchliwej ulicy. Draco czasami zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, by ktoś, kto tak dobrze odgrywał swoją rolę przywódcy, był tak kruchy, kiedy się odsłaniał. Zrobił krok w tył, co Potter przyjął jako zaproszenie i bez słowa wszedł do środka, a następnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami, jakby nie ufał własnym nogom. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał; po prostu wpatrywali się w siebie, próbując nawzajem odczytać. Draco nieraz czuł się przy nim tak, jakby spacerował po cienkim lodzie – niepewny każdego kroku, otoczony chłodem strachu, speszony. Jednak zawsze kiedy miał wrażenie, że się zapada, Potter łapał go i trzymał mocno, aż Draco odzyskiwał pełną stabilność i pewność gruntu.  
  
Potter w końcu zrobił krok do przodu, a potem rzucił mu się w ramiona, niemal go przewracając. Jedną dłonią objął plecy Dracona, drugą zacisnął na karku i trzymał, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Odetchnął ciężko, nie poluźniając swojego uchwytu nawet odrobinę; Draco czuł, jak cały dygocze.  
  
Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zaciśnięte gardło mu to uniemożliwiło, więc zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką był w stanie – objął Pottera równie mocno. Mijały długie chwile, a oni wciąż nie odsunęli się od siebie nawet o krok, trwając spleceni niczym jedno ciało. Dopiero kiedy oddech Pottera w miarę się wyrównał, a jego paznokcie przestały boleśnie zagłębiać się mu w kark, Draco przeniósł dłonie na ramiona chłopaka i naparł na nie, odpychając go lekko.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział, patrząc w oczy Pottera; w takich chwilach jak te, przypominały studnie – głębokie, pełne emocji, których prawdziwe znaczenie leżało ukryte na samym dnie, w mroku. Draco nigdy nie wytrzymywał tych spojrzeń zbyt długo; bał się zajrzeć, bał się odkryć to, na co nie był gotowy.  
  
Potter, jak gdyby same słowa nie były wystarczające, objął palcami twarz Dracona i zaczął ją badać, fragment po fragmencie, upewniając się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Kciuk chłopaka natrafił na jego wargę i zatrzymał się; w następnej chwili ich spojrzenia znowu się spotkały i Draco wiedział, że właśnie zagląda tam, gdzie tak bardzo obawiał się zajrzeć.  
  
Pocałował go, szybko i mocno, bezwzględnie dławiąc słowa, które miały nadejść, słowa, których nie mógłby znieść, nie w tym świecie. Potter przez chwilę pozostawał bierny, ale potem zaczął oddawać to, co było mu ofiarowywane, a jego palce znów wczepiły się w kark Dracona.  
  
— Muszę wziąć prysznic — wyszeptał mu w usta Draco wieczność później głosem tak obcym, że zabrzmiał nieznajomo nawet w jego własnych uszach.  
  
— No tak — odparł ochryple Potter, jakby się zasiedział i Draco oznajmił mu właśnie, która jest godzina. — Zaczekam w twojej sypialni.  
  
— Możesz zostać — zapewnił Draco, gładząc palcami szyję chłopaka. — Właściwie tobie też by się przydał prysznic, choćby dla odprężenia. Wiele się dzisiaj wydarzyło.  
  
Potter stał tak blisko, że prawie rozmywał mu się przed oczami, i mrugał, jakby nie docierało do niego to, co proponował Draco.  
  
— Tak — wydusił w końcu. — To chyba dobry pomysł.  
  
Draco cmoknął go w policzek; Potter zawsze się uśmiechał, gdy to robił. Następnie, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w oczach chłopaka, zsunął z siebie bieliznę.  
  
Pomimo wszystkich tych nocy, które spędzili razem, dotykając się i całując, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Draco tak naprawdę stał przed nim nagi, w pełnym świetle, jakie zapewniały łazienkowe świece, odsłonięty i wystawiony na osąd. Potter jednak nie spuścił wzroku z jego twarzy nawet na moment.  
  
— Możesz patrzeć — upomniał go w końcu Draco, czując się nieco nieswojo.  
  
Dopiero po tych słowach wzrok Pottera zsunął się w dół jego ciała, obejmując go w całości. Dłonie chłopaka prześlizgnęły się po zarysowanych żebrach Dracona, budząc przyjemne dreszcze w miejscach, gdzie się pojawiły.  
  
— Schudłeś — wyszeptał Potter, badając opuszkami palców wypukłości kości. — Nie powinieneś...  
  
Draco przyłożył mu dwa palce do ust, skutecznie go uciszając.  
  
— Nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz — powiedział, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na kolejny bezsensowny wykład.  
  
Prawda była taka, że choć nie powinien – musiał. Nie powinien się nadwyrężać, ale musiał naprawiać bariery. Nie powinien zużywać tak wiele energii, ale musiał sprawdzić Nathana. Jeśli nie on, to kto?  
  
Odpychając od siebie niechciane myśli, złapał Pottera za nadgarstki i obrócił je wnętrzem do góry, odsłaniając ciemne szlaki żył; nie były już czarne, ale ich kolor wciąż mocno odbiegał od zdrowego odcienia. Draco nie miał pewności, czy nie zostanie taki na zawsze.  
  
— Nigdy więcej tego nie rób — wyszeptał.  
  
Potter kiwnął głową, a następnie zaczął powoli się rozbierać; Draco miał wrażenie, że obnaża przed nim znacznie więcej niż swoje ciało. Wkrótce obaj stali nadzy naprzeciw siebie, ale w ich spojrzeniach nie było pożądliwości, nie tym razem.  
  
Chwycił Pottera za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą pod prysznic. Gdy tylko odkręcił wodę, natychmiast podstawił twarz pod ciepły strumień. Potter dołączył chwilę później, odkładając po drodze okulary na umywalkę. Wymieniali dotyk, oddechy, pocałunki, ale nie słowa. Potter znów zaczął się uśmiechać; nabrał w dłonie szamponu, ale zamiast wetrzeć go we własne włosy, sięgnął do Dracona. Draco stał jak sparaliżowany, czując cudze palce delikatnie masujące jego czaszkę. Ze wszystkich przeżyć, jakich doświadczył w życiu, to właśnie Potter myjący mu włosy, jak gdyby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie, uplasowało się na szczycie najbardziej intymnych. Draco pocałował go mocno i pozwolił wodzie spłukać niewypowiedziane nadzieje.  
  
***  
  
Za oknem panował już mrok, gdy się obudził; przeciągnął się i sięgnął za siebie, natrafiając na pustkę. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Potter wymykał się w środku nocy, jednak tym razem spodziewał się, że zostanie do rana – w końcu większość Zakonu znajdowała się poza kwaterą i nie musieli aż tak bardzo uważać, by nikt ich nie nakrył. Zdziwienie potęgował fakt, że zaraz po tym, jak opuścił prysznic, poczuł silne zawroty głowy. Potter odprowadził go do łóżka i położył się za nim, szepcząc uspokajające nonsensy. Raczej zostałby do rana choćby po to, by upewnić się, że Draco znów nie odpłynie.  
  
Mając niemiłe przeczucie, że coś tu było nie w porządku, odkopał się ze splątanej pościeli i szybko wstał, co przypłacił kolejnym silnym zawrotem głowy. Jednak gdy tylko z powrotem odzyskał równowagę, zaczął pospiesznie zakładać spodnie, skarpetki i koszulę; w następnej chwili szedł już korytarzem.  
  
Dom był tak cichy, że wydawał się martwy; do uszu Dracona nie docierały żadne dźwięki rozmów, żaden stukot czy szum wiatru za oknem – choć na zewnątrz szalała istna wichura – zupełnie jakby nagle całkiem ogłuchł. Gruby dywan łakomie chłonął jego stopy, wyciszając kroki. Gdy był w połowie schodów, poczuł, jak zimny podmuch owija mu się wokół kostek; chwilę później martwą ciszę przeszył donośny trzask zamykanych drzwi.  
  
Miał wrażenie, że jego serce się zatrzymało; nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego nagle ogarnął go tak paniczny strach. Resztę schodów pokonał biegiem, przeskakując po dwa-trzy stopnie naraz, prawie skręcając sobie kark przy ostatnim susie. Dopadł do frontowych drzwi i szarpnął za nie tak mocno, że uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę; chłodne powietrze natarło na niego, rozwiewając mu włosy i wpychając z powrotem w głąb domu. W pierwszym odruchu przysłonił dłonią oczy, ale kiedy tylko ją opuścił, dostrzegł tak bardzo znajomą mu sylwetkę brnącą przez wichurę w kierunku bramy.  
  
Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu dostrzeżenie, że na ulicy znajduje się ktoś jeszcze; w lekkim rozkroku, na ugiętych kolanach i z dłońmi zawieszonymi w powietrzu w geście, który zdradzał gotowość do ataku, stała Viorica. Włosów nie miała splecionych jak zwykle w warkocz – targane porywistym wiatrem, co rusz przysłaniały jej twarz. Jednak tym, co do głębi przeraziło Dracona, były oczy, które nie nosiły w sobie żadnego śladu człowieczeństwa. Viorica obnażyła kły jak dzikie zwierzę i dopiero to zmusiło go do działania.  
  
— POTTER! — wrzasnął, ile sił w płucach.  
  
Chłopak był już w połowie drogi, ale odwrócił się i zamarł z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Draco wykorzystał ten moment zawahania i pędem go dogonił. Potter nie ruszył się z miejsca nawet wtedy, gdy zacisnął mu palce na łokciu; wciąż wpatrywał się w Dracona, jakby nie wiedział, dlaczego był taki wzburzony. W końcu wymamrotał kilka słów, z których połowę porwał silny wiatr; Draco zdążył wychwycić tylko „wszystko jest pod kontrolą” i miał ochotę rąbnąć go w pustą głowę. Już otwierał usta, by przekrzyczeć wiatr, ale kątem oka dostrzegł ruch przy bramie.  
  
Przez następne kilka sekund całkowitą kontrolę przejął nad nim instynkt; popchnął Pottera za siebie tak mocno, jak był w stanie – zrobił to na tyle efektownie, że chłopak się przewrócił – a potem dobiegł do drzwi frontowych, blokując drogę Viorice, która zdążyła już do nich dotrzeć. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej w takim stanie. Myślał, że kiedy podejdzie bliżej, to go rozpozna, jednak kiedy ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry, a on wpatrywał się w pożółkłe, zwierzęce oczy i czuł długie paznokcie zagłębiające mu się w ramiona, zrozumiał, że się mylił. Wzrok Viorici nie nosił śladu rozpoznania, tylko dziką rządzę mordu; z pomiędzy jej zaciśniętych zębów wydobył się warkot.  
  
Ponad ramieniem Viorici dostrzegł podnoszącego się Pottera; chłopak coś krzyczał, ale cokolwiek to było, zginęło w szumie wiatru. Draco nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale wiedział, że za żadne skarby nie może wpuścić do środka dzikiej wampirzycy. Prosząc w myślach Merlina, by nie rozerwała mu tętnicy, złapał ją mocno za ramiona i, korzystając z jedynego aktywnego punktu aportacyjnego na Grimmauld Place, aportował się do mieszkania Severusa.  
  
***  
  
Uderzył głową i plecami o twardą powierzchnię tak mocno, że na chwilę go zamroczyło. Przymknął oczy z bólu, po czym rozejrzał się; siedział przy ścianie domu Snape'a, zaledwie pół metra od otwartych drzwi. Uliczkę spowijała tak gęsta mgła, że ledwo był w stanie wyodrębnić z niej zarysy pozostałych budynków. Potrząsnął głową, starając się zignorować ból płynący ze zbyt wielu miejsc na jego ciele i z trudem podniósł się na nogi.  
  
Niepewnie podszedł do otwartych na oścież drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie był to widok siedzącej w kącie korytarza Viorici, kiwającej się w przód i w tył, z rękami owiniętymi wokół kolan. Wyglądała jak mała, przestraszona dziewczynka, ale kiedy na niego spojrzała, dostrzegł w półmroku korytarza, że jej oczy nadal posiadały ten dziki kolor.  
  
— Viorica? — zapytał z obawą, nie mając odwagi przestąpić progu.  
  
Z ust kobiety wydobył się cichy jęk; zacisnęła palce na włosach i nie przestała się niepokojąco kołysać. Draco walczył ze sobą, ale w końcu wszedł do środka; uważał na każdy stawiany krok, gdy się do niej zbliżał. W połowie drogi zauważył pod ścianą jakiś kształt; było to rozerwane skrzydło. Draco pomyślał, że to tylko jakiś ptak, którego Viorica zabiła w swoim napadzie szału, ale kiedy stanął tuż nad nim, dotarło do niego, że to sowa. Czubkiem buta trącił truchło, żeby je obrócić i móc mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Wtedy jego wzrok padł na schowaną wcześniej pod piórami karteczkę; napis na liściku głosił proste „GRIMMAULD PLACE 12”. Niedaleko pergaminu, w warstwie grubego kurzu, leżała rzemykowa bransoletka.  
  
Poczuł się tak, jakby został ktoś go uderzył obuchem. Nagle elementy układanki jeden po drugim zaczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsce, wypełniając luki i tworząc spójny obraz. Obrócił się z powrotem do skulonej w kącie Viorici. Zrobił krok w jej kierunku, ale ona gwałtownie wyciągnęła przed siebie trzęsącą się dłoń, zatrzymując go w miejscu.  
  
— Ty? — wydusiła, podnosząc na niego spojrzenie. Cała drżała; zwierzęcy błysk nadal nie opuścił jej ciemnych oczu, ale tym razem dostrzegł w nim więcej niż dziką furię – był w nich strach, ogromny, paniczny strach, który go sparaliżował. — Ty... wysłałeś sowę? — Jej głosowi bliżej było do charczenia niż mowy; dłoń wciąż miała wyciągniętą przed siebie, jakby sama sobie nie ufała.  
  
Draco pokręcił głową, bo nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Spojrzenie Viorici zatrzymało się na rzemykowej bransoletce; dźwięk, jaki wydobył się z jej gardła, przypominał szloch.  
  
— Kim... — zaczął Draco, robiąc kolejny krok, ale wrzask Viorici ponownie go zatrzymał.  
  
Przycisnęła się plecami mocniej do ściany, jakby chciała się w niej schować. Nie patrzyła na niego, gdy wyznała:  
  
— Piłam krew.  
  
Draco cofnął się, zatrzymując niemal pod przeciwległą ścianą. Wiedział, co to znaczyło – Viorica nad sobą nie panowała i mogła go nawet niechcący zabić. Nigdy nie był w pobliżu, gdy piła krew; i tak robiła to wyjątkowo rzadko, ale zawsze w odosobnieniu. W Rosji po prostu zniknęła na całą noc, wracając rano bardzo drażliwa. Patrzył na jej skulone, drżące ciało; nawet w rumuńskiej celi nie wyglądała na tak cierpiącą jak właśnie teraz.  
  
— Kim on jest? — zapytał, bo tu chodziło o coś znacznie większego i nie mógł czekać, nie tym razem. — Kim jest Nathan?  
  
Na dźwięk jego imienia Vioricą wstrząsnął dreszcz; poderwała głowę, a jej spojrzenie nabrało czystej desperacji.  
  
— Co z nim? — wyrzuciła, wpatrując się w niego wielkimi ze strachu oczami. — Wszystko z nim dobrze? Jest bezpieczny? — Wzięła dwa płytkie oddechy; jej klatka piersiowa falowała o wiele za szybko. — To Potter wysłał sowę? Czego chce?!  
  
Draco oparł się ciężko plecami o ścianę.  
  
— Zdaje się, że mamy sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia.  
  
***  
  
Kilka minut później siedzieli przy kuchennym stole naprzeciw siebie. Zawieszony pod sufitem żyrandol ze świec nie dawał zbyt wiele światła, ale i tak było tu nieporównywalnie jaśniej niż w ciemnym korytarzu. Viorica siedziała na krześle z kolanami pod brodą i obracała w dłoni bransoletkę Nathana; pod paznokciami wciąż miała zaschniętą krew. Co jakiś czas jej ramiona lub głowa drżały lekko, jakby musiała ze sobą walczyć, żeby zachować pełną kontrolę. Skupiła wzrok na plecionych rzemykach, muskając kciukiem zapięcie w kształcie roślinnego dzwoneczka, jak gdyby tylko ta drobna rzecz utrzymywała w niej człowieczeństwo. Choć nie patrzyła na niego, Draco doskonale widział jej rozszerzone źrenice, tak wielkie, że całkowicie pokrywały tęczówki; białka oczu miała dziwnie pożółkłe, poprzecinane siecią naczyń krwionośnych. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Draco patrzył na wampira będącego pod wpływem działania krwi. Nie wiedział, czy Viorica reaguje tak mocno, bo zażywa jej wyjątkowo rzadko, czy może w połączeniu z ogromnym stresem wszystko się nasiliło.  
  
— Po ataku na nasz dom, uciekłyśmy z mamą do Anglii. — Głos Viorici nadal pozostawał mocno zachrypnięty, ale nie był już tak skrzekliwy jak wcześniej. — Poznała mugola Sama, wzięli ślub, urodził się Nathan. Koniec historii.  
  
— To dlatego współpracowałaś z Zakonem.  
  
Nie było to pytanie, mimo to Viorica kiwnęła słabo głową.  
  
— Dumbledore obiecał, że Nathan będzie bezpieczny w zamian za kilka informacji o tym i o tamtym. — Podniosła wzrok na Dracona i przez chwilę było w nim widać coś na kształt bólu, ale wystarczyło jedno mrugnięcie, by zastąpiła go dzikość. — Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o ataku na Hogwart?  
  
— A skąd mogłem wiedzieć? — Draco odchylił się na krześle i odetchnął ciężko; Viorica wciąż wyglądała, jakby z jednej strony walczyła ze swoimi instynktami, a z drugiej nie wiedziała, co ma robić.  
  
— Powinnam się domyślić — rzuciła gorzko. — Jedzenie, które wynosiłeś, leki...  
  
Draco przypomniał sobie tę noc, kiedy badał magię chłopca; jak ten zareagował, gdy zobaczył jego czarne oczy.  
  
— Wyczyściłaś mu pamięć — stwierdził.  
  
— Nie ja. — Viorica skrzywiła się. — Snape. Ja... nie mogłam. — Podniosła głowę, wreszcie ponownie spoglądając na Dracona. — Muszę go zobaczyć.  
  
— Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę?  
  
Palce Viorici zacisnęły się tak mocno na bransoletce, że pobielały jej kłykcie.  
  
— Muszę — rzuciła, znowu przybierając ten desperacki ton. — W razie czego też tam będziesz. Wiesz, jak mnie... uspokoić.  
  
Draco zagryzł wargę; nie był to odpowiedzialny krok, ale czas uciekał, a na szali pozostawało życie Nathana.  
  
— Pójdę pierwszy — zdecydował. — Przygotuję ich na twoje przyjście; nie potrzeba nam kolejnej sceny.  
  
Viorica kiwnęła głową, patrząc na niego w napięciu. Zanim zdążył podnieść się od stołu, poczuł jej lodowate palce zaciskające się na jego własnych na tyle mocno, że coś przeskoczyło mu w dłoni.  
  
— Nie pozwól mi go skrzywdzić — wyszeptała z tak wielką prośbą, że zadrżał jej od niej głos.  
  
Draco nigdy nie widział jej tak odsłoniętej; miał wrażenie, że patrzy na zupełnie inną osobę. Przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. Viorica zabrała dłoń i odsunęła się od stołu, jakby chciała wytworzyć bezpieczny dystans.  
  
— Daj mi dziesięć minut — rzucił, po czym wyszedł z kuchni.  
  
***  
  
Gdy wylądował przed drzwiami kwatery głównej Zakonu, w ostatniej chwili oparł się o ścianę i uchronił przed upadkiem. W głowie mu wirowało; czuł ostry ból emanujący z poranionych ramion i tępy z obitych pleców. Do tego aportacja zmęczyła go jak milowy bieg po pustyni. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i otworzył drzwi, wchodząc do środka.  
  
Jedyne światło dochodziło z głównego salonu; stamtąd także wydobywały się zduszone przez zamknięte drzwi podniesione głosy kilku osób. Draco szybko przemierzył korytarz i gwałtownie wtargnął do pomieszczenia.  
  
— Ty pieprzony imbecylu! — wrzasnął, gdy tylko jego oczy spoczęły na zszokowanym Potterze. — Idziesz ze mną — dodał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, wskazując ręką za siebie. Potter wyglądał, jakby zapomniał jak się oddycha; wpatrywał się w Dracona z uchylonymi ustami. — Jeśli którekolwiek z was spróbuje podsłuchać naszą rozmowę — Draco spojrzał kolejno na równie zszokowanych Weasleya i Granger — nie ręczę za siebie.  
  
Nie poświęcając im więcej uwagi, obrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę muzycznego salonu. Słyszał kroki Pottera, jego nawoływania, ale nie zatrzymał się, póki nie znalazł się w środku. Zatrzasnął z hukiem drzwi za Potterem, kiedy i on przekroczył próg pokoju.  
  
— Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mam ochotę ci teraz przyłożyć — powiedział, po czym odwrócił się twarzą do chłopaka.  
  
— Myślałem, że coś ci się stało — rzucił słabo Potter, biegnąc wzrokiem po ciele Dracona, po podrapanej szyi, poszarpanych rękawach i przesiąkniętej krwią koszuli. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, jakby wolał upewnić się poprzez dotyk, ale Draco je odepchnął.  
  
— Mogła nas wszystkich pozabijać! Mogła tu wejść, rozpierdolić bariery i zniszczyć wszystko, na co tak ciężko pracowaliśmy! O czym ty, kurwa, myślałeś, kontaktując się z nią w taki sposób?! — Draco nabrał głośno powietrza w płuca, upominając się w duchu, by nie krzyczeć; chciał mieć pewność, że nikt prócz Pottera go nie usłyszy.  
  
— Nie rozumiem... — zaczął bezradnie Potter, wciąż wyglądając jak zbity szczeniak.  
  
— Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz, bo jesteś pierdolonym idiotą! — wrzasnął Draco, po czym jadowitym szeptem dodał: — Jakbyś zareagował, gdyby ktoś wysłał ci sową bransoletkę przez lata ukrywanego brata i adres, na jaki masz się stawić? Nawet gdyby nie była pod wpływem krwi, mogłaby nas rozszarpać bez zadawania jakichkolwiek pytań!  
  
— To nie była groźba! — zaperzył się Potter.  
  
— Ale tak to wyglądało! — Draco przerwał na chwilę, uważnie lustrując pełne niezrozumienia oblicze Pottera. — Dlaczego, do diabła, mi nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego wysłałeś jej jebaną sowę, zamiast zwyczajnie poprosić mnie, żebym się z nią skontaktował?  
  
— Nie wiedziałeś, kim jest Nathan — odparł poważnie Potter, jakby to było dobre usprawiedliwienie.  
  
Draco zamarł, dokładnie trawiąc sens tego stwierdzenia.  
  
— Nie ufasz mi — wyszeptał; nie udało mu się zamaskować bólu, jaki poczuł, gdy to zrozumiał.  
  
— Powierzyłbym ci własne życie — rzucił twardo Potter, biorąc krok do przodu — ale tu nie chodzi o mnie! Poza tym, skąd, u licha, miałem wiedzieć, że nadal utrzymujecie kontakt? — Przełknął ciężko. — Zresztą sam powiedziałeś mi wtedy w spiżarni, że ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie chcesz znać jej prawdziwego nazwiska! — wypomniał mu. — Uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej.  
  
Draco oparł się plecami o drzwi, niemal od razu żałując tej decyzji. Przymknął oczy zarówno z bólu jak i ze zmęczenia.  
  
— I tak nie ma to już znaczenia — powiedział znacznie spokojniej, pocierając dłonią oczy. — Viorica będzie tu za chwilę. Jest w tym momencie kurewsko nieobliczalna, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś okiełznał swoją brygadę. Nie odpowiadam za nią, jeśli ktoś ją sprowokuje.  
  
***  
  
Chwilę później stał w oknie głównego salonu i przeszukiwał wzrokiem deszczowy krajobraz. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł taką rządzę mordu; Granger z Weasleyem na zmianę przekrzykiwali się za jego plecami, próbując wyperswadować Potterowi szalony pomysł, jakim było wpuszczenie do kwatery dzikiej wampirzycy. Gdyby znajdował się w lepszej formie, może nawet pokusiłby się o zrozumienie ich obaw, ale kiedy przemywał rany dyptamem, pragnął jedynie, by się w końcu uciszyli; w uszach szumiało mu, jakby wsadził głowę do ula.  
  
Drzwi salonu otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wkroczyła pani Weasley, która wyglądała na równie zmęczoną, co zirytowaną, co było chyba jej typowym nastrojem.  
  
— RONALDZIE WEASLEY! — wrzasnęła, uciszając przekrzykujące się trio. — Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że używasz takich słów jak chwilę temu... — Jej ton zmienił się diametralnie, gdy dostrzegła Dracona. — Och, jesteś tu! Tak się martwiłam, gdy Harry powiedział mi, co się stało!  
  
Draco nie zdążył nawet zareagować, kiedy kobieta ujęła jego twarz w swoje ciepłe dłonie i uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała z troską.  
  
Już otwierał usta, żeby jej odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszał ciche skrzypienie dobiegające ze strony okna. W następnej chwili spoglądał w zwierzęce oczy oddzielone od niego jedynie cienką taflą szkła. Viorica kucała na parapecie po drugiej stronie okna; jej kontury zlewały się z otaczającym ją mrokiem, przez co wyglądała jak zawieszona w powietrzu. Docisnęła dłoń do szyby, wwiercając w Dracona intensywne spojrzenie.  
  
— Niech się pani cofnie! — rozkazał Draco, odsuwając panią Weasley na długość ramienia.  
  
Do jego uszu dotarł wysoki pisk – obstawiał Weasleya – a następnie Gryfoni znów zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, tworząc najczarniejsze scenariusze tego, co mogło się za chwilę stać. Draco, po tym jak upewnił się, że pani Weasley znajduje się w bezpiecznej odległości, powoli podszedł do okna i sięgnął do klamki. Zacisnął na niej palce i przyjrzał się dokładnie Viorice, starając się określić, czy panuje nad sobą wystarczająco, żeby nie rozerwać mu gardła w pierwszej chwili po tym, jak wpuści ją do środka. Viorica, zapewne rozumiejąc jego obawy, kiwnęła lekko głową. To mu wystarczyło – przekręcił klamkę i otworzył okno na oścież; zadrżał, gdy poczuł podmuch zimnego powietrza.  
  
— Umrzemy, zaraz umrzemy — jęczał z tyłu Weasley.  
  
Viorica nie weszła od razu do środka, zamiast tego obejrzała dokładnie okienną ramę i zmarszczyła brwi.  
  
— Potrzebuję zaproszenia — wychrypiała, spoglądając wyczekująco w stronę Pottera.  
  
— Harry, nie — wydusił błagalnie Weasley.  
  
Draco obrócił się i zauważył, że Potter nawet nie patrzył na bladego ze strachu rudzielca, który trzymał go mocno za nadgarstek. Stojąca po drugiej stronie bruneta Granger przeskakiwała wzrokiem między nim a Vioricą i wyglądała, jakby bardzo chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu zacisnęła usta i zbliżyła się do niego, stając tak blisko, że stykali się ramionami. Pani Weasley natomiast wysunęła się nieco do przodu, jak gdyby w razie potrzeby chciała przyjąć na siebie pierwsze uderzenie.  
  
— Wiem, co robię, Ron! — rzucił w końcu gniewnie Potter, kiedy Weasley zaczął maltretować jego ramię, wyzywając go jednocześnie od wariatów. Następnie odwrócił się ponownie w stronę Viorici i wymamrotał z wahaniem: — Em... zapraszam cię?  
  
Draco miał pewność, że to wahanie nie wynikało z tego, że Potter obawiał się dzikiej wampirzycy, tylko z tego, że nie wiedział, jak ją zaprosić. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że tyle lat doświadczenia w byciu głównym celem Ciemnej Strony wykształci w nim jakieś zalążki instynktu samozachowawczego, ale widocznie w przypadku Pottera było to nieuleczalne, zupełnie jak bezwarunkowe bohaterstwo. Postanowił, że muszą o tym poważnie porozmawiać, jeśli chłopak chce przeżyć wojnę.  
  
Viorica przekrzywiła głowę i dokładnie przyjrzała się Potterowi, po czym rzuciła:  
  
— Nie jesteś panem tego domu.  
  
— Jestem — odparł stanowczo chłopak, bezskutecznie próbując wyrwać ramię z uścisku Weasleya. — Syriusz zapisał mi go w testamencie.  
  
— Możesz być panem na papierze — powiedziała Viorica, przesuwając długimi palcami po bocznej ramie okna — ale dom twierdzi co innego.  
  
W chwili, w której jej ciężkie spojrzenie padło na niego, Draco był pewny, że jego serce zgubiło rytm. Otoczony szeptem magii pulsującym w nim i wokół niego wypowiedział niemal bezwiednie:  
  
— Ja, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, pozwalam ci wejść do mojego domu.  
  
To było tak, jakby czas się zatrzymał, nie na długo, ledwie ułamek sekundy, jednak każdy mógł to poczuć. W oczach Viorici pojawił się błysk; chwilę później stała już naprzeciw Dracona, węsząc w powietrzu jak na polowaniu.  
  
— Zabierz mnie do chłopaka — szepnęła do niego.  
  
Draco kiwnął na nią głową, by za nim podążyła i odwrócił się, kierując w stronę korytarza. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić dwóch kroków, kiedy poczuł lodowate palce splatające się z jego własnymi. Rzucił zdziwione spojrzenie Viorice i dostrzegł, jak bardzo się napięła. Bez słowa ruszył do przodu, prowadząc ją za sobą. Zmusił się, by nie spoglądać w stronę Pottera.  
  
Droga do pokoju, w którym przebywał Nathan, upłynęła im w ciszy. Co dziwne, Viorica nie szła obok Dracona, ale tuż za nim, pozwalając się prowadzić; zaciskała zimne palce na jego dłoni do granicy bólu. Kiedy w końcu stanęli przed drzwiami pokoju, zatrzymała się gwałtownie i głośno odetchnęła. W końcu zdecydowanym ruchem otworzyła drzwi, po czym wślizgnęła się do środka.  
  
Draco odczekał moment, dając jej nieco prywatności, jednak chwilę później poczuł, że powinien sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Wszedł do zacienionego pokoju. Nathan leżał na łóżku w takiej samej pozycji jak wcześniej; jasne włosy oblepiały mu czoło, a różowe, pełne wargi drżały niespokojnie od trawiącej go gorączki. Był tak drobny, że zdawał się zapadać w wielkim posłaniu.  
  
Viorica stała pod ścianą, schowana w cieniu. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim niepewnie podeszła do łóżka i wyciągnęła rękę, ale zatrzymała ją kilka centymetrów nad głową chłopca; wyglądała, jakby bała się, że może go skrzywdzić samym dotykiem. Po chwili jednak opuściła drżącą dłoń i odgarnęła mokre kosmyki z czoła Nathana. Pochyliła się nieco nad dzieckiem i dopiero wtedy jej twarz w pełni wyłoniła się z mroku. Usta miała zaciśnięte w cienką linię, a oczy szeroko otwarte, jakby próbowała zobaczyć więcej, niż jest to możliwe. Była w tym momencie do bólu ludzka, tak, że patrząc na nią, Draco sam czuł się mniej człowiekiem.  
  
Nie chciał tu być. Nie chciał widzieć, jak Viorica się rozsypuje. Już dawno przekroczył granicę, której nigdy nie powinien przekraczać, ale teraz wstępował na o wiele bardziej intymne terytorium, nieprzeznaczone dla osób trzecich. Wyszedł z pokoju, czując się tak, jakby zrobił coś brudnego.  
  
***  
  
Zaczynało mu się robić naprawdę zimno. Ogień w kominku przygasł kilka godzin wcześniej; nie rozpalono w nim ponownie, bo nie było takiej potrzeby, skoro nikt nie miał spać w tym pokoju aż do następnej nocy – zapasy drewna w końcu same się nie odnawiały.  
  
Spłycenie bariery wpływało na ochronne czary w coraz większym stopniu – okna nie były tak szczelne, jak powinny być, pokoje szybciej się wychładzały, a przygotowane jedzenie psuło już na drugi dzień. Draco wiedział, że jeśli taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się dłużej, wkrótce nie będzie miał czego naprawiać. Siedział na jednej z kanap i wpatrywał się w zaszronione szyby balkonowych drzwi. Usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi, jednak nie odwrócił się. Jedyną osobą, z którą miał siłę się teraz zmierzyć była Viorica, ale ona weszłaby bezszelestnie.  
  
— Nie wiedziałem, że tak będzie — wyznał cicho, ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w szronowych obrazach. — Chciałem tylko naprawić cholerne bariery, a nie przejąć dom.  
  
Skrzypienie rozległo się bliżej i po chwili poczuł, jak coś miękkiego okrywa mu ramiona i plecy. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że się trzęsie; przesunął palcami po postrzępionej krawędzi brunatnego koca, otulając się szczelniej. Kiedy wreszcie odwrócił wzrok od balkonowych drzwi, zobaczył przed sobą kucającego Pottera, którego twarz nie wyrażała złości ani zdrady, czego się spodziewał.  
  
— Nie jestem tym zaskoczony — powiedział łagodnie chłopak, chwytając go za rękę. — Zawsze czułem się w tym domu jak intruz, ty natomiast od początku wiedziałeś, co robić.  
  
— To nic nie zmienia — zapewnił twardo Draco.  
  
Uśmiech Pottera pozbawiony był wesołości. Nic nie odpowiedział; podniósł się i usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko, dając Draconowi nieco przestrzeni.  
  
— Co z nimi? — spytał, wskazując głową na drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza, za którymi znajdowała się Viorica z Nathanem.  
  
— Nie wiem — odparł Draco. — Zostawiłem ich samych jakiś kwadrans temu, po tym, jak wyjaśniłem jej, co się dokładnie stało.  
  
— Czy to bezpieczne?  
  
Draco prychnął.  
  
— Pytasz po tym, jak już ją tu wpuściłem? — rzucił z kpiną, ale od razu spoważniał, widząc wyraz twarzy Pottera. — Jest najbardziej opanowaną osobą, jaką znam. Musimy po prostu przeczekać, aż krew przestanie na nią oddziaływać.  
  
Potter kiwnął głową; wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył.  
  
— Skąd wiedziałeś?  
  
W progu pokoju stała Viorica; spojrzenie kobiety było zimne, ale bardziej ludzkie niż godzinę temu. Patrzyła na Pottera wyczekująco, z groźbą jasno mówiącą, że jeśli sam jej nie odpowie, to mu w tym pomoże. Draco, czując wiszące w powietrzu napięcie, podniósł się i podszedł do Viorici, a następnie powoli wyciągnął dłoń i ujął ją za nadgarstek.  
  
— Usiądźmy, dobrze? — zaproponował spokojnie.  
  
Viorica oddychała ciężko, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy nim a Potterem. W końcu jednak pozwoliła się zaprowadzić na kanapę i usiadła sztywno, uczepiona ramienia Dracona.  
  
Wzrok Pottera skupił się na palcach Viorici zaciskających się na ramieniu Dracona, kiedy rzucił zdawkowo:  
  
— Dumbledore mi powiedział.  
  
— Kłamiesz. — Twarz Viorici stężała, a jej palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej; Draco poczuł, jak zaczyna mu drętwieć ręka.  
  
Potter spojrzał na niego i westchnął, wyglądając, jakby podjął decyzję, która wcale mu się nie podobała.  
  
— Mam mapę Hogwartu, która pokazuje wszystkie obecne na terenie zamku osoby. — W głosie Pottera pobrzmiewało echo wyzwania, jakby właśnie coś komuś udowadniał i tylko czekał na konfrontację. — Mapa pokazuje prawdziwe nazwiska znajdujących się na niej osób.  
  
Brwi Viorici zmarszczyły się w wyrazie podejrzliwości.  
  
— Nie nosimy z Nathanem tego samego nazwiska — powiedziała niebezpiecznym tonem.  
  
— Mapa twierdzi co innego — odparł Potter. — Zarówno on, jak i ty, zostaliście podpisani tym samym nazwiskiem.  
  
Viorica przekrzywiła głowę w bok, uważnie obserwując Pottera. Po chwili spytała:  
  
— Jakim?  
  
Potter uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, po czym odpowiedział:  
  
— Fowler.  
  
— To absurdalne! — rzuciła niedowierzająco Viorica, wychylając się do przodu; w jej oczach pojawił się dziki błysk, więc Draco położył drugą dłoń na ramieniu kobiety, by mieć większą szansę ją opanować, gdyby sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. — To nazwisko ojca Nathana, nie mojego!  
  
— Ta mapa nigdy nie kłamie — obwieścił Potter.  
  
Viorica przeniosła spojrzenie na Dracona, jakby spodziewała się wyczytać z niego szczegóły, które umykały jej w twarzy Pottera. Draco natomiast wrócił wspomnieniami do ich rozmowy w spiżarni, starając się poskładać to wszystko w logiczną całość.  
  
— Załóżmy, że tak było — podjęła po chwili Viorica, ponownie zwracając się do Pottera. — To wszystko? Fowler to popularne nazwisko — dodała, jakby czytając Draconowi w myślach.  
  
— Na początku też tego nie połączyłem — odparł Potter. — Ale potem zaczęło mnie zastanawiać, dlaczego w ogóle pojawiłaś się w Wielkiej Sali, dlaczego tak usilnie starałaś się dostać do Dumbledore'a i, co najbardziej zaskakujące, dlaczego Dumbledore cię chronił. Kiedy Draco wyjawił, że był w Rosji z _byłym_ śmierciożercą, uznałem, że musiałaś się w jakiś sposób dogadać z Dumbledorem jeszcze za jego życia i to w Hogwarcie, co by tłumaczyło, dlaczego twoje przybycie nie włączyło czujników. Zastanawiałem się, co Dumbledore mógłby ci zaoferować, a wtedy... Nathan cię rozpoznał.  
  
— To niemożliwe — wydusiła Viorica, tym razem zapadając się głębiej w objęcia kanapy; na jej oblicze wypłynęło niedowierzanie i źle skrywany strach. — Ma wyczyszczoną pamięć! — rzuciła ostrzej, spoglądając na Pottera jak na szaleńca. — Każde dotyczące mnie wspomnienie zostało wymazane! Nie mógłby mnie rozpoznać!  
  
Potter splótł oparte na kolanach dłonie, wyglądając nagle, jakby przybyło mu lat. Następnie tonem niebezpiecznie podobnym do tonu Dumbledore'a powiedział:  
  
— Możesz wymazać czyjeś wspomnienia, ale nie możesz wymazać czyichś uczuć.  
  
Spojrzenie chłopaka przeskoczyło na moment na Dracona, ale zanim Draco zdążył cokolwiek z niego wyczytać, Potter odwrócił wzrok.  
  
— Nie rozumiem — powiedziała bezradnie Viorica tak cicho, że niemal niedosłyszalnie.  
  
— Miał problemy ze snem — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Potter; Draco był pewny, że widoczne zagubienie Viorici uderzyło w jego strunę bohatera. — Nieraz któryś z prefektów znajdował go w środku nocy na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Kiedy pytali go, co tam robił, odpowiadał, że czeka. Nie potrafił tylko powiedzieć, na co, a raczej _na kogo_. — Viorica zadrżała, a ostatnie ślady obojętności zniknęły z jej oblicza. — Było mnóstwo rzeczy, które nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że potrafi robić, dopóki nie spróbował. A kiedy ktoś pytał go, kto go tego nauczył, nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. — Przerwał na chwilę, zapewne zmierzając do punktu kulminacyjnego. — Kilka dni przed atakiem na Hogwart pożyczyłem mu mój egzemplarz _Quidditcha przez wieki_. Zapomniałem, że schowałem w nim kopię twojego listu gończego – to długa historia. — Podniósł rękę, sygnalizując, że nie chce o tym teraz rozmawiać. — W każdym razie, kiedy Nathan otworzył książkę i zobaczył twoje zdjęcie, wyglądał, jakby cię rozpoznał, więc zapytałem go, czy cię zna.  
  
— I co odpowiedział? — zapytała Viorica niemal bez tchu, spijając każde słowo Pottera.  
  
— Powiedział, że o tobie śni.  
  
Viorica wydała z siebie dźwięk, jakby ktoś uderzył ją pięścią w brzuch. Uciekła wzrokiem w bok i chwilę zajęło jej dojście do siebie. Przez cały ten czas Draco nie spuścił z oczu Pottera, będąc pod wrażeniem zarówno jego przenikliwości, jak i postawy. Nie spodziewał się, że Potter kiedykolwiek wykaże się taką bystrością umysłu.  
  
— W tamtym momencie już miałem pewność — dokończył Potter, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
— Powiedziałeś komuś? — spytała ochryple Viorica, na nowo sztywniejąc.  
  
— Nie — odparł Potter, zerkając nieśmiało na Dracona.  
  
Draco jednak niemal natychmiast przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i zwrócił się do Viorici:  
  
— Wiesz, jak mu pomóc?  
  
— Tak — odparła słabo, kiwając głową. — Ale to musi zaczekać do rana. Zostaję tu.  
  
— Może byłoby rozsądniej, gdybyś spędziła noc w spiżarni? — zaproponował spokojnie Draco. — Tylko ja mogę ją otworzyć.  
  
Oczy Viorici zwęziły się niebezpiecznie na ten pomysł.  
  
— Nie pozwolę ci mnie zamknąć — syknęła. — Śpię z tobą — oznajmiła, po czym puściła jego ramię i wstała, ponownie zwracając się do Pottera. — Oficjalna wersja brzmi tak: jestem tutaj, by uratować Nathana w ramach spłaty długu życia. Nie stanowię zagrożenia dopóki nie jestem atakowana. Upewnij się, że przekażesz tę informację swoim ludziom.  
  
Potter kiwnął głową, co musiało być wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla Viorici, bo bez zwłoki opuściła pokój.  
  
— Lepiej za nią pójdę — rzucił Draco, również wstając; ściągnął z siebie koc i odłożył na posłanie, a potem szybko wyszedł na korytarz, nie dając Potterowi okazji, by ten mógł go zatrzymać.  
  
Viorica stała w progu sypialni, którą zajmował Nathan; gdy tylko dostrzegła Dracona, zamknęła drzwi i zapytała:  
  
— Gdzie jest twój pokój?  
  
— Na końcu korytarza — odparł Draco, wskazując głową kierunek.  
  
Viorica jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca; zamiast tego wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco. Draco westchnął i ruszył przed siebie; zdziwiło go, gdy poczuł lodowate palce owijające się wokół jego dłoni, ale tym razem nie zareagował.  
  
***  
  
Nie miał pewności, co właściwie go obudziło. Noc była wyjątkowo jasna; okrągły księżyc dawał tyle światła, ile przynosił pochmurny dzień. Silny wiatr także ustał, ustępując miejsca ciszy. Draco podparł się na rękach i usiadł na łóżku, zauważając, że miejsce obok niego jest puste. Nie powinno go to już dziwić.  
  
Zanim poszli spać, długo rozmawiali z Vioricą, wyjaśniając sobie wiele spraw. Tak właściwie tylko Draco mówił; opowiadał o tym, czego dowiedział się po powrocie do Anglii, naprawianiu barier, nawet o mieszkańcach kwatery. W zasadzie nie wiedział, po co się jej spowiadał, ale czuł się do tego poniekąd zobowiązany; może gdyby tak usilnie nie ukrywał informacji o ataku na Hogwart, Nathanowi nic by się nie stało?  
  
Viorica nie wypowiedziała nawet słowa, gdy siedziała na łóżku naprzeciwko niego wsparta plecami o drewnianą kolumienkę ze wzrokiem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji. Mimo to nie przerwała mu, ani nie okazała żadnego znaku znudzenia czy irytacji, więc kontynuował, chcąc, by ktoś wszedł do pokoju i im przeszkodził, bo sam nie mógł przestać mówić, jakby jakaś zapora, o której nawet nie miał pojęcia, pękła i nie istniał żaden sposób, by zahamować potok.  
  
Gdy wreszcie zabrakło mu słów, po prostu wstał i wyszedł, udając się na swój wieczorny prysznic. Po powrocie, zastał Vioricę leżącą w łóżku od strony drzwi, jak miała w zwyczaju; jej oczy błądziły po wycinkach z gazet, ale twarz pozostawała niewzruszona. Draco odłożył na fotel brudne ubranie, a następnie bez słowa zajął miejsce od okna. Po tylu nocach spędzonych wspólnie w jednym łóżku nie miał problemów z zaśnięciem.  
  
Teraz spoglądał na Vioricę, która siedziała zwinięta w kłębek w kącie pokoju. Miała na sobie jakąś starą koszulkę i bokserki, zapewne należące do Regulusa. Z rozpuszczonymi włosami i szeroko otwartymi oczami wyglądała niemal krucho; w jasnym, księżycowym świetle jej skóra zdawała się biała.  
  
Nieprzyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji, nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić, ale w końcu zsunął się z posłania i podszedł do Viorici, przysiadając na dywanie naprzeciwko niej. Nie odwróciła się do niego, gdy zaczęła mówić:  
  
— Po śmierci mojej mamy był czas, kiedy łudziłam się, że Nathan okaże się niemagiczny. To było głupie, bo wystarczyło go dotknąć, by wiedzieć, że magia go wypełnia. — Zaśmiała się bez śladu wesołości w głosie. — Kiedy już się upewniłam, że jest magiczny, pomyślałam, że to wcale nie musi nic zmieniać. To Sam sprawował nad nim władzę i mógł po prostu nie zgodzić się na wysłanie go do magicznej szkoły. Zapytał mnie, jak powinien postąpić. Nathan mógłby być bezpieczny gdzieś w jakimś mugolskim miasteczku daleko stąd, odcięty od tego całego syfu. Mógłby wieść zwykłe życie, nie obawiając się o swoją przyszłość. Wystarczyłoby powiedzieć „nie” i wymazać im pamięć. — Spojrzała na Dracona szklistymi oczami. — Ale jak mogłabym to zrobić? Jak mogłabym odebrać mu jego tożsamość, jego dziedzictwo, wszystko, co o nim stanowiło? W imię bezpieczeństwa skazać go na życie mugola i zniszczyć w nim to, co jest w nim najpiękniejsze? — Przymknęła oczy, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu.  
  
— Nikt nie wie, że jest twoim bratem — zapewnił ją Draco, aż za dobrze rozumiejąc, co chciała mu przekazać. — Bardzo dobrze go ukryłaś.  
  
— Potter się dowiedział — wytknęła mu. — I to bez niczyjej pomocy.  
  
— Ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu — żachnął się Draco.  
  
— Nie jest głupi.  
  
— Nie jest zagrożeniem — powiedział twardo. — Ani dla ciebie, ani tym bardziej dla Nathana.  
  
— Jest jednak wiele osób, które są zagrożeniem. — Viorica ponownie zwróciła twarz w stronę księżyca. — Powinnam była zdechnąć w tej celi.  
  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę — zaczął rozsądnie Draco — że dla kogoś, kto mógłby się posunąć do skrzywdzenia Nathana tylko dlatego, że jest twoim bratem, twoja śmierć nic by nie zmieniła? Wręcz przeciwnie. Byłaby to jedyna droga do zemsty.  
  
Viorica nic nie odpowiedziała, nawet nie zareagowała, ale Draco wiedział, że przemyśli jego słowa. Kiedy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać, zapytał:  
  
— Co musisz zrobić, żeby mu pomóc?  
  
— Powiedziałeś, że Constantin przerwał rytuał, a to oznacza, że muszę sprowadzić tu osobę, która zaczęła odprawiać ten rytuał i zmusić ją, by zamknęła to, co otworzyła.  
  
Draco zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Wiesz, kto to jest?  
  
— Bardzo młody i bardzo utalentowany? — Viorica uśmiechnęła się krzywo. — Tak, mam swoje podejrzenia. Tylko trzech rekrutów zasiliło nasz legion w ciągu ostatniego roku.  
  
Chłodny oddech wiatru przecisnął się przez nieszczelne okno i osiadł dreszczem na skórze Dracona. Na zewnątrz tańczyły nagie gałęzie drzew, których cienie raz za razem przecinały twarz Viorici niczym grube szpony.  
  
— Co się właściwie stało? — podjął, pocierając ramiona dłońmi. — Z Nathanem?  
  
— Pamiętasz, co się stało z tobą? — spytała Viorica, ponownie na niego patrząc. — Z Nathanem stało się coś... odwrotnego. W twoim przypadku twoje ciało było klatką dla twojej magii, w przypadku Nathana to magia jest klatką dla ciała. Ty byłeś zamknięty, on jest otwarty. Może być nawet częściowo świadomy tego, co się wokół niego dzieje, choć mam nadzieję, że tak nie jest.  
  
Draco też miał taką nadzieję; wiedział doskonale, że są sytuacje, w których świadomość jest najgorszym przekleństwem. Viorica westchnęła ciężko, przymykając oczy; sprawiała wrażenie naprawdę zmęczonej. Nic dziwnego, w końcu była to jej pierwsza noc w tym pokoju. Patrząc na nią w takim stanie, Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że tak właściwie w ogóle nie znał osoby, z którą przeżył tak wiele.  
  
— Chodź spać — zaproponował łagodnie, wyciągając do niej rękę. — Musisz nabrać sił przed jutrem.  
  
Viorica zawiesiła wzrok na jego dłoni, wyglądając, jakby ów gest był dla niej czymś kompletnie egzotycznym. W końcu jednak ostrożnie ujęła jego palce we własne i pozwoliła podnieść się na nogi.  
  
***  
  
Viorica zniknęła, zanim obudził się po raz drugi. Nie zdziwiło go to, bo nigdy nie kwapiła się, by się z kimkolwiek żegnać. Mimo że starał się ponownie zasnąć, nie udało mu się to; miał wrażenie, że czarna płachta nieba naciska na niego, nie pozwalając mu na pełny oddech. Nie chciał znów być celem podejrzeń, szczególnie teraz, kiedy wreszcie stracił status obcego w Zakonie, ale sprawa z Vioricą i nieumyślnym przejęciem domu stawiała go w naprawdę niekorzystnym świetle.  
  
Męczony bezsennością zszedł do salonu, ale nie nacieszył się długo samotnością. Słońce nie zdążyło choćby wzejść, kiedy Tonks przykleiła czoło do szyby w oczekiwaniu na powrót Lupina i reszty. Pani Weasley chciała ją namówić na przeniesienie się do kuchni, gdzie było najcieplej, ale po kilku nieudanych próbach po prostu przyniosła jej gruby sweter i szklankę rozcieńczonej herbaty, na którą Tonks nawet nie spojrzała.  
  
W ciągu dwóch kolejnych godzin wcale nie zrobiło się jaśniej; ciemne chmury szczelnie pokrywały niebo, nie przepuszczając światła. Dzień zapowiadał się paskudnie – zimno, szaro i deszczowo, czyli typowo jak tę porę roku w Anglii. Tonks wierciła się niespokojnie na swoim fotelu, co rusz mnąc w palcach rękawy swetra albo obgryzając paznokcie; jej włosy wyprostowały się, wydłużyły i przybrały kolor głębokiej czerni tak typowej dla rodu Blacków, a tak nietypowej dla samej Tonks. Draco zastanawiał się, czy był to ich naturalny wygląd, pozbawiony działania metamorfomagii.  
  
Nagle Tonks sapnęła i poderwała się gwałtownie z fotela, przy okazji strącając ze stolika szklankę z herbatą. Na szczęście dywan był na tyle gruby, że złagodził siłę uderzenia, dzięki czemu naczynie nie rozbiło się; gdyby tak się stało, Tonks na pewno by w to wdepnęła i się pokaleczyła. Draco podniósł się z kanapy, zaniepokojony, obserwując, jak kobieta dociska dłonie do szyby.  
  
— Gdzie on jest? — jęknęła. — Gdzie on jest?!  
  
Draco szybko pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i sam wyjrzał przez okno. Ulicą przemykały ostrożnie cztery postaci. Finnigan i Thomas prowadzili, za nimi podążali bliźniacy; znajdowali się zbyt daleko, by Draco mógł im się lepiej przyjrzeć. Tonks desperacko biegała wzrokiem po ulicy w poszukiwaniu reszty. Po chwili przyłożyła dłoń do ust, zduszając szloch. Była wyjątkowo blada; jej matowo-szare oczy zwilgotniały, a dolna warga zadrżała niebezpiecznie. Oddychała stanowczo za szybko. Draco zrobił krok w jej kierunku, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, by ją dotknąć.  
  
Minęło kilka chwil, zanim ich uszu dobiegł cichy szczęk zamykanych drzwi; Tonks ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze.  
  
— Spokojnie — wyszeptał Draco, choć sam miał nogi jak z waty. W końcu się przemógł i położył dłoń na ramieniu kobiety. — Chodź ze mną.  
  
Tonks niespodziewanie przywarła do jego boku, otaczając go ciasno ramionami. Draco znieruchomiał, kompletnie nieprzygotowany na coś takiego, ale moment później przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie; nie wiedział, komu chciał dodać otuchy – jej czy sobie.  
  
Przy frontowych drzwiach stali bliźniacy razem z Finniganem i Thomasem; wszyscy czterej ociekali wodą i wyglądali na zmęczonych i zziębniętych. Nagle zza ich pleców wyłonił się równie zmordowany Lupin. Tonks krzyknęła coś na jego widok, po czym wyrwała się z uścisku Dracona i dopadła do swojego męża, rzucając mu się na szyję. Lupin objął ją zaskoczony, ale jego oblicze zaraz złagodniało.  
  
— Nie widziałam cię z okna — wyjąkała łamiącym się głosem Tonks. — Myślałam... myślałam...  
  
— Ci... Nic mi nie jest — uspokajał ją Lupin, kołysząc lekko w ramionach. — Szedłem przed chłopcami i zaczekałem na nich przy drzwiach.  
  
Draco zorientował się, że nie byli z Tonks jedynymi, którzy zauważyli powrót części brygady. Pani Weasley stała w progu swojego pokoju; oczy miała zaczerwienione i pełne obawy. Potter i najmłodszy Weasley zbiegali właśnie schodami z zaniepokojeniem wymalowanym na twarzach. Granger z Lovegood wyłoniły się z głębi korytarza, podchodząc bliżej; Luna jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała tak poważnie. Nawet Ginny przystanęła na szczycie schodów, nasłuchując.  
  
— Gdzie pozostali? — zapytał Potter, biegając wzrokiem po przybyłych, jakby miał nadzieję, że pomylił się w liczeniu.  
  
— Gdy wracaliśmy — zaczął jeden z bliźniaków — znaleźliśmy po drodze przepustkę do Munga. No wiecie — rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych osobach — kartę jakiegoś pracownika. Działa jak świstoklik.  
  
Draco przymknął na chwilę oczy, przeklinając w myślach. Cholerni Gryfoni.  
  
— Użyli jej? — spytała niedowierzająco Granger. — Czy oni powariowali?  
  
Rudzielec kilkukrotnie otworzył i zamknął usta, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Pałeczkę przejął Finnigan.  
  
— Charlie z Constantinem stwierdzili, że to dobry pomysł. To była okazja, a brakuje nam lekarstw i jedzenia. — Żywo gestykulował, jakby chciał wzmocnić siłę tego, co mówił.  
  
— To jest dobry pomysł — wtrącił drugi z bliźniaków. — Mieliśmy po prostu przejść obojętnie obok takiej okazji? To szpital. Na pewno znajdą coś użytecznego.  
  
— Próbowałem wyperswadować im ten pomysł — odezwał się Lupin znad ramienia Tonks. — Jednak taka karta ma ograniczenia czasowe. Jeśli miała zadziałać, to nie mogliśmy czekać.  
  
— Po takim czasie od rozpoczęcia wojny będą mieli szczęście, jeśli znajdą pustą fiolkę — rzucił Draco posępnie.  
  
— Jesteście cali przemoczeni — fuknęła nagle pani Weasley, wychodząc do przodu; jej twarz nabrała typowego zacięcia. — Do kuchni, już, zanim się pochorujecie!  
  
Draco obserwował, jak pani Weasley zagania nowo przybyłych do kuchni, wciąż nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał. Potrząsnął głową i ponownie schował się w salonie.  
  
***  
  
W kuchni panował rozgardiasz, gdy zjawił się w niej niecałe dwadzieścia minut później. Wszyscy przybyli siedzieli przy stole; Lupin relacjonował, jak minęła noc, że jagody zadziałały jak powinny i zapewniał, że „chłopcy na pewno sobie poradzą”. Klony skrobały łyżkami po dnie puszek z taką pasją, jakby mogły wydrapać drugą porcję przy odpowiednim wysiłku; Finnigan opróżniał szklankę parującego napoju przygryzając sobie starym plackiem kukurydzianym; Thomas natomiast maltretowany był przez panią Weasley, która stała za jego krzesłem i wycierała mu włosy ręcznikiem.  
  
— Nic już tam nie ma, do cholery! — warknął do klonów najmłodszy z Weasleyów, kiedy skrobanie przeszło na wyższy poziom, zagłuszając Lupina. — Pogódźcie się z tym!  
  
Klony skrzywiły swoje piegowate twarze i posłały bratu serdeczny gest środkowego palca. Kącik ust Dracona mimowolnie drgnął, ale szybko się opanował, gdy natrafił na pytające spojrzenie Pottera.  
  
— Idę do Snape'a — oznajmił krótko, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.  
  
— Hej! — dobiegło go wołanie Pottera.  
  
Zatrzymał się dopiero przy frontowych drzwiach i odwrócił, przybierając maskę uprzejmego zainteresowania.  
  
— Tak? — zwrócił się do Pottera, gdy ten w końcu go dogonił.  
  
— Musisz iść do Snape'a? — Potter świdrował go na wpół zdenerwowanym, na wpół oskarżającym spojrzeniem. — Właśnie teraz?  
  
— Hm... tak? — odparł ironicznie Draco. Wiedział, że w ten sposób tylko jeszcze bardziej irytuje Pottera, ale miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by ten dał mu spokój; Draco naprawdę potrzebował się stąd wydostać i wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć.  
  
— To naprawdę nie może zaczekać? — drążył Potter, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. W oczach chłopaka pojawiło się coś na kształt prośby i Draco musiał odwrócić wzrok, by utrzymać się w swoim postanowieniu. — Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.  
  
Poczuł ciepłe palce na swojej dłoni, owijające się wokół niej delikatnie; podniósł wzrok, ponownie napotykając proszące oczy Pottera.  
  
— Harry? — rozległo się od strony kuchni.  
  
Potter odskoczył od niego jak oparzony, odwracając się przodem do Granger, która przyglądała im się dziwnie.  
  
— Lupin będzie potrzebował czegoś na wzmocnienie — powiedział Draco, wykorzystując nadarzającą się okazję. — Załatwimy to jak wrócę, dobrze?  
  
Potter rzucił mu to spojrzenie, jakiego używał tylko wtedy, gdy Draco gdzieś wychodził; spojrzenie, w którym kryła się obawa, że to może być ostatni raz, kiedy go widzi. Draco bardzo pragnął w tej chwili po prostu pochylić się i pocałować jego zaciśnięte z niepokoju usta, ale reakcja chłopaka na pojawienie się Granger wskazywała na to, że nie byłby to dobry pomysł.  
  
— Wrócę wieczorem — obiecał, a następnie owinął się ciaśniej płaszczem i wyszedł z kwatery.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy dotarł do domu Severusa, zaczął metodycznie sprawdzać wszystkie pokoje; wmawiał sobie, że musi mieć pewność, że Viorica nie uszkodziła żadnych zabezpieczeń podczas swojego napadu furii, ale prawda była taka, że przy tym rodzaju osłon poczułby od razu, gdyby coś się z nimi stało. W głębi ducha wiedział, że robi to tylko po to, by czymś zająć myśli i odwlec w czasie nieuniknione. Jednak kiedy nie pozostało już żadne miejsce wymagające sprawdzenia, a jego torba wypełniona była zapasem eliksirów i jedzenia, rzeczywistość wreszcie go dogoniła.  
  
Siedział przed biurkiem, przy którym zastał Severusa podczas ostatniej wizyty za życia mężczyzny. Doskonale pamiętał to spotkanie i ten niepokój, jaki mu towarzyszył, gdy wracał do Hogwartu. Po raz kolejny zaczął wypominać sobie, że wtedy nie został; może gdyby był bardziej stanowczy, mocniej naciskał, miałby chociaż szansę pożegnać się w odpowiedni sposób. Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę Severusa i zaczął obracać ją w palcach; nagle uderzyło go, jak bardzo brakuje mu mężczyzny, jak pragnął z nim teraz porozmawiać, zapytać o radę. Czuł się zagubiony i nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Nikt nigdy nie przygotował go do samodzielności.  
  
Skupiał się na tu i teraz, dlatego że wybieganie w przyszłość i tak do niczego nie prowadziło. Nie myślał o tym, że został bez dachu nad głową, że jego rodzinną fortunę zapewne rozkradziono po upadku Ministerstwa. Nie myślał o tym, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy w ten czy w inny sposób, nie będzie miał dokąd pójść, skoro żadna ze stron nie widziała w nim zaufanego sojusznika. Z dziecinnym uporem i naiwnością trzymał się myśli, że wystarczy, by odnalazł matkę, a wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Nie był jednak na tyle głupi, żeby w pełni w to uwierzyć – podświadomie czuł bowiem, że nie przeżyje tej wojny, że nie będzie mu dane nawet poznać zwycięskiej strony, jeśli można mówić o jakimkolwiek zwycięstwie, kiedy na ulicach piętrzą się trupy, a ludzie zmuszeni są robić rzeczy, po których nigdy nie będą już tacy sami. Gdybanie w takiej sytuacji mogło przynieść wyłącznie szkody.  
  
Jednak wiadomość o tym, że Grimmauld Place uznało go za swojego pana sprawiła, że jego myśli mimowolnie powędrowały ku przyszłości. Dopijał resztkę średniej jakości burbona, jaką znalazł w szufladzie biurka, i kreował wizję świata pozbawionego tego przejmującego chłodu, który czuł nawet w kościach. Wyobrażał sobie, jak spaceruje z matką po parku, jak ich stopy depczą po soczyście zielonej trawie, a jej włosy, skąpane w letnim słońcu, lśnią niczym złoto. Pomyślał o Grimmauld Place, fantazjując o gładkich ścianach, marmurach, porcelanie i jasnych przestrzeniach. Niespodziewanie przed oczami stanęła mu roześmiana twarz Pottera i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed rozmyślaniem, jakby to było jeść z nim codziennie śniadanie, brać wspólne prysznice, razem zasypiać i budzić się, śmiać, droczyć, kochać. A to wszystko bez widma śmierci czyhającej na każdym kroku.  
  
Nigdy wcześniej przyszłość nie wydawała się tak nęcąca. Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie pragnął żyć. Zamknął oczy, czując wilgoć pod powiekami, i odetchnął głęboko, zmuszając się do powrotu do rzeczywistości.  
  
***  
  
Wieczór zastał go na tym samym krześle kilka godzin później; w domu panował taki ziąb, że palce mu skostniały, a ciało ogarnął nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Mimo to nie chciał wracać do kwatery, zwyczajnie nie był gotowy, by zmierzyć się z tym, co tam na niego czekało. W tej chwili mógłby zabić za jeszcze jedną butelkę burbona – a najlepiej pięć – albo paczkę papierosów; czuł się bezbronnie trzeźwy.  
  
— Co ty tu robisz, Draco?  
  
Obrócił głowę w kierunku drzwi, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że nie był nawet odrobinę zaskoczony tak nagłym pojawieniem się Viorici, zupełnie jakby się jej spodziewał. Spostrzegł, że miała na sobie ubranie Regulusa, to, które niedawno sam nosił; wizja dzielenia z nią szafy sprawiła, że parsknął śmiechem.  
  
— A ty? — rzucił w ramach odpowiedzi. — Nie powinnaś czasem ratować Nathana? — Zorientował się, że jego dobór słów nie był najlepszy, kiedy Viorica skrzywiła się nieprzyjemnie. — Znalazłaś tego dzieciaka? — zapytał, poważniejąc.  
  
— Znalazłam — odparła obojętnie Viorica.  
  
— I? — Przyjrzał się jej dokładniej, ale nic nie wyczytał. — Gdzie on jest?  
  
— Nie żyje.  
  
Te słowa pozbawiły go resztek wesołości; wyprostował się na krześle.  
  
— Jesteś pewna?  
  
Kiwnęła głową.  
  
— Widziałam jego ciało — powiedziała. — Wygląda na to, że przerwanie rytuału odbiło się na nim jeszcze gorzej niż na Nathanie.  
  
— Co teraz?  
  
Viorica oparła się bokiem o framugę drzwi; jej warkocz spleciony był jak na nią wyjątkowo niechlujnie.  
  
— Teraz — zaczęła, spoglądając na swoje stopy — spróbuję przejąć kontrolę nad magią Nathana. — Podniosła wzrok na Dracona, jakby spodziewała się protestu z jego strony. — Spróbuję opanować ją na tyle, by przestała go atakować. To powinno wystarczyć, by odzyskał przytomność i sam ją okiełznał.  
  
To był szalony pomysł, ale Draco nie powiedział tego na głos; Viorica na pewno o tym wiedziała. Nie miał prawa jej oceniać, bo sam także zrobiłby dla matki wszystko, nawet wyzwał do pojedynku samą śmierć, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba.  
  
— Weasley z Constantinem powinni już wrócić — przypomniał o oczywistym.  
  
— Też tak podejrzewam — odparła Viorica.  
  
Sięgnęła za pasek spodni i wyciągnęła mugolski pistolet. Draco rzucił jej wątpiące spojrzenie.  
  
— Co? — spytała z uśmiechem, przeładowując broń. — Musimy się ładnie przywitać.  
  
***  
  
— Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? — spytał Draco, gdy szli już korytarzem na Grimmauld Place; podłoga zdawała się skrzypieć pod jego stopami znacznie głośniej niż normalnie, co sprawiało, że pociły mu się dłonie. — Co, jeśli nie będą wiedzieli, jak działa mugolska broń? Nie wystraszą się, kiedy wycelujesz im między oczy.  
  
— Wtedy strzelę któremuś w kolano, a następnie ponownie wyceluję między oczy — odparła beztrosko Viorica. — Powinni załapać.  
  
Draco westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale nie zaprotestował. Nie mieli wielu opcji, a przy obecnym stanie barier nie mogli sobie pozwolić nawet na najmniejszy błąd; wystarczyło jedno głupie zaklęcie, by kwatera główna przestała istnieć.  
  
Spodziewał się, że znajdą mężczyzn w kuchni, więc to właśnie tam się skierowali. Gdy dotarli do kuchennych drzwi, wymienili z Vioricą ostatnie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po czym kobieta wycofała się w głąb korytarza. Przeklinając w myślach, Draco chwycił za klamkę. Wszedł do środka, dyskretnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.  
  
Charlie Weasley siedział przy stole i przygryzał jakiś blady wypiek pani Weasley, zapewne zrobiony naprędce. Oprócz niego w kuchni znajdował się tylko Potter, którego sztywna postawa sugerowała, że przymierzał się właśnie do zrobienia czegoś problematycznego. Draco odetchnął z ulgą; to był najlepszy scenariusz z możliwych. Za plecami wystawił palec wskazujący, będący sygnałem dla Viorici, że w kuchni przebywał tylko Weasley.  
  
— Nie powiedziałeś mu — rzucił Draco do Pottera, lustrując chłopaka karcącym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Właśnie miałem to zrobić — odparł gniewnie Potter.  
  
— Co? Co zrobić? — Weasley odłożył wypiek na talerz i teraz wodził podejrzliwym wzrokiem pomiędzy nim a Potterem, przeżuwając powoli; Draco zauważył, jak jego mięśnie napinają się pod ubraniem. — Czego mi nie powiedziałeś? — spytał Pottera.  
  
— Weasley, lepiej przełknij — powiedział Draco, zwracając uwagę mężczyzny na siebie. — Stan barier jest tragiczny — zaczął bez ogródek. — Wystarczy naprawdę niewiele, żeby cały ten dom rozsypał się jak zamek z kart.  
  
Charlie obserwował go z rosnącym niepokojem; odwrócił się od stołu, zwracając przodem w jego stronę. Draco naprawdę liczył na to, że mężczyzna wykaże się zdrowym rozsądkiem i nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Gdyby miał przed sobą Constantina, dla pewności kazałby Viorice odstrzelić mu wszystkie kończyny, zanim zacząłby cokolwiek tłumaczyć.  
  
— Zachowaj spokój, dobrze? — poprosił, co oczywiście odniosło odwrotny skutek.  
  
— Dlaczego miałbym zachować spokój? — zapytał Weasley niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.  
  
W następnej chwili spojrzenie mężczyzny przeniosło się z twarzy Dracona na miejsce nad jego prawym barkiem; oczy rudzielca powiększyły się do komicznych rozmiarów, jakby nie wierzył w to, co właśnie widzi. Moment później Draco poczuł jak Viorica przytula się do jego pleców i szepcze niemal kokieteryjnie:  
  
— Cześć, Charlie.


	23. Chapter 23

Skostniałe gałęzie drapały w okno niczym paznokcie zziębniętego wędrowca proszącego o schronienie przed mrozem. Wiszący na niebie księżyc wciąż był niemal okrągły; rozlewał blade światło po martwych budynkach i pierwszych roślinach przebijających się przez stwardniałą zimową ziemię.  
  
W noce takie jak te, kiedy świat zamierał niby w półoddechu, kiedy nawet przedmioty wydawały się pogrążone w głębokim śnie, Draco czuł się jak ostatni człowiek na ziemi. Miał wrażenie, że tylko on jeden pozostaje świadomy, przytomny, że płynie przez gęstą rzekę zapomnienia i choć dałby wszystko, by wreszcie się w niej w pełni zanurzyć – nie może, bo jakąś część niego skazano na wieczne czuwanie, najsubtelniejszą torturę, jakiej został poddany.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo. Godziny przed świtem są rajem dla myśli. Gdy świat śpi, wydaje mu się najbardziej realny, jakby mógł zamknąć pięść w powietrzu i naprawdę coś uchwycić.  
  
Dlatego nigdy nie odważył się sięgnąć.  
  
***  
  
Obudził się gwałtownie, na tyle, że zachłysnął się oddechem. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, czując jak widmo lodowatej wody i śliskich palców opuszcza go powoli, by wrócić do krainy snów i znów tam na niego czekać. Potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się resztek koszmaru spod powiek, i spuścił nogi na podłogę. Przez chwilę szacował, czy na pewno będą w stanie go utrzymać, po czym wstał i rozprostował plecy. Nadal miał na sobie ubranie z poprzedniego dnia.  
  
Atmosfera stała się bardzo napięta po wczorajszym zdarzeniu. Kiedy Draco znalazł w końcu chwilę, by to wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć, dotarło do niego, że postąpił jak cholerny idiota. Wciąż miał przed oczami zszokowaną twarz Weasleya i wykrzywioną wściekłością Pottera, gdy ten wyrzucał jego i Vioricę za drzwi, wykrzykując przy tym, żeby nie ważyli się wejść z powrotem do środka. To było potwornie głupie posunięcie z ich strony, Draco zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Weasley może zasługiwał na terapię wstrząsową, bariery nie.  
  
Mimo to miał nadzieję, że Potter jak zwykle odwiedzi jego pokój w nocy, że być może tym razem zwyzywa go od niemyślącego idioty, ale potem się uspokoi i wyjaśnią sobie parę spraw. Ten jednak nie przyszedł, choćby po to, by na niego nakrzyczeć, a to sprawiło, że Draco czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo. Przeklął się w duchu. Nie pamiętał nawet momentu, w którym zasnął; nie było to coś, co zdarzało mu się często. Odgonił od siebie nieprzyjemne uczucie, którego nie potrafił nawet do końca opisać, a następnie wyjął z szafy świeżą szatę i bieliznę, i ruszył do łazienki.  
  
Prysznic był dla niego czymś znacznie więcej niż tylko formą odświeżenia. Bez niego nie potrafił normalnie myśleć, zupełnie jakby brud oblepiał nie tylko jego ciało, ale także umysł. Niemal czuł, jak z każdym strumieniem staje się lżejszy, bardziej otwarty, nigdy jednak _czysty_. Mógłby stać pod kaskadą gorącej wody godzinami, zetrzeć skórę do krwi, ale to by i tak nie wystarczyło. Bo woda nie potrafiła dotrzeć tam, gdzie czuł się najbardziej brudny, głęboko, głęboko w trzewiach. Jakby i w nim była ropiejąca dziura rozrastająca się coraz bardziej każdego dnia.  
  
Potter czasami patrzył na niego tak, jakby _wiedział_ , jakby widział w nim wszystko, od kruchych fundamentów po nieszczelne okna, i Draco był przerażony. Jednak chwilę później zamykał jego usta swoimi, a każde z pęknięć zdawało się wypełniać, sprawiając, że Draco czuł się stabilnie na własnych nogach, jak gdyby mógł się nawet samodzielnie na nich utrzymać.  
  
***  
  
Był w drodze do kuchni, kiedy jego uszu dobiegła prowadzona ściszonymi głosami kłótnia przebijająca się przez zamknięte drzwi pokoju Nathana. Draco łapał się na tym, że coraz częściej potrafił usłyszeć rzeczy, których nie powinien, dostrzec to, co normalnie by mu umknęło, zupełnie jakby magia domu chciała upewnić się, że jest świadomy tego, co się dzieje dookoła. Akurat w tym momencie było to bardzo przydatne, bo głosy kłócących się osób niewątpliwie należały do Pottera i Viorici.  
  
— ...dałam ci jakikolwiek powód do takich podejrzeń?  
  
— Nie możemy tego tak po prostu zignorować!  
  
— Nie musisz mi ufać.  
  
— Właśnie, że muszę! Muszę mieć pewność, że nikomu nie stanie się krzywda!  
  
— Potter, popatrz na mnie. Jebie mnie Weasley, jebie mnie jego rodzina i jebie mnie to, że wydaje ci się, że planuję na nim jakąś krwawą zemstę. Fakt, brzydzę się nim, tak jak brzydzę się każdym pierdolonym tchórzem, jakiego przyszło mi w życiu spotkać, ale... już mnie to nie obchodzi, łapiesz? Jedynym, co się dla mnie liczy, jest zdrowie mojego brata. Resztę mam w dupie.  
  
— Jeśli naprawdę nie planujesz się na nim odegrać, to czemu nie możesz złożyć przysięgi?  
  
Chwila ciszy.  
  
— Jemu nie kazałbyś przysięgać. Dobrze, że to Draco jest panem tego domu. Twoje groźby nie mają pokrycia.  
  
— Nie grożę ci — zaczął Potter sfrustrowanym tonem, ale w tym samym czasie drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, odkrywając stojącą za nimi Vioricę; wciąż trzymając dłoń na klamce, obrzuciła Dracona podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Nie poczułam twojej obecności — wysyczała niemal oskarżycielsko, marszcząc nos.  
  
Draco nie odpowiedział, skupiony na Potterze, który zdawał się unikać jego wzroku. Bez słowa zrobił krok do przodu, a Viorica cofnęła się w głąb pokoju, przez chwilę wyglądając na zaskoczoną swoją reakcją. Dopiero gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Draco pozwolił sobie na długie, oceniające spojrzenie, które najpierw skierował w stronę kobiety, potem Pottera.  
  
— Więc? Macie mi coś do powiedzenia?  
  
— Weasley powiedział Potterowi, że to jego oddział odkrył lochy w Rumunii — odpowiedziała beznamiętnie Viorica.  
  
— _Co takiego?!_ — sapnął Draco, pewny, że się przesłyszał. Zerknął na Pottera, szukając w nim potwierdzenia słów Viorici, ale ten tylko na niego spojrzał oczami pozbawionymi emocji.  
  
— Podobno dostali cynk, więc oczyścili miejsce, pozbierali truchła — ciągnęła jak gdyby nigdy nic Viorica.  
  
— W takim razie co ty tam nadal robiłaś? — spytał cienko Draco, bojąc się tego, co zaraz usłyszy.  
  
— Gdy Weasley mnie znalazł, nie miał jaj, żeby mnie zabić — odparła lekko, choć Draco zdążył już ją poznać na tyle, by zobaczyć delikatny skurcz jej policzka błysk w oku przebijający się przez obojętne spojrzenie.  
  
— Zostawił cię tam — wyszeptał, gdy wreszcie to w nim osiadło.  
  
Viorica wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się krzywo. Draco odetchnął głośno, nagle łącząc wszystkie fakty. Jedynym możliwym wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego tylko cela Viorici pozostała „nienaruszona” było to, że ktoś ją ukrył. A kto inny znał się tak dobrze na zaklęciach kamuflujących jak Weasley?  
  
— A to skurwiel — wyszeptał Draco, odtwarzając w myślach ich rozmowę sprzed miesięcy.  
  
  
_— Jaki kolor miałaby ta magiczna woda, gdybyś to ty zanurzył w niej dłonie?  
  
— Nie wiem._  
  
  
— Nie pomyślałaś o tym, że mogłaś mnie poinformować o tym małym szczególe wcześniej? — zapytał Viorici ze słyszalną urazą w głosie.  
  
— Co by to zmieniło? — rzuciła, jakby to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia. — Nie wiedziałam, że Weasley tu będzie. A teraz Potter myśli, że chcę się na nim zemścić.  
  
Draco poderwał głowę i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, po czym zapytał:  
  
— A chcesz?  
  
Napięcie ustąpiło z ciała Viorici; jej ramiona opadły nieco, ręce zwisały swobodnie wzdłuż boków. Teraz także ona wyglądała na zmęczoną.  
  
— To już naprawdę nie ma teraz znaczenia — odparła spokojnie. — Cokolwiek się tam wydarzyło, należy do przeszłości. Chcę, żeby tam zostało.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia i odsunął się od drzwi. Zanim opuściła pokój, Viorica lekko uścisnęła jego ramię. Był to gest, na który rzadko sobie pozwalała, ale oboje wiedzieli, co on oznaczał. Ciche zapewnienie, że są po tej samej stronie.  
  
Kiedy drzwi ponownie się zamknęły, a Draco miał pewność, że Viorica odeszła na dystans, z którego nie będzie ich słyszeć, skierował swoje spojrzenie na Pottera.  
  
— Nie przyszedłeś dzisiaj w nocy — powiedział, ale bez oskarżenia w głosie.  
  
— Nie wiedziałem, czy jesteś sam — odparł chłodno Potter, nie patrząc mu w oczy; przysiadł w nogach łóżka Nathana.  
  
Draco oparł się drzwi, po raz pierwszy od dawna czując się dość niezręcznie w obecności Pottera.  
  
— Viorica nie została na noc — rzucił, nie wiedząc, dokąd to wszystko zmierza.  
  
Potter jedynie kiwnął głową; wydawał się wyjątkowo zafascynowany wzorem dywanu.  
  
— Jak Weasley? — podjął kolejną próbę Draco. W zasadzie powinien wyjść z pokoju, skoro Potter nie miał ochoty na rozmowę, ale wszystko w nim krzyczało na tę myśl.  
  
— Och, teraz się nim interesujesz! — parsknął kpiąco Potter przez ramię. Westchnął i potrząsnął głową. — Przydałoby się to wczoraj, nie uważasz? To cud, że się opanował w takiej sytuacji. — Odetchnął głęboko. — Co ty sobie, do diabła, myślałeś? — spytał po chwili, spoglądając na Dracona, jakby wcale go nie znał. — Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą podejrzewałbym o taką bezmyślność!  
  
— A ty kiedy zamierzałeś mu powiedzieć?! — odbił Draco, czując jak budzi się w nim gniew. — W ogóle zamierzałeś czy chciałeś przemycać Vioricę do Nathana za każdym razem?!  
  
— Powiedziałbym, gdybyś dał mi szansę! — rzucił Potter, także podnosząc głos. — Charlie dopiero co wrócił, chciałem, żeby coś zjadł, chwilę odetchnął, a wtedy _wyprowadziłbym go poza bariery_ , żeby w razie czego nikt nie ucierpiał! A ty, tak przejęty stanem barier, przyprowadziłeś tu Vioricę i niemal rzuciłeś mu ją w twarz! Co się, do cholery, z tobą stało?!  
  
Draco musiał włożyć całe swoje opanowanie w to, by się uspokoić; magia buzowała mu już pod skórą, grożąc ucieczką. Przymknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech, potem drugi, wyobrażając sobie, że zakotwicza się w podłodze.  
  
— Nie myślałem — odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie mając odwagi, by spojrzeć Potterowi w oczy. — Miałem za dużo na głowie. Myślałem, że już mu powiedziałeś, a kiedy zorientowałem się, że nie, Viorica była już w kuchni. Popełniłem błąd — przyznał, w końcu patrząc na chłopaka. Spotkał się ze spojrzeniem pełnym oskarżenia i zdrady, które zapiekły jak dotknięcie rozżarzonym prętem.  
  
— Twój błąd prawie kosztował nas wszystkich życie — powiedział wolno Potter.  
  
— I mówi to ktoś, kto narażał życie każdego w tym domu przez pierdolony miesiąc — wypluł jadowicie Draco.  
  
Potter wyglądał, jakby ktoś go spoliczkował; gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, ukrywając się przed spojrzeniem Dracona. Draco oparł się plecami mocniej o drzwi. Dłuższą chwilę spędzili w ciszy, próbując się opanować na tyle, by nie wysadzić Grimmauld Place w powietrze.  
  
— Viorica nie może mnie okłamać, nie, kiedy patrzy mi w oczy — zaczął Draco. — To było jedno z przyrzeczeń przysięgi. Myślę, że obaj wiemy, dlaczego nie stanowi już zagrożenia — dokończył twardo, patrząc wymownie na nieprzytomnego chłopca w łóżku.  
  
Potter też zerknął w tamtym kierunku i jego twarz nieco złagodniała. Z każdym dniem Nathan wydawał się coraz mniejszy i bardziej blady, zupełnie jakby niedługo miał całkiem zniknąć, rozpłynąć się w powietrzu bez pozostawienia po sobie śladu.  
  
Draco otworzył usta, żeby coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale gdy spojrzał na napiętą linię pleców Pottera, rozmyślił się. To było tak, jakby od dawna otwarte drzwi nagle zamknęły się bez powodu, a on nie wiedział, gdzie szukać klucza. Przygryzł wargę i bez słowa opuścił pokój.  
  
***  
  
Kolejna noc wycieńczyła go jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednia; niemal nie zmrużył oka, a kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, pod jego powiekami odtwarzał się ten sam przerażający obraz: Narcyza zamknięta po drugiej stronie lustra, zmęczona i smutna, dociskająca smukłe palce do szkła. Choć Dracona dzieliły od niej milimetry, nie mógł jej dosięgnąć. Drapał w taflę lustra, wrzeszczał, płakał, ale szklana ściana pozostawała nie do przebicia. Mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak kolor odpływa z twarzy matki, jak jasne włosy pokrywają się szarością, a następnie zaczynają wypadać, wirując w drodze do ziemi niczym srebrne nici. Patrzył dalej, jak na skórze kobiety pojawiają się pęknięcia, które pogłębiają się coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu całe płaty ciała odrywają się od jej drobnej postaci. Stała przed nim, jaśniejąc bielą kości, i uśmiechała się lekko, jakby chciała tym uśmiechem dodać Draconowi otuchy, zapewnić go, że mu wybacza. A kiedy pozostał po niej jedynie srebrny kurz, lustro pod palcami Dracona wreszcie się poddało, rozsypując się w proch.  
  
Ranek zastał go trzęsącego się w zimnej pościeli i liczącego każdy oddech, jaki wydobywał się z jego ust. Potter wciąż się nie pojawił. Draco nie czuł się tak obco na Grimmauld Place nawet wtedy, kiedy był przez wszystkich uważany za zdrajcę.  
  
***  
  
Przeklął szpetnie i uderzył dłonią w zmurszałą półkę; drewno pękło z łatwością, rozpadając się na części. Puste słoiki rozbiły się z trzaskiem o piwniczną ziemię; kilka kawałków szkła wylądowało na jego butach.  
  
Draco miał ochotę krzyczeć. Choć pracował bez ustanku kilka godzin, zniszczenie praktycznie się nie cofnęło. Wciąż rozrastało się niczym chory bluszcz, kwitnąc przed jego oczami, szydząc z niego. Wodził wzrokiem po rozległym szlaku spustoszenia, czując się potwornie bezsilnym. Na domiar złego nie mógł uspokoić ani oddechu, ani bicia serca, które łomotało mu w piersi. Zdarzało się to już wcześniej, oczywiście, ale nigdy nie trwało tak długo, nigdy nie czuł się po wysiłku tak krucho, jakby niewiele wystarczyło, by i on się rozpadł.  
  
Przysiadł przy ścianie i pochylił głowę w dół, obejmując ją rękami; starał się jednocześnie odciąć od wszelkich zewnętrznych bodźców. Miał wrażenie, że świat zawęża się wokół niego, ściany zamykają, sufit zsuwa coraz niżej; nie mógł oddychać.  
  
Nie wiedział, ile tak siedział na brudnej podłodze, drżąc i łapiąc oddech. Kiedy wreszcie w miarę odzyskał panowanie nad ciałem, zorientował się, że jego policzki są mokre. Szybko otarł twarz rękawem szaty i podniósł się na nogi.  
  
Dom aż buzował od magii; szron znikał z każdego mijanego przez niego okna, by pojawić się ponownie, gdy Draco odszedł na kilka stóp; złocenia na ścianach rozpalały się lekko, lśniąc w zapadającym na zewnątrz zmroku; kryształowe żyrandole tańczyły na nieruchomym wietrze, dzwoniąc cichutko przy każdym ruchu.  
  
Draco wiedział, że działo się coś niedobrego, że trzeba to było zatrzymać, ale w tej chwili w myślach miał jedynie owalny kształt flakoniku z eliksirem uzupełniającym magię, który zawczasu przyniósł od Severusa. Choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że się porusza, jego nogi pracowały jakby bez udziału umysłu; wszystko zlewało się ze sobą, przenikało wzajemnie.  
  
Jakimś cudem dotarł do kuchni, nie przewracając się przy tym ani razu. Jego umysł na chwilę się przejaśnił, przez co miał ochotę westchnąć z ulgi. Szybko wszedł do pokoju, z niezadowoleniem zauważając, że w środku znajdował się ktoś jeszcze. Potter razem z Finniganem, Thomasem i częścią Weasleyów siedzieli przy kuchennym stole i zaznaczali coś na rozłożonej na nim mapie. Nikt nie zaszczycił Dracona więcej niż przelotnym spojrzeniem, za co w tej chwili był ogromnie wdzięczny.  
  
W kilku krokach dotarł do szafki z eliksirami i wyciągnął spośród flakonów ten zawierający eliksir uzupełniający, a następnie odkorkował go i, pomimo wyjątkowo paskudnego smaku, wlał sobie zawartość prosto do gardła. Przesunął palcami po pozostałych buteleczkach, udając, że je sprawdza, kiedy tak naprawdę liczył w myślach do stu i czekał, aż lekarstwo zadziała. Zanim dotarł do połowy, poczuł błogie ciepło rozlewające się po jego żyłach, kłębiące w brzuchu. Odetchnął pełną piersią po raz pierwszy, odkąd wydostał się z piwnicy; świat powoli nabierał stabilności.  
  
— Hej, wszystko w porządku?  
  
Obrócił się i dostrzegł Thomasa stojącego kilka kroków od niego z niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
  
— Tak, jasne — odparł Draco, po czym odchrząknął. — Musiałem tylko... — machnął ręką w kierunku eliksirów —... no wiesz, bariery.  
  
Thomas kiwnął głową, ale niepokój wciąż pozostawał na jego obliczu.  
  
— Tak właściwie to chciałem cię o coś zapytać — powiedział po chwili.  
  
— Tak? — spytał Draco, z całych sił próbując ustać pewnie na nogach.  
  
— Charliemu udało się znaleźć w szpitalu trochę eliksirów i ziół, większość niestety bez plakietek. Rozpoznaliśmy kilka, ale do reszty potrzebujemy pomocy. Tak myślałem, że może mógłbyś je zanieść do Snape'a, gdy będziesz go odwiedzał następnym razem?  
  
Wzrok Dracona skupiony był na ustach Thomasa przez całą wypowiedź chłopaka, a mimo to miał wrażenie, że część słów przeleciała mu wokół głowy, ledwie muskając jego uszy. Jednak sens w większości do niego dotarł, więc przytaknął i rzucił:  
  
— Tak właściwie idę do niego teraz. Daj mi, co tam masz.  
  
Thomas uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostały czujne; Draco zawsze czuł się w obecności chłopaka bardziej odsłonięty niż zazwyczaj, jakby ten mógł dostrzec o wiele więcej niż powinien. Może to przez to, że malował. Matka zawsze mówiła, że artyści potrafią przejrzeć człowieka na wylot, bo są przyzwyczajeni do patrzenia na świat i zauważania tego, co na pierwszy rzut oka jest ukryte.  
  
Thomas wskazał mu ruchem głowy, by podążył za nim, a następnie ruszył z powrotem w stronę stołu. Draco spiął się nieco, ale po chwili poszedł jego śladem.  
  
Zebrani przy stole powitali go słabymi kiwnięciami głowy; twarz Pottera przez chwilę nawiedził cień niepokoju, kiedy na niego spojrzał, ale szybko przeniósł wzrok na leżące na stole flakoniki i słoiczki. Draco wymienił następnie wymowne spojrzenie z Charliem Weasleyem – wiedział, że będą musieli porozmawiać o paru sprawach, ale, na szczęście, mogło to poczekać.  
  
— Draco wybiera się za chwilę do Snape'a i zgodził się wziąć ze sobą problematyczne leki — rzucił Thomas. — To powinno nam wiele ułatwić.  
  
Draco obrócił głowę w kierunku Thomasa tak szybko, że miał pewność, że coś przeskoczyło mu w szyi. Chłopak był pierwszym z Gryfonów, który – oprócz Pottera – zwrócił się do niego po imieniu i na dodatek zrobił to tak naturalnie, jakby przyjaźnili się od lat. Zdziwienie musiało się odbijać na jego twarzy, bo Thomas uśmiechnął się znacznie szerzej, zupełnie jak gdyby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co działo się właśnie w głowie Dracona.  
  
— To świetny pomysł — podjął Weasley, autentycznie ucieszony. — Możemy zgadywać, ile chcemy, ale w zasadzie nie mamy nawet pewności, czy niektóre z tych specyfików są jeszcze zdatne do użycia. Pomoc specjalisty będzie nieoceniona. Podziękuj Snape'owi od nas.  
  
Czując rosnącą, niemożliwą do zignorowania gulę w gardle, Draco jedynie kiwnął głową i zaczął pakować wyznaczone preparaty do kieszeni szaty; nie było ich tak wiele, niecały tuzin niewielkich buteleczek i trzy słoiczki – dwa z ziołami, jeden z jakąś bliżej nieodgadnioną mazią. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zidentyfikować chociaż połowę z pomocą Viorici.  
  
— Fajnie, jakby się okazało, że jest tam coś przydatnego dla Lupina — rzucił Finnigan. — Powtarza wszystkim, że ostatnia pełnia nie była taka zła, ale wierzcie mi, gdybyście go widzieli... — Skrzywił się na wspomnienie. — Nie powinien ryzykować znowu z tymi cholernymi jagodami.  
  
— Nie będzie — mruknął pod nosem Weasley.  
  
— Co masz na myśli? — spytał Potter, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.  
  
Draco obracał w dłoni słoiczek z ziołem, które wydawało mu się dziwnie znajome. Niemal wygłuszył się na odbywającą się wokół niego rozmowę, ale kolejne zdanie Weasleya wytrąciło go z dziwnego transu, w jakim się znalazł.  
  
— Nie ma już jagód.  
  
— Co ty pieprzysz? — rzucił od razu Finnigan, odchylając się na krześle. — W słoiku Neville'a zostało więcej niż połowa. Sam przecież widziałem.  
  
Weasley westchnął ociężale, po czym oblizał usta, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, jak ująć to, co miał im do powiedzenia.  
  
— Zgubiliście je? — spytał Thomas. — W szpitalu?  
  
— Niedokładnie — odparł Weasley, sunąc wzrokiem po stole.  
  
— Czyli co się z nimi, do cholery, stało? — podjął Potter; jego ton nabrał ostrości, która świadczyła o tym, że był o włos od stracenia cierpliwości.  
  
W ostatnim czasie chłopak ciągle wydawał się być na granicy; Draco zastanawiał się, co się dzieje, ale nie miał zamiaru błagać go o to, żeby z nim porozmawiał. Zacisnął wargi i odwrócił się w stronę Weasleya. Potter i tak nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
  
Weasley w końcu podniósł na nich wzrok i powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym głosem:  
  
— Neville dał je swoim rodzicom.  
  
W kuchni zaległa cisza; Draco znów był w stanie usłyszeć magię szemrającą w zakamarkach domu.  
  
— Co takiego?! — spytał Potter, który jako pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku. Jego rozchylone wargi drżały lekko, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zapomniał, jak się to robi.  
  
— Kiedy dotarliśmy do szpitala, poprosił mnie, żebym z nim sprawdził pokój jego rodziców — wyjaśnił Weasley, przeczesując palcami długie włosy. — Nie chciałem, naprawdę nie chciałem tego robić, ale przecież nie mogłem mu odmówić. Na jego miejscu też chciałbym wiedzieć.  
  
— Co się stało? — zapytał Thomas, gdy stało się jasne, że Weasley potrzebuje ponaglenia, by kontynuować.  
  
Mężczyzna po raz kolejny westchnął ciężko.  
  
— Byli tam — odparł, bezradnie wzruszając ramionami. — Byli praktycznie zagłodzeni. To nie tak, że mogli sobie wyjść i znaleźć coś do jedzenia — prychnął. — Ich twarze i szyje były lepkie od brudu. To właśnie wtedy zauważyłem, że... że obgryźli sobie palce do kości.  
  
Z ust Finnigana wyrwał się stek przekleństw. Weasley tylko kiwnął głową.  
  
— Co zrobił Neville? — ponownie dopytał Thomas.  
  
— Popatrzył na nich przez chwilę, a potem bez słowa sięgnął po jagody. — Weasley znów zapatrzył się w drewniany stół. — Nakarmił ich, zaprowadził do łóżek, pożegnał się i wyszedł. A ja wyszedłem za nim.  
  
Twarz Pottera była wykrzywiona bólem; cokolwiek działo się w jego głowie przez ostatnie dni, musiało ustąpić trosce o przyjaciela.  
  
— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam wcześniej? — zapytał Weasleya niedowierzająco. — Wiedziałem, że coś musiało się stać, bo Neville nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, ale... — urwał i przełknął ciężko.  
  
Weasley tylko ponownie wzruszył ramionami; po raz kolejny udowodnił, że nie lubił się dzielić ważnymi informacjami.  
  
— To byli jego rodzice — wymamrotał młodszy Weasley, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co się właściwie wydarzyło. — Jak on mógł tak po prostu... — urwał.  
  
— A co niby miał z nimi zrobić?! — warknął Draco, kiedy napięcie, jakie czuł od dawna, w końcu znalazło drogę ujścia. — Jakie miał inne opcje, co? Przyprowadzić ich tutaj? Dwie kolejne, kompletnie nieprzydatne gęby do karmienia? Że już nie wspomnę o ich rozchwianej magii i stanie barier. A może miał ich tam po prostu zostawić, żeby poobgryzali sobie ręce do łokci?!  
  
Weasley zamarł, jakby go ktoś spoliczkował; wpatrywał się w Dracona szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
  
— Nie masz pojęcia, jak tam jest, prawda? — spytał Draco, zaśmiewając się cicho bez śladu wesołości w głosie. — Obyś nigdy nie musiał podjąć takiej decyzji. — Wstał od stołu, prawdopodobnie zbyt gwałtownie, ale udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku; eliksir zaczął w końcu działać. — Idę do Snape'a — zwrócił się do Charliego Weasleya, celowo ignorując siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu Pottera. — Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę.  
  
***  
  
Był już niemal przed drzwiami wejściowymi, kiedy usłyszał:  
  
— Nawet nie próbuj się aportować w takim stanie.  
  
Przymknął na chwilę oczy, po czym odwrócił się powoli. Potter stał zaledwie kilka kroków od niego; jego postawa wskazywała na to, że musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku, by wyglądać na opanowanego.  
  
— Bo co? — odparł Draco, wykrzywiając usta. — Zabronisz mi?  
  
Potter zacisnął wargi, jakby musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego by potem żałował.  
  
— Widziałeś się w lustrze? Musisz odpocząć.  
  
Draco prychnął niedowierzająco i złapał za klamkę, jednak w tej samej chwili poczuł palce owijające mu się wokół nadgarstka. Potter nie trzymał go mocno – zaledwie położył swoją dłoń na jego ręce – ale to wystarczyło, bo Draco nagle nie mógł się ruszyć. Czuł, jak płonie mu skóra w miejscu kontaktu z palcami Pottera, zupełnie jakby zamiast nich znajdowało się tam rozżarzone żelazo.  
  
Stał sztywno jak kamień, choć w jego wnętrzu rodziła się burza. Wystarczyły dwa dni, jedynie dwa dni, by zamienił się w tak spragnionego dotyku, jak gdyby nie doświadczył go od lat. Mógł się przeklinać, mógł się sobą brzydzić, ale wiedział, że póki dłoń Pottera będzie spoczywać na jego – nie ruszy się z miejsca.  
  
Obrócił głowę w kierunku chłopaka, wkładając całą swoją kontrolę w to, by utrzymać emocje w ramach ciała. Dłoń Pottera zatrzęsła się, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały; wyglądał krucho i niepewnie, tak jak czuł się Draco. Lecz kiedy kolejne słowa opuściły jego usta, Draco miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.  
  
— Sypiasz z nią?  
  
Draco zamrugał w niezrozumieniu.  
  
— Z kim?  
  
— Z panią Weasley!— warknął Potter. — A jak ci się, do cholery, wydaje?  
  
Gdyby nie mina Pottera, jego całkowicie, absolutnie odsłonięte emocje, Draco roześmiałby się na głos. Ale Potter był na równi poważny, co przerażony; w tej chwili wyglądał, jakby Draco mógłby go zniszczyć jednym słowem. Dlatego właśnie, przełykając całą absurdalność tego pytania, odpowiedział proste:  
  
— Nie.  
  
Jednak to Potterowi nie wystarczyło; zacisnął palce mocno wokół nadgarstka Dracona, na tyle mocno, że sprawiał mu ból, jakby wreszcie dostał na to pozwolenie i postanowił, że już nigdy go nie puści.  
  
— A wcześniej? — dopytał. — W Rosji? Na służbie u Voldemorta?  
  
— Nie — powtórzył mocniej Draco. — O to w tym wszystkim chodzi? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. — Dąsasz się jak mała dziewczynka i ignorujesz mnie przez dwa dni, bo jesteś _zazdrosny_?  
  
Oczy Pottera za szkłami okularów były niemożliwie wielkie; wciąż wpatrywał się w Dracona jak spłoszone zwierzę.  
  
— Czym to jest? — spytał boleśnie cicho, poruszając między nimi wolną dłonią. — Czym to jest? — powtórzył z większym naciskiem.  
— Czy wszystko musisz upychać w szufladki? — odparł Draco, czując, jakby tracił grunt pod nogami; cała kontrola, jaką posiadał, prześlizgiwała mu się między palcami.  
  
— Nie — odpowiedział Potter. — Ale dla tej jednej rzeczy chciałbym zrobić wyjątek.  
  
Tak jak wcześniej nie mógł odejść, tak teraz Draco nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa. Potter wpatrywał się w niego tak jak jeszcze nigdy; kiedy zawsze dawał mu przestrzeń, tym razem przyszpilił go, nie pozostawiając żadnej drogi ucieczki. Był otwarty na oścież, odkryty w każdej emocji, ale to Draco czuł się w tej chwili bardziej podatny na zranienie, mimo że sam krył się w sobie tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł sięgnąć.  
  
— Dotarło do mnie, że nie wiem, na czym stoję — wyszeptał Potter, uśmiechając się jak człowiek, który stracił nadzieję. — Myślałem, że to takie proste, że czujesz to, co ja czuję, ale ty nawet nie zwracasz się do mnie po imieniu. — Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział tak cicho, że Draco musiał je niemal sczytywać z jego ust. — Kim ja dla ciebie tak właściwie jestem?  
  
Tylko jedno słowo cisnęło się Draconowi na usta, wielkie i zobowiązujące, a zarazem przerażające. Ciążyło mu na sercu niczym żelazna obręcz, ale wiedział, że jeśli je uwolni, nie będzie już odwrotu. Przełknął to słowo, jak od zawsze uczono go przełykać każdą emocję, każdą słabość; nie był gotowy.  
  
— Wrócę rano — powiedział.  
  
Nie widział twarzy Pottera – nie był w stanie spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku – ale drżenie jego dłoni powiedziało mu wszystko. Chwilę później palce chłopaka zastąpiła nicość i Draco poczuł się tak, jakby bezpowrotnie utracił jakąś część samego siebie.  
  
— Uważaj na siebie — wyszeptał Potter, a potem dodał jeszcze ciszej: — Proszę.  
  
I odszedł, wnikając w półmrok korytarza, jakby sam był niczym więcej niż cieniem.  
  
***  
  
W ciągu kolejnych dwóch godzin rozpoznali z Vioricą siedem specyfików, z czego tylko trzy wydawały się wciąż zdatne do użycia. Wśród nich znajdowały się: eliksir na wzdęcia, wywar na odtrucia i maść na ząbkowanie dzieci. Draco wpatrywał się tępo w buteleczki, starając się przełknąć rozczarowanie. Miał nadzieję, że choć jeden flakonik będzie zawierał coś przydatnego.  
  
— Cóż, Tonks niedługo urodzi — powiedział, obracając w palcach maść na ząbkowanie. — Jeśli będzie miała szczęście, może nawet jej się to przyda.  
  
Viorica mruknęła coś pod nosem, obwąchując zioło, które wcześniej zwróciło uwagę Dracona. Nagle jej czoło wygładziło się, a ona sama nabrała głośno powietrza w płuca.  
  
— Co? — spytał Draco z iskrą nadziei w głosie.  
  
— To asfodelus! — rzuciła zaskoczona. Zapewne widząc jego powątpiewające spojrzenie, dodała: — Nie bulwa, ale sproszkowana łodyga — wymieszała palcami zawartość — i kwiaty!  
  
— Są użyteczne? — spytał Draco; nie przypominał sobie zastosowania innych części asfodelusa oprócz bulwy.  
  
— W bulwie wszystko jest bardziej skoncentrowane, ale tak, są użyteczne. — Jej oczy rozpaliły się dziwnym blaskiem. — I są właśnie tym, czego potrzebujemy do antidotum!  
  
Szeroki uśmiech wypłynął na usta Dracona, gdy dotarło do niego, że Viorica ma rację.  
  
— Mamy szansę — rzucił z podekscytowaniem.  
  
— Ta — odparła Viorica, kiwając głową; Draco nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek uśmiechała się tak promiennie.  
  
***  
  
Zbliżała się już druga w nocy, kiedy wrócił na Grimmauld Place; dom powitał go impulsem magii, która otoczyła jego ciało jak ciepły, wełniany sweter. Niemal bezwiednie obrał drogę, ale zatrzymał się na szczycie schodów. Stał na środku korytarza; po lewej stronie znajdowała się jego sypialnia, po prawej pokój, który zajmował Potter. Minuty mijały jedna po drugiej, ale Draco nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca. Miał wrażenie, jakby czyjeś dłonie zacisnęły się na jego ramionach i ciągnęły, każde w swoją stronę. Wziął głęboki oddech; chwilę później otwierał już drzwi do sypialni Pottera.  
  
Wszystkie okna znajdujące się w pokoju były zasłonięte grubymi zasłonami, więc jedyne światło, jakie wpadało do środka, pochodziło z korytarza. Draco potrzebował chwili, by wyodrębnić z mroku trzy posłania; kiedy zerknął na ostatnie, jego serce na chwilę przestało bić. Oczy Neville'a były szeroko otwarte, a on sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie rozbudzonego. Zanim Draco miał możliwość cokolwiek zrobić, chłopak wskazał dłonią środkowe posłanie, a następnie bez słowa odwrócił się do ściany.  
  
Draco uchylił drzwi szerzej i wszedł do środka; starannie odmierzając kroki, podszedł do środkowego posłania, które, jak się okazało, zajmował Potter. Brwi chłopaka były ściągnięte, a usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię, jakby nawet we śnie nie mógł zaznać odprężenia. Draco przez chwilę rozważał, czy naprawdę powinien go budzić – miał pewność, że Potter nie sypiał ostatnio dobrze – wiedział jednak, że jeśli teraz z nim nie porozmawia, rano może mu już zabraknąć na to odwagi. Objął ramię chłopaka i potrząsnął nim lekko.  
  
Potter obudził się dość gwałtownie i wzdrygnął, zupełnie jakby Draco oblał go szklanką zimnej wody. W pierwszym odruchu odsunął się także od jego dłoni. Draco przygryzł wargę, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo zabolał go taki nic nieznaczący gest.  
  
Gdy spojrzenie Pottera w końcu się na nim skupiło, Draco przyłożył palec wskazujący do ust, nakazując chłopakowi być cicho. Następnie podał mu leżące na stoliku obok okulary. Potter wsunął je na nos i bez słowa podniósł się do siadu. Draco wskazał mu ruchem głowy, by za nim podążył, i wyszedł z pokoju.  
  
Jakaś niewielka część niego obawiała się, że Potter wcale nie wyjdzie za nim na korytarz, mimo to chłopak pojawił się przy jego boku chwilę później. Draco sięgnął do klamki drzwi i zamknął je za nim. Obawa wróciła ponownie, gdy chwycił dłoń Pottera i ruszył w kierunku swojej sypialni, ale i tym razem chłopak posłusznie za nim podążył.  
  
Dopiero kiedy znaleźli się zamknięci bezpiecznie w ich azylu, Draco odważył się spojrzeć na Pottera; jedynym, co odbijało się na twarzy chłopaka, było wyczekiwanie. Draco musiał zebrać w sobie całą odwagę, jaką posiadał, by wypowiedzieć na głos kolejne zdanie.  
  
— Boję się.  
  
Potter zamrugał, jakby nie był pewny, do czego to zmierza.  
  
— Boję się — powtórzył Draco nieco pewniejszym głosem. — W zasadzie to jestem kurewsko przerażony. Boję się.  
  
— Czego? — spytał Potter; jego głos był ochrypły od snu, włosy potargane, a na policzku odciśnięty miał szew poduszki, jednak w tej chwili wydawał się Draconowi najpotężniejszą osobą na całym świecie.  
  
— Tego — odparł cicho Draco, poruszając dłonią między nimi. — Boję się nazywać cię po imieniu. Boję się nazywać to, co czuję, to, co między nami jest. Jeszcze bardziej boję się, że ty to za mnie zrobisz. A ja nie mogę... — Przerwał na chwilę. — Kiedy wypowiemy to na głos, to stanie się prawdziwe. A kiedy stanie się prawdziwe, będzie to kolejną rzeczą, którą mogę stracić. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić, rozumiesz? Nie teraz.  
  
— Draco...  
  
— Nie, pozwól mi skończyć. — Potter wyglądał, jakby wiele kosztowało go zachowanie milczenia, ale mimo to nie odezwał się, czekając cierpliwie, aż Draco zbierze kolejne słowa. — Oswoiłem się z myślą, że nieważne, czy przetrwam tę wojnę – i tak nie ma dla mnie życia po niej. I było mi wszystko jedno czy umrę czy nie. Nie było to łatwe, ale to była moja przewaga, bo gdy nie masz nic do stracenia, jesteś silniejszy. A ty mi to odebrałeś. Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi. — Zaśmiał się niemal histerycznie; czuł, jak drży jego ciało. — Nie chcę umierać. Więcej – chcę żyć. Chcę żyć jak nigdy wcześniej. Chcę żyć _z tobą_. — Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się choć częściowo pozbierać. Stojący przed nim Potter wyglądał na równie zdruzgotanego, jak on sam się czuł. — Jeśli obaj przeżyjemy tę wojnę i jeśli po niej nadal będziesz tego chciał — znów naznaczył dłonią linię między nimi — powiem ci wszystko. _Ale nie teraz._  
  
Mijały długie, ciężkie sekundy; Draco miał wrażenie, że lada moment zacznie hiperwentylować. W następnej chwili jednak Potter chwycił go, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował tak, jakby zależało od tego jego życie.  
  
— Nie waż się nawet myśleć o umieraniu — wyszeptał w usta Dracona, gdy odsunął się nieco wieczność później, zdyszany i dygoczący — bo muszę usłyszeć każdą pieprzoną rzecz, którą masz mi do powiedzenia.  
  
***  
  
Po raz kolejny wyrwał się ze snu, dławiąc powietrzem. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że czyjeś ramiona trzymają go ciasno, a głos, ciepły i spokojny, szepcze mu pełne otuchy nonsensy do ucha; że czuje ciepło i stabilność, jakich nie zaznał od czasu porwania. Wypuścił z płuc drżący oddech i zapadł się głębiej w opiekuńcze objęcia. Potter jedną ręką dociskał jego głowę do swojej szyi, masując mu palcami skórę głowy, drugą ściskał go za ramię. Trwali tak całą wieczność, póki puls Dracona się nie wyrównał, a on był w stanie normalnie oddychać; dopiero wtedy odsunął się nieco. Starał się uciec wzrokiem, ale Potter objął delikatnie jego twarz i skierował ją do siebie.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał łagodnie, uważnie mu się przyglądając.  
  
Draco kiwnął słabo głową.  
  
— Zły sen, nic więcej — odparł cienkim głosem.  
  
— Zawsze śnisz o matce? — Kiedy Draco poderwał zaskoczony głowę, Potter wyjaśnił: — Wołałeś ją przez sen.  
  
— Och.  
  
W jednej chwili poczuł się wyjątkowo bezbronnie, ale wrażenie szybko minęło, kiedy palce Pottera objęły jego dłoń, a następnie ścisnęły ją krzepiąco.  
  
— Nie, nie śnię o niej często — odpowiedział, ryzykując spojrzenie na Pottera. — Ale kiedy się pojawia... jest najgorzej.  
  
Potter nie patrzył na niego; wzrok miał utkwiony w jakimś niewidocznym punkcie przed nim, jak zawsze, gdy był myślami daleko.  
  
— Ja też czasem śnię o mojej — wyznał po chwili. — W zasadzie nie jestem pewny, czy nawet mogę to nazywać snem. Po prostu ją słyszę. Jak krzyczy moje imię. — Pokręcił głową i w końcu spojrzał na Dracona; jego głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo gorzko, gdy ponownie się odezwał: — Jak bardzo popieprzone jest to, że jedyne prawdziwe wspomnienie mojej mamy, jakie posiadam, to chwila, w której umiera?  
  
Draco poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go w żołądek. Odgarnął palcami włosy Pottera i przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka, przesuwając po nim kciukiem.  
  
— Przykro mi — powiedział szczerze, a kącik ust Pottera drgnął w smutnym uśmiechu. — Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe, że to pamiętasz? Miałeś zaledwie rok...  
  
— Dziwne, nie? — podjął Potter, tym razem uśmiechając się szerzej; nadal jednak bez grama wesołości. — To było to wspomnienie, które widziałem przy dementorach. Na początku nie wiedziałem nawet, czego dotyczy.  
  
Jeśli poprzednie wyznanie Pottera sprawiło, że Draco poczuł się, jakby go ktoś uderzył, tak teraz miał wrażenie, że spala się od środka.  
  
— A ja się z ciebie naśmiewałem — skwitował gorzko. — Kurwa mać.  
  
— To było lata temu — rzucił Potter, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie jesteśmy już tymi dzieciakami, którymi byliśmy wtedy. Nikt nie jest.  
  
— Naprawdę czuję, jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się w poprzednim życiu — powiedział Draco. — Czasami tęsknię za tą ignorancją, za tym błogosławieństwem, jakim było moje ograniczenie. Życie jest takie łatwe, gdy jedynym, co cię obchodzi, jest imponowanie ludziom, których nawet nie lubisz.  
  
Zerknął na Pottera i dostrzegł, że ten przygląda mu się z uśmiechem i czymś na kształt czułości w oczach.  
  
— No co? — rzucił, próbując zwalczyć nagłe zawstydzenie.  
  
— Nic — odparł Potter, nadal uśmiechając się jak idiota. — Powinienem się zbierać — dodał już bez entuzjazmu. — Późno już. A właściwie to wcześnie.  
  
Za oknem powoli zaczęło się przejaśniać; różowawe smugi świtu rozpływały się po sklepieniu, pnąc w górę. Z oddali dobiegł ich świergot budzących się ptaków; Draco łapał się na tym, że ów dźwięk zaskakiwał go niezmiennie każdego ranka. Niczym z dziecięcą naiwnością wymyślił sobie, że dzień, w którym rozpocznie się wojna, będzie dniem, w którym cały świat zatrzyma się i zamilknie.  
  
— Harry? — rzucił, gdy Potter stał już przy drzwiach, ubrany; chłopak na dźwięk swojego imienia obrócił się gwałtownie, jakby był pewny, że się przesłyszał. — Założyłeś gacie tył na przód.  
  
Potter tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, pożegnał środkowym palcem i wyszedł.  
  
***  
  
Siedział z Vioricą w pokoju Nathana podczas jej rutynowej wieczornej wizyty, kiedy to poczuł. Powietrze zdawało się zgęstnieć, opadając ciężko na ich ramiona, obłapiając ciała, wsączając się rozgrzanym strumieniem w nozdrza przy każdym ospałym wdechu. Płomienie świec wydłużyły się i zaczęły wić niczym ogniste węże; Draco widział już jak z cichym sykiem zlizują farbę ze ścian, włosie z dywanu, skórę z ciała, jak zostają wchłonięci przez żar, a może to oni wchłaniają go w siebie, stapiają się w jedno z domem i jako całość rozsypują się z nim na popiół.  
  
Wystarczyło, by mrugnął, a wszystko wróciło do normy; prawie wszystko – wciąż bowiem czuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz niepokoju, jakby umykało mu coś ważnego.  
  
— Draco? — Nie wiedział, jak musiał w tej chwili wyglądać, ale pełna obawy twarz Viorici dawała mu dość jednoznaczne sygnały. — Co się dzieje? — spytała poważnie.  
  
— Bariery — odpowiedział słabo, zanim zdążył to nawet przemyśleć. Jednak kiedy słowa opuściły jego usta, miał już absolutną pewność, że właśnie o to chodzi. — Coś się stało z barierami.  
  
— Gdzie jest serce domu?  
  
— W piwnicy — odparł, wciąż pozostając w lekkim oszołomieniu.  
  
Viorica o nic więcej nie pytała, tylko złapała mocno Dracona za ramię i pociągnęła za sobą. Przez następne minuty otoczony był przez chaos – obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami, zupełnie jakby ktoś rozpuścił go w wodzie; wszystkie dźwięki mieszały się ze sobą i odbijały zniekształconym echem. Nie potrafił określić sposobu, w jaki znalazł się w piwnicy, ale kiedy poczuł czyjeś ręce ustawiające jego własne w tak znajomej pozycji, a następnie szept magii Viorici naciskającej na niego, wiedział dokładnie, co robić.  
  
Otworzył się, lecz tym razem nie na oścież, jakby natrafił na barierę, która pozwalała mu jedynie na uchylenie drzwi. W panicznym przeczuciu, że to nie wystarczy, naparł na nią ze wszystkich sił. Bariera zadrżała w swych posadach, ale nie ustąpiła, wciąż blokując pełny dostęp. Na tym się nie skończyło – strumień jego magii spotkał się z jeszcze większym oporem, który ograniczał go coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu połączenie zerwało się, pozostawiając Dracona w całkowitym rozchwianiu, jakby rozkruszył się na tysiące nieharmonijnych części.  
  
Odetchnął głęboko, przerażony uczuciem obcości własnego ciała, i otworzył oczy. Świat zewnętrzny zaczął napływać do niego bardzo wolno, otaczając go i napierając swoją gęstością jak żywica zamykająca owada w bursztynowej niewoli.  
  
Pierwsze nabrały ostrości zbutwiałe piwniczne półki, a chwilę później stojące na nich słoje, choć ich kontur nadal pozostawał nieco rozmazany, jakby oglądał je przez zmatowiałe szkło. Pomieszczenie wydawało się dziwnie koliste; wszystkie kąty się wygładziły, ściany pulsowały, cień zagubił się w poszukiwaniu schronienia.  
  
Powoli się obrócił i dostrzegł leżącą na podłodze tuż przy swoich stopach Vioricę; chowała twarz za ramionami, a jej ciężki oddech wybrzmiewał tak głośno w nagłej ciszy, jakby kobieta dyszała mu prosto do ucha.  
  
— Co to, kurwa, było? — wycedziła powoli, przenosząc ramiona za głowę; jej wzrok był twardy i obcy; pod nosem miała rozmazaną krew. — Jeśli chciałeś się widowiskowo zabić, trzeba było skoczyć z dachu!  
  
Draco wpatrywał się w nią w kompletnym oszołomieniu.  
  
— Nie rozumiem...  
  
— Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz, bo gdybym cię nie powstrzymała, już byłbyś martwy!  
  
Viorica powoli podniosła się z podłogi i zachwiała lekko na nogach. Zamknęła mocno powieki i potrząsnęła głową, a następnie spojrzała na Dracona, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu druga głowa. Cokolwiek odbijało się na jego twarzy, sprawiło, że cofnęła się o krok.  
  
— Czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, co próbowałeś zrobić chwilę temu? — spytała moment później, kiedy stała już na nogach w miarę stabilnie.  
  
— Próbowałem naprawić bariery — odparł Draco, brzmiąc nieco niepewnie, jakby odpowiadał przed profesorem, nie znając odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie; odchrząknął i dodał z naciskiem: — Jak za każdym razem.  
  
— Więc jakim cudem ty wciąż żyjesz?  
  
Tylko jeden raz Viorica wpatrywała się w niego z taką intensywnością, z jaką robiła to w tej chwili – na ich pierwszym spotkaniu w szeregach śmierciożerców, kiedy poprosiła Czarnego Pana, by go do niej przydzielił. Jednak wtedy jej spojrzenie miało w sobie zaintrygowanie; teraz odbijało się w nim coś zupełnie przeciwnego. I choć Draco nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, był to strach.  
  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie pokłady mocy przekierowywałeś do tego domu? — podjęła, gdy stało się jasne, że Draco nie odpowie na poprzednie pytanie.  
  
— Tyle, ile było potrzeba.  
  
Stali naprzeciwko siebie, jak dwoje nieznajomych, którzy nie wiedzieli, czego mogli się po sobie spodziewać. Viorica pokręciła lekko głową, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia; mięśnie Dracona mimowolnie się napięły.  
  
— Z taką ilością mocy, jaką karmiłeś ten dom — powiedziała w końcu tak cicho, że niemal szeptem — powinieneś naprawić to zniszczenie za pierwszym podejściem.  
  
Potrzebował chwili, by przyswoić jej słowa.  
  
— Więc dlaczego mi się to nie udało?! — spytał oszołomiony.  
  
— Ponieważ to — wskazała dłonią na ropiejącą ścianę — jest niczym w porównaniu z tym, co naprawdę ukrywa się w tym domu. — Kiedy ponownie przeniosła wzrok na Dracona, w jej oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia, który następnie przerodził się w coś znacznie niebezpieczniejszego. — Ale ty już o tym wiesz, prawda?  
  
— Nie myślałem, że to będzie takie pilne — przyznał, czując się nagle jak ostatni głupiec. — Chodź ze mną.  
  
***  
  
Salon, zaraz po kuchni, był głównym miejscem zebrań, więc rzadko kiedy bywał pusty. I tym razem, gdy przekroczyli jego próg z Vioricą, zastali na miejscu kilka osób. Oprócz stałej ekipy na miejscu znajdował się także Lupin, ale bez Tonks, którą zaawansowana ciąża zmusiła do pozostania u Andromedy do czasu rozwiązania. Brakowało też państwa Weasley, a także Longbottoma, co było dość zrozumiałe w obecnej sytuacji, i Constantina błąkającego się cholera wie gdzie i w jakim celu. Jak dla Dracona mógłby już najlepiej w ogóle nie wracać.  
  
Draco omiótł wzrokiem zebranie w salonie. Wszystkie fotele i sofy zostały zsunięte wokół stolika do kawy, na którym leżało kilka zwojów zapisanego papieru; wyglądało to na jakąś poważniejszą obradę.  
  
— Dobrze, że jesteście — powiedział Potter, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegł ich obecność. — Myślę, że powinniśmy pogadać o kilku sprawach, takich jak zapasy i... czy coś się stało? — spytał nagle, przenosząc uważne spojrzenie z Dracona na Vioricę i z powrotem.  
  
— Myślę, że na chwilę obecną macie znacznie poważniejszy problem niż ilość zapasów — rzuciła Viorica, także przyglądając się zebranym osobom; zatrzymała się dłużej na Charliem Weasleyu, który szybko odwrócił wzrok. Następne pytanie skierowała już do Dracona: — Gdzie?  
  
— Tam. — Draco wskazał ruchem głowy ścianę, za którą znajdował się ukryty pokój.  
  
Viorica przemierzyła salon wolnym krokiem; jej ciało było napięte, jakby szukała jakichś nieprawidłowości. Gdy stanęła już przy ścianie, przyłożyła do niej dłoń i zastygła.  
  
— Nic nie czuję — wyszeptała chwilę później, jakby sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć.  
  
— Jest dobrze zamaskowany — odparł Draco. — Sam bym go nie znalazł, gdybym nie wiedział, czego szukać.  
  
— A skąd to wiedziałeś? — dopytała, mrużąc oczy.  
  
Draco spojrzał na Lunę, która jako jedyna siedziała na parapecie; jej stopy znów były bose, a wzrok tak samo nieobecny jak zwykle. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Viorici, jakby właśnie dostrzegła swoją dawno niewidzianą koleżankę.  
  
— A to kto? — spytała Viorica, zerkając na Lunę z widoczną niechęcią.  
  
— To niegrzeczne rozmawiać o kimś, kiedy ta osoba znajduje się w tym samym pokoju, co ty — upomniała ją Luna, wciąż się uśmiechając. — Jestem Luna Lovegood.  
  
Viorica przez chwilę wyglądała na wytrąconą z rytmu, jednak szybko się z tego otrząsnęła, zadając tym razem pytanie bezpośrednio Lunie:  
  
— Skąd wiedziałaś o pokoju?  
  
— Och, dzięki kurzojadkom! — odparła radośnie Luna, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.  
  
Brwi Viorici niemal spotkały się na jej czole, a Draco musiał się siłą powstrzymać, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Zapewne tak wyglądała każda osoba, która po raz pierwszy miała kontakt z Luną.  
  
— Lepiej nie zagłębiaj się w ten temat — poradził jej.  
  
— Po prostu otwórz to cholerne przejście — rzuciła Viorica, stukając palcami o ścianę.  
  
— Musicie zaczekać — powiedziała Luna, poważniejąc, gdy Draco zrobił krok w kierunku ściany. — Kurzojadki jeszcze śpią.  
  
— Zajebiście — parsknęła Viorica. — Wprost wybornie.  
  
— Możecie nam wyjaśnić, co się dzieje? — spytał Potter, brzmiąc już na poważnie zaniepokojonego.  
  
Draco zerknął na resztę zgromadzonych w salonie osób; wszyscy podzielali obawy Pottera w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu.  
  
— Musimy się zająć tym pokojem najszybciej, jak to możliwe — wyjaśnił, starając się nie wdawać w szczegóły.  
  
W tym samym czasie Viorica wyciągnęła w kierunku siedzącego najbliżej niej Lupina rękę, którą obróciła nadgarstkiem do góry, zupełnie jakby chciała go zachęcić do zapoznania się z jej nowymi perfumami.  
  
— No śmiało — zachęciła go. — Wcale nie jesteś tak subtelny, jak ci się wydaje.  
  
Lupin wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale mimo to ujął wyciągniętą dłoń Viorici w swoją i lekko nachylił się, by ją powąchać.  
  
— Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? — zapytał po chwili, wciąż trzymając Vioricę za rękę, jakby bał się, że odmówi. — Skoro i tak musicie zaczekać... — Wskazał głową na ścianę, za którą znajdował się ukryty pokój.  
  
Viorica uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i skinęła głową; Lupin wstał i przeprosił wszystkich, a następnie wyprowadził kobietę z salonu.  
  
— Nie, to wcale nie było dziwne — skwitował jeden z bliźniaków, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w drzwiach, za którymi zniknęli Lupin z Vioricą.  
  
— Ani trochę — zawtórował mu drugi, po czym wymienili ze sobą wymowne spojrzenia.  
  
— Dobra — odezwał się ponownie Potter, który wyglądał, jakby wraz z opuszczeniem przez Vioricę salonu zeszło z niego trochę napięcia. — Powiedz nam dokładnie, co się dzieje.  
  
I Draco zaczął mówić o wszystkim, co uświadomiła mu Viorica – że przez cały ten czas, kiedy myślał, że naprawia bariery, tak naprawdę przelewał moc w to zwyrodnienie, jakim jest ów ukryty pokój. Że tak właściwie przejął dom tylko dlatego, że związał się z nim magicznie. Że muszą jak najszybciej znaleźć sposób, jak się z tym rozprawić, bo coraz ciężej nasycić pokój, o czym sam się zdążył przekonać.  
  
— Czyli jeśli nie uda ci się zneutralizować tego pokoju, będziemy musieli sobie szukać nowej kwatery? — spytał Charlie Weasley. — Dobrze rozumiem?  
  
Draco kiwnął głową.  
  
— Powiedziałeś, że magicznie związałeś się z Grimmauld Place — zaczęła Granger, a Draco niemal się uśmiechnął; po raz kolejny mały, acz znaczący szczegół nie umknął jej uwadze. — Kiedy czarodziej zwiąże się magicznie z przedmiotem bądź miejscem — podjęła tonem, jakby recytowała formułkę z książki, co prawdopodobnie robiła — ta więź aktywnie na niego wpływa. Co się z tobą stanie, jeśli bariery upadną?  
  
To było jedno z pytań, na które nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że Granger ma rację, że nie wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku, o ile wyjdzie w ogóle.  
  
— To mój problem — odpowiedział szorstko.  
  
— Nawet sobie nie żartuj — rzucił ostro Potter i zmierzył go spojrzeniem, którym chyba miał w zamiarze uciąć wszelką dyskusję. — Wszyscy w tym siedzimy równie głęboko.  
  
— A niech mnie, jeśli tak nie jest! — zawtórował mu entuzjastycznie Finnigan. — Lepiej powiedz, co możemy zrobić, żeby załatwić tego brzydala zza ściany.  
  
Draco zamarł na swoim siedzeniu; rozejrzał się po twarzach zebranych osób i dostrzegł, że każda z nich była skierowana w jego kierunku, równie otwarta i chętna do pomocy. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy utracił Blaise'a i Pansy, a może nawet i pierwszy raz w życiu, poczuł taką przynależność do wspólnoty, ciepło, jakie płynęło ze świadomości, że nie musi sobie radzić ze wszystkim samodzielnie, że ma w kimś podporę.  
  
Zanim zdążył je stłumić, emocje musiały pojawić mu się na twarzy, bo Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze, a jego oczy płonęły tak wielkim uczuciem, że Draco miał ochotę kopnąć go pod stołem i upomnieć, żeby się zachowywał; nie byli w końcu sami.  
  
— Możesz już wejść — rzuciła znienacka Luna, przywracając wszystkich do rzeczywistości.  
  
Draco niemal zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i szybko podszedł do przejścia, a następnie naciął wnętrze dłoni i docisnął ją do ściany.  
  
Pokój wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak podczas jego ostatniej wizyty, co nie powinno go dziwić; jednak samo wspomnienie wywołało u niego dreszcze. Viorica, mając dobre wyczucie czasu, wróciła do salonu w samą porę. Draco bardziej wyczuł jej obecność, niż ją usłyszał; przystanęła po jego lewej stronie, uważnie chłonąc zawartość pokoju.  
  
— Jest tam — powiedział, wskazując dłonią na lustro. — Aktywator to ten owalny kształt pod materiałem, który stoi na stole.  
  
Kiwnęła głową, nie przerywając swoich oględzin.  
  
— Więc... — zaczął młodszy Weasley. — Jaki jest plan?  
  
— Trzeba zacząć od inferiusa — odparła rzeczowym tonem Viorica. — On jest najsilniejszym punktem.  
  
— Trzeba go spalić — dodał Lupin, przystając tuż za nimi.  
  
Draco zauważył, że większość osób opuściła swoje miejsca i podeszła bliżej przejścia, żeby mieć lepszy widok; w jakiś dziwny sposób dodało mu to otuchy.  
  
— Na pewno nie tam — zdecydował Draco. — Magia tego pokoju jest bardzo niestabilna. Nie możemy ryzykować.  
  
— Czyli co? — spytał Potter, znajdując się nagle tuż za nim. Draco poczuł nagłą potrzebę zrobienia kroku w tył i zamknięcia dystansu między nimi. — Chcesz go wyprowadzić poza bariery domu?  
  
— Zaklęcie uniemożliwia mu przekroczenie bariery pokoju — zauważył.  
  
— I dobrze — odezwała się Viorica. — To chodząca kula czarnej, nieskrępowanej magii. Wypuszczenie jej poza jej dotychczasowe otoczenie będzie mieć fatalne skutki.  
  
Draco zamyślił się chwilę, a potem wypowiedział na głos jedyne, co mu przyszło do głowy:  
  
— Może mógłbym spróbować go... przejąć?  
  
Viorica spojrzała na niego tak, jakby właśnie zaproponował jej przejażdżkę na rogogonie węgierskim.  
  
— Czy tobie już ostatecznie rozum odjęło?! — wrzasnęła. — Przejęcie świeżego inferiusa nie jest łatwą sprawą, a ten ma _dwadzieścia lat_ – jak nie więcej – i jest naładowany energią, którą sam mu przekazałeś!  
  
— Dokładnie — zaznaczył Draco. — _Ja_ mu ją przekazałem.  
  
— Draco — zaczęła wolno Viorica, obracając całe ciało przodem do niego. — Mówisz o rzeczy kompletnie niewykonalnej. Skupmy się lepiej na realnych opcjach.  
  
Przez chwilę w salonie zapanowała cisza. W końcu przerwał ją Charlie Weasley.  
  
— Co gdyby rozłożyć ładunek magiczny na części?  
  
— Co masz na myśli? — podłapała natychmiast Viorica.  
  
Dziwnie było obserwować ich wzajemne interakcje; kiedy Viorica pozostawała chłodna i obojętna, Charlie wyglądał, jakby samo patrzenie na nią wiele go kosztowało.  
  
— To są zwłoki, czyli właściwie przedmiot, który ktoś zaczarował — zaczął Weasley.  
  
— To spore uproszczenie, ale tak, masz rację — zgodziła się.  
  
Zachęcony jej reakcją Weasley kontynuował:  
  
— Cóż... Jeśli podzielimy zaczarowany przedmiot na części, jego magiczny ładunek rozkłada się na ilość powstałych fragmentów.  
  
W salonie ponownie zapadła cisza, tym razem jednak duszna i nerwowa.  
  
— Powiedz mi, że coś źle zrozumiałam — wtrąciła się Granger, brzmiąc nieco histerycznie — bo to niemożliwe, żebyś właśnie zasugerował, żeby poćwiartować inferiusa na części.  
  
— Nie widzę innej opcji — odpowiedział jej Weasley, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
  
— To był kiedyś człowiek! — rzuciła wyższym o oktawę głosem Granger, wskazując dłonią wnętrze ukrytego pomieszczenia.  
  
— Dokładnie – _był_ — wytknęła jej Viorica. — Teraz są to tylko ożywione zwłoki.  
  
— I co z tego?! — Granger nie dawała za wygraną. — Nie można tak po prostu chodzić sobie i ćwiartować zwłok! To-to złe!  
  
— Hermiono — zaczął ostrożnie jeden z bliźniaków, kładąc dziewczynie dłoń na ramieniu. — Myślę, że jest to usprawiedliwione w sytuacji, kiedy owe zwłoki chcą cię zabić. Tak tylko mówię.  
  
— Merlinie, gdzie jest popcorn, kiedy go potrzebujesz?! — rzucił z chorym podekscytowaniem Finnigan, na co Thomas uderzył go mocno w ramię.  
  
Granger prychnęła niedowierzająco i pokręciła głową.  
  
— Czyli co? — zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Viorici. — Wejdziesz tam i porąbiesz go na kawałki? Naprawdę nie robi to na tobie żadnego wrażenia?  
  
— Nie, nie robi — odparła chłodno Viorica, mierząc Granger nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem — bo byłam zmuszona robić rzeczy, których nawet nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić. I zrobiłabym to, ale jest jeden problem. Jedyną osobą, która może tam wejść, jest Draco.  
  
Draco poczuł moment, w którym wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na nim. Znów zrobiło się duszno, jakby ktoś napełnił jego płuca gorącym powietrzem. Choć wzrok tylu par oczu palił mu skórę, Draco zacięcie wpatrywał się we własne buty; wiedział, że go oceniają, że stawiają w swoich myślach zakłady, czy będzie w stanie to zrobić, a on sam nie był na siłach, by skutecznie odeprzeć ich atak.  
  
— Naprawdę nie ma innego rozwiązania? — zapytał łagodnie Potter. — Jeśli jest jakakolwiek szansa, że Draconowi może udać się zapanowanie nad tym inferiusem, myślę, że powinien spróbować to zrobić.  
  
— Żeby to zrobić — zaczął Draco — musiałbym nawiązać z nim bardzo bliski kontakt. Viorica ma rację, jest bardzo stary i naładowany magią, co oznacza, że jest wyjątkowo silny. Pewnie zabiłby mnie, zanim zdążyłbym do niego podejść.  
  
Podniósł w końcu wzrok i napotkał oczy Pottera pełne pytań i troski, która w tym momencie zapiekła go nieprzyjemnie. Nie potrzebował litości, od nikogo.  
  
— Zrobię to — rzucił ostro. — Dajcie mi tylko jakieś narzędzie.  
  
— W kuchni jest tasak — powiedział Finnigan; w jego oczach nadal tańczyły niezdrowe błyski. — Przyniosę.  
  
— Pójdę z nim — rzucił zaraz Thomas, spoglądając na przyjaciela jak zaniepokojony rodzic.  
  
Finnigan z Thomasem opuścili pokój, a zaraz za nimi bez słowa wyszła Granger, za którą to znowu podążył najmłodszy Weasley wołający ją po imieniu. Lupin przysiadł na fotelu, a klony obsiadły go z obu stron, zasypując mężczyznę szeptanymi pytaniami; mina wilkołaka jasno wskazywała na to, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odpowiadać na choćby jedno z nich. Charlie Weasley podszedł tak blisko bariery, że niemal dotykał jej nosem; stojąca obok niego Viorica nawet nie drgnęła. Luna machała bosymi stopami w powietrzu, siedząc na parapecie. Potter położył Draconowi dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął mocno.  
  
— Jesteście absolutnie pewni, że nie ma innego wyjścia? — zapytał łagodnie.  
  
Draco tylko pokręcił głową; nawet jeśli owe wyjście istniało, nie mogli sobie pozwolić na marnowanie czasu. Pokój trzeba było zneutralizować i trzeba to było zrobić _teraz_.  
  
— Musimy pomyśleć o tym, co zrobimy, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak — odezwał się niespodziewanie Lupin; wyglądało na to, że w ten sposób chciał się pozbyć uwagi klonów.  
  
— Co ma pójść nie tak? — spytała Viorica, marszcząc czoło.  
  
— Nie chciałbym umniejszać Draconowi w żadnym stopniu — zaczął Lupin — ale sytuacja może się wymknąć spod kontroli. Chyba nie myślisz, że będziemy na to spokojnie patrzeć.  
  
Palce Pottera zacisnęły się boleśnie na jego ramieniu; Draco zerknął na chłopaka i zobaczył, że ten wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.  
  
— Nie możemy przekroczyć bariery — dobiegł go beznamiętny głos Viorici.  
  
— _Możemy_ — zaznaczył z naciskiem Potter — i zrobimy to, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.  
  
— Nie masz pojęcia, jakie są tego konsekwencje — zaatakowała go Viorica, robiąc krok w jego kierunku.  
  
— Tak się składa, że mam — odwarknął Potter, puszczając ramię Dracona i także zbliżając się w stronę kobiety. Następnie bez słowa podwinął rękawy swetra.  
  
Oczy Viorici rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, gdy omiotła wzrokiem ciemne szlaki żył na przedramionach chłopaka.  
  
— _Przekroczyłeś barierę_?! — spytała, oszołomiona.  
  
— Tak, przekroczyłem. I zobacz! Żyję! — zironizował, spuszczając rękawy w dół. Potem dodał już bardziej rzeczowo: — Po przekroczeniu bariery masz jakąś minutę, zanim klątwa dosięgnie serca. Bezoar poradził sobie ostatnim razem, więc powinien i teraz. Mamy jeszcze jeden kawałek — dokończył.  
  
Kolejne spojrzenie Viorici nie padło na Pottera, a na Dracona, który poczuł się pod nim kompletnie obnażony.  
  
— W porządku — powiedziała w końcu, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z Dracona. — Kto się tego podejmie?  
  
— Ja — rzucił od razu Potter, jakby uważał, że to było absurdalne, by w ogóle zadawać to pytanie.  
  
— Nie, nie ty — warknął Draco, czym zarobił sobie gniewne spojrzenie ze strony chłopaka. — Już raz przekroczyłeś tę barierę! Tym razem klątwa może cię zabić na miejscu.  
  
Potter zacisnął usta, ale nic nie odpowiedział.  
  
— Nie wiemy jak klątwa działa na nie-ludzi, więc to skreśla mnie i Lupina — dodała szybko Viorica. — Charlie? — zwróciła się lekko do Weasleya. — Jesteś wytrenowanym aurorem. Powinieneś sobie poradzić.  
  
— Jasne — rzucił płasko Charlie i kiwnął głową.  
  
W tej samej chwili do salonu weszli Thomas z Finniganem niosącym tasak i jakiś materiałowy wór, i Draco wiedział, że wszystko było już przesądzone.  
  
— Musisz go unieruchomić — poleciła mu Viorica, gdy obracał już tasak w palcach, ważąc jego ciężar. — Spróbuj go jakoś wywabić, ale bez włączania aktywatora. Te regały wyglądają obiecująco, postaraj się go którymś przytrzasnąć.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową, skupiając się jedynie na obliczaniu odległości między lustrem a regałami. Robił już w przeszłości rzeczy, których nigdy normalnie by nie zrobił. Wystarczyło się wyłączyć, postawić w pozycji obserwatora. Mimo wszystko zaczęły mu się pocić ręce.  
  
— Staraj się uderzać w stawy między kośćmi — dodała następnie Viorica, głosem tak wypranym z emocji, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. — Zacznij od głowy, uderzaj powyżej kręgu wystającego.  
  
Na twarzy Dracona musiało odbijać się zagubienie, bo Viorica, bez słowa ostrzeżenia, złapała Pottera za rękaw i obróciła tyłem, wskazując palcami miejsce, o którym mówiła. Draco zamarł; jego wyobraźnia od razu podsunęła mu twarz Pottera zamiast twarzy inferiusa i wszystko w nim odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Viorica musiała coś zauważyć, bo westchnęła.  
  
— Po prostu staraj się o tym nie myśleć — powiedziała, jak gdyby denerwował się przed egzaminem.  
  
— Będę myśleć o Katie — obiecał, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak jej oczy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu.  
  
Nie czekał na niczyją reakcję; odwrócił się tyłem do zgromadzonych i zacisnął palce mocniej wokół rękojeści tasaka, wyobrażając sobie, co musi zrobić. Błądził wzrokiem po ścianach, regałach, szpargałach leżących w nieładzie na stole. Za jego plecami Viorica tłumaczyła Weasleyowi, jak odeprzeć atak inferiusa; były chwile, w których Draco odbierał jej niski, szeleszczący głos jako coś przyjemnego – gdy szeptała inkantacje w nieznanych mu językach brzmiał, jakby sam w sobie niósł magię. Jednak teraz przywodził na myśl gruz kruszący się pod stopami.  
  
— Miej na niego oko — rzucił po rosyjsku, nie oglądając się za siebie. — Nie pozwól, żeby zrobił coś głupiego.  
  
Po tych słowach przestąpił próg pokoju, od razu odczuwając zmianę w magii domu. To było niemal nierealne; wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że nie miał nawet czasu przyswoić tego, co się właśnie działo. W salonie zapadła cisza, nie licząc szepczącego Finnigana. Draco miał pewność, że nawet jeśliby się skupił, nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa z tego, co mówił chłopak.  
  
Nogi same go prowadziły, zupełnie jakby szedł drogą, którą pokonywał już setki razy; chłodna tafla lustra nawet nie drgnęła, gdy ją przekraczał. Jednak kiedy znalazł się już po drugiej stronie, miał wrażenie, że czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Znajdował się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu, o wiele większym niż się spodziewał. Białe ściany pięły się niemożliwie wysoko, podłoga spadała w dół na kilka metrów, a z niej wyrastały niczym kamienne drzewa kolumny ciągnące się wyżej, niż mógł sięgnąć wzrokiem. Jednak tym, co sprawiło, że jego serce zgubiło na chwilę rytm, było unoszące się pod sufitem morze. Woda wirowała w górze jak szalejąca wichura; raz po raz jakiś cienki strumień trącał go w twarz bądź ubranie, zostawiając na nim mokre ślady.  
  
Było oczywistym, że Regulus nigdy nie dokończył pracy nad tym miejscem.  
  
Draco rozglądał się w zachwycie, po raz pierwszy w pełni doceniając geniusz człowieka, który zginął, zanim zdążył choćby w pełni dorosnąć. Coś takiego wymagało potężnej mocy, i jeśli Regulusowi udałoby się to skończyć, Draco miał pewność, że to miejsce działałoby z resztą domu w pełnej harmonii.  
  
Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, zaczął przeczesywać wzrokiem pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu prawdziwego celu swojej misji. Znalazł go na samym dnie, stojącego po kolana w brudnej wodzie; jego ciało przytwierdzone było do jednej z kamiennych kolumn. Zielony bluszcz do złudzenia przypominał diabelskie sidła, ale mimo to Draco nie odważył się na uśpienie czujności.  
  
Schodził powoli, uważnie odmierzając kroki; woda szumiała mu pod stopami, szumiała nad głową, ciemna i gęsta, jak niebo przed burzą. Gdzieś w połowie drogi poczuł niezwykły spokój, jakby wcale nie znajdował się w sercu chaosu, a na spacerze z matką. Przez chwilę obawiał się, że być może to jakiś czar, którego nie wyczuł na początku, a który teraz mieszał mu w głowie, jednak wszystko stało się jasne, gdy stanął krok przed inferiusem.  
  
Zwiotczałe ciało drgnęło, jak marionetka, w którą ktoś tchnął życie; mięśnie się napięły, palce zacisnęły na roślinnych więzach, a głowa podniosła. Para białych, niewidzących oczu patrzyła wprost na niego, ale w Draconie nie było nawet śladu strachu. Przyłożył dłoń do zimnej, śliskiej skóry na piersi inferiusa, drugą objął jego kark; tasak z chlupnięciem zniknął pod powierzchnią wody.  
  
Wszystko, co stało się potem, było jak wypuszczenie z płuc przetrzymywanego powietrza. Kiedy ojciec opowiadał o czarnej magii, mówił o tym, jak mówił o wszystkim – z dystansem i opanowaniem. Dzień, w którym Draco po raz pierwszy jej zasmakował, okazał się dniem, w którym zrozumiał, jak płytkim człowiekiem był Lucjusz Malfoy, jak ograniczonym, małym i obrzydliwie pospolitym, choć kreował się na całkowite tego przeciwieństwo. Bo ktoś, kto mówił o czarnej magii z takim chłodem, nigdy nie poznał żaru, jakim ta potrafi spowić kości; ktoś, kto mówił o niej z takim opanowaniem, nigdy nie poznał namiętności, jakie rozbudza; ktoś, kto mówił o niej tak bezbarwnym tonem, nie miał pojęcia, że kiedy raz jej zasmakujesz, nie potrafisz już żyć bez myśli o niej, bo choć ona wysysa z ciebie wszystko, ty sam stajesz przed nią otworem.  
  
Gdy ponownie przekroczył lustrzaną barierę, prowadząc przed sobą _swojego_ inferiusa, był tak upojony kontrolą, że uśmiechał się szeroko. Przed jego oczami tańczyły jedynie jaskrawe nici, ale mimo to szedł pewnie, nie obawiając się o drogę. Wiązki Viorici przysłoniły wiązki Pottera, jakby go od niego odgradzała. Reszta także umknęła przed nim, jak trawa, którą rozsunął dłońmi na boki, by zrobić sobie przejście.  
  
Głos Viorici docierał do niego przytłumiony, zupełnie jakby znajdował się pod wodą. Poszczególne słowa mieszały się jedno z drugim, zniekształcając i brzmiąc jak dawno zapomniany język. Dopiero kiedy jej palce owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstka, poczuł szarpnięcie i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Naraz zrobiło się jasno, głośno i wyraźnie; stojąca krok dalej Viorica ocierała krew spod nosa. Nie odezwała się od razu; z mieszanką szoku i fascynacji na twarzy podeszła do inferiusa i dobrze mu się przyjrzała.  
  
— Wybacz... — zaczął Draco, ale machnęła ręką, ucinając jego wypowiedź.  
  
— Mówiłam ci, że najważniejsze to kontrolować kontrolę — odparła nieco chrapliwie, nie spuszczając oczu z inferiusa; cokolwiek krążyło jej po głowie, nie powiedziała tego na głos. — Nie podchodź — rzuciła w stronę Finnigana, który wyglądał jak dziecko przed wystawą sklepu ze słodyczami. — Trzymasz go pewnie? — spytała już Dracona.  
  
Draco zacisnął mocniej palce na karku inferiusa.  
  
— Całkowicie.  
  
— To nie traćmy czasu — stwierdziła.  
  
Jednak zanim ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia, z korytarza wyłoniła się Granger; mimo że wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć, stanęła w progu, blokując im drogę.  
  
— Dajcie mi jego portfel — rzuciła prawie bez drżenia w głosie.  
  
— Zejdź nam z drogi — powiedziała Viorica; jej ton był wyjątkowo groźny, co wskazywało na to, że osiągnęła już swój limit wytrzymałości.  
  
— Nie, dopóki nie dacie mi jego portfela — odparła twardo Granger. — To był kiedyś człowiek, _człowiek_ , który miał rodzinę, _rodzinę_ , która zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć, co się z nim stało!  
  
Viorica wciągnęła głośno powietrze przez nozdrza.  
  
— Ten _człowiek_ — zaakcentowała ironicznie — nie żyje od ponad dwudziestu lat. Obecnie mamy wojnę, a jego _rodzina_ , jeśli w ogóle ktoś się uchował, jest dawno poza granicami tego kraju. Ale co tam, załóżmy, że ci się uda, że do nich dotrzesz. I co im niby powiesz, co? MUGOLOM! Że ich ukochany James, Matt czy Peter został zamordowany przez czarnoksiężnika z różdżką i ostatnie dwadzieścia lat spędził jako _zombie za ścianą jego salonu_?! — Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała, ale Granger, pomimo tego, że skuliła się w sobie, nie ruszyła się z progu nawet o krok.  
  
— Powiem im — wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby — że on nie żyje i dam im wreszcie spokój, na który zasługują. — Po jej twarzy zaczęły spływać łzy, kiedy zwróciła się już bezpośrednio do Dracona: — Ty powinieneś to zrozumieć. Ty też chcesz wiedzieć, jak umarła.  
  
To było tylko kilka słów, ale wystarczyło, by stracił kontrolę.  
  
— Chcesz ten portfel? — zapytał jadowicie, robiąc krok do przodu. — Chcesz? To sobie go weź.  
  
Choć nie puścił inferiusa, pchnął go do przodu na całą długość ramienia. Stwór rozbudził się i z gardłowym okrzykiem zaczął młócić rękami powietrze; Granger wrzasnęła. Rozpętał się chaos. Ludzie przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, Viorica stanęła przed Granger i kazała Draconowi się uspokoić; słyszał swoje imię z ust każdego, ale dopiero jeden głos naprawdę go zatrzymał.  
  
Zerknął w lewo i zobaczył Pottera stojącego zaledwie kilka kroków od niego; na twarzy chłopaka malował się czysty strach. To podziałało na niego jak wiadro lodowatej wody. Przyciągnął inferiusa z powrotem do siebie, nakazując mu w myślach spokój; po kilku nerwowych sekundach wszystko ustało.  
  
Nie potrafiąc spojrzeć Potterowi w oczy, Draco polecił tylko Viorice:  
  
— Otwórz drzwi.  
  
Następnie bez słowa sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni inferiusa, wyciągnął sfatygowany portfel i rzucił go Granger pod nogi. Dziewczyna także bez słowa podniosła przedmiot i zniknęła w korytarzu, nie patrząc na Dracona nawet przez chwilę.  
  
Kolejne wydarzenia rozmyły się w jego pamięci, jak farba w wodzie; pamiętał, że wyprowadził z Vioricą inferiusa, że poszli z nim do lasu. Pamiętał wykopywanie dołu, kolejnego już w ich życiu, wrzucanie do środka ciała, także kolejnego. Jedyną zmianą było to, że w pewnym momencie Viorica zniknęła na chwilę i wróciła z pojemnikiem pełnym dziwnie pachnącego płynu, którym oblała inferiusa, a następnie zapaliła zapalniczkę i wrzuciła ją do grobu. Kiedy tak obserwowali martwe ciało wijące się w ogniu niemogącym go już zranić, Viorica odezwała się, jeden jedyny raz podczas całej ich eskapady:  
  
— Ja też o nich myślę. I cokolwiek ci się wydaje, naprawdę chciałam im wtedy pomóc.  
  
***  
  
Wrócili na Grimmauld Place kilka godzin później; Draco lubił to, że potrafili razem milczeć, że znając wartość słowa, nie marnowali ich niepotrzebnie. Dom spał, naprawdę spał, po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Draco się w nim znalazł. Miało się wrażenie, że już zaczął się goić, bo zniknęła drzazga nie pozwalająca wcześniej zasklepić się ranie.  
  
Byli w holu, kiedy z naprzeciwka wyszedł im na powitanie Potter.  
  
— Obyło się bez komplikacji? — zapytał zdawkowym tonem; gdyby Draco go nie znał, dałby się nabrać.  
  
— Zrobione — odparła Viorica.  
  
— To dobrze.  
  
Ich rozmowę przerwał głośny wrzask ciotki Walburgi:  
  
— Parszywe mieszańce! Jak śmiecie w ogóle przebywać w tym domu! A ty! — skierowała w kierunku Dracona. — Ty zdrajco krwi! Tak cię matka wychowała, żeby się zadawać z tym plugastwem?! Wampirzy bękart! — splunęła w kierunku Viorici. — I nasienie szlamy! — rzuciła do Pottera.  
  
Normalnie każdy ignorował recital ciotki Walburgi, ale tym razem w Potterze musiało coś pęknąć; Draco widział, jak zaciska pięści i napina mięśnie, podchodząc do portretu.  
  
— Jak śmiesz obrażać czyjąkolwiek matkę, Walburgo? — zapytał z odrazą w głosie. — Moja matka oddała za mnie życie. Moja szlamowata matka. Mogła żyć, mogła uciec, ale została, bo kochała mnie tak bardzo, że wolała umrzeć, żebym ja mógł żyć. Czym ty się możesz pochwalić na tym polu? Twój starszy syn tak bardzo cię nienawidził, że uciekł z domu. A twój młodszy? Ukochany Regulus? Pozwoliłaś mu umrzeć. Oddałaś go na służbę do Voldemorta i pozwoliłaś mu umrzeć. Obaj twoi synowie nie żyją, a ty nie pochowałaś nawet jednego z nich. I ty śmiesz obrażać kogokolwiek?  
  
Nieraz ktoś próbował się wdawać w dyskusję z ciotką Walburgą, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy ta starucha w końcu zamilkła. Spoglądała ze swoich ram na Pottera, a jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Potter odetchnął głęboko jeszcze dwa razy, po czym odwrócił się i rzucił przez ramię:  
  
— Zaraz do was wrócę.  
  
Chwilę później zniknął w korytarzu prowadzącym do kuchni.  
  
— Nie myślcie, że nie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje — podjęła Walburga, gdy zostali z nią sami; tym razem jej głos był niski i opanowany, i Draco złapał się na tym, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał jej, gdy nie krzyczała. — Wiem, kim jesteś — skierowała do Viorici. — I wiem, czego szukasz.  
  
Lekki skurcz policzka, choć pojawił się tylko na chwilę, zdradził Vioricę. Walburga uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
  
— Tak, tak, wiem doskonale, czego szukacie. Chcecie to znaleźć? To znajdźcie mojego syna. Znajdźcie mojego Regulusa i przyprowadźcie go do domu. Wtedy powiem wam wszystko.  
  
***  
  
— Blefuje — rzuciła chwilę później Viorica, gdy schowali się w głównym salonie. — Musi blefować.  
  
— To skąd by niby wiedziała, że czegokolwiek szukamy? — spytał Draco, także nerwowo zerkając na drzwi.  
  
— Ten pieprzony skrzat musiał zobaczyć, jak się szwendam po domu i jej doniósł. — Przygryzła wargę. — To nie tak, że nie planowaliśmy szukać Regulusa...  
  
Draco prychnął.  
  
— No pewnie, co za problem znaleźć jedno truchło? — zaironizował. — Przecież na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto nas chętnie zaprowadzi do zwłok Regulusa.  
  
Ktoś odkaszlnął znacząco przy drzwiach.  
  
— Tak właściwie — odezwał się Potter — to wiem, gdzie jest ciało Regulusa.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział ten może się dość mocno różnić jakościowo od poprzednich, ponieważ moje zdrowie psychiczne zaczęło także wpływać na moje pisanie. Napisanie tych trzydziestu czterech stron zajęło mi ponad pół roku i naprawdę wiele mnie kosztowało. Mimo to mam zamiar skończyć to opowiadanie. Każde wsparcie mile widziane.

Antyczny zegar stojący w kącie salonu wybił dwa głośne uderzenia, które rozniosły się echem po ścianach. Drewno zmurszało już nieco, pozbawione opiekuńczej ręki, a szybkę pokrywała sieć pęknięć, ale on wciąż bez ustanku odmierzał czas, równo co godzinę budząc do życia puls domu.  
  
Draco wpatrywał się, oniemiały, w stojącego w progu salonu Pottera; chłopak wszedł do środka i bez słowa zamknął za sobą drzwi, a następnie oparł się o nie plecami i założył ręce na piersi, spoglądając wyczekująco to na Vioricę, to na Dracona.  
  
— Więc? — rzucił, gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać. — Macie mi może coś do powiedzenia?  
  
— Potter... — zaczął Draco, ale urwał, gdy dostrzegł, jak zimne było spojrzenie chłopaka.  
  
— Jeśli chcecie, żebym powiedział wam, gdzie jest ciało Regulusa, muszę wiedzieć, po co wam ta informacja. To bardzo proste równanie — zaszydził. Jego postawa, napięte mięśnie i skrzywione wargi – wszystko w nim krzyczało, że coś było nie tak. Draco miał wrażenie, że stoi przed nim zupełnie obcy człowiek.  
  
Z ust Vioriki wydobyło się ociężałe westchnięcie; wywróciła oczami, jakby cała sytuacja wyjątkowo ją nudziła.  
  
— W chwili śmierci Regulus miał przy sobie narzędzie, które odpowiada za regulację barier w tym domu — skłamała bez zmrużenia oka. — Musimy to odzyskać albo dom rozsypie się w ciągu kilku dni, poważnie nadszarpując tym zdrowie Dracona.  
  
Potter wykrzywił usta w sztucznym uśmiechu.  
  
— A teraz powtórz to, co powiedziałaś, patrząc Draconowi prosto w oczy.  
  
Viorica wyglądała, jakby ją ktoś spoliczkował; rzuciła nienawistne spojrzenie w kierunku Dracona, a w jej oczach na ułamek sekundy odbiło się coś, co przypominało zdradę.  
  
— Zostaw nas samych — polecił jej Draco, nie spuszczając wzroku z Pottera, który wpatrywał się w niego równie intensywnie.  
  
Spodziewał się kąśliwej uwagi lub chociaż kolejnego nieprzyjemnego spojrzenia, jednak Viorica bez słowa ruszyła przed siebie. Wyszła, przepuszczona przez Pottera, który wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji w chwili, gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi. Oblicze chłopaka złagodniało nieco, kiedy zostali sami, ale nadal odbijał się na nim cień rezerwy.  
  
Przez umysł Dracona przepłynęły wszystkie informacje, które zdołał uzyskać o tarczy. Nie chodziło tylko o przysięgę; coś w nim drgnęło w sprzeciwie na myśl o tym, żeby powiedzieć Potterowi, jak cenny jest starożytny artefakt. I choć nie rozumiał tego przeczucia, zawierzył mu, udzielając najbardziej oszczędnego, a zarazem satysfakcjonującego wyjaśnienia:  
  
— Nie mogę powiedzieć ci całej prawdy, bo sprawa bezpośrednio dotyczy Vioriki, a więc jestem zobowiązany przysięgą. Zgodziłem się jej pomóc, ponieważ może być to powiązane z atakiem na moich rodziców.  
  
Potter wydawał się zaskoczony jego odpowiedzią, jednak chwilę później kiwnął głową, jakby uznał, że to wyjaśnienie ma sens.  
  
— Powiedz mi tylko jedną rzecz — odezwał się, brzmiąc wyjątkowo ostrożnie. — Masz na to jakiś dowód? Poza słowem Vioriki, oczywiście.  
  
Jeszcze godzinę temu nie miałby się czym wybronić.  
  
— Walburga potwierdziła jej przypuszczenia. A ja nie mam żadnego innego tropu.  
  
Choć uśmiech Pottera nie miał w sobie nic poza smutkiem, jego oczy odzyskały swój blask.  
  
— W takim razie jest wart ryzyka.  
  
— Naprawdę? — zapytał, nie kryjąc zdumienia.  
  
— Ufam ci — odparł Potter, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. — To z nią mam problem. Ale jeśli ty jesteś do czegoś przekonany – mnie nie musisz przekonywać.  
  
Dopiero po tych słowach Potter odkleił się od drzwi i w kilku krokach przemierzył salon, a następnie przysiadł na wysłużonej kanapie. Po chwili wahania Draco poszedł za jego przykładem. Ściana, za którą znajdował się ukryty pokój, zawibrowała lekko, jakby na powitanie; powietrze sprawiało wrażenie mniej dusznego.  
  
Mżyło, gdy grzebali inferiusa, ale dopiero teraz rozpadało się na dobre. Ogień dawno zgasł już w kominku; chłód wypełnił pokój i objął ciało Dracona, który zadrżał nieznacznie. Marzył o gorącej kąpieli.  
  
— Tej nocy, kiedy Dumbledore umarł — zaczął Potter, natychmiast skupiając na sobie uwagę Dracona — zabrał mnie wcześniej w pewne miejsce. Właśnie stamtąd wracaliśmy, gdy, cóż... — Przekrzywił wymownie głowę.  
  
— ...gdy sprowadziłem śmierciożerców do Hogwartu — dokończył dobitnie Draco. — Nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu. Nie mam żadnych uczuć, które mógłbyś zranić.  
  
Uniesione brwi Pottera zdawały się z tym nie zgadzać. Draco już miał rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostą, gdy dotarło do niego, co chłopak właśnie powiedział.  
  
— Czekaj... _Byłeś_ z nim, kiedy go zaatakowałem? — zapytał, błagając w duchu, by coś źle zrozumiał.  
  
— Tak, byłem — odparł łagodnie Potter. — Wykorzystał moment, zanim go rozbroiłeś, żeby rzucić na mnie zaklęcie unieruchamiające.  
  
— Ale jakim cudem... _Och._ Peleryna-niewidka?  
  
Potter jedynie kiwnął głową.  
  
— Czyli wszystko widziałeś — skwitował Draco, czując w gardle nieprzyjemną gorycz.  
  
— Nie ma to teraz znaczenia — rzucił szybko Potter. — Tak jak ci przed chwilą powiedziałem – zabrał mnie do pewnego miejsca. Nie mogę powiedzieć ci po co, ale to właśnie tam znajduje się ciało Regulusa.  
  
Racjonalna część umysłu Dracona ze wszystkich sił próbowała nadać temu jakikolwiek sens. Poległa. W końcu Dumbledore słynął ze swojej potęgi, nie rozsądku.  
  
— Wyczuwam w tym jakiś haczyk — powiedział w końcu, przygotowując się na cios.  
  
— To miejsce znajduje się na środku morza — zaczął Potter, na co Draco zaśmiał się gorzko. — To nie koniec. Jest tam mnóstwo inferiusów; dziesiątki, może nawet setki. I jednym z nich jest Regulus.  
  
Draco otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. W głowie roiło mu się od pytań, ale wiedział, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi na większość z nich.  
  
— Jak on zginął? — zapytał mimo wszystko; wizja Regulusa, młodego i niezwykle utalentowanego Budzącego kończącego jako coś, co sam tworzył, wstrząsnęła nim do głębi.  
  
— Utopiły go inferiusy — odparł Potter.  
  
To była logiczna odpowiedź, mimo to Draco kompletnie się jej nie spodziewał. Nagle wróciły do niego obrazy z jego koszmarów, wypełnione lodowatą wodą i bladymi dłońmi. Zadrżał mimowolnie.  
  
— Czyli jest tam woda — doprecyzował.  
  
— Tak, wypełnia sporą część jaskini.  
  
Woda, jaskinia, ciemność i inferiusy. Zapowiadało się bajecznie.  
  
— Musimy go tu sprowadzić — zadecydował rzeczowo Draco. — I pokazać Walburdze. Jeśli sam Regulus nie dostarczy nam odpowiedzi, ona to zrobi.  
  
— Myślisz, że będzie skora do współpracy? — zapytał Potter powątpiewająco.  
  
— Jeśli zagrożę jej, że wyrzucę ciało jej ukochanego synka na ulicę, żeby zgniło jak truchło bezdomnego psa? Tak, myślę, że będzie współpracować.  
  
Draco nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy Potter był pod wrażeniem jego planu czy może jednak miał wątpliwości co do swoich życiowych decyzji, skoro zdecydował się z nim związać. W tej chwili jednak chciał tylko odwrócić uwagę chłopaka od tego, jak bardzo przerażała go myśl o tej wyprawie.  
  
— Powinniśmy pogadać z Vioricą — powiedział Draco i udał, że nie widzi pełnej niechęci reakcji Pottera. — Ta wycieczka będzie potrzebować naprawdę mocnego planu.  
  
Zanim jednak zdążył wstać z sofy, Potter chwycił jego dłoń i zatrzymał go w miejscu. Kiedy Draco rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, ten odwrócił głowę, co raczej nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego.  
  
— Musimy porozmawiać o tym, co się stało — oświadczył w końcu Potter, jakby wiele go to kosztowało. — Kiedy napuściłeś tego inferiusa na Hermionę.  
  
— Nie miała prawa tego powiedzieć — wycedził Draco, czując, jak gniew ponownie rozpala go od środka.  
  
— Nie, nie miała — zgodził się Potter; mimo to Draco był teraz tym, który unikał jego wzroku. — Ale ty nie miałeś prawa zrobić tego, co zrobiłeś.  
  
Minęła dłuższa chwila, a Draco zorientował się, że się trzęsie, co rozdrażniło go jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— Wiem, jakie są szanse na to, że moja matka wciąż żyje — wyrzucił, po czym spojrzał na Pottera, który najwidoczniej nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania; usta miał lekko uchylone, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale czymkolwiek to było, nie przeszło przez jego gardło. — Wiem to — zaznaczył z naciskiem, czując jak głos mu się łamie; palce Pottera ściskały jego dłoń tak mocno, jakby chciały ją zmiażdżyć. — Ale to nie znaczy, że to akceptuję. _Nie jestem gotowy_ , żeby to zaakceptować. I nie chcę tego słyszeć z ust nikogo, a już w szczególności jej.  
  
— Rozumiem. Wiesz, że to rozumiem. Ale nie widziałeś siebie w tamtej chwili. Bałem się, że...  
  
— ...że straciłem kontrolę i was pozabijam — wszedł mu w słowo Draco.  
  
— Nie bałem się ciebie — powiedział twardo Potter; spojrzenie miał ostre, a twarz zaciętą. — Bałem się _o ciebie_.  
  
Draco pokręcił głową w niezrozumieniu.  
  
— Wiem, jak działa czarna magia. Wiem, co z tobą robi. — Potter westchnął ciężko. — Myślałem, że cię straciłem. Że przekroczyłeś granicę, zza której już nie wrócisz. Zrozum, zrobiłeś coś, co chwilę wcześniej sam uznałeś za niemożliwe, a potem wyszedłeś z tym inferiusem... Viorica nie pozwoliła mi nawet do ciebie podejść. Wyglądała, jakby cię nie rozpoznawała. Cholera, sam cię przez chwilę nie rozpoznawałem.  
  
Przez całą jego wypowiedź Draco nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Siedział nieruchomo, wpatrując się w Pottera, kompletnie oszołomiony.  
  
— Myślałem, że bałeś się, że zrobię Granger krzywdę — wydusił w końcu.  
  
— Powinienem, nie? — zapytał Potter gorzko. — Ale w tamtej chwili nie wiedziałem nikogo poza tobą. Czy to sprawia, że jestem złym człowiekiem?  
  
Nim Draco miał szansę choćby pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią, drzwi do salonu otworzyły się i stanął w nich Lupin. Gdy ich dostrzegł, cofnął się o krok, zaskoczony. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na dłoń Pottera, która wciąż była owinięta wokół palców Dracona. Potter nie cofnął ręki, wręcz przeciwnie – zacieśnił uścisk, jakby chciał nim coś zamanifestować. Nawet w trakcie najgorszych tortur Draco nie przyznałby się, ile ten głupi gest dla niego znaczył.  
  
— Wybaczcie — rzucił Lupin z uprzejmym uśmiechem, po czym z powrotem zamknął drzwi.  
  
— On wie, prawda? — spytał Draco po chwili, kiedy miał pewność, że mężczyzna oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość.  
  
— Mhm — przytaknął Potter, przygryzając wnętrze policzka, jakby próbował się nie roześmiać.  
  
— Powiedziałeś mu?  
  
Potter pokręcił przecząco głową.  
  
— Powiedzmy, że moje dokładne prysznice okazały się niewystarczająco dokładne dla nosa wilkołaka.  
  
— Nie chcę znać szczegółów! — rzucił gwałtownie Draco, uciszając go wolną dłonią.  
  
Z gardła Pottera wyrwał się radosny śmiech, dźwięk, którego Draco nie słyszał już od dłuższego czasu. Jednak wystarczyło kilka sekund, by chłopak nagle spoważniał.  
  
— Przeszkadza ci to? Że Remus o nas wie?  
  
— A czy wyglądam, jakby mi przeszkadzało?  
  
Potter tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
  
— Powinienem już iść — powiedział po chwili. — Muszę z nim o czymś pogadać.  
  
Chłopak podniósł się i zrobił już krok naprzód, ale tym razem to Draco go zatrzymał, chwytając za nadgarstek. Kiedy Potter posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, Draco wypalił:  
  
— Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam.  
  
Przez twarz Pottera przemknęła gama emocji _–_ od tych, które Draco znał tak dobrze, do tych normalnie ukrytych, wciąż nienazwanych. Moment później usta chłopaka znalazły się na jego własnych. Całował zachłannie i łapczywie; było w tym tyle uczucia, jakby chciał odcisnąć na wargach Dracona wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa. Wsunął mu palce we włosy i ścisnął mocno, a następnie odpadł na jego kolana, obejmując go ciasno. Kiedy wreszcie się odsunął, obaj byli pozbawieni oddechu, a świat wydawał się nagle o wiele lżejszy.  
  
Dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów; niemal stykali się nosami. Potter zaczął wodzić opuszkami palców po twarzy Dracona, po brwiach, policzkach i ustach. Często to robił, jakby każdego dnia musiał sobie przypominać strukturę jego skóry. W końcu przytulił go mocno, oplatając mu ramiona wokół szyi.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał go Draco, czując, jak drży jego ciało.  
  
— Po prostu mnie obejmij — poprosił Potter głosem, który brzmiał niezwykle słabo.  
  
Draco nie zadawał pytań; otoczył ramionami ciało Pottera i pozwolił, by noc płynęła gdzieś obok nich.  
  
***  
  
— Czyli nie jesteś nawet w stanie powiedzieć, czy ta jaskinia znajduje się na terenie Anglii?  
  
Viorica wpatrywała się w Pottera, jakby samą siłą woli chciała nakłonić go do mówienia, ale kiedy chłopak zacisnął usta i wzruszył ramionami, zaklęła pod nosem.  
  
— To kluczowa informacja — wycedziła przez zęby; podniosła się z łóżka i przeszła przez pokój, przystając przy oknie, plecami do nich.  
  
— Znasz dokładne granice zapory antyaportacyjnej? — wtrącił się Draco, podirytowany. — Z tego, co nam wiadomo, może dotyczyć wyłącznie lądu, a ta jaskinia znajduje się na morzu.  
  
Przebywali w sypialni Dracona i od pół godziny próbowali znaleźć sposób na to, jak dotrzeć do tej cholernej jaskini i wydostać z niej ciało Regulusa, a następnie przetransportować je na Grimmauld Place, nie zwracając przy tym niczyjej uwagi.  
  
— Możemy poprosić o pomoc Stworka — odezwał się cicho Potter.  
  
— Skrzaty nie mogą aportować się do miejsc, w których nigdy wcześniej nie były — odparła płasko Viorica, nie odwracając twarzy od okna; szaty Regulusa opinały jej ciało, jakby były szyte na miarę.  
  
— Wiem.  
  
Potter wydawał się wyjątkowo zafascynowany wzorem dywanu; biurko, na którym siedział, skrzypnęło cicho, gdy się poruszył.  
  
— Powiedz, że wcale nie sugerujesz tego, co myślę, że sugerujesz — rzucił Draco, wypalając wzrokiem dziurę w czole Pottera, którego mina zdradzała wszystko. — Czy istnieje jakiś racjonalny powód, dla którego nie podzieliłeś się z nami tą informacją wcześniej? — spytał chłopaka, starając się zapanować nad złością, która mimo to była słyszalna w jego głosie.  
  
Potter westchnął ciężko.  
  
— To właśnie Stworek pomógł Regulusowi się tam dostać. Na jego rozkaz, oczywiście, ale... Widział, jak jego ukochany pan umiera, i nie mógł nic zrobić! Miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się oszczędzić mu wracania do tego miejsca.  
  
Viorica prychnęła kpiąco, a Draco z całej siły musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie zrobić tego samego.  
  
— Jeśli powiesz Stworkowi, że chcemy sprowadzić jego pana do domu i należycie go pochować, to nie tylko nam pomoże, lecz także obcałuje nasze buty z wdzięczności za to, że może to zrobić — powiedział zamiast tego.  
  
Czoło Pottera zmarszczyło się, a następnie wygładziło, gdy trawił tę informację.  
  
— Masz rację — przyznał, jakby doznał olśnienia, po czym odchylił się na biurku, które ponownie skrzypnęło w proteście, tym razem znacznie głośniej; Draco zaczął się obawiać tego, że biedny mebel nie wytrzyma długo. — Ja... nie pomyślałem o tym w ten sposób.  
  
— Doprawdy? — zakpił Draco, na co Potter tylko wywrócił oczami.  
  
— Czyli jeden problem mamy z głowy? — upewnił się chłopak.  
  
— Niekoniecznie — rzucił Draco i zerknął wymownie w kierunku Vioriki.  
  
— Skrzacia magia rządzi się innymi prawami, co oznacza, że zapora antyaportacyjna nie będzie problemem, ale aportacja łączna, nawet w przypadku aportacji ze skrzatem, zostawi ślad. — Dopiero po tych słowach odwróciła się od okna, pełna zadumy. — Nie możemy ryzykować aportacji łącznej z dodatkowym ładunkiem mocy, jakim jest dwudziestoletni inferius, w obrębie wewnętrznych barier ochronnych.  
  
— To zróbmy to poza nimi — rzucił Potter z miną, jakby nie rozumiał problemu.  
  
— To nie takie proste — sapnął Draco, wyciągając się wygodnie na łóżku; przez dziurę w jego lewej skarpecie wyglądał duży palec – wisienka na torcie upadku statusu społecznego. Założył dłonie za głowę i przeniósł wzrok na oblepiony wycinkami baldachim. — Ktoś ciągle się kręci w okolicy, tylko czekając na nasz błąd. Jeśli aportujemy się do lasu – będą o tym natychmiast wiedzieć, a my, oprócz oddziału śmierciożerców, będziemy mieć na głowie potężnego inferiusa.  
  
— Co w takim razie możemy zrobić?  
  
— Możemy przenieść punkt aportacyjny z progu domu do ogrodu — zaproponowała Viorica, mrużąc oczy jak zawsze, gdy nad czymś intensywnie myślała. — Obecnie znajduje się na styku bariery zewnętrznej z wewnętrzną. Przeniesienie punktu zdjęłoby obciążenie z domu i dałoby nam o wiele większe pole manewru.  
  
— To nam zajmie całe tygodnie — jęknął cierpiętniczo Draco.  
  
— Masz lepszy pomysł? — rzuciła ostro, unosząc brew.  
  
Potter wyglądał na wyjątkowo nieprzekonanego.  
  
— Zapytam Remusa, co o tym sądzi — powiedział, zsuwając się z biurka; następnie bez słowa opuścił pokój.  
  
— Draco, wiele ci można zarzucić, ale nigdy nie myślałam, że możesz być tak lekkomyślny.  
  
Uniósł głowę, zdziwiony, i spojrzał prosto w lodowate oczy Vioriki, która patrzyła na niego z góry jak na coś odrażającego. Jej głos zmieniał się, gdy mówiła po rosyjsku – nabierał głębi i uderzał w niskie tony, jakich nie dosięgał w angielskim. Wydawała się pełniejsza, bardziej otwarta, a zarazem zimna jak syberyjska noc.  
  
— O co ci w tym momencie chodzi? — zapytał, całym sobą walcząc, by pozostać w odprężonej pozycji, która teraz nie miała w sobie ani grama wygody; czuł się nieprzyjemnie napięty i odsłonięty.  
  
— Jeśli tak bardzo chciałeś przelecieć chłopca — zaczęła, wykrzywiając wargi — trzeba było wybrać któregoś z Weasleyów. Jest ich chyba z tuzin. Ale nie, ty musiałeś mieć samego Harry'ego Pottera, prawda?  
  
— Przypomnij mi, w którym momencie jest to twój interes, z kim sypiam? — odparł równie ostro.  
  
— Wiesz, że gówno obchodzi mnie, z kim sypiasz. Jak dla mnie mógłbyś pieprzyć samego Czarnego Pana, ale oboje dobrze wiemy, że to więcej niż seks.  
  
Draco zacisnął wargi i wypuścił oddech nosem.  
  
— Dalej nie wiem, gdzie w tym twoja rola.  
  
— Wiesz, że są połączeni – on i Czarny Pan. — Viorica podeszła kilka kroków i oparła się o kolumienkę łóżka, nachylając nad nim niczym sęp nad ofiarą. — Czarny Pan już raz to wykorzystał. Pamiętasz tę noc, kiedy twój ojciec trafił do Azkabanu? Czarny Pan umieścił w umyśle Pottera obraz Syriusza Blacka torturowanego w Ministerstwie. I co zrobił Potter? Pognał tam bez chwili zastanowienia.  
  
Choć chciał na nią krzyknąć, zmusić ją, by zamilkła, nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu; dobrze wiedział, w jakim kierunku zmierzała ta rozmowa.  
  
— Co, jeśli pewnej nocy w umyśle Pottera pojawisz się ty? Co, jeśli będziesz wtedy poza Grimmauld Place?  
  
— Mamy sposób, by się ze sobą kontaktować — odparł, unosząc brew w wyrazie wyzwania. — Poza tym bardzo rzadko opuszczam Grimmauld Place.  
  
Viorica wydęła wargi i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.  
  
— A co, jeśli w umyśle Pottera pojawi się... twoja matka? Myślisz, że będzie w stanie wmówić sobie, że to tylko iluzja? Że _ty_ będziesz w stanie to zrobić?  
  
Draco zerwał się z łóżka, zanim nawet zdążył przemyśleć, co robi. Stał naprzeciw Vioriki, dysząc ciężko, i wpatrywał się w nią z nienawiścią, będąc jedynie o włos od utraty całkowitej kontroli.  
  
— Wynoś się — wysyczał.  
  
— Jeśli naprawdę ci na nim zależy, przestań myśleć fiutem, a zacznij głową. Nie będzie łatwo, ale nie robisz tego dla siebie. — Odepchnęła się od kolumienki i podeszła do drzwi, ale zanim je otworzyła, rzuciła przez ramię: — Zakończ to, póki jeszcze możesz.  
  
***  
  
Kolejne tygodnie minęły znacznie szybciej, niż Draco był na to przygotowany; pomiędzy pracą nad naprawą barier, powolnym oczyszczaniem ukrytego pokoju i przenoszeniem punktu aportacyjnego wydawało się, że czasu nie starcza nawet na złapanie oddechu. Z jednej strony się z tego cieszył, z drugiej czuł, że zwyczajnie ucieka.  
  
Tonks urodziła chłopca na początku kwietnia i dała mu na imię Ted, po swoim ojcu – mugolaku, którego Draco nigdy nie poznał. Dziecko było zdrowe, ludzkie, jednak Lupin, przekazujący im tę wieść, wydawał się wciąż w to nie dowierzać, jakby tylko czekał, aż los zakpi z niego w momencie, gdy najmniej będzie się tego spodziewać. Draco wcale mu się nie dziwił.  
  
Viorica nie wróciła już do tematu Pottera, ale wymowne spojrzenia, jakie rzucała mu, gdy znajdował się w jego obecności, wystarczały za tysiąc słów. Praktycznie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali, ograniczając się jedynie do informowania się nawzajem o postępach i planowania kolejnych kroków. Draco cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw; mając na uwadze to, jak po każdej sesji z Nathanem Viorica wydawała się coraz słabsza i otępiała, jej też było to na rękę.  
  
Jednak potem przychodziły noce, kiedy leżał w łóżku z Potterem ciasno owiniętym wokół niego, a słowa Vioriki odbijały się w jego czaszce, głośne i wyraźnie, tak jakby mówiła mu je prosto do ucha. Zaciskał wtedy palce mocniej na ramieniu chłopaka i przyciągał go jeszcze bliżej. Wiedział, że Viorica miała rację, że igra z niebezpieczeństwem i że sam jest największym zagrożeniem dla ich jedynej nadziei na zwyciężenie tej wojny. Ale w tych krótkich chwilach między zmierzchem a świtem świat zdawał się innym miejscem, a tak jak za oknem coraz więcej roślin pięło się ku niebu, tak w sercu Dracona rosła nadzieja, z każdym dniem stając się coraz oporniejsza do zwalczenia rozsądkiem.  
  
To się stało właśnie podczas jednej z tych ciepłych, kwietniowych nocy. Nagle Potter zesztywniał; wyglądało to tak, jakby każdy mięsień w jego ciele napiął się mimowolnie. Wypuścił z płuc długi, świszczący oddech. Jego plecy wygięły się, głowa odchyliła wręcz niebezpiecznie do tyłu, eksponując kolumnę szyi, sprawiającej w tej chwili wrażenie niezwykle delikatnej. Draco wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w rozgrywający się przed nim spektakl. Wiedział, co się dzieje, wiedział również, że w żadnym wypadku nie powinien ingerować, póki wizja się nie skończy. Jednak w dole brzucha czuł ucisk; usta zdążyły mu się już napełnić śliną. Ogarnięty niemal chorą fascynacją, przyłożył dłoń do śliskiej od potu piersi Pottera.  
  
Drżenie, jakie wyczuł pod palcami, powinno być wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem, lecz w głębi ducha wiedział, że Potterowi nic nie grozi, i właśnie dlatego zdecydował się na kolejny ruch. Naparł na bariery, a te od razu zaczęły pierzchać pod jego palcami, odkrywając przed nim wszystko. Powoli zanurzał się w tak znajomą już soczystą zieleń, ale wystarczyła chwila, by odkrył obecność czegoś obcego, czegoś, co – uświadomił sobie – zawsze gdzieś tam było, jednak zbyt głęboko, by mógł tego dosięgnąć. W miarę jak coraz bardziej się zagłębiał, świeżość przechodziła w zgniliznę, szmaragdowy strumień w ciemną ropę, aż w końcu dotarł do samego dna, do pulsującej czerni tak obcej i zimnej, że jego naturalnym odruchem była ucieczka.  
  
Smolisty kokon, utkany z mroku i czegoś jeszcze, pierwotnego i nienazwanego, unosił się w niebycie, w samym sercu Pottera. Samo w sobie przypominało to serce, jednak jego puls, nierówny i w jakiś sposób wypaczony, wskazywał na to, że cokolwiek to było, zostało powołane do życia wbrew naturze.  
  
Draco nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem znalazł w sobie dość siły, ale przemógł się i ruszył naprzód. Sięgnął w kierunku masy i musnął jej powierzchnię.  
  
Nagle dusząca ciemność była wszędzie – otaczała go z każdej strony, napierała na oczy i nozdrza, osiadła swoim ciężarem na jego żebrach. Do Dracona dotarło, że nie może oddychać; miotał się niczym owad schwytany w pajęczynę, starając się na oślep wydostać. Kosztowało go to znacznie więcej, niż się tego spodziewał, ale w końcu wyrwał się na powierzchnię. Zamarł jednak w pierwszej chwili, w której uderzyła w niego rzeczywistość.  
  
Leżał na plecach, a Potter znajdował się nad nim; dłonie chłopaka zaciśnięte były wokół szyi Dracona na tyle mocno, jakby chciał oddzielić jego głowę od reszty ciała. Choć do pokoju wlewało się jedynie słabe księżycowe światło, Draco widział oczy Pottera tak dokładnie, jakby panował środek słonecznego dnia – obce i przepełnione mrokiem, który chwilę wcześniej rozrastał mu się w piersi. Dracona oblał lodowaty dreszcz; cokolwiek próbowało go udusić, nie było Potterem. Zanim jego instynkt zachowawczy zdążył choćby zaskoczyć, ucisk chłopaka zelżał. W następnej chwili leżał już na nim, zwiotczały i spocony. Draco pozwolił sobie na kilka cennych oddechów, po czym od razu zaczął sprawdzać, czy z Potterem wszystko w porządku.  
  
Chłopak oddychał normalnie, jednak Draco wolał się upewnić i potrząsnął nim lekko. Potter uniósł głowę i zerknął na niego sennie; na jego usta wpłynął błogi uśmiech.  
  
— Wybacz — wymamrotał i zsunął się z niego, myśląc zapewne, że to dlatego został obudzony. Nie oddalił się jednak daleko; wcisnął twarz w szyję Dracona, jednocześnie obejmując go mocno.  
  
Draco poczuł tak wielką ulgę, że aż ścisnęło go w piersi. Otoczył dłonią kark Pottera i przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej siebie. Mimo wszystko coś musiało go zdradzić, bo Potter nie zapadł z powrotem w sen, a uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na niego badawczo.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał ochrypłym od snu głosem.  
  
— Tak, wszystko gra — odparł Draco równie ochryple, jednak z zupełnie innego powodu. — Zły sen — ukrócił.  
  
— Chcesz o tym pogadać? — zaproponował od razu Potter, choć było widać, że walczy w nierównej walce z sennością.  
  
— To nic takiego. W zasadzie już nawet nie pamiętam, co mi się śniło — skłamał gładko, ciesząc się w takich chwilach z tego, jak łatwo i naturalnie mu to przychodziło. — Pójdę się czegoś napić — rzucił, wyswobadzając się z objęć Pottera i siadając na łóżku.  
  
— Wracaj szybko — wymamrotał chłopak, chyba nie do końca świadomie wtulając się w poduszkę Dracona. — Przecież wiesz, że bez ciebie nie zasnę.  
  
Draco wciągnął na siebie spodnie od piżamy, po czym pochylił się nad Potterem i w przypływie czułości ucałował go w policzek. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, nie otwierając oczu.  
  
— Zaraz wracam — obiecał.  
  
Dopiero gdy wyszedł na korytarz, dotarło do niego w pełni, co się tak właściwie stało. Po pierwsze, był idiotą, że w ogóle posunął się do ingerencji w wizję Pottera. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co nim kierowało, kiedy świadomie naraził nie tylko siebie, ale przede wszystkim kogoś, kto znaczył dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek, co pozostało jeszcze na tym zrujnowanym świecie.  
  
Wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie ten głód, to niemożliwe do zignorowania pragnienie, które pojawiało się zawsze, gdy miał kontakt z czarną magią.  
  
I przypomniał sobie mrok.  
  
Przemierzał korytarz, uważając na każdy krok i rozglądając się dookoła niczym paranoik. Wpadł do łazienki, jakby to było jedyne bezpieczne miejsce, w którym mógł się schować. Potrząsnął głową i ruszył w kierunku umywalki z zamiarem obmycia twarzy lodowatą wodą, jednak kiedy spojrzał w lustro, zmienił zdanie. Jego szyję pokrywały pręgi i nie było wątpliwości, że za kilka godzin każdy będzie mógł zobaczyć na niej idealny odcisk palców. Przeklął szpetnie, po czym zaczął wertować łazienkową szafkę.  
  
Choć raz los się do niego uśmiechnął, bo wśród resztek mydła i pasty do zębów odnalazł pojemniczek z maścią pani Weasley. Gdy uchylił wieczko i w powietrzu uniósł się znajomy zapach zgniłych liści, uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Szybko nałożył cienką warstwę na zasinienie i obserwował, jak staje się coraz bledsze, aż w końcu znika bez śladu. Przynajmniej jeden problem miał z głowy.  
  
Los musiał jednak uznać, że jeden uśmiech to wystarczająca nagroda, bo chwilę później Draco usłyszał, jak drzwi łazienki otwierają się bezceremonialnie. Odwrócił się, w dłoni wciąż ściskając pojemniczek z maścią, i stanął oko w oko z bardzo zaspanym Ronem Weasleyem. Przez moment miał nadzieję, że chłopak był na tyle nieprzytomny, że go nie zauważy, ale kiedy rudzielec skoncentrował się na nim i zaczął uparcie mrugać, wiedział, że tak się nie stało.  
  
— Cholera, myślałem, że jest wolne — wymamrotał bez żadnej widocznej intencji, by opuścić łazienkę.  
  
— Już jest — rzucił Draco, odkładając maść na miejsce, po czym bez słowa minął Weasleya w progu.  
  
— Hej — zatrzymał go chłopak. — Nie widziałeś może Harry'ego? Jego łóżko jest puste. Dziwne.  
  
Draco objął wzrokiem całą jego zaspaną postać, od rudych, sterczących we wszystkie strony włosów, poprzez ledwo otwarte powieki, uchylone usta i odgnieciony szew poduszki na policzku, aż po same skarpety, wyglądające, jakby dawno nie miały kontaktu z środkami do prania, i wypalił, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język:  
  
— Śpi w moim. Jak niemal każdej nocy.  
  
Skonfundowany wyraz twarzy Weasleya przybrał na sile, gdy przetwarzał tę informację, a następnie przeistoczył się w zirytowanie.  
  
— Bardzo śmieszne — odparł. — Mogłeś po prostu odpowiedzieć, że nie wiesz. Nic by ci się nie stało, gdybyś chociaż raz nie był dupkiem.  
  
Z tymi słowami zatrzasnął drzwi tuż przed nosem Dracona, który nabrał pewności, że Weasleyowie musieli mieć jakąś pulę inteligencji przydzieloną na rodzinę, ale ktokolwiek im ją przydzielał, przewidział góra dwójkę dzieci do podziału. Cokolwiek by jednak nie myślał o chłopaku, ten pomógł mu trochę ochłonąć.  
  
Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, Potter, tak jak się zarzekał, nie spał. Wręcz przeciwnie – był o wiele bardziej rozbudzony niż kilka minut temu.  
  
— Mówiłem ci — powiedział, jakby czytał Draconowi w myślach.  
  
Następnie zsunął się z posłania i zdjął z siebie przepocony podkoszulek, który odrzucił na bok; spodnie od piżamy były następne w kolejce. Stał przed Draconem nagi, ubrany jedynie w skąpe światło księżyca, ale nie było w nim grama niepewności czy wstydu. Draco z kolei nie mógł się ruszyć, bał się nawet patrzeć. Potter przeciął pokój w kilku krokach i stanął tuż przed nim, po czym sięgnął po jego dłoń i uniósł ją do swoich warg, całując każdy palec z nabożną czcią. Następnie ześlizgnął się ustami po nadgarstku Dracona, a kiedy dotarł do Mrocznego Znaku, Draco czuł, że lada moment zacznie płakać.  
  
Wtedy druga dłoń Pottera objęła jego kark, a ich usta spotkały się niespiesznie i delikatnie. Coś musiało go zdradzić, czy był to drżący oddech czy drżenie ciała, bo chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Mimo to o nic nie pytał, gdy ponownie połączył ich usta pocałunkiem. Wszystkie tamy i bariery, które Draco posiadał, zaczęły padać jedna po drugiej; miał wrażenie, że wezbrał do granic i teraz wylewa się na zewnątrz w każdym muśnięciu warg, języka, palców na rozgrzanej od snu skórze.  
  
Jego strach zamienił się w desperację; cała delikatność uleciała z niego, kiedy całował Pottera zaborczo, kiedy trzymał go wystarczająco mocno, by zostawić sińce. Niemal zdarł z siebie koszulkę, prąc naprzód w kierunku łóżka ze spodniami na poziomie kostek i ramionami Pottera owiniętymi wokół szyi. Opadli na nie chwilę później; Draco nawet nie próbował tego zamortyzować w żaden sposób, w wyniku czego runął na chłopaka całym ciężarem, wypychając mu tym samym powietrze z płuc. Ale Potter nawet nie zaprotestował – wręcz przeciwnie, przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, oplatając się udami wokół jego bioder.  
  
Usta Dracona odnalazły drogę do tego jednego punktu tuż za uchem chłopaka, który zawsze sprawiał, że ten głośniej łapał oddech; tak było i tym razem – Potter westchnął cicho, wijąc się pod nim i zaciskając palce we włosach Dracona tak mocno, że w normalnych warunkach ból by go oślepił. Ale nie tym razem. Tym razem było to dokładnie to, czego potrzebował. Sam także nacisnął zębami na skórę Pottera znacznie mocniej, niż powinien, i chwilę później usta wypełnił mu słodki, metaliczny smak.  
  
Nie zatrzymał się nawet na chwilę zsuwając usta wzdłuż słonej, gorącej skóry, aż znalazł się na skraju łóżka z głową między udami Pottera i oddechem płytkim, jakby przebiegł milę. Choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie robili, nie zawahał się ani nie upewnił spojrzeniem na chłopaka, kiedy wziął go do ust. Potter jęknął ochryple i szarpnął się pod nim jak rażony prądem, a Draco spijał ten moment w każdym chrapliwym oddechu, w drżeniu ud, w palcach zaciskających się na jego włosach. Nie odważył się zamknąć oczu nawet na chwilę, w obawie, że coś mu umknie, że przeoczy choćby drobny szczegół. Kiedy Potter dochodził z jego imieniem na opuchniętych wargach i spojrzeniem pełnym zarówno niedowierzania, jak i uczucia, Draco czuł, jak ulatują z niego wszystkie siły.  
  
Później leżał już ramię w ramię z Potterem, scałowując łzy z jego policzków i gładząc palcami wciąż nierównomiernie opadającą klatkę piersiową. Minęła długa chwila, zanim Potter spojrzał mu w oczy z kolejnym nienazwanym, a tak znajomym wyznaniem. Nie musiał nic mówić, nie musiał o nic prosić. Draco pozwoliłby mu na wszystko.  
  
Kiedy to Potter zsuwał się wzdłuż jego ciała, zostawiając po drodze szlak pocałunków palących jak rozżarzony metal, Draco gładził chłopaka po policzku i włosach, i zastanawiał się, jak mógłby dobrowolnie oddać jedyną rzecz, która wciąż trzymała go przy życiu.  
  
***  
  
Upłynęło wiele godzin, jednak Draco wciąż miał wrażenie, że śni. Wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy wydawały się odległe i przytłumione, a rzeczywistość krucha niczym tafla lodu; był w stanie niemal usłyszeć jej trzask.  
  
Minął w korytarzu Vioricę, która zmrużyła oczy na jego widok. Przystanęła i bez słowa wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, ale uciekł od tego dotyku, od pocieszenia nieniosącego w sobie grama ulgi. Wyszedł za to do ogrodu, bez płaszcza, bez butów, po prostu stał i drżał, choć wiedział, że nie z zimna, i wdychał mroźne powietrze, które paliło go w płuca i piekło w twarz.  
  
— Draco? — usłyszał za plecami jedyny głos, który mógł go zmusić do tego, by się w tej chwili odwrócił.  
  
Potter stał w otwartych tarasowych drzwiach i wyglądał na bardzo zaniepokojonego.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał.  
  
— Tak — odparł cicho Draco. — Chciałem tylko... rzucić okiem na zewnętrzne bariery.  
  
Nie było to do końca kłamstwo; Draco wciąż czuł dom, wciąż na niego odpowiadał. Nie musiał się nawet skupiać, by sprawdzić jego poszczególne elementy. Potter jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego. W kilku krokach przemierzył oddzielający ich dystans i chwycił Dracona za łokieć.  
  
— Jesteś lodowaty — rzucił. — Ile tu już stoisz? I czemu nie założyłeś płaszcza? Chcesz się rozchorować?  
  
Draco zaśmiał się gorzko, na co Potter zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku? — dopytał.  
  
W ramach odpowiedzi Draco przyciągnął go do siebie za przód swetra i pocałował. Potter zamarł, zapewne dlatego, że znajdowali się na otwartym terenie, w miejscu, gdzie każdy mógł ich zobaczyć, ale chwilę później zapraszająco otworzył usta, pozwalając, by język Dracona się w nie zagłębił. Całowali się długo i niespiesznie; obłoczki pary uciekały spomiędzy ich warg za każdym razem, gdy choć na moment się rozdzielili. Gdy Draco w końcu odsunął się o krok, na twarzy Pottera pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce, a jego oczy błyszczały.  
  
— Ekhm — odchrząknął, całkowicie wytrącony z rytmu. — Przyszedłem po ciebie, bo... em... pani Weasley kazała zawołać cię na obiad.  
  
— W porządku — mruknął Draco, pocierając swoim zimnym nosem o wciąż ciepły nos Pottera. — Chodźmy.  
  
Złapał chłopaka za rękę i pociągnął za sobą; Potter uśmiechnął się lekko, a Draco czuł, jak ogromny ciężar miażdży mu żebra.  
  
***  
  
Padało tej nocy; ciężkie krople bębniły o dach i okna, sprawiając, że cały dom wibrował lekko w nierównomiernym rytmie. Draco siedział na parapecie z kolanami podciągniętym pod brodę i dłońmi oplecionymi wokół zimnych stóp. Nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, które to jego spotkanie z bezsennością w tym miesiącu, ale wiedział, że przynajmniej o jedno za dużo na to, żeby następnego dnia mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Czasem tęsknił za swoim dormitorium w Hogwarcie, gdzie ukryty głęboko w trzewiach zamku, pod ziemią i otoczony oceanem brudnozielonej wody, mógł zamknąć oczy i udawać, że nie istnieje.  
  
Odwrócił wzrok od mokrego świata i przeniósł go na postać śpiącą w łóżku. Potter przez cały czas coś pomrukiwał; jego ciało drżało w chwilowych spazmach, a na czole zadomowiła się zmarszczka, która wcześniej pojawiała się tylko wtedy, gdy nad czymś intensywnie myślał. Przewrócił się na bok i wyciągnął dłoń, instynktownie sunąc po tej części łóżka, jaką normalnie zajmował Draco. Kiedy nie natrafił na nic, objął zimną już poduszkę i przyciągnął ją do piersi jak ukochane dziecko; w migotliwym księżycowym świetle, przefiltrowanym przez padający za oknem deszcz, sprawiał wrażenie niewiele bardziej realnego od snu.  
  
Draco wiedział, że miałby problemy ze snem niezależnie od wszystkiego, jednak brak Pottera u boku, który ostatnio spał tak niespokojnie, jakby nieświadomie spodziewał się ataku, na pewno wiele by ułatwił. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że Draco miał zamiar mu o tym kiedykolwiek powiedzieć. Pocałunki w półmroku pokoju, palce znaczące szlaki na jego ramionach, oddechy spijane z ust, za to wszystko Draco był w stanie zapłacić każdą godziną bezsenności, jaka po tym nadchodziła.  
  
Delikatny dreszcz przemknął po jego przedramieniu, niemal niewyczuwalny, i pozostałby pewnie niezauważony, gdyby nie ukryty pod skórą tusz mieniący się w lunarnym świetle niczym czarny diament. To nie był pierwszy raz; jak szept, jak muśnięcie palców kochanka, przypominające o sobie, o tym, że nic nie jest jeszcze skończone, że tak naprawdę dopiero nadchodzi przebudzenie. Przesunął paznokciami po skórze, mocno, o wiele za mocno, niż powinien, by odpędzić niemiłe uczucie, mimo to poczuł satysfakcję, gdy czerwień wezbrała wokół czarnego obrysu, kropla po kropli wydostając się na powierzchnię, osiadając na nim jak deszcz osiadający na szybie po jej drugiej stronie.  
  
Gdy podniósł spojrzenie znad swojego przedramienia, spotkał się ze wzrokiem Pottera, z jego szeroko otwartymi oczami, które wydawały się jeszcze większe niż normalnie, jakby i bez tego nie było trudno się w nich nie zatracić. Nie przerwali ciszy, prowadząc swoją bezgłośną rozmowę. Draco miał nadzieję, że Potter obróci się i zaśnie, ale kiedy ten odsunął pościel na bok i wstał z łóżka, nie był zaskoczony.  
  
Potter przemierzył w kilku krokach dzielącą ich odległość i bez słowa sięgnął po rękę Dracona, obracając ją tak, by widzieć Mroczny Znak. Często muskał go palcami albo całował, Draco nie wiedział w zasadzie czemu to robił, nigdy nie pytał, jednak tym razem z jego ust wyrwał się gwałtowny wdech, bo Potter przesunął językiem po skórze naznaczonej kroplami krwi, zbierając je jedna po drugiej. Kiedy skończył, Draco nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co sprawiło, że w ogóle zaczął się drapać.  
  
Dłonie Pottera zacisnęły się na jego kostkach; w następnej chwili Draco siedział już przodem do niego, z nogami po bokach chłopaka i ulewą za plecami. Potter objął go w pasie i przysunął do siebie, po czym podniósł, jak gdyby ważył tyle co nic. W drodze powrotnej do łóżka Draco przywarł do niego ciasno, będąc pewnym, że choćby chwilowy kontakt z podłogą sprawi, że się rozsypie.  
  
Później, leżąc już z głową na piersi Pottera, z miarowym biciem jego serca wypełniającym mu uszy, i z palcami chłopaka we włosach, Draco pozwolił sobie na sen.  
  
***  
  
Wraz z nadejściem wiosny świat zaczął powoli wybudzać się z zimowego snu; nawet wojna nie była w stanie odebrać świeżości zielonym liściom drzew, kolorów kwiatom, rześkości porannemu powietrzu. Gęste, wysokie trawy porastały teraz całą okolicę, wyzwolone spod jarzma ludzkiej ręki, nieokiełznane i wolne. Po kilku budynkach piął się bluszcz; chodniki pokryły się mchem. Natura odzyskiwała swoje miejsce, wślizgując się przez szczeliny i rozrastając w porzuconych przestrzeniach. Draco czasem zastanawiał się, ile ciał leżało w tych gęstych trawach, ile kości zdążyło już pokryć się mchem.  
  
Życie toczyło się dalej. Longbottom coraz częściej znikał w tych zaroślach, wracając z naręczem ziół. Raz pani Weasley ugotowała nawet na ich bazie zupę. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale ciepły posiłek to zawsze ciepły posiłek, więc każdy z uśmiechem przyjął swoją porcję. Za wyjątkiem Vioriki, oczywiście, która na Grimmauld Place nie piła nawet wody. Pani Weasley próbowała namówić ją do jedzenia na różne sposoby – od próśb do gróźb, jak to na panią Weasley przystało, ale Viorica pozostawała nieugięta, za każdym razem kulturalnie odmawiając. Trudy kobiety zapewne powiązane były z tym, że Viorica z dnia na dzień wydawała się coraz bardziej chuda, blada i krucha, choć sama udawała, że problem nie istnieje.  
  
Draco dokańczał właśnie swoją porcję zupy, kiedy przeszył go dreszcz na tyle silny, że łyżka wypadła mu z dłoni. Słyszał, że Potter woła jego imię, ale był zbyt zaabsorbowany niespodziewanym uczuciem, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.  
  
— Coś jest nie tak — wyszeptał tylko, bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego; w następnej chwili wybiegł z kuchni.  
  
Nie bardzo wiedział, dokąd się kieruje, kiedy wspinał się prędko po schodach. Potter biegł za nim, razem z kilkoma innymi osobami, jednak Draco nie poświęcał im najmniejszej uwagi, bezwolny niczym marionetka zawieszona na sznurkach. W końcu to w niego uderzyło, na chwilę pozbawiając go tchu. Jednak wystarczył tylko moment, by się otrząsnął i ruszył pędem do pokoju Nathana.  
  
Gdy otworzył drzwi, buchnęła w niego fala gorąca, która w pierwszej chwili sprawiła, że zapiekły go oczy i przestał widzieć. Jednak kiedy wreszcie się rozejrzał, zamarł. Pokój przypominał łaźnię – od sufitu po podłogę pokryty był parą wodną, skraplającą się w postaci gęstych szlaków przecinających ściany po całej ich długości. Tapeta, pod wpływem gorąca i wilgoci, zaczęła się obkurczać, miejscami całkiem odchodząc od muru. Okna zaparowały tak bardzo, że nie widać było przez nie rozciągającego się za nimi świata, a dywan przypominał leśną ściółkę po kilkugodzinnym deszczu.  
  
Jednak tym, co najbardziej wstrząsnęło Draconem, były dwie postaci, jedna na łóżku, druga na podłodze, drżące w konwulsjach. Obie miały równie szeroko otwarte oczy, tak samo jak i usta, rozwarte w niemym krzyku, a uciekające z nich życie niemal dało się wyczuć w powietrzu.  
  
Draco wiedział, że ma tylko kilka sekund na podjęcie decyzji, i choć racjonalna część jego umysłu przeklinała go za głupotę, ruszył w kierunku Nathana.  
  
Oczy chłopca były zasnute mleczną mgłą, zupełnie jak w dniu, w którym Constantin przyniósł go nieprzytomnego po ataku młodocianego wampira. Jego drobne ciało, wstrząsane drgawkami, wydawało się jeszcze drobniejsze, a oddech tak płytki, jakby miał się za chwilę udusić. Nie marnując chwili dłużej, Draco przyłożył dłonie do rozpalonej piersi chłopca i naparł ze wszystkich sił.  
  
To, co próbował zrobić, przypominało zaszycie dziury w materiale, który był rozwieszony na porywistym wietrze. Jednak minuta po minucie, wiązka po wiązce, zamknął otwartą na oścież barierę, przywracając tym samym równowagę magii. Nathan odetchnął głośno, wygiął plecy w łuk, a następnie zapadł z powrotem w śpiączkę, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie znajdował się na granicy życia i śmierci.  
  
Draco zdążył jedynie otrzeć pot z twarzy i odetchnąć ciężko kilka razy, po czym już padał na kolana przy Viorice. Starał się nie myśleć o chorobliwym odcieniu skóry kobiety, o chrapliwym oddechu, jaki wydostawał się z jej ściśniętego gardła, kiedy wykrzykiwał do Pottera, żeby otworzył okna i obniżył temperaturę ciała Nathana, jednocześnie samemu dociskając dłonie do rozognionej skóry Vioriki.  
  
Tym razem było znacznie ciężej; magia Nathana, bezwolna i stłumiona przez tak długi czas, nie stawiała oporu przeciwko cudzej ingerencji, jednak ta należąca do Vioriki szamotała się jak dzikie zwierzę. Draco czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a uleci mu między palcami i nic nie będzie mógł na to poradzić. Jakimś cudem dał radę domknąć barierę, ale kosztowało go to tak wiele, że kiedy wrócił już do rzeczywistości, cały świat wirował przed jego oczami w zawrotnym tempie, od którego momentalnie poczuł mdłości.  
  
Kiedy już udało mu się skupić na Viorice, dostrzegł, że była nieruchoma, a jej oczy, zasnute teraz tą samą mleczną mgłą, wydawały się bardziej martwe niż oczy jakiegokolwiek inferiusa, którego powołał do życia. Moment później jednak drgnęła i zaczerpnęła haustu powietrza, łapczywie i nieporadnie, jakby zapomniała, jak się oddycha. Kolor ponownie wypełnił jej tęczówki i źrenice; zgrabiałymi palcami zaczęła przesuwać po swoim ubraniu i do Dracona dotarło, że musiało ono palić ją w skórę. Nie namyślał się długo, zanim jego palce wędrowały już w dół przesiąkniętej potem koszuli, rozpinając kolejne guziki.  
  
Zdążył rozebrać ją do bielizny, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś przy nim przyklęka. Zerknął w bok i dostrzegł Pottera; okulary chłopaka były przekrzywione, a włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła, mimo to wyglądał śmiertelnie poważnie.  
  
— Zimna kąpiel? — zapytał, wskazując głową na wijącą się na ziemi Vioricę.  
  
Draco jedynie kiwnął głową; chłodne powietrze, wlatujące przez otwarte okna, ledwo radziło sobie z panującym w pokoju zaduchem. Potterowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać; wstał i wybiegł na korytarz w czasie, w którym Draco dopiero zabierał się do podniesienia Vioriki.  
  
Najbliższa łazienka znajdowała się tylko kilka drzwi dalej od pokoju Nathana, mimo to tak krótka podróż z rozpalonym ciałem w ramionach wystarczyła, by Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie nabawił się poparzeń. Viorica pogrążona była w jakimś dziwnym stanie na styku delirium i febry; nie przestała drżeć nawet na chwilę, a chrapliwy oddech, jaki wydobywał się z jej ust, palił Dracona w szyję jak podmuch ognia.  
  
Gdy wreszcie dotarł do łazienki, zauważył, że Potter zdążył napełnić wannę ledwo do jednej trzeciej. Mimo to Draco nawet się nie zawahał, kiedy ostrożnie umieścił w niej Vioricę; jej czarne włosy i ziemista cera odcinały się na tle białej porcelany, tworząc tak dramatyczny kontrast, że Draco przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że doświadcza naruszenia jakiejś świętości.  
  
— Nathan? — zapytał słabo klęczącego przy nim Pottera.  
  
— Charlie zabrał go na zewnątrz.  
  
Wzrok chłopaka złagodniał nagle; chwilę później sięgnął po wiszący niedaleko ręcznik, zanurzył jego róg w zimnej wodzie, a następnie delikatnie przesunął nim nad wargą Dracona. Jasny materiał od razu zabarwił się na czerwono.  
  
— Nawet nie zauważyłem — szepnął Draco, przyglądając się plamie w zdziwieniu.  
  
— Dobrze się czujesz?  
  
Przeniósł spojrzenie na pełną troski twarz Pottera i lekko kiwnął głową.  
  
— Tylko trochę kręci mi się w głowie — rzucił.  
  
Zakręcił wodę, kiedy jej poziom sięgnął szyi Vioriki. Pomimo tego wciąż wydawała się rozpalona.  
  
— Co się tak właściwie stało? — spytał po chwili Potter.  
  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Musiała stracić nad tym kontrolę.  
  
Minęło kilka minut; Draco zdążył już ochłonąć, ale Viorica nie wykazywała żadnej poprawy. Kierując się instynktem, nachylił się nad nią, zasłonił jej nos i usta dłonią, drugą obejmując kark, po czym delikatnie zanurzył głowę kobiety, aż całkiem schowała się pod wodą. Odczekał długą chwilę, na tyle długą, że zaczął wątpić w swoje decyzje, kiedy ciało Vioriki drgnęło gwałtownie, a ona sama otworzyła oczy.  
  
— Viorica, hej, spójrz na mnie — poprosił, gdy już pomógł jej usiąść.  
  
Gdy nie doczekał się reakcji, powtórzył prośbę po rosyjsku; rozbiegany wzrok Vioriki skupił się na nim, a w jej szeroko otwartych oczach odbijał się strach.  
  
— N-Nathan? — wyszeptała z trudem.  
  
— Zamknąłem go. Żyje.  
  
Nie miał pewności, czy Viorica pokiwała głową, czy po prostu dalej się trzęsła, ale wydawała się rozumieć, co się do niej mówi, a to było najważniejsze.  
  
— Pójdę sprawdzić, co z nim — zaoferował się Potter, od razu podnosząc się na nogi; Draco chwycił go za nadgarstek, zatrzymując w miejscu.  
  
— Mógłbyś przynieść jakiś koc?  
  
— Jasne — odparł Potter, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco.  
  
Chwilę później zostali z Vioricą sami; Draco przyjrzał się jej zgarbionej formie, dłoniom mocno zaciskającym się wokół kostek, drżącej wardze.  
  
— Byłam tak blisko — wyszeptała cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie; obróciła głowę w jego kierunku, pozwalając mu zobaczyć wszystko – jej ból, desperację, bezsilność. — Byłam tak blisko, Draco...  
  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy się nachylił i przyciągnął ją do siebie, ale chwilę później trzymał już jej dygoczące ciało w silnym uścisku, jakby chciał zdusić każde drżenie, każdy szloch, który był tak nie na miejscu, tak zły i _nie w porządku_ , wcisnąć je głębiej i głębiej i zamknąć tam, gdzie nie musieliby sobie z nimi radzić. Viorica nie powinna płakać, Viorica _nigdy nie płakała_ , a on nie umiał pocieszać, bo nie wierzył w puste słowa, zapewnienia bez najmniejszego pokrycia, złudne nadzieje ludzi pozbawionych wszystkiego innego.  
  
— Już dobrze — wymknęło się mu się, mimo że wcale nie było dobrze, że była realna szansa na to, że nigdy nie będzie dobrze, ale Viorica musiała chcieć to usłyszeć, bo przywarła do niego ciaśniej, zaciskając palce na jego koszuli na tyle mocno, że zaczęły pękać szwy, i drżąc tak silnie, że bał się, że jej nie utrzyma. — Już dobrze.  
  
***  
  
Godzinę później Viorica leżała już w jego łóżku, zawinięta w kilka warstw koców i kołder, od strony okna i plecami do drzwi. Był to tak błędny obraz, że Dracona coś fizycznie bolało, gdy na nią patrzył. Zastanawiał się, czy to jest ta chwila, w której Viorica wreszcie się poddała.  
  
Ogień trzaskał cicho w niewielkim kominku znajdującym się w pokoju; Draco rzadko w nim rozpalał, jedynie w najzimniejsze noce, bo sypialnia sama w sobie dobrze utrzymywała ciepło, ale to była wyjątkowa sytuacja.  
  
Słońce niedawno zaszło, więc pokój wypełniało ciepłe światło świec i to pochodzące z kominka, jednak chłód dawało się wyczuć w powietrzu. Draco w końcu przełamał się i przysiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka; szukał słów, czegokolwiek, co mógłby powiedzieć, ale Viorica go ubiegła.  
  
— Wcześniej dałabym radę to zrobić — powiedziała, wciąż zwrócona do niego plecami. — Przed rytuałem — doprecyzowała. — Nie obudziliście mnie do końca. Coś we mnie umarło tamtej nocy i nie powróciło już do życia. Nie mam wam tego za złe. W końcu dzięki wam w ogóle tutaj jestem. Po prostu wciąż nie mogę przyzwyczaić się do tego... braku.  
  
Odrzuciła na bok kilka koców i w końcu obróciła się na plecy. Draco zsunął się wzdłuż posłania do pozycji leżącej z głową na wysokości głowy Vioriki. Poczekał, aż na niego spojrzała, i zadał najbardziej nurtujące go pytanie.  
  
— Spróbujesz ponownie?  
  
Viorica zamrugała, jakby sens jego słów nie bardzo do niej trafiał, po czym odpowiedziała tonem pełnym niezrozumienia:  
  
— Oczywiście.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
— To dobrze.  
  
Spodziewał się, że Viorica ponownie się odwróci, ale ona została w tej pozycji i patrzyła się na niego oczami pełnymi emocji, których nie potrafił nazwać.  
  
— Zamknąłeś najpierw Nathana — powiedziała w końcu i Draco wiedział, że to był jedyny sposób, w jaki potrafiła okazać wdzięczność.  
  
— Tak — przyznał.  
  
— Dlaczego? — zapytała, nadal świdrując go spojrzeniem. — To był głupi krok. Nathan jest dla was przecież kompletnie nieprzydatny.  
  
— Ty też byś była, gdyby umarł.  
  
Tym razem to Viorica się uśmiechnęła.  
  
— Nie przeżyłby, gdybym zajął się nim w drugiej kolejności — podjął Draco poważnie. — To nie jest moja decyzja do podjęcia.  
  
Viorica także spoważniała, ale jej emocje nadal pozostały odkryte. Wysunęła dłoń spod koca, znalazła tę należącą do Dracona i splotła z nią palce, po czym ścisnęła mocno.   
  
***  
  
Punkt aportacyjny udało im się przenieść i zabezpieczyć w połowie kwietnia; tak jak przewidziała Viorica, znacząco podniosło to stabilność barier wewnętrznych. Do tego dochodziło oczywiście oczyszczenie ukrytego pokoju, teraz będącego jedynie przedłużeniem salonu, a także opanowanie skażenia w stopniu dającym szansę na całkowite jego usunięcie w nieodległej przyszłości. To wszystko wpłynęło na to, że w końcu podjęli decyzję co do konkretnej daty wyprawy do jaskini. Viorica naciskała na to, żeby nie był to nów, i choć nie wyjawiła im dlaczego, Draco wiedział, że musiało się to wiązać z magią księżycową. Niestety kolejna pełnia wypadała dopiero dwudziestego szóstego, a ani on, ani Potter nie chcieli niepotrzebnie czekać, szczególnie kiedy warunki sprzyjały ku jak najszybszej wyprawie. Padło więc na kompromis, pierwszą kwadrę, przypływ rosnącej magii odległy o zaledwie kilka dni.  
  
Zakon nie był zachwycony pomysłem wyprawy, ale cokolwiek Potter im powiedział – podziałało, bo nikt nie kwestionował jej słuszności. Może chodziło o jego upór, może o autorytet, który zdążył sobie wyrobić w oczach każdego, kto poznał go wystarczająco dobrze, ale Potter zazwyczaj nie miał problemu do przekonywania innych do swoich pomysłów, jak szalone by się one nie wydawały.  
  
Pomimo sprzeciwu Dracona i Vioriki Potter sięgnął po opinię Granger, co dało się jeszcze jakoś wytłumaczyć, i Rona Weasleya, co nie miało żadnego sensu. Najbardziej przydatny okazał się jednak, bez niespodzianek, wkład Lupina, który na podstawie dokładnego opisu jaskini wysnuł teorię, że była to krypta magii. Draco bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, bo jeśli owa teoria okazałaby się prawdziwa, nie musieliby się martwić o korzystanie z magii na terenie tego miejsca. I tak plan tego wymagał, ale o ile łatwiej byłoby go wykonać bez widma śmierciożerców przedzierających się przez hordę inferiusów.  
  
Draco skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że się nie boi; strach od lat był jego towarzyszem, ale w ostatnich miesiącach nauczył się go oswajać, akceptować tę ciągłą obecność, która podążała za nim niczym cień. I nauczył się także z niego korzystać – wychwytywać nieprawidłowości, zauważać drobiazgi. Strach sprawiał, że był ostrożny, pomagał mu przeżyć, i Draco łapał się na tym, że nie pamiętał już dni, kiedy go nie czuł.  
  
Jego wspomnienia, przesączone przez filtry bezsenności i koszmarów, zdawały się obce i zimne, jakby należały do kogoś innego. Bywały dni, kiedy nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć twarzy matki, bo za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, widział jedynie jej wypaczony obraz zrodzony w najczarniejszych częściach umysłu. To były te najgorsze dni i nawet obecność Pottera, jego ciepłe dłonie i pełne światła oczy nie dawały rady wyciągnąć go na powierzchnię.  
  
Potter widział ten mrok, który z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej go pochłaniał, ale rzadko pytał, bo Draco sam nie umiał znaleźć odpowiedzi. Wiedział jedynie, że coś nadchodzi, coś wielkiego i przerażającego, co czuł w kościach, w ucisku w piersi, we wdychanym powietrzu. Czaiło się tuż za rogiem, niemal widoczne kątem oka, ale jednocześnie nieuchwytne.  
  
Myślał o Potterze, o jego więzi z Czarnym Panem, którą do tej pory tak bagatelizował, o tych wszystkich wizjach o wiele głębszych, niż powinno być to możliwe, o pasożycie ukrytym w samym sercu chłopaka. Nie miał pojęcia, z czym ma do czynienia, ale czymkolwiek to było – było silne i napawało Dracona ogromnym niepokojem.  
  
Myślał także o wojnie, o zapomnianych twarzach i nieistniejących już miejscach; o przeszłości tak różnej od tego, co było teraz, że niemal abstrakcyjnej; o szepcie magii, księżycowych runach, ropiejących ścianach. I o przyszłości, o której nie powinien nawet śnić, ale od której jednocześnie nie potrafił uciec, nieważne, jak bardzo by się nie starał.  
  
***  
  
Ponieważ zbyt wiele rzeczy szło dobrze, Constantin wrócił dzień po aktywacji punktu aportacyjnego, skutecznie przywracając równowagę we wszechświecie. Wracali właśnie z Vioricą z rutynowego obchodu i sprawdzania barier, kiedy w progu domu przywitał ich mocno zirytowany Potter.  
  
— Mamy problem — rzucił tylko, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku kuchni.  
  
Wymienili z Vioricą wymowne spojrzenie, po czym bez słowa podążyli za Potterem.  
  
W kuchni powitał ich zaprawdę osobliwy widok – Constantin, nieprzytomny i w ubraniach tak poszarpanych, jakby ostatni miesiąc spędził wyłącznie na przedzieraniu się przez cierniste krzewy, siedział przywiązany do krzesła sznurami, które były dziwnie podobne do tych normalnie stanowiących dopełnienie zasłon w muzycznym salonie. Twarz mężczyzny pokrywał gęsty, czarny zarost, a jego nos skrzywił się nieco w lewą stronę od czasu, kiedy Draco widział go po raz ostatni. Po prawej stronie Rumuna kucał Charlie Weasley i miał minę, jakby przed chwilą przełknął coś wyjątkowo kwaśnego.  
  
— Co on tu, kurwa, robi? — spytała ostro Viorica po pierwszym szoku.  
  
— Miał wrócić dopiero pod koniec tygodnia — zaczął Weasley.  
  
Draco zazgrzytał zębami.  
  
— Nie powiedziałeś mu — rzucił, nawet nie udając, że było to pytanie.  
  
— Nie było kiedy...  
  
— Niech cię diabli, Weasley — wypluła Viorica, ale Draco tylko wywrócił oczami; czego innego mogli się po nim spodziewać.  
  
— Idziemy się naradzić — poinformował Charliego Potter. — Nie dopuść do tego, żeby odzyskał przytomność.  
  
Weasley kiwnął głową i zerknął z bólem na Constantina.  
  
Potter poprowadził ich do głównego salonu, rozejrzał się po korytarzu, po czym zamknął za nimi drzwi.  
  
— Nie mogę go wyrzucić — skierował się do Vioriki na wpół przepraszającym, na wpół bezradnym tonem.  
  
— Wiem — odparła zaskakująco zgodnie Viorica. — Nie powinieneś tego robić.  
  
Draco wymienił z Potterem zdziwione spojrzenie. Viorica w odpowiedzi jedynie westchnęła ciężko.  
  
— To nie tak, że mi się podoba, że tu jest, ale to on uratował Nathana wtedy, kiedy nikt z was nawet nie zauważył jego nieobecności — wyjaśniła. — Chcę czy nie, mam wobec niego dług.  
  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak mu odpierdoli, gdy się dowie, że nie tylko żyjesz, ale na dodatek tu jesteś i z nami współpracujesz? — upewnił się Draco. — Że wszystkie jego podejrzenia co do mnie, co do natury naszej relacji były prawdziwe? Że masz dług życia u Harry'ego? — Wskazał głową na Pottera. — I że nawet, w jakiś pokrętny sposób, dogadujesz się z Weasleyem?  
  
Z ust Vioriki wydostało się kolejne ciężkie westchnięcie.  
  
— Spójrz na siebie — ciągnął Draco, twardo się w nią wpatrując. — Jesteś w ledwo lepszym stanie niż wtedy, kiedy wyciągnęliśmy cię z tamtego lochu. Jeśli Constantin cię zaatakuje, istnieje duża szansa na to, że nie będziesz w stanie się obronić.  
  
To była prawda; pomijając chorobliwy wygląd, magia Vioriki także ucierpiała mocno przez ostatnie tygodnie nieludzkiego wysiłku. Nawet refleks kobiety, tak charakterystyczny dla wampirów, stępił się do tego stopnia, że zdarzało się, że rzeczy wypadały jej z rąk, a ona nie potrafiła ich z powrotem złapać, zanim dotarły do ziemi.  
  
— Jest jakiś sposób, żeby ukryć przed nim twoją obecność? — spytał Potter tonem, który brzmiał, jakby sam szczerze wątpił w takie rozwiązanie.  
  
Viorica pokręciła głową.  
  
— Jest pojebany, to fakt, ale nie głupi. Jestem pewna, że zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, jeszcze zanim Weasley pozbawił go przytomności. Bo on to zrobił, tak? — upewniła się.  
  
Potter przytaknął, na co Viorica wydęła wargi w zamyśleniu. Dracona także to zdziwiło; Charlie miał może problemy z komunikacją, ale wyglądało na to, że gdy wymagała tego sytuacja, przynajmniej radził sobie z działaniem.  
  
— Musimy mu w takim razie powiedzieć, że od dwóch lat współpracujesz z Zakonem — zdecydował Potter.  
  
— Nie — zaprzeczyła natychmiast Viorica. — Zacznie węszyć. Nie mogę tak narazić Nathana.  
  
— Jeśli będziesz martwa, w ogóle mu nie pomożesz — zauważył niby mimochodem Draco.  
  
Chłód jej spojrzenia poczuł niemal w kościach, ale wiedział, że ma rację. Viorica zaczęła się przechadzać po salonie; wyglądała na rozdartą.  
  
— Powiedz mu, że Dumbledore zaoferował mi immunitet — rzuciła w końcu, a jej wzrok nabrał nagłej ostrości. — Powiedz, że to właśnie tym mnie przekonał do współpracy.  
  
— Myślisz, że to kupi? — Draco nie był przekonany. — Jesteś morderczynią.  
  
— Morderczynią z bardzo wartościowymi informacjami — odbiła Viorica, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Pottera. — Trzymajmy się tej wersji dla wszystkich. Zabierzcie go stąd, zanim odzyska przytomność. Bariery może i się wzmocniły, ale nie na tyle, by przeżyć napad szału silnego czarodzieja.  
  
Draco parsknął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
  
— Nie lekceważ go, Draco — zganiła go, mierząc mu palcem w pierś. — Nie masz pojęcia, do czego jest zdolny.  
  
***  
  
Jak można się było spodziewać, Constantin nie przyjął wieści dobrze. Finnigan z Thomasem pokrótce zrelacjonowali, jak wpadł w taki szał w opuszczonym magazynie, że musieli się z niego natychmiastowo ewakuować, co o mało nie przypłacili spotkaniem ze śmierciożercami.  
  
Siedzieli przy stole w kuchni, niemal w całym składzie, dyskutując nad plusami i minusami transportu zapasów z Hogsmeade. Weasleyowie jak zwykle się przekrzykiwali, oprócz Charliego, który wciąż wyglądał na wyzutego zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie, i pana Weasleya, typowo wycofanego i ze swoją zwyczajową miną – czymś pomiędzy wymuszonym uśmiechem a grymasem bólu – przyklejoną do twarzy.  
  
— Widziałaś, w jakim stanie były ciuchy Constantina? — zagadnął Vioricę Draco, po rosyjsku, zawężając rozmowę do ich dwojga. — Wyobrażasz sobie, gdzie on się musiał szlajać? Nawet my nie zniszczyliśmy swoich choćby w połowie tak jak on, a spaliśmy w pieprzonych kanałach.  
  
Viorica zaśmiała się gardłowo, bardzo szczerze jak na siebie, całym ciałem – od zmrużonych oczu pod trzęsące się ramiona. Draco nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się tak śmiała; wyglądała wtedy wyjątkowo młodo i poniekąd niewinnie, jakby cały brud tego świata nie zdążył jej jeszcze dosięgnąć.  
  
Po drugiej stronie stołu Finnigan zaczął robić maślane oczy. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Draco go na tym przyłapał, nie był też pierwszy, kiedy zaczął kwestionować jego zdrowie psychiczne. Miał pewność, że gdyby nie zdrowy rozsądek w postaci Thomasa u boku chłopaka, Finnigan wysadziłby się w powietrze jeszcze przed zakończeniem drugiej klasy.  
  
Nagle drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się zamaszyście i stanął w nich Constantin. Wszelkie słowa zamarły na ustach zgromadzonych przy stole osób; powietrze niemal stężało od wiszącego napięcia. Constantin nie spuszczał wzroku z Vioriki, jednak nie wyglądał, jakby szykował się do ataku; mimo to w jego szeroko otwartych oczach pojawił się błysk czegoś bardzo niebezpiecznego. Gdy ruszył w jej kierunku, zarówno Charlie, jak i Potter podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, ale Viorica uniosła jedynie dłoń w geście, który miał ich pewnie uspokoić. Następnie obróciła się na swoim krześle tak, by znajdować się twarzą do Constantina, i uśmiechnęła z rozbawieniem, choć jej ciało, na przekór odprężonej pozie, widocznie się napięło.  
  
Constantin zatrzymał się tuż przed krzesłem, stając praktycznie między rozsuniętymi nogami Vioriki, i pochylił się nad nią, niemal jakby chciał ją pocałować. Viorica uniosła głowę, spotykając się z jego przenikliwym spojrzeniem z niesłabnącym uśmiechem.  
  
— Cześć, Luca — przywitała go beztrosko. — Kupę lat, co?  
  
Kiedy Constantin milczał, jedynie przekrzywiając głowę i dalej wgapiając się w nią wzrokiem, od którego Draconowi podnosiły się włoski na karku, kontynuowała:  
  
— Ależ śmiało, nie krępuj się i dobrze się przyjrzyj, żebyś miał potem do czego trzepać.  
  
W normalnych warunkach Draco parsknąłby śmiechem. W normalnych warunkach pół stołu parsknęłoby śmiechem. Teraz jednak panowała taka cisza, że tykanie wskazówki kuchennego zegara rozchodziło się w powietrzu jak uderzenia młotem.  
  
Constantin uśmiechnął się szeroko, drapieżnie, a następnie powiedział coś po rumuńsku, niemal ckliwie. Charlie wyglądał, jakby chciał się odezwać, ale Viorica była szybsza, odpowiadając Constantinowi również w jego ojczystym języku. Cokolwiek powiedziała, sprawiło, że Rumun uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a następnie zrobił coś kompletnie nieoczekiwanego – sięgnął po jeden z luźnych kosmyków, jakie wymknęły się z warkocza Vioriki, obrócił go w palcach kilka razy i pociągnął, zabierając ze sobą kilka jej włosów.  
  
— Luca — rzucił Charlie, tonem niskim i ostrzegawczym.  
  
Jednak Constantin zdawał się nie dostrzegać nikogo poza siedzącą przed nim Vioricą, której ciało napięło się do tego stopnia, że Draco tylko czekał na moment, w którym w końcu pęknie.  
  
— Nie jesteś już w Rumunii, Luca — powiedziała, ponownie przechodząc na angielski; choć dalej się kpiąco uśmiechała, jej ton spoważniał. — Tutaj musisz przestrzegać zasad. Wiesz o tym, prawda?  
  
Drapieżny uśmiech mężczyzny był jego jedyną odpowiedzią. Wsunął włosy Vioriki do kieszeni i bez słowa opuścił kuchnię.  
  
— Czy ktoś może mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć, co tu się, kurwa, właśnie stało? — spytał po chwili jeden z klonów, wypalając spojrzeniem dziurę w skroni Charliego.  
  
— Fred — upomniał go pan Weasley. — Język.  
  
— Tato — odparł ironicznie bliźniak. — _Wojna?  
  
_ Pan Weasley jedynie westchnął bezradnie, zapewne czując się znacznie mniej komfortowo bez towarzystwa żony, która większość czasu spędzała teraz w domu Andromedy w Hogsmeade, pomagając w opiece nad nowo narodzonym dzieckiem Tonks.  
  
— To było... ostrzeżenie — powiedział cicho Charlie.  
  
— Ostrzeżenie? — podjęła Viorica, obracając się z powrotem w stronę stołu i unosząc brew w wyrazie rozbawienia.  
  
Draconowi nie umknął jednak skurcz jej policzka i wiedział, że muszą mieć do czynienia z czymś znacznie poważniejszym.  
  
— W zasadzie to było czymś pomiędzy groźbą a znieważeniem — wyjaśniła, gdy wszystkie pary oczu przeniosły się na nią. — To dość honorowa sprawa. Dla nas, Cieni, włosy są symbolem przynależności do legionu, pewnym wyznacznikiem statusu. Ścięcie ich to najwyższa obraza. Zakładam, że chciał mnie po prostu sprowokować. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — To na czym skończyliśmy?  
  
***  
  
— Myślisz, że się pozabijają? Viorica i Constantin?  
  
Draco podniósł głowę z piersi Pottera. Spędził na niej ostatnią godzinę, wsłuchując się w miarowe bicie serca chłopaka, tylko czekając na jakąś nieprawidłowość, jakby musiał się upewnić, że nadal należy do niego; robił tak każdej nocy od czasu tej przeklętej wizji. Palce Pottera wysunęły się z włosów Dracona i zaczęły kreślić wzory na jego odsłoniętych ramionach; był przykryty tylko do połowy pleców, ale się tym nie przejmował. Leżący pod nim chłopak dawał mu całe ciepło, jakiego potrzebował.  
  
— Nie wiem — odparł szczerze. — Mam nadzieję, że jeśli dojdzie co do czego, to Constantin wyląduje w piachu.  
  
Na czole Pottera pojawiła się już tak znajoma zmarszczka; Draco przyłożył do niej palec wskazujący i przeciągnął w dół, próbując ją wygładzić.  
  
— Co robisz? — rzucił Potter, łapiąc jego dłoń z uśmiechem.  
  
— Za dużo myślisz — wymamrotał Draco, po czym ucałował dłoń chłopaka wciąż owiniętą wokół jego nadgarstka.  
  
— Cóż, jest wiele rzeczy, o których muszę myśleć. — Potter może i zabrzmiałby poważnie, gdyby nie uśmiech rozciągający mu usta.  
  
— W tej chwili? — spytał Draco, schodząc pocałunkami po przedramieniu chłopaka aż do łokcia.  
  
Potter nachylił się, a światło świec zamigotało w jego oczach. Draco bał się patrzeć na nie, gdy nie były niczym osłonięte; wydawały się wtedy tak głębokie, jakby wystarczyła tylko chwila nieostrożności, by się w nich utopić.  
  
— Nie, nie w tej chwili — powiedział Potter, przyciągając go za ramiona i całując, aż zabrakło mu tchu.  
  
***  
  
Minęły dwa dni, ale to wystarczyło, by atmosfera na Grimmauld Place zmieniła się diametralnie. Constantin nie musiał w zasadzie nic robić – po prostu pojawiał się w pokoju, w którym akurat przebywała Viorica, a powietrze natychmiast tężało. W dalszym stopniu patrzył się na nią wzrokiem tego wujka, z którym rodzice nie chcą zostawiać dzieci, ale oprócz tego zachowywał się podejrzanie grzecznie.  
  
— Sukinsyn coś knuje — rzucił Draco szeptem, nachylając się do Vioriki; siedzieli na łóżku Dracona, każde zaabsorbowane swoimi sprawami, co zdarzało im się coraz częściej.  
  
— Mhm — przytaknęła, nie podnosząc wzroku znad starej księgi do zielarstwa, którą znalazła w nowo odzyskanej części salonu.  
  
— Nie martwi cię to?  
  
Palec Vioriki przesunął się wszerz akapitu jeszcze dwukrotnie, zanim zatrzymał się na jego końcu; dopiero wtedy podniosła wzrok na Dracona.  
  
— Wie, jak niestabilne są bariery, więc nie sądzę, by spróbował czegokolwiek w ich obrębie — powiedziała poważnie. — Musiałby kompletnie postradać zmysły.  
  
Było to racjonalne podejście, ale Draco nie miał pewności co do racjonalności samego Constantina. Mężczyzna już nie raz udowodnił, że jest kompletnie nieprzewidywalny, i nie zanosiło się na to, żeby po prostu zaakceptował fakt mieszkania pod jednym dachem ze swoim największym wrogiem.  
  
— Dlaczego on właściwie tak cię nienawidzi? — spytał, poprawiając sobie poduszkę za plecami.  
  
— Nie chodzi tylko o mnie — odparła beznamiętnie. — On nienawidzi całej rasy.  
  
— Nie, z tobą ma największy problem — zdecydował. — To coś osobistego?  
  
— Może chodzi o jego dumę? — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Byłam jego celem przez trzy lata. Dowódcy oddziałów są wybierani przez mistrza, Negru. Pewnie myślał, że dzięki mnie dostanie się do niego.  
  
Wstała i bez dodatkowych wyjaśnień opuściła sypialnię. W ciągu ostatnich dni wyjątkowo dużo czasu poświęcała na przeglądanie tych wcześniej niedostępnych ksiąg, jakby szukała czegoś konkretnego. Draco nie pytał; czuł, że jeśli to znajdzie, to i tak się z nim podzieli.  
  
Sam także się podniósł z zamiarem zjedzenia czegoś przed planowanym zebraniem. Kiedy wyszedł na korytarz, po Viorice nie było już śladu; choć powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić, wciąż go to zaskakiwało.  
  
Nie zdążył dotrzeć nawet do połowy schodów, kiedy dobiegły go krzyki niewątpliwie pochodzące z głównego salonu. Bez chwili namysłu puścił się biegiem; jego ciało przeszył niepokojący dreszcz zaledwie chwilę później. Dopadł do pokoju i szarpnął za klamkę; następnie zamarł.  
  
Salon pogrążony był w nieprzeniknionej ciemności; Draco miał wrażenie, że otworzył drzwi do czystego odmętu. Zanim przekroczył próg, mrok zaczął się rozwarstwiać, rozpływać w powietrzu, aż w końcu całkowicie ustąpił, odsłaniając przed nim prawdziwy chaos. Zgromadzone wewnątrz osoby wyglądały na ogłuszone; rozglądały się dookoła, kompletnie oszołomione. Jednak to nie one przykuły uwagę Dracona.  
  
Na samym końcu salonu, po jego nowo odkrytej części, stał Constantin i uśmiechał się triumfalnie. Naprzeciwko mężczyzny, z plecami opartymi o ścianę, siedziała Viorica; po jej policzku spływała strużka krwi.  
  
Draco nawet nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym ruszył przed siebie. Jednak nim zdążył do nich dotrzeć, natrafił na przeszkodę nie do przejścia – od sufitu po podłogę, w miejscu dawnej ściany, rozciągała się bariera. Jej struktura przywodziła na myśl trzaskający ogień, ale nie taki, przy którym można się ogrzać, ale jego nieopanowaną, nieprzewidywalną wersję. Od razu wiedział, z czyją magią ma do czynienia.  
  
— CONSTANTIN! — wrzasnął, przesuwając bezradnie dłońmi wzdłuż bariery; była silna i trwała i nie potrafił znaleźć w niej żadnych luk. — CONSTANTIN, DO CHOLERY!  
  
Po jego bokach zaczęły się ustawiać kolejne osoby; zdawało się, że pokonały już chwilowe otępienie. Słyszał krzyki, ale nie był w stanie wyodrębnić poszczególnych głosów.  
  
— Constantin! — spróbował ponownie; mężczyzna w końcu obrócił głowę w jego kierunku. — Nie korzystasz z magii domu! Obciążasz bariery ochronne! Chcesz nas wszystkich pozabijać?!  
  
Choć starał się przemówić mężczyźnie do rozumu, w głębi duszy wiedział, że to daremny wysiłek. W oczach Constantina odbijała się tylko mściwa satysfakcja podszyta czymś o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznym.  
  
— Im krócej to potrwa, tym krócej będę je obciążać — odparł ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmieszkiem, którego Draco nie widział od dawna. — Dlatego radziłbym wam nie przeszkadzać.  
  
— Luca! — wrzasnął Charlie i było w tym coś rozpaczliwego. — _Luca!_  
  
Dalsze słowa mężczyzna wykrzyczał po rumuńsku w równie desperackim tonie, uderzając dłońmi o barierę. Draco nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, żeby Charlie mówił po rumuńsku, nawet kiedy rozmawiali z Constantinem na osobności.  
  
Constantin spojrzał na niego, jakby był dla niego obcym człowiekiem, po czym bez słowa odwrócił się do Vioriki, która wyglądała wyjątkowo spokojnie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Draco nie rozumiał, czemu się jeszcze nie podniosła, skoro sprawiała wrażenie całkowicie przytomnej i, za wyjątkiem drobnego nacięcia na policzku, nietkniętej. Chwilę później jednak dostrzegł jej nienaturalnie rozluźnione mięśnie, ręce spuszczone wzdłuż ciała, nogi zgięte pod dziwnym kątem i wtedy go to uderzyło. Na nożu, który Constantin obracał właśnie w palcach z uśmiechem na ustach, musiał być jakiś rodzaj eliksiru paraliżującego.  
  
Charlie dalej coś wykrzykiwał, mieszając rumuński z angielskim, ale przekaz był jasny nawet dla nieznających tego pierwszego języka. Mężczyzna prosił Constantina, żeby ten nie robił nic Viorice. Draco poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił się do koncentracji; zaczął przesuwać palcami wzdłuż bariery znacznie bardziej rozmyślnie, badając jej wzory i konstrukcję.  
  
Constantin zaśmiał się lekko, co zmusiło Dracona do ponownego skupienia się na mężczyźnie. Rumun pokręcił głową, jakby Weasley wyjątkowo go rozbawił, a następnie schował nóż do wiszącej u paska pochwy.  
  
— Nie chcę jej skrzywdzić, Charlie — powiedział jak ktoś, kto chce zrobić dokładne przeciwieństwo. — Chcę jej tylko zadać kilka pytań.  
  
Viorica prychnęła i Draco był pewny, że gdyby mogła ruszyć głową, sama by nią teraz pokręciła. Patrzyła się na Constantina jak na kogoś, na kogo czekała od dawna, bez strachu, bez nienawiści.  
  
Po drugiej stronie bariery teraz to Potter próbował namówić Rumuna do rozsądku; wtórował mu Thomas z Finniganem, który nie oszczędzał przy tym mężczyźnie niewybrednych epitetów. Klony, razem z najmłodszym Weasleyem, w ogóle nie bawiły się w nawiązywanie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Constantinem, zwyczajnie obrzucając go wyjątkowo barwnymi wyzwiskami. Granger, Luna, Longbottom i pan Weasley zostali w głębi pokoju i zachowywali względne milczenie.  
  
— Jak to jest, że nawet kiedy okazuje się, że miałem rację, wy i tak dajecie się zwieść? — spytał Constantin tonem rozczarowanej matki. — Nie macie oczu? Uszu? Myślicie, że _ona_ jest po waszej stronie?! — Podniósł głos, wskazując na Vioricę. — Że on jest?! — Tym razem wycelował palcem w Dracona. — Nie trudź się, szczurze — dodał, widząc starania Dracona. — Nie przełamiesz tego.  
  
Draco czuł pot spływający mu po czole, ale jeszcze bardziej naparł na barierę.  
  
— Myślicie, że ona jest tu z powodu długu życia? Że wam pomaga? — Constantin roześmiał się bez śladu wesołości w głosie. — Głupcy. — Znowu wycelował oskarżycielsko w Vioricę. — Jej ślad jest wyczuwalny w każdym zakamarku tego domu. A wiecie, co to znaczy? Że czegoś szuka. Dlatego tu jest.  
  
Tym razem Draco poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go pięścią w żołądek; wymienił gorączkowe spojrzenie z Potterem, który wyglądał na równi wstrząśniętego.  
  
— A ty jesteś najgłupszy — zdecydował Constantin, celując palcem w Pottera. — Bo dałeś się im omotać. Szkoda mi cię. Ktoś, kto raz wkroczy na ciemną ścieżkę, na zawsze już na niej zostanie.  
  
— Cóż za wspaniały performance, Luca — rzuciła Viorica, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie, jednak Draco wiedział, że była to tylko poza. — Powinieneś na poważnie przemyśleć zmianę profesji. Biłabym ci nawet brawo, gdybym mogła.  
  
Uśmiech, jaki rozciągnął się na ustach Constantina, był zwyczajnie przerażający.  
  
— Słyszałem o waszej małej wyprawie po truposza domu — rzucił niemal beztrosko. — Jestem bardzo ciekaw, co będziesz nam mieć do powiedzenia na ten temat.  
  
Po tych słowach sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął mały flakon; przez chwilę Draco myślał, że buteleczka jest pusta, ale wtedy padło na nią światło i okazało się, że na dnie znajdowała się odrobina bezbarwnego płynu.  
  
— To ty ukradłeś nasze veritaserum! — krzyknęła Granger z niedowierzaniem w głosie. — Jak mogłeś?!  
  
— Za kilka minut mi podziękujesz — powiedział z przekonaniem mężczyzna, po czym puścił jej oczko.  
  
Draco miał wrażenie, że w pokoju nagle zabrakło powietrza. Spojrzał na Vioricę i widział, jak jej maska opada, kompletnie obnażając tak dobrze skrywany strach. Constantin także dostrzegł reakcję kobiety, bo jego oczy rozszerzyły się z ekscytacji.  
  
— To jest widok, który chciałem zobaczyć — wyszeptał nisko, niemal mrucząc. — Do twarzy ci ze strachem.  
  
— Luca — rzuciła Viorica, także szeptem, ale jak prośbę. — Luca, proszę. Nie rozumiesz...  
  
— Och, ja wszystko rozumiem.  
  
Uśmieszek Constantina zniknął, ustępując miejsca czemuś zimnemu i pierwotnemu. Do Dracona dotarło nagle, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, Viorica nie tylko wyjawi prawdę na temat Nathana, lecz także, co gorsza, na temat tarczy. Bariera pod jego palcami zadrżała lekko, jednak to nie wystarczyło, by ją dezaktywować. Udało mu się zaledwie przełamać kilka pojedynczych wiązek; w takim tempie mógłby się z nią męczyć całą noc.  
  
Constantin w tym czasie przyklęknął przy Viorice i niemal czule odgarnął włosy, które przykleiły się do jej czoła. Musiała coś szeptać, zapewne prosiła go, żeby tego nie robił, bo chwilę później docisnął palce do ust kobiety, skutecznie ją uciszając. Następne słowa wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha. Cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że warga Vioriki zadrżała.  
  
Potter razem z innymi nadal przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, ale Draco wiedział, że nie miało to sensu. Nie było słów, których Constantin by w tej chwili posłuchał.  
  
Niemal jak w zwolnionym tempie obserwował, jak kciuk mężczyzny przesuwa się po buteleczce, a następnie ją odkorkowuje. Viorica wyglądała na absolutnie przerażoną, Constantin, jakby doświadczał nieopisanej ekstazy. Gdy brzeg flakoniku miał już dotknąć warg Vioriki, krzyknęła tak, jakby ktoś wyrwał jej głos z gardła:  
  
— _MUSZKATOŁOWIEC!_  
  
Constantin prychnął z rozbawieniem.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Muszkatołowiec — powtórzyła Viorica, oddychając, jakby krztusiła się powietrzem. — Jest składnikiem veritaserum. N-nie mogę. Nie muszkatołowiec.  
  
— Niby czemu? Masz uczulenie? — Constantin zaśmiał się z własnego żartu. — Jakże mi przykro.  
  
Zdążył ponownie podnieść fiolkę, ale tym razem powstrzymał go pewny głos Longbottoma:  
  
— Jest w ciąży.  
  
Constantin zamrugał kilkukrotnie, po czym zaniósł się gromkim śmiechem.  
  
— _Co takiego?!_  
  
— Muszkatołowiec jest rośliną poronną — powiedział twardo Longbottom, podchodząc do bariery. — Nie może go przyjąć pod żadną postacią, bo jest w ciąży.  
  
Draco widział dokładny moment, w którym uśmiech zamarł na ustach Constantina. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Vioricę, na tępy wzrok kobiety utkwiony w jakimś nieistniejącym punkcie w okolicach jej butów.  
  
— _Ty?_ — spytał, ponownie walcząc ze śmiechem. — Mam uwierzyć, że _ty_ jesteś w ciąży? Niby z kim?  
  
Wtedy wzrok mężczyzny zatrzymał się na Draconie; czoło Constantina wygładziło się, a wszelki ślad rozbawienia zniknął z jego twarzy.  
  
— Kłamiesz — rzucił, ale nie było w tym dawnego przekonania.  
  
— Luca, proszę — wyszeptała po raz kolejny Viorica, ale tym razem po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać prawdziwe łzy; spojrzała Constantinowi prosto w oczy. — Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz i wiem, że zasługuję na śmierć. Ale to tylko dziecko. To nie jego wina, że jest ze mną spokrewnione. Proszę, nie każ go za moje grzechy.  
  
Do Dracona dotarło, że słowa Vioriki brzmiały zatrważająco szczerze dlatego, że mówiła prawdę. Nie o nieistniejącym dziecku w jej brzuchu, ale tym żyjącym w jej sercu od dwunastu lat, tym, za którego życie gotowa była umrzeć.  
  
Constantin także musiał to poczuć, bo podniósł się i odsunął się od niej o kilka kroków, mierząc ją spojrzeniem, którego nie dało się opisać. Ale na pewno nie przypominało ono już tej chorej mieszanki podniecenia i szaleństwa, jaką zaprezentował wcześniej.  
  
Draco zerknął w prawo i napotkał oczy Pottera, i to właśnie to okazało się ciosem, którego nie zdołał przyjąć. Chłopak patrzył się na niego z tak wielkim bólem i zdradą, że Draco nie mógł uwierzyć, że te emocje były skierowane w jego stronę. I wtedy go to uderzyło.  
  
Potter myślał, że to była prawda.  
  
Constantin wsadził flakonik z powrotem za pazuchę, ale to nie miało już znaczenia, bo świat przed oczami Dracona nagle wypełnił się szkarłatem. Następne wydarzenia działy się z bardzo małym udziałem jego woli. Bariera pękła mu pod palcami jak bańka mydlana. Constantin stał się wiotki w jego ramionach w chwili, w której docisnął dłoń do serca mężczyzny. Viorica zdawała się wyjątkowo lekka, gdy ją podnosił, nawet pomimo tego, że była kompletnie sparaliżowana. Obrazy przesuwały mu się przed oczami, gdy przecinał salon, następnie korytarz, potem ogród.  
  
Chwilę później znajdowali się już u Severusa. Posadził Vioricę w fotelu, a następnie bez słowa wyszedł z mieszkania.  
  
Kolejne godziny spędził na błąkaniu się po okolicznych lasach. Nie było to mądre posunięcie, ale kiedy zaczął iść, nie potrafił się już zatrzymać. Stawiał krok za krokiem, walcząc z mokrym podłożem i zimnym wiatrem; brnął coraz głębiej, coraz szybciej, jakby gonił za czymś, czego nie potrafił uchwycić. Dawno zapadła noc, gdy wreszcie wrócił; powinien być zziębnięty, mimo to nie czuł chłodu. Viorica siedziała w tym samym fotelu, w którym ją zostawił.  
  
— Jedynym plusem bycia kobietą jest to, że możesz skłamać, że jesteś w ciąży — powiedziała, na zmianę rozluźniając i zaciskając palce; ten eliksir musiał być wyjątkowo silny, że tak długo trzymał. — Udobruchałeś go?  
  
— Hm?  
  
— Pottera — wyjaśniła, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. — Byłeś u Pottera, tak? Powiedziałeś mu prawdę?  
  
Draco zdobył się tylko na pokręcenie przecząco głową.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Nie wiem. — Wzruszył ramionami; czuł się dziwnie otępiały. — Chciałem, naprawdę chciałem, ale... Może dobrze się stało.  
  
— Musiałam to zrobić — powiedziała Viorica niemal przepraszająco. — To była jedyna rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy. I to całkiem dobra. Teraz nie pozwolą mu się do mnie zbliżyć na odległość kilku metrów. Oczywiście, jeśli przeżył.  
  
Draco rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.  
  
— To, co zrobiłeś? — Uniosła brwi. — Imponujące.  
  
Przytaknął bez entuzjazmu.  
  
— Nie sądzę, że go zabiłem, chociaż ucieszyłbym się, gdyby tak się stało — przyznał. — Idę się przespać.  
  
Głos Vioriki zatrzymał go, zanim wyszedł.  
  
— To nie jest moja decyzja do podjęcia — powiedziała, i choć powtarzała jego własne słowa, zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo obco. — Potraktuj to jako otwarte drzwi. Nie musisz przez nie przechodzić.  
  
Draco chciałby, żeby to było takie proste.  
  
***  
  
Choć zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do niespokojnych nocy, nie znaczyło to, że się na nie uodpornił. Spędził godziny przewracając się z boku na bok, na zmianę drżąc z zimna i pocąc się z gorąca. Gdy wreszcie zasypiał, miał wrażenie, że nie leży na kanapie, a zapada się w gęstą, czarną breję, która otacza jego ciało, zgniata je, dławi go swoim ciężarem. Po każdym przebudzeniu owijał się ciaśniej kocem, odwracał głowę od okien, chował się w sobie.  
  
Nie zaczęło się nawet rozjaśniać, kiedy poczuł, jak oparcie kanapy ugina się pod cudzym ciężarem. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy lodowate palce Vioriki dotknęły jego czoła.  
  
— Jesteś rozpalony — powiedziała dziwnie przytłumionym głosem.  
  
Jakiś czas później poczuł brzeg naczynia na swojej wardze, więc przełknął kilka łyków ziołowego napoju. Powietrze trochę się rozrzedziło; znów mógł normalnie oddychać.  
  
— Rozregulowałeś się — dotarł do niego głos Vioriki, tym razem znacznie wyraźniejszy. — Dopij to, a do rana powinieneś stanąć na nogi.  
  
Posłusznie dopił resztkę napoju i odpłynął w kolejny pełen chaosu i ciemności sen.  
  
***  
  
Było już późne popołudnie, kiedy wreszcie całkiem się wybudził. Jego ubrania śmierdziały potem i przylepiły mu się do ciała, mokre, jakby zanurzył je w rzece. Stan prześcieradła i pościeli był niewiele lepszy.  
  
Wstał z kanapy i natychmiast zaczął ściągać z siebie kolejne części garderoby, krzywiąc się przy tym z obrzydzenia; zadrżał, gdy chłodne powietrze owionęło mu mokrą skórę. W samej bieliźnie dotarł do łazienki i napuścił do wanny wody tak gorącej, jak to tylko było możliwe.  
  
Woda wciąż była ciepła, kiedy drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się bezceremonialnie i do środka weszła Viorica, niosąc ze sobą naręcze czystych szat. Po bliższych oględzinach Draco potrafił stwierdzić, że należały one do Regulusa, nie Severusa. Kiwnął jej głową z wdzięcznością.  
  
— Pospiesz się — rzuciła tylko, odkładając szaty na półkę. — Niedługo zapadnie zmrok.  
  
Draco nic jej nie odpowiedział. Odchylił się i zanurzył głowę pod powierzchnię wody; słyszał stłumione kroki i kliknięcie drzwi, bicie swojego serca. Ciepłe, popołudniowe światło tańczyło na tafli niczym płynne złoto.  
  
***  
  
Aportowali się na Grimmauld Place tuż po zachodzie słońca; wypadał dzień wyprawy i choć Draco nie był do tego przekonany, Viorica nie dała się namówić do zmiany planu.  
  
— Wiem, że nalegałam na pełnię — powiedziała, sznurując buty — ale sytuacja się zmieniła. Nie ma co tego odwlekać.  
  
Właśnie dlatego stali teraz w ogrodzie, sprawdzając bariery.  
  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — spytała go, gdy wyjątkowo długo milczał.  
  
— Sprawdzałaś mnie przed wyjściem — rzucił, nie odwracając głowy w jej kierunku.  
  
— To nie jest łatwa misja.  
  
— Wiem — warknął, czując jak wszystko buzuje mu pod skórą. — Ale sama powiedziałaś, że to musi być dzisiaj.  
  
Viorica nie drążyła tematu, za co był jej wdzięczny. Kilka minut później drzwi tarasowe otworzyły się i na zewnątrz zaczęli wychodzić kolejni członkowie Zakonu; nie wyglądali ani na zadowolonych, ani na przekonanych co do słuszności tej wyprawy. Potter powiedział im, że jest ona konieczna, ale Draco czuł, że choć nikt się nie sprzeciwił, to mało kto mu tak naprawdę uwierzył.  
  
Pani Weasley szybkim krokiem przeszła przez ogród i wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku Dracona, który już z przyzwyczajenia pochylił się i objął ją mocno.  
  
— Macie na siebie uważać, słyszysz mnie? — spytała, trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach; jej oczy zwilgotniały jak zawsze, gdy się z kimś żegnała.  
  
Draco tylko kiwnął głową. Kobieta ucałowała go w policzek, a następnie podeszła do Vioriki, która chyba była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby się cofnąć, bo pozwoliła pani Weasley, żeby otoczyła ją ramionami po matczynemu. Także ją przytuliła, ale zrobiła to wyjątkowo sztywno, jakby nie do końca wiedziała, jak się zachować.  
  
— Chłopcy powiedzieli mi o dziecku — powiedziała pani Weasley, chwytając ją za nadgarstki, żeby nie mogła się odsunąć; Viorica uciekła wzrokiem w bok. — Zrobiłam tę kaszkę kukurydzianą, mamałygę? Charlie mówił, że bardzo ją lubicie w Rumunii. Więc kiedy wrócicie, zjesz ją. — Ton pani Weasley nie pozostawiał żadnego miejsca na argumenty.  
  
— Zrobiła pani mamałygę? — zapytała Viorica dziwnie zdławionym głosem, przyglądając się stojącej przed nią kobiecie, jakby widziała ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
  
— Lubisz ją, prawda?  
  
Viorica niemrawo pokiwała głową. Pani Weasley ścisnęła jej dłonie i przyciągnęła je do własnej piersi, uśmiechając się ciepło. Jednak chwilę później spoważniała.  
  
— To na pewno dobra decyzja? — Przeskakiwała spojrzeniem między Draconem a Vioricą. — W twoim stanie... — urwała, zatrzymując się na dziewczynie.  
  
— Poradzę sobie — ucięła Viorica; mimo to wyglądała na naprawdę poruszoną troską kobiety. — Proszę się nie martwić.  
  
— Uważajcie na siebie — powtórzyła pani Weasley, po czym odwróciła się. — Harry, kochanie.  
  
Serce Dracona na chwilę zgubiło rytm, gdy usłyszał to imię. Podniósł wzrok i dostrzegł Pottera, który jakimś cudem zdążył do nich podejść całkowicie niepostrzeżenie. Draco dokładnie mu się przyjrzał, szukając czegokolwiek, co podpowiedziałoby mu, że z Potterem było coś nie tak. Ale nie; chłopak wyglądał na wyjątkowo opanowanego, jakby nic na świecie nie mogło zaburzyć jego spokoju.  
  
Ich oczy spotkały się na krótki, kruchy moment i Draco podjął decyzję. Spojrzenie Pottera było zimne i twarde; wydawał się o wiele silniejszy, jak gdyby te kilkanaście godzin wystarczyło, żeby zbudował wokół siebie ochronny pancerz. Draco nie mógł powiedzieć mu prawdy. Jeśli taka była cena za życie Pottera, Draco był gotowy ją zapłacić.  
  
Pani Weasley przyciągnęła do siebie także Pottera i tym razem z jej gardła wymknął się szloch. Jemu też przykazała, żeby uważał, a następnie, zaciągając się głośno, wróciła do reszty członków Zakonu, wpatrujących się w nich, jakby chcieli dobrze zapamiętać ich twarze w razie, gdyby któreś miało już nie wrócić.  
  
Stworek przyglądał im się pytająco; tkwił przy boku Pottera i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Draco go poznał, wyglądał na faktycznie zaangażowanego.  
  
Viorica kiwnęła głową, więc ruszyli do wyznaczonego miejsca; przystanęli przy samotnej wierzbie rosnącej w ogrodzie, dookoła nowo powstałego punktu aportacyjnego. Viorica nachyliła się nad Draconem i zmierzyła go spojrzeniem drapieżnika oceniającego słabe punkty swojej ofiary. To, co zobaczyła, musiało być dla niej wystarczające, bo szybko przerzuciła się na Pottera. Draco także zerknął w jego kierunku, prześlizgując się spojrzeniem po profilu chłopaka, zanim nakazał sobie odwrócić wzrok. Teraz nie było na to czasu, powtarzał sobie, kiedy spychał emocje w głąb siebie.  
  
— Powinniśmy ruszać — rzuciła Viorica, przywracając go do rzeczywistości.  
  
Kiwnął głową, Potter także, napinając się przy tym, jakby szykował się do walki; nie mieli w końcu łatwego zadania.  
  
Stworek wyciągnął ręce w ich kierunku; Viorica chwyciła za jedną, Draco za drugą i nagle zapadła ciemność. Mimo że Potter o tym wspominał, Dracona i tak opanowała panika. Kiedy Viorica posłała ku sklepieniu ognistą kulę, a z mroku zaczęły wyłaniać się kilometry mokrych ścian i przestworza wody, na dnie której jaśniały setki ramion, nóg i szponiastych palców, świat zawęził mu się nagle nie do wytrzymania; nie miał czym oddychać, nie miał się czego złapać. Minęło kilka długich minut, zanim był w stanie powrócić do rzeczywistości.  
  
— Draco? — spytała Viorica chyba setny raz z kolei, jednak tym razem zwrócił na nią uwagę. — Co się dzieje?  
  
— To... to wygląda tak jak w moich snach — wyszeptał ochryple Draco, rozglądając się z niedowierzaniem i sercem bijącym tak szybko, że czuł ból w piersi; potrząsnął głową, zmuszając się do spokoju. — Czujesz to?  
  
Choć nie sprecyzował, o co mu chodzi, Viorica kiwnęła głową. Także wyglądała, jakby wolała być gdziekolwiek indziej, byle nie w tej jaskini. Jedynie stojący na uboczu Potter sprawiał wrażenie nieporuszonego; ze wzrokiem twardym i nieprzeniknionym wpatrywał się w wodę, bez choćby cienia strachu. Pomimo bolesnego ucisku w piersi, tego drugiego, nie spowodowanego paniką, Draco poczuł coś na kształt ulgi.  
  
Stworek przystanął przy Potterze, dygocząc lekko i miętosząc poszewkę w powykrzywianych palcach. Z drżącą wargą spoglądał na wyrastający z ziemi postument, na którym znajdowała się misa wypełniona po brzegi fosforyzującym, zielonym płynem. Obok stał niewielki pucharek.  
  
— Co tu było ukryte? — spytała Viorica, jakby czytając Draconowi w myślach.  
  
Potter nie odwrócił się w ich kierunku, dalej wpatrując się w wodę, jak gdyby nie mógł przestać; po plecach Dracona spłynął dreszcz niepokoju.  
  
— To nie jest powód, dla którego tu jesteśmy — odparł chłopak głosem niskim i niepodobnym do siebie, a kiedy w końcu się odwrócił i złapał jego spojrzenie, Draco poczuł się tak, jakby zaglądał do samego wnętrza otchłani. — Zaczynajmy.  
  
Walcząc ze sobą i ze swoimi instynktami, Draco dołączył do Vioriki i Pottera; tak jak to zaplanowali, ustawili się w okręgu, plecami do siebie i z różdżkami w gotowości. W środku stał Stworek, który w razie problemów miał ich szybko stamtąd wydostać. Plan zakładał, że wywabią inferiusy z wody, a następnie skupią się na odszukaniu pomiędzy nimi Regulusa. Stworek dokładnie opisał im, co chłopak miał na sobie w chwili śmierci; znali także jego twarz, choć Draco wątpił, by te dwadzieścia lat, które spędził w wodzie, nie zostawiło żadnego śladu.  
  
— Gotowi?  
  
Gdy razem z Potterem przytaknęli, Viorica sięgnęła po coś do kieszeni, a następnie usłyszeli cichy plusk. Chwilę później woda zawrzała.  
  
Wyłaniały się powoli; najpierw palce, potem dłonie, ręce. Jaskinię wypełnił potworny dźwięk paznokci drapiących o skały, gardłowego charkotu, szumu wody. Stopy, i te bose, i te odziane w zniszczone obuwie, stawiały chlupotliwe kroki, jeden za drugim; kościste ręce o zgrabiałych palcach młóciły powietrze; z gardeł, które dawno zapomniały już mowy, wydobywało się ochrypłe zawodzenie. Setki zapadniętych policzków, setki niewidzących oczu; mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci; starzy i młodzi; mugole i czarodzieje; wszyscy równi w morzu umarłych.  
  
Ważyli zaklęcia, uderzając w każdego inferiusa z osobna, nie chcąc ich wszystkich przepłoszyć z powrotem do wody. Draco przeklinał pod nosem fakt, że Regulus tak upodobał sobie czerń; niemal wszystkie stwory – te, które zachowały jakieś odzienie – miały na sobie szarobure ubrania. Czarna szata Regulusa także musiała się wypłukać po tylu latach do podobnego odcienia.  
  
Przy takim stopniu rozkładu ciał ciężko było nawet oszacować ich wiek. Draco rozglądał się za wysoką, szczupłą sylwetką Regulusa, za jego długimi czarnymi włosami, odrzucając kolejne inferiusy na tył szyku. Zdążył przeczesać już trzy rzędy; stwory zaczęły mu się zlewać przed oczami, tak podobne. Może to wcale nie była kobieta? A co z tamtym w tyle, bez ręki? Ten wyglądał staro, ale przecież dwadzieścia lat pod wodą musiało odcisnąć na młodej skórze Regulusa jakieś piętno.  
  
Palce Dracona ślizgały się na różdżce, włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła, a jego serce biło jak szalone. Coś w nim pękło, gdy odrzucił dziecko, które nie mogło mieć więcej niż trzech lat. Za jego plecami świstały zaklęcia Vioriki i Pottera; Stworek coś mamrotał do siebie, skulony przy ich nogach. To okropne uczucie nie opuściło Dracona, a wręcz przeciwnie – narastało, paliło go pod skórą, szeptało mu do ucha.  
  
I nagle pośród stada martwych ciał pojawiła się ona. Draco stał jak sparaliżowany, ogłuszony charczeniem, świstem zaklęć i własnym łomoczącym sercem. Ktoś przeraźliwie krzyczał; chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że ten wrzask wydobywał się z jego własnego gardła. Czyjeś ręce uczepiły się niego i zaczęły ciągnąć; rzucał się i szamotał, ale tak naprawdę nie było w tym oporu.  
  
Poczuł szarpnięcie w dole brzucha i chwilę później znów znajdował się w ogrodzie Grimmauld Place, ryjąc palcami w zmarzniętej ziemi. Wpadł w wir złożony ze strzępów słów, czyjegoś oddechu na karku, silnych ramion owiniętych wokół jego żeber. Nie wiedział, czy płacze, czy wciąż oddycha, czy może tylko krztusi się powietrzem; jedyne, co czuł, to ból, potworny ból rozdzierający mu serce.  
  
A potem stała już tuż przed nim, w żelaznym uścisku Vioriki, wyprostowana i dumna, jakby nawet śmierć nie była w stanie pozbawić ją godności.  
  
— _Mamo_ — wyszeptał, czując, jakby serce stanęło mu w ogniu.  
  
Gdyby nie silne ramiona Pottera owinięte wokół niego tak, jak gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, Draco rozpadłby się na kawałki.  
  
— NIE TRZYMAJ JEJ TAK! — wrzasnął na Vioricę, która natychmiast puściła kark Narcyzy, ściskając ją teraz tylko za nadgarstek.  
  
Potter szeptał mu jakieś nonsensy do ucha, wciąż klęcząc za nim i przylegając do niego, jakby chciał go jak najbardziej osłonić. Jednak kiedy rzucił coś o wejściu do środka, Draco zaczął wrzeszczeć. Być może wrzeszczał już jakiś czas; teraz po prostu był tego świadomy. Musiał także coś powiedzieć, bo chwilę później Potter pomagał mu wstać.  
  
Ledwo co widział przez łzy, ledwo słyszał przez własny szloch; jednak potrafił powiedzieć, że Narcyza nie ruszyła się z miejsca, jakby na niego czekała. Niespotykanie spokojna.  
  
Zatrzymał się zaledwie krok przed nią, kiedy uderzyła go kolejna rzecz. Musiał trochę urosnąć od czasu, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni, bo teraz teraz był od niej wyższy o całą głowę.  
  
Nadal był w niej ślad dawnego piękna, pomimo mokrych, skołtunionych włosów, zniszczonej szaty, pokrytych bielmem oczu. Chwycił jej dłoń, w której brakowało małego palca, a kiedy poczuł bolesny, lodowaty uścisk, wmówił sobie, że właśnie w ten sposób odwzajemniła gest. Przyjrzał się odsłoniętemu obojczykowi; jego biel niemal nie odróżniała się od koloru trupiej skóry. Dostrzegł także rozszarpany płatek ucha, w miejscu, gdzie powinien być kolczyk.  
  
A potem skupił się na twarzy matki, wypalając w pamięci każdy jej fragment, każdą zmarszczkę, rozłożenie piegów, teraz niemal niewidocznych. Z gardła Narcyzy wydobył się cichy charkot, który brzmiał tak, jakby była zmęczona.  
  
— _Wiem, wiem_ — wyszeptał do niej, dociskając wargi do zimnej skóry na jej czole. — Kocham cię, mamo.  
  
Zrobił krok w tył, a jej stopy oderwały się od ziemi; Viorica sapnęła z zaskoczenia, puszczając ją, pozwalając Draconowi na przejęcie całkowitej kontroli. Od chwili, w której palce Narcyzy zakleszczyły się na jego dłoni, trzymała go tak mocno, jakby chciała pogruchotać mu kości; teraz jednak uścisk zelżał. Chciał wierzyć w to, że wiedziała, co ma nadejść.  
  
W chwili, gdy ich palce się rozstały, Narcyza stanęła w płomieniach.  
  
Trwała zawieszona w powietrzu kilka stóp nad ziemią, żywa pochodnia, trawiona ogniem pozbawionym wszelkiego ciepła. Draco bał się, że będzie się wyrywać, że będzie próbować krzyczeć, choć nie mogła już czuć bólu, ale nie – spokojnie zniosła swój los, jakby na to czekała. Obserwował, jak ogień zlizuje z niej skórę, włosy, jak kolejno odsłania jej kości.  
  
Kiedy zapytał Severusa lata temu, czego potrzeba, by nauczyć się latać, ten odparł, że trzeba się wyzbyć wszelkich uczuć, nie czuć absolutnie _nic_. I Draco już rozumiał, co mężczyzna miał na myśli. Wystarczył jeszcze tylko jeden oddech, ostatnie uderzenie serca, a potem ramiona Pottera zamknęły się wokół próżni.  
  
Odleciał.


End file.
